Keroro Gunsou and Warrior of Angels Remaster
by Arsyahlamune
Summary: Shaman Asasa give assignment Keroro Platoon and human beings from earth are elected; Natsumi, Koyuki and Momoka to save Fuyuki Hinata in the future.    Is this goal will be granted? What happens in the future? Is the truth behind the future?
1. Adventure Begins!

Chapter 1: Begins Adventures!

After the war finished, a few years later the remnants of Alisa's body floating in the sky filled with stones comet. Spacecraft are not known to come and stop and then they took Alisa's body using a robotic hand from inside the plane. There, Alisa existence will have a deadline. Alisa looks rigid and never move.

Alisa: "Fuyuki ..."

-**Three years laters-  
**  
The planet Keron, He is the sergeant who led the group but he really pretend to be stupid because he was lazy and liked to collect Gundams favorite.

He is **Sergeant Keroro**.

"Lalala ... I always make my robots Pla!" Keroro singing.

Suddenly there was a small ball in the direction dodge to Sergeant Keroro, a sudden burst so Keroro battered. Apparently the little ball is the bomb! Apparently the bomb was thrown by a red Keron was named **Corporal Giroro**. He is Keroro's childhood friend who is hot tempered and stubborn but he is good.

Giroro angry when touching Keroro's shoulders shook as he is shaking Keroro.  
"Hey, when do you practice?" "You just get lazy and just kidding!"  
Keroro feel comfortable.  
"Sorry, I never remembered me practice ..."  
Giroro annoyed at Keroro.  
"Huh, you really sergeant?"

Keroro is very act prominently as a sergeant.  
"What are you talking!" "Look, we must conquer Pekopon this year!"  
Giroro angry and grumbling on Keroro.  
"Grr ... you're really serious, but you aren't serious!"  
Keroro re-assemble Gundam Plastic.  
"I can't wait I will master Pekopon again in the third month"

Problem Pekopon, Giroro remember the person he likes there. "Natsumi ..."

Suddenly, a member of the Keroro Platoon youngest group called **Soldiers of class two Tamama**. He is greedy and like to envy while he liked the sergeant Keroro who admires. But he now has become an adult and not a tail longer.

Keroro met Tamama come to see him.  
"You come yes"

Tamama take chunks of the boxes containing the Gundam Plastic.  
"I brought many boxes Plastic Gundam liked that sergeant-san!"  
Seeing the many boxes of Plastic Gundam, Keroro so excited.

It made distracted and irritated Giroro.

Comes a member of more tangible ninja named **Chief Corporal Dororo**.  
He is a ninja spies whose job, good-hearted nature and love of natural beauty but he had a traumatic childhood.

Dororo greeted Keroro, nodding his head.  
"Long time no see, chairman-dono"  
Giroro: "So we come together not long after they had gathered"  
Tamama: "Oh yes, Kururu-senpai does not look in here"

Suddenly the computer beeped, turned on his computer then Keroro receive an email from **Sergeant Major Kururu**.

He is an intelligent Keron expert instrument maker in a strange but its annoying.

"It's been a long time no see, sergeant!" "Khu ... Khu ..." Kururu laughed strangely.  
Keroro contact kururu. "What happened, Kururu?"

Kururu tells Keroro and others that Garuru commander wanted to talk to them on the plane.

Giroro: "What!" "Garuru?"

Kururu said he had a conversation that matters. Kururu again laughed strangely.

Garuru invite Keroro and others went to see the plane's Garuru. Tamama and others agreed with him.

There was a young woman dressed in diamonds was rising long stick.

She is **Angol Moa** had once helped Keroro Platoon in performing her duties. She got back after changing the nature of being human Pokopen named Asami, she was kind and helpful. But the strange hobby was to destroy the planet.

Keroro met with Moa. "Miss Moa?"

Angol Moa delighted hug Keroro. "Uncle, I miss you" "You could say, miss?"  
Tamama panicked and felt jealous because they feel like doing it.

Keroro also invited Moa to the aircraft's Garuru with the others.

Keroro and his friends went to aircraft using the flying car. The hill to hill there is a circular plane like a UFO landing in a large field, there are Kururu is waiting

Keroro raised a hand.  
"Kururu, you're waiting for us to come yes"  
"Khu Khu ... ..." Kururu laughed strangely.

Giroro ask Kururu. "What Garuru desirable?"

Kururu replied, "Khu ... Khu ... he said he called you to something important, including me"

"Important?" "What do you mean?" Giroro not understand.  
Kururu tells himself did not know.

The back door opened suddenly, there **Taruru** came the arrival Keroro Platoon.

He is Tamama's Junior, who joined Garuru Platoon.

Taruru welcoming Keroro Platoon.  
"Welcome, seniors!"  
"Commander Garuru been waiting for you"  
Tamama greet Taruru. "It's been a long time no see, Taruru!"  
Taruru is praise Tamama.  
"Senior Tamama've grown now"  
Tamama bragging.  
"Of course, I've been practicing like hell every year!"

Tamama expect will compliment Keroro a day.  
Taruru and Tamama welcomed each other with their sound.

After that, Taruru led Keroro and his friends followed him to meet with Garuru.

**Zoruru** came notify the Garuru, Giroro's brother yagn purple and be calm and cool that the Keroro Platoon had arrived.  
Zoruru are partners as well as rival Dororo.

Garuru: "Thank you, Zoruru" "I shall soon meet them"  
Keroro Platoon met Garuru present in a large room.  
Garuru raised a hand. "Thanks for coming over here"

Keroro and its members respond lift a hand to honor.

Giroro asked Garuru, "What about us?"

Garuru: "Oh, because you are called by the chairman of the leader of a shaman, both for the required **Asasa**"  
Giroro surprise. "What!" "Needed?" "Why are we called?"

Garuru notify Keroro Platoon will serve in future Pekopon.

"The future Pekopon?" Keroro Platoon surprised.

Garuru explained, "Of course, you must cooperate with a third person of Pekopon who was elected by a shaman Asasa.

"Three people Pekopon?" Tamama said.

Giroro disagree. "Why should we work with three people at once Pekopon enemy!"

"Yes, the head shaman Asasa already determine who had elected Pekoponian" Garuru said.

"What?" Giroro surprise. Giroro want to know who the person Pekoponians selected by the Shaman Asasa.

Tororo will show something to the Keroro Platoon.

**Tororo** is a member of Platoon Garuru youngest yan. He rivals Kururu.

Dororo asked, "What are you showing us?"

Tororo: "About Pekopon profile people who you know"

Giroro feel familiar. "Wait .. isn't it ...?" 

First in **France **

There was a young Japanese woman who showed talent in the ballet theater. It made all the people admire the girl. The girl is **Momoka Nishizawa** (15), first owner who has a personality trait Tamama but she was good and rich. But not only ballet, she also studied karate and judo as Her mother was a fighter. She has a strong capability. 

Second, high school at Japan

There was a female student who champion bersalto gymnastics and diving. Her named **Koyuki Azumaya** (16), a ninja girl from the village. As a ninja, she has the ability to very quickly. She used to be friends with Dororo that he please.

And third, Koyuki in high school besides this, there is a longer named **Natsumi Hinata** (16) short-haired and is energtik. She ran 100 meters to practice sports like baseball, soccer and volleyball. First she lived next door to Keroro Platoon. Natsumi fierce when doing mischief. Now Natsumi who was sixteen years as a vice chairman of student council because she mastered the ability.

But Natsumi little changed since she was no longer concerned with the Keroro Platoon.

After the film was shown in Tororo, Keroro and the others commented with a third person.

Tamama commented, "Momochi grown from the previous"

Dororo also commented, "Lady Koyuki is also an adult"

"Wow ... they are really great!" Moa praise.

Giroro daydreaming. "Natsumi ... you are really mature"

Keroro wonder "Why Fuyuki-dono and Saburo-dono is not elected?"

Garuru said that that decision is Asasa shaman. Garuru ordered its members to dispatch the shuttle to the place where shamans Asasa live. Now they've set out to climb the UFO.

Keroro get out of the flying saucer was to see the situation outside.  
"Huh?" "Where is this?"  
Zoruru depends on the UFO. "On this planet is the planet **kerolaiburu**" "Here shaman Asasa staying at the temple there"  
Dororo remember the story of his mother after Zoruru explained.  
"Kerolaibaru?" "No one else I heard from my mother, according to the mother, the planet is known to many temples which are rarely visited by only a fairy tale"  
Garuru indicate to the temple which had been older.  
"There is temple where he was waiting for us, the **temple Razabur**"

Moa praised the scene at the temple Razabur. "Wow ... beautiful!" "You said, incredibly phenomenon and romantic?"

Keroro felt he never heard the name of the temple Razabur.  
"Wait, I think I've heard that name"  
Giroro: "Oh, the temple was built Razaza legendary ancestor"  
Tamama: "Why are we there?"

Garuru go to the temple Razabur. "Look!"  
Garuru told Keroro and his friends.  
"Oh yes, there are also Pururu"  
Frog and his friend was surprised. "Huh?" "Pururu-chan was there too!"  
Garuru: "Yes, she assisted the head Asasa"

Giroro seem to want to know what they want shaman Asasa after going to the temple Razabur.

Keroro and his friends went into the temple and met Pururu with shamans Asasa the oldest.

Pururu glad to see Keroro Platoon coming.

"Keroro-kun, my friends!"

"Pururu, had not met" Keroro greet Pururu.

Pururu sighed. "Sigh ... you did not change, Keroro-kun"

Finally Giroro met with shamans Asasa.  
"You Asasa chairman?" "What about us?"

Shaman keron **Asasa** is an old folk who led the paranormal and quack to maintain a balance for the people of Keron.  
"Since you are elected, who spoke with me yesterday through my heart"  
Keroro and Tamama blinks confused.  
"Who will speak with you?"  
Pururu: "Spirit is saying to him"  
Dororo: "Spirit!"  
Taruru: "He said future Pekopon wrong even our planet will be threatened danger"

Shaman Asasa: "True, in the future there is truth behind the war that"

Giroro ask Asasa shaman. "Who's the spirit that speaks to the shaman Asasa?"

Asasa shaman tells him can't tell anything but according to him, the spirit who chose Keroro Platoon because he knows Keroro Platoon has the right action.

Shaman Asasa invite Keroro Platoon to the ritual space.  
Giroro: "Where do we go?"  
Garuru: "Asasa will call your Pekopon friend here"  
Keroro Platoon: "What!"

In high school, in the women's locker room, Natsumi change her uniform.

Koyuki shouted from outside the locker room.  
"Natsumi, let's go!"  
Natsumi had finished her school uniform.  
"Yes ... soon completed"

Natsumi and Koyuki went for a walk with two friends since Natsumi's childhood named **Yayoi** and **Satsuki.**

They were engrossed chatting during a trip back home. Natsumi and Koyuki in continuing to drive home after the two friends parted with it.

Koyuki remember when looking at the sun is almost set.  
Natsumi: "What's wrong, Koyuki-chan?"  
Koyuki: "I remember on Dororo and his friends"

Koyuki feel want to meet because she had missed Dororo.

Natsumi feels a little complain about the Keroro Platoon.  
"Why should I meet with the foolish and the other frogs?"  
Natsumi looked a little offended.  
"Maybe the frogs were likely to attack the earth again" "I will not let them rule the earth again"

KoyukiL "Isn't Fuyuki-kun friends with Keroro-kun?" "Have they not seen"  
Natsumi: "I'm anxious if stupid Frog to meet again with my brother" "stupid frog wants to conquer the earth than friends"  
Koyuki not understand why Natsumi change, had been friends with Keroro Platoon but now Natsumi rarely friends with them. Koyuki wants to know why that causes Natsumi changed.

Suddenly a ray of light appears to make Natsumi and Koyuki suddenly disappeared.

In France, at the residence Nishizawa, Momoka was practicing kendo in Kendo room. Until training is completed, Paul brings juice sepsial for Momoka.

Paul is a butler and also protects Momoka from the danger.  
Paul brought fruit juice to Momoka.  
"I bring joy juice Miss"  
Momoka. "Thank you, Paul!"

After drinking fruit juice, Momoka was thinking about something.  
Paul: "What, Miss?"  
Momoka: "Nothing"  
Paul: "Oh, you mean Fuyuki-sama?" "You miss him?"  
Momoka nodded her head.  
"Yes, I have not seen him for three years"  
Behind her, ura Momoka so impatient.  
"I can't wait to see what had not long met Fuyuki"  
Momoka back on the original character.  
"Not only Fuyuki, there are also friends who want to meet in Japan" Momoka-faced miss.  
Paul noticed on Momoka. "Miss Momoka ..."

Momoka think of herself as a coward for failing to declare love that she loves Fuyuki. Momoka therefore intend to come to Japan again for this opportunity to express love in Fuyuki.  
Momoka was worried she thought Fuyuki forget it or not.

Suddenly the rays of light coming toward Momoka.

"Kyaaa!" Momoka surprised.

Rays of light that makes all the gleaming. After the glow of light is lost, Paul closed his eyes and opened his eyes to see what happens. Then Paul was surprised to see something happen. Apparently no Momoka in front of Paul.

"Miss momoka?" "Where is she?"

Momoka lying by lying face down, then she realized after opening her eyes.  
She was still in the vast hall of a lot of sophisticated equipment.  
"Glek ... where am I?" Momoka surprised.

"Momoka?" Someone appears.  
Momoka met with Natsumi and Koyuki.  
"Hah, Natsumi-san, Azumaya-san!" "You guys over here too?"  
"Well, Momoka-chan" "You grow up ya"  
"Wow ... you're very beautiful"  
Momoka so embarrassed when praised Natsumi and Koyuki.  
"Really?" "I don't ..." "Natsumi-san also changed, your hair is short now '  
Koyuki: "Yes, she's good at sports and popular at school"  
Natsumi-faced, slightly embarrassed.  
"Hey, do not have to say that to me like that"  
"Momoka-chan, you're also right?"  
Momoka nodded her head.  
"Yeah, about ballet, I was so popular among my friends at school"

Natsumi admire Momoka popularity. "Great, I thought you were popular because you're rich"  
Momoka embarrassed with Twitter. Then there is Momoka realized no Fuyuki here.  
"Where Fuyuki-kun?"  
Natsumi said on Momoka that only when Natsumi home alone with Koyuki.

"Because of a sudden ray of light had made us come here"

"Rays of light?" "Oh the time ..." Momoka remember the incident.

Koyuki a look at an unknown place.  
"Where are we here?"  
Natsumi blinked in surprise. "Why are we here?"  
Momoka: "It seems that this temple ..." "Why?"

Suddenly the gate opened, Natsumi and her friend was surprised to meet with the Keroro Platoon.

Keroro welcomed three girls. "Welcome to the planet kerolaiburu, Miss Natsumi, Miss Koyuki, and Miss Momoka!"

Momoka: "Kerolaiburu?" "So we are on this planet!"  
Natsumi angrily holding Keroro's head up.  
"Stupid Frog, so this is your act, huh?"

Tamama surprised to meet Momoka. "Momochi!"  
Momoka-faced when meeting Tamama missed.

"Is it you, Tama-chan?" "You're a big"

Tamama hugged tightly with Momoka.

"It was not seen for three years, Tama-chan!" Momoka hug Tamama when the tears from her eyes.

"Me too" Tamama too.

Koyuki happy to meet with Dororo.  
"Dororo, we haven't seen for three years" "I miss you, Dororo"  
"Me too" Dororo moved, nodding his head.

Natsumi see Giroro behaving strangely.

"Something ..." Giroro not dare say.

Natsumi smiled. "Long time no see"

Giroro face so red and excited.

Natsumi is say hello to Moa  
"Mois-chan, have not seen too" "You've added a high and beautiful"  
Mois-chan feels the jitters. "Really?" "After I practiced destroy the planet ..."  
Natsumi and her friends feel the silence with a Moa's rarity because Moa remains have not changed.

Natsumi asked about their goals for the future because Natsumi feel suspicious that something was wrong.  
Pururu, Keron pink females, friends since childhood Keroro said that the three people of Pekopon elected to serve in the future Pekopon.

Natsumi so surprised to hear from Pururu.  
"Huh ... so we worked with the group this stupid frog?"

Koyuki interested in Pururu's words. "It looks very interesting ..."

Shaman Asasa suddenly it came to explain the purpose of which was asked Natsumi.  
"You will find answers in the future"

Pururu: "Mr. Asasa"  
Koyuki: "Who is he?"  
Dororo: "He's the master Asasa, he will give us a duty to future Pekopon"

Natsumi disgusted with the job.  
"Can we help you conquer the planet Earth again?" "If this request, will refuse!"

Asasa: "Huh, not what you meant but your real goal is saving for the future Occult expert Pekopon"

Natsumi and everyone asks, "Saving the Occult?"

"Don't tell me ..." Momoka thought.

Asasa nodded his head  
"True, the soul of the future through my heart tells me that his name **Fuyuki Hinata**"  
"Mr. Fuyuki?" Keroro said with surprise.  
Natsumi asked Asasa. "So we save Fuyuki but invasion on future earth?"  
Asasa: "Yeah, so clear the good name of our planet all"  
Natsumi: "Why should we save Fuyuki in the future?"  
Shaman said that because Fuyuki is a witness of truth.

"My brother is a witness to the truth?" "Why?" Natsumi surprise.

Kururu give magical newspaper on Natsumi.  
"Excuse me, you should read this magical newspaper"  
Natsum read newspapers magic so she was surprised and don't believe.  
"Impossible ... No way"  
The newspaper declared that the war occurred in 2013.

Momoka ura: "What does that mean?" "What happened to the Fuyuki-kun?"  
Shaman Asasa: "Somehow, he is witness to the truth, you must protect him" "If not, our past will be lost"

Natsumi and her friend in surprise. "What!"  
Garuru: "Are you guys deserve this?"  
Natsumi thought so and decided to accept the job. Koyuki and Momoka are also involved.  
"All right, I will be on duty to save my brother!"

"Well, good!" "You have to go to the locker room first!" Asasa smile.

Pururu lead Natsumi and the other into the locker room  
"There are clothes that can be selected at will you"

In the locker room, Natsumi replace protective clothing and protective foot wear. Natsumi is a form of a gallant warrior female. Then Koyuki dressed like a blue ninja. She looks like a real ninja.

Koyuki shows the appearance myself.

"How do I look?"  
Natsumi enthusiastic Koyuki's appearance.  
"Well, just like a real ninja"

Momoka out of the locker room. Apparently Momoka was wearing China's branded white and white short skirt and white boots.

Koyuki praise to Momoka's appearance.  
"Wow ... you are so cool!"  
Natsumi: "Do you really like your mother"  
"Really?" Momoka holding her face with shame-faced.

Ura Momoka: "Hey, why are you embarrassed in front of them?"  
Momoka: "I hope I want to see what kind Fuyuki"

Natsumi and her friend out of the dressing, met with Keroro and the others.

Giroro dumbfounded when he saw Natsumi's appearance. Since the appearance Natsumi, Giroro so red-faced.

Tamama: "Wow ...Momochi looks like Momochi's mom yes"  
Momoka embarrassed, holding her face with both hands.  
"Really?" "Dunno, why I wear it"

Dororo admired the appearance of Koyuki.  
"Lady Koyuki, very fit and pretty clothes!"  
"Thank you, Dororo!" Koyuki smiled.

Garuru invites Keroro and his friends into a vast hall.  
"When it is finished, we'll go to the hall of the temple in the courtyard"

Natsumi and her friend was surprised to see a vast hall and lots of beautiful plants. There's a huge hourglass, then there is a circle surrounded by eye symbol torches.

Koyuki stunned to see a vast ballroom  
"Wow ... here truly immense!"  
"Wow .. beautiful!" Says Moa fascinated.

Asasa told Keroro Platoon that Pururu will join Keroro Platoon for a while.

Keroro asked in surprise.  
"Eh?" "Really?"  
Pururu nodded her head.  
"Yes, I go with you to investigate into the future"  
Garuru: "I leave her on you ya"  
Keroro Platoon raised hand to salute the Garuru.  
"With respect, we appreciate you"

Keroro welcome Pururu.  
"Please join us!"  
"Thanks!" Pururu smile.

Parents came from the Frog and the others.

"Oh my God ... father?" "Mother!" Keroro surprise.

Keroro's parents intend to support Keroro.  
"We heard you were going to go on duty again" "Therefore, we give you the spirit"  
Frog: "Dad ... Mom ... thanks"  
Keroro scratched his head, he felt he spoiled his parents.  
Keroroi's mother asked Natsumi.  
"There was no mistaking your name is Natsumi" "Please keep our son"  
Keroro's father bowed his head with a thick mustache.  
"Please"  
"Eh?" "Well if you want to!" Said Natsumi.  
In her heart, Natsumi actually won't the stupid frog.

Giroro's dad is grinned  
"Giroro, you must be a strong warrior"  
Giroro feel ashamed.  
"Stop, dad!" "Again, shame!"  
Garuru advised Giroro that their father only gave support to the Giroro.

Dororo's mother begged Koyuki.  
"Please take care of him for me"  
Dororo: "No, mom"  
Koyuki: "Um ... okay, Dororo"  
Koyuki promised to Dororo's mom to take care of Dororo, her buddy.

Many females Keron who wear the same red robe appeared in march.

"Huh ... who are they?" Keroro surprise.

Asasa pastor stating they are when he needs if there is a ritual.

Momoka: "Ritual?"  
Asasa explained by pointing to a giant hourglass.  
"True, there's no giant hourglass takes a long time"  
Natsumi: "Hah ... ritual for sending us to the future of our planet?"

Koyuki wondered: "If we can't go back, how?"  
AsasaL "If you can't go back without completing the task, two months later more troops Keron will attack the planet Pekopon but I'm not at all responsible"  
Natsumi was shocked with disbelief when she heard the explanation Asasa.  
"What!" "Our planet will be attacked?" "No kidding!"  
Giroro: "Yes, he said the second month, the occupiers will to invasion another planet Keron Pekopon"

"Why do we have to perform tasks like this?" Natsumi complain.  
Asasa convincing at Natsumi  
"If you can get the job done correctly, you have a chance to prove the truth of the nation's leader Keron so they could understand"  
Natsumi thought to determine her own choice.  
"Very well, we'll go on duty!"  
"Good, you have to stand in the middle of the right eye circles!" Shaman Asasa nodded his head.

Natsumi and her friends were standing in the middle of the eye circles.

"What's wrong with this circle?" Momoka jitters.  
Asasa say that it is a Tradition circle Kerolaibaru planet capable of sending you into the future in the year and this date is correct!  
"Year and the exact date," said Koyuki.

Pururu: "This year we celebrate the heroes of fairy tales titled invisible in the year 1911 means the exact year on this day in 2011 whereas the date it is dated August 8 means that this date is now the same as the date of 8 August!"

Natsumi blinked since that date.  
"Jeez ... these days ..."  
Asasa: "Yes, today is we'll set up this" "You guys ready?"  
"Yeah, we're ready!" Keroro and the others were ready.

Asasa ordered his assistant to turn the engine associated with the eye circle.

Natsumi asked her friends were holding so as not to split up.  
Start a ray of light that covered Keroro and the others so that they disappear.

Garuru: "They're gone now"  
Asasa expect:  
"Yeah, hopefully they can complete tasks more quickly"

In the flow of time, Natsumi and her friends were sent from the past.

"Natsumi ... you want to save your brother as the Occult?" Giroro asked Natsumi.

"Of course, I want to see the future like what my brother as well as what the future!" Natsumi curious when faced cheerfully.

Momoka think she wanted to meet with Fuyuki in the future, she believes Fuyuki certainly handsome in the future.

"I want to know what the future!" Keroro curious.  
Keroro envision the future of the planet must have a successful Pekopon successfully conquered by him.  
"I want to be the ruler of the planet Pekopon in the future!"

Natsumi irritated pinched Keroro's cheek hard.  
"What did you say, stupid frog!" "You want to conquer planet Earth again then I will not let you do casual!"

Suddenly there was light fragments, Natsumi and her friends enter into the light. After entering into the light, Natsumi and her friends fall to the ground after exiting the light.

"Ouch ... hurts!" Natsumi feel waist pain.  
Keroro stacked by Natsumi the fall.  
"Take me!"

Giroro's head lumps after being reflected on the rock hard head.  
"It hurts, you know!" Ura Momoka looked sternly after the fall.

Koyuki ensure the condition of friends  
"Are you alright?"  
Natsumi: "Yes, we're fine"  
Moa see places that aren't known.  
"By the way where is this?" "You could say, places that are not clearly known?"  
In the circumstances of the situation in the dark and silent.

Natsumi asked, "Are we already there in the future?"  
Kururu examine a measure of time  
"Khu ... Khu ... we are already in the future now"  
"Finally we have reached the future!" Keroro relief.  
Giroro: "We are on this road"

Natsumi feel familiar with this road she had ever seen.  
"Wait, there was no mistaking this road heading to the countryside where my grandmother lived!"

Koyuki: "Now that we can spend the night in the countryside, we can meet with your grandmother!"  
"The grandmother lived there in years ..." "What year was this now?" Natsumi curious.

Kururu examine a measure of time anymore.  
"This year is now the year 2030 ..."  
"Year 2033 ... 83-year-old grandmother, grandmother would hopefully healthy!" Natsumi thought.  
"Then, we must go to the countryside!" Keroro excited.

Natsumi and her friends went to the countryside for the night but there was never suspected that something had happened. It turns out it was already paralyzed the rural and empty because the countryside destroyed. It makes Natsumi and her friends were stunned.

"Jeez ... what happened in this country?" Koyuki tense.  
Momoka shock once covered her mouth with both hands.  
"Who did this?" "Cruel!"

In front of Natsumi's eyes there was her grandmother who used to clean countryside and the bustling countryside but now it has become corrupted.

"Noo…!"Natsumi shock. Natsumi in a hurry to go to the countryside to find the grandmother there.

Giroro went to the countryside after Natsumi.  
"Wait, Natsumi!"  
Keroro and the others also participate.

Natsumi to go to grandma's house until she found the grandmother's house but she was surprised to see her grandmother's house had been damaged and destroyed.  
Natsumi looked for signs of life grandmother in the rubble.

"Natsumi!" "Don't be forced!" Koyuki tried to stop Natsumi the shock.

Until the bell belongs to Natsumi's grandmother found the necklace in the rubble of the house.

"It is impossible ... This ...!" Natsumi shock.

Natsumi once knelt at her face in shock.  
Koyuki and Momoka entertaining Natsumi.  
"Natsumi-san ..."

"General grandmother!" "Why so?" Keroro panic and shock.  
Natsumi looked sorry and angry. She accused the Frog.  
"So all of you doing this?"  
Keroro denied on Natsumi.  
"Why do you blame me?"  
Natsumi: "Look at all!" "This act of you who can't be forgiven" "Why we sent here?" "You guys really don't stop to attack the earth"

Koyuki and others tried to intervene argument Natsumi and Keroro.

Giroro suddenly became very tense atmosphere when he senses danger, he pulled out a weapon to prepare ourselves.

Pururu: "What's wrong, Giroro?"  
Giroro: "There are stepping in there!"

Suddenly a loud voice heard by Natsumi and friends shocked.

Tamama surprised. "Huh ... what's that noise?"

Giroro hear that voice.  
"It sounded like the engine sound ..."  
"Khu ... Khu ... like for example a plane or a robot!" Thought Kururu.

Giroro went looking for the sound origin. Dororo followed Giroro went looking for the origin of sound also with everyone.

Keroro and the others meet Giroro're hiding behind a tree beside the house of the village.

Natsumi asked.  
"What happened, Giroro?"  
Giroro make everyone silent and slowly show something.

Tempers Natsumi and her friends are not surprised to see things as possible. There were two big robots stepped foot near the ruined village. The robot hand has sharp claws and a black body.

Natsumi tense at the sight of a giant robot have cutters.  
"What the hell they are!"  
"Why are they here?" Koyuki surprised.

"Is this your act?" Natsumi asked Keroro Platoon.  
"Huh .. what to talk with you!" "We've never seen a robot like that" Keroro panic.  
Kururu: "Our nation does have a robot army Keron but did not have robots like that ..."

"Hah ... if so, who the robots?" Natsumi wanted to know.  
Giroro is hiding behind the bushes.  
"Hey, there's a someone out of it robot!"

There's someone wearing black helmets and carrying weapons Gun came out with a rope down using the elevator.  
It turns out that ordinary human beings who wore a black helmet.

"Jeez ... they're human?" "Why is that?" Natsumi could not believe it.  
Momoka asked anxiously.  
"What happened?"  
There was another man also fell from the robot.

One of the men who wore black helmets.  
"Is there anyone still here?"  
One of the second person wearing a black helmet.  
"No sign of people still live here!"  
"Do they side with the humans?" Koyuki wants to know.  
"I don't know!" Natsumi tense.

Come one another robot coming.

"One more ...!" Giroro said.  
Keroro is whispering in Giroro.  
"What are they doing here?"  
Giroro: "How can I know"  
"Hmph!" "You've come, friends!" One of the second man.  
Unity of people who wore black helmets: "Oh yes, we did have to go back to headquarters on the orders of the commander!"  
"True, but one that must be done!" The second man, smiling sarcastically.

The second man was asked a third person's robot destroyed one village house so messy.  
"Hahaha ... very satisfied!" "Fine, we re-ONLY!" Exclaimed the second man laughed out loud.  
They're gone by using their robots.

Once they're gone, Natsumi and her friends still don't believe it when they saw it.

"So they destroyed it ...?" Natsumi is rural tense.  
"Why are they doing this?" Koyuki asked.

"Weird, aliens who have invaded this planet but here the lonely ..." Giroro surprised.  
"Oh, that's right!" "I've never seen outside space motorcycle or car space here!" Keroro look around.

Natsumi: "What happens in the countryside my grandmother?" "If this is not your deeds, so who did?"

"I don't know, probably act Viper!" Keroro thought.  
Giroro: "No way, that we see are ordinary men who wore the black helmet!"

"What we find out where those people?" Koyuki asked.  
Giroro: "I think we have to follow these people because they will return to the 'main headquarters'!" "I heard one who said these people!"

"The main headquarters?" Natsumi asked.  
Giroro raised his gun.  
"Yes, we know who their boss is looking definitely at the main headquarters!"

Koyuki suddenly heard a voice like the sound of aircraft engines.  
"Huh ... that's sounds like an airplane engine ...!"  
"Airplane?" Momoka heard a voice from above.  
Tamama show up.  
"Look above!"

On top of existing aircraft with the length and look of iron.  
Natsumi and her friends were very shocked.

"What's that?" Momoka surprised to see it.

"I think we don't remember the plane like that!" Pururu not expected.  
Giroro go catch the plane.  
"We have to catch that plane!"  
"Wait, Giroro!" Natsumi follow. The others also followed.

Giroro fired appliance towing nets to reach the plane and managed to tie the laces on the rod antenna.  
Natsumi catch Giroro that holds the rope that binds in the antenna plane then cleave Giroro.  
When held tightly Natsumi, Giroro so excited once when a young red-faced.

But Koyuki and Momoka managed to hold Natsumi's body with tight not to fall.

Natsumi: "Don't remove the yes!".  
"Well!" Koyuki and Momoka nodded their heads.

Moa ride up the cane crusher capable of flying, while also Pururu climbing injection tool that is able to fly.

Keroro and Tamama riding at machines scuter rose-shaped lake flying while Kururu is using a propeller through the earpiece. And Dororo upstairs Iga star-shaped scuter capable of flying. They soon landed on the aircraft's technology.

Once the plane was soon headed to the city.

Giroro is looking through binoculars.  
"There's a town!"  
Natsumi: "How about there?"

Giroro rise to the top deck of the aircraft to see the situation in the city, was suddenly startled when he saw something he never would have thought.

"What happened, Giroro?" Natsumi here on Giroro.  
"Impossible ... No way!" Giroro tense.  
Natsumi was also surprised.

There a lot of some debris that destroyed the city.  
"No way ..." Natsumi shock.

What happened to the city apart?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

***Main ****Character in Chapter 1:**

**Sergeant Keroro**

**Private Second Class Tamama **

**Corporal Giroro**

**Sergeant Major Kululu **

**Lance Corporal Dororo**

**Natsumi Hinata **

**Koyuki Azumaya **

**Momoka Nishizawa **

**Angol Moa **

**Chief Medic Pururu**

***Others Character supporting:**

**First Lieutenant Garuru**

**Private First Class Taruru**

**Recruit Tororo**

**Lance Corporal Zoruru**

**Satsu****ki **

**Yayoi**

**Ayah Keroro **

**Ibu Keroro**

**Ayah Giroro **

**Ibu Zeroro**

**Paul **

**Alisa Southren Cross**

**Shaman Asasa**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Destination of Future

Natsumi and her friends were selected to perform their duties to the future to help experts Occult, Fuyuki Hinata. They go into the future through the magic of light rays used Asasa shaman and his assistants. Some time later, they suddenly just landed in a place like a deserted forest.

They met with the humans who destroy the countryside with the help of a mysterious robots from nowhere. Natsumi and her friends followed the aircraft air technology to go to headquarters. It really does not alleged they found the damaged cities and messy as well as Nishizawa-owned towers had collapsed Nishizawa.  
After seeing something happening in the city, Natsumi and her friends looked shocked once.

Koyuki witnessed the horrific events  
"Why are all like this?"  
Momoka: "Have we come to this?"  
Pururu: "No, we came here to save Fuyuki Hinata out of trouble!" "He said if we can't save this in the future, the past you will be worse"  
"Is that true?" "The past we'll be a bad thing?" Keroro surprised.  
Pururu: "Yes, indeed, if we save this in the future Fuyuki, means we will be better relations effort does not happen again"

Momoka choose to save Fuyuki the future of this.  
Same with Momoka, Natsumi also want to save Fuyuki because she is a big sister for Fuyuki.

Giroro acts "We jump from here"  
Keroro and the others jump down from the plane.  
They use a parachute but Keroro wrong to use a parachute, just a thread tied parachute.

Moa wore a parachute when he feared the Frog  
"Uncle, are you alright?".  
Keroro fell and his head into a hole taxable.  
Tamama asked after landing.  
"Sergeant, are you okay?"  
Natsumi was blowing her breath.  
"The stupid frog ..."  
"Huh .. shameful" Giroro being cold.  
They landed around the ruins of the city near the highway damaged

"I want to see it first!" Koyuki jumped high into the tree to check out what's going on outside.  
She was looking at something around her, she finally found something.

Natsumi yelled at Koyuki at the top of the tree.  
"Koyuki, there is something?"  
Koyuki shouted back, pointing.  
"There's a strange big plane"  
"The plane weird?" Natsumi asked.

"Wait"Giroro uses binoculars.  
Then Giroro use binoculars to see the plane designated Koyuki near the shattered city.  
There were some robots into the surface of the parent aircraft that are so immense.

"Holding a giant airplane ... must be the boss in it!" Giroro suspect.  
"Let's go there!" Keroro very interested.  
"Huh ... we snuck in there!" Natsumi surprise.  
Dororo stating they find out who the boss and what is its purpose.  
Finally Keroro and the others went to the aircraft carrier to sneak in there.

The giant robot into the hall and then stopped. Then a beautiful bespectacled woman driver get out of the cockpit of the red robot. She is sexy and long hair yellow. She called **Urda**.  
There she met a captain of the purple-haired woman who faced pretty but scary and being cold called **Rachel**.

Rachel smiled slightly as she glanced at Urda.  
"Looks like you're doing well ..."  
Urda off her helmet.  
"Indeed, I did all that was ruled a boss!" "I must do the best for the boss!"  
"Huh, remember if it fails, he will be punished by" Rachel smiled slightly as she stand idle.  
"Huh ... I know, but I want a shower first" Urda being cold.  
Rachel: "Huh!"

"Wait for us!" Two-faced twin girls just out of the robot landed.  
Right-curly-haired girl named **Lun** and left curly-haired girl named **Lin**.  
They want to bathe in the following Urda special bathroom.

Keroro and the others secretly sneak into this plane through a big pipe.

Momoka complaining while holding her nose.  
"Oops ... here stinks!"  
Giroro sent Momoka silent so as not to cause a commotion.  
"Shh ... don't complain later found out the enemy!"

They look in the parent aircraft.  
Natsumi asked with a puzzled blink  
"Why the future is holding a giant airplane and a city that was destroyed?"  
Pururu: "We will find these answers in there ..."

Giroro channel push the door and went out with the others.  
Giroro again look left and right to ensure that no enemy.  
"Safe!"  
They continue the journey into the parent aircraft.

Dororo suddenly heard something.  
"What happened, Dororo?" Koyuki asked.  
Dororo, said he heard a cry from there to approach them.

"Well ... it seems the children crying yamg there" Koyuki heard somewhere.  
"Children!" Natsumi asked to blink in surprise.  
Momoka: "Where?"

Koyuki has shown in the space left.  
"There!"  
Natsumi and others secretly peeping in the room to check there. It appeared in the room there are some human children as well as being a confined space.

"Why do the children here?" Natsumi blinked in surprise.  
"Ah!" "There are also children from outer space!" Tamama peeked in the window.  
Moa asked with worry.  
"Poor children" "You said, kidnapping illegal?"  
"Cruel once ...!" Koyuki feel sorry for the kids.

There were four guards. One of the guards who dragged one boy with glasses and wore a brown bag from all the children.  
Children wearing glasses was trying to remove his hand from the guard.  
"Let me go!" "Let me go!"  
A small nation Keronian whitish-green against a guard who tried to drag the glass boy.  
"Damn ...!" guard upset kicked the little Keron that he fell to the floor.

Bespectacled boy who tried to escape from the guards.  
"Talolo!" "Too much of you!" "How dare you kick my friend!"  
"I think we can't do ...!" Giroro is phlegmatic powerless.  
But it makes Natsumi angry and impatient to intervene.

"Natsumi?" Shocked Giroro

Natsumi forced entry into this room, the four guards at all surprised.

"Who are you? '" Illegal Immigrants? "Asked one of the guards who carry guns gun.

Natsumi kicked the guard's head so that he fell.  
All three guards will wear pistol rifle to shoot but fortunately Koyuki throwing kunai weapons to make a third guard off the weapon. Then Momoka fight with the thrid guard until the third beat up the guard so that the three guards fell unconscious.

"Great!" Natsumi excited as a thumbs ..

But there is a guard behind Natsumi secretly intends Natsumi hit with the weapon.  
"Look out behind, big sis!" Bespectacled boy was shouting at Natsumi.

Natsumi was surprised to look behind her as a guard would beat her. But luckily Giroro directly hitting the guard's cheek until he fell to the floor unconscious.  
Giroro: "Don't be careless, Natsumi"  
Natsumi: "Thank you, Giroro"  
Suddenly, the children clapped their hands and gathered in front of Natsumi and others. "Great!" Said the little boy with glasses and Keroian clapping.  
Natsumi and others feel embarrassed but pleased at the front of the children.

Moa had told the children that follow Keroro and the others.  
Giroro ask Kururu.  
"Where's the exit?"

Kururu has examined the sketch map via laptop.  
"Maybe the exit maintained all the soldiers, but we can use it in places that could accommodate the aircraft mini"

Suddenly the alarm sounded, Keroro and the others shocked.  
"That's bad ... we caught!"

Natsumi asked her friends to take the kids to a safe place.  
Keroro and the others while all the kids go to where the use of mini plane.  
"It's ...!" Tamama said.

Kururu tell Moa for help in carrying out its mission.

Moa help Kururu uses the computer to turn on and turn on the mini planes, finally managed to function.

Natsumi ordered the children to get on the mini planes of each.  
Kururu uses the computer to open the gates of the children's efforts to escape from the parent aircraft.  
"I hope you survived!" Natsumi expect those children survived.

Mini planes has been able to get out of the main starship  
Momoka was a little worried  
"Are they okay?"  
Natsumi: "I believe they are fine!"  
Giroro: "She is right, they easily survived somewhere!"  
Koyuki act decisively.  
"We must get out of here!"

Giroro found troops arrived.  
"Damn ... they come!" "We must run away from here!"  
Keroro and the others quickly ran pursued by many soldiers.  
Many soldiers shooting but Natsumi and others can be avoided.

"Oh ... scary in here!" Keroro shivering. Would they have survived from the parent vessel?

Army tells Rachel and Urda about intruders who freed the children.  
Rachel: "What!" "The intruder sneak in here?"  
Urda: "What kind of intruder-intruder's way?"

Soldier: "I think the four human along with several head of a frog who can talk"  
Rachel: "Frogs can talk?" "That is, Keron nation?"  
Urda asked when waved long hair golden yellow.  
"Isn't it ...?"

Rachel will go to the boss room to report about intruders. 

After Rachel left, Lun and Lin responded matter-intruder intruders.

Lun: "What if we have to catch them?"  
Urda small smile as she tossed her hair.  
"No, leave!" "They can't possibly get out of here, we can catch them easily!"  
Lun Lin and blinked in wonder as each other

Rachel tucked into her boss's office to report that the intruder entered the main ship. The boss was sitting in a swivel chair from the back it says that all consider themselves useless and embarrassing as a member of this strong.

"Forgive my slave!" Rachel was kneeling to salute.

The boss asked  
"You said in between the intruder had the nation Keron, is not it?".  
"Yes," my master"Rachel nodded her head.

The boss told Rachel and men have to catch intruders alive and bring them to him.  
Rachel: "I understand, sir"

After Rachel left, the boss was lifting a glass of tequila while saying for the intruder-intruder regarded as a rat.

In addition to the boss, there is a woman warrior who had red hair and red eyes, is quiet but she was more frightening than she was named **Lilith.**  
"Yes, my lord" "I wonder what their purpose here"  
The boss: "Probably would ..."

The boss called the ninja wearing a blue dress and masked named **Ferid**.  
Ferid knelt to pay homage to the boss.  
"Yes, my lord!" "I will follow what the lord!"  
boss ordered Ferid to not let the intruders out of the parent aircraft.  
"Well, my lord!" Ferid disappeared in the fog.

Keroro and the others ran, ran because they were being chased by the army.

"Am I going to destroy this plane?" Asked Moa brings her stick.  
Pururu: "Wait, if the aircraft is destroyed means that the planet will be destroyed then we will lose a place to come back!"  
"Oh, how are you?" Moa said nervously.

Keroro shown the door.  
"Oh, there may be a safe place!"  
Keroro through the door and into the space that is not known, Natsumi and her friend go in that room.

But ... they did not realize where it turns out the boss's room.  
The boss was shocked when he met with Keroro and the others. That was their meeting with the boss.

Keroro blinked surprised to see someone is sitting in a swivel chair next to a redhead.  
"Who's that?"

"Impossible ... this ..!" Momoka tense.  
"I feel bad feeling here!" Giroro nervous.

"Me too!" Koyuki looks tense.  
"Impossible ... so he ...!" Natsumi tense.  
Dororo take up the sword.  
"He's the leader here!"

The boss chuckled.  
"Hehehe ... we met by chance!" "Welcome, little rats!"

"Hi ... what's funny?" Giroro annoyed.  
Koyuki: "Why the children were kidnapped and cities were destroyed?"

"HEY, WHAT YOU HELL Actually," asked Momoka (ura) angry.  
"Hihi ... you want to know who exactly is he?" Asks lady companion bos was named Lilith.  
Momoka Ura: "Who are you?"

Lilith has introduced herself and her master.  
"My name is Lilith" "My lord this is the hero of justice"

Giroro: "The hero of justice?"  
"What do you call yourself a hero even though the children and those towns," said Natsumi angry ranting.  
"Show yourself, you bastard!" Ura Momoka angry.

The boss is finally going to introduce myself to the Frog and his friends.  
The boss admitted he was' **Fuyuki Hinata** "

That makes it all so shocked after hearing the boss was admitted named Fuyuki Hinata.

Tamama big surprise.  
"Jeez ... He's really Fukki?"  
"Impossible ... No Way!" Mixed tense Giroro confused.  
Keroro still shocked that people do not believe Fuyuki Hinata confessed.  
"There's no way he's like that ..."  
"Impossible ...No way!" "Liar!" "You're not him!" Momoka surprised and agitated.  
Natsumi was shocked once when looking at the boss's face was different from her brother.  
Natsumi so do not trust the man claimed her brother's name. .  
"Oh, no!"

Fuyuki (evil) has looked with wonder all the tension.  
"Who are you?" "You looked at me like this?" "What have we met before?"

Natsumi so sorry then close Fuyuki to slap his face. But Rachel took out her pistol to deter Natsumi.

Giroro stop Natsumi was approached Fuyuki and fired in the direction Fuyuki with a gun.

Lilith's hair suddenly took out weapon to block the bullets that were fired Giroro.  
"Jeez ... not possible!" Giroro shocked.

Keroro: "Mr. Fuyuki, so why do you like that?"  
The Boss Fuyuki (evil): "Why, we never met?"  
Keroro: "Sure, aren't we friends?"

"Friends?" "The human being friends with the enemy from outer space of the Keron ..." Fuyuki (boss) gave a wry smile.  
Hearing the words of the boss who is not a good mood, Keroro so shocked at all.

Frog: "Why did you do it all!"  
Fuyuki (boss) "Huh!" "I never thought you guys left over from the planet Keron ..."

Giroro: "Hah ... we are left?"  
Frog: "Don't tell me ...!"

Dororo dragged Keroro quickly so as not to engage in mortal danger.  
Koyuki is holding Natsumi's hand.  
"Let's get out of here!"

Urda and his troops arrival time.

Tamama: "Someone's coming!"  
"Dororo, Tamama!" Giroro told to do something.

Giroro and Dororo using smoke bombs to deter the arrival of the soldiers even though Tamama issued aura beam to destroy the wall of the wall had been destroyed.

Giroro: "Hey, let's go!"  
Koyuki drag Natsumi to escape.  
Momoka very shocked at all after seeing the faces always different from Fuyuki's face that she liked Fuyuki.  
Moa is dragging Momoka.  
"Come on, Momoka!" "If not, you definitely are in danger!"  
Now they managed to escape.

After the smoke that makes the enemy can't see in smoke, the smoke is gone then the Frog and the others had disappeared.

"Hey, where are they?" Said Fuyuki (boss).  
Lilith: "They're gone ...!"  
Rachel showed a large hole in the wall.  
"Hey, they escape through the walls of this magnitude in this way!"  
Urda ordered her men to pursue and arrest them.

Bos Fuyuki: "Shit ... who are they really?"  
Lilith: "Boss, they seem to know my lord!"  
Bos Fuyuki: "Huh ... who exactly are they?" "I guess they don't have a relationship with me!"  
Lilith: "But they hesitated to see the face of my lord"  
Fuyuki bosses do not understand why they looked at his face with tension.

Natsumi and the others fled into a large space that robots.  
Giroro: "Huh ...?"" This is ... "  
Kururu: "This is where preparation robots ..."

Suddenly there was someone coming in front of them.  
A ninja was named Ferid with ninja army.

"Who are you?" Asked koyuki is holding kunai knife.

Ferid: "You're a ninja, huh!" "It looks very interesting ..."  
Now Ferid prepared against Koyuki and Dororo.  
The fight between ninja increasingly disturbing.

Urda and her troops arrived surrounded them.

Momoka tries to fight with her karate.  
"What do we do now?"  
Natsumi: "So we fight them ...?"  
Kururu: "There's a lot, how can we fight them?"

Suddenly, a figure the robot is white and blue wing moved to make all shocked.  
The robot through the obstacles to destroy obstacles and all the troops ran. The robot then put his hand in front of Natsumi and others.

"Huh?" Giroro blinked in surprise.  
Moa: "I think he wants us to ride it!" "You say, it's really on our side?"

They climbed the robot's hand and then lift them up like an elevator. Then he put Natsumi and the other into the cockpit.

Urda: "What the hell is that robot!"  
Rachel was so surprised when she saw a robot that appears in front of Urda and her troops through the monitor.  
"Who lit the robot?"  
women scientists were examining the computer: " I Don't know because I did not find any signs that someone inside the robot!"  
"It is impossible ... if so, who did?" Asked Rachel.

The robot began to move yourself to get out of this headquarters.

Dororo threw the smoke ball toward Ferid and an explosion of smoke that makes Ferid complacency.

Koyuki and Dororo jump to the foot of the robot until the robot's shoulders.  
Finally the robot was able to escape despite destroying a large gate. Then the robot was flying off somewhere.

Urda regret when she saw a robot that's gone.  
"Damn ...!"" They ran away! "  
Lun: "Commander, they've escaped!"  
"Who exactly are they?" "Where exactly are they?" Said Ferid want to know when to see it flying robot.

Inside the cockpit of the robot Natsumi and her friends met a bespectacled boy who never helped and keronan little earlier.  
"No doubt you kid's time with the glasses!"

Haru was driving the robot.  
"My name is **Haru**!" "Glad to meet you, big sisters!"  
Talolo looked cheerful.  
"My name is Talolo, assistant Haru!"

Natsumi: "So you control of this robot?"  
Talolo: "Yes!" "When you get lost in the headquarters, we secretly take one of these robots from space robots so that we can help you!"  
Haru: "What was the name of you, big sister?"  
Natsumi and her friends always introduce their name to Haru.

Momoka very gloomy at all.  
Tamama: "Momochi Why so glum?"  
Momoka replied that she was okay. Momoka think that she did not believe that the boss is Fuyuki Hinata as she likes.

Besides Momoka, Natsumi and Keroro also do not believe.  
Koyuki worrying about Natsumi and others.  
"What happened to them?"  
Giroro know what causes Natsumi and others become so.  
"The reason ..."  
Tamama the character's personality.  
"It's the people who claim to Fuyuki Hinata, they become like this!"

"What the boss really Fuyuki?" Asked Moa worried.  
Dororo: "I don't know, but I felt something strange ..."  
Koyuki: "What do you mean, Dororo?"  
Dororo: "Did I just feel the aura of someone we knew in the room that the boss!"  
Giroro: "Aura?" "You mean ...?"

Dororo: "Indeed, I'm not sure but I felt the aura is an aura around Fuyuki belongs to us!"

Giroro thought Fuyuki's aura comes from the boss  
"Don't tell me ... he ...!"  
Koyuki: "No way ..."  
Giroro: "We should not have to say on Natsumi ...!"  
Giroro won't Natsumi to be shocked at all.  
Do they not believe that the boss really Fuyuki?

Fuyuki boss really angry because his subordinates failed to catch the intruders  
Ferid bowed as he apologized  
"I'm sorry sir, we are unaware when they got away"  
Bos Fuyuki: "careless?"  
Fuyuki kick Ferid's face with harshly so his mask off. Then Ferid issued blood from his mouth. Ferid lying on the floor. All subordinates to look nervous and kayaks can not deal with leaders.  
"Huh, I'll give you a chance to catch the little rats!" Boss Fuyuki being cold.  
Rachel with Urda and other salute leader the chairman.  
"We promise to not make our lord is disappointed!"  
Fuyuki boss went to his room to calm himself with Lilith.  
"Who exactly they are and where from?"  
Lilith thought  
"Maybe they're from somewhere else, but I guess they aren't ordinary people"  
Fuyuki would like to find out about the actual figure of the intruder.  
Does he really Fuyuki or not?

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

***Main Characters in Chapter 2:**

**Sergeant Keroro**

**Private Second Class Tamama**

**Corporal Giroro**

**Sergeant Major Kululu**

**Lance Corporal Dororo**

**Natsumi Hinata**

**Koyuki Azumaya**

**Momoka Nishizawa**

**Angol Moa**

**Chief Medic Pururu**

**Haru**

**Talolo**

***Enemy Characters:**

**Fuyuki Hinata (evil)**

**Lilith**

**Rachel**

**Urda**

**Ferid**

**Lun**

**Lin**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Journey on Trip

After the incident at the headquarters of the parent aircraft, Fuyuki (evil) into the commander, then met with the leader of the oldest organizations mysterious bearded and dark character named **Le Bluz Red** was sitting in a chair looking machine.  
He shut himself in his room filled with darkness.

Fuyuki nodded his head to salute  
"Commander Le Red Bluz, sorry for the noise!"

"The intruder?" "Who are they?" Asked Le Bluz Red was sitting in the big chair.  
Fuyuki: "I dunno, it seems they release the childrens ..."

After telling Fuyuki (evil), one more thing to say Fuyuki (evil) in the Red Le Bluz.  
Fuyuki (evil): "Something I do not understand, why they looked at me doubtfully"  
Red Le Bluz: "Once ..."

Red Le Bluz ask Fuyuki (evil) bring them alive to him.  
Fuyuki: "I understand ..."  
After Fuyuki out of the room's commander, Red Le Bluz stating that they finally come to be connected.  
Who's Le Bluz Red?

One day, a figure the robot is standing in between forestry.  
Giroro was guarding while sitting on the head of the robot. He was wiping his gun.

Giroro boss did not believe that is what they are looking Fuyuki Hinata.  
"What's the future like this!"  
Giroro thinking when considering stare Fuyuki is no different from Fuyuki what he knows.  
"No way ..."  
Kururu was researching other places at the same time he has been using satellite security creations.  
"Khu ... Khu ..." Kururu hear music with wearing a walkman while a strange laugh.

Dororo is rest with Koyuki above the tree limb.  
"Why the future is getting changed?" Koyuki asked nervously.  
Dororo: "Dunno"  
Koyuki worried when see Natsumi was sitting on a rock near the lake.  
"We are here aims to save Fuyuki-san, Natsumi-san's young brother but really did not expect Fuyuki so people like that ..."

Natsumi looked so sad.

"She was very surprised after meeting Fuyuki which he knows to be people like that!" Koyuki feel pity.  
Dororo: "I think people aren't Fuyuki-dono but I wonder something that feels awkward with that guy!"  
Koyuki: "What do you mean?"  
Dororo said that he felt the man but he did not understand why that person has an aura of Fuyuki.  
Koyuki: "Hah ... aura similar to Fuyuki!"

Dororo: "I really wonder how he has the same aura!" "Mr. Fuyuki had a very strong aura, although there is nothing impossible to have an aura like that!"  
Koyuki did not expect  
"Impossible ... means he's really Fuyuki ...?".  
Dororo: "I do not know ..."

Natsumi was sitting on a rock, thinking that doesn't make sense. Natsumi never thought her brother became a stranger.  
Natsumi throwing rocks into the lake, the stone jumped into the water for three consecutive times.

Natsumi thinks is excessive.  
"Why would he be a man like that?"  
Natsumi into shock once when reminded that Fuyuki's face changed and did not recognize.  
Natsumi shook her head doubtfully.

Natsumi heard Keroro grumbling from behind a bush.

Keroro was bent on the ground. Although Moa entertaining Keroro.  
"I can't believe why Fuyuki-dono change?"  
Keroro looks very sad.

"Uncle, I understand how you feel but what he really Fuyuki-kun?" "You said, we do not know anything in this future?" Asked Moa successive upset in Keroro.

"We're good friends but why the future of this change?" Asked Frog sorry.

Natsumi: "Stupid Frog ..."

Natsumi see the sky with sad eyes. Fuyuki thought of her brother who she never saw but she herself did not believe her brother becomes a man like that.  
"Fuyuki ..."

"What's up, big sister?" A bespectacled boy named Haru, who had helped Natsumi and others that suddenly appeared with Talolo.

"Oh, Haru!" "Oh yes, thank you for saving us yes!" Natsumi stared at Haru, blinking.  
"By the way big sister was upset, why?" Asked Talolo.

Natsumi smiled as she shook her head.  
"Oh, that's a difficult question ...!"" Sorry, I can't answer! "

Haru: "Oh yes, from which the big sisters and the others? "Are you not from here?"  
Natsumi: "We've just come from another place that far!"  
"Hey, did you guys come out of the sky god?" Asked Haru very interested.

Natsumi shocked blinked.  
"Uh, God?" "We aren't gods but we are just ordinary human being!"  
Haru: "Yes, I do not know but you guys really came to save those people!"

Natsumi asked Haru whether that Haru have parents.

Haru became a little sad. Then he said he does not remember his parents' faces.  
"I can't remember my parents and whatever but I do only remember my name and my hobbies!"  
Natsumi: "You can't remember your parents?" "Why can't you remember anything?"  
Talolo said he first discovered Haru in the river in a state of collapse but he lost his memory about parents.  
Natsumi: "Oh ... sorry" "I do not need ..."  
Haru smiled said he was fine  
"Yes I have, we learn together about the mystery!" "I really liked the mystery"  
Natsumi: "Oh, so" "Speaking of mystery, a mystery fan, my brother too!"

Natsumi feels don't understand why the children were abducted that organization.

"Do you know the purpose of children being arrested?" Asks Natsumi to Haru and Talolo. .  
Haru and Talolo replied that they did not know.

Talolo: "According to the soldier, we will be soldiers who will be trained with the hard!"  
Natsumi: "Hah ... the children used as soldiers?" "Cruel!"  
"Uh, why the person named Fuyuki wants to admit children into the army his power?"

Inside the robot body parts, Momoka was sitting by crouching behind the door. Behind the door,Tamama is knocking on doors with always loud.

Tamama knocked on the door.  
"Momochi, why would you?"  
Momoka is starting back in anger  
"Nagging!" "STAY!".

Pururu come to see the situation.  
"What happened, Tamama?"  
Tamama: "I want to ask her out but was turned down!"

Pururu: "Well, I understand why she was in shock!"  
"When we met the leader who recognizes the compound named Fuyuki Hinata, she becomes very shocked ..."

"Huh ... so Momochi very surprised when the leader called himself Fuyuki Hinata ..." "How?" Asked Tamama nervous.

Pururu: "Momoka, get out!" "All the anxiety you!"

"Shut up, nag!" "No business!"Ura Momoka flatly refused.  
Momoka is very sad as she took out her tears.  
She could not believe that leaders who called himself Fuyuki Hinata unexpected.  
"Why did he become so?"

Pururu angry when advised Momoka through the back door.  
"Hey, don't be spoiled!" "You think of your love continue to ya!" "If you keep thinking about the people you love, you can't do anything!"

"Eh?" Momoka heard Pururu's advice

.  
Pururu: "Leaders were named Fuyuki Hinata the same premises may be your friend's name, I'm sure he's not who you know, there's Fuyuki somewhere!" "If you want a meeting, you must believe!"

Hear advice from Pururu, Momoka be understood that advice.

Ura Momoka: "Momoka, what she said was true, you're just afraid but you should be brave and believe!"

Momoka stood up and opened the door, then meet with Pururu and Tamama then apologize at all.  
"Sorry, I bother you ...!"

Tamama cry as he leaped toward Momoka then hugged her.  
"Momochi, I'm afraid!"  
Momoka hug Tamama with a smile on her face ..  
"Tama-chan ..." "Sorry, I made you worry!"

At headquarters, Fuyuki Hinata ordered his subordinates to arrest intruders and bring it alive.  
"Don't make me angry if you fail!" "If it fails, I can't forgive you!"

Rachel and the others: "We understand ...!"" We vowed to catch them! "

After that, Urda go to the airport robot with Rachel.  
Urda: "He was really mad at all ..."  
Rachel: "Yeah, if you don't catch them, we will be given a punishment from him"  
They met with the two pilots had twin girls named **Lun** and **Lin**.

Rachel: "Lun, Lin!"  
The two twin girls that show unique and flashy action.  
"We are the greatest pilot twin girls who will not give up!"

"Huh, again strange!" Urda so annoyed.  
Rachel: "Do not forget important tasks from the command master!"  
Urda ready to go with Lun and Lin using robots.  
"I know"  
Then, they went out from headquarters to search for fugitives intruders.

Ferid hiding behind the door filled with darkness.  
He was only thinking about his job given to a boss Fuyuki to investigate the behavior of the intruders.  
Ferid tells Rachel not to forget the boss Fuyuki's orders.

Ferid suddenly disappeared.  
"I understand ..."  
Rachel: "Huh ... very cold attitude"  
Rachel went into the control room and radar to locate the carrying intruders.

Inside the robot there is a large room, Keroro and the others held a meeting about the new plan.  
Frog: "What we can't go home if you do not accomplish this task?"  
No one answered the question.  
Keroro so pissed off because no one wants to answer.  
"Why did not anyone answer?"

Moa raised her hand.  
Keroro: "Yes, Miss Moa?"  
Moa answered

"What if we find the truth behind this future to prove that the boss wasn't Fuyuki-kun actually, we can finish the job right?" "You said, find the truth behind this future?"  
Pururu salute at Moa's opinion.  
"Oh, right!" "Good idea, we can find a pointer to find the answer to the truth behind this future!"

Natsumi: "That's true, me too!"  
Koyuki and others also agree.  
Momoka: "Well, I wanted to prove that the boss was not Fuyuki I know!"  
Natsumi: "Momoka ... okay!"

Keroro acting like a captain.  
"Then, we must do!"  
"All right!" The five members of the Keron it. raised their hand to salute.  
Koyuki: "Why don't we just adventuring in the future?"  
Natsumi: "Adventure?" "Well, it seems interesting!"  
Momoka: "Great!" "I also want to go!"  
"Let's go!" Keroro been enthusiastic.

Tamama hungry  
"Oh yes sergeant!" "What if we have any food?"  
Moa: "Yes, we have no food!" "You could said, we're going to starve?"

Koyuki intend to invite others to eat together in the woods, but Natsumi refused.

Natsumi is very pale  
"Sorry, we won't go!" "We're not a ninja!"  
Momoka was horrified and disgusted  
"I don't want to eat strange food in the forest ..."  
"So?" Koyuki blinking in surprise.  
Momoka: "Then, how to mine?"  
"It must be food in there!" Tamama happy.  
Pururu: "Oh, how about your place in the future?"  
Momoka: "No need to worry, there are strong safeguards Nishizawa's father!"  
Natsumi: "How do we get to the house Momoka-chan?"

Kururu: "Do not worry, we will go to Tokyo, not far from here!"  
Koyuki: "No doubt, we live in!"  
Keroro: "Oh yes, Miss Momoka's rich!" "We may be food in there!"

Tamama acting like children.  
"Cool, I want to eat food!"  
Natsumi: "Is your house okay?" "You sure there's acquaintances are still at your house?".

Momoka: "Maybe, it must be Paul or my parents!" "My mother and my father's most powerful can protect Nishizawa's residence!"  
Natsumi: "If we meet your parents, we must ask them about the future of this!"

Giroro suddenly surprised to feel something.  
"What?" Natsumi stared Giroro, blinking.  
Giroro hasty exit from the room.  
Natsumi: "Where you going, Giroro?"

Giroro up the robot's head to check out, so he was shocked.

Apparently there were some robots coming through the trees.  
"Damn it ...!"

Lun was driving a blue robot when saw robot that stands between many of the trees through the monitor.  
"Commander Urda!" "I found them!"

Urda ordered robots to surround a figure climbing robot when the robot is yellow and wearing a large shield.  
"Good, we have surrounded it when they was careless!"

"Fine!" Lin was the same as driving a robot using proprietary Lun.  
They are separated into left and right then quietly approached the robot.

Giroro jump down, then went back into the room to tell the others that the collection of robots to arrive.

Keroro very shocked and panicked.  
"Jeez ... what do we do now?"  
Kururu laugh weird  
"Do not worry, I've suspected from the beginning, I have prepared a new robot"  
Frog: "Really?"

Kururu says that someone who will drive this robot is Natsumi.  
"Hah ... me?" "Why me?" Natsumi startled, blinking.

Koyuki asked on Natsumi.  
"Do it!"

"Natsumi, I'm sure you can!" "You said, to support you as a good thing?" Moa sure.  
Momoka: "Me too!"  
Haru: "You can do it!"  
Giroro: "Natsumi, we submit to you!"

After that, Natsumi finally accept herself will drive the robot.  
"I understand, I'll drive it."  
Kururu show on the ladder.  
"Khu Khu ... come up to the cockpit to drive this robot!"  
Natsumi climbed into the cockpit and turn key ready to turn the robot.

The robot starts to move in accordance with the controlled by Natsumi.

"Why, what is it doing?" Urda see the robot began to move.

Natsumi has ordered the robot's out laser sword and ready to fight. He begins a fight with one of the robot, the robot's Lin. Pla robot raised it sword to fight the robots Lin.

Urda see any medium-size silver robot's Giroro come when robots stop.  
"What?" "A nation Keron?"

"Will I beat you!" Giroro serious-looking.

Urda issued a rocket to attack the robot. But Giroro's robot can avoid rocket attacks. Then Giroro reply to spend a few rockets to attack Urda's yellow robot.

Urda is trying to hold back the attack using the shield.  
"It seems red Keron ..."

A tense battle ensued.

Lun near Natsumi but there's approaching her robot way.  
Koyuki and the others were getting ready to fight.

Lun: "You think you can fight me?"

Koyuki is high jump and took out the ice fang with her ninja stance. But the ice broke the fangs of steel iron robot.

"Haha ... it does not work!" Lun moving the robot hand to beat Koyuki.  
But Momoka managed to withstand the blow.  
Lun was surprised to see it.  
"No way ...!"

Dororo prepared to issue to throw a boomerang boomerang ninja ninja to arm's robot held Momoka.

Tamama issued a double aura Impact Whereas Moa using the magic wand to hit with great force.  
Now Lun's robot left hand was broken.  
Lun shocked. "No way ..."

Tamama and Moa attacks have hit both the robot so the robot's legs fell to the ground.

Lun screamed. "Kyaaa!"

Lin was surprised when driving a robot when she heard the screams of her twin sister."Lun!"

Natsumi now be a chance to break the robot's hand when Lin Lin complacency.  
"Jeez ... damned!" "I was careless!" Lin surprised.  
Then Natsumi break the robot's right leg so that Lin's robot is fell.

The fight between Urda and Giroro increasingly tense.  
"Huh, she would not give up!" Giroro boarded his silver robot.

Urda use a big laser gun to shoot in the direction waveform for robots Giroro

Giroro ago about a robot.  
"Damn it ...!"  
Frog: "Oh, no!" "Giroro!"

Smoke coming from the engine Giroro's robots.  
Giroro: "She has a dangerous weapon ..."

Urda: "Hmph!" "A Keron really stubborn, even though you left!"  
Giroro: "Hah ... left?" "What do you mean?"  
Urda using a laser gun again.  
"None of your business!" "But you will die!"  
Giroro must be thinking to find ways that can be done until he can be reasonable.  
Giroro move the robot towards the robot Urda to crash it.

Urda was surprised to see Giroro's robot to move towards her robot.

Giroro jumped out of the engine robots, pulled out the engine wings to fly. When it crashed that robot when Urda panic once so there was an explosion.

Keroro: "Well, we had to run to the city of Tokyo!"  
Natsumi and others fled to get away from the enemy. They lost that much.

At headquarters, she was surprised after being contacted by Urda that the fugitive had escaped.

"Our robots can not move because they are destroyed!" "I guess they're not ordinary people ..." Urda bring the transmitter signal.  
"Who are they really?" Asked Rachel tense.

After she explained by phone, Fuyuki (Evil) really get angry.  
"Damn it ...!"" Useless ...!"

Lilith is standing beside the door. She was quiet as a statue.  
"Mr. Fuyuki ..."

Natsumi and friends riding on the robot was to go to Tokyo.  
Koyuki: "I feel a premonition that something wrong ..."  
Momoka: "What do you mean, Azumaya-san?"  
Natsumi: "I do not understand ..."

Giroro think when he was troubled.

Dororo looked at Giroro looked nervous.  
"What happened, Giroro?"  
"I do not entirely understand her words ..." Giroro confused.  
Dororo: "That woman?"  
Giroro: "Motorists robot!" "She says we just left!"  
"Huh ... we left?" "What do you mean?" Keroro confused blinking in surprise.  
Giroro: "I do not know who referred to her"

Suddenly Kururu tells the other by radio.  
"Khu ... Khu ... we are already near Tokyo, but you'd better look out!"

Natsumi and others out of the robot was to see the situation in Tokyo. But they were shocked.

In Tokyo there are towns that were badly damaged, cars damaged and destroyed and ruined towers Nishizawa and messy.

Natsumi and others did not expect all the circumstances in tokyo was so different from before.  
Dororo: "So they are doing ...?"  
"It is impossible ...!" Momoka panic.  
"Cruel ..!" Moa covered her mouth with both hands.  
"Who did this?"Tamama angry.

Haru became tense.  
"This feels just like the incident atomic bomb on Hiroshima"

Giroro: "Wait, if this happened here, how about Nishizawa home?"  
"Eh?" "Do not tell me that ..." Momoka anxious and worried.  
Talolo has shown Nishizawa's plane found in a state badly damaged on the outskirts of the city.  
"Hey, look!"  
Frog: "It's a Nishizawa's company-owned aircraft ..."  
Momoka worried parents in the future on this ..  
They went to Nishizawa's house to make sure . What happens at home Nishizawa?

Next ...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Mystery Behind Past

Natsumi and her friends went into the house Nishizawa to see this situation in future. They thought they would be safe or not at home but unfortunately roughly what they did not expect. Apparently Nishizawa's house had been damaged and old, although the debris was a mess everywhere.

"It is impossible ... how can that be?" Asked Giroro shocked.  
"No way,Momochi's homes guarded by strong security Nishizawa property but what I can do!" Tamama Nishizawa shocked to see a house that is more severe than ever.

"Who did this?"Koyuki did not expect.

"No, my house!" Momoka shock.  
Then she knelt in front of her house was badly damaged and broken.  
"Why ...?"

Natsumi entertaining Momoka  
"Momoka ..."  
After seeing such circumstances, Momoka screamed because it was a memories of Momoka's home with her parents. Momoka suddenly fainted, then Natsumi and Koyuki help her.  
"No, Momochi!" Tamama approached Momoka.

What happens at home Nishizawa? Who is doing at Nishizawa's residence.

Next ...

In the dream, Momoka was confused on the dark side.  
"Where is this?" "How come I'm in this dark place?"

Suddenly before her eyes, there are Momoka's parents and Paul and the soldiers she knew.  
"Father!" "Mother" "Everyone!" Momoka happy.  
She ran towards all people, but all of a sudden they went away from Momoka.

Momoka panic when running, yelling.  
"Wait, where you want to!"  
Only Paul and Momoka's parent was standing.

Momoka: "Mother!" "Father!" "Paul!"

Suddenly comes the boss of the organization claimed a huge Fuyuki Hinata-faced cynic in front of everyone and Momoka's parent.

"Hah!" "You ...!" Momoka shocked.  
Everyone was gone. Then Paul and Momoka's parent also disappeared.

"MOM!" "DAD!" "Oh, no!" Momoka shout.

Momoka opened her eyes and then woke up with shock on her face.  
Natsumi: "Are you okay?"  
Momoka looked very shocked and felt unable to answer, even though she was pale-faced.  
Koyuki: "We mourn, Nishizawa-san"

Momoka so look around her house after waking up, then she ran looking for her parents.  
Natsumi tries to stop a run Momoka.  
"Where are you going?"

Momoka desperately looking for signs that the people who are still alive, including her parents.  
"Mother!" "Father!" "Where are you?" "I'm home!"

No one answered only once silent. Momoka is kneeling with her face glum. Keroro and the others came here on Momoka.

"Ms Momoka, how are you?" Asked Keroro worry.  
Momoka: "Hey ...!"  
Momoka so out of emotion, she berated Keroro.  
"Why did you bring me here!" "I won't to come here again, I may go into the real world!"

Keroro panic when his neck was strangled.  
"Aah!" "Let me go!"  
"Stop, Momoka!" Koyuki arbitrate.

Natsumi sudden slap in Momoka's face with her right hand.  
Koyuki blinking stare Natsumi did slap Momoka's face.  
"Natsumi?"  
Natsumi: "Don't be spoiled!" "I know you are very sad and very shocked but you have to believe!"  
Momoka: "Believe?"  
Natsumi: 'Yes, same with you, I also worry with my grandmother, so I lost my grandmother in the future but I'm sure this is the future because we came here "" If you do not lose someone you love, you have to believe! "

Keroro been separated from strangulation Momoka.  
"Miss Natsumi ..."  
Koyuki: "Natsumi ..."

Natsumi told Momoka that they had been worried at Momoka.

Self-Momoka (Ura Momoka) said on Momoka that Natsumi's advice that was true once and asked her to trust.

Momoka nodded her head.  
"Natsumi-san, sorry I'm still useless ..."  
Natsumi entertaining Momoka to call it.  
"It's not your fault, we must look for any survivors around here!" "Maybe somebody knows what happened!" "Because of that, we'll help you find your parents or anyone still living here"

Haru: "Yes, Momoka nee-chan!" "I'm sure there are safe here!"  
"Yes ..." Momoka smile when nodded her head when she cried.

Dororo again tells Natsumi and others because Giroro show something on them somewhere.  
Natsumi and the other went to the page Nishizawa's house to see Giroro there. Natsumi: "What, Giroro?"

Giroro answer when he showed something even better views.  
"Look!"  
Cannons in the war, tanks and fighter aircraft have been destroyed everywhere.

"What happened?"Natsumi blinked in surprise.

Giroro: "I think they're against something more powerful than an alien or pokopen ..."  
"Eh?" "Who's stronger?" Asked Keroro shocked.

Giroro: "Impossible, I do not think this war is really tragic" "There seems to be a devastating security Nishizawa house is like ..."  
Tamama: "You mean the robots had ...?"  
"Maybe my instincts 85 %..." Giroro sure of it.

"Damn them!" "Will they can't forgive!" Ura Momoka more furious.  
"Me too!" Tamama also angry with the nature of his personality.

Giroro exhaled breath, he does not care about human behavior or not.  
Natsumi: "It is impossible stringent safeguards could be prevented something powerful" "I think there's something wrong in this future"  
Momoka still do not trust.  
"Is not the security that is too strong?" "But how could there really so?"  
Giroro: "Is this the boss's action ...?"  
Natsumi nagging at Giroro.  
"Speak what you are!" "No way Fuyuki do like this!"  
Moa: "Is there a safe in here?"  
Natsumi shook her head. "I do not know ..."

Suddenly Kururu call everyone to the place he could find.  
Kururu show where he pointed.  
"Khu ... khu ... there is a show you in there!"  
The place was a spacious room for Nisizawa's house surveillance and many computers to keep the peace, there wide-screen monitor for a very large radar but it looks broken.

Natsumi a look into the engine room. "It's ...?"  
Momoka: "This is a space commander to maintain security control over here!"

Kururu check the monitor.  
"I so understand this situation ... Khu khu ... "  
Natsumi: "What do you mean?"  
Pururu: "Oh, right!" "It seems you know something ..."  
Keroro: "Did you know?"  
Kururu said that the Nishizawa's house was attacked several years ago.  
Natsumi: "A few years ago?" "Well, what year is it now?"  
Kururu: "I told you, this year is the year 2030 ..."  
Natsumi: "The year 2030 ..."

Giroro remember about boss's age.  
"Hold it, boss it around 24-35 years old ...!"  
Moa: "Isn't that this year means the 34-year-old Fuyuki, is not it?" "You could said, examination of age?"  
"So it is Fuyuki boss ...?" asked Momoka shut her mouth.  
"There's no way he was not a genuine Fuyuki!" Keroro not believe.

Koyuki is blinking as if she wanted to know

"When will this Nishizawa-san's house was attacked?"

Kururu trying to turn on the monitor.  
"Wait a minute, I first check on this monitor!"  
Kururu makes this monitor is turned on until resolved samapai the monitor was able to work. Kururu examine the data on the monitor.  
"Khu ... khu ... I already fix" "Now we know it ..."  
Natsumi: "Did you know?"

Kururu tells everyone that the Nishizawa's house was attacked approximately twelve years ago.  
Everyone: "Twelve years ago!"

Natsumi thinks about the mystery behind the past two dozen years ago.  
"I want to know what's going on 12 years ago!"  
Haru: "Sis, if you're not from here?"

"Lho, ...so…!"Natsumi hesitant.  
"Oh, lest you from the past?" Haru became interested.  
Natsumi blinked, nodded her head. "Er ... yes"  
Koyuki recommend to friends to tell the truth on Haru and Talolo about themselves because the kids are helping them.

Haru and Talolo get an explanation of the purpose of Natsumi.  
Talolo so enthusiastic after hearing the explanation of Natsumi and others.  
"Oh, you guys from the past come back in time to save your friends!"

Haru: "Fuyuki ..." "I think I've heard but I can not remember!"  
Natsumi: "You know him?"  
Haru: "No, but I can not remember because I have amnesia!"  
Natsumi exhaled breath mixed with her face a little disappointed with a smile.  
"Really!" "I understand ..."

Suddenly a loud voice and harsh place, Natsumi and others by surprise.  
"This voice ..." Koyuki blinking in surprise.  
Dororo tense while holding a knife.  
"Oh, they yet again ...!"

Giroro time ran out of space. Giroro meeting was yet three of another robot.  
"Damn ...!"

Outside there is a group robot come.  
Lun see nothing out of the engine room near the house Nishizawa.  
"I found them!".

Urda see Giroro currently looking sternly deal with.  
"Grr ... damn that red frog!" "He destroyed my robot!" "It will be cleansed!"  
Lin: "Colonel Urda?"

Giroro shoot it with a rifle. Urda control the robot raised it hand to slap Giroro so he flew up, but Dororo managed to hold Giroro when he jumped high.

Dororo: "You okay, Giroro?"  
Giroro: "Thanks, Dororo!"

Both the robot control room where the twins were surrounded. Then they tear down Tiu space so that the roofs were falling, Natsumi and others attempting to escape from that place.

Urda smile, controlling the robot to approach them.  
"Found, will catch you!"  
Tamama panicked when he saw the gold robot come.  
"Alas ... he's here!"  
Tamama prepares to fight a robot owned by Urda.

Tamama issued Imapact Tamama to fire into the direction of the robot.

"Huh .. Just a normal stance," Urda calm.  
Urda is pressing a button to remove the antenna from the shoulders of the robot. Urda use an antenna to make the Tamama's ball jealousy increasingly become weaker and smaller so that disappeared.  
"Ah!" "No way!" Tamama blinked in surprise.  
"Well, Give up!" Urda smiled a little.

Are Natsumi and her friends will be caught?

Suddenly someone came up with the driver mounted the bike. The man was shot the missile bullet as he climbed motor toward Urda's robot so that the missile blew toward the robot. Suddenly, the robot falls to the ground.

"Ouch!" Urda screaming in pain after the robot falls.  
Both twins were very surprised to see the incident.  
"Colonel Urda!" Lin blinked in surprise.  
Lun: "Who's that?"

After the motorcycle driver was landed by climbing the motor, then motor driver is turned toward Dororo and Giroro.  
"Mr. Dororo, Mr. Giroro, quickly drop your first robot!" Commands the motor driver wearing a helmet.

Dororo and Giroro very surprised at people that already know them.  
Giroro: "How do you know ...?"

The driver of the motor was quickly told them to quickly do before too late.  
Dororo throw a ninja boomerang to drop foot robot so the robot will fall while Giroro're using a weapon to break the tremendous right foot robot Lin for robots that will collapse. Finally, two twin robots were successfully dropped on the ground.  
The driver of the motor was sent Natsumi and others quickly followed.  
Keroro feel not believe it. "Why do we follow?"  
Natsumi has trust in the driver's motor.  
"I think he's not a bad guy, I trust him"  
Keroro surprised. "What!"  
Natsumi and the others follow the motorbike driver somewhere.

Once the target has disappeared again, Urda was annoyed as she stepped on its robot because it fails to capture the fugitive.  
. "Damn ... I'm definitely catch them next time!"

Lun: "General Urda, they are not ordinary people but their ingenuity ..."  
Urda: "Huh ... Keronian nation that is always with those people!"  
Lin: "Oh yes, I've heard people Keronian ..."

Urda gritted on Lun and Lin so they're blink so that two twin was surprised as she hugged each other.  
"Do not talk like this, remember"  
Lin & Lun: "Forgive us, colonel Urda!"

The driver of the motor that opens a secret door behind a large rock, then he brings the motor into the door.  
"Secret door!" Tamama blank.

Dororo want to know who the driver motor.  
Giroro surprised to see a mysterious motorcycle driver. "He knows our name ..."  
"Eh?" Natsumi and friends wonder.

After the door was closed, the man let go of his helmet. After removing his helmet, he was bearded wide and large body posture, approximately 40 years old. Bearded man lifted a hand to pay homage to Momoka.  
"Welcome, Miss Momoka, Tamama lord!"  
"Huh ... you know us?" Momoka surprised.  
"How could you tell us?" Asked Tamama surprised.

Smiling bearded man laughed.  
"Haha ... you forgot, huh? "You've grown into a frog"  
Tamama realize because he knows it turns out that person is **Masayoshi Yoshiogadaira**, formerly a youngest soldier in the house of residence Nishizawa.  
Momoka surprised to meet with Masayoshida Yoshigaidaira now  
"Is that you Masayoshida-san!" "You alive it"

Masayoshida: "Miss Momoka was young and beautiful yes!" "Where were you for 19 years!"  
Momoka intend to explain to Yoshiogadaira about that goal.

Masayoshi hears stories from Momoka about that goal.  
"Oh, right!"  
Momoka asked about attacks on Masayoshida twelve years ago.  
"If you're still alive, you'll know what's going on in my house twelve years ago?" "Where is Paul and my parents?"  
Masayoshi looked shocked because it could not say exactly at Momoka.  
Giroro: "What happened?"

Masayoshida looked sad and bowed his head.  
"If I tell the truth to you, young lady would be very sad and broken heart!"

Momoka: "I understand, Masayoshida-san" "Please tell me the truth!"

Natsumi: "Masayoshi-san, can tell Twelve years ago?"  
Koyuki: "Yes, Momoka worried at all"  
Masayoshi out his breath, finally willing to tell the events of the past twelve years.  
"Well ..."  
Masayoshi told the case was about the past twelve years ago was terrible.

"Twelve years ago we were fighting with robots that destroyed the home security Nishizawa, we tried to stop them but could not defeat a stronger enemy once!"

"Impossible ... where the robots that?" Masayoshi was young age of 28 years.  
Senior commanders who have blinders: "I do not know maybe from outer space robot ...!"  
"They wade in here!" One of the soldiers panicked.  
Senior commander: "It seems we are in trouble!" "Do not have time anymore, we have to fight alone!"  
"Yes, sir!" Masayoshi nodded his head.

Too bad the war lasted over, the team Nishizawa was defeated by troops robots unidentified organization.

Masayoshida opened his eyes to see what happened after he was unconscious. It turns out in front of his eyes, all dwelling houses have been damaged and destroyed Nishizawa.  
"Gosh ...!".

The young man was looking for colleagues who are still living in the vicinity of the house Nishizawa after the war was over, but there were no survivors.  
"Shit ...!"" Where are they? "

Masayoshi suddenly heard a voice from inside the rubble. Masayoshi remove debris, then find a senior in critical condition. Masayoshida tried to remove senior from debris that happened to him.

Masayoshida check on his seniors. "Senior, are you alright?"

Senior looked badly injured because of hand and shoulder was badly injured so could not be saved. Masayoshida intend to bring seniors to the doctor but the senior was firmly rejected because he told Masayoshida that he can not live anymore.

Before he died, the senior has said the last words on Masayoshida.  
"If you're young and alive, you must be a great person and never I teach!" "Promise to protect all persons and families Nishizawa!"  
"No!" Masayoshi shock once.  
Soon senior eventually died. After a senior has passed away, Masayoshi very shocked once when he cried out of sadness.  
"NO!"

After Masayoshida tell the story of the battle was twelve years ago.

"Poor!" "Cruel one of them!" Moa horror.  
Giroro comment.  
"It's true my guess right about ..."  
Momoka worried when he was entertaining Masayoshida.  
"I understand how you feel but what happened to my parents?"

Giroro surprised, asked. "Strange, isn't the most powerful Momoka's parents, right?"  
Tamama also argued with Giroro.  
"Sure enough, Momochi's parents wouldmost powerful and invincible, but why is that?"

Masayoshi not hesitate to tell the truth.

Momoka: "What actually happened to my parents?"  
Masayoshida will tell the truth behind the terrible tragedy in Momoka and her friends.  
"Actually they were dead" "Since Ms Momoka disappeared, Mrs. Ouka died after drinking poison is not known!".

It made Momoka so shocked at all. Not only Momoka, Natsumi and others are also shocked.

Tamama asked with surprise.  
"Mother Ouka died from drinking poisoned coffee?"

Momoka shock once she even asked Masayoshida.  
"So, what happened with my father?"  
Masayoshida: "He died while protecting residential Nishizawa!" "I do not want to remember that time ...".  
Koyuki: "At that time ...?"" What do you mean? "

A man sighed as he hesitated.  
"Twelve years ago, after the war, I trying to find Mr. Nishizawa and Mr. Paul but I never thought something impossible happens!"  
"The impossibility?" "Why?" Natsumi asked, blinking ..  
"Actually ... "Masayoshi looked very shocked.

After the war, Masayoshi find any survivors around the house Nishizawa immense.  
Masayoshi shouted as he searched for any survivors.  
"Mr. Nishizawa!" "Sir Paul!"

Masayoshida suddenly heard shots from behind the ruins of buildings  
"Gunshots?"  
He ran toward the back to the ruins of buildings, he approached the edge of the road near the damaged building. Until he was surprised when he found Mr. Nishizawa who was killed while sitting in a corner of the wall as his head shot.  
"NO!" "Mr. Nishizawa!" Masayoshi face screaming with surprise and shock at all.

After telling Natsumi and others about Momoka's father's death, Momoka was so shocked and covered her face as she cried.

Giroro: "What!" "Momoka's dad is a victim?"  
Dororo: "No way ..."  
"Momoka-san ..." Moa looks straight grief.  
Natsumi and Koyuki also successively grief.  
Momoka shock once when screaming while sobbing.  
"NO!" "MOTHER!" "DAD!".

Momoka so sorry and hit the floor.  
"I will revenge for my parents!"  
"Momoka, Don't!" Natsumi tried to stop the anger Momoka.

Suddenly there is an old keronian was carrying a stick to stop the anger Momoka.

Keroro old keronian blinking stare.  
"Why, who are you?"  
Tamama blinking stare at the old keronian.  
"Oh, there is a keronian!"

"Oh, sir Yariri!" Masayoshi blinking, calling the name of an old keronian.

Giroro surprised look on Yariri.  
"Jeez ... why do people Keron here?" "Strange, is not we're hostile?".

Masayoshida: "He is the head of an underground village,Yariri-sama who helped us!"

Koyuki: "He's helping you?"

Masayoshi nodded his head.  
"True, he said he had long lived in the village underground, then it will allow all people living in the village underground!"  
Natsumi: "The village underground?" "There are people who are alive?"  
"Yes" Masayoshida nodded his head.

Yariri see Momoka with his face carefully.  
"I hear you're the daughter of Mr. Nishizawa who disappeared during the nineteen years ago!" "Before your father died, he asked me to express on Miss Momoka if you're still alive!"  
Momoka: "Huh?" "You know my father?" "What does my father saying?"  
Yariri tell on Momoka the message from Momoka's father  
"Don't store revenge, just do it" "You have to believe to find the truth"

That sentence makes Momoka remember her mother ever told her. Eventually she realized her mistake, she understood the phrase used by her father.

Haru suggested in Momoka.  
"That's right he said, is the future but if you charge it"  
Momoka nodded her head when she asked for forgiveness.  
"You're right ... Sorry to all everyone"

Yariri: "So you people who elected the chairman Asasa shaman?"

Keroro blinked shocked.  
"Huh ... how do you know?"  
"Fu ... fu ... fu ... easy!" Mr. Yariri smiled a little.

Yariri explain the Keroro and the others.  
"Actually I have long waited for the legend of 'warrior angel'!"  
Momoka: "Swordsman angel!"  
Mr. Yariri: "Yes, you are the warrior angel to save the future of this!"  
"Huh ... we elected to save the future of this?" Natsumi blinked, asked ..  
"Then what happened during this?" Giroro asked Yariri.  
Natsumi: "Why does the earth look so bad?"

Yariri glare on Keroro and the others with his quiet.  
"You want to know the cause?" "All right, I'll tell you about what happened and about Fuyuki Hinata!".  
Natsumi: "When did this happen on earth?"  
Yariri immediately replied, "Twelve years ago when the war"  
"Glek ... gosh!" Giroro blinked in surprise.

Yariri: "Before the war, people who have interest in Occult named Fuyuki Hinata became leader Occult"  
Momoka blink: "Hah ... Fuyuki-kun became the leader of Occult?" "Really?"  
Yariri: "Indeed, yes ... but I do not believe ..."  
Natsumi looked on Mr. Yariri with distrust  
"What do you mean?"  
Yariri: "Before the war, Fuyuki has since disappeared"  
Momoka: "What!"  
Natsumi: "Fuyuki disappeared since before the war?"  
Yariri: "Yes, but I do not think 'that person' destroy the planet keron, our village"

"What!" Asked Keroro and the others shocked when heard the words of Mr. Yariri.  
"Our planet exploded by someone?"  
"No ... if our parents do?" Asks Dororo looks worried.  
Yariri shook his head.  
Keroro and his friends so shocked to hear an explanation from Yariri.  
"Jeez ... so mean ...?" Giroro surprised.

Giroro considering the time battle, Urda said so that Keroro and the others just left.  
"She said at that time ..."

"Dororo...!" Koyuki is entertaining Dororo.  
"Uncle ..." Moa also entertain Keroro.

Mr. Yariri use a stick to bring up the screen on the planet Keron who perished. "If you do not believe, will show you this!"  
"Gosh ... that was our planet!" Tamama blank.

Planet Keron was changed to the red planet like blood.  
Keroro surprised: "Huh? \" "Planet it to red?"  
Giroro: "Don' tell met ..."  
Many keron who ran panic when attacked by a mysterious organization army, then destroy the cities. Planet Keron had been destroyed.

Once appointed Mr. Yariri, Keroro very severe shock after hearing about the planet Keron has been lost. Keroro severe shock at the thought of his parents' situation.

Keroro accused carelessly to Natsumi.  
"Hii ... what kind of person he is!" "Why Fuyuki together so bad is that?" "I hate humans pokopen!"  
Natsumi angrily complained: "Huh!" "What have I done?"  
Keroro and Natsumi fight again.

Haru and Talolo tried to stop the quarrel between Natsumi and Keroro but did not succeed because this fight can't stop. Suddenly, the fight can be stopped by Yariri.  
Yariri: "Young people, do not blame yourself and don't blame everyone else!"

Natsumi and Keroro stop fighting, then turned away each other.  
Koyuki: "Natsumi ..."  
Pururu: "Keroro ..."

Mr. Yariri had informed on Keroro and the others.  
"He has all men aliens to destroy our planet.  
"What!" Asked everyone else.  
"Mr. Fuyuki have all the men?" Asked Keroro blinked in surprise.  
Yariri nodded his head. "Yes ..."  
"Impossible ..." Momoka shock by not believing.

Natsumi argue: "I do not believe that bastard Fuyuki I knew it was not because he's my brother!"  
Yariri: "Brother?" "You're Fuyuki's older sister if you can believe it?"

Natsumi still believe Fuyuki not bad people because of Fuyuki possibility of there somewhere.  
"Yes, I will seek the truth that people were not sure Fuyuki Fuyuki and original in one place!"  
Giroro attention on Natsumi.  
"Natsumi ..."  
Yariri ask Keroro and Natsumi, others do not blame anyone and must work together to find the truth. Yariri asks Natsumi and her friends followed him to the city.

Keroro and his friends were attending to the road among Yariri at the house very small.

Koyuki look around the small town below the ground.  
"Well ... a lot of people who lived!"  
Masayoshida: "There is also an aliens!"  
Giroro: "So they lived together here!" "Are not they enemies?" "Why?"  
Yariri: "Giroro, your word too much anyway you increasingly do not understand this situation"  
Giroro: "What do you mean?"  
"Mr. Yariri, where we want to?" Momoka asked to Mr. Yariri.

Yariri glare a very large house.  
"I want you to meet with him in that house!"

Dororo: "He?" "Who is he?"  
Pururu: "Does he know the cause of this?"  
Yariri: "Of course, but soon his life would end this"  
Giroro: "Huh ... why?"  
Yariri: "If you met him, you'd definitely know him!"

Yariri sent Masayoshi take Momoka and her friends into the room the man.  
In the big house, Masayoshi escort Momoka and her friends into the room.  
Keroro: "Why are we invited over there?"

Masayoshi let Keroro and the others entered the room.  
"Please go in!"  
However, they entered the room, then they meet with parents who were sitting in a wheelchair. Grandpa seemed bland and very old.  
"Who was that old man?" Keroro blink so confused.  
"I think I've ever seen him where ..."Tamama blink stared to the old man.

Momoka realized later found out the old man, he is Paul Moriyama, Momoka's waiter.  
"Impossible ... Paul!"

"What!" "Paul?" Natsumi and her friend was surprised.

Momoka here to Paul who was sitting in a wheelchair.  
"Paul, it's me!" Momoka is kneeling in front of Paul.  
But he had not spoken.

Momoka: "Paul?"  
"What happened to his?" Asked Tamama see Paul's situation is not good.

Masayoshida: "Yes, Paul trying desperately to fight the enemies in order to protect the residence Nishizawa, but ..."  
Koyuki: "But?"  
Masayoshida: "Actually, Mr. Paul was attacked by someone that he paralysis"  
Natsumi: "Someone that?" "Who is he?"  
Giroro: "The man was no ordinary man, right?"  
Masayoshida: "Right, that person has the power of the terrible"  
Keroro in a state of pale: "The power is horrible?"

Masayoshida say, his testimony time war at Nishizawa's home, watching Paul attacked a woman who is not known.

Momoka: "Women are not known?"  
Masayoshida nodded his head,  
"Yes, I don't know who it is, but Paul-san to be paralyzed because his strength"  
Natsumi: "What happened to him?"  
Masayoshida told by a doctor, Paul became bland after being attacked the woman.

Giroro asked Masayoshida about attacks on women in Paul.  
Masayoshida: "No doubt, twelve years ago she was issued a few snakes from her head"  
Everyone: "Some of the snakes out of her head!"  
Haru: "As the legend medusa story"

Description: Medusa is a creature of legend in a way a snake-haired woman.

Natsumi feel familiar with it.  
"I think I've heard of ... but why can not I remember?"

Felt tears begin to gather at the side of his eyes, Momoka sobbing.  
"I'm sorry, Paul!" "I can't protect anyone here"  
Paul holding Momoka's hands with a weak.  
Paul smiled a weak sound.  
"Miss Momo ..."  
Momoka: "Paul, you can talk but your voice really weak!"  
Masayoshi said with a sad face.  
"Unfortunately after the paralysis, his voice is still not good ..."  
"Why all of which she do to you?" "I do not believe him ..." Momoka shock once.

Paul holding Momoka's hands with tightly.  
Momoka: "Paul?"

Paul tried to show something on the table with grace.

Masayoshi take a letter on the table.  
"I understand your point"  
Masayoshi gave the letter to Natsumi.  
"This letter to you ..."

Natsumi after being given a letter from Masayoshida: "This letter?"  
Masayoshida: "Actually 16 years ago Fuyuki together to give this letter to Sir Paul!"  
Momoka: "Fuyuki!" "You met him?"  
Masayoshida nodded his head. "Yes, he told Paul that he wanted to give the letter to you!"

Paul looked Momoka with his eyes slightly open. Then he smiled after staring Momoka.  
"Miss Momo, Fuyuki ..."  
Paul suddenly cough out loud.  
"What you said earlier?" Momoka asked holding Paul's hand.  
Paul speaks is always weak.  
"... The cause of his chapter ... ... is ... 'Sckull'...!"  
Momoka: "Sckull?" "What's that?"

Paul issued his tears with a smile on his face last time staring at a Momoka., Suddenly there he did not move anymore. Some of the time Paul closed his eyes for the last time.  
Momoka: "Paul!"

"NO!" Momoka crying hugging Paul.

Natsumi and her friends did not say anything and also sad.  
"No!" "PAUL!" Tamama cry in front of Paul who was not alive anymore.  
Tamama ask Kururu to turn on Paul but Kururu refused because Kururu knows he can't turn on humans.

"The last he saw you smile, he was very glad to see you again ..." Yariri emerged from the door.  
"Yariri?" Momoka tears in her eyes.

Yariri: "He wants you as a strong girl once because he loves you ..." "He also wants you to be a hero in front of his eyes"  
Momoka looked at Paul. "Paul ..."  
Momoka tears in her eyes again while hugging Paul.

Keroro, Natsumi and everyone were praying mourin in front of the tomb of Paul in between both Momoka's parents.  
Giroro tears in his eyes.  
"He's a great person once I've ever met ..."  
Dororo was touched.  
"Well, he was high-minded in order to protect the princess!"  
Keroro also moved, he would not stop crying. Keroro ducked sad, crying.  
"Paul-san great people I've ever met!"  
"Khu ..." Kururu just don't say anything.

Momoka was carrying roses to put in front of the tomb with Tamama.

Momoka asks Natsumi and Momoka and the others leave her and Tamama in the tomb.  
"Excuse me, can leave us alone here?"  
After Natsumi and the others go, Momoka put flowers in front of the tomb of Paul and Momoka's parent.

Momoka and Tamama pray together.  
"Rest in peace, Mama, Papa and Paul!"  
Inside the mind Momoka, his parents and Paul frequently smiled at her.

**TO BE CONTIUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Spirit of House

The residence once belonged to Hinata family's house

===  
In it there is silence in a deserted place. None of the objects everywhere in the house, then in the cellar next in Sergeant's first room until a small refrigerator and then the last base that was dark and silent. Suddenly there was a fire that shines purple float, comes the spirit that was colored purple. Who is that ghost?

In the living room provided,  
Natsumi and friends have been talking about a letter from Fuyuki.  
Natsumi asked Masayoshida. "When this letter was given?"  
Masayoshida replied, "I wonder if after Fuyuki graduated high school at the age of 18, he came to the house Nishizawa to submit a letter to us"  
Natsumi: "After that, what else did he say?"  
Masayoshida: "He said if the letter was given to you, you must solve the puzzle in the mail"

"This letter puzzle?" Everyone asked.  
"Oh yes, I remember Fuyuki-san came back to the house Nishzawa on a year ago after years Fuyuki gave a letter to us" Masayoshida remember.  
"Really?" Natsumi asked.

Momoka was praying in front of Paul's tomb, accompanied by Tamama..  
Tamama wiping his eyes with his hand because he did not resist the feeling of sadness.  
"Why is he so dead?  
"Tamama, he's nice and pay attention!" Momoka entertaining Tamama.  
Tamama nodded his head.  
Momoka see the sky with a sad face as she declared that what she did today.

=  
Masayoshi tells the story of fifteen years ago before Nishizawa's house was attacked, Fuyuki come back to Nishizawa's house to talk to Mr Nishizawa for a reason.

"What discuss between both Fuyuki-dono and Nishizawa-sama,"Dororo said.  
"We don't know because they never said anything about the secret ..." Masayoshi shook his head.  
Kururu asked, "Why do not we solve the puzzle in the letter after we read the letter?"  
"Sure enough, will I read this" "you could say, complete the puzzle first?" Moa read this letter. The contents of the letter is a piece of paper.

Natsumi: "Just a piece of paper"  
Koyuki asked the Moa. "You could read to us?"  
"Alright" Moa smiled nodding her head as she read out a letter this.

Moa read it from beginning.  
"Go into the house we first met with extraterrestrials, and then lived together while all messed up but we really really happy, thank you guys over there"  
Koyuki blinking wonder, "What do you mean?"  
Natsumi: "At home?" "So we have to find another letter in there?"

Keroro remember about the house he once lived.  
"Sure enough, we have not come a long oak Hinata house together"  
Koyuki said, "We have not visited the Natsumi's old house since moved into a new house with her family"  
Natsumi nodded her head. "Yes ..."

Giroro blink, "the old house?" "So you ...?"

Momoka is back together Tamama after praying at the tomb of Paul.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"How are with Paul's tomb," said Koyuki.  
"Yeah, I'm fine ..." Momoka nodded her head.

"Miss Momoka, I'm really sorry because I was useless" Masayoshida bowed his head as he apologized.  
Momoka suggest Masayoshida to not blame himself.  
Momoka actually mad at anyone that claimed the lives of parents and others, including Paul.

Natsumi: "Momoka-chan, we've got a new job"  
Momoka asked, "new job?"  
"Yes, we have to go to my old house first!" Natsumi nodded her head.  
"Fuyuki's old house?" "Are you ...?" Momoka asked to blink.  
"You do not know, the family moved to a new home Hinata since Fuyuki-kun graduated from high school!" Koyuki said.  
Momoka: "Oh, I see!"

"Wait ... I remember!" Masayoshi blinking nervously.  
"What is it, Masayoshi?" Momoka asked.  
"Are you going to go to that house," said Masayoshi.  
"Yes, but why?" Asked Natsumi blinked in surprise.  
"So you ..." Dororo asked.

"The house is cursed ..." said Masayoshi with his face glum.  
"The house is condemned?" Asked everyone.

Masayoshida explains, "Yes, a few years ago I never went into the house to find the puzzle in there but there is suddenly a rumbling sound should be no people, there are several small robots attack people although some say he while there is a mew condemned in the house quiet and empty "  
"The sound of noise but no nobody paid?" "Small-size robots?" "There's a curse?" Said Natsumi and others wonder.  
"Hii ...!" Giroro fear. Oh yes, Giroro never afraid of ghosts since childhood.

"We actually go there?" Said Koyuki.  
Natsumi thinks for a decision. Then Natsumi decides to go to her old house to find something to do with Fuyuki.  
Her friends also joined with Natsumi. Then Masayoshi too.

In Hinata's old house,

At night, Keroro and others had reached the old family house Hinata.

"The house has long been an old ..."

"The house that makes me remember the little time we play together in this house!" Natsumi memories.  
"Yes, I also came to Fuyuki's house to play!" Momoka feel nostalagia.

"Me too!" Koyuki is also given.

"I've never this house, I want to be with an uncle in the house as the memories!" "You could say, miss?" Moa think nostalagia.  
"I will not give up!" Tamama think when envy see Moa.

"Why Natsumi's families move?" Giroro asked.  
Koyuki explains, "Because Ms. Aki got a new job, all moved into a new house"  
Keroro asks, "new job?"

Natsumi: "Yes, she worked at the company's new comic magazine"  
Keroro: "a new comic company?"  
Natsumi told Keroro that her mother does not work anymore in comics companies 'Geroro' because it's over.  
Keroro shock of surprise after hearing from Natsumi about mama's job mama.  
"So Captain Geroro gone ...?"  
Keroro feel disappointed because of all the times really changed.  
Now Natsumi and her friends entered the house.

Giroro suddenly stops when he senses something lurking.  
"What is it, Giroro?" Dororo asked.  
Giroro look to the left-right  
"I think someone is following us"  
But outside there was not anybody.  
Giroro: "Just my feelings?"  
"Is this act a ghost?" Asked Keroro thought.  
"WHAT!" "Why?" Asked Giroro acting weird as if frightened.

===

Once entered into the house, unknown someone peeking over a neighbor's house. He soldiers who phoned his supervisor to report the details.

"Well, good!" Urda called army spies.

Urda ordered all soldiers followed her into the house with Lin and Lun.  
a soldier was reported to the commander Urda.  
"Ms. Urda, a call to you from the commander Rachel"  
"All right!" Urda received a call that is given the soldier.

Urda smiled a little as she smoked when you call Rachel to explain something about the fugitive.  
"They were in the house, do not worry we can surround them at home with ease!"  
"Do not let the boss failed later disappointed!" Rachel was on the phone.  
"Yes, we will not disappoint the boss again" Urda call when she was cold.

Suddenly Lun said through the screen of the robot's Urda.  
"Do we need to surround the house?" Asked Lun.  
"True, but we own down to catch the fugitive!" Urda said smiling.  
"Eh?" "So we'll catch them with our own hands?" Lin asked nervously, blinking.  
"True, they never get out of the house!" "So we can catch them easily!" Urda smiled a little and a little laugh.

Keroro and the others are continuing into Hinata family's old house. Natsumi see empty space with a given space as a living room where they relax. Giroro look to the home page when considering he had lived in his tent.

Keroro accompanied Tamama and Moa was looking into an empty room that once belonged Fuyuki's room. Keroro see Fuyuki's bedroom door, he was pounding.

A feeling inside him made him hope that when he opened the door ... he will see Fuyuki in his room, and doing what is usually done.  
Keroro want to open the door ... and saw him again ... he can't hide it anymore ... he hoped he would help him behind this door!  
Pushing open the door, he called the name he called his best friend. "Mr. Fuyuki!"  
To the disappointment ... it's just empty and dark room with a pile of boxes stacked around the ceiling; almost almost no space to walk through the inside.

He sighed when he felt almost too ashamed in him as well ... he's still in its own right, believes he will meet again ... and turned to leave and go back up the stairs, do not even bother to close the door.

"Uncle ..." Moa see Keroro looked disappointed and sad.  
Keroro again reminded himself in Fuyuki's room.  
"I remember this Fuyuki-dono's bedroom where I first met Fuyuki-dono. and Natsumi-dono while conquest Pekopon first time!"  
"It's been a long time we do not live together ..." "You could said, old memories?" Moa moved past the time missed.  
"Wow ... I remember we happy living in this house!" Tamama smiled brightly.  
"You guys ..." Keroro remove the tears from his eyes as he sad.

Koyuki and Dororo walking while carrying a lantern light to see clearly into Natsumi's room once belonged together Pururu. They get into that room, and then find the room empty or nothing is left. Koyuki is see Natsumi room with a feeling of yearning.  
"I miss you I've stayed in this room"  
Dororo: "In the future, all completely changed"  
Pururu nodded her head, "Of course"

Suddenly Koyuki and Dororo feel the aura that appears.  
"It's aura ..." "I think we've felt the aura of that time ..."  
"Aura ...?" asked Pururu time.

Suddenly there is a rumbling sound made Keroro and the others be surprised at all.  
"Glek voice ... what's that?" Asked Natsumi blinked in surprise.  
"It could be ... a curse?" Momoka asked frantically.  
"Do not tell me like that!" Giroro fear.

Then Natsumi and her friends heard a miaow.  
Koyuki: "It's a cat ..."  
"Funny, I do not remember we never keep a cat because mom was afraid of animals such as cats or dogs!" Natsumi surprised.  
"Where's the cat's voice?" Asked Giroro tense.  
Giroro felt he never heard it but he almost did not remember the voice.  
"Let's go down!" Keroro to show to the basement

They went to the room where Keroro live. Keroro and the others reached the hall, where a door on the left leads to the basement of an old ... who hide Keroro's bedroom property.

In the basement, there were only a small refrigerator, but there are three red toy robot that is placed on the rack level two.

"Huh ... three red toy robot!" "Why here?" "Funny, I thought I could not remember ever put three robots like this?" Asked Keroro surprised.  
Koyuki feel familiar when he saw a red robot standing on the shelf it.  
"It's never been seen before ..."

"You know that?"Natsumi said.  
"Yes but I do not remember because it was long!" Koyuki shows on all three models the red robot.  
"Yes, I've seen but I do not remember ...".

"Why do not we looking for here?" Asked Talolo confused when he looked around.  
Keroro showed a small refrigerator.  
"We'll get into this fridge!"  
"Refrigerator?" "Why is that?" Asked Haru blinked in surprise.  
Keroro: "Actually this isn't a regular refrigerator but the fridge will link to our base magic!"  
"Really?" "In the refrigerator it is the headquarters sergeant?" "I want to see it!" Haru pounding.  
"Oh ... it's time we should go there!"Natsumi said. Now Natsumi and the other into the small refrigerator.

===

At the headquarters of a large and spacious property Platoon Keroro, Keroro and his friends want to see because they had long visit old headquarters.  
Koyuki: "Long time no come here"  
"Yes ..." Natsumi bit annoyed because once excited the first time since the old house become headquarters.

Momoka felt something odd.  
"Why?" "What is it, lady Momoka" said Masayoshi.  
"Oh, nothing!" Momoka shook her head.  
Tamama surprised look on Masayoshida.  
"I remember Masayoshi never say you're never here, right?"

"Anu ..." hesitantly Masayoshida  
"Then why did you say you can not come here, but yourselves come here?" Momoka asked.  
Masayoshida: "I decided to follow you, maybe I can help you"  
Tamama: "Really?"  
Masayoshida nodded his head, "Yes, I always promised Paul to keep the lady Momoka" "Therefore, I intend to join you"  
Momoka blinking stare Masayoshida look serious.  
"So Paul asked you keep me?"  
Momoka suddenly chuckled with a smile so subtle.  
"I remember you ever wanted to be a successful soldier"  
Masayoshida a shy smile. "Yes ..."  
"Please yes, Masayoshida-san" Momoka nodded her head.  
Masayoshida lifted a hand to salute.  
"With respect, I would join to help you solve this problem"  
Finally Masayoshida joined the team of Natsumi and her friends.

Keroro want to go somewhere because he wanted to go there.  
"Where are you, leadar-dono?"Dororo asked.  
Pururu: "Wait, that's ...!"  
"Huh ... basic childish!" "He just went to the hobby again!" "He did not change!" Giroro annoyed.

==

Keroro went into that room is a room making gundam build he liked. In this space, there are robots that are in glass cabinets.

Keroro see gundams long dusty inside glass boxes.  
"Did I leave you?" "Forgive me ..."  
Suddenly, toy robots that move a little. Keroro surprised when he saw the incident. Toy robots moving float.

Keroro shocked as he screamed. "Gosh ..!"

Natsumi and others shocked by the sound of Keroro's screams.  
"What voice?"Haru asked.  
"That screams Keroro!" Dororo went to check in there.

Keroro come with running scared.  
"Heelpp!"

There is a flying robot toys chase Keroro.  
"Oh, no!" "Uncle!" Moa surprised yell.

Natsumi intend to shoot the flying robots with a gun borrowed from Giroro. Then Giroro helped her shoot the flying robots.  
"Oh, no!" "My gundam!" Keroro tears in his eyes.

Koyuki remove the ice cubes fangs to attack the gang's Gundam robot.  
Momoka kicking and hitting the robot gundam with karate and fight like her mother.  
Masayoshi shoots groups of robots with a toy rifle. Tamama issued Tamama impact at the group while Dororo cuts robots gundam with his sword.  
The last, Kururu was pressing the button pressing tool. Suddenly a red laser beam appeared between gangs robot toys, robot gundam now blow all that.  
Keroro panic at the sight of the little robots were destroyed before his eyes. "Oh no ...!"

After seeing it, all so surprised.  
Giroro wonder stared a few more pieces of the toy robot on the floor.  
"How can they move themselves?"  
Dororo felt there had to control them.

Koyuki suddenly felt something that comes anger.  
"That's it, it comes!"  
"Huh ... I did not see anything!" Natsumi blinked, looked around.  
"Look, It's coming!" Koyuki feel the aura she had ever felt at that time.  
"Huh ... aura that ...!"

Purple light rays that emerge. "Curse you!" "Do not let you do!"

"Glek ... it haunted!" Masayoshi panic.  
Giroro scared and hid behind Keroro.  
"What a cowardly man!" Pururu feel embarrassed by the behavior Giroro.

Dororo tried to analyze the light rays with the ninja jutsu. It turns out the light rays that have a purple aura he had ever tasted.

Momoka'm familiar with that voice, so she remembers. Momoka want to come to the light rays.

"Hey, Miss Momoka!" "Don't go there!" Masayoshi stop Ms Momoka here in light purple.  
Momoka looked like to talk in light purple.  
"It's me Momoka!" "Do you remember?"

"Eh?" "She knew her?" "She?" Asked Koyuki blinking in surprise.  
"I think I vaguely remember ..." Natsumi tried to remember.

"We never met her!" "Did you forget something important?" Momoka asked.  
Violet light rays suddenly turn into a ghost woman turns out she was **Miyami**, Ghost chan who has lived in the Hinata family's home.

"My God ...!"" It's a ghost who lived in the house Hinata! "Koyuki blink.  
"Oh, I remember now!" Natsumi recall.

Giroro out his breath as he nearly died of fear.  
"Sigh ... turns behind Masayoshi statement is her!"  
"Hm, who is it?" Asked Keroro blinking in surprise.  
"Oops, you forgot who that guy!" "Looks like she already knew you!" Pururu annoyed stare at Keroro.  
"Excuse me, how could I forget?" Keroro scratching his head.  
"Like thee, I also forget ..." Dororo tears in his eyes.

Haru and Talolo wonder once Momoka and her friends still recognize the ghost.

"Momoka, it turns out you're growns up and beautiful than before!" "Long time no see!" Ghost chan smiled.  
Momoka: "Eh, not too ...!"" Long time no see ... "  
"She's really young lady's acquaintance,"Masayoshi blinked in surprise.

"Miss ghost, sorry we almost do not remember you!" Natsumi scratching her head.  
"Is it you Natsumi Hinata, you cut your hair?" "It's been a long time no see you!" Miyami smile.  
Natsumi: "Yes ... I'm still working out!"

Keroro want to ask the ghost-chan about what is happening all over town.  
Ghost-chan told past as a ghost. "Twelve years ago I never expected to see the cities that was badly damaged in front of my eyes!" "There are creatures that attack the cities are without pity, I have to shut myself into this house!"

"How do they come?"Giroro asked.  
"From the black hole ..." replied the ghost-chan.  
"Black holes?"Everyone asked.

Ghost chan nodded her head, pointing upward.  
"Yeah, I saw a black hole that gave rise to bizarre giant machine capable of flying with the group!"  
"You mean the sky?" "And?" Asked Keroro.  
"I felt a strange aura of power and terrible in the giant machine was weird!" Replied the ghost-chan.  
"The power of a strange and horrible," said Koyuki.  
Ghost-chan shook her head. "I do not know ..."

"How about the letter?"Moa asked.  
"Ah, that's right" Natsumi blinked.  
"You come to letter?" The ghost-chan asked.  
"Yes, where were you know?" Momoka asked with enthusiasm.

Ghost-chan nodded her head, "Yes, Fuyuki-dono came here fifteen years ago"  
Keroro asks, "Huh?" "Fuyuki-dono!" "What he said when meeting with you?"

===

Urda and her troops entered the old house Hinata family.  
"Hehehe ... they can not escape from our hands!" Urda smiled, chuckled.

Urda ordered her men to split into the house to search for fugitives.

"Wow ... smells wonderful!" Lin holding her nose.  
"Huh ... no nonsense!" Lun complain.  
"Not the time to stare, quick!" Command Urda-looking sternly at all.  
"Good!" Shocked Lun Lin and participate in a hurry to do that ruled Urda.

===

Ghost-chan escort Natsumi and friends to a special room at the main headquarters. There was a letter placed in the round table. The letter is on the side there is a photo frame along with Mrs. Hinata.

"Eh?" "Photo of mama-dono!" "Why there?" Keroro blinked in surprise.  
Looking at photos of her mother, Natsumi experiencing shock and disbelief at all when closing the mouth.  
"Impossible ... mama?"

Miyami stated on Natsumi that Mrs. Hinata while Natsumi's mama had died in an accident.  
Everyone surprised when heard of the ghost-chan.  
"What happened to my mother!" Natsumi asked sternly.  
Ghost-chan: "She was killed in a plane crash after Natsumi-dono disappear"  
"What!" "Plane crash?" Asked everyone.  
"Why?" Keroro asked.  
But ghost-chan does not know what caused the accident.

Haru grieve when looked at Natsumi looked shocked once. "Big sis Natsumi ..."  
Giroro: "Natsumi ..."  
Keroro also went into shock once. "Commander mama-dono ..."

Natsumi tears in her eyes as looked at her mother's photographs, she suddenly fainted.  
"Natsumi-san!" Koyuki help Natsumi.  
"Natsumi!" Giroro surprised.  
Everyone becomes sad.

Why Mom Hinata killed in an accident?

Ghost-chan suddenly felt something.  
"I think there are people in the house!"  
"Why?" "Who?" Momoka asked.  
Miyami: "Looks like a lot ..."  
"Many?" "Don't tell me ...!" Giroro tense.  
"I want to go over the top!" Ghost chan penetrate into the upper base.

===

Many soldiers searched the entire house. Urda was checking with the help of a search tool of reaction.

Ghost saw it and fell down.  
When it Lun and Lin felt something move from behind them.  
Then they looked back to see anything suspicious but there was no nothing.  
"What was that?" Said Lin.  
"I don't know ..." Lun said shaking her head.

Urda finally found the reaction to movements in the basement.  
"Funny, here there is a reaction ..." "Where they to a secret place?"  
Then she found a small refrigerator.  
"Small Refrigerator?" Urda said.

===

Ghost chan was told that many people who get lost in the entire house.  
"No doubt they are ..." Giroro thought.  
"You know them?" Asked the ghost chan.  
"Yeah, they chased us ..." Momoka said.  
"What do we do?" Asked Keroro very nervous.  
"Isn't there a submarine here?" Asks Kururu.

Dororo: "Then, we ran into a submarine!"  
Keroro and the others fled to the place where the submarine.  
Koyuki and Moa to took Natsumi the unconscious's shoulder to be transported to the submarine.

===

Urda and her men entered the small refrigerator, they were very surprised when she saw the secret headquarters.  
Lin: "It is impossible ... a secret headquarters?"  
Lun: "How could they know here?"  
"It seems they never stay here!" Urda was researching, looking around.  
Lun asked, "Who exactly are they?"  
Lin replied with a shake of her head, "I do not know anything"

Urda ordered all her men split up to find fugitive in this broad base.

====

In submarine storage space, there is a green-colored submarine is very similar to sergeant Keroro.  
"Thank God, there is still a submarine that could work!" Keroro relief.  
Kururu pushed the button to close the iron gate for the enemy unable to enter.  
"What they can't enter the iron gates?" Asked Tamama worry.

"Who are they?" Asked the ghost-chan.  
Momoka will explain the ghost Miyo about a mysterious organization  
Ghost-chan has got an explanation from Momoka and her friends about the future.  
"Oh, you guys from the past come to save Fuyuki yes sir!" "I understand"

Now Natsumi was unconscious, she was beside her friends.  
"Ah!" "You're awake, Natsumi-san!" Moa relief  
"Natsumi, are you okay?" Giroro asked.  
"Yes ... I'm fine" Natsumi looks gloomy.  
"Natsumi-san ..." Momoka feel pity.  
"Hey, everything is ready!" "They've come in here" Masayoshida tell everyone.  
"What!" Asked everyone.  
"Oh no!" Keroro panic.  
Koyuki: "We have to get into the submarine as soon as possible before it's too late"

Keroro and the others went into the submarine. But ghosts do not participate chan.  
"Why don't you come?" Momoka asked the ghost-chan.  
"Come with us!" Natsumi intend to invite a ghost to join.  
But Ghost Chan shook her head and declared that she could not leave this place because the place where she met with the **Kappa**, a creature who had helped her a legend.

Momoka: "Miyami Chan ..."  
Ghost chan has notified the Momoka that they should believe the truth.  
Miyami smiled while waving her hand.  
"It's okay, I pray you so you can meet Fuyuki yes!" "Take care of yourselves!"

Natzumi nodded her head with his face a little sad. "Well ... keep ourselves well."  
Ghost Chan nodded her head as she smiled, came suddenly disappeared.  
"Goodbye, Miyami Chan!" Momoka issued tears when wiping her eyes.

Kururu turn the submarine to move. Now the submarine was ready to sink. Suddenly, two soldiers came to fire rockets to blow up the iron gates so that they enter with weapons that to look submarine moving downward.

"See, they boarded a submarine!" One army commander called Urda through earphones.  
"What!" "Quick stop them!" "Later we'll be right there!" Command Urda.

Both soldiers shoot a moving submarine under the water.  
"Damn ... they are!" Exclaimed Giroro insisted.  
The submarine sank to the bottom of the water.

====

Urda told that the submarine had escaped.  
"WHAT?" "FOOL!" Urda furious.  
"Hey!" Lun came here with her face pale  
"Why?" Urda said.  
"See!" Lin showed something.

Apparently a lot of Gundam robots flying in the direction Urda and troops to attack.

"My God ...!" Urda blink shocked when attacked toy robots.  
Lun and Lin also attacked by small gundam. Urda threw the bomb into the group of gundam that exploded. Suddenly there is a claim with the condemned.  
"Glek ... who is it?" Asked Lun panic.  
"Where is it?" Urda said.

"Don't tell me ... this curse?" Lin also panicky

Noise it makes Urda's troops once more tense and panicky. Urda therefore ordered her troops retreated from the house. Urda put a time bomb in the hallway though Lun and Lin set up a time bomb each. Then they would come out of this house.

A few seconds time, the bombs exploding in the home and headquarters to the housing. The blast made the submarine was rocking under the bottom of the water.

Dororo was surprised to hear the voice of the explosion: "Explosion!"  
"I think they put a bomb to blow up this house ..." Giroro thought.

"Oh no ...!"" Our house was ... "said Natsumi seems a little sad.  
"Natsumi ..." Giroro looked Natsumi feelings.  
Momoka was thinking to myself. "Miyami ..."

The submarine rose to the surface water in a broad channel to see what happened to the old house Natsumi.  
"Our house ..." Natsumi became upset when she saw her house on fire.  
"Natsumi, I went concern for house and your mother!" Koyuki entertaining Natsumi.  
"It's okay ... it's the future!" Natsumi shook her head.  
"Oh, no!" "Us headquarters ...!" Keroro moved to tears in a panic.  
"Uncle ..." "It's difficult but you could say, the future isn't expected?" Moa entertaining Keroro.  
Dororo asked, "How can they find us?"  
"Maybe it is time that we followed before the house" Giroro thought.

Giroro suddenly felt a danger here, Giroro took up arms against the enemy fire to get ready.

"What's wrong, Giro?,"Natsumi blinked.  
"They're here!" Replied Giroro carrying weapons fire.

====

Come two twin robots flying around.  
Lin was controlling the robot. "Hey, the target was found!"  
Lun control the robot. "Let's catch them!"

Lun's Robot approached Keroro Platoon's submarine to destroy the submarine for submarine does not work anymore. But Natsumi and her friends jumped into the top although the submarine was driven by Kururu assisted Moa and Masayoshi. Natsumi threw capsule time taken to issue a robot that time at headquarters. Robot re-enlarged, Natsumi into the robot to control the robot. The robot will be ready to fight the twin robots.

Battle between Natsumi's robots and the two robot twins were getting very tense. Are Natsumi's robot capable of defeating both twins?

Come here one more robot.  
Gold robot is the robot belongs to the vice commander, Urda.  
"Red Frogs, see you!" "Will ye cleansed!" Urda looks like revenge on the red frog.  
Urda pressing a button to remove a few rockets in the direction Keroro and the others.

Keroro panic when chased by a rocket explosion that occurred despite Keroro thrown by the appearance of hair such as Afro.  
Tamama issued a lightning attack to destroy some of the rocket. Dororo cut several time a rocket by using his knife through the rocket attacks. And Giroro using a laser gun to fight the robot Urda.

Gold robot was able to avoid the laser gun attacks. Now Giroro successfully grasped by Urda's gold robot. Giroro can't escape from the grip of the robot.  
"Hahaha ... gotcha!" Urda guffaw.

Natsumi was surprised to see Giroro held by the Gold robot through a glass window from inside the robot.  
"Giroro!"  
But there is one twin robots that prevent Natsumi's robot. Natsumi tried to penetrate the blockage of the twin robots.

Dororo and Tamama trying to save Giroro from gold robot, but Urda pointing a rifle that is in the hands of robots in the direction Giroro who clutched while stating he asked the other surrender. Dororo and others can not feel anything because Giroro still being held hostage.

"Quick shot of this robot, Natsumi!" Command Giroro who are still detained by the Urda's robot grip.  
"What!" "Are you crazy?" "I can't ..." Natsumi seems a little desperate.  
"Do not worry about me, you have to do!" Giroro shout.  
Natsumi wasn't helpless because she did not want to shoot Urda's robot together Giroro held.  
"What do I do that?"

Top of Form

==

Suddenly a voice miaow from around the state that makes all shocked.  
"What's that noise?" Urda asked in surprise.  
"Why, the sound a cat mixed with motor sound?" "Don't joke!" Lin surprised.  
"How could that voice in here!" Lun was also surprised.  
"Gosh ... it sounds ...!" Giroro feel familiar with the voice.  
"Where did that voice?" Urda said.

Comes the one who climbed the motorcycle flew into the back of the robot's Urda. Someone had fired the gun to destroy the robot's arm so that the arm was broken.

"Jeez ... My robot's arm!" Urda panic.

Giroro can escape the grip of a robot because the robot's arm was broken. Then someone who saved him up with flying motor. Giroro opened his eyes to see who saved him. The person is a female figure who wore military caps and Pink-haired but she had ears like a cat and a long tail. Turns out she is a Neko, the cat who once helped Giroro.

"Jeez ... Did you yes!" Giroro blink surprised when meeting neko.  
Neko smiled as miaow. "It's been a long time no see, Giroro"

"Why, who is it?"Koyuki said.  
Dororo: "Ah!" "That man cat!"  
Koyuki: "You know her?"  
Dororo nodded his head. "Yes, she is a cat at home that housed Hinata!"  
Koyuki blink surprised: "Huh?" "The cat!" "Oh that time ..."  
"How can she be human?"

"Oh, definitely Kururu's creation tool called a gun **'we live together'**!" Tamama remember.  
"Huh ... the person isn't wrong ...!" Natsumi blinked, remembering the human cat.

"Leave it to me, Giroro!" Neko closed her eyes.  
Neko call her pal through a miaow. Cat man emerged carrying a group of medium-sized cannon. They fired a cannon to hit the two robot twins until the cannon ball that hit the twin robot's head so that they both collapsed.

"Kya!" Lun and Lin shock after it was hit by a cannon that used group of human cats.  
"It is impossible ...!"" Then, we must retreat! "Command Urda.  
Urda and her men withdrew from the fight. But they will still pursue Natsumi and friends.

After the resignation of robots that, Natsumi and her friends back together.  
"Are you okay?" Asked Moa.  
"Yes, thanks to cat rescue group!" Natsumi looked Giroro was chatting with Neko.

"Neko, you seem to be at war ..." Giroro enthusiastic.  
"Of course, thanks to you!" Neko smiled as she licked Giroro's cheek.  
"How can you be human?" "But don't go back to what it actually is?" Asked Keroro surprised.  
Neko explained, "Yeah, I found this tool a few years ago!" "That's why I use it to turn me into humans and then collect the soldiers!"  
"Here a moment!" Kururu asks Neko give him the tools.  
Kururu checking tool until the tool has long claimed it does not work anymore.  
"Oh, if this tool does not work anymore you will not become a cat again!"

"How do you hide when the enemies hanging around here?" Asked Giroro.  
Neko: "We do cats easy hiding everywhere!"  
Neko stared at Natsumi's face with it and then ignored when she was cold.

"Huh .. why did she ignore it after staring at my face?" Natsumi surprised.  
"Why would she?" Asked Koyuki also, blinking.  
"I remember the cat the same indifferent to me!" "Why did she ignore me?" Said Natsumi.

"What a girl is not sensitive!" Neko cool place.  
Natsumi so offended when she heard the words of Neko.  
"What you say!"  
"Stop it, Natsumi!" Koyuki grabbed Natsumi's hand.

Giroro asked Neko to find a safe place, the Neko will escort them to a safe place to rest.  
"What do we do?" Asked Keroro.  
"How about that letter?" Asked Kururu.  
"Sure enough, later we came back from Neko first" Giroro said.

Natsumi sad when she looking at the sky. "Mama ..." "Fuyuki ..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

***Main Characters in Chapter 5:**

**Sergeant Keroro**

**Private Second Class Tamama**

**Corporal Giroro**

**Sergeant Major Kululu**

**Lance Corporal Dororo**

**Natsumi Hinata**

**Koyuki Azumaya**

**Momoka Nishizawa**

**Angol Moa**

**Chief Medic Pururu**

**Haru**

**Talolo**

***Enemy Characters:**

**Rachel**

**Urda**

**Lun**

**Lin**

***Other Characters:**

**Masayoshida Yoshidaigara**

**Hantu-chan Miyami**

**Neko**

**Mrs. Aki Hinata**


	6. Chapter 6

Story 6: Warning! In Dangerous!

In Natsumi's dreams, she sees her past with her mother. Natsumi was little time, she walk in a place of recreation with her mother and her younger brother, Fuyuki. Hinata's mother was photographing her two children in front of carousel rides. They are having fun at the amusement park recreation.

"Mother ..." Natsumi was looking at her past when she was small. Aki Hinata's mother worked as an editor of comics as well as an excellent mother take care of her childrens. From behind Natsumi saw her mother standing in front of a place.  
Natsumi ran behind her mother was standing. "MAMA ...!"

Then she fell off when Ms. Hinata disappeared.  
"No ...!"" Mother! "Natsumi cried.

Natsumi suddenly woke up from her dream, she was shocked.  
"It's a dream ...?"

Natsumi covered her mouth with two hands while removing her tears.

=====

At headquarters a mysterious organization, Fuyuki (Evil) is being told by Rachel that the fugitive had escaped again.  
"Forgive my lord, we will try again to catch them!" Rachel lowered her head.  
Fuyuki (Evil) angry when threw the glass towards Rachel.  
"FOOL!" "You're not useless!"  
"I'm sorry sir!" "But there's one thing that must be notified to you!" Rachel lowered her head.  
"What?" Said Fuyuki.

Rachel: "According to information from Urda, that fugitives seemed to quickly know where they are secret because they've been there!"  
"Well, it looks like they aren't ordinary people ...!" exclaimed Fuyuki.  
"My lord, what if we find out about them?" Asked Lilith to accompany Fuyuki.  
Rachel: "That's true, it said at the headquarters there computers were still burning there may be information!"

"Huh, all right!" "Quick find them!" Command Fuyuki.  
"Well, my lord!" Rachel according to the order.

===

Inside the warehouse provided Neko to rest,

Koyuki went into the room to see the state of Natsumi. Koyuki bring homemade soup to Natsumi.  
"Natsumi-san, you okay?"  
"Yeah, a little!" Natsumi replied while sitting in bed.  
"I'm sorry about your mother ..." Koyuki looks bleak.

Natsumi looked sad as she thought of her mother.  
"It's okay, I was really scared for the future so that there are people we love will be lost ..." Natsumi smiled as tears came out.

Behind the room, with Neko, Giroro're eavesdropping Natsumi and Koyuki.  
"Natsumi ..."

Momoka, Masayoshi, Tamama, Pururu and Dororo came to visit.  
"How with Natsumi-san?" Momoka asked worried.  
"Huh, she's just fine ..." said Giroro.

Momoka: "Poor Natsumi, I feel sorry for her ...!"  
"Oh yes, I heard according to the news, Nagano's plane crashed while landing in Nagano fails!" "Apparently there are lady Hinata ..." said Masayoshi.  
"Hey, Do not talk like that!" "If we keep talking about it, she would be heartbroken, you know!" Momoka looked angry.  
Masayoshi blinked in surprise, "I'm sorry!"

"Pururu, where is Keroro?" Asks Dororo.  
Pururu replied,"He was shocked once when locked myself in his room!"  
"He shut himself?" Asked Giroro.  
"Yeah, different in character long after mrs. Hinata died!"grim-faced Pururu.

=  
Moa waiting Keroro in front of the room.  
"Uncle, are you okay?" Asked Moa worry.

But no one answered. Inside the room, Keroro was kneeling in the corner of the room. Keroro looked gloomy for thinking about the future self that he could not trust. "What am I doing?"

Keroro sobbed as he thought of dear mama commander. "Commander mama ..."

Haru and Talolo come here.  
"What?" Asked Haru.  
"Uncle did not want to quit because she was sad!" "You could say, he stressed without stopping?" Replied Moa feel gloomy.

"Keroro,did you alright?" Haru knocked on the door. But he did not answer.  
"I know you're sad about the person you care about but we do not want you to be alone because of worry about you!"

Keroro glumly turned into surprise when heard the words he had heard.  
Keroro opened the door. "I'm okay, sorry yes!"  
Moa tears in her eyes embraced Keroro.  
"Uncle, I'm worried about you!"  
Keroro is scratching his head. "Yeah, sorry to trouble you, Miss Moa!"  
Haru: "Everyone is worried about you, Sergeant Keroro!"  
"Yes ...!" Keroro smiled as he scratched his head.  
Keroro feel awkward with it. "Eh?" "What's that?"  
"What, brother?" Asked Talolo.  
"Ah!" "Nothing!" Keroro replied scratching his head.  
Keroro looked very confused because he was familiar with Haru.  
"This feeling makes my heart is open?" Keroro in himself.

=  
Some time later, Natsumi out of the living room with Koyuki.  
"Natsumi-san, you okay?" "Anu ... I'm sorry ...!" Momoka hesitation.  
Natsumi nodded her head,  
"Momoka ..." "I'm fine"  
"It's okay, but this future, we must finish this task before it's too late"  
Momoka excited. "Natsumi ..." "I'll do my best!"

"Natsumi ..." Giroro have brought something.  
"Yes?"  
Giroro give roasted sweet potatoes on Natsumi.  
"I brought your favorite sweet ..."  
Natsumi received roasted sweet potatoes from Giroro, Natsumi smiled as she ate roasted sweet potatoes.  
"Thank you, Giroro!"  
"Yes ..." said the red-faced Giroro.  
Neko secretly peeked Giroro give sweet to Natsumi.  
"Yes, the target successfully Bingo!" Neko smiled as she peered.

Keroro come together Moa, Haru and Talolo.  
"Hi, sorry long time yes!" Keroro greet.  
Dororo asked,"Keroro, you okay?"  
Keroro: "Yeah, I'm fine!"  
Giroro: "Keroro ..."

Moa was still curious  
"What happens in this future?" "This is not distinguished from the past"  
"You could said, the mystery is not revealed in the future?"  
Keroro want to ask Neko and her men about what happened during the war.  
Neko and her friends have whispered something.  
"What?" Asked Giroro.  
"Actually ..." Neko will tell something that is seen in the past.

===*  
Neko (native cat) sleeping on the roof surface. Suddenly it was startled to hear voices. The cat saw the smoke out of the house Nishizawa, even all the inhabitants of the town came out scrambled to evacuate. She wanted to know what happened, but now she realizes it is a war begins.

Several years later, Neko turned into a human after use Kururu's creation tools found in Hinata's house. Neko cat's men gather to watch in the city.  
Neko sneak into the headquarters of a mysterious organization with her men to investigate something.

They overheard a conversation the boss with a mysterious old man in the room.

===*  
"Old man?" "Who's that?" Asked Giroro.  
Neko trying to remember with a sense of confusion.  
"I don't know ..."  
Keroro: "Like what the old man?"  
Neko replied, she could not see the face of it, only she heard it.

Tamama tense blinks, "Oh yes, what do we do now?"  
"Khu ... khu ... isn't there a letter provided by a ghost?" Kururu asks.  
Moa read a paper puzzle.  
"Where we first place the streets of the city but there was no man of the earth!" "If we had come to town, we will be given a letter through the people we knows!"

"Places without human cities of the earth?" Asked Keroro and the others confused.  
"Well ... I know in the city of aliens under the right of our city!" Natsumi knew.  
"In the city of extraterrestrials!" "Wow ... I want to see what kind of town!" Asked Haru.  
"Good, we went into town space beneath our city now!"Keroro pointing to the spirit.

"Wait ... there are some enemies who traveled all over the city!"Kururu check the radar.  
"What!" Asked Giroro.  
"Don't tell me ..." Momoka said panic.  
"Let me see!" Kururu is pressing the button to lift the camera from its own artificial satellites to look outside.  
Monitor screen popping up about something outside. Sure enough there is a group robot get lost everywhere.

Kururu: "These robots belonged to our enemies roam everywhere"  
"Oh no!" "So what should I do?" Keroro asks with exasperation.  
"Giroro, you remember the way to outer space to the city," said Natsumi.  
Giroro trying to remember how the road leading to the town of extraterrestrials, he eventually had to remember to find the way to the city space.

=====  
Mysterious Organization Headquarters,

In a darkened room,  
Lilith was looking for information about the fugitive. There was Fuyuki (evil) is drinking a glass of wine.  
"Lilith, you've found something?"

Lilith is busy working to find information on the computer. "No, it seems there is no data here ..."  
"No data?" "What do you mean?"Fuyuki said.  
Lilith: "Maybe they're from somewhere unknown"

Fuyuki put a glass of wine to the table and stood up after sitting on the couch.  
Fuyuki (evil): "So they're not from here?"  
Lilith replied, "According to data from the headquarters of the unknown, they had lived there"  
"Weird, why Keron people live with them?" Fuyuki said.  
Suddenly there is a contact Fuyuki (evil) from lab underground, Fuyuki would come out of the room.  
"Let me know if you've found the data about them!" Fuyuki standing in front of the door.  
Lilith bowed her head.  
"I understand, my lord!"  
Now Fuyuki out of the room.

Fuyuki up the elevator to the underground to go to the lab space owned by a mysterious company. Many are studying profoser tubes experminen results.  
"Hey, how?" Said Fuyuki.  
"With respect, these tubes began some time ago" the scientists lowered his head, showing respect.

Fuyuki ordered on the scientists. "Then, quickly raise them!"  
"I understand will not be long before they will be turned on!" Take a scientist to give respect.  
Fuyuki smirked and laughed broadly. What of the tube experminen?

===

A robot that surround the harbor to the safe side. But he did not realize there is a pass through.  
That is a big car that can eliminate artificial Kururu themselves not to be seen by the enemy.

"The robot did not see us this blessing!" Said Tamama.  
"Great thanks to the help Kururu!" Keroro praise Kururu.  
"Khu Khu ... ... I'm was smart!" Kururu spoke too annoying.

"Giroro, you know this road to the city and extraterrestrials?" Koyuki asked.  
Giroro answered: "Recreational Park next to it, we will enter the hole there!"  
"Amusement park ... the city of outer space" Haru pounding.  
"Why?" "What?" Said Natsumi.  
"Ah!" "Nothing!" Haru shook his head.

Dororo climbed onto the car to see the amusement park. Finally he could see the amusement park is in front of his eyes.  
Dororo show to that place. "That's amusement park!"

Natsumi and friends can enter the amusement park, then they get out of the car's creation Kururu.  
"We are still looking for holes in the amusement park," said Natsumi.  
"Yeah, I know the way!" Giroro nodded his head.

They went looking for the secret hole in the amusement park during a stroll in the old amusement park and a little messy destroyed.  
"This amusement park a bit devastated and almost fall apart ..." Momoka see while traveling.  
"Surely what they have done this ..." thought Giroro.

Finally Natsumi and her friends discover secrets hole near the merry-go-round.  
"Finally we found!" Said Koyuki.  
"I'll look in there!" Keroro is closer that carousel.

Suddenly there was an explosion in the carousel until the stones that cover the hole secret, Keroro thrown to the ground. "Aww ...!"  
"Uncle!" Moa shout.  
"Sergeant!"Tamama shouted too.  
"WHAT?" "OH MY GOD ...!" Natsumi blinked in surprise.  
Giroro surprised when something turns.

Apparently there Urda's gold colored robot again shot him. Come two blue robots belonging Lun and Lin.

"Shit ...!"" How could she know we're here? "Asked Giroro tense.  
"Oh yes, they really have radar detectors that can make us be seen!" Kururu has been realized.

"You guys really have the expertise to disappear, but we can find you easily!" Urda smiled broadly through speakter.

Pururu: "We can't get into this hole due to their fire!"  
"We have to do?" Asked Tamama tense when preparing to fight.

There came a knight iron masked silver jump from the side stalls. Then he jumped high to kick robot Urda. He can match it with the kick robot so the robot lying down after being kicked by the knight.  
"Kyaa!" Urda shocked after the robot fell.  
"Commander Urda!" Shocked Lun and Lin blink when they control two robot twins.

There's Lun's robot's hand shot with a laser beam.  
"What!" Asked Lin to panic. "Who's that?" Asked Lun.

Keroro and the others saw action knights had ever seen.  
"No one is ...!"" Is **Kogoro**! "Keroro knows to the behavior of friends since childhood.  
A Kogoro's younger sister was shot robot with a laser gun is **Ruby**.

Natsumi: "Ruby-san!"  
"Come, follow me!" Ruby told Natsumi and her friends followed her  
"Damn ... would not let you run away!" Urda trying to raise the robot  
Kogoro using the sun moves with the helmet to make the enemy can not see anything.  
Urda closed her eyes because there are blinding. "What the hell!"  
After the light disappeared, Urda opened eyes to see what happens. It turned out that the fugitive had disappeared again.  
"Damn!" "Where are they?" Urda angry regret

==

In a hole underground, Ruby brings Natsumi and her friends to safety.

"Ruby, you're so cool ..." said Koyuki.  
"Yes, we don't see you long time!" Ruby smiled wearing a blue shirt and skirt the most quite short and boots.

"By the way Kogoro look different ..." said Keroro surprised.  
"What do you mean?" Asked Giroro.  
"His voice was strange and different from cold Kogoro I know" replied Keroro.  
Keroro asks Ruby that what happened at Kogoro but Ruby silent.

There were towns that were toppled and broken into the township. There are many different human beings live as well as outer space, too.  
"There is a human or an alien living there ..." Ruby said.  
"Oh, they both live there!" "Why do they live under the ground?" Momoka asked curiously.  
"The reason we can not make peace ..." Ruby looked glum.  
"What do you mean?" Natsumi asked, blinking.  
Ruby replied, "They're just victims of the past"  
"The victim in the past?" Said Natsumi.

Suddenly Kogoro come here.  
"Kogoro!" Cried Keroro.  
"Keroro, you're okay!" "Long time no see!" Kogoro give greetings.  
Kogoro open his helmet. "If you see my face, you must be so ..."

Apparently Kogoro no longer Kogoro's face Keroro know it was cold and not at all laughing.  
"Gosh ...!" Keroro surprised.  
"Glek ... it's really Kogoro?" Natsumi asked, surprised at all with her friends.  
"What happened to you?" Asked Keroro so nervous.

Kogoro whispered to Ruby to ask her to tell the truth. After Kogoro go, Ruby invites Natsumi and her friends to the house of Ruby.  
"Why would he?" Keroro asked hesitantly.  
Ruby explains, "I'll tell you about the real thing at our house!"

Suddenly there is a deceptive harsh words to Keroro and his group.  
"The voice ..." said Giroro.  
Apparently there **Viper** is cobra-like creature, an enemy nation Keron.  
Keroro: "Viper!" "Why are you here?"  
"Huh ... I don't see you for a few years ago!" Viper is not happy with the presence of Keroro and the others.  
"There is no relationship here!" Giroro is speaking harshly.  
"Well, I heard the head of an enemy leader is your friend, right?" Viper smiled sarcastically.

It made Keroro and the others are not good to hear the words of Viper.  
"What do you mean?" Asked Keroro.  
"You've never met him!" "Your friend is really destroying our lives and our planet!" Viper babbling harsh words.

Those words make Natsumi not stand anymore to be angry. She slapped the face of the Viper in her hand. "Stop harping on my young brother!" "I will prove my brother is not the enemy!"  
"Natsumi ..." said Giroro.  
"So yes you're sisters!" "I do not care, but please do as you want!" Said Viper. Then the Viper go.

Keroro not trust the words of Viper. He does not believe his friend is considered evil.  
"Kero-chan ..." Pururu looked on Keroro with pity.

At Kogoro's house, Ruby serve tea to Natsumi and her friends.  
"What happened in the past?" Momoka asked.  
Ruby will tell of the past at Natsumi and her friends.  
"Planet Keron and other planets were blown up on 14 years ago when we saw what happened!"  
"What!" "Our planet explode?" "How so?" Asked Giroro surprised blink.  
Keroro shocked and tense asked, "What about our parents?"  
"No one can survive!" Ruby shook her head when she was wiping her eyes with a handkerchief.  
"I do not believe anyone who blew up the planet Keron?" Asked Keroro.  
"No, it exploded planet itself but we do not know how the planet could explode!" Said Ruby.  
"The planet exploded itself?" "Why is that?" Asked Keroro surprised.

Ruby: "Yes, we do not know what is causing the planet Keron explode!"  
"Yes, we had no idea ..." "Me and my brother to join the organization's chairman Norchestam leaders to maintain peace planets!"

"Norchestam" said Koyuki.  
"Norchestam is part of the organization aims to keep the peace but ..." Ruby explained.

Formerly Ruby and Kogoro so severe shock when saw the planet Keron exploded in front of their eyes. Ruby hugged tightly Kogoro's chest because she did not want to see what happens. Kogoro's face was changed once after the planet Keron explode.

"But we feel guilty because he could not save everyone ..." Ruby felt sad when wiping her eyes.  
"Ruby ..." Natsumi said.  
"Therefore, Kogoro changed ...?" asked Keroro.  
Ruby nodded her head.  
"Shit ... who did it on the planet Keron," asked Giroro looked angry.  
"Is there any eyewitnesses at the event?" Pururu asked Ruby.  
Ruby tries to remember if there are witnesses while the events of the past fourteen years.

"Better ask the Red Le Bluz!" Kogoro sudden sudden return to the house.  
Ruby: "Oni-chan!"  
"Le Red Bluz?" "Who's he?" Asked Keroro blink.  
Ruby said, "He was chairman of the organization Norchestam but he quit because he depseri!"  
Kogoro states that Le Red Bluz is one of the key witnesses that show the truth.  
Dororo: "So he is the key to our truth!"

"Then where is he now?" "How can it be found?" Asked Keroro.  
"I don't know, he disappeared!" Answered Kogoro shook his head.  
Natsumi said, "Gone!" "When?"  
"I think a few years ago he resigned from that organization," said Ruby.

"We have to find Le Red Bluz somewhere!" "He hold the key to the truth of our future is!" Momoka said.  
"But how do we find him?" Said Koyuki.

Suddenly, an earthquake matter make Keroro and everyone panicked.  
Everyone: "earthquake!"  
"Wait, that's not an earthquake!" Kogoro feel the vibration.

There was screaming residents in the township.  
"Outside!" Said Giroro carry the weapon while running to the outside.  
It turned out there are three robots that attack the village.  
"My goodness ... once again they are!" Giroro had witnessed it.

"How did they know there is an underground village," said Koyuki surprised.  
"They have radar detection devices associated with something ..." Kururu thought.  
Natsumi said, "What!"  
Kururu replied,"I don't know what the object is stuck somewhere around us!"

=  
Blue robot stepped on the house to shreds. Yellow robot walking through the housing here was to fall apart.  
"Jeez ... they destroy houses!" Ruby tense.

"I think because of us, all the residents of the city in danger here" Natsumi pale-faced.

Urda ordered her men to search for the fugitives in the underground city.  
Koyuki: "They want to chase us"  
Dororo stated, "If not, they will do to everyone ..."  
Natsumi: "No way ..."  
Haru pointed to something. "See there!"

Viper suddenly came to fight the robots.  
"Death to you!" Viper shoot it with a gun.  
"Huh, Such short snake!" "You're disturbing!" Urda using a robot to kick the Viper to Viper thrown up after being kicked Urda. Viper deployed to the hard ground.  
"Shit ...!" Viper lay in pain.

=  
Kogoro told Ruby to bring Natsumi and her friends to a safe place and away. Then Kogoro go to fight the robots. But Keroro stop him.  
Kogoro asked, "What is it, Keroro?"  
"Are you going to be fine just like this?" Asked Keroro.

Hearing his little friend a question, Kogoro felt a little smile.  
"Well, I'm fine!" "You go!" "We're friends since childhood ...!"  
Then Kogoro is straight away.

"Kogoro ..." Keroro tears in his eyes.  
"Stupid Frog ..." Natsumi said.  
"Keroro ..." said Dororo and Giroro.  
"Keroro, he'll be fine!" "We have to go looking for ways to settle here!"Pururu advised Keroro.  
Keroro nodded his head.  
Now Keroro and his friends went after Ruby to a safe place.

Lun observe any fugitive who ran onto the highway.

"Hey, they were there!" "I'll chase them!"  
Lun control the robot to pursue fugitives.  
But Kogoro come with a jump to the blue robot's Lun.  
"Huh ...!" Lun surprised.  
Kogoro brandished laser sword to the robot's shoulder.

"Damn ... I'll catch them!" Urda move the robot.  
But the Viper block.  
"Feel my revenge!" Viper looks angry when he shot a robot Urda.

It increasingly tense battle ensued.

=  
Natsumi and the others fled into the hall of the cave, Keroro stopped and looked back. He was worried about his friend.  
Keroro: "Kogoro ..."  
Natsumi: "Stupid frog, quick run!"  
Keroro suprised blinks, "Oh, all right!"

Ruby shows stalemate. "This way you're going!"  
"Why, that's a dead end!" "Where's the exit?" Asked Tamama.  
"Come, come with me!" Ruby touch the big rock, suddenly the door opened.  
"Huh ... the door open!" Haru blinked in surprise.

Ruby remove something from her pocket.  
"Oh yes, there is that I delivered to you!"

Ruby seems to provide a letter that sought to Natsumi.

Koyuki said, "Where did you get this letter?"  
"14 years ago Fuyuki gave this letter to us at the amusement park where we work to wait for you guys!" Ruby replied.  
"Really?" Said Natsumi.  
Ruby nodded her head. "That's true ..."  
Natsumi: "All right, let's go!"

"Wait, I remember there was one thing to say!" Ruby is now considering.  
"What?" Momoka asked.  
"I remember 14 years ago than we are, there is Fuyuki-san also the organization Norchestam when he witnessed the incident!"  
Natsumi said,"What!" "Fuyuki also involved!"  
"Fuyuki is a member Norchesteim too?" "No way…" "Why did he join that organization?" Momoka asked not expect.  
"Wait, if it really Fuyuki involved in the organization, means the person named Le Red bluz know what happened to my brother!" thought.

Ruby said,"Add one more thing, besides Fuyuki, some people with him!"

Natsumi said, "Huh ... who's with him?"

Ruby said Fuyuki time with his wife.  
It made all surprised about Fuyuki had a wife in the future.

"Wife!" Momoka asked in surprise.  
"My brother had a wife!" Natsumi asked, surprised.  
"Impossible ... who is his wife?" Asked Keroro.  
Ruby said as if she shook her head.

"I don't know her name because I never met her but I never knew her!"

Giroro: "We do not have time to go!"  
Natsumi said,"That's right!"  
"But I don't go ..." Ruby said in unison.  
"Why not come?" Said Natsumi.  
"After I'm worried about my brother!" "Therefore, I have to help my brother!" "Take care of yourselves!" Ruby while waving her hand.

Natsumi said, "I understand but make sure you're okay!"

"Yes!" "Be careful" Ruby smiled nodding her head.  
"Ruby, please say we would definitely come back to help your brother!" Pleaded Keroro.  
"Well, shall I say!" Ruby closed her eyes as Natsumi and the other left.  
"Careful!"Natsumi shouted.

"Kogoro ..." Keroro said.  
Dororo has been encouraging Keroro.  
"Keroro, he must be okay!"

Giroro said, "I understand how you feel, Keroro!" "But we have to find the man named Le Red Bluz to know the truth behind this future,"  
"Giroro ... Dororo ...!"" Yes, we have to go now! "Keroro emerging.

The others are also very excited. Next they will travel dangerous.

=

In the room filled with darkness, Red Le Bluz was thinking about his past that he was very depressed when looking at the planet Keron is explode. He responded he really can not anything just whisper demons alone.

"Am I really doing the right thing?" "Or I either use ...!"

Red Le Bluz remember him nearly stopped someone Occult that Fuyuki or someone else? 

**TO BE CONTINUED ...**


	7. Chapter 7

Story 7: Dororo and Koyuki, Future of Ninja

At night in the Tokyo Tower in the year 20xx, Koyuki and Dororo was meeting with her little friend since two years older than her, Mukuro and Zeroyasha, loyal ninja dog.  
Koyuki: "Mukuro ..."  
"Koyuki, had long since we have not seen ..." Mukuro smiled.  
Zeroyasha licked Dororo's face with his tongue.  
"You also miss with me, huh? "Me too!" Dororo tackle Zeroyasha's head.

"Koyuki, anyone wants to talk about" Mukuro close to Koyuki.  
"Yes?" Said Koyuki.  
Mukuro looked at the sky at night. "Since the beginning of our outdated ninja"

Koyuki is also looking at the stars at night.  
"True, the tribe split up their respective ninja but I think I miss our village!"  
"Well, I understand ...!" Mukuro smile looked on Koyuki.

Mukuro said on Koyuki that they have to learn modern knowledge but they are still ninjas. Koyuki nodded her head. Mukuro and Koyuki was looking at the full moon. They hope they will succeed in the future.

At the present time, after meeting with Ruby and Kogoro, Natsumi and others continue the journey into the forest.

Koyuki climb to the top end of the fir tree to find a safe place until she found a beautiful lake. Then she shouted at her friends.  
"There was a lake!"

In the lake is very beautiful and clean.  
"Wow ... how beautiful!"Momoka is viewing the scene.  
"We can rest here!" "Take it easy!" Keroro said during a picnic with Tamama and Moa.  
"Hey, this is not a picnic, you know!" Giroro angry and annoyed.  
"Sigh!" Pururu out her breath.

Koyuki and Dororo was looking at the lake.  
"Wait, we've seen before ..." said Dororo.  
"This lake before we parted ..." Koyuki remember.  
She realized considering Mukuro. "Mukuro ..."

Koyuki suddenly smell the fragrance that comes, so she felt that she never felt the familiar scent. Then Koyuki turned to the left and right.  
Dororo see Koyuki acting strangely in surprise. "What is it, Miss Koyuki?"  
"What do you smell?"Koyuki asked.  
"Hm?" Dororo smell so that he realizes.

"What is the fragrance of the ninja?" Asks Dororo.  
"No doubt, surely Mukuro and friends!" Koyuki sure.  
Natsumi asked, "What's wrong?"  
"Let's go!"Koyuki drag Natsumi's hand as she went.  
"Hey, where are you going!"Natsumi blinked in surprise.

"What?" Momoka and the others see it.  
Dororo told his friends followed him to where the Koyuki intended destination.

When traveling, Koyuki shifts Natsumi's hand when in the forest.  
"Hey, Where you want to, Koyuki-chan?" Said Natsumi.  
"There was a village ninja!" Said Koyuki.  
"Village ninja?" "How do you know?" Natsumi asked blinking.  
Koyuki said, "From the smell!" "Fragrant people I know!"

Up on the hill, Koyuki and Natsumi stop there. It turned out there is a quiet rural village.  
"No doubt" Koyuki sure.

Keroro and his friends came after Koyuki and Natsumi.  
"Everyone!" Natsumi meet with her friends.

"But ... there are villages where" Keroro see slum village.  
"Are we allowed in there?" Pururu asked.  
"Do not worry, if I do, they must accept us here" Koyuki said.  
"Then, not a problem" Keroro relief.  
"I think here I'm not feeling well" Giroro restless.

Suddenly, a ninjas appeared in front of Natsumi and her friends aren't welcome but keep them. They surrounded Natsumi and friends.  
There are between ninjas, there is a ninja girl sixteen year olds as well.  
"Who are you, an intruder outside?" Ninja teenage girl named **Minami** asked.

"We're not an intruder!" Keroro denied.  
"We are not enemies, but our friend"Koyuki tell Minami and ninjas.  
"Who are you?"Minami said.  
Koyuki feel there who have never know her, she wanted to know what's going on with in the village.

"Are you a spy from **the Darkness Kingdoms**?" Minami is pointing a knife toward Koyuki and her friends.  
Everyone asked,"Darkness Kingdoms?"

Giroro asked, "What do you mean?"

"Khu ... khu ... maybe the organization's" thought Kururu.  
"Hey, we're not a spy who you might think!"Keroro is trying to convince the ninjas.

"Don't pretend anymore!" Minami don't believe.  
Minami and ninjas will catch Natsumi and her friends, but ...

Suddenly there was a vice chairman of the ninja leader appeared with his men.  
"**Mr. Amahiro**!" Minami nodded her head.

Koyuki surprised to see the appearance Amahiro, senior class the first time Koyuki is still small. Amahiro's face flashes she had seen, to be surprised.  
"Koyuki?" "Koyuki Is it you?"  
"Yes, it you Amahiro?" Koyuki cheerful when meeting with Amahiro.  
Amahiro smile said, "Long time no see!" "I've never seen you for a few years ago but you were really young!"  
"Actually ... ah no…!" Koyuki shook her hand.  
"Well, then!" "I understand I should be grateful to meet you and your friends!"Amahiro said.  
"Amahiro ni-chan!"Koyuki said.

Koyuki asked, "Oh yes, we were hungry because we do not eat!" "Is there food?"  
"Of course, there ...!" Amahiro looked at Natsumi and her friends, he suddenly became shocked when he met with Natsumi and friends.

Amahiro out his sword from the scabbard with his men then pointed a sword to Natsumi and friends. Natsumi and her friends so surprised when mugged Amahiro and his men.

"Why?" Natsumi blinked surprised at all.  
"Hey, why are you doing on my friend?" Said Koyuki.  
"Koyuki, stay away from her!" Amahiro sent Koyuki away from friends. But Koyuki did not understand what the purpose was Amahiro mean  
"What do you mean?"

Amahiro show towards Natsumi with his sword.  
"Red-haired girl's brother, Fuyuki Hinata according to data checked!"  
Others were surprised because Natsumi become targets Amahiro and his men.

"Natsumi?" Said Koyuki blinked in surprise.

"Hey!" "Why do you pointing at her?" "If you attack him, I won't forgive you guys!" Giroro angrily complaining.  
"Why me?" Natsumi did not understand.  
"Why Natsumi turn out this way?" Said Koyuki.  
"Anui ... why do you consider Natsumi-dono to be a suspect?" Keroro asked hesitantly.

Minami replied, "Because the bastard named Fuyuki Hinata killed the leader of our ninja in three years ago!"  
"What!" "Leaders of the ninja were killed at the hands of Fuyuki Hinata!" Said Koyuki so tense.

"Hey, I myself do not believe this man is my brother!" "I'm looking for the truth to ensure there is actually my brother!" Said Natsumi.  
"Truth?" Asked Amahiro looks do not believe in the words that said Natsumi.  
"Stop!" "She's my friend!" "We want to seek the truth because we have to find a letter puzzle of Fuyuki" Koyuki defended Natsumi by blocking Amahiro.  
Natsumi: "Koyuki-chan ..."  
"Getting rid of it!" "She will be detained here!" Said Amahiro.  
"Huh ... would not let you do at Natsumi!" Giroro impatiently.

Giroro issued a military knife. "As men, we must fight!"  
"Huh ... okay!" Amahiro prepare his sword after receiving the challenge Giroro.  
"Giroro, don't!" Said Natsumi.  
Koyuki said, "Amahiro ni-chan!"

=  
Suddenly, a ninja carrying a message from the chairman of the leader came to tell Amahiro and others that the head of the ninja leader intends to meet with Koyuki and friends.

Amahiro return the sword to the scabbard because he stopped competing.  
"Koyuki, you can bring your friends here but we do not want to greet your friends!"  
Amahiro and his men disappear.  
Koyuki: "Amahiro ni-chan ...!"

"Why does he not so happy in all of us!" Asked Tamama angry.  
"What happened actually in the group of ninja?" Haru surprised.  
"Ouch ... they are really scary!" Talolo cringe.

"Whether that person is Fuyuki-dono ...?" asked Keroro severe shock.  
"Speak what you are!" "I'm sure people weren't Fuyuki, probably always the same name!" Said Natsumi tried to believe.

Koyuki bowed her head to apologize to Natsumi.  
"Forgive me, my friend wasn't so welcoming you ...!"

Natsumi gave advice to Koyuki.  
"Koyuki .. this is not your fault!" "Do not blame yourself!"  
Koyuki: "Natsumi ..."

Ninja messenger whispered so Minami and Minami will bring Natsumi and friends to the temple.  
"My name is Minami, my job to keep the village here" Minami to introduce herself.

Koyuki blinking stare at Minami because she was familiar with the girl.  
"What is it, Miss Koyuki?" Dororo asked.  
"I think I've seen her face ..." Koyuki said.  
So Dororo also feel familiar with the girl. "I think I've seen but I can't remember ..."

On the outskirts of the village of ninja, Minami guide Koyuki and her friends went to the temple to meet with the head of the ninja leader. All those who hid in the house, peering.  
"Why all the hiding?" Natsumi asked, surprised.  
"What are they afraid of Miss Natsumi is always scary," said Keroro.  
Natsumi too emotional when stepping on the head of Keroro. "Speak what you are!"  
"Stop, enough!" Koyuki has calming Natsumi.

Minami invites Koyuki and friends to the temple where the chief leader of the ninja lived. "That shrine replacement head first leader died!" "He'll meet you there!"

Minami let Koyuki and friends into the temple to meet the leader. When you get to the temple, Koyuki felt something was odd with the head of the leader.

"Dad, they will meet with you!" Minami called her father was chairman of the ninja leader.  
"Daddy?" "Is she ...?" asked Natsumi.  
Minami nodded her head. "Yes, my father is head ninja leader!"  
"Yes, please come in!" Minami's father had long hair tied up and mustache.

"They met with Minami's father, Hirogawa in the room. Hirogawa was surprised to see Koyuki and Dororo.  
"Why, is not possible ..." "Is that you Koyuki!" "And also Dororo!" Hirogawa did not expect when meet Koyuki and Dororo.

Koyuki started to remember Minami's father, Hirogawa is more senior oldest and Mukuro, Amahiro fellow ninja.  
Koyuki surprised after the recall. "Is Hiro nii-chan?"  
"Long time no see, Koyuki!" Hirogawa while shaking hands with Koyuki.  
"Me too!" "You're old!" Koyuki is shake hands with Hirogawa  
"Oh, you young ...!" Hiro smiled as he scratched his head.

"You guys know each other?" Natsumi asked.  
Koyuki introduce Hirogawa to Natsumi and her friends.  
"Oh, this is Hiro, brother of the oldest class I and Mukuro little time!"  
"Hello, how are you!"Hiro suave smile, nodding his head.

Hirogawa said, "Dororo, you too!"  
"Yeah, Hiro-kun!" Dororo nodded his head.  
"What happened to everybody?" Koyuki said.  
Hirogawa will explain to Koyuki on behind the past.  
"Before the incident, ninjas spread to the city to learn the knowledge and stuff but greed and evil big change came with the intention of making some ninja became traitors or evil ..."

"Cruel ...!" Moa covered her mouth with two hands.  
"Hirogawa-san, so you go back to the village well," said Koyuki.  
"No, but we still use the modern to watch!" Replied Hirogawa  
"Ninjas who did not want to betray or do evil, they will return to the village and will no longer to the city since the war!" Minami angry.  
"War?" Asked Giroro.  
"When starting," said Koyuki.  
Minami said, "Twelve years ago!"

Momoka: "Twelve years ago?" "It was war time in my house!"  
"Yeah, that's how the incident was" Masayoshida said with his anxiety.

Hirogawa: "I do not understand ... twelve years ago there was a war at home Nishizawa, Betrayal Ninjas and the planet Keronian explode!"  
"Their boss is mean to rule the earth for evil!" Minami looks worried.

Natsumi, Momoka and Keroro feel Fuyuki not so they can think so. Fuyuki Hinata Is the boss right? Is Keroro and the others could believe that there is genuine Fuyuki somewhere that?

"I understand why you guys from the past to save your friends!" "Amahiro-san accused Natsumi as Fuyuki's old sister ever to destroy the cities, then they do not believe in family Fuyuki Hinata!" Pack Hirogawa explained.  
Koyuki said, "What happened fourteen years ago?"  
"If you want to know, I'll tell on you!" Answered Hirogawa.  
Hirogawa will explain to Koyuki and her friends about something that happened fourteen years ago.

===

In the past the fourteen years ago,

The group of ninja, led by chairman leader infiltrated the secret to thwart colonial headquarters of the organization. But instead they were thwarted by members of the organization Kingdoms Darkness.

They are willing to fight against the organization Kingdoms Darkness, until they can't beat that organization. Ninja leaders ordered his troops retreat, but apparently they can't escape from the tight guard. Therefore, the Chairman of the leadership was willing to sacrifice himselves to make the army can get away with using his strength to create an organization Kingdoms Darkness can't deter so the ninja troops could be free thanks to it. But unfortunately the head of the ninja was gone after using force.

After that, when young Amahiro shock once when he was shifted by the time Hirogawa was young.  
Amahiro shout, "NO!"

===

"Me and Amahiro looking for information about who is chairman of Darkness Kingdoms named Fuyuki Hinata!" "We're looking for some information about Fuyuki Hinata, finally found the data about Fuyuki Hinata, turned out to students who attend school with you!" "We did not expect was the friend Fuyuki Hinata you guys! "Hirogawa explained.

"Indeed, but Fuyuki-kun not terrorists like that!" Momoka tries to prove Fuyuki not bad people.  
Giroro: "Therefore, Amahiro and his men hold up Natsumi as Fuyuki, her younger brother!"  
"Are Fuyuki-dono really bad people?" Asked Keroro.

"I understand your feelings but I do not blame you all!" "You can stay here alone!" "Looks like you guys definitely tired, you need a break!" "I'll shut up to anyone including my daughter but me and Amahiro!" "Maybe I'll tell Amahiro about it!" Hirogawa smile.  
"Thank you, Chairman of the leader!" Koyuki and friends nodded head to give honor.

=  
Keroro and his friends were resting in the village ninja.  
Natsumi asked, "Are we going to accomplish this task?"

"I think not, but we must try ..." Pururu give advice on Natsumi.  
Natsumi nodded her head, "Well, that's right you say!"  
Pururu asked, "Do you think the evil leader really Fuyuki?"  
"I do not know but, I would feel the weather man is not Fuyuki!" Natsumi is always confusion.

Momoka was sitting on a large rock while thinking about Fuyuki had a wife.  
"Fuyuki had a wife, whom his wife?"  
"YOU coward, Fuyuki already had a wife than you!" Ura Momoka speaking in Momoka's harshly.  
Momoka hesitated. Tamama suddenly appeared and saw the state of Momoka.  
Tamama: "Momochi thinking about?"

"Huh ... I'm alright!" Momoka said shocked.  
Momoka and Tamama meet with Haru and Talolo come here.  
Haru asked, "Momoka nee-chan, why big sister not feel unwell?"  
"It's okay, I'm just in good health!" Momoka said smiling.  
"But you do not calm down ..." said Talolo.  
"Anu ..." Momoka hesitated.

"Lest ye be pensive for a moment because Fuchi has a wife!" Thought Tamama.  
"Hey, what you're talking!" Ura Momoka pinched Tamama's cheeks.  
Then throw Tamama Momoka far.  
"Momoka nee-chan?" Haru asked.  
"It's okay, I want to re-assemble it with other" Momoka smiled as if she was nervous.

Koyuki and Dororo was chatting with Hirogawa on the hill where they practice first.  
"I've not come here ..." Koyuki feel the wind pass through.  
"Yeah, when we were kids playing here!" Said Hirogawa.

Suddenly Zeroyasha come here.  
"Well ... Zeroyasha!" "We meet again!" Dororo miss.  
Zeroyasha jumped towards Dororo and then licked Dororo's cheek. Then the puppies arrive. They were Zeroyasha's kids.  
Koyuki: "Well, it turns out you've got kids!"  
Dororo holding a puppy. "You think has become a dad, congratulations!"  
"Woof!" Zeroyasha is going aum.

Koyuki asked, "Oh yes, where Mukuro now?"  
"... I know your feelings but ..." Hirogawa glum-faced.  
"What do you mean?" Said Koyuki.  
"What happened to her?" Dororo asked.

Finally Hirogawa tells Koyuki that Mukuro is not there anymore. It made Koyuki surprised.

Koyuki: "WHAT?"  
Dororo: "What happened to her?"  
Hirogawa replied, "She died because of lack of blood after giving birth to a baby daughter!"

Koyuki thought, "Maternity baby?" "Don't tell me baby girl is ..."  
Hirogawa explain Minami is the biological daughter of Mukuro.  
"Minami!" "She's the biological daughter Mukuro!"Koyuki and Dororo blinked in surprise.  
Koyuki: "Yes, she's really similar to Mukuro"  
Hirogawa will lead Koyuki and Dororo to the headstone of the late Mukuro.

===  
**In the jungle****  
**  
Ferid was standing on a tree branch. Urda's robot army are coming.  
Urda: "Ferid, you're here!" "Don't forget the boss gave you the task to capture the fugitives!"

Ferid said nothing but he immediately said that he already knew. Then Ferid disappeared.  
"Such him!" "Why him?" Asked Urda feel resentful.

Suddenly there was a call from Rachel.  
"Now you know where they are?"Urda asked Rachel call from headquarters.  
"Well, they exist in neighborhoods where other people!" Rachel was called Urda.  
"So, they will not escape from us!" Urda smile.

Lun asks Urda that if they would start. Urda replied that did not need to do, just wait. What their plans are?

===  
**At the funeral Mukuro,****  
**  
Koyuki put flowers to the tomb of Mukuro.  
"Mukuro, rest a while" Koyuki and Dororo prayed before the tomb of Mukuro.

Minami suddenly come together with Amahiro to sow flowers to the tomb of Minami's mother.  
"You ... you want to sow flowers to the grave of your mother?" Koyuki said after standing.  
"Yes ..." Minami nodded her head.

After sprinkling flowers to the tomb of Mother, Minami straight home.  
Koyuki looked Mukuro's grave. Then Koyuki out the tears in the face of the tomb of his friend.  
"Koyuki-dono ..." said Dororo.  
Koyuki is wiping her eyes with her hand.  
"You really notice as the father yes!"

"Yeah, I guided him as my daughter alone" said Hirogawa.  
"Why?" "What do you mean?" Koyuki asked to blink.  
"So she's ..." said Dororo.  
Amahiro said Chairman Hirogawa is Minami's adoptive father isn't the biological father.  
"What!" Said Koyuki and Dororo surprised.

=  
In flashbacks,  
Mukuro gave birth to a baby girl in critical condition. Mukuro actually almost lost her blood from her stomach. Before she died, Mukuro told Hirogawa to guide her daughter. She also said she wanted to meet with Koyuki and her husband. At that time she issued a cry a single tear, eventually she does not have the energy so that her life ended.

Once told, Koyuki and Dororo into shock once.  
Koyuki: "Mukuro ..."  
Dororo asked Hirogawa about Minami's birth father.

Hirogawa replied, "Yes, Mukuro had a husband but is actually named **Jiro**, Minami's birth father died accident"  
"So Mukuro's husband was killed by a plane crash?"Koyuki said.  
"You know what?" Asked Hirogawa.  
"Yes, Natsumi's mom also involved!" Koyuki said.

"Huh ... Hinata's mom is also involved in a plane crash?" Asked Amahiro.  
"Yeah, obviously it wasn't Fuyuki head of the organization, that person would like Fuyuki!"Koyuki said.  
"Indeed, but I can't believe!"Amahiro said.  
"Why are not sure yet," said Koyuki.

"My eye will not escape from my eyes that face the organization's chairman is clearly similar to your friend's face!"  
Amahiro suddenly disappeared.  
Koyuki: "Amahiro ni-chan!"

Dororo asked Mr. Hirogawa, "Sir Hirogawa, you do not tell Minami that her father died in the accident?" "Why?"  
Hirogawa replied, "I'm afraid if I'll tell Minami about her father, she will be shocked at all!"

"What do you mean by Kingdoms Darkness on you?" Asked Dororo.  
"That ..." Hirogawa said.

"The cities were destroyed and attacked by the group at twelve years ago!" "Then we as a ninja to escape to the mountains because they can not do anything!"

Koyuki: "That's when the incident war at Nishizawa's home!"  
"What happens next?" Asks Dororo.  
"Ninjas who betrayed us because they join the organization!" Answered Hirogawa.  
"What!"Koyuki and Dororo surprised.  
"For the president of the organization that offers job on the ninjas made part of the attacker!" Answered Hirogawa.  
"Evil once, will not forgive them!"Dororo said.

Suddenly Mr. farmers come with feelings of panic.  
"Leader, terrible!" Exclaimed Mr. farmers panic.  
"What's wrong, sir?" Hirogawa asked.  
Mr. farmer said, there are organizations Darkness Kingdoms attack again.  
"What!" Asked everyone by surprise.

Koyuki and Dororo immediately went looking for friends because they are worried.  
"Natsumi-san!" Koyuki in a hurry to go along with Dororo.

Team Ninja who handed engine come against the township. People panicked villagers fled in fear. Black ninja out nets to catch people in the vicinity.  
"Again, what happened?" Said Natsumi to use laser sword given by Kururu.

Suddenly there came Urda and her troops met with Natsumi and her friends.  
"Hehe ... see you guys!" Urda laughed sardonically.  
"Damn ... you guys ..." Giroro ready to fight.  
Began their fight more and not invincible.

Giroro told Natsumi and her friends fled to avoid attacks. Keroro and the others tried to run, suddenly there was someone is throwing knife kunai to the ground so that Keroro shocked. They see who threw the knife, it turns out there is Ferid climbed up on a tree branch.  
"Sorry, I can't let you get away" Ferid being cold.

"Ah... You ...!" exclaimed Giroro blink.  
Natsumi remember, "It's the people that we see time at the headquarters of that!"  
"What do we do?" Asked Keroro panic.

Ferid jump down to go to the fugitives. Ferid issued a sword from a thick bag. Giroro fired bullets towards Ferid. Ferid is blocking the bullets that were shot Giroro with his sword.  
"He was blocking the bullets?" Giroro surprised.

Ferid will disarm his sword towards Natsumi.  
"Natsumi!" Giroro panic when trying to protect Natsumi.

Fortunately, Koyuki is quick holding Ferid's sword with her sword.  
"You ..." Ferid said.  
"You again!" "I will not let you do to my friends!" Koyuki is carrying her sword.  
"You are truly amazing ..." Ferid said.  
"This is not a compliment, you know!" "I protect my good friend, Natsumi!" Said Koyuki.  
"Koyuki ...!" said Natsumi.

Dororo come to throw shiruken on Ferid but Ferid managed to avoid. Ferid reply shiruken threw toward until about Dororo.  
"Dororo!" Keroro surprised.  
But Keroro always wrong because he thought Dororo imposed by Shiruken but apparently it is a tree trunk. Dororo apparently climbed onto the branch as he raised the knife kunai.

"Huh ... Apparently Keron ...!" Ferid is wearing ninja's masks hidden.  
Koyuki is prepare for battle against Ferid.  
"I do not have time anymore ..."  
Dororo: "Lady Koyuki!"

The battle between Koyuki and Ferid fellow ninja increasingly tense.

Dororo saw combat Koyuki and Ferid, he became restless and very tense.  
"What am I doing?"  
Dororo remember that once Dororo confronted with his rival, **Zoruru**. Dororo longer remember his ever talking with Zoruru.

=  
In flashbacks,

Dororo first talking to Zoruru about the feelings that had never known.  
Zoruru: "Zeroro, anyone wants to ask you!"  
"Yes?" Asked Dororo.  
"Why did you choose to protect Pokopen as our enemies?" Asked Zoruru.

Hearing Zoruru's question Dororo is straight answer.  
"Because I love the beautiful nature in pokopen until there is a good person and have feelings of love ..."

Zoruru argue with that answer.  
"So ..." "A ninja girl pokopen makes my heart is open ..."  
"You mean Miss Koyuki?" Asks Dororo.  
Zoruru replied, "Yes, from him I learned a few feelings like love and strength ..."  
"Zoruru ..."Dororo said.  
"Zeroro, I was still occupiers but I'm not at hate all people of Pekopon because I understand from Koyuki!" "I want to protect all in my power ..." said Zoruru.  
"Zoruru ...!" Dororo said nodding his head.

=  
After considering, Dororo felt like protects Miss Koyuki with strength. Dororo join together with Koyuki against Ferid.

"Dororo!" Koyuki said.  
"Lady Koyuki, we must work together!" "We must defeat him!" Dororo said.  
"Dororo ..." "Thank you, yes!" Koyuki smiled when she allowed Dororo work with her.

"Hm, looks interesting ...!"Ferid exclaimed.  
"We will defeat you!" "As a ninja we must fight!" Dororo said.

Koyuki and Dororo prepared to fight with Ferid. They increasingly tense battle at all. Is Dororo and Koyuki is able to defeat Ferid?

Minami suddenly threw shiruken toward Ferid. Ferid using white rope to deter shirukens it so that some objects fell.  
"It is impossible ...!" said Minami.  
"It's better you stay out of us!"Ferid said.  
"What!" "You betrayed the honor of our ninja!" "Why are you helping Kingdoms Darkness!" Said Minami.  
"Huh ... not yours bussiness in here!" Ferid being cold.  
"Grr ... I'II defeat you!" Minami angry when she ran against Ferid.

Minami intends to disarm the sword kunai toward Ferid but Ferid managed to resist.  
Ferid push toward a distant Minami and Minami dragged after being pushed. Minami became unconscious.  
Koyuki: "Minami-chan!"

Koyuki so sorry and mean against Ferid with Dororo.  
"Hey, what are you doing to her?"  
"We continue the fight ..." said Ferid looks do not matter.  
"Are you crazy?" "You want our opponent?" Said Dororo raised the knife.  
"Why you would do?" "Why do you have the heart to work together with the Organization of Darkness Kingdoms?" Koyuki asked.  
"I got no reason ..." said Ferid.  
"What!" "What do you mean 'do not have a reason'?" Asks Dororo.  
Ferid said, "I do not have time to ask questions or speak, we prepare for battle!"

Suddenly there is an attack Ferid with lightning attack from behind.  
Ferid avoid the lightning attack. "Who's that?"

Apparently Amahiro appeared before Ferid.  
"Amahiro ni-chan!" Koyuki said.  
Amahiro: "Apparently you ..."" You were arrested for attacking our president!"  
"I do not have the time ..." said Ferid.  
"You want to run?" "I will not let ..." Amahiro trying to stop Ferid.  
But Ferid already disappeared in the smoke that is issued.  
"Shit ... he's gone!" Amahiro is so sorry.  
"Amahiro ni-chan, let it go!" "Minami in critical condition," said Koyuki.  
"Oh that's right, we should take her to be treated!"Amahiro said.

=  
Come robot army to destroy the trees.  
"No, they come again!" Masayoshi is tense.

Suddenly there were two twin robots come in front of Keroro and the others.  
Lun: "That he wanted!"  
Lin drove the robot. The two twin robots developed to capture Natsumi and her friends but there was a shooting at the robot twins. Hirogawa led his troops to fight the black ninjas and robot.  
"Huh ... they intervene and interfere!" Called Urda.

=  
Finally Hirogawa's troops lost the opportunity when lose because a lot of the robots come to destroy the township.

"They lost ...!" Tamama said nervously.  
"How are we doing?" Asked Keroro.

Hirogawa come meet with Natsumi and friends.  
"Where's my daughter?"  
Suddenly Koyuki and Amahiro brought Minami in unconscious condition.  
"Hirogawa, Minami-chan fainted in the state!" Koyuki said.  
"We're going to bring her to the doctor" Amahiro carrying Minami..  
"Minami!" hastily Hirogawa here holding Minami.

"Get out of here!" Command Amahiro.  
"But what about you?"Koyuki said.  
Amahiro: "Don't worry about me!" "Come out of here!"

Hirogawa ordered his troops to throw balls of fire into the ground. The ball of fire fell on the ground make it difficult robots move.

"Koyuki, let's go!" "Let's go!" Said Natsumi shouted.  
Hirogawa invite all villagers to flee into the sea with a ship.  
Natsumi and her friends follow Hirogawa to a secret place with the people that ninja.

==

After the war ended, there are caught or not caught.  
"Damn!" "Where are they?" Urda said sorry.  
"Maybe they went to a secret place ..." thought Lin.

Ferid was thinking that he would meet with Koyuki again to fight.  
Ferid: "Wait ... it's never heard of them ..."

Apparently Natsumi and her friends had boarded ships sailing the ninja's village. In the cabin, Minami is resting in the bedroom.  
"How is she?"Koyuki said.  
"Yes, she's only lightly injured so she's sleeping!" Hirogawa answer.  
"Thank God ..." Dororo smile.

"What are you doing now?" Koyuki said.  
"We fled to a safe place ..." said Hiro.  
"Once" said Koyuki.  
"Why do not you come with us?" Asked Hiro.  
"Thank you but we want to go because we've got work!" Said Koyuki.  
Actually the reason Koyuki not want to come with Hirogawa and his friends are because Koyuki did not want to involve her friend in danger.

"Oh yes!" "We haven't read the letter provided by Ruby-san!"Natsumi remember.  
Moa will read out the letter.  
"To a place that contains a long history in which all remembered called Maritime country!"

"Huh?" Everyone confused.  
"What is a Maritime country?" Asked Keroro.  
Natsumi replied, "I don't know!"

"Kururu, you know?" Asked Keroro.  
"Khu khu ... I just do not know ..." replied Kururu.  
"Do you know the country Maritim"Natsumi said.

Her friends don't know because they do not understand what was meant by the Maritime country.

"You mean the country in southeast Asia?" Mr. Hirogawa suddenly arrived.  
"Southeast Asia?" Everybody blinked, asked.

Until Natsumi realizes that she knows the purpose of the Maritime country.  
"I knew that meant the country Maritim!"  
"Really?" Asked Giroro.  
Natsumi nodded her head. "Yes, we will go to the **Island Bintuni**!"  
"Bintuni Island?" Everyone asked in surprise.

Finally, they understand now because they know the island Bintuni is **Saburo**'s hometown.  
"Saburo-dono's hometown?" Asked Keroro blink.  
"Sure enough, whether Fuyuki this era now been together with Saburo-san?" "You could say, clue?" Asked Moa,  
"I don't know ... what happened to ...?" Natsumi confusion.  
Keroro and his friends decided to go to Island Bay.

On the back of the boat, Koyuki is talking on Amahiro.  
"Koyuki, you will go with your friends?" Asked Amahiro.  
"Yes, we are sure to find the truth behind the past to the man named Le Red Bluz!" Koyuki nodded her head.

Amahiro: "Le Red Bluz?" "Funny, I've never heard!"  
"Are you sure that person really master Fuyuki?" Asks Dororo.  
"I'm not sure your friend or not that person!" Amahiro answer.

"I see, but we will prove with our own hands!"Koyuki said.  
"Well, you're being a little adult!" Amahiro smile, he looked on Koyuki.  
"Well, excuse me!" "I want to go back to my friends!" Koyuki bowed her head.

Amahiro give amulet to Koyuki before she left.  
"Amulets?" Said Koyuki receive amulets from Amahiro.  
Amahiro: "This will protect you"  
"Oh, thank you, Amahiro ni-chan!" Koyuki smiled as she wore a necklace charm.

Amahiro has stated on Koyuki that must meet the requirements of the two options, for example if Fuyuki not a bad man, could prove Koyuki while If Fuyuki is the bad guys, Koyuki have to leave the group.  
Koyuki seemed to accept cues from Amahiro. "Okay, I understand"  
After Koyuki and Dororo leave, so Amahiro pay attention on Koyuki.

"Koyuki ..." Amahiro staring at the sky while expecting hopefully Koyuki survived.

Natsumi shouted waving her hand at Koyuki when she climbed onto the submarine's Keroro Platoon.  
"Koyuki-chan!" "Come, come here!".  
"Natsumi!" "Sorry I'm late!" Koyuki came with Dororo.

"Koyuki, take care of yourself!" Hirogawa waved to Koyuki.  
"Yeah, you too!" Koyuki said.  
"What about the Mukuro's tomb?" Asks Dororo.

"And our village was burned ..." Koyuki saw smoke from the village had been burned.  
"Yes ..." Dororo nodded his head.  
Koyuki ask ninja Zeroyasha to keep people from harm.  
"Woof!" Zeroyasha is to aum.  
"Thank you, Zeroyasha!" Koyuki brushed the dog's head.

Koyuki and Dororo quickly get into the submarine after a farewell to Hirogawa.  
"Yeah!" Koyuki waving her hand.  
"Be careful, Koyuki!" Hirogawa said, waving his hand with the resident ninja. Minami was sleeping soundly in the cabin room.

==  
At that time, Ferid appeared to stand on the tip of a utility pole. He saw the submarine had already left.  
"Later one day we meet again ..."

Ferid thinking about new feelings emerged yesterday when Minami appears.  
"Why do I feel excited when the little girl come from?"

What Between of Ferid with Minami?

===

In the organization's headquarters Darkness Kingdoms, Fuyuki (Evil) are waiting for the tubes were immediately turned on. A scientist was checking the monitor to know something of the tubes will appear.  
"Looks like they've started a minute!"

Suddenly something that destroys the tube from the inside, then came the fourth nation Keron horrible. Seeing this, Fuyuki (Evil), is cynical smile and hearty laugh.  
"HAHAHA ...!" Fuyuki (Evil), a hearty laugh.

Who are the creatures? Next ...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Simak

Baca secara fonetik


	8. Chapter 8

Story 8: New Dangerous Enemy

Fuyuki (Evil) are waiting for cloning Keron's eksperminen steriously emerged from the tube. Finally one clone that emerged from the fourth tube is Keron army of blood-red, his face was hideous, long-tongued, big-handed iron while it looks savage named **Lizeze**.

"ROAAR ...!" Lizeze roar.

And the three clones appear simultaneously. The three cloned Keron namely **Beriri**, Keron dark blue that is able to release energy in; **Keruru**, Keron bright purple and experts create a dangerous instrument, while the latter, **Jishosho**, Keron ninja black darkness that handed the engine and two horns .. They looked great respect for the boss, Fuyuki.  
"Hahaha ...!" Fuyuki hearty laugh.

===  
The rocket came to the headquarters of Darkness Kingdom organization other than the south Pacific. Urda and the others were expecting something. All of a sudden rockets landed in the field, then the door began to open a rocket. Keron cloning emerged from the fourth rocket.

"Grr ... where are my prey?" Asked Lizeze remove his saliva.  
Urda looked nervously replied. "According to the maps, they exist in the ocean using a submarine!"  
"Khe Khe ... ... it's easy!" Keruru strange laugh when using the radar of its own.  
"Will I kill them!" Belili rough smile when he can't wait.  
Jishosho quiet with quiet.

Urda asked Lizeze to capture the fugitives alive on the orders of the boss.  
"Hey, don't forget we're capturing your prey alive on the orders of the boss!"

"Hehehe ... I know!" Lizeze out his tongue.  
Keruru transform something into a space fighter using the tools of creation keruru strange. Lizeze and his comrades get into the plane and now departed.

After Lizeze Platoon left, the twin sister was horrified by the appearance Lizeze Platoon.  
"Hey, they are very scary!" Lin was horrified.  
"So ... I hear they are creations of the ..." Lun whispering.  
"We have to catch up with them to do the job!" Urda went to the robot.  
"Yes, commander!" Helped the men raised their hands.

Inside the plane, Lizeze ordered Keruru to find prey in the sea.  
"Khe Khe ... ... Found it!" Keruru have found signs of a fugitive with a computer.  
"HAHA ... we should have a good time to kill them!" Lizeze is laughing, smiling sardonically.

"HAHA ... I can't wait to fight!" Beriri also laughed.  
Jishosho silence, depending on the rise.

Lizeze ordered all its members.  
"On the orders of leaders, we have to catch them alive!"

===  
Inside the submarine,  
Keroro is to relax while he sleep. Moa flick Keroro with fan to dry out.  
Giroro appeared with his creepy because he was so angry.  
"Hey, don't be lazy!" "We're not lying!"

"I'm tired ..." Keroro wiped sweat from his forehead.

Natsumi suddenly appeared behind Keroro make Keroro so tense.  
"Frogs stupid, do not we have a tough task," said Natsumi holds Keroro's head.  
"Yes dear!" Keroro panic when his head is held Natsumi.  
"Uncle ..." Moa blinked in surprise.

Moa suddenly surprised when she felt something was wrong.  
Natsumi blinked asked. "Why, what's, Moa-chan?"  
"I felt something evil aura ..." Moa in a coma.  
"Something bad?"Natsumi said.  
"I do not understand ..."Tamama said.  
"Strange, I think it is mixed with aura I've ever felt!" Moa wonder mixed restless.  
"Huh?" "What do you mean, Miss Moa?" Asked Keroro confused.  
"How can you be sure?" Giroro asked.  
"Yes, but I'm confused why I could feel the radiant energy that are not known but vague" Moa answered with concern.  
"Radiance of the unknown?" Natsumi asked, blinking.

Kururu report to Keroro that something is happening. Suddenly sea submarine that Natsumi and her friends rolled.  
"Kyaaa!" Natsumi and her friends yell surprise.

The submarine was floated onto the sea water.  
"What happened?"Koyuki tense ask.  
Kururu replied, "There seems to be hitting the ocean water make this boat will float to the top!"  
"What!"Natsumi said.  
"It could be an enemy at the top?" Asked Giroro thought.

Giroro hasty exit from the submarine to see outside. Even Dororo also come with him.  
Giroro're looking at something that is hiding behind a cloud with sharp eyes.  
"Show yourself!" "Fuck!"  
"Hey, look up!" Dororo indicate upward sky.

Keron figure emerged that blue eyes dark and clunky, Beriri.  
"Jeez ... Keron?" Asked Giroro surprised.  
"What?" Asks Dororo too.

Natsumi and her friends get out of the submarine.  
"What's outside?" Asked Keroro.  
Moa so surprised to see a Keron who have a perceived aura of Moa.  
"The Keron?" "Why him?" Keroro asked.  
"Where is he?" Asked Tamama.  
"He is similar to the Tama-chan but his entire body blue darkness!" Momoka said.

Beriri smiled broadly when looking at them.  
"Smile what!" Giroro intend to shoot Beriri with his gun.  
But there are blocking shots Giroro.

"Gosh ..!" "Who!" Asked Giroro surprise turned to the left.  
Apparently Lizeze use machine guns to block shots. Lizeze was standing on a spaceship with its members.

"Who are they?" Keroro asked, blinking.  
"The Keron's left?" Asked Tamama.  
"No, they have an unpleasant aura like the enemy!" Answered Dororo.  
"Aren't they the people Keron?" Keroro asked.  
Dororo been told Keroro that according to his instincts told them not friends but enemies.

"Fuck, who are you?" Asked Giroro angry.  
"HAHAHA ... I introduce Lizeze!" Lizeze hearty laugh.  
"Hihihi ... I'll beat them!" Beriri patted his hand.  
Jishosho look down on Dororo.  
"Khe Khe ...!" Keruru laugh strange.

"You side with the organization Darkness Kingdoms!"Giroro asked.  
Lizeze smiled, pulled out his tongue.  
"Hahaha ... indeed, the boss ordered us to arrest you!"  
"You can't beat us, Hahaha!"

Giroro looked out the emotion of anger. "WHAT?" "WE will beat YOU!"  
"Grr ... I want to fight the enemy!" "I am invincible!" Tamama look down on Beriri.  
"I think there's something wrong with this ..." Pururu worry.

Kururu intends to provide special equipment at Natsumi and his friends.  
"Natsumi, you can control the robot is not it?" Kururu asks.  
"Huh ... I?" "Huh ... okay!" Natsumi replied.  
Kururu throw a capsule to Natsumi.  
"What's this?" Said Natsumi.  
"It's our time capsule containing the robot away!" "If you throw, the robot will emerge from the capsule!" Replied Kururu strange laugh.

Kururu provide tools like a bird flying a kite to Koyuki.  
"Remember that time you wear this!"  
"Of course we don't forget this!" Koyuki and Dororo nod their head.

"What am I doing?" Momoka asked.  
"I thought, I have taken preparation to miss Momoka" Masayoshida appear.  
"But ... what is it?" Momoka asked.  
"Remember this?" Masayoshi bring suit tool that will help Momoka ..  
"It's ..." Momoka blink

"Then, we will fight you until we defeat would bring to jail!"Lizeze said.  
"It's up to you!" Giroro shot at Lizeze. The bullet was headed toward the front Lizeze Lizeze but managed to catch a bullet in as fast.  
"Jeez ... impossible!" Giroro surprised after seeing it.  
"HAHA ... the bullet was just cheap stuff!" Lizeze laughed off a bullet that was shot Giroro.

Lizeze and his comrades on hand to fight with Keron Platoon. Is Keroro and his friends would beat Lizeze Platoon? Next ...

Giroro using a wing so he can fight in the air. Giroro bring both arms to fight against his opponent, Lizeze. The fight was increasingly tense. Giroro shooting distance in the direction Lizeze using the shotgun but Lizeze avoid fast. Giroro surprised to see that.  
"Impossible ... he can avoid easily!" "He's still fast!"  
Giroro remind himself never to deal with Garuru, his older brother like that.  
"Damn ... I should do?"  
"Hehehe ... shot slow!" Lizeze again out his tongue ..  
"Speak what you, asshole!" "I'll beat you!" Giroro sorry.

"Beat me?" "Do not make me laugh again!" Lizeze guffaw.

Suddenly came the Natsumi using iron necklace so that she turned into Super Natsumi is wearing clothes similar to gundam ultra iron. Natsumi joined by a giant robot out of the capsule. She climbed the giant robot and then control the robot. Natsumi use machine guns to shoot Lizeze from behind. But Lizeze to avoid.  
Natsumi: "Ah!" "He avoided!"

"Natsumi!" Giroro said.  
"Haha ... amazing robot girl!" Lizeze is strange laugh.  
"I'm not a robot girl but ordinary human girl, you know!" Natsumi denied driving the robot.  
"Ready to lose!" Lizeze show his hand engine which has a sharp nail.  
"Be careful, it looks dangerous!" Giroro has been commemorated on Natsumi.  
"I know!" Natsumi are in robot control.

======

Beriri're dealing with Tamama.  
"Hehe ... Will I oppsite you, stupid frog!" Beriri smiled broadly.  
"Grr ... what you speak!" "That you stupid frog!" Tamama looked angry.  
Tamama issue Tamama impact, Tamama's moment to hit the mainstay Beriri so that there was an explosion.

"HAHAHA ... gotcha!" Tamama laugh.  
But he did not know Beriri live in the blast.  
"Huh ... Just dust!" Cried Beriri.  
It made Tamama surprised.  
"No way ...!"

"I'll show you something, black frog!" Beriri smiled sarcastically.  
Beriri issue stance larger black.  
"OH MY GOD ...!" Tamama surprised.  
"Death to you!" Beriri throwing black aura stance toward Tamama.  
There was an aura of blackness that exploded, Tamama thrown into the sky.

Momoka suddenly appeared wearing super Armor provided Masayoshi save Tamama. Tamama looked slightly wounded. Tamama opened his eyes to see what happens.  
"You okay, Tamama?" Momoka asked with worry.  
"Momochi" cried Tamama.

Start again Ura Momoka appeared. "Hey, you bastard!" "I'll defeat you!"  
Begin to fight the more complicated.

=======

Dororo and Koyuki is often faced with Jishosho in the air.

"You're a ninja, huh?" Asked Jishosho.  
"What's your objective?" "To catch us?" Asks Dororo raised his sword.  
"Good likeness with the words of the blue ninja named Ferid ..." Koyuki strained when lifting a sword.

"It's ...!" Jishosho disappeared,  
Dororo and Koyuki surprised at all. "He's gone!" "Where is he?"

Suddenly there Jishosho behind Dororo. "I'm here ..."  
"Dororo, Look out behind you!" Koyuki shouted at Dororo.  
Dororo surprised and disarmed his sword to resist stripping Jishosho but a sword. Koyuki pointed out ice frozen to fight Jishosho. Jishosho can crush ice spiky issued Koyuki in speed.  
"Fast blink once ..." Koyuki saw Jishosho's movement.

Dororo issue Shiruken great moment to throw in the direction Jishosho. But Jishosho can destroy the engine by hand.  
"No way ...!"Dororo said.  
Koyuki told Dororo to be wary of Jishosho because it is stronger than Ferid they face.

========

**Inside Keroro Platoon's submarine,****  
**  
Moa was helping Pururu run a computer with Kururu to investigate enemy Keron.

"My goodness, increasing its strength still rising!" "You could said, toughness of the enemy?" Moa so surprised.  
"Oh god, they are more different from Keroro Pletoon!" Pururu check the monitor.  
"Khu ... khu ... they are hard to beat opponents busy ...!" Kururu negotiate his computer.

Suddenly the screen so it does not work, it makes Kururu and others by surprise.  
"My goodness, the monitor can not function!" "How?" Asked anxiously Moa.  
"Monitor well!" Pururu tense.

Keruru reveal itself in the monitor Kururu.  
"Khe Khe ... ... I think you're not smart"

It made Kururu angry. "Khu khu ... he's talking about!" "Will I made him ashamed ..."  
Kururu preparing to turn on the computers it. But the computer suddenly blew themselves up making Kururu become charred.

"Kururu, are you okay?" Pururu shocked.  
"So his deeds!" Asked Moa.  
"Then what is he doing?"Pururu asked.

But all of a sudden the engines were moved own.  
"Glek ... what happened?" Asked Moa surprised at all.  
"This ship is moving itself?" Asked Pururu also surprised.

Submarines circling own. In the circumstances of this condition, Keroro and the others panicked. Keroro feel dizzy at all because the submarine was spinning.

"Kururu, what happened?" Haru asked when it went into the cockpit.  
"He seems to control this submarine with his greedy!" Replied Kururu.  
"What are you doing to stop this submarine?" Asked Talolo.  
Kururu can't do this.

"Leave it to me!" Masayoshi bring big gun.  
He fired his machine gun in the direction. The engine was damaged so that the submarine stopped.

Keruru see this with wonder. "How so?".

"The submarine stopped ..."Pururu said.  
"Great, Mr. Masayoshi!"Haru said.  
"Thanks!" Red-faced embarrassment Masayoshi stroked his head.

"We should be careful but I need a commander's decision," said Kururu.  
"What do you mean, Kururu?" Asked Keroro blink.  
Kururu whispering Keroro that once Keroro suprised.  
"What the hell!" "Are you kidding?" Said Keroro.  
"Khu ... khu ... we can't fight them" "I checked their strength, they apparently have a stronger force than we are" Kururu replied.  
Haru feel Kururu is right about it. "I think he's right, if they can be against us continues, we will have difficulty"  
Keroro more to think what his decision.

Moa looks very tense when examining the parts of the cable.  
"What do we do?" Asked Pururu worry.  
"Do not worry, we have a 'plan'!" Keroro calm them.  
"Huh ... what's the plan?"Haru asked.  
Keroro intend to explain to the other.

Keroro notify the plan to his friends.  
"What!" "Are you crazy?"Pururu asked.  
"Indeed, but Kururu say that to me so I decided ..." replied Keroro.  
"What is his opinion?" Asked Pururu.  
"I think what was said the sergeant is always right ..." Haru argue with Keroro.  
"Eh?" "Haru?" Asked Keroro blink.  
"We have to do before that!" Said Haru act.

Giroro and Natsumi are controlling a giant robot to fight Lizeze ready to fight exciting.  
"Uuh ...!" Natsumi out his breath.  
"Damn ... he's really strong compared to my brother Garuru!" Cried Giroro very tense.

"HAHAHA ... I told you you can't beat me!" Lizeze is out his tongue. Lizeze is fast disappearing.

"Glek ... he disappeared!" Natsumi surprised at all.  
"I can't see the speed with my eyes!" Giroro tense turned to the left and right.

Behind Giroro, Lizeze appear. Natsumi see Lizeze intend to shoot Giroro from behind.  
"Beware, Giroro!" Natsumi yelled as quickly fly trying to protect Giroro.  
Lizeze started shooting with a sadistic, Giroro then glanced behind him with his face so he could surprise once shot a sadist by Lizeze.

"Giroro!" Natsumi asked, surprised.  
Giroro fell down helpless with nothing.  
"Oh, Nooo!" "Giroro!" Natsumi shouted.

====  
In the year 20xx, Garuru is resting at his home.  
"How Giroro and his friends's duty?" asked Garuru took a glass.  
Suddenly it began to slightly cracked glass. Seeing this, Garuru felt something was wrong with it.

"Don't tell me Giroro ..." said Garuru feel tense.  
Garuru felt himself worrying about his young brother, Giroro then looked at the sky. "Giroro ..."

===

Momoka fight with Beriri by using kicks, then Momoka fired the shots from the killer aura towards Beriri but Beriri air force fired a quick reply by using two hands. Momoka was almost attacked by a blitzkrieg of Beriri.  
Tamama tried to attack Beriri from behind by using Tamama Impact, but Beriri eluded him. Then he pulled in the direction of impact force Tamama.  
"WAAAA!" Tamama surprised. So he hit Beriri attack, then he is now injured last fall.  
"Tama-ko!" Momoka surprised.  
Momoka be sorry and angry. She wanted revenge on Beriri. Now Momoka against Beriri in combat.

===

Koyuki and Dororo are dealing with Jishosho, ninja darkness. Ninja fight it without stopping continue. Will it end?

Natsumi holding Giroro as he flew. "You okay, Giroro?"  
"Yeah, but my injuries worse!" answered Giroro.

"Hehehe ... I think you can't do anything!" Lizeze here in front of Natsumi and Giroro.  
Natsumi feels very tense because no one can escape from Lizeze. Suddenly there is a contact Natsumi through hearing aids.

"Stupid frog?" said Natsumi.  
Keroro had told everyone to gather at the submarine.  
"What you do mean!" "Why?" Momoka said.  
"Keroro ..." said Dororo.  
"Believe me, I decided it was because Kururu gives us a chance!" said Keroro.  
"Better listen to what the Sergeant!" "We must go back!" said Haru.

Finally Natsumi by word that stupid frog. Natsumi quickly returned to the submarine with Giroro. Momoka and the others too as well.

"Hey, would not let you get away!" Lizeze want to pursue prey.  
Lizeze ordered all members to destroy the submarine.

Suddenly the submarine exploded make Lizeze and its members hide their faces because of the explosion.  
"WHAT?" "They blew themselves up!" asked the surprised Lizeze

===  
Lun was spying incident through binoculars. "It is impossible ...!"  
"What happened?" Urda said.  
"The submarine fugitives blew itself up!" Lun said.  
"What!" "Did they really commit suicide?" Urda asked surprised blink once.

"I don't know ...!"Lun said.  
"we should check in there!" says Urda.

After the explosion, the submarine had been destroyed.  
"Damn ... they kill myself!" "They blew themselves up!" said Beriri not satisfied.  
"We have to report to the boss!" Keruru said.  
"Yes ... better we should contact the boss!" said Lizeze

Lizeze reported on the boss that the fugitives blew himself up.  
"They blow up themselves!" said Fuyuki (Evil).  
"Indeed, but there are things that we passed!" answered when Lizeze call Fuyuki (Evil).  
"What?" Fuyuki said.  
"There are no bodies in the submarine after we check." answered Jishosho.  
"That means they save themselves from the blast ..." said Lilith.

Lizeze smiled sarcastically as he stated that they accidentally blew themselves up so they would think it was suicide.  
"Huh ... I understand!" "You have to capture them alive!" command Fuyuki.

"All right, boss!" helped Lizeze raised his hand, together with members to respect Fuyuki (Evil). Lizeze request Urda trace fugitives. How a state Natsumi and her friends?

===  
In the ocean, Natsumi and her friends aren't at all unconscious because they are drowning.

"Mother ... Fuyuki ... Saburo-senpai!" Natsumi looked unconscious because she was hard to breathe in the sea water .. Are they going down? No ... there is a someone save Natsumi and her friends. Natsumi and her friends put in the bubbles foam. Momoka slightly opened eyes. What she saw there is a group of ancient creatures like sea creatures.

"Wait ... that's ...!" Momoka little saw a shadow mermaid.

Among the group of sea creatures, there is a mermaid who control the foam bubbles.

"Mermaid?" Momoka suddenly closes her eyes as hard to breathe.

The bubbles that float to the top. Who is that mermaid? Next ...

TO BE CONTINUED….


	9. Chapter 9

Story 9: Mysterious Island, Red Noah

Momoka was in an unknown place and filled with mist.  
"Where am I?" Momoka asked, puzzled look in the mist.  
Momoka shouted for her friends. Momoka saw something that was standing there in a state of haze. Apparently, a someone figure that stood there.  
Momoka: "Who is it?"

It turns out that a shadow is Fuyuki Hinata was a teenager.  
"Fuyuki-kun!" Momoka too brightly.  
Momoka ran toward Fuyuki with the screaming. But Fuyuki not at all concerned and did not hear Momoka.

There was a shadow else is apparently a long-haired woman with flower accessories sea in her hair and wearing a bathing suit is approaching Fuyuki.  
"But ... That's ...!" Momoka blinks.

The girl and Fuyuki were embracing each other when they leave without notice Momoka.  
"Ah, wait!" "Fuyuki-kun!" Momoka looked a little hesitant.

Momoka suddenly woke up with shock because of her dream. She experienced shortness of breath in surprise when she wake up.  
"It was a dream ..."" But what's really my dream? "" I'm not at all believe ... "Momoka covered her mouth with both hands. Then she closed the sadness in her face.

Momoka was in the bubble foam.

====

Momoka suddenly opened her eyes to see what happens. Apparently she is on the bubble foam.  
"Why ... bubble foam?"  
Momoka see groups of ancient sea creatures and a giant white shark.  
"Primordial sea creature ...?"" No double again ... "

Suddenly comes a mermaid known as **Nontlama****girl** among a group of ancient sea creatures. Momoka remember the girl in her dreams.  
"No doubt you Nontlama ..." Momoka said.  
"Hm ..." Nontlama girl nodded her head.

Momoka intend to question the one thing that the Nontlama. "Are you Fuyuki's wife?"  
Hearing Momoka's question, she replied with telepathy with Momoka.  
"I never associated with Fuyuki which I love because we are always different than ..." "I never said to you that way ..."

"Huh ... you're not a Fuyuki's wife ...?"" Where is Fuyuki-kun ...?"Momoka asked so nervous.  
"If you want to meet with Fuyuki, you have to trust him in your heart!" Nontlama girl in telepathy.  
Nontlama girl was lifted onto the foam bubbles.  
"Wait ...!" Momoka said when the bubble upward.  
"You'll understand just what you believe ..."The Girl Nontlama smiled in telepathy time she waving her hand.

==============

Moments later, Natsumi now unconscious and then she opened her eyes to see what was wrong. Apparently she was in the room. Natsumi shocked after waking up, she's looking at an undisclosed location.  
"Where am I?"

Up in this room, have her friends were being treated in the bedroom.  
"Everyone!" "You okay?" Natsumi asked.  
Koyuki and the other was awake now.  
"We're fine" Koyuki nodded her head after waking up.  
"Why?" "Where are we?" Asked Keroro blinked in surprise.  
"Whether we are at the headquarters of the enemy?" Talolo asked.  
"Speak what you are!" "Impossible ..." Keroro so nervous.  
"Ah, there's that someone come here!" Koyuki heard footsteps here.

Suddenly the person who opened the door, Natsumi and others have been nervous when facing them. But ...

Apparently Natsumi and her friends already know people who come are **Poyon** and **Payon**, the police woman patrolling outer space but they are always different than before because they wear different clothes.  
"You're awake yes" Payon-chan said with relief.  
"It's been a long time no see you, all!" Poyon-chan held up a hand.

"Jeez ... Isn't you Poyon-chan and Payon-chan!" Keroro surprised.  
"So you save us?" Natsumi asked.

"True, we find you in the sea after we check in the ocean because we heard a big explosion that made us come over there" Poyon-chan nodded her head.

Poyon and Poyan looked dressed not as police uniforms but their clothes are always gray.  
"Where is this?" Koyuki asked.

Poyan tell them that they are on the **island Red Noah**.  
Everyone asked, "Red Noah?"

Poyon explained, "Yes, because the owner of the island are here to let us hold on here"  
"Can you explain why you're here?" Poyan asked at Natsumi and her friend.  
"Yes ..." Natsumi nodded her head.

Natsumi has told all about their goals in two police patrol.  
"Oh so I see ..." Poyon receive an explanation from Natsumi.

"So you met with the boss ..." "Something ..." Poyan nervous when asked Natsumi.  
"I know, but he's not my brother!" "We want to find the truth here" Natsumi earnestly.  
"Wait, I remember I told you guys the news is not good at" Poyon said.  
"Why?" "What do you mean?" Natsumi asked.  
Poyon said, Yariri and everyone has been arrested by the organization Kingdoms Darkness.

It makes Natsumi and her friend was surprised.  
"What!" "Sir Yariri arrested?" asked Masayoshida tense.  
"That's right, not just Yariri, there Kogoro-san and the others as well" said Poyan.  
"My goodness ... what?" "Kogoro arrested?" asked Keroro surprised.  
"Did they fail?" Tamama worried.  
Natsumi looked glum. "Because of us, they are involved ..."  
"Natsumi-san ..." Koyuki is also sad to see Natsumi glum.

"Oh yes, where Giroro-kun?" Pururu realized.  
"Sure enough, I don't see here Giroro" Keroro blink.  
Natsumi is considering the circumstances Giroro seriously injured. "Wait, he was badly injured!"

"Oh, that red Daruma yes" Poyan blink.  
Poyon said Giroro still being treated in tents doctor, he will lead others to visit him there.

Two Patrol women were invited Natsumi and her friends went to the doctor's tent on the island.

They reached the city at large.  
Natsumi and her friends follow Payon and Poyon headed into town via the stairs silender. Until they've been to the underground city. There are many residents in the town of rollicking underground.  
"Well ... it is the underground city?" Asked Keroro blink.  
"Great!"Haru pounding.  
Talolo said, "Let's see!"

"Why do they live under the ground?" Natsumi asked.  
"They are all inhabitants of the planet that have been destroyed, they fled back here!" Said Poyon.  
"What!"Natsumi and friends said.  
"They're victims of the explosion by the organization Kingdoms Darkness!" Said Koyuki.  
"Oh, you know the organization Darkness Kingdoms are!" "They are very cruel and evil pokopen blamed as the major enemy aliens!" Answered poyan.

"The aliens can not get away from Pekopon including our" Poyon explained.  
"What do you mean?" Natsumi asked.  
Poyon-chan said, having mastered Darkness Kingdoms, the air layer is transformed into a poison that is given so that they can't get out.

"What!" "Layer of air becomes poison!" "Why is that?" Keroro asked.  
"Khu ... khu ... I've sent a satellite to get there from the beginning, I find the gravity of the deadly oxygen around in space.  
"What!" Asked Keroro surprised.

"Yes, Poison is not impervious to humans Pekopon, but the poison quickly work on extraterrestrials" "Although there has ever died after trying to get out but no one could get out of Pekopon ..." Poyon told Keroro and the others.

"I do not believe it ... Pokopenians be cruel!" "They're still cruel and great enemy!" Keroro is complaining.  
"Speak what you are!" "Why choose us as the elected and man of the earth?" Natsumi asked, holding the head of Keroro.  
"Oh, not just victims of the explosion, there are also human pokopen there!" Poyon pointed.  
"What do you mean?" Asked Keroro stop nagging.  
Natsumi asked, "Why?".

"Sure enough, there are people similar to us here!" Koyuki watching someone of earth are walking in the city.  
"Oh yes, sir Yariri never say also victims of brutal human world organization ..." said Masayoshi.  
But no one knows why the organization.

At the hospital, Natsumi and her friends are waiting for state Giroro. Time to regular doctor appeared to explain the circumstances Giroro.

The doctor said the situation was enough Giroro but he will recover tomorrow.

"Thank God!" "Thank you, doctor!"Natsumi relieved bowed her head.  
"What about him now?" Keroro asked.  
"He's asleep now!"replied the doctor.  
"Fortunately, I think he'll die!" Keroro relief.

Dororo said,"Keroro, your worried exaggerated ..."  
Natsumi see Giroro situation has improved. Giroro were still asleep.  
"Well, he's asleep ...!" Pururu also relieved.  
"Sigh ... he's stubborn but he wasn't evil and powerful hearts ..." Natsumi in the heart.

"Doctor, why are you working with an alien?" asked Tamama.  
"Because I help people and aliens that hurt!"replied the doctor directly.

"Do you know something that happened twelve years ago?" Momoka asked.  
Doctors immediately recognize Momoka.  
"You daughter of Nishizawa group yes!" "I've been helping your father ..."  
"Why, you've helped my father!" Momoka asked.  
"Yes, he is a man of wisdom and good but I really do not believe he's dead!" the doctor nodded his head.  
Moa asked, "Why all this future be so?" "You said, no one can live in this future?"  
Everything feels very lonely.

"There's what I asked, Natsumi!" said Poyon.  
"Yes?" said Natsumi.  
"Who attacked you earlier when the explosion?" Poyon asked.  
"The enemies look like they ..." Natsumi glanced at Keroro and the other.  
"It is impossible ... why Keron nation becomes an enemy of our own?" Keroro not understand.

"I guess they're not Keron usual ... but I want to know who they are?" Kururu asks.

"Wait, I remember now!" "You're from anywhere?" "In the past couple of years ago we wanted to ask you but you is not there!" said Payon.  
"Eh, what do you mean?" said Natsumi.  
"Well, why do you not see when we come to your house?" asked Poyon confused.  
"Are we real story ...?" asked Momoka.  
"Uh, the real story, "said Payan.  
Natsumi will notify Poyon and Payon about the real story.

"Oh, you came here from the past to seek the truth!" Poyon already tell by Natsumi.  
"Poyon, remember the legend, "said Payan.  
"Ah!" "I understand the legend of 'Knights of Angel' right!" Poyon remember.  
"Knights of Angel?" Momoka asked.  
"Isn't it our right?" asked Moa.  
Natsumi wanted to know when she's asked two patrol Womans about why Natsumi and her friend is selected.

Poyon has shown toward the high tower near the city. "There are towers in which the owner of this island"

"Huh ... the owner of the island to live there?" asked Keroro show.  
Poyan explained, "Yes, the owner of the island is the **Red****Noah**"  
Everyone asked,"Red Noah?"

"I think he will hear you in there, because Red Noah waited for the arrival of 'Knights of Angels'" Poyon intend to invite Natsumi and friends to the tower.  
"Eh?" "You mean us?"Natsumi said.  
Poyon nodded her head. "Yes, according to the story, 'Knights of Angsls' is selected from the heroes of the past who is sent by the shaman legend"

"Shaman legend?" "That Shaman Asasa" Pururu hear from Poyon.  
Dororo want to know what figure Red Noah.

Poyon and Poyan lend Natsumi and her friend to the tower, Natsumi intends to ask the two women were about war patrol twelve years ago.

"Twelve years ago?" "We remember the events of that!" Said Poyan-chan.  
"That event?" said Koyuki.  
"Twelve years ago, the city of aliens under pokopen suddenly attacked by robots weird and strange from above the plane!" Answered Poyon-chan.  
"What!" "Your city is attacked by a robot that?" Asked Keroro.  
Kururu: "Isn't all the city's anti-barrier protected under the city?"  
"Ah!" "How so?" Asked Tamama not trust.

"I think maybe something to do with it!" Said Poyo-chan.  
"That incident?" said Natsumi.  
Poyon said,"Later we talked about, we have to meet with Red Noah!" "He'll explain to you guys!"

Two female Patrol escort was Natsumi and her friends to the tower.  
"Red Noah it stay here?" Momoka asked.  
"Yes, he wanted to meet you!" Poyon nodded her head, asks Natsumi and friends get into the tower to meet Red Noah.

====  
Natsumi and her friends get into the tower. There's a darkness in this tower. Kururu uses fireball that floated to get a flame.  
"Where the Red Noah's that?" Momoka asked.

Suddenly there is a someone tell that he was in the room.  
"Glek ... who is it?" Momoka asked shocked to hear that voice.

"It seems that voice from above!" Koyuki is looking upward.  
They went to the top via the stairs. After climbing the stairs, they found one room.  
"The bedroom?" "You could said, there is one?" Asked Moa.  
"Let's try!" Keroro tries to open the door to see the Red Noah into the room.  
The door opened, Natsumi and friends was surprised to see something. Inside the room, a giant red crystal was floating.  
"Red crystal?" asked Pururu shocked.  
"Wow ... impossible!" Haru stared.  
"What is it?" Talolo asked.

Suddenly the red crystal welcome Natsumi and her friends by using telepathy. It makes Natsumi and her friends surprised at all.

"It spoke ...!" Momoka shocked.  
"No, it telepathy with us ..." said Kururu.  
"You ...?" Natsumi asked.  
That red crystal replied, "Yes, my name is Red Noah"  
"What!" "You Red Noah?" Keroro surprised stare.  
"Why do you see us, Red Noah-sama?" Dororo asked.

Red Noah intends to tell something on Keroro and the others about the past.  
"At first someone who stole artifact of my soul for no reason at 19 years ago!"  
"Artifact?" "Nineteen years ago?" Momoka asked.  
"Who stole your artifak?" Natsumi asked.

"We do not know who exactly but nobody can tell you guys out!" Replied the red crystal.  
Tamama asked,"Then what happened?"  
"The past is the future turn into a hell and not condoned ..."Red Noah answered. Natsumi said, "Therefore, we elected to save the future of this?"  
"No, but your aim is to save a Occult!" Said Noah red.  
Natsumi asked, "Why did we elect to save my brother Fuyuki?"

"Because only he the Occult is one who can stop the violence and crime in the future!" Red Noah replied.  
"Huh ... Fuyuki is a big hero! "Momoka asked.  
"Yes, he's saving the planet and other planets ..." Red Noah replied.

Natsumi said, "Wow ... I thought he did not become a hero like that!"

"Then why Fuyuki-kun become criminals?" Asked Moa confused.  
"Speak what you are!" "He does not look like that!" Tamama is personality behind the face too.  
Koyuki said,"What should we ask Poyon and Payan-chan-chan, maybe they know the past!"  
"Good idea, let's go!" Said Natsumi.

Red Noah: "Wait a minute, there's one thing that is still going to say!"  
Natsumi: "Eh?" "Yes?"  
"One more thing ..." the Red Noah

=====  
Two women Patrol were waiting Natsumi and her friends out.  
"Finally they come out!"Payan met with Natsumi and her friends.

"How did you there?" Poyon asked.  
Natsumi nodded her head. "Yes, we met with Noah red and talk to it!"  
"Anything we ask you!" Said Koyuki  
"Yes?" Asked Poyon.  
Koyuki: "Do you know what happened nineteen years ago?"  
"Oh, right!" "We know of cases" Payan nodded her head.  
"Case?" "What happened?" Said Natsumi.

Poyon and Payan feel bad telling everyone.

"Please answer!"Natsumi say.  
"We understand how you feel, Natsumi!" Said Poyon.  
"Nineteen years ago a plane crash that happened ...!" said Payan.

"The accident airplane!" Asked everyone.  
"Don't tell me ...!" said Natsumi.  
"Yes, Your mother was found dead when a plane crash!" Payan said hesitantly. "Mother ..." Natsumi said.

What artifacts associated with the accident airplane climbed Natsumi's mom on 19 years ago?

============  
In the meeting rooms,

Poyan bring the document file of a plane crash and theft of artifacts. Poya give the document file to Natsumi. Natsumi was reading a document about the theft of artifacts in the city where many aliens walking around.

"On March 24, 200x theft at the museum artifacts red outer space ..." "No one can infiltrate into a museum that has been tightly guarded but no one thought could sneak thief turns out smoothly because the cameras can function."

"Who is the thief?" Koyuki asked curiously.  
"According to witnesses, there are groups like humans Pokopen man dressed in black but the witness held captive!" Answered Poyon.

"The man Pokopen!" Asked Keroro.  
"It is impossible ... is not no human being entered into the border pokopen extraterrestrials than Natchi and Fukki!" Said Tamama surprised.  
"Where did they come this time?" Dororo confused.  
"No doubt, we found a big hole not far from the museum ..." Poyan remember the incident.

"Big hole?" said Natsumi.  
"True, a large hole was dug about an early night!" Answered Poyon.  
"Khu ... khu ... they look smart ...!" Kururu sounds strange laughter.  
Natsumi: "Then about a plane crash which climbed Mother ..."

"What artifacts related to the theft of red with a plane crash?" Momoka asked in surprise.  
Poyon replied, "The perpetrator was brought into the plane artifikat"  
"Who is a suspect in the plane?" Natsumi asked.  
Poyan explains,  
"In the document there are photos of people registered in the airport had no alibi at the airport when leaving for Kyoto at the same time!"  
"We managed to track the presence of artifacts in the plane which was suspected to be climbed!" "But we're so confused who the suspect because many people were killed in a plane crash!" Said Poyan.

Poyan is get out of five photographs of people involved in the crash. Five people registered who do not have an alibi when entered into the aircraft during the latter consists of **Melody Honey**, American artist known singer in Japan, a bearded old man and thick eyebrows named **Le Red Bluz**; status as a high school student journalists were called **Desuku**; youth Kansai accent named **Jinkai** and last Mrs. Aki.

"Mother!" "Why mothers involved in the theft of artifacts?" "My mother ...!" Natsumi not hesitate.  
"Of course, we know, but we wonder what she was involved or not!" Said Poyon.  
"Isn't this is Melody Honey is also involved!" "Why?" Momoka blink asked the puzzled.  
"Not one more brat is one of the club reporter I've ever seen!" "But he was involved?" Dororo view photos high school student.

Koyuki view photos young man.  
"His name is Jinkai but he sank so can not find anymore!" Answered Poyan.  
Natsumi: "You know him?"  
"No, this person my best friend's husband, Mukuro ..." said Koyuki.  
She thought of his friend's words, Hirogawa saying is Minami be shocked if the real father died.

"Gero, this is the last person ..." Keroro saw this photo pictorial bearded old man.

"It seems he was captain ..." Moa studied it.  
"Who is he?" asked Tamama.  
"Sigh ... His face was scary yes" "Who is this old fart?" Keroro asked horrified to see the photo.

"Le Red Bluz!" answered Poyan briefly.  
It made Everyone are huge surprise.

"Is that what Red Le Bluz!" asked Natsumi show the photo.  
Poyon blinked in surprise, she said that the man was not found possible destroyed. But Natsumi said, according to Ruby, Red Le Bluz still alive at 14 years ago.

"WHAT!" "He's alive!" asked Poyon and Poyan huge surprise.  
"True, but we've never met him!" "We intend to look for this person to discover the truth behind the future because he is the key to the truth!" said Natsumi.

What is the relationship with Red Le Bluz artifikat theft and crash? Why Red Le Bluz be a key truth behind the past? 

**TO****BE CONTINUED****...**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Executors of the past

In a darkened room, Le Red Bluz was thinking of his past about the plane crash. In the past, aircraft were in a state of bitterness due to be embraced by the black clouds and lightning strikes. He was sitting in a chair while holding something in sealed by hand. Stewardess commemorate the rescue of all passengers wear belts for safety. Red Le Bluz glanced toward the window plane. Outside there is a lot of black clouds and lightning. He looks very nervous. Shortly Red Le Bluz surprised to see something that happened he had seen terrible. There are victims who were killed in a plane crash. When it's a woman who was killed before his eyes. Red Le Bluz looks pensive at the thought of a horrible past. What happened to him in the Past?

Poyon and Payon surprised to hear about Red Le Bluz still alive.  
"Is this true?" Asked Poyon-chan.  
Dororo asked, "What happened was the plane crash?"  
"We see something glowing way but we do not know what it is!" Answered Poyan.  
"Something that glow?" Said Natsumi.  
Poyon nodded her head.  
"Yeah, after that, we found the plane fell on the ground that mess!"

Natsumi: "What do you find the body of my mother?"  
"Yes ... we found that not animate!" Answered Poyan.  
"We don't know nothing, but forgive us!" Poyon bowed his head.  
"It's okay ..." Natsumi shook her head because she already knew from the beginning.  
"Natsumi ..." said Poyan.

"Then, he the thief artifacts of Red Noah?" Asked Poyon view photos of Red Le Bluz.  
Natsumi said,"I do not know, but I think he is also involved!".  
"Is this the Red Le Bluz ...?" asked Keroro studied it.  
"Not one of them is the son of Red Le bluz possible ..." said Kururu.  
"Where the Red Le Bluz existence?" "All the mystery of this man ..." Natsumi said.

"Oh yes, there's one more thing to say Red Noah!" Said Natsumi.  
"One thing I said?" Asked Poyon-chan.  
"He said one more yellow artifikat still be saved by man of the earth, is not it?" Said Natsumi.

"True, but unfortunately it was stolen artifikat at twenty-two years ago!" Said Payon-chan.  
"Stolen in 22 years ago?" Natsumi asked, blinking.  
"When since then?" Said Koyuki.  
"I dunno, we just read the news Pokopen!" Poyon-chan replied confused.  
"Khu ... khu ... I think you guys would read the papers that I put myself magical!" Kururu sounds strange laughter.

Kururu uses magic newspaper to see stories about the theft artifikat yellow.  
"Khu ... there he is!" Kururu has shown miraculous newspaper.  
Natsumi borrow from Kururu magical newspaper because she wanted to know.

Natsumi find news about the theft of the yellow artifikat about 22 years ago on March 12, 20xx was the time that war with Garuru Pletoon.  
"On March 12 ... Isn't our battle with Garuru Pletoon!" Natsumi tense.  
"What!" Asked Keroro and the others.

"Miss Natsumi, what time artifikat was stolen?" Asked Dororo.  
"Eh?" "At approximately 11:25 when some people stop moving except us!" Said Natsumi.  
"Ah!" "Wait, meaning that there are people who still moves besides us?" Asks Dororo.  
"It is impossible ..." Kururu did not expect.

"Does anyone know the moves other than us?" "Is Mr. Garuru ever told you?" Asked Moa to Pururu.  
"Well, I do not know ... because I've joined since then" replied Pururu.  
"Surely it is called Le Red Bluz!" Thought Keroro.  
Hear the words of Keroro about knew Le Red Bluz, Natsumi argue with Keroro.  
"That stupid frog said, if true means the Red Le Bluz A mysterious!"

Moa see Momoka's face so nervous. "What's wrong, Momoka-chan?"  
"Uh, that's okay!" Momoka shook her head.  
"It's okay?" "Your face looks nervous, Momoka-chan!" Moa feel anxious.  
"Yes, I too think of something!" Momoka left the meeting room.  
"Wait for me, Momochi!" Tamama following Momoka.

==  
"Oh yes, what if we relax on the sea to search for air?" Said Koyuki.  
Natsumi want to come but could not because Natsumi intend to visit Giroro in doctor once in the tent.  
Keroro and Pururu also joined with Natsumi.  
While Kururu checking a laptop to check something.

"Then, I and Dororo going to sea ya!" "We're back!" Koyuki eliminate herself with Dororo.

==================================  
At headquarters, Rachel reported something to Fuyuki (Evil).  
"My lord, there are reports that the fugitive was still alive!"

"I thought, but where they are now?" Said Fuyuki.  
"They are on the island but only empty!" Replied Rachel.  
"Huh ... they are on the island yet it does not exist!" Said Fuyuki.

Rachel said,"I'm sure there are secret d island!"  
"Huh ... okay!" "Quick analysis of the island!" Command Fuyuki (Evil).  
"Yes, my lord!" Rachel lowered her head to honor.  
Rachel now left the study Fuyuki.

Fuyuki (Evil) went to the Red Room Le Bluz with Lilith.  
"Lilith, wait in front of the room!" Command Fuyuki.  
"Well, my lord!" Helped Lilith.

Fuyuki get into the property room Le Red Bluz to see him. There Le Bluz Red was sitting on. "Commander Red Bluz, I want to ask you!" Fuyuki bowed his head.  
"What's your question?" Asked le Red Bluz.

"Fugitive's escape to the island, the island is that?" "According to Rachel, the island was very moving a bit!" Fuyuki (Evil) asked.  
"Island of intention to move a little ... yes Red Noah" said Le Red Bluz.  
"Red Noah?" Said Fuyuki.  
Le Bluz Red explains, "It is a red crystal when I saw ..." "He is an observer of the Romaniawi that keep the island" "He is the soul of the island is revered all people in the past"

"Red Noah ..." Fuyuki seem to smile a little.  
"I understand ..." "I excused myself to leave here!"

Fuyuki (Evil) left the room Le Red Bluz. Fuyuki (Evil) out of the room Le Red Bluz.  
"What is my lord the Commander?" Asked Lilith.  
But Fuyuki silent then notify the Lilith that men must destroy the island.  
"Destroy the island?" "Seriously, they are on the island?" Asked Lilith.  
"Yes, they will come out ...!"Fuyuki (Evil), smiling sardonically.

========  
Giroro get up when meeting with Natsumi and her friends visit him.  
"Natsumi ..."Giroro realized.  
"How you doing?" Said Natsumi.  
"Yeah, a little recovered!" Giroro nodded his head.

"Demand, you do not ever stop the war yes!" Said Pururu worry.  
"It's up to me if the war!" Said Giroro.  
Giroro think that he will protect Natsumi.  
Giroro see Natsumi's face became gloomy.  
"Why would she?" Asked Giroro blink.

"She was shocked because her mother died in the crash!" Answered Keroro.  
"So I see ..." said Giroro.  
"Oh yes, you don't know there's a little story, so we'll tell you right now!" Pururu will tell Giroro.

Giroro hear the actual stories about Noah red, artifikat theft, and the plane crash of Pururu explanation.  
"What!" "Le Red Bluz stole articat's red Noah and involved in a plane crash which climbed Ms. Aki?" Asked Giroro surprised.  
"Yes, since you got against Garuru Pletoon, there was theft artifikat yellow!" Said Pururu explained.  
"That's ... Le Red Bluz not the amateurs ..!" Giroro act decisively.  
"Why?" Said Natsumi.  
"We must be vigilant against it because it was not an ordinary person!" "Since then people would take advantage of the arrival Garuru Platoon!"Giroro thought.  
"Used?" "You mean ...?" asked Keroro.

"Yeah, right!" "That man knows the arrival Garuru Platoon so everyone does not move as a tool that was created when one member Garuru Platoon until he got a chance to steal artifikat yellow because he was still moving apart!" Giroro thought.  
"Strange, who exactly told Le Bluz Red by Kogoro-san and the others?" Asked Pururu curious.  
"I'll ask the Red Bluz to ask where Mr. Fuyuki's truth!" Said Keroro.

Momoka was walking to the beach, looking at the ocean.  
"Ocean blue and beautiful ..."  
Momoka remember her ever to walk to the beach with Fuyuki.  
"Fuyuki-kun ..."

Suddenly Masayoshida and Tamama came because they were worried about Momoka.  
"Miss Nishizawa ...!"

"Masayoshda-sani and Tama-chan!" Momoka said.  
"Why are lady alone?" "It'll be dangerous if you alone!" "Let us accompany young lady!" Masayoshidaira advise on Momoka.  
"It's okay but thank you!" Momoka said flashing a smile surprised with the words of Masayoshi.  
"What's funny, lady Nishizawa," said Masayoshi.  
Momoka answered,"After you really like Paul-san, Paul never said the same with me!"  
"Oh yes?" "Sir Paul as own father ..." said Masayoshida.

"Well, I understand your feelings and I never thought as own father because my father was busy working!" Momoka smile.  
"Yes ..." Masayoshida nodded his head.  
"Momoka Why so sluggish?" "No more than usual" Tamama worried.  
Momoka looked so quiet and sad looking at the beach.  
"Is it because Fuyuki-kun?" Masayoshida asked.  
"That ..." Momoka said directly.

Masayoshida see Momoka looked sad.  
"I understand your feelings, but this future, is not it?" Masayoshida give advice on Momoka.  
Momoka hear words of advice from Masayoshida.  
"He's right, We're coming to the future" "If successful, Momochi can express feelings in Fukki" Tamama argue with Yoshidaira.  
"Tama-chan ... Masayoshida ..." Momoka smiled and thanked Tamama and Masayoshida. 

====  
Koyuki and Dororo are sitting on a rock reef at the sight of the sea.  
"Beautiful sea!" Koyuki looking at the sea.  
Dororo said,"Yes, Miss Koyuki!"

"I saw a young man named Jinkai, Mukuro's lover!" "He's handsome and cool ..." "But I thought he was not involved in this ..." Koyuki view photos of young man who borrowed from Poyan-chan.  
"What I said is actually in Minami about her biological father?"  
"I do not know ..." replied Dororo.

Seeing the sea of blue and luminous, Koyuki was considering.  
"You remember the luminous ocean?"  
"Yeah ..." said Dororo.

Dororo suddenly feel the aura of the enemy here. "Damn ... they come!"  
"You too?" "I also feel ...!" said Koyuki.  
Dororo issued his style to see long distances. Apparently there are robots that fly troops and warplanes. Then there's the spacecraft that he saw.  
Dororo nervous after seeing that. "No, again they are!"  
"Don't tell me ..." said Koyuki.

Dororo felt he should tell the others to evacuate from the island.  
"Yes ..." Koyuki nodded her head.  
They began immediately went to the basement before it's too late.

Suddenly there is someone to telepathy on Momoka to tell there is something dangerous to come here, Momoka surprised to hear a whisper from somewhere.

"What is it, Miss Nishizawa?" Masayoshida asked.  
Momoka asked Masayoshida check out the island to make sure something happens.  
Masayoshida use binoculars to see something in the sea, there came a robot army.

"Jeez ... they yet again!" Masayoshida shocked.  
"What!" Asked Tamama and Momoka surprised.  
Tamama so anxious to see there is a real visual flying saucer enemies there.  
"Oh no" "That's a flying saucer that time was" Masayoshida wearing binoculars.  
Tamama tense because he could not resist Beriri stronger from it. "What am I doing?"

"Tama, quickly returned to the others!" Ura Momoka screamed loudly.  
Tamama shocked and went back to the other with Momoka and Masayoshida into the underground city.

Keruru is researching the island via the monitor. "The island has a secret city, Khe Khe!"  
"Hihi ... ready missile!" Command Lizeze. Beriri pressing the button to drop a missile down the island. The missile fell into the island, causing an explosion.

The blast made the underground city there was an earthquake. All residents panicked and fled in fear. At the hospital, Natsumi and her friends were very surprised at all.  
"What happened?" Asked Keroro panic.  
"It seems that the enemy knows we are here and dropped a missile!" Moa check through the monitor.  
Keroro: "What!'

"They seem to sneak the bugs around us ..." said Kururu.  
"Shit ... I will fight them!" Giroro get out of bed.

"Giroro?" "No!" "Later you'll get hurt again!" Said Natsumi.  
"It's okay, I'm fine!" Giroro stubborn.  
"Giroro, don't fight, you will not survive!" Said Natsumi.  
"Indeed, but forgive me, I gotta go!" Giroro insisted.

Natsumi tries to stop Giroro want to fight the enemy but ... Suddenly Giroro fainted after being drugged by the gun pushers of Kururu.  
"Khu ... khu ... he has to sleep for 3 hours!" "Fine, Natsumi?" Asked Kururu.  
"Forgive me, but thank you, Kururu!" Natsumi hold Giroro.  
"No need to thank ya!" Kururu back to work to check on his laptop.

Poyon-chan came to tell to Natsumi that many enemies come to attack the island.  
"I know because ... because our fault"Natsumi tell Poyon-chan.  
"What do we do?" Keroro asked in panic.  
Then Poyon-chan said as well Natsumi and the other should go to the tower to see the Red Noah.

"Huh ... What for?" Said Natsumi.  
"Says he wants you to come but I do not know what the reason was" Poyon-chan replied.  
"Can we meet again?" Keroro asked.  
"Maybe ..." Poyan-chan replied.

Natsumi and her friends will soon go into the tower, then they met with Koyuki and Dororo.  
"Koyuki-chan!" Natsumi said.  
"Natsumi-san, we want to go?" Said Koyuki.  
"There!" Natsumi shows the direction of the tower.

Then Momoka, Tamama and Masayoshida back together with the friends.  
Natsumi asked, "Where are you?"  
"Sorry ..." Momoka nodded her head.  
"Are you okay?" Said Natsumi.  
Momoka smiled nodding her head that she was fine.  
Now Natsumi and her friends immediately went to the tower to meet with Red Noah.

Natsumi and her friends get into the tower to meet with Red Noah.  
"Finally you come too ..." Red Noah in telepathy.  
"You know something's going on?" Said Koyuki.  
"Indeed, I can not do anything to protect the island but not long afterwards I'll be missing" Red Noah said  
"Why?" "What we should do?" Asked Keroro nervous.  
"Guys, your goal is to save Occult, so I'll help you!" Red Noah replied.

Natsumi said,"What you help us?"  
Red Noah asks Natsumi and her friend went to Duo Twilight.  
"Duo Twilight?" "What's that?" Asked Keroro confused.  
"The secret key that was left Occult ..." Red Noah replied.  
"Where is Duo Twilight?" Momoka asked.  
Red Noah said, Duo Twilight is the place where the Occult somewhere.

"Help came up to me and holding me together!" Pleaded Red Noah.  
"What does it mean to you?" Said Natsumi.  
"You will get out of here!" "Get hold me!" Pleaded Red Noah.

Natsumi and friends held the Red Noah simultaneously. Red Noah suddenly began to shine, Natsumi and her friends moved in briefly to another place. Before the move, Red Noah said goodbye to Natsumi and friends.

"I hope you can finish your task, you can end goal because you are the last hope for us all"

Natsumi and friends moved to the coast of the Red Noah's tower.  
Natsumi asked,"Where is this?"  
"It seems on the beach ..." said Koyuki.  
"See!" Cried Pururu show something.

===  
There was a troop ship belonging to the organization of Darkness Kingdoms here on the island.  
"Damn ... they will come here!" Natsumi tense.  
Keroro panic. "What do we do now?"  
"Well ... look over there!"Talolo pointing to the sea.

===  
Suddenly came the giant white shark leaping from the water the sea to attack the army of robots.

"Shark!" "What happened?" Asked Urda shocked when controlling the robot.  
"No way that's a giant white shark?" Asked Lun and Lin panic.

"Huh ... just ordinary fish!" Lizeze not care.  
Lizeze ordered his men to attack the white shark fish.  
The battle are between sharks and robotic forces increasingly tense.

"Fish giant shark!" Said Koyuki.  
"Why is it here?" Said Natsumi.  
Momoka now remembers the white shark, mermaid Nontlama she remembered that she met at that time.  
"Do mean ..."

Now Momoka understand why Nontlama notified Momoka by that time before the enemy arrived.

"Well, our chance to escape into the Duo Twilight!" Dororo act decisively.  
"Good!" Said Natsumi.

Kururu throwing time capsule so that the submarine appeared he had just created. They entered the submarine and went into the sea. There was a great explosion on the island so the island to pieces bit by bit. Red crystals also destroyed little by little. Red crystal was too soon to expect all the heroes will save the world. Seeing the island that have been destroyed, Natsumi and her friends were hesitant.

"All the town has survived because the submarine ride that dispersed to a safe place!" Said Pururu.  
Natsumi: "Yes, thanks to Poyon and Poyan, they could flee to safety!"

"I'm confused where Duo Twilight!" Said Keroro.  
"I do not know!" Said Natsumi.  
"Wait, maybe a letter puzzle Fuyuki property will bring us into the Twilight Duo!" "You could said, truth is only one?" Moa sure.  
Hear the words of Moa, Natsumi and others believe the Moa.  
"Oh, that's right!" "We will follow the letter!"

"We soon landed on the island Bituni to find a letter in there" "That must master Saburo take him there!" Keroro excited.  
Natsumi and her friends also agree with Keroro.  
Now they will explore the sea to go to the island bituni.

Momoka is the basis of observing the ocean through the window. "If she wasn't his wife, who Fuyuki's wife?"  
Momoka see mermaid Nontlama was waving her hand to her.  
"Nontlama ..."

Mermaid was disappearing before her eyes.  
"Glek ... where is she?" Momoka asked in surprise.  
Momoka think she should thank her. "Thank you for giving your advice, Nontlama ...!"  
They will find Le Red Bluz amd Duo Twilight while the truth behind the future?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: About Memorian of Past

In the dream, Haru saw her parents in the light.  
"Father!" "Mother!" Haru yelled.  
Haru quickly ran towards the light in which his parents are. But the light away from Haru.  
Haru yelled at to stop it. "Daddy!" "Mother!"

Haru fell suddenly slipped to the ground. The light had been away at all, Haru tried to stand with difficulty.  
"No ... Dad ... Mom!"

Haru suddenly woke up with shock.  
"What's up, Haru?" Asked Talolo wake up because of hearing.  
"Uh, that's okay!" Said Haru out his breath.  
Haru again lying in bed. Haru thought about his parents that he could not remember.  
"Dad ... Mom ..."

In the morning, Moa wake up everyone by hitting the pan.  
"It's time to eat breakfast!" "You could say, preparations for breakfast?".  
Natsumi and friends morning awakening.  
"Huoh!" Natsumi evaporated.  
"Good morning, Natsumi-san!" Koyuki greet.  
Natsumi said, "Uh, yes!" "Good morning, Koyuki-chan!".

Now Natsumi and her friends were eating breakfast.  
"Add the rice!" Pleaded Tamama always hungry.  
"Yeah!" Moa incorporate rice into a bowl and then give it to Tamama.

Natsumi feel deprived one of them. "Where's Haru?"  
"Uh, I do not see him here!" Koyuki turned to the left and right.  
"Last night he woke up from a dream!" Answered Talolo.  
"What is Haru's dream?" Natsumi asked.  
"I don't know ..." Talolo shook his head.

Haru suddenly come. "Sorry, I'm late!" "Now I eat breakfast!"  
"Haru, you're not feeling well," said Natsumi.  
"I'm fine, big sis!" Haru replied cheerfully.  
"What was your dream?" Momoka asked.  
Haru wasn't able to answer that question.  
"Did I explain that is not good?" Momoka asked hesitantly.  
"Is there anything you're worried about, Haru-kun?" Natsumi asked.

Haru shook his head. "No, I was with my parents but I lost the memory of the incident and my parents"  
"Haru ..." "We will help you recall!" Momoka said.  
Keroro give advice on Haru while doing thumb.  
"Don't worry, you're constantly with us so that you can remember"  
"Yes, we also help you!" Natsumi blink eyes.  
"Well ... thank you, everyone!" Haru nodded his head.

Giroro see Haru with felt something bothering him.  
"What is it, sir Giroro?" Dororo asked.  
"Eh?" "If that kid, I do not know why I finished watching him" Giroro answer.  
"What do you mean?" Dororo asked.  
"I think I've seen that child's behavior but somehow I can't remember ..." Giroro answer.  
"Hm ... I guess I also" "The kid's got talent like Fuyuki" thought Kururu.

After eating, Keroro and the others take it easy. Haru and Talolo are sitting with a chat.  
"I want to know who they are!" Talolo curious.  
"I'm also because they come from the past" said Haru.  
"Why don't we ask them about the past?" Asked Talolo.  
Haru said,"Hm, good idea!"

======  
Haru will ask neighbor as Natsumi and her friends while Talolo will ask fellow nations Keron such Keroro and the others.

The first time, Haru asked Natsumi about the past.  
"Uh, you want to know about my past?"Natsumi said.  
Haru nodded his head. "Yes, I want to know the past elder of the family, happiness and everything!"  
"Well, all right!" Natsumi smiled.  
Natsumi started telling the past from the beginning.

Natsumi tells first of her past as a child she is happy with mother and brother. Then since the teens go to class 2, Natsumi and her brother first met with extraterrestrials like Keroro. They often remain hostile, but they associate ourselves very well with Keroro and the others.

Natsumi continue the story of the past continue. "I really fell in love with the young poet's young radio fame, Saburo Mutsumi since I entered the first grade 1 junior high school!"

"Who was Saburo Mutsumi?" Haru asked  
"My Senior" "He who moved to the island Bituni to live with his brothers in three years ago!" Said Natsumi.  
Haru asked,"If you come to the island Bituni, big sister wanted to miss him?"  
"Yeah ... I miss him very much because it had long been met him!" Natsumi smiled miss nodded her head.  
Natsumi stared at the sky with a sad face.  
"Since Saburo-senpai left, I do not hear anymore about 623 events canceled due to"  
Haru: "Big Sis Natsumi ..."

"How did the first meeting, Natsumi neechan and Saburo nichan?" Haru pounding ask Natsumi.  
Natsumi tells Haru about her first meeting with Saburo-senpai.  
"Encounter with Saburo-senpai, before entering junior high school, sixth grade when I was driving home to my house after spending ..."

Natsumi is still a class 6 elemarty School was walking home. Natsumi first met Saburo was still in grade 1 junior was asleep on a park bench. Natsumi to go with the continuing home. She was daydreaming about boys dream of earlier. Suddenly a truck came face forward Natsumi. Natsumi surprised at all to face the truck. Natsumi closed her eyes to think herself in danger, but there is someone young man who saved her from a collision with a truck ride his skateboard by dragging Natsumi to the right for a truck collision avoidance. Natsumi lying on the ground, then opened her eyes to see what happens. Apparently she is still alive. Natsumi saw a young man who saved her was Saburo carrying skateboards.

"You okay, little lady?" Said Saburo soft heart from behind.  
"Eh?" "Yes, thank you" Red-faced Natsumi nodded her head.  
Saburo smiled and then he left. That incident makes Natsumi began to fall in love with the young man who saved her.

After telling, Haru is very interested in the story.  
"Great once!" "A touching story!"  
"Hehe ... not ..." Natsumi red-faced when a small laugh.

Talolo still ask Keroro and three little friend that is Giroro, Dororo and Pururu about the past or childhood.

"You want to know about our childhood?" Asked Keroro.  
"Yes, I want to know about the past brothers!" Talolo nodded his head.  
"Well, all right!" "Before I formed a team and build the headquarters of children with Giroro, Dororo and Pururu ...!" Keroro friend since his childhood was touched by his past.

Since the first Keroro was kid like tailed frogs were playing with a friend since childhood.  
"Remember we first met with **Joriri**?" Asked Pururu.  
"Oh yes, we remember our seniors taught us a new experience!" Answered Giroro.  
"Joriri Who?" Talolo ask when writing a memo.  
"He was a senior when we were kids we were taught about the experience!" Answered Dororo.

Keroro remind him wanted to be like Joriri, green Keronan bearded and showing his teeth.  
"Keroro ... remember the cake that you bought me?" Dororo feel offended.  
"Jeez ... what's that?" Shocked by Keroro.  
"You forgot?" "Will I say now ..." Dororo being depressed.

Time before changing the name of Dororo, Zeroro little time was buying a box containing three cakes. Zeroro want to eat a piece of cake on the carpet in the garden, but Keroro come see Zeroro was eating cake.

"Zeroro, can I eat cake?" Asked Keroro.  
"Yes ..." Zeroro vain.  
Apparently Keroro eat two cakes! Zeroro only eat one cake, then shed tears. There was the trauma experienced by Dororo.

Dororo was traumatized by his childhood.  
"Gosh ... sorry!" Keroro rubbing his head.  
"Fuck embarrassing ...!" Giroro're wiping a sharp weapon.

"Remember that story?" Asked Pururu.  
"What story?" Asked Keroro.  
"You scared the dog out when you urinate in fear!" Replied Pururu.  
"Huh ... do not say that!" Keroro and two friends from his small feel shy.

"Since I grew up, I go into the military to train together with Dororo and Keroro!" Said Giroro.  
"What do you do when the military?" Asked Talolo write memos.  
"We practiced and everything, but there is something to do embarrassing things!" Said Giroro.  
"Eh?" "The things that embarrassing?" Asked Talolo surprised.

"Sergeant Keroro has been appointed but otherwise he is lazy and a coward!" Answered Giroro annoyed.  
"Speak what you are!" "Against Sergeant?" Asked Keroro.  
Keroro smiling broadly and saying things that are not good about Giroro.  
"Would not you be 'reckless'?" "Because you almost pulled the trigger gun ..." Keroro whispering to Giroro.  
"Speak what you are!" Exclaimed Giroro.  
"You look like Natsumi?" "You're a quitter when near Ms. Natsumi called cowards ..." Keroro said.  
"Grr ... you!" Giroro offended.  
An argument erupted Giroro and Keroro through quarrels. Pururu tried to intervene the fight while sitting dreamily Dororo because he was traumatized. Seeing this, Talolo feel nervous.

"Are they really friends?" Asked Talolo surprised.

"Sigh ... they don't change ..." Pururu out her breath.  
Pururu asked Talolo about parents. But Talolo said that his parents had died.

"Why?" Pururu asked.  
"My parents were killed during the war here" "I'm all alone ..." Talolo seems a little sad.  
But Talolo said he wasn't alone because he had his best friend, Haru then Talolo not sad.  
"Me and Haru adventure together" Talolo smiled brightly.  
Pururu smiled at the joy Talolo. The quarrel was stopped due to hear the conversation Pururu and Talolo.

Dororo was considering Talolo appearance similar to Keroro but his pale blue.  
"He's similar to Keroro-kun, but he was always different ..." Dororo smile.  
"Oh yes?" Keroro surprised.  
"He was always different from you, he's a vibrant young man" Giroro said.

"How Big bro Keroro can befriends with a good friend named Fuyuki?" Talolo asked.  
Keroro hear questions from Talolo, immediately replied that he was much assisted by Mr. Fuyuki although he care for me.  
"Now, I think Fuyuki is the boss in this future, I myself do not believe but I wanted to prove my own that he's not Fuyuki"

Keroro ..."Giroro say.  
"Leader-dono" said Dororo notice at Keroro.

Haru and Talolo being asked Momoka at the time was sitting on the couch while drinking tea, disampingi Tamama and her bodyguard, Masayoshi.

"You want to know my past you?" "All right, you may ask me" Momoka smile.

"Yes, I want to ask about your bodyguard named Paul Moriyama and Big Sister's first love!" Haru wrote the memo.  
Haru wants to ask about Paul Moriyama to Momoka.

Momoka explains, Paul Moriyama is a parent's oldest friend and butler but he is a great person and profisional! "  
Tamama: "Paul people aren't defeated and so strong!"  
"How can he be a butler like that?" Asked Haru.  
"Because he is a friend of Mr. and Mrs. Nishizawa because they are fighting tournament, he was the safe side of Nishizawa's family name!" Said Masayoshi.

"Yes, my parents went when I was little, I stayed at home but he look after me well!" Momoka said.  
"Huh ... Big sister live alone in the house!" Haru asked, surprised.  
"No, I'm now with friends like Paul, Masayoshi and the others!" Momoka said shaking her head.  
"You are lucky because you have many friends!" Said Haru.  
"Hihi ... thank you!" Momoka smile.

"Then your first love..." "Can you tell me about the meeting?" Asked Haru was writing a memo. Momoka answered by nodding her head.

Momoka tells Haru about her first meeting with Fuyuki at Elematary School.

First after leaving for Japan from France, Momoka moved into regular elementary schools in Japan. But Momoka feeling a little daring when almost made fun of the kids are her own age.

But the first meeting Momoka with Fuyuki, there they collided with each other. After that, they began to get acquainted first. Start them learn together, play together and all sorts.

Momoka influential with the spirit Fuyuki. That Momoka fell in love with Fuyuki since elementary school. Until junior high school, Momoka and Chiruyo join Fuyuki in the club Occult. Momoka very happy beside Fuyuki while never forgetting the memories.

"I'm really excited to help Fuyuki with a willing to do anything!" Momoka tells something to Haru.  
"Great, it turns out that a very strong love ya!" Said Haru.  
"Oh yes, don't ..." Momoka said.

Talolo asked, "Why not earlier big Sis Momoka said you in love with first love?"  
"But the love was still having trouble ..." said Tamama.  
"I really bitch ..." Momoka looked sad.  
"Don't tell me Fukki had a girlfriend or wife?" Asked Tamama.  
"What happens if Momoka Neechan can't say love at first Love's brother?" Asked Haru.

"I failed to say love because I'm split with Fuyuki and friends in 3 years ago because I moved to France again to go to school!" Momoka said.  
"Kak Momoka ..." Haru said.

"You think, who Fukki's wife like that?" Asked Tamama.  
"Anu ..." Momoka think of one other time.  
Momoka never thought Nontlama is Fuyuki's wife but apparently not the wife of Fuyuki.  
"I think I ever remember who the girl was like Fuyuki but I can not remember clearly who!"

"What if aliza like Fukki?" Asked Tamama try to remember.  
"Aliza?" "Who's she?" Asked Haru.  
"What are you talking!" Comes from self-Ura Momoka holding Tamama's head.  
Haru was surprised to see a different Momoka's attitude with Momoka who earlier.  
"Ah, excuse me!" "Was I being bad?" Momoka asked the panic and hesitated.  
"The attitude was different from the last" Said Haru.  
"Ah ... that's alright!" Momoka shook his head.  
"I understand ..." Haru said.

"Mr. Masayoshi, anyone wants to ask you about your past!" Said Haru.

"Yes?" Asked Mr. Masayoshi.  
"How long do you practice being a soldier?" Asked Haru.  
Masayoshida said he grew up in rural villages until he joined the army Nishizawa.

"Oh, you never been to school?" Asked Haru.  
"I've never been to school but I was never taught in school Nishizawa company's army to join the army!" Said Masayoshi.  
Haru asked,"Then what are you looking for?"  
"My job is to keep the residence of the danger or family Nishizawa," said Masayoshi.  
"Mr. Masayoshi, what was said by a senior last you?" Asked Haru.  
"Huh?" "Senior" "Before he died, he told me ..." "He said I should spirited knight to protect someone or everyone ...!" said Masayoshi.  
"Masayoshida-san ..." Momoka looked Masayoshida with pity.

"Oh yes, there I wanted to ask you, Big Bro Tamama!" Said Talolo.  
"Me?" Asked Tamama shows itself.  
"Yeah, about your life!" Replied Talolo nodded his head.

"All right, I'll tell you!" "After I joined, I met with Sergeant Keroro!" "Dashing Sergeant once made me fall in love with him!" "I want to continue my love to Sergeant!" Tamama tell you something.

But all was silence and wonder.  
"Why?" Asked Tamama blink.  
"Are you gay or not?" Asked Talolo looked surprised by Tamama.  
"Huh ...!"" Ah, okay! "" It's not that I say ... "Tamama be panic and shock. He then ran into the room.

"What happened to her?" Haru asked, surprised.  
"Haru, don't care about him, he's easy to panic ..." Momoka said.  
"Sis, thanks for the story ya big sis!" Haru smiled sweetly.  
Momoka suddenly surprised to see Haru's the sweet smile really similar to Fuyuki. "Why, what is it?" Asked Haru.  
"It's nothing ..." Momoka shook her head.  
"Then, we excuse me!" Said Haru went with Talolo.  
"Bye!" Momoka waving her hand.

Ura Momoka speak in self-Momoka. "What a bitch do not dare say but Fuyuki love to have a wife, how?"  
"Yes, I really bitch ..." Momoka looks weak. But the attitude Momoka too strong.

"The boy is really similar to Fuyuki ..."  
"But ... what do you mean?" Asked Ura Momoka blinking in surprise.  
Momoka so quiet and then say it. "What you say, I am a bitch ..." "I really like Fuyuki but I can't say love because it's too late!"  
"Miss Momoka ...!" said Masayoshi.  
"It's fine, I've calmed down, Mr. Masayoshi!" Momoka smile.

========  
"Uh, I'll tell you about my past?"Koyuki said.  
"Yeah, he said Koyuki nee-chan lives in the village ninja!" "Koyuki Nee-chan knows a lot about ninjas!" Said Haru.

"Well, all right" "I'II tell everything to you"Koyuki smiled.  
Koyuki tells the story of herself and her life experiences in the past to Haru.

Koyuki is living in the Ninja village behind the mountains, she had few friends, but she has never played with friends. Koyuki just friends with Mukuro, Hirogawa, Shigure and Zeroyasha but she could make friends with fellow ninja in her village. Koyuki was child ever playing a snows with Mukuro. But now the ninja village was abolished again, Koyuki and other ninja moves all over Japan to do the usual.

Once told Koyuki, Haru feels affected by the story. "Wow ... great!"  
"How do you move into town and haven't met with friends?" Asked Haru wrote his memo.  
"We parted each to get a job like learning at school and stuff!"Koyuki said.  
"Before moving, Koyuki-neechan meet with friends at last?" Asked Haru.

"Yeah, last I and Dororo after Mukuro and Hirogawa go to town!" Said Koyuki.

"I thought I could live in town but I can meet new friends like Natsumi!" "She was my best friend I've ever known, we often play together, talk together and help each other thanks to Dororo's friends." Koyuki smiled at the sky.

"Well, if Koyuki Nee-chan never miss your friends ninja?" Asked Haru.  
"Yeah, I was very homesick for Mukuro, Hirogawa, Shigure, Zeroyasha and others!" Said Koyuki.

=====  
Talolo being asked Kururu in the control room. Kururu is picking his nose while sitting in his chair.  
"You want me to tell me of my childhood, Khu khu ..?" Asks Kururu.  
"Yes, big brother had experience as a sergeant major!" Talolo answer wrote his memo.

"Khu Khu ... as a kid ... I love to make this pilot study but ..." Kururu said.  
"I understand ... if so, what is your hobby?" Asked Talolo was writing his memo. "Khu ... khu ... the right question!" "I like to eat curry all kinds of cakes Curry, Curry Noodles, and Ice Kare!" "While I like the shower because ...!" replied Kururu sounds of laughter strange anymore.  
"Hah ... you like it all because ...?" asked Talolo blushing and confused.  
"Of course ... khu .. khu!" Replied Kururu.  
"It's really weird once he ..." Talolo thought surprised to see Kururu a strange laugh.

============  
The latter Haru asked Moa about the past and experience life. Moa's easy to give her information to Haru.  
"I was born a descendant of king Angol Moa destroyer of planets ..."  
"Destroyer of planets?" Haru asked in surprise.  
"Yes, if the planets aren't inhabited, we will destroy the planet!" Said Moa.

"Huh ... her family is really weird thought ...!" Haru confused.  
"As a kid I was a toddler first met with my uncle to come play with me!" Moa was touched.  
"Uncle?" "Who's that?" Asked Haru.  
"Sergeant's green!" Replied the Moa.  
"Sergeant, the green one!" "You mean Sergeant Keroro?" Asked Haru felt serene. "Yes, I really fell in love with him!" "I want to be with him ..." Moa nodded her head.  
After hearing Moa's story, Haru feels very quiet.  
"Apparently a lot of people here but really weird the first time I heard"

After interviews with everybody, Haru was talking with Talolo about Natsumi and friends's past.

"It turns out here a lot of strange people like Moa, Kururu and Tamama!" Talolo was reading the memo.  
"True, but we've met many great people here!" Haru was sitting, reading a memo.

Natsumi and Koyuki out to search for Haru and Talolo.  
"Where's Haru-kun?"Natsumi searching for Haru.  
"Look at them!" Koyuki pointed.

Haru and Talolo talk to each other on a submarine.

Koyuki: "Wow ... they are very familiar"

"Yes ..." Natsumi remind Haru and Talolo very familiar about Fuyuki and Keroro.  
"Well, they are really very similar"  
"Eh?" Said Koyuki.  
"I remember once Fuyuki familiar with stupid frog but they're too retarded attitude" said Natsumi.  
Haru and Talolo met with Natsumi and Koyuki.  
"What?" Asked Haru.  
"You look friends ya!"Koyuki said.

"Yes, we are good friends!" Haru nodded his head.  
"Yes ...!" Talolo nodded his head.  
"Have you not hostile to extraterrestrial invaders," said Natsumi.  
Haru said,"Yes, I'm not at all consider Talolo as an enemy but a friend!"  
"I'm not the type of occupiers, but I wanted to become an assistant for knowledge!" Said Talolo.

"So ... a little different from previous" said Natsumi.  
"Eh, what's the purpose of big sister?" Asked Haru.  
"Ah!" "It's okay, Haru" "Oh yes, we had been looking for you because we want to call you for dinner!" Natsumi remember.  
"Good!" Haru and Talolo participate.

At night, Natsumi and others having dinner at the submarine. They eat together in a gang. After eating, Haru intend to ask one thing he hasn't been known.  
"Yes, what is your question, Haru?" Said Natsumi.  
"Who is **Alisa**?" Asked Haru.  
All was quiet at all.

"Did I say that wrong?" Haru blinked shocked.  
"Why you ask like that?" Asked Giroro.  
"Abis I want to know who she is Tama-chan say!" Said Haru.  
"Huh ... She is the type of person who is difficult to make friends!" Said Keroro.

"I remember three years ago, During the war, she and his adopted father, **Nebula **sacrificing themselves for the sake of Fuyuki until Alisa-chan disappeared ..." Natsumi said.  
"Aliza really scary at all ...!" said Tamama.  
"But in fact he often is not evil and kind because she can be friends thanks to Fuyuki" Said Natsumi.  
"Why?" Talolo asked.  
Natsumi said,"She was a long time to be friends with us but she is really a freak"

"What do you think about her, Momoka" said Koyuki.  
"Eh?" "I think he was a frequently funny and scary type ..." Momoka said hesitantly.

"Grr ... Shit ... It took my enemy my lover!" Ura Momoka Momoka behind nature is very angry.  
Natsumi catch up and say that perhaps aliza is a pretty good friend, we can be familiar with it while in our hearts won't forget her.

"If it's aliza, I felt something strange ..." said Dororo.  
"Awkward," said Koyuki.  
"Remember the red-haired girl companion is the boss?" Asked Dororo.  
"Oh, That girl!" "Her style is really similar to the style of Aliza but I don't know who exactly she is!" "I think she is really afraid of ..." Giroro being cold when wiping a sharp weapon.  
"What do you mean?" Asked Haru.  
"The eye that woman ..." Giroro remember.

In the space commander boss, Fuyuki Hinata (Evil) are drinking wine while sitting on the couch. Accompanied by Lilith busy looking for information about a mysterious fugitive.

"What you find something?" said Fuyuki (Evil).  
"No, my lord!" "At Large is full of mystery and out of nowhere!" replied Lilith.  
"Huh ...!"" It's time I'm going to bed! "" Lilith wait there! "Fuyuki stood up from the couch.

"Well, my lord ...!" helped Lilith nodded her head to give honor.

Fuyuki (evil) came to his room to sleep while Lilith was still standing like a statue. On top of Lilith, there is something a person displaying a cross-shaped like a doll. At the cross there is someone who posted there were girls who braid hair straight like Aliza.  
Suddenly, Lilith said one word "master Fuyuki" crucified girl although it says one word "Fuyuki". Is the girl really Aliza?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Chase a Dangerous Action

Kururu was checking the radar through the monitor.  
"Khu ... khu ... how can know the existence of our enemies?"  
Kururu was convinced there was something that bugged around those people.  
"It is impossible ... I can't recognize what's something that bugged ... ... Khu Khu!" Kururu sounds strange laughter.

Suddenly there is an alarm from a laptop owned by Kururu. Kururu so shocked to see it.  
"Impossible ... No way they know we are around here" "How so?"  
Do Kururu know something tapping around the people?

====  
On the way to the island Bituni, Natsumi and her friends were taking a break.  
"How long we will go to the island Bituni?" Asked Tamama.  
"Khu ... khu ... about 150 miles per 5 hour!" Kururu was checking the map through his creation engine.  
"Far once ...!"Keroro said.  
"If we want a shortcut to the island Bituni, we must pass through the islands here!" Kururu explained.

Natsumi was looking at the blue sea with Koyuki.  
"We haven't reached the island Bituni?" Koyuki is staring at the ocean.  
"I think this trip for ten hours ..." Haru said.  
"Ten hours?" Momoka asked to blink.  
"Far once ...!" said Koyuki.

"What if we caught the enemy?" Talolo asked anxiously.  
"No, we will not get caught!" Said Natsumi.  
"Khu ... khu ... Don't happy or confident before ..." Kururu suddenly appeared in front of Natsumi and friends.  
"Kururu?" "What do you mean, Kururu?"Natsumi asked.  
"The enemy will still be looking for us and know where we are!" Replied Kururu.  
"It is impossible ... how can that be?" Momoka asked.

"That said, it's something that the bugs around us!" Giroro was rubbing his gun with a wiped.  
Natsumi asked, "What seems this bug?"  
Giroro replied, "Already we find all but no nothing!"

"When we found out, how to deal with terrifying creatures sent?" Haru asked.  
"The red Keron named Lizeze very potent than its members' Giroro restless.  
"Not just him, there are three of members are too strong than our" Dororo said.  
Natsumi and others feel what they must do.

Moa suddenly appeared to tell bad news to Natsumi and others.  
Moa declare to everyone that the enemy came again. "You could said, the danger will come?"  
"What!" Asked Natsumi and others are surprised at all.  
"Damn ... once again we caught!" Giroro carry guns.  
"We must escape before they come here!" Keroro is command.  
"Well, uncle!" Moa raised her hand.  
Then Moa back into the control room to tell Masayoshi to try to go as soon as possible.

=========  
Fighter who climbed Lin lurking submarine.  
Lin told Urda through the Mic. "Have I found the submarine!"  
"Good, go ahead!" Urda using Mic.

===  
"How can they track us?" Asked Giroro curious.  
Giroro so tense when he saw something, and then use binoculars to see what he saw. UFO turns out that the main enemy of Keroro Platoon climbed ever beat them.

"Not ...!" said Giroro restless.  
"What do you mean, Giroro" said Natsumi.  
"Our main enemies!" Answered Giroro.  
"The main enemy ... lest ..." Natsumi so tense.  
"We have to quickly run away!" Keroro shout.  
Submarine that sank beneath the sea

"It seems they want to run away again ... ... Khe Khe ..." Keruru was checking out through the monitor.  
"HAHAHA ... just like ants!" "We have fun playing them ...!" Lizeze stuck out his tongue.  
Beriri: "Hehe ... I want to fight but be fun!"  
Jishosho was standing upside down on top of the control room.  
Keruru was checking the map on the monitor.  
"They seemed to go south ..."

"South?" Asked Lizeze.  
"Looks like they have a purpose ..." said Keruru.  
"Remember the boss said, we have to catch them alive, although we can torture them!" "HAHA ...!"Lizeze laughed.

Lizeze pushed the button to fire missiles at the submarine. Start the missile shot from the UFO's Platoon Lizeze.

"Looks like they fired missiles in our direction!" Moa was checking the monitor.  
"What!" Asked Giroro surprised.  
"Masayoshi, avoid fast!" Command Momoka.  
"Yes I know!" Masayoshi is trying to avoid the missile by driving a submarine.

The missile submarines nearly about Keroro Platoon and then blow up the rocks, so pop a big smoke.  
"Damn ... my rudal fumble!" Said Lizeze.

Having seen the incident, Keroro and the others feel tense at all.  
"It's really scary ...!" Tamama is very horror.  
"Hey, press that button!" Kururu asks Masasyohida pressing the blue button.  
"This?" Masayoshi pressing the blue button.  
Exit the propeller from the rear of the submarine, then twisted around so that the submarine was to quickly move to stay away. The submarine was quickly moved to distant places.  
"Jeez ... extraordinary speed submarine ...!" Keruru is check through the monitor.  
"Leave it alone, we know where they are, Haha!"Lizeze is smiling sardonically.  
"Huh ... I want to fight them!" Beriri seemed satisfied.

The submarine was hiding behind a giant rock island. Inside the submarine, Keroro and his friends held a meeting on critical issues.  
"How do we always avoid them?" Asked Moa curious.  
"Kururu said, the enemies know where we are now tapping a bug in all around us!" Said Giroro.

"Wait, you say bugs here?" Said Natsumi.  
"That's true, how could they put bugs everywhere around us?" Pururu asked, puzzled.  
"What we have to find a bug?" Haru asked.  
"Kururu, isn't a genius but you don't know where the bugs?"Keroro asked, is approaching Kururu.  
"Khu ... khu ... I don't know the future of this ..." Kururu sounds strange laughter.

"How do we have time to go to the island Bituni?" Asked Tamama.  
"We should have the flow velocity as said this map!" Momoka said.

Kururu explains, "Khu ... khu ... we travel close enough to the southeast, but we need a long time!"  
"Why?" Natsumi asked.  
"I think we have to deal with the enemies will still be chasing us all!" Replied Kururu.

"That's true, how do we fight a lot of soldiers as well as the main enemy," said Koyuki. "Maybe you can go to the flow velocity, let me fight alone!" Answered Giroro was sitting.  
Everyone was so shocked staring at Giroro blink.

"No way, if you own, which may be fought with a lot of troops," said Natsumi can't allowed Giroro's action.  
"Natsumi, I knew you'd told me not to fight but believe you should go to the stream speed!" "I'm really serious!" Giroro speak to Natsumi.  
"You don't need to own but ..." Natsumi said.  
"True, but all for the good of your brother, Fuyuki!" Said Giroro.

Hearing these words of Giroro, Natsumi blinked so she was silent.  
"Our goal is to save Fuyuki, remember?" "Therefore, all of which I must self sacrifice to protect Natsumi ... and everything!" Giroro said.  
Natsumi finally allowed to let Giroro do as they please.

"Then, I'll help you!"Dororo intervene.  
"Dororo, you ...!" Giroro said.  
"I won't you to be alone so I'll help you ...!" Dororo want to help Giroro more serious.  
Dororo ask permission to Koyuki to help Giroro confront enemies.  
"We definitely come back safely!" "You have to flow speed to get to the island Bituni!"  
Koyuki nodded her head. "Yeah, be careful but we believe you can do!"

"Giroro, Dororo,Are you alright?" Asked Keroro little worried.  
"No need to worry, you need to speed the flow to find your best friend!" Said Giroro.  
"Giroro ...!" Keroro said.  
"Hey, they come again!" Moa spoke there was a critical moment.

"How many hours do they come here?" Asked Keroro.  
"They will come in 4 hours!" Said Moa.  
"Good, we can buy time!" Said Giroro raised pistol.  
"Come on, we are dealing with them!" Said Dororo.

"Okay but be careful!" "I leave it to you!" Said Keroro.  
"Ok!" Giroro and Dororo raised their hand to give respect.  
Giroro and Dororo leave the submarine of Keroro Platoon.

"What if they don't survive?" Momoka asked.  
"I don't know but I believe to Dororo" said Koyuki.  
"Kururu, it was time to go to the stream speed!" Keroro command.  
"Khu ... khu ... okay!" Helped Kururu.  
The submarine was now gone.

Giroro and Dororo are looking at the submarine had already left.  
"Hopefully they can go to the island Bituni ...!" Giroro said.  
"Yeah, I hope ..." Dororo expect Koyuki and others could go directly to the island Bituni.  
Giroro and Dororo plan to trap enemies with extended time.

=========  
In the boss Fuyuki (Evil)'s room, Fuyuki was drinking wine with spree. Accompanied by Lilith quiet. Rachel suddenly appeared through the big screen in front of Fuyuki (Evil).

"Mr. Commander, the fugitive can't seem to do anything like Lizeze Platoon and easy to catch them!" "Forces Lizeze will catch them with ease!"

"Good, small rats will not escape from our hands all ...!"" Hahaha ...!" Fuyuki hearty laugh.  
Fuyuki (Evil) ordered Rachel to tell her that the troops should be brought fugitives Lizeze alive to him.

===========  
In the middle of the ocean, the submarine continued to dive into the ocean to get to the flow velocity.  
"Soon near ...!" said Masayoshi through mikromic.  
"Looks like we are close to the stream speeds," said Keroro.  
Natsumi feel worried about Giroro and others.  
"Natsumi?"Koyuki looked at Natsumi.  
"Are Giroro and Dororo okay?" Natsumi asked.  
"Surely they are okay ...!" said Koyuki sure.  
"But a lot of enemies who come, how only two people?" Said Natsumi.  
"Indeed ..." said Koyuki.  
"We just ran away ...!" Momoka said.

Natsumi hear the word of Momoka.  
"Momoka, you say we just run away?" Said Natsumi.  
"Eh?" "Yes ...!" Momoka said.  
"We just ran away ... not good but it was impossible to run ..." Natsumi said.

Natsumi changed her mind to get out from submarines.  
"Where are you going, Natsumi?" Momoka asked.  
Natsumi intended to save Giroro and Dororo by herself. 

Then Koyuki decides to go with Natsumi.  
Koyuki: "I want to come with you!" "I won't run!" "I desperately opponent with my friends!"  
"Koyuki ..." "Well, all right!" Natsumi smiled nodding her head.

Natsumi turned into a knight pla-made Gundam by Kururu then flew to the top with Koyuki wear kite flying.

They left all everyone in the submarine to help Giroro and Dororo.  
"They're gone ..." Keroro said.  
"Are they okay?" Asked Haru.  
"I think they'll be fine!" Momoka said sure.

"All right, we should go with them to help!" Said Pururu.  
"Huh ... you coming?" Asked Keroro blink.  
"Yeah, don't you do as a sergeant?" Asked Pururu answer.  
"Oh, that's right" "All right" "We must help them fight evil enemies!" Keroro stylish captain.  
"Yeah!" Everyone are on alert.

Force fighter aircraft and warships continued to sail in the sea. On the top deck of a ship, Urda was checking the sea to ensure there are fugitives in there through his binoculars.

"Lin, Lun, you've found the location where they are?" Asked Urda call with the mobile phone.  
"They're in a location south 5R ...!" said Lin checking radar bugs.  
"Well, we can catch them so they will not get away from us!" Urda said smiling.  
"I'II beat you, frogs!" Urda grumbled.

There are fruit froth thrown to the deck, suddenly grows green plants that meet the ship. There was a shocking incident.

After seeing the incident, Urda surprised at all.  
"What happened?" "Where it from?"  
"Looks like there are throw the seeds into this deck!" The men report to Urda.

"WHAT?" "SEED?" Urda asked blinking in surprise.  
"Hey, look!" Cried one of the men panicked show something.  
The monster flower tangible scavengers have grown from the seeds of the potato plants on board.  
"Roaaar ...!" monster rampage.  
Monster was out the seeds towards the troops airplanes. Many aircraft were blown seeds released the monster then fell in the sea.

"Gosh ...!" exclaimed Lin.  
"Almost alone, he was able to shoot the seeds of weird!" Lun shocked.  
All of the men attacked the strange plant by fire.  
"How so?" Urda said.  
Urda realize something and then saw something floating above the sea with binoculars. Apparently there is Giroro was floating up the machine with the red light.  
Urda: "Hi ... it is a red frog!" "So his deeds!"

Giroro raised his hand to grasp something.  
"What's that?" "What does he?"Urda asked in surprise.  
Apparently it was the bomb trigger device button is pressed Giroro.  
"Jeez ... no!" Urda panic.

Suddenly one of the ship that exploded one by one.  
"When did it happen?" Urda said.  
Urda so sorry then called robots. Golden robots have arrived, Urda jumped it and went into the cockpit to move the robot.  
"Look you!" "I can't forgive you today"

Giroro holding a rifle gun and fly using the wings, and then start fighting Urda's robot. They increasingly tense battle ensued once.

Lun and Lin moving the robots to assist Urda in the fight Giroro, but Dororo appeared in the sky. Dororo use shiruken giant to throw in the direction it's robots. Twins were trying to avoid the attack. Then they fight Dororo who was carrying a knife.

Suddenly there came Lizeze Platoon's UFO. The battle between Giroro and Urda robot stops.  
"Intensive ... they've come!" Dororo is tense.

"Lizeze?" Urda said.  
"Let us fight them even if you don't disturb us!" Lizeze via walki talkies.  
"What?" "Sigh, okay" Urda simultaneously.  
Urda ordered her men to withdraw. Robots it back on orders Lizeze.

"Giroro ..." said Dororo.  
"I know I'll desperately with my life!" Said Giroro.

Lizeze emerged and its members off the top of UFOs.

"HAHA ... you guys want to lose you?" Lizeze hearty laugh.  
"You really annoying!" Said Giroro feel disgusted.  
"Hehehe ... I want to beat them!"Belili smiling broadly.  
"All right, now we attack you!" Lizeze ordered its members to attack.  
Lizeze Platoon attacked Giroro and Dororo. Is Giroro and Dororo can beat Platoon Lizeze?

Giroro shot at Lizeze with his gun but unfortunately Lizeze can avoid it easily.  
Beriri suddenly appeared behind Giroro.  
"When did he do?" Giroro surprised to look back behind him  
Beriri hit Giroro's cheek so Giroro fell but he managed to survive.  
Giroro fired his gun in the direction Beriri but Beriri able to withstand the bullets to catch the bullets.  
Giroro very tense while watching it. " ... impossible!"  
Lizeze and Beriri prepare to fight Giroro.

Dororo fight with Jishosho fellow ninja. Dororo threw shiruken direction of Jishosho, but Jishosho able to cut shiruken with using a sickle in his hand. Jishosho throw blitzkrieg toward Dororo. Dororo resist the attack with a knife, but it turns out the knife was broken off by lightning attack it.

Suddenly, the help came to the rescue Dororo and Giroro. Natsumi came together with Koyuki to help them fight against the enemies. Koyuki issue moves ice to disrupt attacks Jishosho. Jishosho attacks stopped thanks to the ice moves of Koyuki.

"Miss Koyuki ..." Dororo almost attacked by Jishosho.  
"I decided to help you, Dororo!" Said Koyuki.  
"Thank you, Koyuki-dono!" Said Dororo.

Natsumi shoot a laser gun in the direction Beriri and Lizeze. Lizeze and Beriri avoid the laser attack.  
"Grr ... girl again!" Cried Beriri.  
"They came to attack us but they're not going to beat us!" "Hehe ... right once they come, HAHA!" Lizeze smiled sarcastically.  
Natsumi intend to beat Lizeze Platoon with a friend.  
"Hehehe ... your words may as well!" Cried Lizeze laugh.

"Natsumi!" "Why are you back?" "You can ..." continued Giroro tried to stand.  
"I told you I could not leave you here ei" "Therefore, we come to save you" "If you do not need our help, you can't fight a lot of soldiers" "That's why!" Natsumi replied.  
"Natsumi ..." Giroro said.  
They increasingly tense battle ensued. Is this fight will be resolved?

Spy tools that form Kururu's head for stalking incident.  
Kururu: "Looks like the fight furiously, khu .. khu ...!"  
"The fight was really horrible ..." Keroro said.  
"They're just four of us, how it can fight the enemies are tough!" Pururu worried.  
"Oh, how?" "You said, in serious danger," asked the Moa feel anxious.  
"Damn ... they can-be invincible!" Tamama tense.

"Then, I'll lend a hand!" Momoka decides to help them.  
"How can we fight them?" Asked Haru.  
"Don't worry, I've got a robot in a capsule that was borrowed from Kururu!" Answered Momoka.  
"Wait, no doubt that robots are our first meeting when we ride!" Talolo pointed.

Kururu suddenly realized something when Talolo said earlier.  
"I'm leaving!" Momoka said.  
"I also come with you!" Tamama excited.  
"Wait!" Kururu stop Momoka and Tamama want to go.  
"What is it, Kururu?" Momoka asked.  
"It's better you don't need to go!" Replied Kururu.  
"What do you mean?" Momoka asked.  
"Why?" Asked Tamama not understand the reason for Kururu.  
"Finally I know it bugs!" Said Kururu.  
"Really?" Asked Keroro blink.  
"Actually .." said Kururu.  
Kururu whispered something in Keroro, Keroro be so surprised at all.

When the fight, Giroro suddenly got a signal from the Keroro Platoon.  
"What?" Giroro look at the monitor connected to the Keroro Platoon.  
"Looks like Kururu already know where a bug!" Answered Keroro.  
Natsumi: "Really?"  
"Of course, but Kururu says ..." Keroro said.  
Keroro are whispering to Giroro and Natsumi passing hour.

"What!" "Is he crazy?" Asked Giroro.  
Within hours of the monitor,Keroro replaced with Kururu to speak.  
"Khu ... khu ... if not, you can't go to the island Bituni, how?" Asked Kururu.

Natsumi was thinking was to make a decision.

Finally, Natsumi decides to select reverse. Giroro too.  
Natsumi and her friends withdrew from the fight.

"You escape!" Asked Beriri.  
"Hehehe ... will not let you get away!" Said Lizeze.  
Koyuki and Dororo use the moment the sun to make all the enemy can not see. The enemies had turned a blind eye because the sun can not see the light of Koyuki and Dororo issued earlier.

Once the sun is gone, Natsumi and others have disappeared.  
Beriri: "Damn ... they disappear again!"  
"Huh, I told you they were not going away!" "Keruru, where the position of fugitives," said Lizeze via mirc.  
Keruru tell Lizeze that they sign to the west.  
Lizeze ordered its members to go to the west to capture fugitives. Urda troops also participated.

Urda's troops and Lizeze Platoon found a small island.

"They're over there!" Urda via walki Talky to Lizeze.  
"Hehehe ... I know they will not get away again!" Lizeze smiled broadly.  
Lizeze and his troops landed on the island to search for fugitives.  
"Where are they now?" Asked Lizeze.  
"Huh ... it seems there is close to us!" Answered Keruru carry radar bugging devices.  
"What?" Asked Lizeze surprised.  
"Looks like something behind the bushes!" Beriri find something when he ruffled the bushes.

Apparently it was a bomb with freshly picked bugs.  
"OH MY GOD ... There's a bomb!" Beriri shocked.  
"WHAT?" Asked Lizeze surprised.  
Suddenly the bomb was detonated on an island until the ship or aircraft.

Urda very surprised to see it.  
"The island exploded?" Asked Lin surprised.  
"How so?" Asked Lun surprised as well.  
"What happened?" Urda said.

Urda realize there is a trap because they know that a tracking device. "Damn ... they trick us!"  
"Are they ...?" asked Lin.  
"Yeah, they've noticed a bug!" Says Urda.  
After the bomb exploded, Lizeze Platoon become the shattered and floating in the sea but they were still alive.  
"Grr ... Watch out you guys!" "Bastrad!" "WE GOING TO KILL YOU!" Lizeze sputter with anger.

=================  
Rachel tell bad news to Fuyuki (Evil) about the incident.

"WHAT?" "Forces for a bomb blast destroyed my best!" Said Fuyuki.  
"Yeah, but they are still alive, maybe we will recover them!" "Fugitive seems to know a tracking device, so they set a trap!" Rachel explains.  
"Damn!" Fuyuki (Evil) sorry when throwing his glass down so that the glass broke.  
"Mr. Fuyuki ..." said Lilith.

=================  
At the current pace, Natsumi and others were told that the tracking device on the robot time to meet with Haru and Talolo.  
"So the robot mounted tracking device!" Said Natsumi.  
"Yeah, all the robots installed a tracking device in order to find a place for not going to get away from their hands!" Kururu explained.  
"Kururu, so you set traps for them to come because of a tracking device that!" Said Giroro.  
"Yes, I deliberately put the bomb on the small island to fool them!" Said Kururu. "Bomb!" Said Natsumi feels quiet with everyone.  
"Do they not come after us again?" Momoka asked.  
"Maybe, we will face the problem ...!" replied Kururu nose.

"Kururu-san, you are great yes!"says Moa in front of Kururu.  
Kururu looked Moa's face full of light. When viewing a face full of light Moa, Kururu so stiff and his glasses got broken and then fainted.  
"Kururu-san!" Moa said in surprise.

"Now we are free from the pursuit of the enemies!" Haru said with relief.  
"Yes ..." Natsumi smiled nodding her head.

Then Masayoshi tells Natsumi and her friends that they were close Bituni island waters.  
"Hooray ... we are already on the island Bituni now!" Keroro exclaimed proudly.  
His friends come happy.

"Soon we will go to the island until the city Wayan Bian!" said Masayoshi while driving a submarine.  
Natsumi hope she will meet Saburo-senpai and Donny-san (twin brother Saburo) there.  
"Saburo-senpai!" "Donny-san!" "I'll meet you there!" Natsumi as if she to miss the twin brothers was in her heart . Next ...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Forgetten Voice

In the fog, Natsumi is standing around at the temple that many Buddhist statues.

"Where am I?" Natsumi asked, looking around at the temple.

Natsumi saw a young man standing behind him in front of giant Buddhist statues tangible white robed female deity.

"That was ..." Natsumi blinked.

The young man is Saburo!

Natsumi: "Saburo-senpai!"

Natsumi intend running toward Saburo. Suddenly someone called Saburo, Natsumi stopped by the sound of it.

Apparently Saburo's youngest brother, Hasan ran when penetrating Natsumi.

"Gosh!" Natsumi suprised.

Natsumi realizes she can't see the presence of others. Then there is a more like Donny, Saburo's twin brother also passed. Donny and Saburo always different, Saburo seems to be calm and Donny was stubborn.

"Brother, what are you doing here?" Hasan said.

"Well, I'm just praying here for my request will be granted" Saburo replied.

"Grants?" Said Hasan.

Donny asked Saburo about Saburo's request.

"Sorry, it's a secret!" Said Saburo smiled.

"Huh ...big brother did not want to say?" Said Hasan regretted by his face swell.

"Haha ... sorry, big brother just kidding!" "Big Brother will answer you the truth, but it's not just you, all the friends I wanted to say"Saburo laughing, smiling.

Saburo replied, "my wish is that I will realize a dream of someone that I love ..."

"Realizing the dream of a someone you like?" "Who's that?" Asked Donny.

"Later you will know a later" "But one more ..." Saburo replied smiling.

"One more?" "What's that?" Asked Donny blinked.

Saburo replied, "my wish is to tell the truth from me to my friends one day so they know"  
"Truth?" "What do you mean?" Asked Donny isn't understand.

Saburo smiled stating that they will know one day.

Saburo asked question to his siblings about the request.

"I want to stay in Japan to learn all kinds in there when I grow up!" Hasan is very plain.

"Well, if you want to study in Japan, you have to try hard" said Saburo scratched Hasan's heads.

"Yes, definitely!" Hasan said nodding his head.

"Donny, then you?" Said Saburo.

"Me too, I want to be a poet," said Donny.

"Eh?" "Why did you become like that?" Said Saburo blinked in surprise.

"Well, the secret!" Donny is red-faced.

"Why brother Donny's face is red," said Hasan.

"Ah!" "Nothing!" Said Donna laughed.

Natsumi smiled at the brothers are together. Natsumi see the giant Buddha statue's face staring at her. Suddenly the light that surrounds Natsumi.  
"Waa ...!" exclaimed Natsumi in surprise.

Natsumi woke up with shock. Natsumi really realize she's just dreaming.

"This is really a dream ..." Natsumi surprised.  
Then Natsumi wonder if she will meet with Saburo-senpai.

=========

One day, the submarine was heading to the island Bituni by sea.  
"Soon we will go to the Island Bituni" "You said, soon landed?" Moa was checking the radar.  
"Soon we will approach the island Bituni!"Haru said.  
"Yes ..." Natsumi nodded her head.  
Natsumi silent at views the sight of the sea.  
"What is it, Natsumi?" "Aren't you feeling well?" Giroro asked.  
"Why, I'm fine" Natsumi replied with a shake of her head.

"I wonder when we meet with Saburo-senpai, we'll know" said Koyuki.  
"If Saburo-san and Donny-san, Hasan-kun in the future, means Saburo-san and Donny-san are 36 year old while Hasan-kun was 31 years old" "You said, they've grows up?" Says Moa.  
"I think I want to see what their future is" Natsumi pounding.  
Without realizing it, Giroro very sad because it wasn't noticed by Natsumi.

At headquarters, there are many prisoners are locked up in jail. They are chained in prison. There were also chained Kogoro and Viper.

"Damn ...!" Viper complain.  
Suddenly there is a guard who was flogged Viper with a whip.  
"Aah!" Viper screaming in pain.  
"Do not make a fuss!" A guard whips said harshly.

After the guards left the prison whip, Viper seemed almost in pain.  
"Grr ...!"" Look out! "Viper angry  
"Viper, don't do!" Said Kogoro.  
"Why?" "You're the surrender!" Asked Viper complaining.  
Kogoro replied,"Don't worry, this must be resolved quickly ..."  
"Huh?" "What do you mean?" Viper asked.  
"Surely they will finish it ..." Kogoro feel sure of it.  
"Huh ... the enemy nation Keron yes!" Called Viper.  
"Whatever you say, but I believe in them ..." said Kogoro.  
Kogoro expect Keroro and his friends certainly can.

In the cell, Yariri was sitting quietly. Then he stared at the stars through the cell. He expects the knights elected this will change the future.

Rachel entered the room of Fuyuki Hinata (Evil) to report something.  
"What more could you information?" Said Fuyuki (evil).  
"I feel like a fugitive to go to the south from the beginning" Rachel explains.  
"South?" "What do you mean?" Said Fuyuki.  
"I don't understand why they went to the south!" Rachel replied.

"Maybe they go somewhere in the south!" Thought Lilith when checking information reported on the computer.  
Lilith is pressing the button to bring up the big screen with a picture of the map. Fugitive was shown going into the unknown currents to head south.  
"What's current?" Asked Rachel.  
"I think it is the flow velocity" Lilith replied.  
"Flow velocity?" Said Fuyuki and Rachel.  
"Yeah, sure they go to the many islands of the Pacific!" Replied Lilith explained when using the computer.

"For what they wanted to go to Pacific islands like that?" Asked Rachel curiously.  
"Maybe they aren't people from outside but they were out of nowhere!" Fuyuki thought.  
"How to search for fugitives that?" "Difficult to find them on many islands," said Rachel.  
"Don't worry, we have a base over there!" "Contact them at their respective headquarters on some island!" Command Fuyuki (Evil).  
"Okay, I understand!" Helped Rachel lowered her head.  
Then Rachel left the room Fuyuki (Evil).

=========  
Natsumi and her friends have come to the mainland island Bituni, and they briefly again to the little village near the mountain. But the village that never Natsumi thought like that. It turns out the little village was deserted and not inhabited.

"What the hell!" "Why this?" Asked Natsumi surprised when turned to the left and right.  
"Weird, it should be a lot of kids playing here and a lot of busy!" "But here it quiet now, why?" Said Dororo look at a messy field.  
Giroro find rice fields looked drought and not maintained.  
"Rice drought ..." said Giroro.  
"What happened here?" Momoka asked.  
"Impossible ... from beginning, Saburo-senpai and his brothers used to play here" "Why is this quiet village," said Natsumi did not trust.

Koyuki suddenly heard a voice from nowhere.  
"Shh ... I heard that!" Koyuki tries to hear sounds from nearby.  
"What is it, Miss Koyuki?" Dororo asked.  
"As the voice of a young man who spoke the sentences weird ..." said Koyuki.  
Natsumi blinked, feeling a familiar voice. "No way ..."

"Birds are flying in the sky while the sun shone so white water."

"What!" "Strange sentence" Giroro surprised.  
"That's 623-san from the radio!" Natsumi replied.  
"What!" Asked everyone suprised.  
Natsumi replied with a nod of her head because she knew the voice familiar 623-san.

"No way, so 623 mysterious here?" Said Keroro not understand.  
"True, 623-san should resign from the company radio but I don't understand why here" said Natsumi.  
Kururu silent to hear the conversation Natsumi and friends. Kururu actually know who is actually 623, but he denies.

Giroro try to check the village to find the origin of the voice.  
A few seconds Giroro've checked this small village. Then Giroro find Tape radio that looks damaged. Giroro tried to set the tape but radio buttons do not function at all.  
"It is impossible ...!"

Giroro surprised to hear the sound again. "The voice ..."  
Giroro see it not sounding the broken radio sound with astonishment.  
"It is impossible ... how can that be?" "Where did that voice?" Asked Giroro.

Giroro out of the house of the village.  
"How, Giroro?" Asked Keroro.  
"Nope""This little village there is one radio but the radio is broken" "The voice did not come from a radio tape but from somewhere else!" Said Giroro.  
"No way ..." Natsumi said.

"Whether it comes from electric noise?" Asked Moa curious.  
"Maybe the voice of the electricity in there ..." Haru saw electricity poles in front of the street.  
"Well, maybe the voice was coming from there, how about we check in there?" Asked Pururu thought.  
"Sure enough, here near the small town where Saburo-senpai live!" Said Natsumi remember.  
"Khu ... khu ... there's something wrong ...!" exclaimed Kururu.  
"What do you mean, Kururu?" Asked Giroro.  
"I dunno, maybe my feelings ..." Kururu said.

Natsumi and her friends decided to go into town, but Keroro and the others use antibarrier for not being seen.  
Natsumi and the other went to a small town to find the 623 votes there.  
After Natsumi and her friends go, there is a mysterious man who cared for them by hiding behind a tree. Who is the mysterious man? Whether they will meet with Saburo? Is Saburo there?

Natsumi and her friends have found a little town named town of **Wayan**. But Natsumi and her friends were surprised to see the city a few people and very quiet.

"What happened to this town," said Koyuki.  
"Weird, it should roll in a lot of people here" said Natsumi.

There were only a little fish shop fish drought. In the vegetable shop, there is also a drought and a little bit.  
"Impossible, unlike in this market when we go!" Koyuki surprised.  
"What happened?" Asked Tamama wonder (Anti barrier).  
"There are houses that have been damaged ..." said Dororo.  
"There's a dirty river also" Pururu see the river is dirty.

"It is impossible ... This river was once clean but probably not like this!" Keroro don't believe.  
"Why don't we go to Saburo's house to check something there?" Asked Giroro.  
"That's right, Giroro!"Natsumi said.

Now they go into Saburo's house.  
Without a note, there is a man who accidentally saw Natsumi and her friends, then he smiled. Who is the mysterious man? What links a mysterious man with Natsumi and her friends?

=========  
Natsumi and her friends were surprised to see unexpected things. There has long Saburo's old house and not inhabited anymore.  
"No way ...!" said Natsumi shock.  
"Then, what about the Saburo-san, Donny-san and Hasan-kun?" Asked Moa worry.  
"Why is there such a thing?" Asked Giroro.

"I think I hear that voice again" Kururu hearing with the tools that exist in his head.  
"623-san's voice again?" "From where it came from?" Said Natsumi.  
"Whether from inside the house?" Asked Talolo thought.

"Huh?" "Radio 623-san here?" "Impossible is not possible ... 623 ..." Natsumi-san is no trust.  
"We just try to get into there to check in there?" Asked Pururu.  
"Um, right!" "I'm anxious to Saburo-senpai, Donny and Hasan!" "One more thing from which 623-san here" Natsumi intend into Saburo's house.

After Natsumi and her friend entered Saburo's old house, Kururu is still worried about his friend.  
"Is he okay?" "Huh ... futile" asks Kururu see the sky.  
Kururu remember before parting, Saburo never consider it as a good friend, he meets a good feeling to him.

======  
In the past, Kururu asked Saburo about something he want to ask.  
"Why do you think of something continue?" Asks Kururu.  
"Actually, I think a lot of things ..." said Saburo to looking upward.  
"Why?" Asked Kururu.  
"I have to do something ..." said Saburo.  
Saburo said goodbye to a good friend to say hello.  
Kururu recall his past, Kururu not understand what was said Saburo difficult to understand.

========  
Natsumi and the others entered Saburo's house to search for clues or something. Inside the house Saburo, the room becomes empty.  
"This house is empty ..." Tamama see around.

"Where Saburo and his brothers to go?" Asked Giroro see around in the house.  
Natsumi gloomy bear to see Donny's room was also empty.  
"I don't forget this is Donny's room!" "What happened here?"

"Why? Talolo found a photo which was dusty on the floor. Talolo remove the dust from a photo.  
"Hey, look at this!" Talolo shows a photo to Natsumi.  
Apparently the photo was a picture Saburo with his brothers in view of the sea.  
"It was a photo which I view ..." Natsumi smiled as she looked at the photograph that will not be forgotten.  
"It seems they moved to a place ..." Koyuki thought.

Natsumi looked sad as tears in her eyes.  
"Natsumi ..." Giroro stared Natsumi's sadness.  
Giroro ask everyone to go to another city.

Finally they leave Saburo's old house to go to another city.

Natsumi and others are around small town to look for information. Tamama see there is a restaurant, then ask for another entry into the restaurant.  
"Why did we go to that restaurant?" "You want to eat there?" Momoka asked.  
"I'm hungry!" Said Tamama.  
"Actually we haven't eaten before ..." said Natsumi feel hungry.  
"Sure enough, we had to go to a restaurant!" Said Haru.

"Let's go to that restaurant!" Said Keroro.  
"But what if we eat there later found out?" Asks Dororo.  
"Eh?" Asked Keroro blinked in surprise.  
"True, if we found out, how?" Asked Pururu.  
"Oops ... how?" Asked Keroro annoyed.  
"Later we will bring food to you!" Said Natsumi.  
"Really?" "Thank you, Miss Natsumi!" Said Keroro shows his face in earnest.

Natsumi and the others went into the restaurant, there are many people who are glancing at them as they eat.  
"Hii ...!"" What the hell? "Momoka felt watched those people.

Natsumi asked for food and beverages to the waitress.  
"Why do they always looked at us?" Moa asked anxiously.  
Giroro always watching the situation because he must protect Natsumi from harm.  
"It's really scary in here!" Said Keroro.

The waiter brings foods to Natsumi and her friends. They began to eat together, Keroro and his friends secretly provided with food without a lot of people know that.

Behind Natsumi and friends, there are three people talking while drinking a little drunk.  
"Hehe ... very fun!" One of the drinkers were laughing uproariously.  
"Huh ... here there are beautiful girls!" Small bearded drinker seemed drunk.  
"Hey, want to know?" Asked drinker who wore a white shirt.  
"Know what?" Asked the drinker.  
"The young gray haired Japanese mulatto sucks ..." replied the drunkard wearing a white shirt.

Natsumi so excited when heard one word from the drinkers about the gray-haired young man meant Saburo.  
"Huh ... he was Japanese man was being cool and looking artist ONLY!" "I don't remember the name of the person when I was a 2nd grade high school never interrupt him but he doesn't care!" "Even though his twin brother to protect and defend him!" Said drinker small beard.

"Twin brother?" "Does mean….Donny-san?"Natsumi asked.  
"Strangely, no one considering he was among us" drinker drunk grin.  
"Actually, he looks like a coward!" "We think he's 'forgotten people'" said drinker chuckled.

Natsumi so excited when heard the words 'forgotten people' that Saburo was a forgotten man.

"Twelve years ago, the man left the house the family's disturbing ..." said drinkers wearing a white shirt.  
"The Japanese are really sad ...!" said a small bearded drinker.  
They always laugh.

At that, Natsumi so sorry when holding a glass with her tight.  
"Why?" "Natsumi?" Koyuki asked to see the condition of Natsumi.  
Natsumi stood up and faced with three drinkers.  
"Natsumi?" Giroro suprised.

"What a beautiful girl," asked a little tipsy drinkers.  
Natsumi looked angrily at the three drinkers. "Grr ... you too!" "Saburo-senpai not like that!" "You guys really embarrassing!"  
"Eh, what do you mean?" Asked one of the red-faced drinkers.  
"I want to touch your thigh ..." said drinker approach Natsumi.  
"Sucks johns!" Natsumi kicking drinkers's face by her feet so that the drinkers had fallen until the table was broken.  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Asked drinkers wearing a white shirt.

Three drinkers took out knives and sharp weapons to commit armed robbery Natsumi.  
Koyuki throw mini ball in the direction of three drinkers.  
Suddenly, mini balls were smoke made of three drinkers shocked and panicked. Koyuki dragged Natsumi out of the restaurant.  
"We ran out of here!"  
After that, there is a mysterious man guiding their action.

Natsumi and her friends ran to the intersection that there is a group of thugs who were pursuing their drinkers. Giroro throw a bomb to stop the chase. Thug group panicked when the bomb exploded. But just a little problem, a bomb explosion. Group of thugs that keep chasing them.  
"Damn ... they are after us!" Said Haru.  
"How can we hide?" Asked Keroro panic once.

A young girl was screaming at Natsumi and the other "Come with me!"  
Natsumi and the others follow the little girl. The little girl told Natsumi and the other into her house for a medium sized group of thugs did not know it. It is now safe once.

"Looks like we're safe ..." Masayoshi check out through the window.  
"Sigh .. almost!" Cried Momoka out her breath.  
"Thank you, little girl" "What's your name?" Moa said smiling.  
"My name is Rina!" Said Rina introduce herself.  
"Sweet girl ..." Dororo smile.

"Natsumi, why are you?" Asked Giroro.  
Natsumi so pale. "Saburo-senpai not like that ..."  
"Natsumi ..." said Giroro.

"You live with anyone?" Asked Moa.  
"Daddy!" Said Rina.  
"What happened to your mother?" Momoka asked.  
Rina said, her mother died of the disease.  
"Oops ... we are grief!" Momoka feel pity.  
"Then, where is your dad?" Asked Tamama.  
Rina said, that her father will return soon.

In the afternoon, Rina's father wore a jacket and headgear like the black hat had come home Rina.  
"I'm home!" Rina's father brought groceries.  
"Daddy!" Said Rina.  
"Rina, you've done what I tell you?" Asked Daddy Blake.  
"Yeah, Dad!" "I've done as said Daddy!" Rina nods her head.

Natsumi and her friends met with Rina's Father. Until Rina's father saw the group Keroro with no surprise. Keroro and his group are very surprised because people could see them.  
"You can see them this?" "You're not afraid of them?" Natsumi asked, surprised.  
"Yeah, I remember you guys are Big brother Jimmy's friends with the frog outer space!" "But it seems you do not remember me!" Said Rina's father smiled.  
"Why, Don't tell me you ...?"Natsumi be realized.

Apparently this man is a younger brother of Saburo and Donny, **Hasan**! Jimmy was actually the original name of Saburo.  
"Apparently you was Hasan, yes!" Said Keroro.  
"Wow ... Is that Hasan?" Asked Tamama blinking in surprise.  
"Thank God, you've survived!" "You have great sire" Natsumi-looking nostalgic.  
"Wow ... I remember you a carefree little boy since then" "Now you're grown-up" said Koyuki.  
"Oh, I've grown up now ...!" Hasan is scratching his head.  
"Now you've got a child huh?" Momoka asked.  
"Yes, this is Rina, my daughter" said Hasan.

"Oh yes, how did you know we're here?" Giroro asked Hasan.  
"I happen to pass through the restaurant, suddenly I heard you guys fighting over there so I was so surprised," Hasan said.  
"Oh, so therefore you seek help from your daughter to rescue us" Keroro think.  
"Yeah, I measure the time to make those people busy" Hassan nodded his head.

Hasan: "Oh, you want to meet my brothers?"

"Yes, we need to talk to them ..." Koyuki said.  
Hasan so glum. "So ..."  
"What's wrong, Hasan?" Momoka asked.  
"I guess you can't meet them anymore!" Hasan said.  
"Then, can tell us what happened" "Why Saburo leave his house?" Pleaded Giroro.  
"Why Saburo-senpai considered 'people that do not forgotten'?" Asks Natsumi to feel anxious.  
Hasan eventually want to explain to Natsumi and her friends about Saburo.

===============  
Urda and her men came to the headquarters, located in the woods because someone had told them about the fugitive. Until they met with two members of the Organization of the darkness of the kingdom's name was **Ray** & **Zexen**. Ray was thin and had long hair although he was an expert shooter in the robot while Zexen big and tall stature have experts who control the power.

"With respect, we will help capture the fugitive head!" Said Ray.  
"True, if a fugitive?" Urda said.  
"That's right, according to thugs in the small town they saw the fugitive similar to what they see!" Said Ray.  
"Then, they were in town!" Urda said.  
"Leave it to us, lady Urda!" Said Zexen.  
Ray and Zexen ordered troops to all over the place to find the fugitives.

================  
Hasan told Natsumi and her friends about Saburo-senpai.  
"What!" "Saburo-senpai become quiet in high school?" "He was harassed all the people?" Natsumi surprised.  
"That's right, three drunks are the ones used to go to school together with my brother because they hate his popularity," Hasan explains.

"Because the people who live here have never known the name but me and big brother Donny, the family" "Big Bro Jimmy rarely seen in the community of those people"  
"Big bro Jimmy never hang out with my friends here but can speak with people like old friends, big bro Donny and me!"

"Saburo-senpai ..." Natsumi glum.  
"Saburo not get along with us ..." said Keroro.  
"Yes, Saburo-senpai just talk to us but he did not quite understand even though he went to school here because he must help you learn to realize the dream of you!" Said Natsumi.  
"indeed…"Hasan said

"Hasan, Saburo why leave home?" Asked Giroro.

"I don't know but I wonder ..." said Hasan.  
"Strange," said Natsumi.

"Grandfather and my mother wasn't at all indicate ekspersi of Jimmy's face when leaving the house!" Hasan replied ..  
"Weird, why is that?" Koyuki asked in surprise.

Suddenly again the voice that appears, Natsumi and her friends heard the voice.

"Voice of 623-san!" Said Kururu.  
"623-san?" "Isn't that from the radio, right?" Said Hasan.  
"Yeah, but I'm confused why here" said Natsumi.  
"Where did that voice come from?" Asked Haru.  
"I think it comes from the volcano!" Said Hasan.  
"Volcano?" Said Natsumi and others.  
"Yes, We've played there!" "Big bro Jimmy has also been in there!" Said Hasan.

"Maybe we'll get there?" Asked Keroro.  
"Ugh, if you go to Mount Merapi, you must be careful!" Hasan sighed.  
"Why?" Said Natsumi.  
"Because the city is already surrounded by members of the unknown!" Said Hasan.  
"You mean the organization Darkness Kingdoms?" Asks Dororo shocked.  
Hassan nodded his head. "Right, because all the areas now controlled by them ...!"" That's why I sent my daughter to bring you here! "

Hasan asked to Natsumi and friends about this goal into the future.  
Natsumi intend told Hasan because Hasan was the one who trusted because he was Saburo's siblings.

Hasan has been described about the past and purpose.  
"Well, you save big bro Fuyuki here!" "I understand, we're happy to help ...!" said Hasan smiled.

"What do we do now?" Asked Keroro confused.  
"I think we went to Mount Merapi to Saburo and Donny!" Natsumi quick to take that risk.  
"If Natsumi come, I come!" Said Koyuki.  
Friends also go with them.

"Wait, Is that alright?" said Hasan.  
"It's okay, we can keep ourselves!" "Believe!" "It's for Your brothers!" Said Natsumi.  
Now Natsumi and her friends left Hasan's house to go to the mountain trim.  
Hasan intends to know whether they were okay?

After that, there is a longer came to the house of Hasan.  
"Who's that?"Hasan when he heard the door open.  
Hasan so surprised when meeting with the mysterious man.  
"You ..."

Who is the mysterious man? What is the relationship that person with Hasan?

===============  
Trim it to the mountain, Natsumi and her friends go in there.  
"Looks like a volcano here" Momoka said.  
"Saburo-senpai never said it would issue a mountain of lava erupted, but now no longer ..." Natsumi said.  
"Maybe because this mountain has an echo!" Said Haru.  
"Echoes?" asked Tamama.  
"Echoes is a sound reflection of the mountain when we shout" Haru said.  
"What really sound 623 here?" Asked Keroro.  
"Perhaps behind this must have instructions" Natsumi feel confident.

Without a note, there are spy satellites that fly spy Natsumi and others. Masayoshi stopped because he felt there was something to follow.

"Something's wrong, Masayoshi?" asked Tamama.  
"Nothing, I've felt something around us ...!" said Masayoshi.  
"What do you feel just wrote?" Momoka asked thought.  
At that time the satellite was flying back to headquarters.

Natsumi and other hiking trim.  
"I'm tired ...!" Keroro fatigue.  
"How high is the mountain?" Momoka asked.  
"Approximately 5 feet tall ...!" Kururu examine data on Merapi volcano.  
"Much so, how do we climb up there?" Asked Momoka complained to Kururu.

Now they've landed on the mountain.  
Giroro suddenly felt something dangerous.  
"Hey, something's wrong!"  
"Eh?" Natsumi and the other tense.

Came the two robot spider from the cliff.  
Two spider robot was controlled by Ray and Zexen.  
"Hehe ... see you guys!" Zexen smiled a little.  
"Huh ... so you are a member of the organization!" Asked Giroro raised his gun.  
"Remember, we have a goal!" Said Ray told Zexen through talky.

Ray and Zexen are pressing a button to remove anything from the mouth of the spider robot.  
Apparently adhesive thread being removed from the mouth of the spider robot. Yarn adhesive that can be of Moa, Kururu, Tamama, Momoka and Masayoshi. They can't be separated from the adhesive thread.

"No!" "Friends!" Natsumi shouted.  
"Be careful adhesive yarn!" Koyuki out a knife.  
Giroro shot at the spider robot with a shotgun, but the two robots that can be avoided. Zexen again fired adhesive yarn in a direction of Giroro, until Giroro successfully got by thread adhesive.

"No, Giroro!" Said Natsumi.  
Robot spiders belong to Ray was raised Giroro filled by adhesive threads.  
"Give up or your friends would die!" Said Ray through speaktuler.  
Come many troops who laid siege to Natsumi and friends.

Urda came here and ordered Natsumi and friends to give up. "Give up, a fugitive!" "Or we'll shoot you!" Urda said smiling.  
Natsumi and her friends felt can't do anything about it. Finally Natsumi and her friends were arrested by troops mysterious organization. Behind the boulders, he saw a mysterious incident that event while Natsumi and others were arrested.

"Well, finally they've come, I have to do ..." said the mysterious man. Who is the mysterious man?

Inside the gold robot, Urda is being reported to boss through the monitor.  
"My lord, we managed to capture the fugitive!" "We'll bring them to you!"  
"Well, good!" "Don't fail anymore!" "If they run away, do not let them!" Said Fuyuki (Evil).  
"I understand, my lord!" "I will not fail again!" Urda raised his hand to give respect.  
"Urda, investigate who the fugitive truth!" "If they do not want to open your mouth, or you do as you please!" Pleaded Fuyuki (Evil).  
"Well, today I will do my best!" Helped Urda.

After that, Urda get out of his gold robot to see the fugitives.  
The soldiers gathered Natsumi and her friends are still tied.  
"Geez, I won't to become their prisoners!" Keroro is hysterical.  
Natsumi told Keroro to not need to shout loudly.

Urda talked to Ray and Zexen about plans to make fugitives confessed.  
"Why do not we torture them?" Asked Zexen.  
"If we scare them?" Asked Ray.  
"Huh ... not pretty!" "We make them will confess!" Urda said to be cold.

Natsumi and friends do not understand what their conversation.  
"I never thought these frogs can beat Lizeze Platoon to deceive them" Urda talking uncomfortable.

"Why do not things like Keron side with you?" Keroro asks.  
"Hm ... I'll tell you they are Keron but their actual cloning of the creation of our organization" Urda smile when glare Keroro.  
"What!" "You guys make Keron creature creation?" Asked Giroro.

Natsumi asked Urda that why they were arrested.  
"Hmph! "The boss wants to know who you really ..." "You have to admit ..." Urda approached Natsumi is still tied.  
Natsumi and friends still do not want to admit.

Urda see they don't want to confess, then she ordered men to bring fugitives into trucks to go into the compound.

One of the men had brought Natsumi and her friend to the truck to enter there.  
Then the trucks left the place where Urda and troops are located.  
Urda will return to the gold robot to return to base with his troops. But ...

Suddenly one of the men appeared in a state of nudity, all happening surprising.  
"Hey, there's a hit, so he took my clothes off!" Men feel head pain.

"Jeez ... what happened?" Urda asked in surprise.  
Ray realizes that there are people in disguise here. Until they realize the fugitive was taken away by someone who disguised as men.

"Damn ... there's one more?" Ray asked in surprise.  
"How so?" Urda said in unison.  
"Why, who is it?" Ray asked in surprise.  
"I dunno, maybe he is their friend who did not we see!" Answered Zexen.

"Damn ... we struggled to catch them but they get away now!" "We will put the boss!" Says Urda.  
Urda asked Ray and Zexen deploy troops to split each detainee's capture.

The sun was up, someone is opened the back door of the truck. When opened, Natsumi and friends in shock.

"What are you doing?" Giroro asked.  
Someone who is wearing a mask and a black vest over here in front of Natsumi.

"What are you doing to me?" Natsumi asked sternly.  
Giroro trying to protect Natsumi, but he could not move because he was still bound by the rope hard and strong.  
But it is not expected.  
Apparently the man cut the rope and then releasing Natsumi and others.

"Huh ... he let us" Natsumi blinked in surprise.  
"So he's on our side?" Moa said.  
They want to know who exactly that person.

"You are safe here, don't worry you will not be overtaken again" Someone wearing a helmet tells Natsumi and her friends not to worry.  
Natsumi was given the voice that she knew until she realized that she knew the guy.

Natsumi sudden call to someone that. "Donny ...?"  
Happens Everyones were surprised to hear someone call Natsumi on it.  
"So that person ..." Giroro said with surprise.

"You guys are not at all change ..." said the man opened his helmet.  
It turned out that the person is Donny, Saburo's biological twin brother growing up.

What happened to Saburo? Next ...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**CAST:**

Sergeant Keroro

Private soldier two Tamama

Copral Giroro

Sergeant mayor Kururu

Mayor Copral Dororo

Natsumi Hinata

Momoka Nishizawa

Koyuki Azumaya

Angol Moa

Pururu

Masayoshida Yoshidaira

Haru

Talolo

Fuyuki Hinata (evil)

Lilith

Rachel

Urda

Ray

Zexen

Kogoro

Viper

Yariri

Saburo

Donny

Hasan

Rina


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Truth from Voice

In the previous 200x, at night since Natsumi was junior high school still being met Saburo on the bridge defector.  
"Hi, Natsumi!" Saburo greet Natsumi.  
"You want to talk to me?"Natsumi said.  
Saburo nodded his head, smiled pleasantly. "Yeah, I'm talking about you ..."  
Saburo choose to stay in Wayan town forever.  
"Why?" Said Natsumi.  
"I had to help my younger brother, Hasan study with his twin brother, Donny for several years, so I can not come to Japan anymore" said Saburo.

Natsumi actually feel a little sad and lonely.  
"It's okay, your brother really needs you, Saburo-senpai as a brother"  
"Natsumi ..." said Saburo.

"We promised to meet again ..." Natsumi smiled, wanting to bind the mother of the little finger.  
"Yes ...!" Saburo smiled binds mother with his little finger to little finger Natsumi.  
They promised to meet again sometime.

After that,Saburo go left Natsumi. Natsumi see figure Saburo from behind looks like lonely.  
"Saburo-senpai ..." Natsumi sad when one cries out from her eyes.

Saburo suddenly stopped, then he turned to the left to want to tell Natsumi again.  
"One more, bad news 623-san had not appeared again for a while" "That's what I heard ..."  
Now Saburo go again.

Natsumi hear from Saburo that radio 623 wasn't showing anymore, that Natsumi don't hear voice of radio anymore. Natsumi looked stoic and sad.

================================================== ==

Natsumi and her friends were surprised when meeting with Donny.  
"Donny!"

"You like adults like father!" Said Koyuki.  
"Hehe ... long time no see" "You're still young ..." Donny rubbed his head from behind with his left hand as he took his glasses from his pocket and then wear it.  
"Does he really Donny?" Asked Tamama.  
"Huh, he really looks like because they are twins!" Cried Giroro.

"Oh yes, there is a question to you!" Natsumi intend to ask Donny.  
Donny remain calm and know Natsumi's questions.  
"I already know your question, I've heard from my brother that you came here to look for my brother!"  
Donny asks Natsumi and her friends fled to his home before the enemy discovered.

================================================== ==  
At Donny's house made of wood, always narrow near the mountains,  
Natsumi and her friends told Donny about the past and the future.

"I understand ... you guys lost since that time yes!"Donny said.  
Giroro asked, "What do you mean, Donny?"  
"Actually 19 years ago I and my brothers came to Japan to visit Natsumi's house but empty house!" "We were surprised to hear that Fuyuki-san moved house while aunt Aki died in a plane crash, Natsumi lost for no reason but I understand your reasons now here because you served in the future of this "Donny explains

"You and Saburo-senpai came to my house!" Natsumi said.  
"Yes, but we went back to my hometown place ..." Donny nodded his head.

Donny goes on to say something. "Actually 17 years ago Hasan are still in high school and I am, Saburo met with Fuyuki-san in Blitar"  
"Did you meet with Fuyuki?"Natsumi and Momoka so shocked asked Donny.  
"Yes, he came with a letter!"Donny suprised.  
"That's letter!" "We are looking for the letter!"Keroro is to pointing at Donny.  
"You want letter?" Asked Donny sitting in a chair.  
"Yeah, where it's letter?" Momoka asked nodded her head.

Then, Donny has answered that the letter was kept in a place that he visited the volcano.  
"Really?" Natsumi said with enthusiasm.

Suddenly Natsumi and her friends heard the voice again.  
"Gosh ... that voice again!" Cried Giroro so shocked.  
"The voice again I've heard many times!" Donny looked at his watch in his hand.

Natsumi remember something, then ask Donny about Saburo.  
"Why Saburo-senpai leave home?"  
Donny looked nervous and depressed after Natsumi asked.  
Then Donny explained to Natsumi

"Because Saburo leave home without telling us the reason, I believed him!" "I'm willing to sacrifice myself to go look for my brother but it was not easy to find for several years but I decided to stay on the mountain"  
"Then, what happened to Saburo," said Natsumi.  
"I do not know ..." Donny shook his head.

Keroro and his friends take a break and talk about Saburo.  
"Why did he disappear?" Asked Giroro surprised.  
"We don't know why Saburo-san disappeared for no reason" said Koyuki.  
"Maybe Saburo definitely go with the same objective with our ..." thought Pururu.  
"Strange, Donny-san attitude changed ..." Moa said in surprise.  
"Maybe it happened to him after his brother left home!" Momoka thought.

"Why?" "Where's Natsumi?" Asked Giroro look around him.  
"Oh, he went outside to meet Mr. Donny!"Haru said.  
"What?" Giroro asked with great surprise.

Donny was lying on a rock, looking at the stars. Natsumi came suddenly.  
Donny: "Natsumi?"  
"Donny, there I want to talk to you ..." Natsumi said with a smile.  
"Yes?" Asked Donny.

"It was your brother, Hasan wanted to be a famous artist when he was little but now his future isn't to make his dream come true,I sorry for him!" Said Natsumi began sitting on a rock, looking at the stars.  
"True, but only once childish mind ..." Donny said.  
"Why did you become a poet?"Natsumi asked.  
Donny so excited when asked Natsumi.  
"Huh ... how did you know my ideals?" Asked Donny surprised.  
"Ah!" "I dunno ..." Natsumi hesitated.

"Sigh ... Actually I did want to be a poet because ..." Donny nervousness.  
Donny's face suddenly flushed and stopped talking.  
"Eh?" "Why is your face red?" Asked Natsumi blinked surprised to see Donny's face.  
"Maybe the sun hit my face ..." said Donny.

"Actually a few years ago I went to Japan to search for Saburo, eh Jimmy but no instructions ..." "Actually ... I and Hasan secretly overheard my grandfather and Saburo time in 16 years ago!" Said Donny .

Donny has said, Saburo never allowed the mother to travel before leaving home.  
"And so on," said Natsumi.  
"That night, we met with Saburo before he goes!" "I asked him that" why go? " "He replied that he would go with his friend to justice, love and save the world!" "It made us understand those words ... "Donny explained  
"What do you mean his words?" Said Natsumi.  
"According to him, he will join the organization was named **Norchestam**!" Donny replied.  
Natsumi so surprised at all. "WHAT?"

Natsumi was surprised because she did not believe he heard the Donny's explanation about Saburo joined the organization Norchestam.  
"Saburo-senpai is also involved in the organization Norchestam!" "Impossible ..."

"What really did you don't believe me?" "Some years ago I recieve a letter from my brother!" "He probably knows about Le Red Bluz which you want to search!"Donny said.

"Then, where is your brother now?" Said Natsumi.  
Donny said they did not meet again.  
"Why?" Said Natsumi.  
"My brother disappeared 10 years ago ..." said Donny.  
"He is gone!" Natsumi asked.  
"Actually, I received a letter from my brother before he disappeared, so I went to Jakarta to meet with Saburo!" Donny explains.

"You meet with Saburo-senpai before he disappeared?" "Your brother what to talk to you then?" Natsumi asked.

Donny answered,"He said he wanted to go find a place that is no place like!"

"This place is no place like?" "What do you mean all?" Natsumi did not understand everything.  
"Do you know the Shambhala?" Asked Donny.  
"I Don't know ...!" said Natsumi shook her head.  
"Shambala is a legend that it is not known but no one can go to that place in Nepal!" Donny explains.  
"What ties all with 'place is no place like?" Natsumi confused.  
"He said it was the duo Twilight!"Donny said directly.

"Duo Twilight?" "That's a Red Noah said!" Said Natsumi.  
"Red Noah?" Asked Donny blinked.  
"The inhabitants of the island" Natsumi replied.  
"Oh Yeah, I remember" "Since then I also met with Fuyuki besides my brother in Jakarta!" Said Donny.

"What!" "You met with Fuyuki?" Said Natsumi.  
"Oh yes, I remember he said Fuyuki come to Jakarta with his wife!" Said Donny.  
"Huh?" "Fuyuki with his wife?" "Who is she?" Said Natsumi.

Koyuki and her friends saw Natsumi spoke to Donny.  
"What are they talking about?" Asked Talolo.

Giroro miffed because he was jealous of Donny familiar with Natsumi as last time. Giroro feel angry when I see Donny close to the girl he loves.  
"Why did you?" Asked Pururu see Giroro.  
"Ah!" "Nothing!" Answered Giroro hold his anger.

"I've never met with Fuyuki's wife" "Only I heard the story from Fuyuki, his wife is somewhere" said Donny.  
"Really?" Said Natsumi almost disappointed.

Donny began to remember. "Oh yes, there's one more thing I was saying ..."  
"What do you mean?" Said Natsumi.  
"Not only Fuyuki's wife, there is one more!" Donny said.  
"One more?" "Who's that?" Asked Natsumi blinked.  
"His son!" "Fuyuki came with his wife and son!" Donny said directly.  
"Huh!" "Fuyuki have CHILDREN?" Natsumi big surprise.

======================================  
As overheard Donny's words about children, Keroro and his friends a big surprise as well.  
"Mr. Fuyuki have children!" "Impossible" Keroro blank.  
Momoka want to ask Donny about Fuyuki's wife and son. "Have you met them?"

"Eh?" "I did meet Fuyuki-kun but had never seen his wife and son ...!" said Donny.  
Momoka was a little nervous.  
"I think you're married with Fuyuki ..." "Why?" Asked Donny.  
"It's nothing ...!" Momoka shook her hand.  
"Momochi ...!" Tamama said.  
"Donny-san, whether the Fuyuki-kun's child was women or men?" Asked Pururu.  
"Well, I do not know because I have never seen a Fuyuki-san's child!" Said Donny shook his head.

Momoka want to go back to the wooden house, followed Masayoshida.  
After that, Donny intends to speak with Natsumi.  
"I guess I should not have to speak in front of her ..." Donny was worried.  
"Eh?" "Why?" Natsumi asked.  
Donny asks Natsumi to oversee Momoka because he feels something isn't good with Momoka.  
"I understand, but I don't understand why her?" Natsumi nodded her head in surprise.

"Then, can take us to the volcano?" "Donny-dono never say so right?" Keroro asked.  
Donny will eventually deliver promised Natsumi and others to the original sound because he was too concerned when Natsumi's request .

The next day, Natsumi and the others follow Donny into the deepening of the volcano.  
"You know the origin of sound," said Natsumi.  
"Yeah, but it was not my brother but I'm sure it's from the radio or tape!"Donny said

Tamama see Momoka face looked pale.  
"Momochi, why is your face pale?"  
"It's nothing!" Answered Momoka.  
Momoka too think too much about other than a wife, Fuyuki also have kids.  
"Stupid Momoka!" "Fool, you're late!" "Fuyuki-kun now have a wife and now have children!" Ura Momoka in complaining Momoka.

"Sis, why so pale face. Big sister?" Asked Haru.  
"Eh?" "I was pale because of too much thinking about that!" Answered Momoka.  
"Don't tell me that big sister in shock because first love had a wife and kids?" Asked Haru.

"I don't know, because it's the future but I feel I may be forgotten Fuyuki-kun ..." replied the pale-faced Momoka.  
"No way, how could forget your first love?" Said Haru.  
"I do not know because I have not determined the fate of the future" Momoka said.

Spy satellites that come lurking Natsumi and her friends. Donny felt something around him and the others.  
"We must hurry!" Said Donny act.  
"Eh?" Natsumi and her friends wonder.  
Donny told them to immediately run as they can could before getting caught.

They began to flee.  
"What do you mean?" Asked Keroro.  
"How do you know?" Said Natsumi.  
"I feel there is a stalking us ..." said Donny.  
"Wait, Donny-san is right!" "I also feel the same this time!"Koyuki said.  
"Really?" Momoka asked.  
"I think spy satellites everywhere!" "Let's just be careful!" Said Kururu directly.  
"The spy satellite?" Asked Haru.  
"Yes, I can feel them!" Answered Dororo.  
"Donny, what is near is that?"Natsumi asked.  
"It's not far from here!"Donny said.

Inside the yellow robot, Urda to signals from spy satellites that the fugitive was there. "Well, they ran to a place!"  
"Where did know a spy satellite that they lurk?" Asked Lin surprised.  
"It seems they were not so!" "Looks like they are still mysterious," Urda said.

Urda ordered her troops to pursue the fugitive into the mountains trim it to catch them.

Donny, Natsumi and others soon approaching the temple. The temple is located in a cave near Mount Merapi.  
"That's it, that's the origin of the sound!" Donny pointed to the temple.  
"The temple?" Asked Keroro blinked in surprise.  
Natsumi felt she had seen the temple where she had sees before.  
"I think I've ever seen the temple ...!"  
"Eh?" "What did you say?" Asked Donny.  
"It's like deja vu ..." Natsumi replied.

"Let's go quickly to the temple!" Donny yelled.  
They quickly ran to the temple. Suddenly there was a rocket-threshold in the clouds and then fall off in the ground. Natsumi and her friends were surprised to see it.

Apparently, the rocket released robots spider that time.  
"They once again ..." said Giroro tense.  
"Hehehe ... you can't beat us!" Zexen smiled sarcastically.  
Robot spider stepped foot to go to the temple.

Dororo asked,"Shit ... what do we do?"  
"We must enter into the temple!" Said Donny.  
"Yeah, that's right but how do we deal with them?" Said Natsumi.  
Giroro: "Natsumi, you go with him!"  
Natsumi: "Uh, Giroro?"

"Let me deal with them!" Answered Giroro.  
"Me too!" "Koyuki-dono, get going with them!" Said Dororo sent out Koyuki go with Natsumi.  
"All right!" "I also come with you!"Tamama excited.  
"Miss should go with Donny-san and the others!" "I'll go with them!" Said Masayoshi.  
"What about you, Masayoshi?" "Your hands are not you sick and wounded?" Momoka asked.  
"I'm fine, I'm a soldier!" Said Masayoshi.

"I want to come with you guys!" Keroro excited.  
"I want to come with you ...!" says Moa.  
But Giroro told Moa and Keroro must follow Natsumi and others because they are needed.

Natsumi and others enter into the temple.  
"What about you guys?" Asked Keroro.  
"Keroro, go with them!" Pleaded Giroro.  
"Giroro ..." Keroro said.  
Keroro following Natsumi and others the entry into the temple.

Ray saw Natsumi and the others entered the temple despite Keroro Platoon is preparing to face them.  
"They want to fight us so?" "Do not underestimate us yes!" Said Zexen.  
Giroro and others are preparing to fight the enemies.  
Are Natsumi and her friends could reach to the temple? Is Giroro and others can handle?

At the time of the incident, Giroro and others are facing the enemies to withstand attack for enemies that guard outside the shrine. Ray and Zexen are attacking Giroro and another using a robot spider. Giroro prepare to fight the enemies without giving up. Dororo and Tamama help him deal with his troops. Then Mr. Masayoshi well. The fight was increasingly tense.

======================================  
Natsumi and the others ran into the temple. They followed the road leading to the temple.  
"Donny, there yet?" Said Natsumi.  
"There!" Donny shows.

There was an unoccupied room door but the door was locked.  
Donny opened the door using the key stored. Donny opened the door and ordered Natsumi and others enter into it. They went to the door to go to a place unknown.

They now find a room that contains many Buddhist statues.  
"Well ... here are many Buddhist statues!" Koyuki looked around.  
Natsumi was familiar with the place she had ever seen.  
"Why, what's up, Natsumi-san?" Asked Donny.  
"I think I had here before ..." said Natsumi.  
"Eh?" "Did you ever here?" Donny asked in surprise.  
"Yes, in a dream I'm here, I see the conversation you and your brothers are still teenagers!" Natsumi replied.

"Eh?" "You see we are talking here through your dreams?" "Where did know about it?" Asked Donny surprised.  
"Yeah, remember I told you, you never want to be a poet!" Said Natsumi nodded her head.  
"Oh so" "Because it ,..." Donny learned the truth from Natsumi.

Natsumi want to ask again about one more thing.  
"Oh yes, Saburo-senpai will grant the request for people who liked what?"  
Donny said he did not know Saburo's request.  
"So ..." said Natsumi.  
"I believe on Saburo's request certainly has a point ..." said Kururu.  
"I mean, huh ..." said Natsumi.  
"Khu ... khu ... he was full of mysterious things right ..." Kururu sounds strange laughter.

"Look, there is no statue on the corner of an empty ..." says Moa.  
"Right ..." said Pururu.  
"How many statues of strange in here?" Asked Keroro.  
"Hey, don't speak against the Buddhist rude!" Natsumi is nagging at Keroro.

Natsumi feel familiar with something odd. "Ah, I remember now!" "Buddhist Sculptures giant woman!"  
"Buddhist Sculptures giant woman?" Asked Haru.  
"I saw in my dream ..." "It should be here" said Natsumi.

"Oh, you mean Buddhist goddess ...!" exclaimed Donny.  
"Buddhist Goddess ..." said Koyuki.  
Donny explained, "Yes, he gave us all the knowledge and compassion ..."  
"Compassion ..." said Keroro feel really remember his affection given by his friend, Fuyuki.  
"Right then, Natsumi?" Koyuki asked curiously.  
Natsumi replied with a nod of her head.

Natsumi see something that should empty the statue was located there, she thought she saw a sky like the look Buddhist goddess. "Saburo-senpai ..."

"It feels weird ..." said Koyuki surprised.  
"What's weird?" Momoka asked.  
"It is the former trail hand on the ground!" Koyuki shows.

"Why?" "Yes, before there are people who never been here before ya!" Said Pururu (pink girl form).  
"I think I know ...!" said Donny.  
Donna tries to touch the ground, it suddenly something happened.

"What's that noise?" Asked Keroro panic.  
"Like the sound gear ..." Haru said.  
"Gears?"Natsumi said.  
"See!" Talolo pointed to the open door next to the footing.  
"Secret door ...!" " You could say, the door footing never seen? "Says Moa.  
"Oh, before I and Hasan have never been in there ..." exclaimed Donny.  
"Huh ... you never go in there even though you been here?" Natsumi surprised.  
"Yes, little time I do not know anything and Saburo do not know too!" "I bet now he may discover this secret ..." said Donny.

Koyuki finds behind the door there are stairs down. "Apparently the stairs!"

Natsumi: "Let's get in there!"  
Her friends also entered into a secret door.

Giroro and his group were at war with the enemies. Robot spider rubber discharge which can destroy the stone. Giroro shoot robot spider to run around him with his pistol. Dororo slap enemies with his sword. Tamama remove the aura the power to destroy the tanks. Masayoshi out the bomb toward the troops to hold anyone go to the temple.

"Hm, really attractive ...!" exclaimed Ray in riding robot spider.  
"There their friends get into the temple!" "How?" Asked Zexen.  
Ray said,"Don't worry, leave it on Urda!".

Suddenly there was a ruined temple attacked by something, Giroro and his friends shocked.  
"Glek ... who is it?" Said Masayoshi turned upward.  
Two robot twins emerged from the trees.  
"Damn ... two robot twins again!" Cried Giroro.

One of the twin robot driven by Lun was released a shot that went so Masayoshi're avoiding and hiding behind the ruins. Groups that are here the jeep. Urda's men were shot on top of the jeep.

Giroro also at war with the jeep that group. Tamama and Dororo attacked by twin robots.

Masyoshi surprised to see something. "Hey, the troops were already in there!"

"WHAT?" Asked Giroro.  
Apparently Urda and her troops had entered the temple, when Giroro and his friends off guard.  
"Damn ... we're careless!" Said Giroro.  
"Look out!" Exclaimed Tamama surprised.  
Shots Rocket fired that fell in front Giroro. Giroro to avoid the rocket explosion. Giroro intends to enter into the temple to help Natsumi but robotic spiders belong to Ray jumps and prevent Giroro entrance to the temple. Giroro feel can't do anything about it because the enemies have entered into the temple, but Giroro have tried to fight the enemies outside.

Natsumi and her friends took to the spiral staircase to find a door. Then the door opened, they discovered an underground tunnel.  
"The tunnel is long ..." Haru said.  
"Why the tunnel here?" Momoka asked in surprise.  
"Wait ... the tunnel associated with this trim mountain ..." Kururu said.  
"Huh ... what?" Asked Keroro surprised.  
"This tunnel just above the volcano!"Natsumi said.  
"I think we should look for the letter you want to search!" "We haven't time like that!"Donny said.  
"That's true ..." Natsumi said.

Koyuki suddenly heard something. Koyuki heard from behind the door to determine who is here.  
"What?" Said Natsumi.  
"There seems to be coming ..." said Koyuki.  
"It must Giroro and others do!" Keroro thought.  
"No, the voice of some who went some way!" Said Koyuki.  
"What!" Asked Keroro.

Koyuki said, Dororo and his friend off guard when they went into the temple.  
"What do we do?" Asked Moa tense.  
"Natsumi, you better go ama Donny and the others!" Pleaded the girl Pururu.  
"Pururu-chan?" Keroro blink.  
"Wait ... I ...!" said Natsumi.

Until Koyuki, and Moa, Momoka decides to help Pururu to deal with them.

"Don't worry, we are fine!" Said Koyuki.  
"Yes, go!" Momoka said.  
"I help them here!" "Right, Oba-sama?" Moa said to the girl Pururu.

'Oba-sama' it makes Pururu increasingly complain constantly.  
Pururu complained, "I'm young ..."  
"My friends ... thank you!" "We leave that to you!" Natsumi nodded her head.

Now Natsumi went with Donny, although Haru and Talolo, Keroro and Kururu also go with them.

Urda and her men opened the door to the underground tunnel and then met with four girls who are preparing against them.  
"You want to fight us again ..." says Urda.  
Urda ordered his troops arrested four girls.

"Now!" Command Koyuki.  
Koyuki and others began to fight the troops Urda. What about Natsumi and others?

=======  
Natsumi and the others continue the journey into a long spiral tunnel.  
"How long will go to eventually?" Natsumi asked when running.  
"Not to know ..." said Donny.  
"Ouch ... my legs tired!" Called Haru stopped running.  
"Hey, Haru!" "Like you've never exercised ...!" Natsumi approached Haru.  
"Yeah, just a little ..." Haru said.  
"Well, you don't like exercise, you like Fuyuki-kun...!"Natsumi chuckled.  
"Huh ... what I like your young brother ...?"asked Haru.  
"Yes, your character is really similar to my useless brother!"Natsumi said.  
"Yes, me too" "Haru-dono acting like Fuyuki-dono yes" said Keroro is opinion by Natsumi.

Donny smiled notice Natsumi.  
"Natsumi, there is a question ..."Donny asked.  
"Yes?" Said Natsumi.  
"Once you really like my brother?" Donny asked Natsumi  
"Anu ... he ..." Natsumi shocked pounding.  
"Oh yes, she said she had fallen in love with Saburo time met him when she was a primary school," said Haru.  
"Really?" Asked Donny.  
"Yeah, I was rescued by him time the truck would cross" Natsumi nodded her head. "So ..." said Talolo.  
"Right, that's experience makes my heart was pounding when I heard the voice on the radio ..." Natsumi explained.  
"Sigh ... love the hard ...!" exclaimed Keroro not understand about love.  
"Speak what you are!" Natsumi cried when pinched face of fierce-looking Keroro.  
"OUCH!" Exclaimed Keroro feel pain.

Donny smiled at Natsumi with his face relaxed. So Donny feel brave.  
"Mr. Donny, what's wrong?" Asked Haru.  
"Jimmy was really lucky he liked Natsumi-san, but ..."  
Haru watched Mr. Donny concern at Natsumi.  
"So you like Big Sis Natsumi?"Haru asked.  
Donny was pounding at Haru's question.  
"Why?" Donny asked.  
"After Mr. Donny attention and hold on Natsumi onee-chan" Haru replied.

Donny: "Jimmy was really lucky he liked Natsumi-san, but ..." "From the beginning I fell in love with her time we was childrens first met"  
Donny remember the past about misconceptions Natsumi because their twin.  
Then Donny smiled.

"What if we leave before too late?" Donny asked.  
"It also ...!" Natsumi nodded her head.

Natsumi and the other went the way to the underground tunnel to find the bridge under the lava.  
"Hii ... lava?" "Under the volcano!" Natsumi asked, surprised.  
"Ouch ... hot!" Keroro feel the heat.  
"Khu ... khu ... The door there!" Exclaimed Kururu.

The door at the end of the rocks on the stone bridge. They went to the door through the bridge it to enter into it. Natsumi opened the door, then found the Buddhist goddess statue Natsumi ever seen in her dream while in the room, there is also a computer and a chair there.

"Wow ... There is computers here!" Cried Keroro.  
"Why are computers here?" Talolo asked.  
Kururu is trying to turn the computer and then find the data that is stored.  
"Looks like Saburo keep something secret in there ..." said Kururu.  
"What do you mean?"Natsumi said.  
"There's a secret code that contains the meaning of the phrase ..." replied Kururu has examined the computer still turned on.  
"What do you mean?" Asked Keroro.  
Kururu replied,"Looks like Saburo save something we don't know anywhere!"

Suddenly, they heard the voice again.  
"The voice was ...!" said Haru.  
"I heard a voice coming out of here!" Said Donny.  
"Why that voice is here?" Natsumi asked, surprised.  
"I think it is a sound recording from this computer ..." replied Kururu.  
"Eh?" "The voice was coming from that computer!" "Wait, if true, actual 623-san ..." Natsumi asked to be nervousness.  
"Yeah, 623 is Saburo-san" "Possible Saburo want us to solve this puzzle that we will find the letter" Kururu is feel confident.

"What?" "Saburo-senpai is 623-san?" "Why you don't say from earlier?"Natsumi asked surprised by not believing..  
"What's the secret codes on this computer?" Haru asked, confused.  
"So idenititas 623 is Saburo-dono?" "Impossible ..." Keroro said.  
"Well, you know from the beginning?" "Because you're friends with Jimmy, then you know about the 623" exclaimed Donny to glare Kururu.

"How about my name?" asked Keroro try pressing the button.  
Keroro use his name to open a secret code but no nothing.  
"Huh ... can't open?" "Why?"Asked Keroro shocked.  
"These secret codes have three digits ..." Kururu check that computer.  
"Three digits ..." Natsumi said.

Keroro and his friends tried to open a secret code by using a sentence that has three digits.  
"How about '623 '?" Keroro asked.  
"Huh ... I've done but not managed to ...!" replied Kururu.  
"How about a name in kanji katakana Saburo," said Donny.  
Kururu did include a sentence that says Donny into the digit code but to no avail as well.

"How can unlock the code impossible?" Asked Haru.  
Natsumi was thinking hard about the code that she could solve. Natsumi looked at the statue of Buddhist goddess who is standing.

"How are you?" Asked Talolo.  
"Why, there is a sentence under the code!" Haru is show, looking at the computer.

Under the code, there is a sentence indicating that "hopefully Buddhist grant my request for people who loved".  
"May the Buddha to grant my request for a loved one?" "What do it mean?" Asked Keroro confused.  
"I think I've heard my brother say it ..." said Donny.

Natsumi realize those words are heard from Keroro.  
Natsumi remember Saburo never say such a thing in her dream, Natsumi finally understand that.  
"Can I do that?"Natsumi asked.  
"You already know?" Asks Kururu.  
"No, but I don't know if I can or not!"Natsumi said.

Kururu asks Natsumi said that the code will be entered into the computer, then Natsumi direct one-word answer is '723 '.  
Kururu said Natsumi's insert code into the code in the computer.

After that, the code is suddenly open.  
"The code is open!" "Impossible ...!" Kururu shocked.  
"Jeez ... It can open!" Haru exclaimed.  
"The code that indicates a feeling of love?" "Oh, I understand the purpose of Saburo!" "Request a loved one will be granted Saburo is ...!"" Turns out he really likes Natsumi yes! "Said Donny shocked.  
Natsumi wasn't expected was Saburo absolutely love her.  
"Saburo-senpai ...!" Natsumi is get out one tear.

Suddenly Buddhist goddess statue stands shifted, Keroro and the others shocked. Apparently behind the Buddhist goddess statue there is a secret closet.  
"There's a secret closet!" "What is it?" Asked Keroro when opening the cupboard.  
It contains a letter and some radio cassette recording with the radio.

"There was a letter found!" Keroro raised letters.  
"Why?" "There is also a tape recording here!" Talolo bring tape cassette.  
"Why here?" Asked Natsumi takes radio cassette recordings from Talolo.  
Natsumi observed record consists of two tapes for Natsumi and Kururu.  
"Oh, one tape for you, Kururu!" Natsumi gave a tape to Kururu.  
"Khu ... the tape for me?" Asks Kururu receive a recording of Saburo.

Donny suddenly heard something.  
"What?" Asked Keroro.  
"I think I heard something ..." Donny replied.  
"Huh ... that's the sound that will erupt lava!" Cried Kururu.  
"What!" "The mountain will erupt!"Natsumi and others by surprise.  
Donny told Natsumi and her friend to act quickly ran before its too late.

The battle between the four Heroin and Urda's troops to stopped because there was a mountain will erupt.  
"What!" "The mountain will erupt!" Asked Urda surprised at all.  
Suddenly the rocks fell from above, it forces panicked and fled.  
"We're back!" Command Urda.  
Urda and her troops fled from the volcano.

"We must flee from here!" Said the girl Pururu.  
"Leave it to me!" Says Moa.  
"What are you doing, Moa?" Momoka asked.  
Moa hit the wall of volcanic destruction by using a stick to make a big hole to get out.  
"Come on, get out!"Moa said.

There was an issue volcano lava, Giroro's group and the troops robot fighting stops.  
"The volcano erupted?" Asks Dororo.

"We must resign!" Ordered Ray.  
"What about them?" Asked Zexen.  
"Forget it, we must resign!"Ray said.  
Robot troops withdrew due to a volcano.

"They are resigned ..." said Tamama.  
"Glek ... Natsumi!" Giroro panic.  
Giroro tried to enter the temple but large stones were falling then Giroro can't enter the temple.  
"Damn ... Natsumi!" Exclaimed Giroro.

Suddenly a big stone hit Giroro's head.  
"Ouch ...!" Giroro remove lumps. Until Giroro is fainted.  
"Giroro?" Said Dororo.  
"Are Senior okay?" Asked Tamama.

Natsumi and her friends tried to find a way out but there was no way out because of stones falling stone bridge which was destroyed so that the stones are falling.

"Glek ... no!" Keroro panic.  
"How do we get out of here?" Asked Haru.  
Suddenly the cabinet had fallen to make Natsumi and others suprised.

Apparently after a cupboard fell off, there is another door behind the closet.  
"There's the door again!" Said Keroro.  
"Come on, get out!"Donny said.  
They went into the secret door to go somewhere. Will they survive the volcanic eruption?

=============  
Hasan was looking at the volcano erupted with his daughter from the deepening of the mountain erupted.  
"The mountain erupted, Dad!"Rina says.  
"Yeah ..." said Hasan.  
Hasan hopes his brother and his friends just fine.

Koyuki and her friends were in a safe place not far from the volcano.  
"What about uncle, Natsumi and the others?" Asked Moa worry.  
"Natsumi!" Koyuki shout.  
"Are they safe?" Momoka asked.

Suddenly there emerged from the bushes, Koyuki and others suprised.  
Apparently Natsumi and the others have survived.  
"Natsumi!" "I thought you were dead, but I'm glad you survived!"  
Koyuki hug Natsumi.

"Koyuki ..." "Sorry we are concerned about you" said Natsumi.  
"What letter?" Momoka asked.  
"Well, we've got mail!" Said Natsumi smiled as she held up a letter.  
"Great, Natsumi!" friends happy to see Natsumi is safe.

Giroro suddenly realized.  
"Giroro, you're sober!" Said Dororo.  
Giroro tears in his eyes to see Natsumi is still alive, he was relieved and very grateful.  
"Natsumi, you're still alive!"

"Why?" "The recording tape?" "Where did you get?" Said Koyuki see Natsumi bring tape cassette.  
"Uh, this tape along with a letter!"Natsumi said.  
"Does that have a cassette recording of a message?" Said Koyuki.  
"Maybe ..." Natsumi said.

Natsumi insert it into a radio cassette and then turn on the radio

Recordings radio said, "I'm glad you're going to hear my poem, I will grant the request itself" "Natsumi, actually ... first from the beginning I love you" "But now I'm not lying anymore, I want to tell the truth to you because I thank love of Natsumi-chan" " I hope you're not disappointed by the lie "" Actually, 623-san, your idol actually I am" " I hid the identity so that there is not know I was 623 "" But I was always annoyed that I wasn't honest with myself " "But my heart is open thanks to you after reading the poem that you send to me as 623" "Thank you, Natsumi-chan"

After the recording stops, Natsumi so surprised at all.  
"So he really likes Natsumi-san!" Moa said.  
"Well ... he's going to tell you for that" Pururu said.  
"Wait, the tape hasn't stopped ..." Kururu said.

Suddenly the tape back to say, "But I guess I do not accept myself because I have a request actually" "I hope that my request was actually invented by my brother ... Donny" "I know Donny likes Natsumi before I was a kid because they often meet the first time "

Then the tape was stopped, Natsumi and Donny was so shocked when heard Saburo actual demand in the tape.

"Huh ... so Saburo-san wanted Natsumi invented with Donny?" Koyuki asked, surprised.  
"Well ... I guess you fit ..." Momoka did not expect.  
"In fact ... they have a trait that scary" Keroro argue with Momoka.  
"What do you say, stupid frog!" Said Natsumi and Donny nag at Keroro the frightened.

Donny does not believe Saburo's request was for him. "Jimmy ..."  
Natsumi looked at Donny with her nervousness.  
Finally Natsumi smiled because she knew Saburo's brother want to be friends with her because he liked her.

"Donny ..." Natsumi call familiar to Donny.  
Donny so excited when called Natsumi.  
Donny looked at Natsumi smiles at him.

"I really like you, Donny" Natsumi smiled.  
"Natsumi ..." Donny a little red-faced and smiling.  
"What?"Giroro shocked when he heard.

"Actually, I've always been fond of because it had little time we first met when they fall in love!" Donny scratching his head.  
"Oh, that time I never watched your show!" Natsumi remember her childhood.  
Natsumi approached Donny and kissed Donny's cheek.  
Giroro very surprised to see that.  
"Well, that's gratitude for you!" "If this task is completed, I must express to you in the past" Natsumi smiled.  
"Natsumi ..." Donny so smile.

After that, Keroro and his friends are planning to leave the island after receiving a letter Bituni.  
"What about you?"Natsumi asked on Donny.  
Donny could not participate because he had had his own reasons.  
Natsumi asked Donny to tell her advice on Hasan that Hasan not give up and do not despair.

Then Donny went to leave Natsumi and friends to meet with his brother.  
"Donny-san ..." Natsumi tears in his eyes, smiling.

===============  
At night, on top of the submarine, Natsumi was looking at the stars in the sky. Giroro come here.  
"Giroro?" Said Natsumi.  
"What is it, Natsumi?" Giroro asked.  
"It's Nope" Natsumi replied, staring at the sky.  
"Do you think Saburo?" Asked Giroro.  
"Eh?" "No, I'm sure there must Saburo everywhere" "I think the most mysterious Saburo" Natsumi replied.  
Giroro is pay attention on Natsumi.

"There's something I have to say ..." said Giroro.  
"What are you saying?" Said Natsumi.  
"I heard from Haru, idenititas 623 was Saburo yes" "I lost to him ..." said Giroro.  
"Eh?" "What do you mean?" Asked Natsumi did not understand.  
"Actually I like Natsumi but I don't dare because we are too different, so I have to tell the truth now ..." replied Giroro red face.

Giroro: "I'll keep Natsumi and would not let anyone attack you!"  
"Giroro ..." Natsumi said.  
Natsumi smiled once Giroro notice her.  
"Thank you, I know you lot help me ...!"

Natsumi kiss on Giroro's cheek, so Giroro be red even though his heart was pounding.  
"Hm, this is a thank you from me!" Said Natsumi smiled.  
"Natsumi ..." said Giroro pounding.  
Giroro suddenly collapsed with his face red.  
"Giroro?" Natsumi asked shocked when lifting Giroro's face red.  
Natsumi smiled and looked at the stars that she remembers the people who cared.

When Kururu was heard the sound of recordings owned by Saburo in his room. Kururu seems a little sad when heard the sound recordings of his friend.  
"Khu ... khu ... so I guess" "Saburo ..." "I'll hold your promise ya ..." Kururu said.  
Kururu turn off the recording device and then save it in a drawer.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**CAST:**

Sersan Keroro

Tentara Private Tamama

Kopral Giroro

Sersan Mayor Kururu

Kopral Mayor Dororo

Natsumi Hinata

Koyuki Azumaya

Momoka Nishizawa

Angol Moa

Pururu

Mayashidaira

Haru

Talolo

Urda

Ray

Zexen

Lun

Lin

Saburo

Donny

Hasan

Rina


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Keroro, Don't Hopeless!

Keroro located on land full of flowers.  
"Where am I?" Keroro is panic.  
Keroro saw a person standing beside a large tree. Keroro realize the person is a figure that is not clear Fuyuki Hinata is Keroro see.

"Mr. Fuyuki!" "Where have you!" Keroro faceless longing.  
Keroro ran into Fuyuki Hinata to he wanted to hug him. "Mr. Fuyuki!"  
Keroro to close Fuyuki Hinata beside a large tree. But he stopped for seeing Fuyuki Hinata's face appears to show scary face as the devil. It made Keroro once shock and shaking.

"Why did you?" Asked Keroro shaking.  
Suddenly all the land had disappeared, transformed into outer space.  
Keroro surprised to see the planet destroyed and then saw his parents and others disappeared before his eyes.  
"Hi ... Dad, Mom!" "My friends ..." Keroro frantically shouted once.

Keroro suddenly wake up shock.  
"Pants ... pants ..." Keroro exhaled breath.  
"Mr. Fuyuki ...?"" No way ... he ...!" Keroro restless and cover his head with two hands.

===============  
In the morning, on top of the submarine was Natsumi listening quietly at radio. Koyuki emerges from the hole into the submarine.  
"Natsumi, are you in there?"Koyuki said.  
"Koyuki, I again listen to ..." Natsumi said.  
"What about you?"Koyuki said.  
"Yeah, I feel happy with this radio ...!" Natsumi replied with a smile ..  
"Well, it turns out true, I'm very happy ...!" Koyuki smiled while holding Natsumi's hands ..  
"Ah ... not so ...!" Natsumi is blushing.  
"It's okay, I'm happy for you!" Koyuki smiled brightly.  
Suddenly Talolo come asking for Koyuki and Natsumi to immediately eat breakfast.

Natsumi and the others were eating breakfast at the time, but Keroro not eat.  
"Why stupid frog don't join eating together?" Said Natsumi.  
"Strange, I've call three times but the uncle did not answer!" Says Moa surprised.  
"I think there's something wrong with Keroro ..." said Pururu.  
Natsumi intend to go into Keroro's room to see the Keroro's state.

Natsumi and her friends went to the room Keroro to see him. Natsumi tries to knock on the door.

"Hey, stupid frog!" "Why did not eat breakfast?" Natsumi asked.  
But no one answered in the room.  
"Why sergeant?" Asked Haru.  
Natsumi tried to enter the room to see that state. There Keroro was kneeling in front of the corner of the room.

"Why, you're not feeling well, Keroro?" Asked Pururu.  
"What is it, uncle?" Moa asked anxiously.  
"Why sergeant?" Asked Tamama.  
"Why do you kneel like that here?" Natsumi said.

"Pekoponians don't deserve allowed into my room without permission ..." said Keroro directly.  
"Why?" "What so you say?"Natsumi surprised.  
Keroro now stood up and said he was angry, accusing to Natsumi the human Pokopem that she is considered the main enemy of the nation Keron very cruel.

Hearing these words, Natsumi so offended.  
"What do you mean?" "I did what!"  
"Planet Keron ... My parent to be disappearing due to because human pokopen you guys!" "It's one Fuyuki!" "He is the main enemy of a truly cruel and sadistic!" Said Keroro looked shocked and angry.  
"WHAT?" "You continue to blame us or Fuyuki!" Natsumi looked sorry.  
"Mr. Fuyuki are bad people who pretend to accompany the aliens ..." "He is now is to make us as servant and ..." Keroro said.  
"Wait, leader-dono" "What happened to you?"Dororo trying to calm him down.

Additional Hearing the words of Keroro, Momoka and Natsumi become offended again and Momoka and Natsumi regret beat Keroro with no mercy.

"Fuyuki not be a bad person, he's good people who are friends!" "Fuyuki is impossible to enslave you!" "But why do you blame yourself at your best friend!" Asked Momoka (Ura) nag.  
"That you really hostile to us!" "I'm not going to be friends with you, stupid frog!" Said Natsumi angry.

Natsumi upset and went from Keroro's room to disregard Keroro.  
"Wait ,...!" Koyuki said after Natsumi go.  
"Miss, we go!"Masayoshi while soothing Momoka almost angry.  
"That's true but would I won't forgive you when it degrades Fuyuki again ..." Momoka Ura complaining.

"Huh ... Your egoism not changed," cried Giroro being cold.  
"Speak what you, Giroro!" "Are not you hostile with people Pekopon!" Asked Keroro.  
But Giroro ignore it, straight out. Even Tamama and others are also out.

Then last Haru and Talolo tried to console Keroro.  
"Sergeant Keroro, I know how you feel because you miss people who loved you ..." Haru said.  
"Speak what you are!" "You want to comfort the enemy?" Asked Keroro complaining.  
"Enemy?" "I'm not at all tell you the enemy ..." "We just want to entertain sergeant ..." Haru said.  
"Why are you friends?" "You're not hostile!" Keroro asked Talolo and Haru.  
"Why?" "We're hostile?" Asked Haru.  
"I do not completely understand ... but I'm not hostile to anyone!" "I believe in my friend, Haru because I own a new way of life ..." Talolo explained.

Keroro ordered Haru and Talolo to leave the room. After that, Talolo and Haru out of the living room Keroro.  
"Suck stupid Big Bro Keroro!" "He isn't at all understand what a friend!" Talolo sorry.  
"Sergeant ..." Haru said still watching Keroro.

In the meeting rooms,  
Natsumi very sorry.  
"Huh ... he really likes to accuse people yes!" "I do not really like him!"  
"Natsumi, not your fault!" "I think Keroro not an important person, he only missunderstanding ..." Koyuki reprimand.  
"Huh ... really!" "But rather stupid frog colonization rather than friends, he most likes to utilize his friends alone!" "Should I start killing that stupid frog, not going to happen ..." Natsumi is angry  
"Natsumi?" Koyuki shocked.  
Until Tamama and others are also shocked.

"But I won't to do that, so I let him stay here so he could not return to his planet!" Natsumi looked in doubt.  
Natsumi: "Alien think all human of planet Earth is their main enemy, but why?"

"They were kind to them or distinguish themselves and against each other ..." "We're really the enemy war" Giroro explained.  
"What happens to the sergeant?" Asked Tamama feel worried.

"Keroro thought Fuyuki-kun really are bad people," said Koyuki.  
"I do not know but I feel the aura which owned Fuyuki ..." replied Dororo.  
"Impossible ... I don't feel the aura around it!"Koyuki said.  
"Yeah, only I have mastered my ability thanks to Zoruru" "I'm surprised the head of a mysterious organization that has the same aura have Fuyuki-sama!" Said Dororo.  
"No way ...!" Koyuki did not believe it.  
"I do not know, whether it Fuyuki boss or not?" Said Dororo.

Ura Momoka regret when hitting the pillow hard.  
"Damn that frog!" "I will not forgive him!"  
"Ms Momoka, quiet ..." Masayoshi tried to calm Momoka.  
"How can I calm down!" "The fool has blamed and accused Fuyuki turn into bad people!" Ura Momoka cranky.

"I do not want to talk about stupid frog!" "He likes to blame someone else!" Natsumi wrath.  
"Indeed, but Keroro not so ..." said Giroro.  
"Huh ... Fuyuki was friends with stupid frog but that stupid frog is actually to pretend familiar because he wanted to conquer earth for myself!"Natsumi said.

Moa sudden shouted to stopping.  
"Moa-chan?" Natsumi asked, blinking.  
Moa looked pale and sad.  
"You're wrong ..."" I understand the feelings of uncle because he really missed Fuyuki-kun, though he continued to not believe Fuyuki bad guys "" I also believe him that Fuyuki not a bad person "" The cause is a bad dream "Moa remove her tears as she cried.  
"Nightmares?" Asked Giroro.  
"Moa-chan ..."Natsumi is entertaining Moa.  
"Last night I intend to wash my face, I hear voices and I peeked Keroro panic!" "He looks anxiety and fear because of seeing a bad dream!" Moa to explain her story.  
"What's stupid frog's nightmare?" said Natsumi.  
"Previously Keroro sleeping bed while his cheerful, it suddenly turned into fear ..." "If true, maybe he met with his friend although he thought his friend changed as bad people ... "says Moa.  
Hearing the stories of Moa, Natsumi hesitated.  
"Do we know if your brother is the bad guy is?" Asked Moa.  
Natsumi feels do not know.  
"Oh so, so he accused Fuyuki ..." Momoka exclaimed.  
"Yes, once more Keroro like befriend Fuyuki ..." said Pururu sad.  
"Momochi, whether that organization boss really Fukki?" Asked Tamama curious.  
"I do not know but ..." Momoka hesitated.  
Momoka so worried because the boss kept thinking Fuyuki is a mysterious organization.

==============  
Keroro sat on his knees in the corner of the room. Keroro looked nervous and tense.  
"Why do I always like this?" "Why sir Fuyuki always ...?"

Keroro so can't do anything and say it directly.  
"Dad ... what did I do?" "Why is all happening so?" Keroro asked as he looking upward. Keroro remember as a child he had heard stories from his father.

Keroro is still small (Child frog) were having a conversation with his father about him will be Sgt.

"Daddy, I want to be a great person like my father!"  
"Haha ... you have to study hard!" "You will be able to make new friends when a Sergeant ..." Keroro's father gives advice to his son.  
"Wow ... great!" Said little Keroro.

Keroro remind himself wanted to be a sergeant but he is now become useless.  
"What am I doing?" "Why me?" Asked Keroro glum.

"Mr. Fuyuki, why did you become like that?" "WHY?" Asked Keroro furious.

Keroro hit the floor when he is sad.

=====================  
At the residence of the headquarters of the mysterious organization, Fuyuki (evil) was drinking vodka in his room although Lilith was checking the information about the identity of the fugitive through a computer monitor.

"Huh ... small rats are intelligent, who are they really?" Said Fuyuki (evil) when looking at the glass.  
Lilith looks have found one of the information. "I found something!"  
"Why, you found it?" Said Fuyuki (Evil).

Lilith asks Fuyuki (evil) saw something on the computer. Fuyuki (evil) are looking at information about the fugitives through the computer, suddenly his face so changed.  
"It's ...!" said Fuyuki (Evil), so a sly smile.

Suddenly, Rachel came telling boss that they fail to capture the fugitive. But Fuyuki (Evil) just quiet.  
"Rachel ..."Fuyuki calling on Rachel.  
"Yes?" Asked Rachel.  
"We recommend that you do not catch them ..." said Fuyuki (Evil).  
"What!" Rachel asked, surprised blink once.  
"I want to do ..." said Fuyuki (evil).  
What the boss do? Next ...

=====================

Giroro suddenly shocked when he heard something. Giroro issued a gun when ready.  
"What is it, Giroro" said Natsumi.  
"There are enemies to come here!" Giroro answer.  
"What!" Natsumi asked, blinking in surprise.

Natsumi see there is a set of iron-coming fighter.  
"Fighter aircraft of iron!" "Quick take cover inside!" Command Giroro.

Collection of fighter aircraft dropped a bullet in the direction the submarine.  
The blast rocked a submarine.

But there are emerging from the sea, Natsumi and Giroro shocked.  
"Glek ... from the sea?" "No way ...!" Giroro shocked.  
Moa tell the others through speaktur tool in the cockpit.  
"Khu ... khu ... from the sea, there is a torpedo!" Kururu check through his computer monitor.  
"Torpedo!" "Impossible ... means ..." said Giroro.  
Kururu has said, they supervised the troops were from the sea.

Inside the submarine torpedo, there Urda and the twins are looking at the submarine's Keroro Platoon.  
Urda: "Well, we finally found you!" "Give up you guys!"  
Urda ordered her troops to surround the submarine. Came are the submarine forces that surround the Keroro Platoon's submarine.  
"Damn ... they surrounded us," said Giroro.

One of the greatest of submarine torpedo boats appeared on the front of the submarine.  
"Gosh ...!" Natsumi and other exciting surprise.  
After the big submarine appeared, Urda emerged from the submarine and then talk through her Toa.

"You give up!" Urda speaking through Toa.  
"Grr ... we will not give up!" Cried Giroro stubborn.  
"Well, if you do not want to give up, why do not eliminate one?" Urda said smiling.  
"Iih ...!" Giroro feel can not do anything about it.  
Actually Giroro do not want people were injured including Natsumi that he liked. Finally Natsumi and her friends were arrested Urda's troops.

Natsumi and her friends were locked in a room locked from inside the submarine.  
"Damn ... we get caught!" Cried Giroro.  
"Why?" "It feels something is missing ..." said Koyuki.  
"Ah, we don't pay attention ..." Momoka exclaimed realized.  
"Oh yes, Haru and Talolo invisible!" "Maybe they're hiding somewhere!" Said Natsumi.  
"Yes, they certainly help us!" Momoka said.  
"He's still a kid, it's okay?" Asked Masayoshida.  
"No worries, he is intelligent boy ...!" Momoka said.  
"Oh yes, I hope he's fine!" "It must be our last chance!" Natsumi say.  
"Wait, there's another one that is less than us ..." said Dororo now remembers.  
"What?" Said Natsumi.  
"Oh yes, Keroro!" "He was hiding in there!" Said Koyuki.  
"Huh ... how could I forget?" Natsumi asked, turning her face away.  
Pururu hope Keroro alrights with each other.

==============  
After the incident, the submarine was abandoned in the ocean. Haru and Talolo get out of the closet.  
"Sigh ... they go but Big Sis Natsumi and friends were arrested bad guys," cried Talolo.  
"We have to go looking for their base!"Haru said.  
"Wait, I thought I heard something!" Talolo heard a noise.  
Talolo looking for something that comes from the sound he hears. Talolo heard a voice from inside the drawer in the table, then he opened the drawer, so he was shocked. Apparently hiding in a drawer was Keroro but Keroro could not get out of the drawer because of narrow drawers.  
"Please remove me from this!" Pleaded Keroro shout.  
"Calm down, will I took you!" Haru help Keroro out of the drawer.

Keroro is free from the narrow drawer.  
"Uuh ... finally I am free ...!" Keroro out his breath.  
"Sergeant Keroro, are you okay?" Asked Haru.  
"Yes ... thank you, Haru-dono and Talolo!" Said Keroro.

"Oh yes, we've got to help our friends!" Said Talolo.  
"Right, let's go!" Said Haru.  
But Keroro not want to join because he won't to help people Pokopen who consider themselves as enemies.  
"I do not want to help people who destroy our planet ...".

"Sergeant ...!" said Haru.  
Haru smiled and so would he tell Keroro about the advice.

"Sergeant, you come from the past it, right?" "It's only the future but you can change the fate of the past than the future of this!"  
"The fate of the past?" "Really?" Asked Keroro blink.  
"Right ..." Haru smiled nodding his head.

"You can change the past from the future because the purpose you came here to save the name of the country, either you all!" "We're all friends right!" Haru smiled.

Fuyuki a figure emerged from the Haru in Keroro's mind. Keroro so excited when he saw a figure Haru is similar Fuyuki, his best friend.  
"What's wrong, Sergeant?" Asked Haru.  
"It's nothing" replied Keroro.

Keroro always bounced back.  
"Sergeant?" Asked Haru.  
Keroro has decided to help his friends captured enemy troops.  
"Really?" Asked Talolo.  
Keroro nodded his head.  
'Sergeant, you ... "Haru said.  
"I want to apologize to Natsumi-dono and the other!" "We're going to save them!" Keroro to act as leader.  
"Great, sergeant!"Haru said.  
Talolo asked anxiously, "But what if the bad guys have guns?"  
"Hm ... if so, I have an idea ...!" Keroro smiled slyly.

Natsumi and her friends tied to an iron pole in a larger room. Urda was standing in front of them holding a whip tool.  
Urda: "Today I will ask questions of you!"

"Questions?" "I will not answer!" Said Giroro.  
"Huh ...!" Urda to whip Giroro.  
"Waa ...!" Giroro feel pain.  
"I asked you in the beginning!" Urda holds the whip.  
"Giroro!" "What are you doing to him?" Natsumi asked when she was tied.  
"If you do not want to answer, will I'II whip you again until you will be in pain!" Says Urda.

"Hi ...!"" What's your question? "Said Natsumi.  
"Hm, where did you come?" "Who are you really?" Urda said.  
Hearing the question Urda, Natsumi feels that she and friends unloaded, they may be threatened in danger. Therefore, Natsumi was denied.

"You won't to answer?" Urda feel sorry and will whip Natsumi.  
"Natsumi!" Exclaimed Giroro and Koyuki.  
But Natsumi withstand pain and still deny the question Urda.  
"Hey, you bastard!" "If you want whipped, whip me!" Said Koyuki.  
"You want whipped but answered my question!" Says Urda. But Koyuki reject the question by denying.

"Grr ...You don't want to answer!" Urda sorry.

She whipped Koyuki again.  
"Whip me!" Pleaded Dororo.

Until someone asks them flogged.  
"Huh ... what kind of you!" "Like those stubborn ..." Lun said.  
"Those bastrads!" Urda angry and upset.

Suddenly one of the soldiers came to tell Urda that there is a green submarine arrived.  
"What!" Urda said.  
"Green submarine?" Asked Giroro.  
"They ..." Natsumi said.  
"What are they doing now?" Momoka asked.

Urda and her troops are facing the arrival of submarine green in front of the giant submarine.

"Apparently the rest of their friends came to rescue them but we have to catch them if they would come out!" Urda act.

Suddenly there is Keroro jump from the top of the submarine and landed in front of Urda and many of their troops. Apparently Keroro is host who wore similar curly Afro wig and wearing glasses. Comes the stage magic of the green submarine.  
"Welcome, all!" Keroro bring mikrofan.  
"Glek ... why would he?" Asked Urda silence with her troops.  
"Welcome to the contest the most beautiful models!" Said Keroro Afro.  
"Contests prettiest model?" Asked all the army troops were talking.  
"It's not a time for acting, stupid frog!" Urda angry.  
"Hm, it seems interesting ...!" very interested Lun said.  
"Wow ... I think I want to come ...!" exclaimed Lin is also interested.  
"Why did you ...?" asked Urda silence.

"Miss, please stand there!" Keroro asks Urda is on stilts.  
"Why me?" Urda said.  
"If the lady standing there, you will shine!" Answered Keroro.  
Urda interested in the influence of Keroro.  
"Hm, looks interesting ...!"  
Urda try standing in the middle of the stage.

Keroro smiled slyly and pressed the button to make the smoke appear above Urda.  
"Kyaa ... what the hell is this!" Urda exclaimed in surprise.  
"Commander Urda!" Exclaimed Lun and Lin.  
Apparently Urda changed because she wore her clothes turn into a beautiful dress.  
Urda shocked to see her appearance. All were very surprised to see the appearance of Urda.  
"Wow ... so beautiful!" Said Lin blank.  
"I want to have it!" Lun said.  
The soldiers shouted and screamed at Urda tacky.  
"That's Miss Urda, the most beautiful woman here!" Said Keroro.  
"I'm pretty?" "Hoho ...!" Urda very embarrassed mixed with pleasure.

===================  
"What's that noise?" Natsumi said.  
"Looks like they cheered-ravaged ..." said Koyuki.  
"Sorak-ravaged?" "What happened there?" Said Natsumi.

Dororo suddenly heard something and looked up. "Who's there?"  
Apparently Haru and Talolo emerged from the roof and then down a long rope and then he fell.  
"Haru, you come yes!" Said Natsumi.  
Finally thanks to Haru, Natsumi and friends escape from the ropes on the mast.  
"How did you get here when the soldiers on guard here?" Said Natsumi.  
"Leave it to Sergeant Keroro!" Said Haru.  
"Stupid frog to do that?" Natsumi said.  
"Yeah, he said he would divert everyone's attention to him!" Talolo answer.  
"Stupid Frog ..." Natsumi said.  
"Keroro ..." said Dororo.  
"Uncle great ...!" Moa to praise.  
Giroro first heard Keroro's action which he had long heard.

Natsumi and her friends intend to run away from the compound.  
"But what if the green submarine?" Asked Giroro.  
"Sergeant Keroro use submarines to divert attention ..." Haru replied.  
"What is the plan that stupid frog?" Said Natsumi.  
"Anu ..." Haru replied hesitantly.

Natsumi and others were surprised once and silent as she watched the stage was used Keroro with peek. Urda always dressed very fascinated model then when Urda became a model. All the soldiers are shouted and cheered-ravaged.

"Oh ... why did he do that weird?" Said Natsumi silence.  
"It's embarrassing but great minds ..." Giroro feel ashamed.  
"But what if we could get the vehicle to run from here although there are green submarines in addition to many soldiers," said Koyuki.  
"Khu ... khu ... right there ..." Kururu sounds strange laughter.  
"What do you mean?" Asked Giroro.  
Kururu glanced at a huge submarine.

Keroro busy as host that acts on the stage of the contest, although he seduced Urda. "Miss Urda she was the prettiest!"  
"Hehehe ... I'm so beautiful!" Says Urda showboat.  
"I want to be a model ..." Lun feel like acting on stage.  
"Me too ..." Lin said as well.

Lun and Lin went along with Urda on the stage. Keroro see the reflection of light by Haru from a distance.  
"Hihihi ... finally finished ...!" Keroro smiled slyly.  
"I'll make a good model for you!" Keroro carry weapons strange tool changers apparently so vicious.

At that time, Keroro converter tool demon fired toward Urda and twin sisters. They were shocked when fired by Keroro.  
"Gosh ... Miss Urda?" Pair of twins to panic when you open their eyes.  
After the shot was stopped, Urda closed her eyes and opened her eyes to see what happens.  
"Why are not there ...?" Urda asked in surprise.  
Urda see all solider staring at her in silence but all seemed like a philanderer.  
"Why are all staring at us?" Asked Urda trying to see her appearance.

Apparently it looks like a bikini-clad demon camouflage and small horns.  
"Jeez ... what is this outfit?" Urda asked surprised to see her appearance.  
Urda panic anymore because of strange speech.  
"Why is my counsel was always so ...?"

"My goodness ... we are too!" A pair of twin sisters panicked when they also dressed demons.  
"Hehe ...!"" You'll be the most sexy devil! "Said Keroro.  
"Grr ... you!" Urda looked angry.  
"Ah!" Keroro panic.  
Keroro always being chased by angry Urda. Keroro Suddenly last fall accidentally pressing the buttons that are not known. Suddenly a green submarine exploded so Keroro catapulted into the sky while Urda also thrown in the trash.

"Ms. Urda, you okay?" Asked Lin while helping Urda out of the trash along Lun.  
"Grr ... where the green frog stupid?" Asked Urda looked sternly at her head taped by a banana that has been soiled.  
"Damn!" Urda said to be annoyed.  
"Looks like the frog thrown somewhere ..." said Lin.

One of the soldiers came to inform the Urda that the fugitive had disappeared.  
"Jeez ... how can so, Huw?" Urda said.  
Urda so surprised because of bizarre speech.  
"Your voice weird ..." Lun said in surprise.  
"Grr ... because of that stupid frog!" Urda is furious.  
"The problem we have stolen submarine!" Continued a soldier.  
"What!" Asked Urda and a pair of twins was surprised.

The submarine was floated on the sea.  
"Where's that stupid frog now?"Natsumi asked.  
"I should give a signal to the Sergeant Keroro but ..." Haru said.  
"Hey, look!" Tamama show up.  
Above the sky, a green frog fell collapsed right on top of the submarine.  
"Keroro!" Said Dororo.  
"Hehe ... sorry I made you guys a long time ...!" Keroro rubbed his head.  
"Did you really terrific!" Said Pururu cheerfully.  
"Shameful actions but actually not bad and your wits you good ..." said Giroro.  
"Thanks ...!" said Keroro.

Keroro look Natsumi standing view when looking at him.  
"Miss Natsumi, I want to apologize for my behavior earlier!" Keroro want to shake hands with Natsumi.  
But Natsumi still passed him, only her face pale.  
"Miss Natsumi?" Asked Keroro blink.

Natsumi went into the submarine without shaking hands.  
Keroro feel tense and thought he hated. But Giroro told him that Natsumi did not hate him, why she can't shake hands although colonizers and human beings pokopen always different.

"No need to worry, she does not hate you, she too watching you!" "I forgive you for your help!" "Forgive last time!" Said Momoka apologized to Keroro.  
"Ah, no" "That's my fault!" Cried Keroro.  
Keroro was almost desperate but not anymore because he's desperate to know who said Fuyuki, his best friend.

====================  
Urda reported failures when capturing fugitives through the monitor to Rachel. Rachel was silent when she saw the appearance Urda through the monitor.  
"Huh ... because of that stupid frog who did it!" "I look and my voice changed so weird!"  
"As soon ...!" Rachel covering her face with her left hand.  
"I guess you do not have to catch them in accordance with instructions boss!"  
"Eh?" "Why?" Urda asked to blink.  
"The boss said he would drop his own hands ..." Rachel replied.  
"What!" "He will intervene?" "Really?" asked Urda surprised at all.  
"Yes, we have to run the plan in accordance with instructions boss!" replied Rachel.  
What actually plan ordered by the boss?

=====================  
In a stolen submarines, all had to take it easy aja. Inside the room, Natsumi was lying in bed thinking about why she can not shake hands with Keroro.  
"Why?"

"Natsumi, it's me!" Koyuki knocked on the door from the outside.  
Natsumi told Koyuki allowed to go into her room.  
"You do not want to shake with Keroro but you actually pay attention on him!" Said Koyuki.  
"Huh!" "Yes, but I'm not at all thinking about stupid frog!" Said Natsumi.  
"Is it really Fuyuki is boss, Fuyuki," said Koyuki tense.  
"Why say that?" Said Natsumi.  
"The word Dororo, he still felt the aura he learn!" Said Koyuki.  
"Huh?" "What do you mean?" Natsumi asked, blinking.  
"I do not believe it but he said the aura really exist to the boss of the organization is Fuyuki's aura!" Said Koyuki.

Hearing these words of Koyuki, Natsumi was not able to believe her brother is the boss of the organization despite the aura owned Fuyuki. "No way, my brother is not ...!"

Moa came suddenly tells Koyuki and Natsumi with her face anxiously as she shows something.  
"There are messages that pass the signal coming from the boss organization Darkness Kingdom!" "You could say, surprised?"  
"What!" Koyuki and Natsumi asked, surprised.  
They went into the main room submarine to see what happens.

When it entered the main hall, Natsumi and Koyuki see the situation more tense.  
"What?" Said Natsumi.  
Giroro told that there is a message from the boss Fuyuki (Evil) from the screen for all. It made Natsumi become very tense.

Suddenly Fuyuki (evil) appeared in front of Natsumi and her friends through a wide screen monitor.  
"Jeez ... you ...!" Natsumi very tense.  
"What are you with us?" Asked Giroro.  
Fuyuki (evil) to admit he wanted to meet with Natsumi and friends.

Hearing recognition from Fuyuki (evil), Natsumi and her friends once a nervous and tense.  
"What did you say?" Momoka asked.  
"It's me Fuyuki Hinata, your friends, right?" Said Fuyuki face without sin.  
Natsumi and her friends became very surprised when heard the words Fuyuki.

"What you really Fuyuki-dono?" Asked Keroro feel very shocked.  
"What you prove yourself as Fuyuki that we know?" Asked Giroro not believe.  
"I remember we never played together on the Pacific coast!" Said Fuyuki (evil).  
Natsumi and her friend was very surprised because they did not expect Fuyuki (evil) know their memories.

"That's true, Fuyuki play with us on the Pacific coast!" "How so?" Asked Momoka looked a bit skeptical.  
"Impossible ... No way!" Natsumi could not believe him.  
"Sorry ... I can't remember everything!" "That's all I remind!" "But I really want to meet you!" Said Fuyuki (evil) face without sin.  
Momoka so affected Fuyuki (evil)'s word.

"If you want to meet me, I'm on an island uninhabited easternmost scale 2!"  
"I'll wait for you in my base there!" Fuyuki (evil) speech without sin.  
"Who says waiting for you!" "We do not want to come and meet you!" "You really Fuyuki or not!" Giroro press off button so that the monitor is turned off.  
Giroro: "Huh ... he'll trick us!"

Momoka feel herself want to go see Fuyuki to headquarters but she can not say the same of friends.  
"What is it, Miss Momoka?" "What lady feeling uneasy," said Masayoshi.  
"Not, I fine ...!" Momoka said shaking her head.  
Momoka is pale-faced because she was influenced by the words of Fuyuki (evil). Whereas

Keroro not believe he did not think the boss is Fuyuki Hinata.  
"What he really master Fuyuki?"  
Keroro want to go see Fuyuki for sure but he did keep it a secret without the knowledge of his friends.

===============  
In the room of Le Red Bluz, Fuyuki (evil) are talking to the Red Le Bluz.  
"Huh ... they come from the past?" Asked Le Red Bluz.  
"That's true, maybe the goal to stop the war but I'm not going to let this ..." said Fuyuki (evil).  
"So ..." "But bring them here!" Said Le Red Bluz.  
"All right, but one that I want ..." said Fuyuki (Evil).  
"Eh?" "What?" Asked Le Red Bluz.  
"Momoka Nishizawa, the daughter of Nishizawa disappear in 19 years ago ..." said Fuyuki (evil).  
What is the real goal Fuyuki (evil) wants Momoka Nishizawa?

================  
At night, all were sleeping in their rooms except for one. Momoka secretly stepping out so they do not listen. Momoka took a capsule containing a motor boat from Kururu who are asleep, then she silently out by opening the door slowly. Momoka will go to the beach.

Before going to the beach, Momoka see the submarine while friends in the submarine to feel anxious.  
"Forgive me, but don't worry with me!" "I must go there!"

"Why did you go see the bastard!" Said Ura Momoka.  
"I think if he really Fuyuki-kun, I'm sure sure!" Replied Momoka.  
"Huh!" "You serious?" Ura Momoka asked surprised.  
"Right, I'm really serious!" Momoka said earnestly.  
"Jeez ... you can't go there?" Cried Ura Momoka frantically trying to stop the Ura Momoka.

Momoka threw the capsule into the sea, so comes the motor boat. Then she boarded a motor boat, then go to either place.

Momoka: "Sorry, guys!"

Haru opened his eyes to the sound of it, then he woke up.  
"What?" Asked Talolo.  
"Last I heard it!" Haru wiped his eyes.  
"Maybe the sound of sea animals!" Answered Talolo thought when he went back to sleep.  
"So ..." Haru said.  
Haru back to sleep with sleeping.

When Momoka's motor boats, all of a sudden she heard a strange sound.  
"What's that noise?" Momoka asked in surprise.

It turns out there are behind Momoka is Sergeant Keroro.  
"Huh ... Keroro?" "What are you doing?" Momoka asked surprised.  
"Sorry, I'm coming with you!" said Keroro.  
"Why are you coming with me?" Momoka asked.  
"Just like Miss Momoka, I'm also curious to make sure that person really Fuyuki or not!" replied Keroro.

"Huh?" Momoka surprised at because the goal is the same with Keroro.  
"Mr. Fuyuki is my best friend ..." Keroro looks gloomy.  
"Keroro ..." Momoka said.  
Finally Momoka allow Keroro to follow her.  
They boarded the motor boat to go to an uninhabited island where Fuyuki (evil) is located.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Momoka Kidnapped**

At the time Momoka was a kid was standing in front of her mother was reading a book.  
"What is it, dear Momoka?" Asked Mrs Ouka Nishizawa.  
"Why I can't be a sweet girl and did not have any friends?" Asked Momoka looked sad.  
"Why?" Asked Mrs. Ouka.  
"I was considered a monster by children ...!"" I consider myself not a sweet girl ... "Momoka tears in her eyes.

Mrs. Ouka wiped Momoka's tears as she told Momoka. "You're still a sweet girl but you must be strong and fresh for to many friends ..."  
"Did I have any friends?" Momoka asked.  
Mrs. Ouka nodded her head, "Right, is a valued friend in the friendship and will help you have the power ..."  
"If you're a big, you'll find your love but you have to choose between good and be friends ..." said Mrs. Ouka.  
"Mother!" Momoka cry.  
Momoka hugged her mother with a hug. "Mom, I'm trying to find a friend ..."  
"Of course ..." said Mrs. Ouka nodded her head, smiling.

==================

In a very large mother ship, Bos Fuyuki (evil) was sitting with a book in the room. Lilith was standing like a statue beside the boss Fuyuki.  
"Sorry, my lord?" "Something I wanted to ask ..." said Lilith.  
"What?" Asked boss Fuyuki.  
"Why lord wanted her named Momoka Nishizawa, the daughter of the company Nishizawa," said Lilith.  
"Huh ...!" " I want it because she was the daughter of the chairman Nishizawa group leader who had killed my father but his daughter disappeared! " "Now she's back, so I'm going to marry her"the boss Fuyuki (evil) smile sarcastically.  
"What!" "Marry her?" Lilith asked, surprised.  
"So what's wrong?" Said Fuyuki (evil).  
"I think it is better to avoid it because she's most dangerous ..." replied Lilith.  
"Don't command me!" "You do guards, you know!" Fuyuki (evil) angry.

Lilith did not dare to fight against anger Fuyuki (evil).  
"Forgive me, my lord!" Lilith bowed her head.

Suddenly one of the soldiers who came to tell the boss Fuyuki that there are two people who come here.  
"She said there was someone named Momoka Nishizawa want to meet you!" "Until the green frog with her".

Fuyuki smiled sarcastically and says so. "Good, she's finally coming!"

Momoka and Keroro ride motor boat in front of the main board. Momoka visible nervousness. Momoka and Keroro finally accepted in the parent vessel owned by a mysterious organization boss, Darkness Kingdoms to meet with the boss that, Fuyuki Hinata (evil).

Momoka and Keroro invited into the Fuyuki's living room. They were treated to apple favort tea by a maid. Momoka so nervous when she was in the living room.  
"Why Miss Momoka nervous?" Asked Keroro see Momoka nervousness.  
"I do not know ..." Momoka said.

Suddenly, the boss Fuyuki came along Lilith, Momoka so excited when in front of her eyes there Fuyuki (evil) appears.

"Please drink, but the lady does not need to worry, no poison in your cup!" Said Fuyuki.  
"Ah ... yes!" Momoka so nervous.  
Momoka tries to drink tea. "Well ... it's fragrant!"  
"Wow ... so good!" Keroro when drinking tea apple flavor.

Momoka wants to talk to Fuyuki (evil).  
"What do you want to talk about?" Fuyuki said as he sat down.  
"Why Fuyuki kun do things that are not good like the kidnapping of children and destroying the cities?" Momoka asked.

Hearing the question, Fuyuki would immediately answer. "We are at war with an alien who intends attack this planet!" "We defend our earth-martial for everyone's sake!"  
"Defending?" "Why with the kids?" Momoka asked.  
"They have no parents because of the war, the children were saved!" Fuyuki said.  
"So ..." Momoka said.  
"Yes, we desperately to protect the earth!" Said Fuyuki.  
Momoka's face a little red.

"Hey, do you remember me?" Asked Keroro shown himself to Fuyuki (evil).  
Fuyuki looked Keroro with no emotion. Does he really know Keroro?

==============  
The next morning, Natsumi and her friends got up early.  
"Good morning, Natsumi!" Said Koyuki depend upon.  
"Morning!"Natsumi said.  
"It's time to eat breakfast!" "You coud say, preparations for breakfast?" Says Moa hit the pan with spoon stock.

Natsumi and her friends eat together in the dining room in the submarine.  
"By the way Momochi not look here!" Said Tamama surprised when he saw around him.  
"Is she still in the room?" Asked Natsumi thought.

Masayoshi pack suddenly opened the door to hurry though his face in panic.  
"What, sir?" Said Natsumi.  
"Miss Momoka not in the room?" Said Masayoshi pack.  
"What!" Asked everyone by surprise.

Apparently in Momoka's room, no one in the room.  
"Where is she?"Koyuki said.  
"Glek ... Momochi go alone?" Tamama surprised.  
"Oh yes, not only Momoka, Keroro, too!" Giroro realized.  
"Oh, I do not see stupid frog here!" Natsumi look to the left and right.  
"Where's uncle?" Asked Moa worry.  
"Lest they go ...?" asked Pururu thought.  
"Go!" "Impossible ... !" "Why would they?" Asked Giroro.

"Khu ... khu ... there is a capsule containing a stolen motor boat ...!"Kururu cried in front of the Momoka's door.  
"One capsule was stolen?" Asked Giroro.

Haru realizes he had heard the sound of that time is of the boat motor.  
"Eh?" "What?"Natsumi asked.  
"I think last night I heard the sound of the engine!" Said Haru.  
"Don't tell me ... Momoka go up the motor boat with Frog stupid ...?" asked Natsumi tense.  
"I don't understand why they go!"Giroro said.  
"Ah!" "Must they go ...!" Natsumi already know why Momoka and Keroro go.

=====================  
Keroro asked Fuyuki (evil) to remember him. Fuyuki (evil) replied that he did not remember him know Keroro.  
"Huh?" "Do not you remember me?" Asked Keroro surprised.  
"Sorry, I do not really remember but I'll try to remember ..." said Fuyuki (evil) while drinking tea.  
Momoka so surprised when Fuyuki (evil) is not so familiar with Keroro.

"Strange, if when meet again, they would miss!" "But do not imagine like that ..." Momoka wonder to myself.  
Ura Momoka whispered to Momoka. "Surely he is not Fuyuki who you know"  
"Will come with me?" "I want to show you!" Said Fuyuki (evil).  
"Eh?" "Yes ...!" said Momoka so nervous.

Momoka and Keroro follow Fuyuki (evil) take a walk with Lilith.  
"Ms Momoka, why he did not recognize me?" "Did he forget me?" Asked Keroro whispering to Momoka.  
"I do not know, we're sure he is Fuyuki or not!" Answered Momoka reply whispering.  
"Well, what is it?"Fuyuki (evil) smile when looking at Momoka.  
"Ah!" "It's okay, we just talked!" Replied Momoka.

At the door, Fuyuki (evil) showed that room to Momoka and Keroro.  
There was a surprise for Momoka and Keroro.  
Inside the room, there are more giant robot figure from robot to his men who have claws and purple, the head of a robot that looks scary and has a sharp horn.

"Wow ... great!" "This is the type that I like!" Praise Keroro pounding.  
Behind its nature, Keroro mock horror as he saw the face of a giant robot was too scary.  
"Well ... is it yours?" Momoka asked.  
"Yeah, I used to defend the earth!" Said Fuyuki (evil).  
"Huh ... you are defending the earth from invaders?" Asked Keroro.  
"Indeed, the conquerors were not you?" Said Fuyuki (evil).

Momoka was surprised when looking at Fuyuki's faces because Fuyuki's face too different from what she knew.  
Lilith to be so when Momoka viewing Fuyuki's face.

================  
"What!" "Momoka went to the headquarters of the organization?"Koyuki blink.  
"Yeah, because Momoka and stupid frog feel influenced by the words boss time!" Said Natsumi.  
"Oh, so they think that person is a real Fuyuki?" "So they went to headquarters to confirm?" Asked Moa.  
Natsumi nodded her head.

"How do you know he's not your brother?" Asked Pururu.  
"I do not know, but I have my instincts as an oldest sister!" Said Natsumi.  
"So they betrayed us ...?" asked Giroro thought.  
"Speak what you, seniors!" Said Tamama.

"She's unselfish to meet with the man she loved!" Said Giroro being cold.  
Hearing these words of Giroro, Masayoshi holding his fingers tightly.  
"Supercharge you!" "Miss Momoka not like that!" Said Masayoshi angry.  
"Miss Momoka really like Fuyuki had always been time she was little!" "I heard from Paul!"

"Huh ... Momoka like my brother since childhood?" "Really?" "Fuyuki never told me about it ..." said Natsumi.  
"I heard from Paul about the childhood of Miss Momoka!" Masayoshi explained.

After Masayoshi tells the story of a childhood meeting Momoka and Fuyuki to others.  
"Oh, so " "Momoka never told us about that meeting!" Said Koyuki.  
"So she really liked my brother as a kids" "I think I understand her feelings ..." Natsumi said.  
"Indeed, but Fuyuki-san hasn't so given himself had met with Momoka time they was elemarty School!"Masayoshi said.  
"Momoka ..." Natsumi said.  
"We have to hurry to the headquarters to rescue them!" Said Tamama.  
"Yes, we have to get going!" Natsumi nodded her head.  
Now they go to the headquarters of the boss to save Momoka and Keroro.

======================  
Fuyuki (evil) to please Momoka and Keroro to the room for them.  
"Please stay in the room you want!"  
"What we really should break here?" Momoka asked.  
"All you want ..." said Fuyuki (evil) smile gently.  
"Mr. Fuyuki, thank you!" Said Keroro.  
"No need to thank you, you can live with your pet!" Said Fuyuki (evil) smile. Then he left the room.

After Fuyuki (evil) leave the room, Momoka was responding about Fuyuki (evil).  
"Wow ... Is this Fuyuki?" Momoka asked.  
"Ugh ... he told you can stay with pets!" "What do you mean pet?" Asked Keroro surprised.  
"Why?" "He said so ...?" asked Momoka also surprised.  
"Take it easy, I think I want to make gundam Pla but not here"Keroro lying on the bed.  
Momoka sat thinking pensive. "What he really Fuyuki?"  
"Why you?" "He's not why you came Fuyuki but despite the danger will happen to you, you know!" Said Ura Momoka behind themselves.  
"Yes, but ..." Momoka said gently.

"Gero ... why he is so to me?" Asked Keroro seem pale.  
"Why, Keroro?" Momoka asked.  
"If Mr. Fuyuki miss me when we met but why ...?" asked Keroro blank.  
"Keroro ..." Momoka said.

"Sure enough ... he's not Fuyuki it!" "He never missed the frog!" Said Ura Momoka complain.  
"It is, but somehow my heart became so with him ..." Momoka said.  
"Ah?" "What do you mean?" Asked Ura Momoka.  
"What about friends?" Momoka asked to think.

===================

Natsumi and her friends are hiding, peering mother ship that has a major headquarters. At the headquarters was heavily guarded by many soldiers.  
"They maintain tight ..." said Giroro looking through binoculars.  
"How do we have to break through to get there?" Asked Tamama.  
"We do not have time anymore ...!" said Natsumi could not stand it.  
"Natsumi!" Said Giroro.  
"Hey, wait!" Cried Kururu.  
"Eh?" "What else?" Said Natsumi.

Kururu intend to give something special on Natsumi.  
"Eh?" "Me?" Said Natsumi.  
Kururu showed a white metal necklace on Natsumi.  
"Why?" "That's ..." Natsumi cried.  
"Wear this!" Pleaded Kururu.  
Natsumi put an iron collar on her neck. After wearing an iron collar, suddenly turned into super Natsumi is wearing armor made of silver colored metal and has a speed-colored wings like a butterfly. Giroro dumbfounded when he saw a new look super Natsumi.  
"Wow ... so cool!"Koyuki said.  
"Wow ... great!" Said Natsumi saw her new appearance.

"Khu ... khu ... wing that has the speed and strength could make rising!" Kururu explained.  
"Thank you, Kururu!" Said Natsumi. Until Natsumi feels awkward.  
"Why did you give it to me?"  
"I already make anything!." Replied Kururu is nose.  
Natsumi was noticed Kururu already tried should. Natsumi and others went to rescue Momoka and Keroro.

=======================  
In the room of Fuyuki (evil), Rachel came telling that there is an intruder once again come.  
"Hm, let alone attack them!" Said Fuyuki (evil) directly.  
"Huh ... okay!" Said Rachel surprised.

Rachel has left the room Fuyuki (evil).  
"Apparently they came to save the girl and the frog ..." said Lilith.  
"Indeed, but would not let them rob the girl of my dreams!" Said Fuyuki (evil).  
Lilith felt very shocked because Fuyuki (evil) seems to change little by little.

Urda and her troops fought against Natsumi and friends. Dororo throwing weapons to attack the form of stars were robots. Kururu took out vibrations to make the army was in pain at the sound vibrations. Tamama impact issue was to destroy the robots are fighting. And Giroro use his gun to fire the troops who wear the jeep.

Koyuki issue stance was to freeze the robots using the ice-snow. Moa transformed herself into Angol Mois, then she broke down the ground to crack for robots that could collapse. Masayoshi good at shooting people who attacked him with speed. While Natsumi get out the big guns capable of firing. Natsumi fired weapons into the surrounding compound. Get out the big shots make the parent ship was rocking.

When the shot was a master boat rocked, Fuyuki (evil) so down under for the shot.  
"Grrr ... they ...!" exclaimed Fuyuki (evil) sorry.

Rachel ordered her men to carry weapons to attack Natsumi and friends. In the darkness inside of the parent ship, Ferid was silence and then opened his eyes.  
Ferid: "Finally ..."  
Suddenly he disappeared.

At the sound of commotion, Momoka and Keroro so suprised.  
"What?" Asked Keroro shocked.  
"Looks like the sound of war ..." Momoka said.  
Momoka check on it through the window. Apparently there Natsumi and her friends came to fight the enemies.  
Momoka become aware of them came to rescue her.

"Hey, get out of here quick and fast return on them!" Command Ura Momoka.  
"Ah!" "Yes ..." Momoka exclaimed.  
"Come on, we quickly get out of here!" Said Keroro.  
Momoka and Keroro intend to leave the room and headed out. But Fuyuki (evil) appeared in front of Momoka and Keroro.

"What are you guys?" Said Fuyuki (evil)..  
"Hey, Mr. Fuyuki!" "Can you stop that?" Asked Keroro pleaded.  
"Why do I keep the application of this stupid frog?" Said Fuyuki (evil).  
Keroro so surprised because Fuyuki (evil) to call him stupid frog.  
"Jeez ... can't be ...!"" Why you? "Asked Keroro nervous.

Momoka realize that Ura Momoka is always true because Fuyuki (evil) is not so familiar Keroro correctly.

"I can not let you out" Fuyuki holds Momoka's shoulder.

her shoulders held by Fuyuki so Momoka tense..  
Fuyuki (Evil) said he wanted to marry Momoka.  
The statement was made Momoka surprised because the boss wants marry her.

Behind the wall, Lilith became shocked and angry after hearing the words of Fuyuki (evil).  
"You're not Fuyuki I know!" "Move!" Said Ura Momoka angry.  
Fuyuki (evil) surprised when he saw the change Momoka.  
"You ..."  
"Move!" ura Momoka kicking Fuyuki (evil)'s face Fuyuki so he fell.  
"Come on, Keroro!"  
"Ah!" "Yes, Miss Momoka!" Helped Keroro nodded his head.  
Momoka and Keroro escape to go outside.

Natsumi and friends must fight with the army of Darkness Kingdoms organizations in order to save Momoka and Keroro. Natsumi use their wings to deter an attack force. Giroro and his friend were fighting troops Urda subordinates. Angol Moa will hit the robots with a stick so that the robot was destroyed.

The fight increasingly adorable and exciting. Koyuki and Dororo is fighting Urda's troop with it ninja style. Suddenly Koyuki and Dororo feel the air that never felt again. Apparently Ferid was standing at the end of the antenna in the face of Koyuki and Dororo.  
"You ..." Koyuki holding a kunai knife.  
"We must be vigilant, Miss Koyuki!" Dororo holding the knife.

Dororo use the assassin to check Ferid. Apparently Ferid was a man who has speed and has a ninja clan.  
"Careful, he's also a ninja!" Said Dororo.  
"Let's play!" Ferid start against Koyuki and Dororo.  
Ninja battle ensued between the members of the increasingly tense.

Lilith came to see the state of Fuyuki (evil) because she was worried. Until she finds Fuyuki (evil) is lying.  
"My lord, you okay?" Asked Lilith help Fuyuki (evil).  
"HEY!" "HURRY Catch her!" Said Fuyuki (evil) is always angry.  
"Get her?" Asked Lilith.  
"QUICK!" Said Fuyuki (evil)-faced with anger.  
"Ah!" "I understand ..." Lilith also did not dare to face her master.

Momoka and Keroro finally get out and look for friends. There are many soldiers will come and arrest Momoka. Momoka army must fight it. Momoka beat up all the soldiers to lift Keroro then quickly ran away.

Masayoshida hear it until he saw Momoka and Keroro here.  
"Miss Momoka!" Said Masayoshi.  
"Mr. Masayoshi!" Momoka is waving her hand.  
"Momochi!" "Sergeant!" Said Tamama relief.

Lilith suddenly comes to attack Momoka. Momoka avoid Lilith's attacks.  
"What the hell are you!" "You want to fight with me?" Said Ura Momoka sorry.  
"I'll kill you ...!" Lilith-faced angry and fearful.  
"Eh?" "What are you talking!" Momoka said.

Lilith uses her eyes to turn to stone. Momoka felt she never see Lilith's red eyes stared with Momoka. Now Lilith uses her red eye to direct the Momoka so that she would become stone. But Masayoshi quickly by encouraging Momoka to protect her, so Masayoshi eventually turned into stone statues. Momoka was very surprised to see that.

Momoka screamed hysterically. "Masayoshi!" "Hii ...NOOO!".  
"Masayoshi-dono!" Said Tamama and Keroro surprised.

Momoka very shocked once Masayoshi transformed into a stone statue because he was trying to protect her. Momoka becomes very upset, she turned into a full rage Ura Momoka.

"Hey, how dare you do on Masayoshi!" Ura Momoka exclaimed angrily.  
Ura Momoka intend to fight with Lilith. Lilith can withstand Momoka's attack last throat with her left hand.  
"Aw ...!" Momoka strangled breath as Lilith.  
"Why this hand full of strength I've never seen ...?" thought Ura Momoka.  
"Momochi" said Tamama.

Tamama will issue his impact Tamama to attack Lilith. Now Liltih out her hair to change her hair into a baseball bat and then hitting the impact of Tamama so thrown upward. Tamama be surprised at all.  
"Huh ... Just a black frog pet ..." called Lilith.  
"Grr .. what did you say?" "I'm not black pet frog!" Tamama offended.

Tamama will fight Lilith, but Lilith's hair would whip Tamama, then Tamama be exposed to whip from Lilith's hair until Tamama was badly injured.

"No, Tamama!" Exclaimed Keroro surprised.  
"No!" "Let me go!" Momoka seeking to escape the stranglehold Lilith.  
"Shut up!" "I'll ...!" said Lilith.

Lilith suddenly remember the command master that she must bring back Momoka, she felt unable to kill Momoka because she fulfilled her master command to bring back Momoka.  
"You have a weird personality traits yes ...!"" But will I seal yourself ... "said Lilith.  
"Huh ... what do you mean?" Momoka asked.  
Liltih uses her eyes to look at Momoka's eyes.  
"Kyaa!" Ura Momoka was sealed.

The eyes that make Ura Momoka back into Momoka meek. Until Momoka fainted after it happened. Lilith will bring Momoka into the compound.  
"Momochi!" "Do not bring Momochi!" Tamama trying to stand in a critical condition.  
"Hey, lady Momoka down!" Keroro command. But Lilith was not obeyed, just ignore the command Keroro.

"Why do not obey my orders?" Asked Keroro snapped.  
Lilith glare on Keroro with a look that scary. The look that makes Keroro once so shocked and trembling. Keroro can't do anything because he could not resist her.

Natsumi fly while looking she found critically injured Tamama, Keroro who looked stiff as a statue that was shaking while Lilith was holding Momoka.

"Momoka!" "What are you doing on Momoka?" Said Natsumi.  
Lilith saw Natsumi fly over it.  
"Let her go or you strike down!" Command Natsumi.  
Lilith put Momoka who fainted on the floor.  
Lilith would do something to deter Natsumi.

Natsumi was issued and wielding a laser sword toward Lilith. Lilith suddenly use its power even more frightening to issue blitzkrieg.  
"Glek ... what is it?" Natsumi asked, surprised.

Blitzkrieg enlarged it makes Natsumi and others thrown into the sea. Natsumi and others are into the sea, while also Masayoshi statue into the sea. After that, Lilith returned carrying Momoka who fainted and went into the headquarters of the parent vessel.

Giroro feel something going on Natsumi. "Natsumi!"  
Giroro now go looking for Natsumi because he worried about her.  
"Natsumi!"

Suddenly Fuyuki (evil) is being ordered all troops to stop fighting and go from the island.  
"Huh ... been completed?" Asked Urda is controlling the robot.  
The army stopped fighting and went into the headquarters of the parent vessel, while the robot as well.

"Why, what happened?" Asked Pururu surprised when she saw it.  
"I do not know ..." said Angol Moa also surprised.

Ninja battle lasted stopped.  
"I think enough, I must resign!" Ferid return the sword to the scabbard. Ferid then disappeared without a trace.

"Oh yes, what about Natsumi!" Said Koyuki started to worry.  
"Then, we must look for Keroro and the others!"Dororo said.

Natsumi time sink, she troubled breathing in the sea water. Suddenly direct Giroro save Natsumi then up to the surface sea water to remove Natsumi. Natsumi finally could exhale breath.  
"Natsumi, are you okay?" Asked Giroro was holding Natsumi while swimming.  
"Eh?" "Yes, thank you, Giroro!" "But unfortunately we failed to save Momoka!" Said Natsumi feel a little disappointed.  
"So ..." said Giroro.

Angol Moa rose wand that can fly like a broom when she flew to see it around the state of the ocean.  
"Where's uncle?" Asked Moa.  
Until Moa find Tamama that looks critically injured and floating in sea water.  
"Tama-chan!" Moa said when rescue Tama-chan.

Moa check the Tamama, apparently Tamama looked serious injuries.  
"Tama-chan, I'll heal you!" "You said, ask for help on Pururu-san?" Said Angol Moa helping Tamama.  
Then she went with an injured Tamama critical to gather with friends.

Pururu in the shape of the woman being fly while looking for another.  
"Where else?" Asked Pururu looked around.  
Until Pururu found unconscious Keroro'm floating in sea water.  
Pururu: "Keroro!"

Pururu lifted Keroro from sea water. "Keroro, you survive but are you okay?"  
"Pururu ... I can't ...!" said Keroro in a state of weakness.  
"Keroro ..." said Pururu.  
They will return to friends.

Keroro Pletoon's submarine controlled Kururu suddenly appeared right in front of Natsumi and Giroro was swimming. There Koyuki and Dororo climbed up on the submarine. There Haru and Talolo too.  
"Natsumi, are you okay?" Said Koyuki.  
"Yeah, I'm fine but unfortunately we failed to save Momoka!" Natsumi said sadly.  
"It's not your fault but everyone was trying to save Momoka onechan!" Haru to give advice to Natsumi.  
"Haru ..." Natsumi said.  
"Hey, look there!" Cried Talolo show up.

Holding onto the ship was flying with fighter planes and then immediately left the island.  
"Damn ... they're gone!" Said Giroro upset.  
"Momoka ..." Natsumi said.  
Natsumi feel sorry for failing to save Momoka.  
Angol Moa came carrying Tamama a critically wounded. While Pururu=chan also holding Keroro a shock once.

"Stupid frog, you're safe!" "Why you do not mind us!" Said Natsumi.  
But Keroro can't talk because he was afraid of something.  
"Eh?" "Why him?"Natsumi asked.  
"Keroro, what happened to you?" Asked Giroro.  
"... You ...Fuyuki-dono!" Keroro complain.  
"You know, what are you talking?" "What did you say?"Natsumi said.  
Keroro seem unable to say anything.  
"What may make, he looked scared something ..." said Giroro.

"Why ... is it?" Asked Haru pointed something floating in the sea.  
There was a statue Masayoshi floating in the sea.  
"But ... it is a stone statue?" Asks Dororo.  
"Wait, that was similar to Mr. Masayoshi ..." said Koyuki.  
"Oh yes, I do not see Masayoshi here!"Giroro look to the left and right.

Tamama suddenly can speak a little even serious wounds.  
"Mr. Masayoshi transformed into a stone statue by the ... ... girls ...!" said Tamama speaking in a state of weakness because he was injured.  
"What did you say?" Asked Giroro surprised.  
"It is impossible ... how can that be?"Natsumi said.

"I think I'm familiar with it ..." said Koyuki.  
"Eh?" "What do you mean?" Said Natsumi.  
"If people turned into stone statues, I remember, but why can't I remember" said Koyuki.  
"I think we have to take pack Masayoshi here because I do not want him to be alone like a statue ..." Dororo giving action.  
"That's true ..." Natsumi nodded her head.  
Natsumi face to the sky as she vowed to save Momoka again.

=======================  
In the rooms belonging Fuyuki (evil), Momoka was unconscious when she was lying on the bed. Fuyuki (evil) was staring at Momoka's face who fell asleep with a smile.  
"Her face was nice ..."

Then Fuyuki (Evil) guffaw. What he will do on Momoka?

Behind the room Fuyuki (evil), Lilith was silent, standing, continues with her face looked sad. Lilith was thinking that she loves her master constantly. In the room Fuyuki (evil) are fulfilled by the darkness, someone calling the name 'Fuyuki'. Apparently Alisa who acted like a puppet being displayed on walls.  
"Fuyuki ..." Alisa speak one word.

**TO BE CONTI****NUED...**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Last Messenger

In ancient times, a commander of the nation Keron legend was known to many so-called 'King of War Pokopen', name **Razaza**. He was undefeated in all pekopen and Keron. But his journey ends ...

Razaza're dealing with something that happened tensions with colleagues. They could not able to complete their tasks because they are extremely difficult task. Therefore, Razaza willing to sacrifice himself to open things related to the mysterious place. Before that, Razaza said that he sacrifice to save people who cared about even though he would expect all will believe in the reality of truth just as his friend. What do you mean Razaza statement? Who Razaza his trusted friend?

In the ocean, there are submarines carrying Keroro and his friends are still floating on the ocean floor. Tamama still being treated in the chamber.  
"What about him?"  
"He's fine ..."  
Natsumi examine Keroro's situation was still stiff. "Why him?"  
"Looks like he could not move because he was afraid of sonething ..." replied Pururu.  
"Who's afraid of?" Said Natsumi.

"Hii ... what are you doing, Fuyuki-dono?" Keroro asked to speak alone with the situation is shaky.  
Natsumi was surprised to hear one word of Keroro. "No way ... Fuyuki ..."  
"Miss Natsumi, actually I do not want to say this!" Said Dororo.  
"I felt the aura of the soul Fuyuki exist in him, but I can't distinguish the aura ..." "If true ,..."  
"Quiet, please!" Natsumi so confused.  
"Natsumi ..." Koyuki entertaining Natsumi.  
"I'm sorry ..." said Dororo.

"I knew Fuyuki was a bad person ...!"Keroro now awake.  
"Keroro?" Said Giroro.  
"What?" "Why?" Said Natsumi.  
"It is completely cruel and indifferent to his own friend like me!" Keroro looked angry.  
Natsumi realizes something unknown.  
"Stupid frog, he thinks you's a weird pet," said Natsumi.  
"Yes, he said to me!" "I'm angry!" "I'll kick that man!" Keroro passionate furious.

Natsumi holding Keroro's cheek because she still wanted to ask on Keroro.  
"Hey, if he had had to meet you, how his attitude?"  
"Eh?" "He ignored me, his own and do not say anything!" "What kind of him!" "Fuyuki really bad ..." said Keroro.  
"Well, he's not Fuyuki who you think ..." Natsumi soft heart  
"Eh?" "What do you mean?" Asked Keroro blink.  
Natsumi asked Keroro if Keroro remember about Fuyuki.  
"If he meet you of long, how his attitude when you come back again?"

Hearing Natsumi's question, he finally remembered after he and his friends left the earth, then a mid-year Keroro and his friends returned to earth. After re Keroro, Fuyuki meet again. Fuyuki was deeply moved and missed as a friend and hugged Keroro.

After considering the past Keroro, Keroro knees with tears his eyes out.  
"Sure enough, he wasn't Fuyuki really know but the bad guys!" "Where is Mr. Fuyuki?"  
"Keroro ..." said Giroro.

"How do you know that person is not your brother?" Said Koyuki.  
"I just realized that when we first met with the boss was named Fuyuki, but he did not know us or don't call me 'Onee-chan'!"Natsumi said.  
"Sure enough, when Fuyuki-san met with us, he'll miss it!" "Or he never knew big sister" says Moa.  
"Grr ... the man called himself Fuyuki Hinata made me redundant!" "I'll punch you man!" Keroro angry.

Tamama feel pain when his hand was seriously injured.  
"Tama-chan, are you okay?" Asked Moa.  
"Because of her ,...!" Tamama said.  
"That woman?" Asked Pururu.  
"A woman named Lilith in addition to the bad guys!" "But she's very scary ..." said Tamama.

Giroro so excited when heard about the woman.  
"Ah!" "Right!" "Did he glare I keep so I'm scared ..." said Keroro.  
"Last I saw moves that issued the woman feels similar to the familiar moves ...!"  
"Kick-jutsu is that?"  
"Yes ... she changed her hair as the snakes and make changes in Mr. Masayoshi into a stone statue!" Answered Tamama.

Natsumi and others are surprised at all.  
"She changed her hair into snakes?" Said Koyuki.  
"Like in a fairy tale, he looks like Medusa!" Said Haru.  
"Medusa" asked Keroro.

"Ah!" "I remember Fuyuki never say!" "Kick-Jutsu was really similar to the stance-owned Alisa-chan!" Said Natsumi.  
"Alisa?" everyone asked.  
"Alisa?" "That's girl talked by Momoka onee-chan" said Haru.  
"So all moves are moves that excluded women-owned aliza?" "How come she can have it all ...?" asked Giroro did not expect.  
"Don't tell me woman is ...?" asked Tamama.  
"Impossible ..." Keroro anxious facial expression.  
"No way, Alisa already disappeared due to her self-sacrificing while saving the planet earth!" Said Natsumi.

"Why Momoka-san to be kidnapped?" "You said, their goal is to kidnap Momoka-chan?" Asked Moa curious.  
"Weird, why can't we be arrested?" Giroro surprised.  
"Sure enough, we become a fugitive hunted a lot but not anymore, but why?" Dororo asked in surprise.

"Wait, if it is true that the boss's plane left, it means ..." said Natsumi.  
"So the real target was Momochi?" Tamama shocked.  
"Why does he know Momoka?" Giroro asked.  
"Impossible ... he's not at all familiar with us!" "But how bosses can know about Momoka?"Natsumi asked.

"Perhaps the reason is this ..." replied Kururu.  
Kururu show his laptop on everyone. Momoka apparently involved in the old newspapers from the laptop information Kururu.

"In the year 20xx, Nishizawa's daughter disappeared without a trace ..." Koyuki see Kururu's laptop.  
"Maybe he saw this, why he wanted Momoka ..." Kururu said.  
"What does he want from Momoka" said Natsumi.  
"I remember!" "The evil that wants to marry her!" Answered Keroro.  
"WHAT?" "Momoka married?"  
"Yes, I heard that the boss says so!" Answered Keroro.  
"It is impossible ... he intends to marry Nishizawa?" Asked Giroro.  
"Glek ... will not let happen!"

"Ah! "Wait, I understand now ..." If it is true ... "Giroro said.

"Not only did he know about Momoka, as well as our past!" "He also knows our arrival there is some point ..." said Kururu.  
"What!"  
"Having learned from past Momoka, means he also knows that we come from the past" "That's why he intends to remove us from the future of this ..." Kururu explained.  
"I understand ... We can't be arrested again but ... they will eliminate us all" said Giroro.  
"What do we do?" Keroro asked irritably.  
"We must find answers to the truth as well as the organization's headquarters to rescue Momoka!" Said Natsumi fast acting.

"The question of an answer ..." "Don't we have to go to the pacific island first?" Asked Giroro.  
"Why?" "We must save Momoka at headquarters," said Natsumi.  
"No, but we need to solve the puzzle first in order to find the truth behind the past ..."  
"Right Giroro said, we must find the last message on the island!" Said Koyuki.  
Natsumi nodded her head. "Well ..."  
"Well, we have to go to the island!" Said Keroro.  
"No need to rush, we've approached the island where we vacation, khu ... khu ..." Kururu said.  
"Really?" Asked Keroro and the others.

The submarine was nearing the island was the target and then landed on the beach. Natsumi and the other are out of the submarine.

"Long time no here ...!" Koyuki looking at the island.  
"Yeah, We haven't while here!" Said Natsumi.  
"I remember we played together ever since Momochi invite us over here before we split up!" Said Tamama.  
"Yes, I really miss here ..." said Keroro.  
"Look, there's a big house!" Says Moa pointed.

Villa was there on the hill.  
"That house rented villas of rich families Nishizawa!" "I remember we had to stay at the villa that we've played together for 3 years ago" Natsumi recalled.  
"That's true ..." said Koyuki.  
"Why do not we look for answers in the house?" Asked Keroro.  
"Right, well stay there!" Said Natsumi.

Keroro and the others went to Nishizawa's villa residence. They found a villa that wasn't inhabited anymore. Villa is still broken, still withered and full of moss.  
"My goodness, so dirty!" Says Moa.  
Looks villa was no longer inhabited.  
"I remember this house clean and the gang ..." Natsumi said.  
"Nothing changed here I thought ..." said Koyuki.  
"We went in there to rest!" Said Keroro.  
Natsumi and her friends were staying at the villa.

They went into the villa. In the Villa, there is a space that is very broad.  
"It's lonely here ..." "Is anybody here?" Asked Keroro shout.  
"Strange, should the servants here ..."  
"Maybe they quit or not"  
"Now what do we do?" Asked Pururu.

All of a sudden lightning was made Natsumi and friends shocked, then there is someone who appears behind the door.

Natsumi and her friends suddenly surprised to see the emergence of a person is.  
"KYAAA!"

But, it turns out the person is a big body old grandmother who wore hoods and robes are light brown with a lantern flame.  
"Eh?" "Who are you?"

"Sigh ... that old lady ..." Dororo almost dead shock.  
"Why is grandma doing here?" "Who are you?" Koyuki asked the old woman.

The old grandmother replied to introduce ourselves as **Shane** was keeping guard at the villa.  
"Hm ... you guys who are elected in Knights of Angels?" Shane asked, smiling.  
"Ah!" "How do you know our?" Keroro asks shocked.  
Shane Grandma smiled and shook hands with Keroro.

"Sergeant, I know all of the others but through the heart ..." Grandma Shane friendly while shaking with Keroro.  
"Oh, right ..." Keroro scratching his head.

"Well, you all Fuyuki-kun's friends?" Asked Mrs. Shane.  
"Why, yes indeed!" "How know Fuyuki?" "But I'm his big sister!" Said Natsumi.  
"Hm, coincidence magic!" "I knew you mean here ..." Mrs. Shane smiled.  
"Huh, so you are notified about our Fuyuki yes" Natsumi cried.

Keroro stomach suddenly rang, Keroro feel hungry. Not only Keroro, there are others as well.  
"Oops ... I think I starve ..." Tamama feel hungry.  
"Yes ...!"" You hungry for it "said Mrs Shane.  
"Yes, I'm hungry because I did not eat ..."  
"Well, I can cook food for you ..." Mrs Shane smiled.  
"Really?" Asked Tamama looked cheerful.

"I'm going to cook now ..." Shane went to the kitchen.  
"Thanks, Mrs. Shane!" Said Natsumi.  
"It's okay, I'm happy to cook for the hungry!" Mrs. Shane hospitality.  
"Wow ... good-hearted old woman like Fukki's grandmother ...!" Tamama praise.  
"You're good friends yes!" "You remind me before ya!".  
"Why?" "Reminds first?" Asked Keroro and his friends wonder.

Natsumi and the others are waiting in the dining room.  
"Grandma was nice yes!" Said Koyuki.  
"Indeed, what she lived alone in the house?" Said Natsumi.  
"Weird ..." said Giroro.  
"What?" Asks Dororo.  
"I'm surprised I've never seen grandmother was here before!" Answered Giroro.  
"Oh, we do not notice it before grandma ..." said Koyuki.  
"Who is actually the grandmother," said Natsumi.

"Another thing that made me wonder" said Dororo.  
"What things make you wonder?" Asked Giroro.  
Dororo stated that they had first met the old woman but the old lady wasn't afraid or not they are shocked at such an alien! "" I remember from the time the old woman said we were good friends then reminded her first "  
"Oh, right!" "She ..."  
"Maybe before us, she never met with our people like that"  
"Strange, how can that be?" Asked Keroro surprised.

Mrs. Shane brought homemade dishes to the table to Natsumi and others.  
"Well ... seems delicious!" Natsumi tasting cuisine.  
"For you, Kero!" Mrs. Shane gives fried rice to Keroro.  
"Gee ... thanks, Shane-sama!" Said Keroro.  
Tamama fun eating Mrs. Shane's artificial foods. "Wow ... so good!" "I really like this dish!"  
"It was delicious too!" Moa tasting food made from Mrs. Shane.  
"It turned out that grandmother cook ...!"

"Nah, I've always taught my friend ..." Granny Shane said.  
"Old lady's friend taught old lady to cook?" Said Natsumi.  
"Yes, my friend named **Thomas Mercey**, son of renowned chef taught me this variety!" Replied Grandma Shane.  
That did not deliberately make Natsumi and others shocked.  
"Eh?" "What?" Asked Grandma Shane surprised.

"Was not Thomas Mercey in the legend of the discovery of outer space?" "Recently I heard from Fuyuki-dono!" Asked Keroro.  
"Strange, is it true?" "Grandma never know Thomas?" Asked Natsumi nervousness.

"Yes, Thomas is my best friend" Grandma Shane nodded her head.  
"We used to be friends had strange looking objects related to space!" Old lady Shane tells.  
"Where Thomas Mercey now?" Asks Dororo.  
"He disappeared with his friend ..." said old lady Shane looked sad.  
"God ...!"  
"Thomas apparently first met with extraterrestrials, for long so friendly" Granny Shane said.  
"What kind of aliens?" Asked Tamama curious.  
"Well, As you like it ...!" Grandma Shane replied.  
"Huh ... Gramps intent Keron nation?" Asks Dororo.  
"Yeah, right!" "His name is Razaza ..." said Mrs. Shane nodded her head.  
The name says Mrs. Shane make Keroro and the others huge surprise.

Grandma Shane silent when she heard the conversation Keroro and the others.  
"Well, what if met with him?".  
"He?" "Who?" Said Natsumi.  
"You will know ..." Mrs. Shane stood up from her chair.  
Mrs. Shane invites Natsumi and her friends followed her to a place.

Grandma Shane brings Natsumi and her friends in front of a rusty door next to a large staircase.  
"Why, that door is rusty?" Asked Keroro.  
"Funny, before I've never seen that door here!" Tamama surprised.

"Because Fuyuki finds a rusty door here in 17 years ago!" Grandma Shane said.  
"Really?" Asked Natsumi blinked in surprise.  
"Yeah, before here, he went to the house owner of this house, he to ask permission from Sir Nishizawa to stay in this villa!"  
"Jeez ... so he came to meet with Momoka's dad just an excuse because he knows there is a secret door here?"  
Grandma Shane said, Nishizawa's villa is the secret headquarters of Razaza Platoon.

"What!" everyone by surprise.  
"So this was the headquarters of the legendary Razaza this?" Moa asked to look around.  
"I never thought, I do not know at this villa was the headquarters Razaza!" Tamama surprised.  
"We go into ..." said Mrs. Shane.  
When the door opened, there is a ladder-shaped underground silender.

===  
Natsumi and others to follow Mrs. Shane down the stairs until someone at the door of one another.  
The old woman opened the door so that Keroro and the others shocked and did not think was behind the door is the headquarters of which filled the machines.

"Jeez ... this is really like our headquarters but this is different!" Keroro stunned when he saw the old secret headquarters Razaza.  
"Where 'he'?" Asked Giroro see around it.  
"I do not see who's here!" Haru said in surprise.  
"Well, he's already in there" said Shane's grandmother smiled.  
"That's right ..." said Koyuki.

There was a red scarf is placed on an empty table.  
"Wait ... that's ...!"  
Scarf it apparently belonged to the legendary Razaza.  
"It belongs to the legendary Razaza?"  
Grandma Shane nodded her head. "Yes, it is indeed Razaza!"  
"If true, he lives with other members here!" "So the young man is ..." said Giroro.  
"True, Razaza and Thomas are good friend ..."  
"Why do young man named Thomas do to Razaza?"

Shane was silent.  
"Why?" Asked Keroro.  
"Actually the plan was Razaza's own"Mrs. Shane answered directly.  
"WHAT?" Asked the surprised everyone once.  
"Why he did all that?" "This event is ..."  
"Yes, it is a play according to plan Razaza and Thomas for the war be stopped ..." Grandma Shane replied.

"This event is planned theatrical Razaza?" "Impossible ... !" Giroro feel not believe it.  
"Because Razaza not want his friends involved in that war ..." said Shane.  
"Why Razaza make people resign because of the play?" Asked Dororo.  
"He does not want the planet is destroyed" "Therefore, he and his friends keep the peace on this earth ..." Grandma Shane replied.

"Jeez ... why Razaza betraying his own people?" Asked Giroro not understand.  
"Impossible ... according to my dad, Razaza himself said" we must master pekopen "!" "But why?" Said Keroro not believe it.  
"Only the issues that he said only pretending ..." said Mrs. Shane.  
"Why Razaza and members chose to stay in pekopen best?"  
"Because 'mission' on this earth ..." said Mrs. Shane.  
"Misson?" "What do you mean?" Asked Keroro.  
"The goal is to find the truth" said Grandma Shane.  
"Truth?" "What do you mean?" Asked Keroro and the others.

"He's looking for 'a place that is no place like'!" "You're also looking for the same right"Grandma Shane said.  
"Wait, I've heard the same words from Donny-san!" Said Natsumi.  
"Grandma, what she meant by 'place is no place like'?" Asked Giroro.  
"Sorry, I do not know ...!" said grandma Shane.

"Please, let us know!" Pleaded Keroro.  
"I do not know, but I'll tell you one clue can help you find the place!"  
"Really?" Asked Keroro.  
"You will go to the Duo Twilight to find that place!"Grandma Shane.  
"Duo Twilight?" Said Natsumi and friends.  
"Where Duo Twilight?" Asked Keroro confused.

'Like you know a lot about Razaza and its members "Giroro said enthusiastically.  
"Then who is actually grandma?" Dororo asked in surprise.  
Hearing the question Dororo, Shane smiled and said she would open a real identity.

Grandma Shane turned into a young brown female Keron named **Shanene**.  
Everyone was surprised to see the actual Grandma Shane's identity.  
"Jeez ... Is that your true identity?" Called Dororo.  
"Yes, my name is Shanene!" Shanene nodded her head.

"Shanene ...?" " Wait, I think I've heard but why can not I remember "Pururu trying to remember.  
"Me too ..." said Giroro and Dororo, too.  
"Well, I've been living on this planet because I have never lived on the planet Keron" Shanene explained.

"Huh ... you've been living on this planet?" Asked Keroro.  
Shanene have been living on planet earth for 200 years.  
"Looks like you are old ..." Haru said.  
"No, but I'm better ..."

Finally Shanene intends to explain the truth about Razaza Platoon.  
"I'll bring you where the legendary origins Razaza" Shanene use a spell to bring Natsumi and her friends somewhere.

========  
Shanene has led Natsumi and friends to the apparition of the past about Razaza. Arriving on the planet Keron apparition appeared in the past.  
"About the space according to the 1000 years thought about the earth in 1906!" Shanene explained.  
"1000 years old!" "That was long!" asked Keroro shocked.  
"We'll see young Razaza through these appearances but please do not move suddenly or negligent!" replied Shanene give advice on Natsumi and friends.

Natsumi and her friends to see there are still small Razaza was talking with his father in the room.  
"But ... it Razaza legendary?" asked Tamama.  
Shanene nodded her head.

"Is the planet Pekopon not elsewhere?"asked Razaza curious.  
"True, the planet actually do have one other place that our goal!" Razaza's father explained.  
"What do you mean?" asked Razaza.  
"Yes, people Pekopon was a harmless but people Pokopen very dangerous!"replied Razaza's father.  
"How can I differentiate them?" asked Razaza curious.  
"If there is to see you, look at the eyes that can't be trusted then you should avoid evil deeds!" "But if the earth that you meet, you can believe in there but one problem!"

=====  
Some years the future, Razaza and his group have been practicing at war with enemies on other planets until successfully defeating a few enemies, so he became a hero to the nation Keron.

After the apparition, Shanene has returned to normal.  
"So the legendary Razaza have found the truth that it was found his father?" Said Keroro.  
"Of course, Razaza asked to keep silent on all the people Keron unless its members!" Shanene explained.  
"What?" "He did not say anything at all Keron people about the truth?" Asked Giroro shocked.  
"If he tells the truth, there would be a believer!" Said Dororo.  
"Nobody wants to believe the words Razaza same as when his father!" Said Shanene. "Having no one believed him, he decided to go to Pekopon again to look for evidence that strong" "But unfortunately he could not because there are people who are keeping Pokopen on earth, so he came home so that he can't be trusted anymore!"

"How about meeting Thomas with Razaza?" Said Natsumi.  
"Of course, before that, I'll show Razaza's appearance before a meeting with Thomas!"

Shanene longer use charms to drive Natsumi and her friends to Razaza's appearances before his meeting with Thomas about 1925. Now they are in a plane that big circle.  
"Where is this?" Asked Keroro.  
"This is the main UFO owned Razaza Platoon!" Answered Shanene.  
"So we're on the plane Razaza Platoon!" Said Tamama blank.  
"What about Razaza and the others?" Asked Keroro.

Suddenly someone comes in the hall when planes penetrate UFO Keroro unseen.  
There was a young Shanene amd young Yariri come together and caudate.

"That's ...!" Keroro said.  
"Isn't that ... Mr. Yariri?" Tamama asked with surprise.  
"Yes, it was me and a young Yariri"  
"He is a member of the platoon Razaza the young!" "Tamama, you're the youngest in the Keroro Platoon!".

"Yes ... but now I've grown up and my tail is no longer!" Said Tamama.  
"No thought was Shanene and Yariri is a member of the legendary Razaza ..." Giroro did not expect.

There is also a scary-eyed Giveve and scratches on the face of which is in the right eye, just like Giroro.  
"Jeez ... that's Giveve, soldiers who craved legend!" Giroro when viewing Giveve.  
"Giroro ... you ..." said Keroro.  
Razaza emerged wearing a red scarf in front Yariri and his friends.  
"But ... he was wearing a red scarf?"  
"No doubt, that scarf ..." said Koyuki.  
"True ... scarf was found in the headquarters that time below the villa residence owned by Nishizawa," said Natsumi.

"How about meeting Thomas and Razaza?" Keroro asked.  
"All right, I'll show you ..." Shanene longer use the spell.  
Suddenly they began to move in the appearance of several years.

==========  
In appearances in which Razaza met with Thomas after the UFO crash.  
Thomas has helped Razaza in injured condition, finally Razaza good friends with Thomas.

"Why they are friends even though they are the enemy?" Giroro asked.  
"Giroro, you say 'enemy' that makes no one understands it" Shanene explained.  
"What do you mean?" Asked Giroro.  
Shanene asked Natsumi. "You're Fuyuki's old sister, right?"  
"Yes ... but why?" Natsumi asked.  
"I know from Fuyuki about you, but it's best that I can't tell you the truth ..." Shanene said.  
"It's the truth?" "What do you mean?" "What did he say to you?" Natsumi asked.  
"Sorry, I guess I can not say anything, but should you have to discover the truth behind this future, I can tell the truth derived from Fuyuki" Shanene explained.  
Natsumi not understand why Fuyuki say anything at Shanene about him.

Moa see Tamama're worried about something. "Tama-chan, are you worried about what?"  
"No ..." replied the pale-faced Tamama.  
"Oh, you're worried about Momoka-chan" said Pururu.  
"Oh yes, we must save Momoka!" Natsumi just now considering.  
"Momoka?" "Oh, Princess Nishizawa yes!" "I hear from Fuyuki, he said Nishizawa's daughter disappeared three years ago just like Natsumi!" Said Shanene.

"Yeah, Momoka kidnapped evil boss!" "But we must find the existence of the bad guys!" Said Natsumi.  
"How to search for Momoka at the headquarters of the secret?" Asked Talolo.  
"That's right ... if not, Momoka will ..." Natsumi said.  
"You do not need to worry, you'll go to the Duo Twilight!" Said Shanene.  
"What?" "Why are we to Duo Twilight" said Koyuki.  
"There were Momoka-chan!" Replied Shanene.  
"Is it true?" Said Natsumi.

"Wait, how do you know where ...?" Giroro asked.  
"True, the headquarters of the residence of the boss's" Shanene said.  
"Jeez ... so there is' a place that is no place like!" Asked Keroro and the others at all surprised.

"Then you can tell where the duo of the Twilight?" Said Natsumi.  
"Please, if not, Momoka be involved!"  
"Relax, I will answer"  
"Duo Twilight it is the source magnet, you can surely find it easy!"  
"The source magnet?" Everyone blinks

===========

At Fuyuki Hinata (evil)'s residence of the headquarters, Momoka was unconscious on a bed that does not know. Finally Momoka wakes up, Momoka realized she was in a luxurious bed full of darkness.

"Where am I?" "How very dark in here!"  
Momoka realized she was wearing black clothes and her hands tied replaced by iron handcuffs.  
"What the hell is this!" "Why are handcuffs on my hands!" Momoka asked grumbled.  
Momoka remember her sealed by a woman named Lilith.  
"No way ... where are you, Ura?"

But Ura Momoka does not answer anything, just very quiet.  
"Ura ..." Momoka looked sad.  
Momoka felt guilty because she caused her friends in distress.  
"Forgive me, this is my fault"

Suddenly there is a little whispering.  
"Fuyuki ..."  
Momoka shocked when she heard the voice.  
"Glek ... who is it?" Momoka asked to look left and right.  
Momoka get out of bed.

"Who's there?" Momoka asked to see the surrounding.  
Momoka heard a whisper from behind her. Momoka saw something behind her, suddenly Momoka huge surprise when it came to pass in front of her eyes, she met with Alisa like a doll was displayed on the wall.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Rescue Momoka!

The meeting between Momoka with Alisa mounted on the wall. Alisa wrote looks like a statue but he only spoke one word. "Fuyuki ..."  
Momoka became agitated when she saw Alisa like that.  
"There's no way she ...?" Momoka looked tense as Alisa as if they met again but Alisa looks not know Momoka. Alisa's face like a doll full of suffering when she repeated the call name of Fuyuki.  
"Why ...?"asked Momoka shut her mouth.

"The statue is beautiful isn't it?" Asked the man suddenly appeared.  
"Glek ...!" Momoka suddenly surprised to see the boss, Fuyuki Hinata with Lilith.  
"You!" "Why ...?" asked Momoka.  
"Hm, this statue was found a few years in the solar system, but she made a beautiful sculpture is well suited to decorated in here!" Fuyuki (evil) smile.  
"The statue ...?"" What are you doing to him? " "She's not a statue or a doll! "

"Damn ...!" Momoka said.

"Lilith, please leave me and she's here, waiting in the back!" Pleaded Fuyuki (evil).  
"Eh?" Lilith said.  
"Did you hear me?"  
Lilith nodded her head. "Yes, well, my lord!" "I'll leave here!"

Lilith out of the room and waited at the front door of the room.  
"Well, we're both here!" Fuyuki (evil), took off his jacket.  
"What did you say?" Momoka asked.  
"I told you we're both here!" Said Fuyuki (evil) approached Momoka.  
"What are you doing?" Momoka asked. What Fuyuki (evil) do to Momoka?

In the afternoon, the fogs that can't be seen hard to get lost. Keroro Platoon's submarine was in the midst of mist-fog.  
"We can not see anything because all filled with the mists!" said Koyuki.  
Haru asked, "How do we find the duo Twilight in this?"  
"I do not know ..." said Natsumi.

Keroro was annoyed because it is difficult to see in the fog.  
"What, huh?"  
Tamama see the necklace had Keroro like a metal object.  
"Sergeant, from which the sergeant to the necklace?" asked Tamama.  
"you know, this?" "That is part of the robot model that I made" "Oh, I kept it because the first Fuyuki gave me this before goodbye"

"It is the memories that are stored in here!" Keroro holding the necklace.  
Suddenly, an object was placed the necklace began to sway so Keroro move forward.  
"Sergeant, what happened?" asked Tamama.  
"I don't know, this necklace ...!" said Keroro panic.

Natsumi remove the necklace from Keroro's neck.  
"Looks like this necklace moves itself ..."  
"It's like gravity ..."  
"Gravity" said Koyuki.  
"Remember the words of Shanene, Duo Twilight is the source magnet!" "If this necklace is moving in the direction of gravity, maybe we'll find Duo Twilight!" Haru thought.  
"Are we not much far to Duo Twilight" said Natsumi.  
Haru nodded his head, "Surely it!"

"Giroro!" said Natsumi.  
"I understand what you say!" Giroro driving the submarine.  
Giroro tells Kururu that they're going to follow the necklace in the direction of gravity is used in Duo Twilight.

"Do we save Momoka" said Koyuki.  
"Maybe but I have to believe she would have survived!" said Natsumi.  
"How about a place like no place?"  
"I do not know ..." "I guess I'm curious about something!"  
"Eh?" "What do you mean?"

Natsumi feels like to know why Shanene can't say on Natsumi about Fuyuki. According of Shanene, if you find the truth of one witness, she would tell the truth about Fuyuki.

In the bedroom, .  
"No!" "What are you doing?" Momoka asked.  
Fuyuki (evil) was holding Momoka's chin, looking at Momoka's face.  
"You look so beautiful ..."

Momoka's face looked shocked at all because of Fuyuki's face that she never would have guessed.  
"Hey, why are you?" "You're not Fuyuki ...!"  
"No way ... he ..." Momoka said tears in her eyes. "  
Momoka thought she could not have asked for help to anyone.

Suddenly Fuyuki (evil) kicked by Ura Momoka suddenly changed from a weak Momoka.  
"Impossible ... you ..." said Fuyuki (evil).  
Ura Momoka is standing in the bed.  
Ura Momoka is pointing at Fuyuki (evil).  
"Damn, you had the nerve to do to me!" "You're not Fuyuki-kun!"

"Who are you!" "Why did you change?" Said Fuyuki (evil).  
"I Ura Momoka!"  
"I did not expect, it's true, you have the personality traits ..."  
"I can't forgive you!" Ura Momoka prepared to fight Fuyuki (evil).

Ura Momoka jump out of bed and do salto, then will kick towards Fuyuki (evil). But suddenly something was blocking kicks. Lilith's hair apparently still holds Momoka's foot.  
"Glek ... You!" "You're making Masayoshi become so, asshole!"  
Lilith slammed Ura Momoka to the floor by using her hair. So Ura Momoka become unconscious due to hit hard on the floor. Lilith change her hair into driller to kill Ura Momoka, but Fuyuki (evil) to stop it.

"Enough, Lilith!" Command Fuyuki (evil).  
"But ...!" Lilith said hesitantly.  
"You heard my orders or not!" Fuyuki (evil) angry.

Lilith was surprised to see the face of Fuyuki (evil) the change.  
"I understand, my lord ...!" Lilith bowed her head.  
"Huh ... this woman ...!" Fuyuki (evil) looked Momoka was unconscious.  
Lilith was silent and pale because she felt the first time scolded by her master.

Keroro and the others eventually find the organization's headquarters in Duo Twilight Darkness Kingdoms thanks to a guidance magnet necklace. The headquarters was met by robots who are on the safe as well as many soldiers. They're hiding behind an enormous boulder corals.

"Is that Duo Twilight?" Keroro asked.  
"Shanene said, there are many secret doors in Duo Twilight" said Koyuki.  
"But where is the secret door is located?" "We're hard to get into the compound because a lot of guards that guard over there" said Natsumi.  
"How do I get into the headquarters was"Keroro asked to Kururu.  
"Nothing I can do, khu ... khu ..." replied Kururu.

Suddenly there is a glaring light toward the eyes of Dororo. Dororo glimpse the flickering light from a distance behind the rocks.  
"Hey, there's something on the rocks!"  
"Huh?" "That's the enemy?" Said Koyuki.

A glimpse of light was just blinking makes Natsumi was realized.  
"Oh, that's not the enemy!" "Let's go!"  
"Eh?" "How do you know?" Said Koyuki.  
"I learned from Fuyuki about morse sign!" Said Natsumi.  
Natsumi and her friends went to the direction in which a glimpse of the flashing light it.

Apparently a glimpse of the flashing light is a flashlight made by **Ruby** is a big rubber boat ride.  
"Hi, welcome again!" Ruby smiled.

Natsumi and friends happy to see Ruby again.  
"But where is Kogoro?" Asked Keroro.  
"Big Brother in prison there" "Not only brother, there are Viper and others too!" Said Ruby shows.  
"Viper!"  
"Yeah, besides, there is Mr. Yariri also with the others" "We must save them!" Ruby nodded her head.  
"Of course, we also save Momoka!" Said Natsumi.  
"Momoka-chan also kidnapped?" Ruby blink

Momoka suddenly realized what was happening. Apparently she was bound by iron chains on the table and push in a large elevator.  
"Glek ... what!" "Let me go!"  
"You're awake" said Fuyuki (evil).  
"You!" "What are you doing with me?" Ura Momoka is bluffing.  
Fuyuki (evil) while holding Momoka's chin thrust his face to her face.

"I'll take you somewhere nice are you gonna see" said Fuyuki (evil).  
"Where?" Momoka asked very little in shock.  
"Look!"

.

The elevator doors opened, there were some ekspermin tube in the living lab. Momoka was surprised to see there is an archenemy of Keroro and the others also exist in the tube that is Lizeze and his friends.  
"Impossible ...!" "Aren't they supposed to die ...?" asked Momoka tense.

"Yes, they re-enabled and will recover!" "It's really sad for your friends ..." Fuyuki (evil) smile.  
"Hii!" "Idiot, they'll live and will reply back here!" Ura Momoka bluffing.  
"Hm, I thought they did a professional!" "I guess they're not going to win from us, hahaha!"  
"What do you mean?" Momoka asked.

"Hmph!" "I'll bring you to a place that will show you!" Said Fuyuki (evil).  
Fuyuki (evil) brings Momoka into the main chamber room.  
"Really ...!" Momoka suprised.

There are many savings-containing Kirurus infant near the place where the giant robot.

There is a scary-looking giant robots and have claws.  
"Great right!" "It name was **Gullen Falcon**" "Later today we will use my robot to destroy the planet!"  
"What do you mean?" "You want to destroy your own planet!" Momoka said.  
"Huh ... not yours bussiness!" Said Fuyuki (evil).  
"Fuck!" "You won't forgived!" Ura Momoka was angry when she tried to break away from the iron chains.  
"It will not let you do ..." Fuyuki (evil) holding the remote. Then he pressed the button her remote, so Momoka exposed to electric shock through the electric cart.  
"KYAAA!" Momoka screamed.  
"I'll make an electric shock to seal yourself!" "Hee ... I have a requirement if you do not want to shock again!"  
"Terms?" "What you want from me?"

Fuyuki give conditions on Momoka for special room alone with her at Lilith getting a little impatient because she wanted to hurt Momoka. Her eyes were getting very angry.

Ruby has been told by Natsumi about Momoka and past abductions.  
"Oh, right!" "So Razaza legendary there was a catch!".  
"It's like this in the past ..."

"Eh?" "What a pain" said Koyuki.  
"I remember Fuyuki-kun had opposed because the chairman Le Bluz Red not responsible!" "All because the planet Keron burst and the extinction of the nation Keron!" Ruby explained.  
"ick!" Giroro sorry.  
"Our nation will become extinct ...!" said Keroro shock.  
"Uncle ..." says Moa.  
"It will I can't forgive bastard people called Le Red bluz!" said Tamama angry.

"We do not have time to save Momoka and the others!" said Natsumi.  
"Sure enough, we must do!" Dororo give advice to his friends.  
"Well, I'm ready!"  
"Wait, there are many robots and the guards!" "How do we pass that place, "said Koyuki.  
"Do not worry, I know there is a secret door in the Duo Twilight" said Ruby.  
"Is it true?" asked Keroro blink.

In a special room of Fuyuki (evil), Momoka remain bound by the cart.  
"What do you want from me?" Momoka asked.  
Fuyuki (evil) holds Momoka's chin as he stated she wanted to be his bride.  
"What!" "I'm so wedding?" "You're not ..." Momoka said.  
"So you do not want?" Said Fuyuki (evil).  
"Why do I have to be a wedding?" Asked Momoka insisted.

Fuyuki (evil), pressing the remote button again to stunned Momoka.  
Momoka screamed in pain. "Never!"  
"So you want to or not?" Said Fuyuki (evil).  
"No way!" Momoka said.  
Again, Fuyuki (evil) pressing the remote button to make Momoka pain by electrical stun.

"If you do not want, I'll do you again ..." said Fuyuki (evil).  
Momoka was not able to survive. Momoka finally gave up by saying that she would become his bride.  
"HAHA ... finally!" "She'll be mine!" Fuyuki (evil) laugh out loud.  
Behind her Lilith envied Momoka.

Suddenly, Rachel's coming here to report something.  
"Why did you come in here without my permission?" Said Fuyuki (evil).  
"Forgive my lord, but I must tell you that Mr. Le Red Bluz will speak to you in the main chamber room!"

Momoka heard of it and realize that the Red Le Bluz at this headquarters.  
"Huh ... okay!" "Lilith, wait here!" Said Fuyuki (evil).  
"Well, my lord!" Helped Lilith saluted. Fuyuki (evil) leaves his room.  
Lilith saw Momoka bound by iron chains in critical condition. In front of her eyes, her face full of pain and critical Momoka. What will Lilith be done to Momoka?

Fuyuki (evil) met with Red Le Bluz was sitting in a chair in the living residence of Le Red Bluz.  
"What do you want to talk to me?"  
"On one of the men from the past that ..." "Why do not you bring her here?" Asked Le Red Bluz.  
"Why is she given you?" Said Fuyuki (evil).  
"I just want to talk to her ..."  
"Huh ... you actually talk to her?"  
"I just want to talk to her about a past that is not known ..."  
But Fuyuki (Evil) has rejected the command of Le Red Bluz.

Natsumi and her friends take Ruby to the cave of coral rock near Duo Twilight.  
"How do you know this secret door?" asked Keroro.  
"I can map from the young man named **Saburo** time he gave us a map to us!" said Ruby.  
"Huh ... Saburo-senpai!" "He gave a map to you?" said Natsumi.  
"Yeah, before it disappears!" Ruby nodded her head.  
"That Saburo-senpai been to this place?" Natsumi surprised.

There are two tunnel cave.  
"Gosh ... two tunnel cave?" said Natsumi.  
"Which one?" asked Keroro confused when looking left and right.  
"Khu ... khu ... leave me!" Kururu uses a laptop to move the satellite which he had created.  
"Khu ... khu ... My satelite spy on headquarters will check it!" Kururu while checking it through his laptop plan to headquarters.  
Giroro shows floor plans on a laptop that cave just below the tunnel base ..  
"There's one left the hall that will lead to a large booth space while the right aisle who will go to jail!"  
They share with each other to go on duty in the team.

"I'll go with Natsumi neechan!" Said Haru.  
"Uh, no!" "That's dangerous!" Said Natsumi.  
"No, I need help Momoka nee-chan!"  
Natsumi looked at Haru's eyes more seriously, she finally let go with Haru.

Natsumi teams into the hallway left to save Momoka consists of Natsumi, Haru, Angol Moa, Keroro, Giroro, Tamama and Talolo. Meanwhile, Koyuki have team into the alley right to liberate the prisoners consisted of Koyuki, Dororo, Pururu, Kururu, and Ruby. They began to split into their respective caves tunnel.

Natsumi teams proceed to the left hallway until he found a hole large enough to enter. They went into the hole until it found the main engine room through the vents.  
"Wow ... great!" Said Keroro.  
"Where is this?" Asked Tamama.  
"This seems to be the main engine room ..." said Giroro.

Keroro amazed sitting in the cockpit seat.  
"I Keroro captain in charge here!"  
"No time for jokes!" "We do not play here!" Giroro tempered.  
"Sorry, I remember as a kid we had secretly infiltrated into the engine room!" Keroro rubbing his head.  
"Huh ... it is a shameful story," cried Giroro.  
"Sorry, yes!"Keroro now standing.

Suddenly Keroro accidentally fell into the keywords that big so do not accidentally press any buttons on keywords. Suddenly the computer is a flame. It made Natsumi and others panic. Will they be caught? Next ...

=========

In Le Red bluz's room, Fuyuki (evil) deny the request Le Red Bluz.  
"I do not completely understand what you mean, old man!" said Fuyuki (evil).  
"Remember I've told you about the past!" said Le Red Bluz.  
Red Le Bluz feel terrible remembering the past and can not be forgotten because of the exploded planet Keron in front of his eyes and blamed on him.

"Huh ... you're a former captain of the organization Norchestam yes"  
"Why did you do that?" "Where are they?"  
"Huh ... they're gone!"  
"What!" "What do you mean they've gone?"  
"This is indeed the future of my power!" "I do not care about the past!" said Fuyuki (evil).  
"You could not possibly be the ruler of the universe ..." said Le Red Bluz.

Fuyuki (evil) so offended by the words of Le Red Bluz.  
"What do you say, old man!" Said Fuyuki (evil) upset.  
"Your father told you to use that name for all will bowed you but your father and you consider them as enemy invaders in the war, Fuyuki, uh, ... **Ryudo**" said Le Red Bluz.  
"My name is not Ryudo, but Fuyuki Hinata, you know!" "Fuyuki Hinata does not exist anymore because he was considered as that bastrad!" Said Fuyuki (evil) angry.  
"Sigh ... I think I know Fuyuki Hinata saying things right!" Called Le Red Bluz,  
Fuyuki (evil) look annoyed. Suddenly Fuyuki (evil) belly piercing Red Le Bluz very surprised when he sat in a chair.

"What are you doing, Ryudo?" Le Red Bluz when his mouth was bleeding.  
"I told you my name Fuyuki Hinata, the ruling power here!" "Not my name Ryudo!"

======

Koyuki's team is stepping into the hallway right cave to seek jail cells through ventilation. Until the ventilation is open, Koyuki and her team had gone into a place filled with darkness. Kururu uses his glasses to light a torch from the glasses.

"Where is this?" Said Koyuki see around.  
"It seems that organizations boss's room!" Said Dororo.  
"Dororo, where do you know if this is the room the head of that organization?"  
Dororo pointed to the bottle to the table.  
"See, the glass and bottle of wine is very expensive"  
"Yes ...!"

Suddenly there is a whispering makes Koyuki's team at all surprised.  
"Who's that?" Said Koyuki holding the knife.  
"Fuyuki ..." someone whispered around the room.  
"Fuyuki?" "Who's that?"

Ruby was holding her gun and walked slowly to the right. Ruby heard a whisper from behind her. Ruby glanced behind her, and she was surprised at all.  
"What is it, Ruby?" Asked Pururu.  
"Ah ... that ..!" Ruby shook as showing something.  
Koyuki and others see things that Ruby can see, they are suddenly very big surprise.  
They had met with Alisa looks like a statue on the wall.  
"There's no way she is ..."  
"It is impossible ... why is she ...?"  
"You know who she is?"  
"No way ... how can that be?"Koyuki couln't understand why Alisa still here..

========  
In the main engine room, Keroro not accidentally step on the button so the computer starts.  
"What are you doing?" Asked Giroro panic.  
Computers that led to the building plan.  
"That ..."  
"Just building plan ..." said Natsumi.  
"That was close ... you make us shocked!" Said Giroro.  
"How do we look for Momoka neechan here?" Asked Haru.  
Natsumi was thinking while looking at building plans passed by the computer.  
"If Momoka kidnapped, it means Momoka must be brought to the room that the boss!"

Hp Suddenly it sounds, Natsumi received a report from Koyuki.  
"Koyuki, where you been?"

Koyuki answered through that handphone, "I was in the room boss mysterious organization with the others!".  
"Boss's room?" "Do you find the boss and Momoka?" said Natsumi.  
"No, but one that too we do not think ..." said Koyuki.  
"Eh?" "What do you mean?" Natsumi asked in surprise.  
"We found Alisa!" Said Koyuki.  
Natsumi and the others were very surprised to hear from Koyuki that Alisa was there.  
"Is this true?" "Alisa-chan in there?"  
"Yeah, but she never moved, she's like a doll was displayed on the wall and she just whispers calling your brother's name!" Said Koyuki.  
"Impossible ... No way .." Natsumi did not expect.  
"Later times, we'll take her too!" Said Koyuki.  
"Hey, how about liberating my brothers and prisoners here first?" Asked Ruby.  
"That's right, all right!" Koyuki nodded her head.

"Is there Alisa?" Asked Giroro did not expect.  
"True, but it said she was stiff as a doll on the wall!" "I feel like she's not regarded as a puppet by the bastard!" Said Natsumi.  
"So she had no relationship with Alisa?" Asked Tamama curious.  
"The woman and Alisa have in common this one ..." said Giroro.  
"How Alisa-dono get here?" Asked Keroro confused and surprised.  
"Hey, what about Momoka Nee-chan?" Asked Haru.  
"Oh yeah, right!" "But we have to look for ..." said Natsumi

When Natsumi and her friend to leave.  
"Wait, I also come with you!" Keroro in a hurry. As if he did not accidentally fall so head banging Keroro keywords until keywords increasingly damaged and the computer was a mess.  
"AH!" "What are you doing?" Asked Giroro panic.  
"Stupid frog ..." Natsumi also panicky. 

===========  
In the computer room, one woman progammer shocked to see the computers is a bit chaotic. Rachel came and saw what happened.  
"What happened?"  
"Commander Rachel, there are monitors is a bit messed up!" said one male progammer.  
"WHAT?" asked Rachel tense.  
"Looks like something happened on the main computer room!" said progammer women.  
Rachel ordered Urda and troops to check the computer's main hall.

In the living residence of Le Red bluz, then Fuyuki (evil) has been pierced belly Red Le Bluz with his sword.  
I don't need your help anymore "  
"It seems you can't ...!" Red Le Bluz more critical.  
"What did you say?" said Fuyuki (Evil).  
"Although you stab me, so that the headquarters is going down!" said Le Red bluz.  
"What did you say?" said Fuyuki (evil) offense.

Lilith stood looking Momoka lying in a state of unconsciousness. Lilith see the remote buttons that left Fuyuki (evil) in the table. Lilith felt not wait because she wanted to hurt Momoka. What she wants to do to Momoka? Lilith holds the remote and pressed the remote. Momoka suddenly very electrocuted again and feel pain by electrical.  
"DOOON'TT!" Momoka screamed in pain. 

=========  
Tamama feel something going on Momoka.  
"We must quickly save Momochi!" "I feel there who want to hurt her!"  
"We must save Momoka-san!" "In a way, we must not be late?" says Moa.  
"We do not have this time!" "We must get out of here and find Momoka!" said Giroro. "I could hear Momochi from there ..." Tamama indicate to the second floor of the hallway.

Koyuki's team has found in prison cells but there are two guards who were keeping there. The time the couple had ninjas blow anesthetic needle toward the two guard cells, so that two guards were unconscious after being exposed to anesthetic needle.

"It worked, they're lame!" Said Pururu.  
"We will bind them, you open up the cells!" Pleaded Koyuki.  
"Good!" Helped Ruby nodded her head.

Ruby opened the door to the cells and found her brother, Kogoro bound by iron chains with Viper.  
"Ruby!" "You're here!" Said Kogoro.  
"Yeah, all thanks to their" Ruby was touched when tears.  
"The prisoners had been released from here" said Pururu.  
"Huh ... That Platoon Keroro has come!" Called Viper.  
"Is Keroro and the others here?" Asked Mr. Yariri just been released from detention cell.  
"Yeah, Keroro and the others go save our friends here" said Pururu.

Since then, Giroro check out the door to ensure no one came.  
"It seems safe!"  
Natsumi and the others went to the corner of the corridor.  
Giroro had stopped their steps.  
"What?"  
"There seems to be coming here, we have to hide in the anti-barrier!"  
"Hold hands, Natsumi!"  
"Yeah, what's wrong?" Said Natsumi.  
"If you hold with us, then we will not be seen by the people but do not move or make any noise!"

Urda and troops came through the barrier that but they do not realize Natsumi and the others were standing behind the wall. They immediately passed Natsumi and others.  
"They're gone!" Said Talolo.  
"Well, we slowly stepped foot so they did not hear it!" Pleaded Giroro.  
They did step foot slowly until they managed to get to another hallway.

"Where?" Asks Natsumi to Tamama. "There!" Said Tamama pointing upwards.  
"Then, we have to go up!" Said Giroro.  
"We came, Momoka!" "We'll help you!" Said Natsumi.  
"Wait for me, Momochi!"

==========  
Fuyuki (evil) out of the Red Le Bluz's room, then go to the main monitor room. He met with Rachel who waiting for him.  
"Lord Fuyuki!" "Problem!" said Rachel.  
"What problem?" said Fuyuki (evil).  
"All the computers were getting screwed!"  
"WHAT?"

Suddenly, soldiers came to report something to Fuyuki (evil) and Rachel.  
"What report?" asked Rachel.  
"General Urda said she found traces of traces of the unknown, he said it was the act of an intruder!" answered a soldier.  
"Intruders!" "Who are they?" asked Rachel.

Fuyuki (evil) Momoka remember the words that her friends are still alive.  
"They once again!"  
"Again?" "Don't tell me ...!" said Rachel.  
"Huh ... we all leave here!" "We will add strength!"  
"Eh?" "Leave here?" "How about a fugitives?" Rachel asked, surprised.  
"Forget them!" "Headquarters is going down!" said Fuyuki (evil).  
"What!" Rachel asked, surprised.  
"There is another complaint?"said Fuyuki (evil).  
"No, we will leave here!" said Rachel.  
All the men were on alert to Fuyuki organization (evil).

========  
Momoka electric attack until she was in pain.  
"STOP!" "NO!"  
Lilith was cold and did not stop to continue using the remote.

Tamama heard the screams. "I thought I heard screaming in there!"  
Giroro will check the room by using a counter that is able to penetrate.  
Apparently there is someone behind the wall of the woman named Lilith who make Momoka electric shock using the remote.  
"She was meant to kill Momoka using electricity!" Answered Giroro.  
"Geez!" "Otherwise, she'll die!"Natsumi restless.  
"The woman!" "I'll beat her!" Tamama looked angry.  
Tamama should take action more quickly before it's too late. Tamama request on Moa to destroy the thick wall.  
"Eh?" "Yeah ..." Moa destroy that wall to break through the wall so that the finished hole.  
After the wall was breached by Moa, Tamama use Tamama Impact to heading toward the hole until the chamber's "Do not die, Momochi!"

Left breached the walls of the cane crusher used Moa, Lilith was surprised once when the incident so that Lilith was attacked by an attack with an aura of belonging Tamama debris barrier wall. Lilith buried a lot of the debris wall and portions of the building.

Once broken, it opened a large hole that can be entered.  
"Looks like I've done as you asked, Tama-chan!" Said Angol Moa.  
"What she was already defeated?" Asked Giroro.  
"Hahaha ...!"" I've been beat with my strength! "" Looks like she can't beat me! "Tamama laugh.  
"What about Momoka-chan?" said Natsumi.  
"Look, the more critical Momoka!" "Better to release her first!" Giroro examine Momoka unconscious after the release Momoka of iron chains in the cart.

"Momochi, passed you!" Tamama tried to wake Momoka.  
"What is the condition Momoka-san?" Asked Moa.  
"It seems she is still critical ..." said Giroro.  
Momoka in shock and not at all aware that she electric shock.  
"What happened to her?" Said Natsumi.  
"Looks like she got electrocuted, she was almost going to be paralyzed!" Answered Giroro.  
"It is impossible ... we must save her!" Said Haru.  
"Fuyuki ..." Momoka in a state of rigid and her eyes were tears in her eyes.  
Natsumi tried to wake Momoka. "Momoka, get up!" "Please get up!"  
"Momoka nee-chan ..." Haru said.

=========  
All the ships flying robots and troops continued to move, while the ships that sail in the ocean. Urda was surprised to hear an explanation from Rachel.  
"What!" "We'll leave here!"  
"Yes, boss says so!"  
"Weird, why is he ..?" said Lin.  
"What do you mean the command boss?" asked Lun.

Koyuki and her team took the prisoners into the boss room where they came from the vents.  
"What voice?" asked Viper.  
"They seem to move out ..." Kururu check his laptop via satellite.  
"Why?" said Koyuki.  
"Looks like they will leave this base!" replied Kururu.  
"Leaving the headquarters of this?" asks Dororo.  
"What happened?" asked Mr. Yariri.  
"Oh, I understand!" "It's quiet here ..." cried Pururu.

"Oh yes, we must look for Natsumi and the others!"  
"Wait ... what about that girl is on display?" asked Pururu.  
"Don't worry, we will handle it and take it out!" said Ruby.  
"Leave it to us!" said Kogoro.  
"Thank you, just in case yourselves!" said Koyuki.  
Koyuki's team went looking for Natsumi's team.

=====  
Momoka in mind, she was in a place.  
"Where am I?"

Momoka see someone standing beside the tree. "Who is he?"  
"Momoka ...!"Someone meet Momoka  
Momoka just heard a voice she knew was Fuyuki Hinata but A Fuyuki's shadow was standing next to a tree.  
"Fuyuki!"

Momoka approaching shadow of Fuyuki in the tree but Momoka was surprised to see a figure faces a daunting shadow Fuyuki and smirking like the devil in front of her eyes.  
"NOOO!"

In a state of shock, Momoka screamed panic.  
"Momoka?" "What happened?" Said Natsumi tried to stop the panic Momoka.  
"Looks like she's afraid to see something ..." replied Giroro.  
"Fuyuki ... what are you doing ..?" Momoka asked, tears in her eyes.  
"Glek ... horrible dream about Fukki!" Tamama worried.  
"Huh ... She's constantly thinking about Fuyuki!" "I think Momoka shock thought she knew Fuyuki was a bad person," cried Giroro.  
"Do not tell me like that!" "Poor, so Momoka loves Fuyuki since the first" "You could say, fall in love?" Moa feel pity.  
"Momoka ..." "Momoka, Do not believe in false Fuyuki in your dreams!" Natsumi tried to wake her.

Natsumi shouted, "In your mind, it is not actually my brother who you know!"  
Everyone was screaming for Momoka to wake her.  
"MOMOKA-NEECHAN!" Haru shouted too.  
Is Momoka will wake up?

From her dream, A shadow Fuyuki holding Momoka's chin very shocked.  
"Hey, do not!" Cried Momoka.  
"We're going to be a bride ..." Fuyuki who faced daunting.  
"NO!" Exclaimed Momoka.

Suddenly there is a whisper to Momoka. "Get hold of my hand!"  
"The voice ...?" Momoka asked to blink.  
"Hurry up hold my hand!" Pleaded a voice whisper it again.  
Momoka feel have not been able to trust the voice prompting.

Momoka remember the words 'trust' of the ghost-chan and Nontlama. Until Momoka remember the words 'believe' that once said her parents and Paul. Momoka realize she is herself in despair. When it Momoka tears in her eyes. Eventually she turned into a Ura Momoka.  
"Hey, gross!" "Go away!" Ura Momoka angry.  
Shadow Fuyuki was surprised to see the changes that Momoka.  
"YOU IS NOT FUYUKI I know!" Ura Momoka rampage when hitting Shadow Fuyuki's face.  
So a shadow Fuyuki was gone. After that, Ura Momoka back to being herself full of gentleness. Momoka tries to hold an invisible hand on command prompting.

Once Momoka can hold the hand of an unseen, in front of Fuyuki Hinata is actually there.  
"Fuyuki?" "Is that you?"  
In front of Momoka's eyes are open, there is relief that looked at Haru-faced.  
"Thankfully, the older Sister already knew!"  
"Haru!" "What happened?"  
"Wow ... you're okay!" "Thank God!" Natsumi is wiping her eyes.  
"Momochi!" Tamama too.

Koyuki and others are come.  
"Koyuki" said Natsumi.  
"Thank God you're okay!" "Oh yes, how are Momoka?" said Koyuki.  
"She's fine, she had electric shock!" Said Natsumi.

Momoka feel she is still alive. Momoka look to the left and right.  
"You okay?" Said Natsumi.  
"Yeah, I see Fuyuki ..."  
"Really?"  
"But only in my dreams ..." Momoka said.  
"... He'll save you when you're in trouble!" Thought Natsumi smiled.  
"Maybe Fuyuki not want you to think about him constantly ..." said Giroro.  
"Right Giroro said, if you continue to think about it, you will be involved danger!" "I guess you do not forget Fuyuki want in your hearts!" "So he believed you!" Said Natsumi.  
"Believe ..." "Um, right ... My mom said I really excessive ..." Momoka tears in her eyes.  
"Momoka ..."  
"Momochi!" "We were worried you so much!" Tamama crying while hugging Momoka.  
"Tama-chan ...!"" I'm sorry for your worries, my friends ... "Momoka tears while hugging Tamama.  
"We are truly grateful, Big sis Momoka!" Said Haru.  
"Yes, thank you!" Momoka smile.

"Momoka, I'm sorry ...!" said Ura Momoka.  
"Ura!" "Thank God, you're still alive!" Momoka relieved ..  
"It's my fault because I can't help you ..." said Ura Momoka.  
"Ura ..."

Momoka smiled and said it. "You've really helped me was because I was weak you" "But ... a lot of friends I had made me very excited, so I just realized it was not despair!"  
"It's all because Fuyuki-kun and my parents woke me that I am not desperate ...".  
"Momoka ..." "If you want to fight, I'll help ..." Ura Momoka speak slowly.  
"Yes, thank you!" Momoka nodded her head, smiling.

Momoka remember something then, Momoka want to tell something to friends.  
"One we're looking for is called Le Red Bluz is here!"  
"Really?"Everyone blink hear from Momoka that Le Red Bluz still here.  
"Le Red Bluz is here!" Asked Keroro.  
"I heard Le Bluz Red is in the main room Chamber!" Answered Momoka.  
"Then, we had to go to the main chamber room to see him!" Said Giroro.

"No need, here just below us!" Kururu examine the plan's headquarters via his laptop.  
"Leave me!" Angol Moa took a stick crusher.  
Angol Moa preparing to break into the bottom floor with sticks crusher until the hole is open.

Natsumi and her friends go down the main chamber room, then surprised to find Le Bluz Red was sitting in Fuyuki's sword pierced his stomach (evil) in the chair. Apparently Red Le Bluz is a half-robot body and neck filled with many cables attached.  
"Impossible ... he is a Human Android?" Asked Giroro surprised.  
"What happened to him?" Asked Dororo.  
"Looks like someone stabbed the man belly!" Said Koyuki.  
"Who did it?" Said Natsumi.  
"He's really Le Bluz Red?" Asked Keroro curious.

Red Le Bluz opened his eyes, and saw Natsumi and others.  
"So you come from the past ..." "Natsumi, Nishizawa, Koyuki, Angol Moa and Keroro Platoon ..." "It's time I want to tell you about the truth of the past ..."  
"Truth?" "What do you mean?" Said Natsumi.  
"The destruction of the planet Keron, the extinction of the Keron and events of the past was all what I did!" Said Le Red Bluz.

Red Le Bluz will notify to Natsumi and others about the truth of the past. What happens with Red Le Bluz testimony? Next ...

**TO BE CONTI****NUED...**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Truth

Once past that before colonization planet Keron, before it was named Fuyuki Hinata, Ryudo was kid 9-year-old were invited his father into the room Le Red Bluz. In a darkened room, young Ryudo gets nervous when he met with Red Le Bluz. Red Le Bluz is give Ryudo as a leader who will be leading organiasi the age of 13 years for a goal to be achieved. Ryudo's Father intends to replace the name Ryudo be Fuyuki Hinata so that there would extraterrestrials cooperation to control and destroy the enemy planet that included Keron's nation.

After the age of 12 years Ryudo already took the name of Fuyuki Hinata even though he had become heir to his father, who continues his work. Fuyuki (Ryudo) was standing on the porch next to Lilith who become caregivers. There are all the people cheered by screaming. In the crowd of people, there's Rachel, Urda and a pair of twins Lun & Lin who was a child also cheered Fuyuki (Ryudo). Besides them, there is also Ray and Zexen still kids still cheer for Fuyuki (Ryudo). As everyone cheered Ryudo, Ryudo's face quiet and still innocent. In addition Fuyuki (Ryudo), Lilith was with Fuyuki also quiet. Until Fuyuki (Ryudo) now grown-up, there turned into a cruel person and want to control or destroy planets like the Keron though he continued his father's job.

-

After meeting with Red Le Bluz in the form of half-robot, Red Le Bluz will explain all at Natsumi and her friends about the truth behind the past while his actions.

"WHAT?" "All this is your done?" Asked Keroro.  
"What do you mean?" "Why are you telling us?" Said Natsumi.  
"To atone for all my sins ..." replied Red Le Bluz.  
"Your sins?"  
"What happens when our planet destroyed?"

"If you head Norchestem organization, there is my brother and Saburo-senpai, is not it?" "What happened to them?" "Please tell me the truth!" "Did not you want to say to us?"  
"Well ... I'll tell the truth" Le Red Bluz inhaling breath.

"I have ordered my men to attack groups to cause the extinction of the nation Keron" "Beyond the event, before the assault group Keron, I secretly using both arctifikat it"  
"Artifikat?" "You mean ..." said Natsumi.  
"Yes, me and my mens steal second arctifat in the past" said Le Red Bluz.  
"So you stole artifikat Red Noah at the time in the museum space!" Said Giroro.  
"Yeah, me and my men secretly entered the city of aliens to steal artifikat Red Noah!" "We managed to get it so we fled" said Le Red Bluz.

"So you boarded the plane that climbed my mother before an accident!" Said Natsumi.  
"Yes, I hid in the suitcase so as not to get caught!" Said Le Red Bluz.  
"So what happened at the time of the crash," said Natsumi.  
Red Le Bluz say directly that he felt hopeless.

"Desperate?" "Why?" Momoka asked.  
"I am desperate because I was chased by outer space creatures'" Sure enough, it seems that they still pursue! "" I can't feel anything but I have to do that! "Said Le Red Bluz.

"They?" Natsumi asked.  
"Wait, you mean Poyon and Poyan?"  
"I went to the bathroom and pulled two artifikat was willing to sacrifice for the sake of ..." replied Red Le Bluz.  
"Willing to sacrifice?" "What do you mean?"Natsumi so nervous.  
"So you're willing to sacrifice all to use artifikat?" Giroro asked to stutter.  
"Yes, I use two artifikat it to blow up this plane so that the space shuttle explosion also joined by two artifikat that!" Said Le Red Bluz.

Continue, Red Le Bluz explain about the plane crash. "Before the explosion, I was spotted by a woman"  
"The woman?" Asked Giroro blink.  
"She was wearing round glasses and a small, leather jacket, while her face is similar to Fuyuki ..." replied Red Le Bluz.  
"AH!" "That's my mother!" "So the mother who caught you time before the plane crash!" Natsumi become bleak.  
"Right after the explosion, I thought I would die but it turned out I did not die, I just lay on the ground that mess" "Many people are lifeless on the plane in front of my eyes then there is a woman or your mother's dead body ...! "

"SILENCE!" "WHY did you do all this?" "You sacrificed all these people including my mother!" "Why are you all doing?" "For all the despair?" Natsumi is bluffing when she shed tears.  
"How can you live like that?" Asked Keroro.  
"I live like this?" "I made a Human Android by it ..." said Le Red Bluz.  
"By whom?" Asked Giroro.  
"Boss'daddy!" "He offered me a job!" Said Le Red Bluz.  
"What's job?" Asks Dororo.  
"The job is to eradicate the aliens in all the cities!"  
"WHAT?" "Eradicate the extraterrestrials?" Asked Keroro and the others by surprise.  
"Now I understand why you put a trap out for extraterrestrials do not run away" Giroro said.

"Oh yes, I remember I once read about the loss of newspaper space or any victim who was murdered!" "Khu ... khu ..." Kururu said.  
"Since then, I became chairman of the organization that I make named Norchesteim!" "Norchesteim aims to keep the peace but without known I was asked by the boss's father had to start a war!" Said Le Red Bluz.  
"War!" everyone asked.  
"So you're at war with the planets of our nation?" Asked Keroro.

"True, Fuyuki come with youth genius and siblings from another planet to join us!" Said Le Red Bluz.  
"Huh ... Mr. Fuyuki coming?" "No way ..." said Keroro.  
"Saburo-senpai also invold?" Said Natsumi.

Dororo asked Le Red Bluz about what he did during the war.  
Red Le Bluz said he uses two artifikat to destroy the planet Keron.  
"WHAT?" Asked Keroro and the others by surprise.  
"Why?" Keroro grumbled.

Le Bluz Red-faced pale though Keroro grumbling.  
"I now realize in front of my eyes exploded planet Keron incredible, so I was not able to enforce justice against it ..." "What is really justice?" "Or the cause of hostilities?"

"Hii, Pekopen man!" "You bastard!" "You're destroying our planet because of our hostility?"Keroro angry.  
"Keroro!" Said Dororo.  
"You don't know what he was doing on our planet!" "Why these people do all the suffering on us?" Said Keroro.  
Giroro feel can not interfere.

"I can not believe Fuyuki turn out this way ..." "I should be doing conquest Pekopen planet, our planet will not be destroyed!" "I will destroy this planet!" Keroro sorry.

Suddenly Natsumi holding Keroro's neck and then he scolded her.  
"WHY You blame us again!"  
"Hey, Natsumi...!" Koyuki tried to calm down Natsumi.  
"If that's true, it's really boss Sir Fuyuki ..." Keroro said.  
"What did you say?" "You do not understand ...!: Natsumi asked.  
"He did make us as servant Keron nation or the people!" Keroro grumbled.  
Hearing the word Keroro, Momoka so offended.  
"Speak what you!" "He's not Fuyuki, you know!" "He's doing casual to me means he isn't Fuyuki I know!" Said Ura Momoka pull Keroro's cheek with hard.  
"Why are you against us?"

Seeing this, Red Le Bluz so quiet and then say something.  
"Well, you did not understand one another ..." "But your hostility is just the opposite mistake ...!" "The boss wasn't Fuyuki Hinata, but his real name is Ryudo "

Suddenly stopping Keroro fight with Momoka and Natsumi.  
"The mistake that otherwise?" "What do you mean?" Asked Keroro blinks puzzled blinks.  
"Ryudo?" "Who's he?" Momoka asked.  
"The name actually Fuyuki Hinata ..." replied Red Le Bluz.  
"WHAT?" "That BOS is not Fuyuki?" "So that's actually the name of the organization boss?" Asked Keroro surprised with everyone.

-

Everyone was surprised to hear from Le Red Bluz that the actual name of Fuyuki Hinata is Ryudo. Boss wasn't original Fuyuki Hinata.

"Oh, so he's not actually Fuyuki Hinata!"  
"Why is he wearing Fuyuki name?"  
"Before boss's father ordered me to guide his son to become chairman of the leader of the organization when he was a child and the child's name and desired replacement Ryudo as Fuyuki Hinata!" said Le Red Bluz.  
"Why bastard named Fuyuki's name?" Momoka asked the same.  
"Because his father is a bully Ryudo assume Fuyuki Hinata because he is the obstacle ..." said Le Red Bluz.  
"intruder?" "Why?" said Natsumi.  
"What do you mean?" Giroro asked.

"As a nation Keron, you guys really breaking the rules the bill in the nation as well as extraterrestrials Keron UU7 no. 88! "called Le Red Bluz.  
"It seems you know the bill of rules for aliens ..." said Giroro.  
"What is the purpose of the bill, "said Moa curious.  
Kururu explains, "Bill 7 no. 88 it is anyone who invasion or controlling the wrong planet, will you get punishment ... "  
'Why ...?' bill Momoka asked confused.  
"Huh ... I do not understand the purpose ..." Keroro also confused.  
"Why do you say that?" asked Tamama gritted.  
"Why?" asked Giroro do not understand is Le Red Bluz.

"Don't tell me ... do you mean stupid frog and his friends to invasion at planet Earth as wrong planet?" said Natsumi.  
"Exactly ..." replied Red Le Bluz.  
"Jeez ... so this planet isn't Pekopon?" asked Keroro surprised.

Red Le Bluz immediately say that this planet isn't the planet Pekopon who wants invased nation Keron and extraterrestrials. Words that make Natsumi and everyone was very surprised at all. Why a planet Pekopen not Planet Earth?

-

Fuyuki (evil) climbed into a giant robot 'Gullen Falcon' to come out of the compound. Although the troops left the base by plane or car, motorcycle and robot. Rachel has not come out because she examined around headquarters. Urda and army uses robots to bring goods purposes. Looking at his headquarters, Fuyuki (evil) smiled sarcastically, saying that he is the master of the universe that would have the universe and their own country.

There are forgotten in the compound. In a special room where Momoka tortured, suddenly the rubble of the building is open, there was Lilith rose again.

"Who did it?" "I won't forgive you ..." Lilith-faced anger.  
Lilith out of the room, then saw soldiers running around in a hurry with a sense of wonder.  
She asked a soldier who came.  
"Hey, what happened?" "Where is Mr. Fuyuki?" Lilith in a weak state.  
"He said all must leave this headquarters on the orders of the boss, he's gone on the robot!" "You must also leave this headquarters," said a soldier was passing.  
"WHAT?" "Leaving the headquarters?" Asks Lilith at all surprised.

After the soldiers left, Lilith back into the room Fuyuki (evil) where Alisa dependent. Lilith was surprised to see many planes as well as the robots left their posts through that window. Lilith felt shock at all because she thinks that if he left. Then Lilith knelt down and cried.  
"WHY did I turn out this way?" "Why would I leave?" Asked Lilith approached the glass window.

-

Keroro and the others were very surprised after hearing the explanation from Le Red Bluz that planet earth is not this planet Pekopon.  
"Planet earth is not pekopen?" "Why?" Asked Giroro confused.  
"Do not joke ... how could the planet is not Pekopen!" Said Keroro.  
"Huh ... do you not see that?" Asked Le Red Bluz.  
"What do you mean?"  
"If he had to tell you ..."  
"Eh?" "What do you mean?" Keroro asked staring at Le Red Bluz.

"I understand the hidden intention that!" "This place is no place like ...!" said Natsumi.  
"Oh, that's right!" "I heard the same word ..." said Koyuki.  
"True, in this proverb, a place that is not a place like Pekopen not mean the planet earth because 'Pekopon'" said Le Red Bluz.  
"Glek ... so we were wrong enemy?" Asked Keroro.  
"Yes, your friend is still the original planet earth is not Pekoponians ..." said Le Red Bluz.

"Impossible ... I do not understand!" "According to the map, this planet is the planet Pekopen but why this is not a planet Pekopen!" Giroro disbelief.

"Can't you see that?" Le Red Bluz asked.  
"Eh?" "What do you mean?" Tamama confused, did not catch the Red Le Bluz.  
Red Le Bluz has shown towards the old cabinet.  
Natsumi went to open an old cupboard and found an ancient map.  
"What's this?"

"That map is actually written by long-keron" Bluz Red Le replied.  
"What!" "The map was written Keron nation?" Asked Keroro has shown.  
Natsumi gave the map to Keroro, then Keroro read the map together with its members.  
"Huh ... that ..." cried Tamama mouth wide open.  
The map image is actually a planet Pekopon roughly away from the earth,  
"Is that really ...?" asked Giroro planet.

"I do not understand why the earth is considered 'Pekopon'?" Natsumi asked.  
"Because the earth has the name 'Pekopon' but 'Pekopon' is another planet" Le Red Bluz explained.  
"Why ...?" Keroro read a map.  
Red Le Bluz explain the Keroro and its members, "the old days many extraterrestrials own their own naming planets but you do not know a lot of different planets" "Has anyone ever told you about it?"

"Why, what do you mean?" Asked Giroro confused.  
"Glek ... wait!" "I understand now!" Natsumi realized.  
"What?" Koyuki asked to blink.  
"Fuyuki!" "I think my brother, Fuyuki already know in the beginning!" Said Natsumi.  
"WHAT?" Asked Keroro and the others.

"Yes, Fuyuki already knew from the beginning ..." said Le Red Bluz.  
"Impossible ... Fuyuki-dono already know that planet earth is not the targeted Pekopen planet extraterrestrials!"  
"I remember way back when Fuyuki said we trip to the island villa before parting with Keroro Platoon!" "I saw his face was always serious when Fuyuki view overlooking the ocean but I'm not at all aware ..." Momoka said.

"Why Fuyuki not let us know if this planet is not Pekopen" said Natsumi.  
"I do not understand why Fuyuki hide secrets that he knew of us?" Asked Giroro confused.  
"Wait, not just Fuyuki, there is one more well known!" Said Le Red Bluz.  
"One more?" Said Natsumi.  
"A young genius who realized that proverb is meant Fuyuki"  
"Who are young geniuses," asked Giroro.  
"You mean Saburo-senpai?" Said Natsumi.  
Giroro realize that if Saburo-senpai already know, probably knew it was Donny.  
"Glek ... why had he not say?" Koyuki asked in surprise.  
"I do not understand why Fuyuki and Saburo-senpai hiding secrets from us?" Natsumi asked, confused.  
"I think you should find the answer to the truth of the keywords Fuyuki's reason to hide the secret from you guys" said Le Red Bluz.  
"So what happened on Fuyuki and Saburo-senpai!" Said Natsumi.

Red Le Bluz silent. Natsumi kept asking Red Le Bluz on Fuyuki and Saburo-senpai.  
"Behind the war of 22 years ago ..." Le Red Bluz directly.  
"Behind the war on twenty-two years ago?" Said Natsumi.  
Red Le Bluz admit that behind the war that is all our deeds!"  
"WHAT?" "All warfare is to act behind you?" Asked Giroro.  
"Why?" Said Natsumi.

"No I wrote, there is that no wants Keron and all the aliens ..." replied Red Le Bluz.  
"What!" "Who wants it?" Asked Giroro.  
"Ryudo's dad ..." replied Red Le Bluz.  
Red Le Bluz admitted during the war, he secretly intercepted so that Fuyuki know everything behind it.  
"Impossible ... Fuyuki-dono know all?" Asked Keroro.  
"I do not personally understand why Fuyuki does not tell us?" Asked Natsumi did not understand.  
"Why did the previous chairman Ryudo have been wanting this?" Dororo asked.

"Before Ryudo crowned Fuyuki Hinata, Ryudo's father ordered us to destroy the residence Nishizawa first ..." said Le Red Bluz.  
"WHAT?" "You are attacking my house!" "So you killed my parents!" Momoka said.  
"My mind is still full of suffering and pain!" "Time after attack at Nishizawa's house, I found a blue-haired young man and like the girl was severely injured and critically ..."  
"Huh ... that's my dad!" "You do to her?" Momoka asked blinking and are bleak.  
Red Le Bluz has admitted he did not do.  
"Then who did?" Momoka asked.

"Actually I did not kill your father, but I intend to help him but I felt I could not because if I was an enemy or not ..." "But ..." said Le Red Bluz.

-

In Red Le Bluz's past, Momoka's father was dead shot by the head of the organization's leader, Ryudo's dad. Momoka's father before him were shot. He glanced behind him, there was a chief leader smiled sardonically.

-

After hearing from Le Red Bluz, Momoka so shocked at all.  
"My father was murdered by the father of the bastard!" "I do not believe ..." Momoka shock once when covering his mouth with both hands.  
"Momoka ..." Natsumi said.  
"Momochi ..." Tamama also shock.  
"THEN WHY My mother was murdered before he was killed?" Momoka asked.

Le Bluz Red explains, "Your mother is the strongest person at all, we take into account ..." "Therefore, I am sending men to disguise a waitress who works at your house to kill your mother ..!" "His wife had died since you disappeared. .. ".  
"Huh ... so you who gave poison to my mother!" Momoka asked.  
"I did not do, but there are intentionally giving poison pill to your mother ..."  
Tamama asked, "What!" "The servant who would poison Momochi's mom?" "Why Momochi's mom should be killed?"

"She was strong but he did not know the poison pill is a drug which is fatal to a strong fighter ..." "The drug was able to kill your mother ..." said Le Red Bluz.  
"NO!" WHY You all did to my parents! "" I will not forgive all the people of my parents! "Momoka asked histeries.  
"Momochi ..." said Tamama.  
"So Momoka's mother was killed first is your ambition so that you can easily attack Nishizawa house!"  
"Then why did you become chairman of the organization Norchestam?" "Up to involve my little brother, Saburo senpai and the other into your organization!"

"Actually, I became head of the organization's chairman Norchestam so Fuyuki joining the organization!" "I realize that the goal he is joining the investigation!" "He also knew exactly what I did and my identity" Le Red Bluz explained.  
"Huh ... Mr. Fuyuki know what you did behind the war?" Asked Keroro.  
"Who are you really?" Asked Giroro.  
Red Le Bluz said he is a person from Pekopon who becomes the main enemy aliens.

"WHAT?" "YOU People Pekopen?" Asks everyone by surprise.  
"True, there are parts Pekopen who lived on this earth to oversee all aliens who will come to earth!" Said Le Red Bluz.

"When the destruction of the planet Keron, Fuyuki was too late to save the planet Keron, he said that to me!" "He asked me that why I have to destroy the planet Keron's why he said also that all the innocent lives destroyed in the planet Keron!" "He blames me. .. "said Le Red Bluz.  
"So Mr. Fuyuki save the planet Keron?" "So I thought ...!"" Sir Fuyuki ... "Keroro said.  
"Keroro ..." said Pururu.

"After the dissolution of the organization Norchestam, I re-joined the organization Ryudo's father!" "I decided to become a captain in the organization Darkness Kingdoms, then run a job!"  
"Running task" said Natsumi.  
"Yeah, after the war against the planet Keron, we immediately run the task to create a new world ..."

"Creating a new world?" Asked Keroro.  
Red Le Bluz said, "We came out of the earth by using sophisticated rockets to find the source of that power ..."  
"Source of strength?" Asks Dororo.  
"Then we found the head of a giant robot that floats in space that!" Said Le Red Bluz.  
"The head of a giant robot?" Said Natsumi.  
"Right, apparently similar to the mask but admitted he was the head of 'Mask of Satan' and he said that he would take revenge on the five Keron who beat him!" Said Le Red Bluz.

Hearing the words of Le Red Bluz, Giroro panic.  
"What is it, Giroro?" Asked Pururu.  
"Impossible ... no way he ..." Giroro tense.  
"Why?" Asked Keroro.  
"You do not know 'devil masks'?" "You remember Syurara?" Asked Giroro.  
Syurara is Keroro Platoon's enemy who had possessed Shirara,Pururu's little friend.

It made Keroro and the others shocked once and then ...  
"Who's that Syurara?" Asked Keroro suddenly curious.  
It makes others feel very tranquil.  
"The period you do not know ...?" asked Pururu annoyed.  
"Isn't it supposed to mask the devil has destroyed us but why the devil mask can come back?" Dororo asked in surprise.  
"The Mask of Satan do anything to you?" Asked Giroro.

"He promised that he would give power to us, he asked us to do the things he wanted to get a source of strength!" Said Le Red bluz.  
"What did he want?" Said Natsumi.

"He asked me to suck power from Angolis Roi, the king of terror for him!" Said Le Red bluz.  
"WHAT?" "Roi Angolis?" Asked Keroro surprised.  
"Isn't that my father!" "What are you doing to my father?" Asked Moa shock.  
"Why do you targeted Moa-dono's father?"  
"The devil mask, Roi Angolis is a source of strength ..." "We are using Crystal Tear large by using two arstiek it for making power Roi Angolis sucked so Rois Angolis weak!"

"So what happened with Miss Moa's Dad?" Asked Keroro.  
"He died from loss of power ..." Bluz Red Le replied directly.  
It made Moa very shocked at all.  
"Impossible ... my father die?" "Supercharge!" Moa out her tears.  
Moa raised cane crusher, saying that she would destroy the planet.  
"Intensive ... she really serious?" Tamama panic.  
Natsumi tried to stop Moa the conduct. "Moa-chan, Don't do it!"

Moa suddenly collapsed and lost consciousness, apparently Pururu in the form of a girl who deliberately make Moa unconscious so as not to destroy the planet Earth.  
"That was close ..." Keroro relieved because it was almost dead  
"Poor Moa ..." Pururu feel compassion when handling a faint shoulder Moa.  
"Supercharge, you take Moa-dono's father forces and make Miss Moa so sad, you know!" Keroro bully the Red Le Bluz.  
"Stupid frog ...!" said Natsumi.

Giroro asked, "What Angolis's strength will be given to mask the devil?"  
"With that, we created a clone of the mask the demon spirit in the lab!" Said Le Red Bluz.  
"Cloning?"  
"It could be our main enemy ...?" thought Kururu.  
It turns out that cloning is the enemy of Keroro Platoon, Lizeze Platoon.  
"WHAT?" Asked Keroro and the others at all surprised.

In the lab, the tubes contain water that had broken. There are messy glass everywhere. Tubes where Lizeze Platoon was empty. Where are they?

-

Rachel went to the Le Red Bluz's room to view the Red Le Bluz. But there's Natsumi and others. Rachel hid behind a wall beside the door.  
"What are they doing?" "Why are they there?"  
Rachel holds her weapon as a precaution.

-

"So you create a clone of the mask devil like Lizeze and others?" said Giroro.  
"Apparently they are creations of the devil mask, then they will kill us all ..." said Dororo.  
"Oh yes, I remember!" "Last I saw they were in the tubes!" Momoka said.  
"Really?"  
Momoka nodded her head "Yes, they restored ..."  
"WHAT?" "No way!" "Do not they have been killed by the explosion that created Kururu?" asked Keroro panic.

"Their bodies almost broken, but we to restore them ..." said Le Red Bluz.  
"Movements?" asked Giroro.  
"What is a mutation?" asked Keroro confused.

Kururu explain the mutation is a high level of evolutionary development.  
"Then, after the mutation, they will be strong!" Natsumi asked anxiously.  
"Nothing can be left ..." said Giroro.

"Too bad I did not do anything" Le Red Bluz closed his eyes.  
"What the hell!" "A lot of people stay here to die for the actions you all!" "What you run away!" Natsumi angry.  
"Is that cause us any hostile?" Asked Keroro too.  
Red Le Bluz said, "You know why you're elected?" "Because you are all knights Angels even Keroro Platoon also selected"  
"You know we are the Knights Angels who chosed by Asasa" Giroro said.

Le Bluz Red states, he knew he had long since learned it.  
"Actually you are chosen because one of you is always responsible for this future"  
"Huh ... responsibility?" "What do you mean?" Momoka asked.  
"Why us?" Natsumi asked.  
Red Le Bluz say, one of the players selected are actually the future.

It makes Keroro and his big surprise.  
"What!" "Actual perpetrator of this future is among us?" Said Natsumi denied.  
"Supercharge!" "You're talking nonsense!" Keroro said angrily.

"No, according to the book's Razaza, only in the future one person responsible for this" Red Le Bluz explained.  
"Huh .. you know Razaza legendary yes!"

"Indeed, but it was your fault because many people who are innocent victims of atrocities from all your responsibility!" "On the planet Keron and other planets are also victims of violence because of your responsibility!" Said Natsumi.  
"Miss Natsumi ..." Keroro said.  
"Natsumi ..." said Giroro.  
"Hm, this is my fault because I'm not responsible!" "That I became a body like this ..." "I think Ryudo not deserve to be rulers due to selfishness"

"Oh yes, where did you find Alisa, our friend," said Natsumi.  
"Alisa?" "Who's that?" Asked Le Red Bluz.  
"Do not know?" "She's on display like a statue!" Said Koyuki.  
"Oh yes it is!" Called Le Red Bluz.

Red Le Bluz said Alisa in a state of rigid discovered by spacecraft in outer space in a few years ago.  
"Why Alisa to be like this?" "She's not a statue or a doll!"Natsumi said.  
"Indeed, the girl never spoke any word but she just called on the name 'Fuyuki' ONLY!" Said Le Red Bluz.  
Giroro asked, "I want to ask you, Red Le Bluz!" "What to do with her companion's boss?"  
"Lilith mean yes?" "Well, your question is so ...!"  
"Why?" Giroro feel do not understand what was meant by Le Red Bluz.  
Red Le Bluz say, Lilith is a duplicate of Alisa. It makes Natsumi and her friends surprised at all.

Lilith walked in strange circumstances. "Why would I leave?" "Why does the boss always?"  
Suddenly an explosion came up behind Lilith.  
"Ha ... ha ... impossible ... the time I abandoned ...?"  
Lilith suddenly very angry. "I hate you, village girl!".

"Lilith is a duplicate Alisa!" "Impossible!" Said Natsumi.  
"I understand why she was like behavior Alisa!" Said Giroro.  
"Yeah, once Alisa tercopy associated with Lilith who created" Le said Red Bluz.  
"She's Alisa?" "No way ..." Keroro amazed.  
Kururu explains, "There's no way she is a duplicate Alisa ..." "The woman named Lilith does not look like Alisa!" "Keep in mind, Nebula never say Alisa is a doll at the beginning while Lilith is a Human Andriod!" "I think Lilith not similar to Alisa, but she was only imitating Alisa's movement!"

"Is it really the truth behind the past" said Koyuki surprised.  
"Impossible ..." Haru said.  
"Then why did she become fake Fuyuki's companion?" Momoka asked.  
"She was like a nanny and co ..." replied Red Le Bluz.  
"Nanny!" "Impossible ...!"everyone said.

Red Le Bluz stated, "Yes, Ryudo's father wanted his son to become Fuyuki Hinata to be master of the universe in a way to follow in his footsteps!" "He replaces his son's name, Ryudo be Fuyuki Hinata to disrupt the planet and confess his deeds to all the planets that he knew! "  
"WHAT!" "WHY bastard's father makes Fuyuki Hinata as the name of slander?" Momoka asked.  
"So Fuyuki false slandering Fuyuki-dono's name makes me distrustful of my own!" "Grr ... damn it!" "Look out!" Keroro angry.

"There's what I asked last!" "What happened to my brother and Saburo-senpai?".  
"Fuyuki is the only my brother ..." Natsumi pleaded with sobs. The crying was making Le Red Bluz so little affected.  
Finally, Red Le Bluz feel relented and then he would tell the truth.  
"Actually, Fuyuki trapped somewhere ..."  
"WHAT?" "My brother was framed?"  
"Yeah, right" "He was thrown into a place, so never again"  
"WHAT?" "Where is Mr. Fuyuki?" Asked Keroro.  
"Actually, not just Fuyuki course, there are with him as his wife and son are also thrown into a place!" Said Le Red Bluz.  
"His wife and son as well?" Momoka asked.  
"Then, Saburo, too?" Asks Kururu.  
"Yes ... after Fuyuki and his family ..." said Le Red Bluz.

"When there loss of Fuyuki and his family?" Said Natsumi.  
Bluz Red Le replied, "About 3 years ago ..."  
"Where is Mr. Fuyuki?" Asked Keroro.  
"They're in Pekopen ..." replied Red Le Bluz.  
"They're in Pekopen?" "How are we able to Pekopen?" Said Natsumi.  
Keroro asked Le Red Bluz about where the real Pekopon.  
"There's only only one who can go to Pekopen ..." replied Red Le Bluz.  
"Really?"Natsumi blinking.  
"Yeah, Gullen Falcon!" Said Le Red Bluz.  
"Gullen Falcon?" "What's that?"Koyuki said.  
"Oh, the giant robot!" Keroro remember.  
Giroro asked, "Really?"  
"Yeah, right!" "I saw it when I'm here!"

Red Le Bluz commemorate Natsumi and her friends to stop him because Fuyuki (Ryudo) intends to destroy the planet.  
"WHAT?" "He is destroying the planet?" Asked Keroro and the others panicked.  
"Why did he do it?" Said Koyuki.  
Bluz Red Le replied, "He does not need this planet again, then he would make his own planet!"  
"Grr ... how dare he have the heart to do it!" Momoka angry.  
"We do not have time to stop him!" Said Natsumi.  
"Before that, you have to go to the nearest library to find a cabinet box," said Le Red Bluz.

Suddenly there is an exploded behind the wall. It made Keroro and the others at all surprised. Apparently behind the wall filled with secondhand smoke explosion was Lilith appeared with red eyes was very scary at all.

Lilith appears in front of Natsumi and others.  
"Isn't she destroyed my Tamama Impact while saving Momochi?" Asked Tamama panic.  
"The creature is she?" Giroro carrying weapons.

"Mr. Fuyuki is Ryudo?" "No way ... He is a great Fuyuki!" Lilith looked angry.  
"Speak what you!" "He Fuyuki fake, you know!" Ura Momoka angry.  
"Speak what you guys!" "You said Fuyuki fake!" "You liar!" "My lord Why not Fuyuki?" Asked Lilith.  
"Wait, she's a duplicate Alisa ..." "What do we do?" Asked Tamama.

"Lilith, did you accompany the boss?" Asked Le Red Bluz.  
"So you betrayed my master, in favor of them!" "You dare to lie to my lord!" Said Lilith.  
"No, you're wrong ..." said Le Red Bluz.  
"Grr ... I kill you!" Lilith approached Red Le Bluz.  
Then she strangled Red Le Bluz's head.  
"Hey, what are you doing?" "Stop, Lilith!" Le Red Bluz say when Lilith strangle him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Said Natsumi.  
When Le Red bluz strangled, he said at Natsumi and others must be careful in directly. Suddenly, Red Le Bluz's head broken off after strangled and then his head thrown by Lilith down the floor. Seeing a terrible thing, all everyone hid their faces.

"Turn you ..." Lilith glanced to Natsumi and others.  
"Ih, we will fight her" Giroro prepare his weapons.  
"But she's very strong ..." Haru said.  
"What we have to go stop the boss is?" Asked Talolo.  
"Right ..." Natsumi said.  
"It will not let you stop my lord!" Lilith growl.

"You'd better go, let me against her!" Said Ura Momoka.  
"Momoka?" Said Natsumi and others.  
"You must go to stop the bastard!" "Let me deal with her!" "I'll revenge for Yoshidaira-san!"

"Don't worry about me!" "I'm doing for the Fuyuki!" "Fuyuki wants us all do you want to save the planet in Fuyuki nor those we love!" Momoka is smile.  
"Momoka ..." Natsumi said.  
Natsumi understand Momoka's words, then let her fight against Lilith. "Be careful!" "If it is completed, immediately following a yes!"  
"Yes!" Said Momoka held up her thumb.  
"Momochi, beware!" "Don't die so!" Said Tamama.  
"Thank you but don't worry me!" Momoka nodded her head and smiled.  
"Sis, do not lose!" Haru support Momoka.  
"Thank you, Haru!"  
Finally Natsumi and the others will soon leave Le Red Bluz's room. 

When Natsumi and others out of the room, Lilith intends to pursue them because she could not let them go, but Momoka stop her.  
"I will not let you catch my friends, I'll fight with you again!"

"Huh ... you are not my type!" Called Lilith.  
"Indeed, rather than duplicate Alisa you like it or not!" Said Ura Momoka.  
"What did you say?" Asked Lilith.  
Began the great battle between Momoka and Lilith. Who wins in the bout that?

Keroro and the others went looking for the central library.  
"Where is the central library?" Asked Giroro.  
"According to this map, the central library headquarters is in the middle of this!" Kururu is pointing to his laptop.  
They found that the central library.  
"There is!" "We're looking for cabinet box that says Red Le Bluz!"  
They went in search box to find a closet cabinet box among a display of books.  
"That's it!" Haru find a very large closet this box.

"It seems locked ..." Natsumi said.  
"Move over, Natsumi!" Command Giroro.  
Giroro shoot wardrobe box so that the cabinet box is finally opened. The contents of cabinets that boss is a book of ancient records and maps.  
"Books and records of this ancient map," said Natsumi bring both.

Suddenly Moa wake up now.  
"Where am I?" Asked Moa realized.  
"You okay?" Asked Pururu.  
"Miss Moa, sorry ...!"" We are sorry ... "said Keroro.  
"It's okay, my heart hurt ..." Moa shook her head when wiping her eyes.  
"Miss Moa ..."

"The book records what this is?" Said Koyuki see notebook.  
"I do not know ..." Natsumi replied when examining the notes.  
"Ah!" "That's ...!" exclaimed Natsumi surprised to find something in a notebook.  
There Fuyuki Hinata's name is on the record books.  
"This is Fuyuki's book notes ...?" Natsumi tried to view a detailed logbook.  
There are assorted creatures UMA picture in notebook.  
"The pictures are strange creatures ..." Natsumi said confused.  
"Ah, wait!" "I remember these pictures!" "" I never talked with Mr. Fuyuki about the creatures UMA! "Answered Keroro.

Natsumi said, "Sure enough, my brother liked the creatures UMA!" "Well then, this book owned the original Fuyuki?"  
"Why is there an ancient map," said Giroro bring an ancient map.  
Giroro read a map that has never seen. "What's this?"  
"Strange, I thought I had never seen anything like this!" Keroro confused view the map.  
"For what this notebook and the ancient map this saved," said Natsumi.

"Maybe it was used as guidance material truth," asked the someone is suddenly came.  
"Who's that?" Asked Giroro holding a gun.

Apparently Rachel appeared in front of the front of Natsumi and others.  
"Hey, who are you?"Koyuki is holding the knife.  
"You ...!"" You're going to fight us? "Asked Giroro.  
"Well, I'm not the type who likes to fight, as you expect!" "Oh yes, my name is Rachel, commander!" Replied Rachel.  
"What do you mean?" Said Koyuki.

"You don't worry, I won't to attack you, just talking ..."Rachel replied.  
"Speak what you are!" "Why do you talk to us?" Said Koyuki.  
"I've just heard your conversation and Mr. Red Bluz, so I'm aware of the truth ..." "I'm not Pekoponian attacking you but ordinary human being!" "Why, your name Natsumi Hinata, Fuyuki lord's old sister, isn't?"  
"Huh?" "You know my brother?" Said Natsumi.  
"Back when I was 8 years have met with Mr. Fuyuki" replied Rachel.  
"You too?" Said Koyuki.  
"Yes, not only me, there Urda and a pair of younger twin sisters ever know!" Replied Rachel.  
"What do you mean?" Said Natsumi.  
Rachel explains, "We don't really remember anything about Fuyuki Hinata, but we were wrong because Fuyuki Hinata different ..."

"Fuyuki Hinata given to Ryudo that our boss is provided by his father!" Said Rachel.  
"Then, you mean people who put the name of my brother!" Said Natsumi.  
Rachel explains, "True ..." "He is the the trap Fuyuki so as not to disrupt the plan!" "So now I realize the truth that issued the Red Bluz!"  
"Hii ... so damned well off as Fuyuki Hinata gave name to the bastard son!" Cried Keroro angry.  
"I can't forgive these people tarnish the name of my brother!" Natsumi is furious.  
"I remember that notebook that brought Fuyuki" "Before Mr. Fuyuki was framed, he gave the book to Mr. Red Bluz!" Said Rachel.  
"Because he knows our arrival, he kept a notebook for future awaits us!" Said Natsumi.

"You'd better stop him ..." Rachel said.  
"Huh?"Natsumi said.  
"Otherwise, he will destroy this planet by using Gullen Falcon to 'do' ritual!" Rachel explains.

Natsumi asked,"Rituals?" "What do you mean?"  
Rachel said the ritual was to make the planet is destroyed. It makes Natsumi and her friends surprised at all.  
"What did you say?" "False Fuyuki blow up the planet?" Said Natsumi.  
"Impossible ... so I understand now ..." Keroro tense.  
"We do not have time to stop him before it's too late!" Giroro cried aloud.

"The boss is in the north ...!" said Rachel directly.  
"Huh ... he is at north?" Asked Moa.  
"Huh ... how can we trust you?" Giroro hardly believe it.  
"I so believe her ..." said Dororo.  
"I think my eyes more trust her ..." said Koyuki.  
"We're going to ride what?" Asked Talolo.  
"If you want to the north, the remainder of the fastest jet in room number 27 ..."Rachel replied.  
Now Natsumi and her friends left Rachel at the central library.

After Natsumi and all the people left in the library, she was silent herself in that library.  
"They're gone ..."  
Rachel will go after boss with a private plane.

In room number 27, Keroro and the others found two very large plane once.  
"Let's get on a plane!" Said Keroro.

Suddenly there is a shoot one of the plane so the plane was blown up. It makes Keroro and his friends shocked.  
"Glek ... who did?" Asked Keroro panic.

Giroro felt bad weather.  
"Don't tell me ..."

Apparently there Lizeze Platoon there! They were more terrifying than different. It seems Lizeze Platoon into a terrifying creature and their bodies filled with strange tattoos. Was Keroro Platoon able to defeat Lizeze Platoon's formidable than different? Finally Natsumi and her friends know truth that Fake Fuyuki Hinata and boss of organtation Darkness Kingdoms's identitay is Ryudo! Next ...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	20. Chapter 20

Story 20: Battle with Enemy. Don't Give up!

A few weeks ago on the planet Keron (past), Garuru, Giroro's older brother came into the study's chief shaman Asasa to meet him.  
"Thanks for coming to you" Garuru raised one hand.  
"I accept ..." "What can we help you?" Asked the chairman Asasa.

The requested Garuru is allowed Garuru Platoon to go into a future where the Keroro Platoon is located. It made the chairman Asasa surprised.  
"You can't ..."  
Garuru said, "I know you mean but I feel there's something wrong with my brother and the other"  
Chairman of the shaman Asasa still think the right decision. What's their decision to Garuru.

-

Keroro and the others are often faced with the main enemy is Lizeze Platoon.  
"They're always away from the different ..." said Koyuki.  
"They seem not Keronian ... but they're monsters!" Said Giroro.

Lizeze show sharper claws, "Haha ... we will revenge on you!" "We will kill you without mercy!"  
"Haha ... black frog!" "It would be cleansed you!" Beriri cruel.  
"We have to compete to determine who wins!" Said Jishosho.  
"Khe Khe ... ... the four-eyes, your skills really great yes but you can't beat me!" Keruru sounds strange laughter ..

"What we have to go stop the evil boss?" Asked Talolo.  
"I do not know ..." said Natsumi.  
"Natsumi, you better go the same friends!" "Anyway you have to stop Fuyuki fake!" "Keroro, Pururu, you also go with them!" Said Giroro.  
"But what about you?" Asked Pururu.  
"Don't worry, I'm just fine!"  
"All right, I'll go because I wanted to fight the bastard!" Tamama very emotional.

Natsumi has allowed Giroro and others, but she told them must be vigilant.  
"Leave it to us, you go make it snappy!" Said Giroro.  
Natsumi and friends into the jet.  
Lizeze see it even though he could not let Natsumi and her friends ride a jet plane, then he jumped into the jet to destroy it but Giroro able to stop Lizeze's attack withstand.

"You ...!" Lizeze said.  
"It will not let you do it!" Said Giroro.  
Lizeze jump backwards to the rear.  
"Beat us first if you want to pursue those people!" Said Dororo holding a knife.  
"Haha ... alright!" Lizeze sly laugh.  
"What the hell you laugh weird!" "I will defeat you!" Giroro up blood.  
Jet aircraft had climbed Natsumi and the other is still running and will exit from this airport.

"Hehe ... I guess we can't promised….Haha!" Cried Lizeze.  
"What did you say?" Asked Giroro surprised.

Suddenly there are wheels that fly and attack with gunfire. The shot was making noise around it so that the jet plane jet was rocked. In jet aircraft, Keroro and the others panic.  
"Natsumi!"Giroro panic once.  
"Koyuki-dono!" Called Dororo.  
Kururu said, "Looks like the wheels are controlled one of them ..."  
Apparently right wheels are controlled by Keruru.  
"Grrr ... damn you!" Giroro looks angry.

Jet plane stuck in the wheels attacks.  
"Natsumi, wait for me!" Giroro trying to help Natsumi.  
But Lizeze blocking Giroro then hit Giroro's face so Giroro fell to the floor.  
"Haha ... would we not let you, too!"  
"Damn ...!"

Dororo going to stop the attack wheels but Jishosho throw kunai knives then Dororo avoid the attack.  
"What the hell!"  
"We must fight!"  
"The apparently you do not understand!"

Tamama and Beriri often dealing with more serious. Begin the fight Tamama and Beriri filled by workers inside.  
"I'll defeat you!"  
"CIAAT!" "I will not lose!"

"... Khe Khe Khe ... ... it's too fun ...!" Keruru use computers to control the wheels.  
Suddenly, the wheels stopped and then fell. It made Keruru surprised.  
"What happened?"  
Apparently all acts Kururu. Kururu deliberately turn off the wheels through a laptop.

After the wheels were not moving, Natsumi and others get a chance to escape. Finally, Jet aircraft can still fly after leaving the airport.  
"We got away!" "You could say, we are safe from dangerous situations?" Says Moa.  
"We have to go looking for the boss as soon as possible!" Pururu driving Jet aircraft  
"What about the others?"Natsumi asked.  
"Do not worry, they can handle it!" Said Pururu.  
"Hm, that's right ...!" Natsumi cried.  
Natsumi hope Giroro and his friends weren't injured.

"They get away!"Keruru said.  
"No, let them go!" "Later they will know!"Lizeze through the speaker device.  
"They're gone, you can not catch them again!" Said Giroro.

Lizeze smiled sarcastically and said that for him it does not matter anymore.  
"What do you mean?" "Why smiles like that?" Asked Giroro.  
Lizeze said they wanted to show their strength.  
"What do you mean?" "Power?"  
"I'll show our strength ..."

Lizeze began to instruct its members to make plans.  
"What are they doing?" Asked Tamama confused.  
"Looks like they'll do ..." Kururu thought.  
"I have a bad feeling here" Dororo feel tense.

========

Fuyuki (evil) control robot Gullen Falcon to fly. Suddenly Urda tells Fuyuki (evil) that Natsumi and friends to catch up.  
"How?" "We have to stop them?" asked Urda through mic tool.  
"Well, then, you must stop them!" said Fuyuki (evil) directly.  
"Well, sir!" "I'll have all men to attack them" Urda nodded her head.

===========

Lizeze and its members began to turn into a horrible creature.  
"GRROAAR!" Lizeze when transformed into half-man-like creature and a long tail. Beriri turned into such a big man when he is big-bodied and muscular. Jishosho transformed into a horned creature and handed sword form. While Keruru turned into a hideous creature form a giant robot. The things that make Giroro and his friends panicked and shocked once.  
"It is impossible ...!" Tamama eye blink.  
"They changed shape!" "Strength is more powerful than ever!" Dororo surprised.  
"Huh ... They not Keronin but they're monster!" Giroro in horror.  
"The strength of their very high and scary ..." "They have the strength that comes from the Mois, Mois's father and masks devil ..." Kururu is reviewing the situation Lizeze pletoon using anaylze.  
"Damn ...!"  
"What do we do?" asked Tamama nervous.  
Whether they can face is transformed Lizeze Platoon.

===========

At the time of day, rain and cloudy weather is black, jet aircraft was climbed Natsumi and her friends are still flying.  
"How long hours we will find Fuyuki fake it?" asked Keroro.  
"About 2.5 hours ...!" presumably Pururu said.  
"Should we must act immediately!" said Natsumi.  
Koyuki suddenly heard a noise something. "Wait, I hear the sound of there!"  
"What!" said Natsumi.  
"Look ahead!" Koyuki shows.

Natsumi and her friends saw from the front there is a group-owned jet that men will attack them.  
"Damn ... a lot of enemy planes!"  
They shoot the jet climbed Natsumi, so it avoids the jet plane with gunfire from the group velocity.

Suddenly the robot forces who came here to shoot the jet direction, but the jet was almost attacked by a robot army gunfire.  
"Shit ... if not, we definitely under siege" Keroro panic.  
"What do we do?" Haru asked.

Pururu asks Natsumi driving a jet aircraft because she intends to intervene.  
"Huh ... what about you?" Natsumi asked.  
"I'm fine!" Pururu said.  
"I also come with you!" says Moa. Moa asked Keroro to let her fight together with Pururu.  
"Yes, but be careful!" Natsumi and Keroro nodded head.  
"Yes!" Pururu smile, nodded head.

Moa turned into what it actually is, Angol Mois. Although Pururu turned into a figure pink haired girl.  
"Leave me, you go yes!" "Be careful, uncle!"  
They both came out of the plane jet and ready to deal with the army of robots and jet aircraft.  
Natsumi is driving the plane jet with a speed that even though the rest of the army in pursuit of their aircraft.

===========

Giroro dealing with Lizeze which turned into a hideous creature. Giroro use a gun to attack Lizeze, but Lizeze easy to avoid the bullets attack.  
"It's easy to avoid?" "Being what he ...!" Giroro said.

Lizeze began clawing to Giroro, then Giroro straight away by using rolling .. Giroro cheek was almost injured by scratches.  
"Shit ...!" Giroro touching blood, then saw blood.  
"Death to you!" Lizeze roars when scratching.  
Giroro trying to avoid a claw attack Lizeze property.  
"Hehe ... you're always calculating yes but there is a mistake!"  
"What did you say?" Asked Giroro complaining.

Suddenly Lizeze's tail struck Giroro's face so hard that Giroro fall. Giroro tried to stand with his situation limp.  
"I did not realize he had a tail ..."  
"Hahaha ...!" Lizeze sly laugh.  
"Hii ... he sucks!" Giroro glare.  
"Whether I can beat him?" "How do I beat him?"

Tamama all-out fight with Beriri a tangible muscular creature. The fight they are very dahysat. Tamama expend energy and his body filled with energy rays while Beriri also put out energy.  
"I'II defeat you!" Tamama-faced emotion.  
"He .. he ... I tell you can't beat me!" Beriri chuckled.  
"Huh ... what's funny?" Asked Tamama sorry.  
"You're a first-class frog is less fighting ..." replied the smirking Beriri.

Those words make Tamama so offended.  
"CAUTION YOU!" Tamama began to fight.  
"AAUMM!" Beriri as he patted his chest.  
Begin the fight they are very dahysat once.

Dororo is often confronted with Jishosho a tangible creature.  
"We fought with no fair!" Said Jishosho.  
"Huh ... I must fight fair!" "You look aura of evil ..." Dororo was holding a knife.  
"The Keron like you would protect humans Pekopen?" Asked Jishosho.  
"They aren't Pekoponians but they're human this planet called earth my friend including Koyuki!" Answered Dororo suggested.  
"Then, we prepared?" Asked Jishosho.

They begin to duel. The fight was more exciting fellow ninja. Jishosho uses his sword from his hand to fight with Dororo.

Kururu battle with tangible Keruru's robot like monster. Kururu uses robotic creations to fight with Keruru.  
"Khu .. khu ... never thought you to be like that ...!"  
"Khe Khe ... .. never thought you genius!" "But you're no smarter than me ... .. Khe Khe ..!" Cried Keruru.

The words Keruru makes Kururu so quite offended.  
"Khu Khu ... ... I will not lose!"

======

Inside of robot Gullen Falcon, Fuyuki (evil) received a report from Urda who was on duty.  
"Oh, right!" "They're after me yes!" "You fix them!" command Fuyuki (evil) via telephone.  
"I understand, my lord, " Urda participate.  
"Huh ...!"" If I met them, I will destroy them ...!" "HAHA!" said Fuyuki (evil), a hearty laugh.

The battle between Momoka and Lilith. Momoka banging Liliith but Lilith avoid blow Momoka. Suddenly it moves Lilith own hair and tied around the body Momoka.  
"ick!" Momoka shock. 

Lilith lifted her and dropped Momoka down.  
"WAA ...!" Momoka pain.  
Momoka tried to stand as she is seriously injured. Before her, there was Lilith faced daunting.  
Lilith annoyed, "You stole the heart lord, I will not forgive you!"  
"WHAT?" "I steal your master's heart!" "He did go around me!" "You really crazy!" Ura Momoka denied.  
Lilith sorry then beat Momoka's cheeks. Momoka fell sprawling. Momoka remove the blood from her mouth because she fall hard. Lilith walked here walked toward Momoka who still tengkurang and a little helpless. Viewing Momoka tengkurang and tried to get up, Lilith silent.  
"Why do you serve your master jerk?" asked Ura Momoka.

Hearing the question Momoka, Lilith became a direct answer. "He is a young master who I respect ...!"  
Lilith reminded of her past with a host Fuyuki (evil).

In the past, the first meeting of Lilith when she became caregiver for Ryudo (Fake Fuyuki's real name) was introduced on a family including Ryudo was little boy time was 6 years old. At night, Ryudo asks Lilith to accompany him while he slept because of fear of being alone finally obeyed Lilith would accompany Ryudo. They lay together in bed.

In memory of Lilith, Lilith think one thing that is not possible. She felt herself abandoned by her own master. "Why ...?"  
Lilith's eyes appear red due to anger. She glare Momoka in a state she badly injured. "I'll kill her!"

========

Kogoro and the others fled to the island is empty and safe.  
"What about Keroro and his friends?" asked Ruby to feel worried.  
"Don't worry, they'll survive!" replied Kogoro very confident and trusting.  
"Huh ... what they can against the man Pekopen a cruel and evil?" asked Viper.

There Alisa was on display and placed on a sandy soil. Alisa's face without emotion and speak a word for example, she called the name of Fuyuki constantly. Alisa's face was staring at the ceiling. Alisa never say anything. "Fuyuki ..."  
Yariri come here and see the state of Alisa stiff.  
"This woman ...!" said Yariri.  
What Yariri relations with to know that woman?

Moa and Pururu are often dealing with some jet planes and robotic forces until they become exhausted.  
"Damn ... a lot of them" Pururu looks a little tired.  
"Wait, no way!" says Moa can sense.  
"What did you?" Pururu asked.  
Moa would use the wand to defeat the enemy.  
Pururu worry Moa will destroy the planet Earth, but the Moa would only use his magic wand to defeat the army of robots.

Moa using a cane crusher to reduce it to a stone meteorite meteor would strike a lot of robots and jet aircraft. Suddenly there was the meteorite came from the sky.  
"Wow ...!" Pururu stunned to see it that surprising.

Passenger jet surprised "What's that?"

In jet aircraft, Talolo see something big from a distance through binoculars.  
"There's a meteorite fall!"  
"Really?" "The rock meteorite?" asked Haru.  
"Stone meteor?" "Where's he from?" said Koyuki.  
"I do not know ..." said Natsumi.  
"Oh, that's a dangerous stance mainstay Moa-dono!" Keroro panic once.  
"What do you mean?" Natsumi blinked in surprise.  
"Stone meteor that would destroy the planet!" said Keroro anxiety and panic.  
"WHAT?" Natsumi asked, very surprised at all.

Meteor stones and slammed it down enemy aircraft and robots so that the remaining troops damaged by a meteor stone while the enemy fled.

"Good, Moa!"said Pururu.  
"No, you say, wrong?" Moa-faced embarrassment.

Suddenly one of the big robots are approaching Pururu and Moa, so they were surprised when looking back.

Suddenly there is a fire on the robot so the robot fell after the shot.  
"Eh?" "What's that noise?" asked Moa hear that voice.  
"Why!" "It's the voice I've ever heard ..." "Don't tell me ..." said Pururu.  
What ever Pururu voice heard?

==========

Giroro and friends visible critical due Lizeze Platoon attacked.

Giroro looked badly injured. Giroro always tried to stand. Lizeze was standing in front of the eye Giroro.  
"His strength is increasing ..." "Why can not I fight?"  
Giroro always hoped Natsumi hopefully survived.

Tamama always desperately fought with his enemies, Beriri.  
Beriri out his evil aura energy. Tamama be surprised at all because he felt terrible Beriri's strength. Beriri cast an aura of wickedness in the direction Tamama. Tamama got attacked by an aura of evil that he was wounded in the attack from Beriri's aura of evil.  
"Damn ... how could I be so?" Tamama is experiencing pain and injury.

Dororo battle with Jishosho because their fellow ninja. Jishosho release toxic gases into the direction of Dororo. Poisonous gases that make Dororo so could not move.  
"Damn ... my body could not move!"  
"I seem to win ..."  
"You're wrong, it's called cheating"

Kururu will remove the electrical wave moves to make the dizzying self-enemy, but Keruru hit back with a reverse attack Kururu-owned electric waves through Keruru creation tool. Electric wave attack alone makes Kururu's glasses be broken. Under conditions Kururu become a mess due to a wave of electricity itself.  
"Hahaha ... gotcha!" Keruru laugh very strange. How was Kururu?

=========

Lilith approached Momoka to be molesting. Momoka looked badly injured and saw Lilith approached her. Lilith suddenly kicked Momoka so Momoka's face upside down and lay down when she took out the blood from her mouth. Then Lilith trample Momoka's stomach. Momoka great pain.  
"You'd better not exist in this world!" Lilith angry.

In a highly critical mind Momoka, Momoka feel can't do anything about it.  
"Why did I turn out this way?"  
Once stepped on, Lilith left Momoka in a state of lying with serious injuries. Momoka closed her eyes because she did not have power anything.

Paul suddenly appeared in the past in Momoka's mind. Paul told Momoka about story of Snow woman.  
"Queen of snow man kidnapped the girl's friends who are separated by the young girl" "The young girl was struggling to find a man with own friends to beat the snow queen even save friends!" Paul was telling.  
"Wow ... great!" Said the little Momoka.  
"Hehehe ... if you've grown-up, you will fight to save your friend you like ya!" Paul gives advice on Momoka.  
"Yes!" Momoka smiled, nodded her head.

In the mind past Momoka, she realizes she must fight once. Momoka won't to give up again and will try to protect those she loved including her beloved Fuyuki.  
"I do not want to give up but I'll fight any way I can!"

Suddenly two figures of couple appeared in front of Momoka. It turns out the couple's two figures are Momoka's parent.  
"Dad ... Mom ...!"

Parents often smiled to please Momoka holding their hands. They want Momoka will be given the right and good.  
"Dad ... Mom ... I miss you guys!" Momoka as she held the hands of her parents.  
When Momoka's parents holding hands, the light suddenly appeared in front of Momoka then shine glare. What happens now?

Lilith was very surprised at all as she felt the air power.  
"Glek ... what is it?" Lilith was surprised when looking back to see what happens. Apparently Momoka able to stand and not hurt anything or not sick.  
"Glek ... not possible!" "Impossible ...!"  
"Huh ... I can fight thanks to the people I care!" Cried Ura Momoka

Momoka is now fighting back with Lilith. Lilith uses her hair to attack Momoka with hair form as chains move but Momoka was able to avoid Lilith's attacks by rolling. Lilith so shocked when she saw her fight once before. After rolling, Momoka approached Lilith to get that opportunity. Momoka can be kicked Lilith with a foot in length. After being kicked Momoka, Lilith fell to the bottom floor. Then Lilith stood up. But Momoka again kicked Lilith's face then dropped down Lilith at the hole. After lying Lilith, Lilith became unconscious and not move.  
After that, Momoka feel it out.  
"Huh ...!" Momoka out her breath for a little fatigue.

Inside the submarine belongs Keroro, Masayoshi back to normal from the statue. Masayoshi became aware he had become normal again then he is not a statue.  
"What is happening to me?" Said Masayoshi examine the situation.  
Masayoshi considering he had to go looking for lady Momoka and her friends. "Intensive ... I have to go looking for Momoka-sama!"

Suddenly there is a knock on the door of the submarine.  
"Why?" "Who's that?" Said Masayoshi heard a knocking. He is on the safe with a gun to determine who outside. Masayoshi opened the door upstairs, then met with someone.  
"Oh, you ...!"

Suddenly there is someone whispered something to Momoka.  
"Glek ... who is it?" Momoka asked in surprise.  
Apparently Le Red Bluz's head was broken off by Lilith was placed on the floor near Momoka.  
"Gosh!" Momoka panic.

Red Le Bluz whispered in a state of weakness, "Better ... you ... run away ... from her ..."  
"Why?" "Why?" "Away from whom?" Momoka asked.  
"Because ... in the body there ..." said Le Red Bluz.  
Suddenly he stopped talking, he wasn't alive anymore.

After Le Red Bluz not live longer, Momoka feel do not understand the purpose of Red Le Bluz.  
"Inside his body there is what?" Momoka asked curiously.  
"Hey, do not have time to catch up your friends and find the bastard!" Cried Ura Momoka.  
"AH!" "Yeah, I get going!" Momoka exclaimed in surprise.  
Momoka follow her friends to stop doing fake Fuyuki boss.

=======

Giroro and another gravely injured and seemed critical because the enemies that appear strong. Giroro's group seemed weak because their bodies badly injured. They feel they can not do anything about it.

Giroro could not stand because his feet hurt.  
"Damn ... my feet hurt!"  
Lizeze approached Giroro with a smile on his face cynical and cruel.  
"Hehe ... you can't stand anymore!" "Will I made I took out your flesh!" Lizeze shows his claws.  
Lizeze would scratch Giroro to kill him while saying goodbye to Giroro.  
Giroro closed his eyes because he felt he was useless.  
"Did I not always useful?" "Natsumi ..." "Brother ...!"

Giroro open his eyes because he felt he was still alive. He wanted to know what happened to him. Apparently Giroro not scratched so he is still alive. There is someone who stops Lizeze's grip with a long rifle weapons.  
"Impossible ... You ...!" Giroro so surprised.

Apparently he is **Garuru**, Giroro's elder brother of this purple Keron.  
"Garuru?" Asked Giroro surprised.  
"You're already living it!" "We come to help you!" Garuru looked back.  
"Damn, it was a tail again!" Lizeze so annoying.  
"I'm sorry, you can withdraw?" Asked Garuru be calm.  
"What are you talking, purple creature!" Lizeze sorry.  
"I told you back!" Garuru glance to be cold.

Garuru throw something to Lizeze. Lizeze confused when handling anything that is round. Apparently it was a bomb! Suddenly, the bomb exploded, Lizeze surprised then thrown long distances and knock down trees.  
"Ah ...!" exclaimed Giroro blank.  
Garuru said, "Not just me, there is no other helps each of your friends!"

Beriri intend to use crime to throw the ball toward Tamama so he could kill him.  
"With this, you will die!" "Hahaha!" Cried Beriri.  
"Damn ... I can't ...!" exclaimed Tamama.  
"Death to you ...!" Beriri would throw the ball the crime.

But he felt the air that he had never known. Suddenly one's own energy attack came over Beriri, then Beriri managed to avoid. Energy attack that seemed capable of destroying rocks.  
"Hey, who's doing this?" Asked Beriri.

It appeared a shadow. Then a figure that is **Taruru**, Tamama's junior nation Keron light blue. Taruru ran quickly toward Beriri then he kicked Beriri so Beriri hurled stones toward the mountains after being kicked Taruru. Start the stones fell and hit Beriri until the stones were covered.  
"Taruru?" Asked Tamama surprised.  
"Senior Tamama, thank God!" "Teacher made me anxious not dead yet!" Taruru relief.  
Taruru approached Tamama to ensure Tamama fine.

Dororo wasn't able to move due to toxic gases released Jishosho. Jishosho threw a small, sharp knife in the direction of Dororo. Dororo panic once when the knives thrown at him. Suddenly there is a break-blade knife, then falling knives in the ground.  
"Glek!" "Who's that?"Jishosho surprised asked.  
Apparently **Zoruru**, Dororo's rival that of steel-bodied half emerged.  
"Zoruru!" Asks Dororo.

Robots are used Kururu was placed in the crowd rocks. Kururu trying to replace his new glasses because his glasses broken from the sound. Robot Keruru flying just above Kururu's robot.  
"Khe Khe ... ... I will destroy you from above!"

Robot Keruru issued a missile to drop it down to Kururu's robot but suddenly felt Keruru's robot can't remove the missiles. Keruru surprised by the incident.  
"Why my missiles can't get out!" "How so?" Asked Keruru nervous.

"Why?" "What happened?" Asked Kururu.  
Keruru realized there was a mysterious virus that spreads throughout the body robot.  
"Who did it?"

There emerges a plane that climbed by **Tororo**, the Keron nation's most young genius. "Hu .. hu ...!" exclaimed Tororo.  
"Huh ... Tororo yes!" Cried Kururu.

Comes the expectation that the return Garuru Platoon's back. They began to help the Keroro Platoon to fight together with their enemies were. What is the purpose Garuru to Keroro Platoon and others? Next ...

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Garuru Platoon's back

Garuru Platoon came down hand to help the Keroro Platoon. They were sent shaman Asasa because Garuru for help on Asasa because he felt bad and there happened to Keroro Platoon. Therefore that is why they came to help Keroro Platoon.

"Garuru?" "Why here?" Asked Giroro surprised.  
"You okay?" Asked Garuru.  
"Eh?" "You're not from this future?" Asked Giroro.  
"Yes, we come from the past to examine what happens with you guys!" "Until I find Pururu and Angol Moa when fighting with the enemy!" "So she told me about what the matter!" Answered Garuru.  
"Huh ... do not need to interfere!" Giroro stubborn.

Actually Garuru as a brother is very worried about his brother, so he went to help his brother.  
"Actually a long story, I ask permission to the Azaza that we go into the future to see what happened and help"  
"So how did you know we're here?" Asked Giroro.  
"We track the seat belt so that we can find you easy!" Answered Garuru.  
"Huh ... suck!"  
"By the way who is he?" Garuru glare to the front Lizeze tangible creature.

"He's really a strange creature that he used the power of terrifying the Mois, Moa's father while the strength of a strange mask, Syurara!" Giroro explained.  
"So ..." said Garuru.

Garuru throw something at Giroro. Giroro is holding Garuru apparently thrown something magic pill.  
"Eh?" "What's this?"  
"Drink it!" "Later you will know!" Answered Garuru.  
Giroro tried to take the pills, so Giroro felt his body feel refreshed and healed.  
"Glek ... my body could move the wound healed!" Said Giroro surprised.  
"Right!" "My colleagues have given a pill each of your colleagues!"  
"Maybe this is my last chance!"  
Lizeze roars loud voice. Lizeze now will attack Garuru and Giroro. Are the two brothers can beat Lizeze?

===

Taruru is helping Tamama standing . "Senior, you okay?"  
"Yes, how did you come here?" asked Tamama answer.  
"Oh, we had just come from the past to help seniors and others!"  
"So you sent with the commander Garuru by shamans Azaza?"  
"Right!" Taruru nodded his head.  
"Thanks for the rescue yes!" "You're a great soldier once!"

Taruru giving pills to his senior. Tamama taking the pill so that his body was very fresh.  
"Wow ... my body back to normal!" Tamama pursed his muscles.  
"Thank you for your help, Taruru!" said Tamama.  
"No, I'm worried senior will get hurt ..." "By the way in which Momoka-nechan?" "Is not she with a senior?" asked Taruru.

"She faces an invincible enemy and scary!" answered Tamama.  
"Wow ... great!"said Taruru.

Suddenly Beriri emerged from the rubble stones.  
"Glek ... he is alive?" cried Taruru surprised.  
"Grr ... watch out you guys!" "I'll kill you all!" Beriri rampage.  
"We'd better be careful!" "He has the power of us!"  
"I understand, a senior!"

=======

Dororo nearly killed thanks to Zoruru stop Jishosho's attacks.  
"Zoruru, how do you come here?" asks Dororo.  
"long story" "But this drink!" replied Zoruru cast a magic pill to Dororo.  
"Oh, that magic pill huh?" Dororo holds the pill.  
After drinking it, Dororo was able to move after the poison already disappeared.

"No way, My poison already gone?" said Jishosho.  
"Then who is he?" asked Zoruru curious about Jishosho.  
"It was cloned from demon mask used Syurara but he is getting stronger!" "We should be careful!" replied Dororo.  
"Well, but he's not Keronian" said Zoruru.  
"I'll beat you two!" Jishosho shows the size and bersilau nails. Is Dororo and Zoruru will defeat him? Next ...

======

Tororo is doing the computer to attack Keruru with missiles. The missiles that will attack Keruru but Keruru most avoid offensive Tororo's missiles.  
"Shit ...!" Tororo said irritably.  
"Khu .. khu ... you must watch the movements of the enemy, "cried Kururu.  
Kururu trying to raise last robot can fly. He will fight Keruru again.

======

Natsumi and her friends blocked by robots controlled by Urda and mens.  
"Good, besiege them!" command Urda.  
Robots that surround the jet plane.  
"Intensive ... we were surrounded!" Koyuki check out.

Tanned robots that will shoot in the direction that the Jet plane.  
"Jeez ... This is the end we are!" Keroro panic once.  
"Do so, we must get out of here!" said Natsumi.  
Haru asked, "How can we fly?"  
"Do not worry, we definitely will not fall!" said Natsumi.  
The jet was shot many times so that the plane exploded.

After witnessing the plane is exploined, Urda smiled as she had felt complete the task. But it turns out there who still lives in the blast.  
"Huh ... not possible!" Urda surprised at all. Apparently Natsumi has turned into an armored Pla and winged butterfly with Kururu's creation. Then Koyuki also winged with Kururu's creation. Meanwhile, Haru and Talolo are aboard shaped and medium-sized green but with Keroro.  
"Let's go!"said Natsumi.  
"Good!" also Koyuki.  
Keroro ride shutter with Haru and Talolo too.  
They tried to pass through the robot army as soon as possible, they finally managed to get away from the robot army.

"Jeez ... they get away!" Lun shocked when controlling the robot.  
"We must pursue them!" command Urda.  
Urda and her army would pursue Natsumi and others

=====

The battle between tangible Beriri muscular creature with Tamama and Taruru still continues.  
"I do not want to lose same Keron small!" "I'll kill you!" Beriri angry.  
Beriri beat his chest with his hands like a gorilla behavior.  
"What did he do?" Asked Taruru.  
"I feel the power rising rising!" Said Tamama tense.  
Beriri attacked Taruru first. Taruru avoid Beriri's attacks and then released Impact of eyes to attack Beriri resulting in an explosion of smoke. But there is an explosion of smoke emerging from it. Beriri's hand greatest was strangled Taruru's neck.  
"WAA ...!".  
"Taruru!"  
"Hahaha ... gotcha, froggy!"

Tamama so it could not hold anger because Beriri do in juniors. Tamama then jump to the front Beriri to kick Beriri so Taruru can escape the grip of Beriri.

"You okay, Taruru?" Asked Tamama. Taruru nodded his head when he pulled out his breathing. Beriri felt his face severe pain and anger.  
Beriri angry when he jumped and floated upward. "Will I use the last ways to kill you!"  
Beriri raised his hand to collect the bad energy. Tamama must face the anger Beriri to expect anyone can help. He closed his eyes, and hear something. In the eyes closed, Tamama met a giant beetle that shines in the darkness. Beetles were told Tamama that power must be balanced by controlling liver. "Kabuto ... I understand ...!"

Tamama opened his eyes and then became serious.  
"Senior ...?" asked Taruru.  
Tamama release his energy power in the more shining.  
"Huh ...!" Beriri throw the ball in the evil energy to Tamama. Then Tamama release energy. Then the energy can hold the ball in the energy Beriri property.  
"Glek ... it can hold my energy?" Beriri surprised at all.  
"Great!" Praise Taruru.  
Tamama ordered Taruru use of energy to combine strength.  
"Eh?" "All right!" Helped Taruru.

Taruru issue moves he uses to combine its energy into the energy power Tamama property. Now energys-owned property Tamama and Taruru united into the largest energy bigger. Great energy to encourage energy-owned Beriri evil so that evil energy is directed to Beriri joint energy and property Tamama and Taruru simultaneously.  
"NO!" Beriri panicked and shocked once. After that energy about it, Beriri devastated. After defeating Beriri, Tamama and Taruru are ofter happy together.  
"Senior, we managed to defeat him!"  
"Of course, Taruru!"  
"Great once you guys!" Said a person who appears applauded.  
"Tamama ...!" The voice was never heard it ...

Apparently Momoka has come.  
"Momochi!" said Tamama.  
"Momoka-nechan!" said Taruru.  
"Taruru, you too!" Momoka said with relief.

Tamama and Taruru hug Momoka tightly.  
"Sorry, long time!" Momoka said.  
"Is Momochi already beat her?" asked Tamama.  
"Of course, I already did!" Momoka said smiling.  
"Wow ... great!" "Momoka-nechan not invincible!"said Taruru.  
"He .. he .. thank you, Taruru!" said Momoka.

"Then, we must follow to pursue Fuyuki fake!" Momoka excited.  
"Eh?" "Fuyuki fake?" "What do you mean?" asked Taruru blink.  
"The story later, we do not have this time!" Momoka said ..  
Now they will chase after the boss of that organization.

=======

Kururu and Tororo are still fighting their enemies, the tangible Keruru half robotic creature.  
"Khe Khe ... .. hey!" "I'll beat you!" said Keruru.  
He leapt to attack Kururu and Tororo.  
"Khu ... khu ... not that easy you attack me!" Kururu while pressing a button.  
Keruru suddenly become unable to move after a button was pressed Kururu.  
"What!" "My body can't move!" "How could it happen?"

"Khu ... khu ... it is a virus that will cripple your body!" replied Kururu.  
"Ho .. ho ... my turn!" Tororo was eating a hamburger in the plane. Tororo pressing the button to transmit the virus to Keruru. Keruru plus can not move anymore, so he fell.  
"Damn!" Keruru trying to move the body.  
"It's your turn!" "Khu ... khu ...!" Kururu pressing a button to remove a powerful missile in the direction Keruru. Tororo while using the greatest weapon on a plane to attack Keruru.  
"This is the end you now!" Tororo pressing the button to initiate the weapon launch. The missile was launched by Kururu. The missile and weapons of attack Keruru with Tororo's creation simultaneously.

"Hii ... No!" Keruru panic once when attacked by missiles and weapons of creation Tororo. Finally there was a big explosion that makes Keruru is no longer there.  
"Ho ... ho ... I've beat him!" exclaimed Tororo.  
"Speak what you are!" "I'm first!" "Khu khu .. khu ...!" Kururu is take it easy. "Grr .. hey!" "I'm first!" Tororo complaining. They are frequent quarrels.

========

The battle between Dororo and Zoruru with Jishosho tangible and sharp iron hoofed creature.  
"You will not be beat me!" Said Jishosho.  
"Check out" said Zoruru.  
"I do not know how to beat you but it depends on my gut!" "I'll beat you, Jishosho!" Dororo holding a knife.  
Jishosho jump then remove yourself.  
"Glek ... he removes himself," cried Zoruru.

Dororo issued his style to find something that looks through his eyes. Until there is here in the direction Zoruru.  
"Zoruru, to the front!"  
Zoruru withstand Jishosho's attacks with a sword embedded in his hand. Jishosho jump to back and fight with Zoruru. Dororo watching Jishosho's movements with his eyes. Then Dororo looked at the full moon was covered by a black cloud. Finally Dororo find weak points, then gives the terms with Dororo's moves. Seeing the conditions, Zoruru understand conditions. Zoruru avoided Jishosho's attack, then turn Dororo to fight with Jishosho. Dororo is battle with Jishosho increasingly tense. Dororo landed on the ground, so he approached Jishosho. Jishosho raised one hand to be clawing its prey when it appeared nearly full moon.  
"Opportunity is good ..." thought Dororo.  
Jishosho suddenly felt his body could not move.  
"Huh ... my body could not move!" Jishosho shocked to feel his body could not move.  
"Look behind you!" Said Dororo.  
Jishosho surprised when looked behind him.

Apparently Zoruru have the ability to resist shadow Jishosho.  
"Jeez ... so my body could not move because the detained person?" Jishosho surprised.  
"Actually, I realized that the full moon appears, ninjas that can be lucky at night!" "I give the terms on Zoruru to plan!"  
"Zoruru have such expertise could withstand the shadows!" Dororo explained.

"Damn ... it seems!" Said Jishosho.  
"Not only Zoruru, if the full moon, me too ..." said Dororo.

Dororo jump into the high branches of the lower limb. Then he jumps to the attraction during the full moon was shining. Dororo issued a final step that is Assassin. Dororo use his assassin moment to attack Jishosho. Zoruru issued a sword to throw a boomerang in the direction Jishosho. Dororo's Assassin Kick Jutsu and boomerang swords simultaneously to destroy Jishosho so devastated.  
"Damn ... I lost ...!" Jishosho devastated.

After Jishosho defeated, Dororo return his sword to the scabbard.  
"Zoruru ... thank you!" Said Dororo.  
"Oh yes, in which the ninja girl?" Asked Zoruru.  
"She's chasing the boss organization ..." replied Dororo.

Dororo suddenly feel the aura he had ever known. "That's not it ..!"  
"What?" Asked Zoruru.  
"We have to go looking for lady Koyuki, maybe she is in danger!" Replied Dororo.  
"What do you mean 'she's in danger'?" Asked Zoruru.  
"We do not have time to catch up lady Koyuki!" Said Dororo.

======

The last battle between the brothers with Lizeze. Lizeze scratch Garuru but Garuru resist scratches with a pistol rifle.  
"Your sharp claw was sharp but maybe you can't beat me"

"Grr ... talking about you!" Lizeze is trying to claw to Garuru.  
Garuru to avoid Lizeze's attacks.  
Lizeze feel something, then glanced behind him. Giroro shot at Lizeze with his rifle. Lizeze tried to jump to avoid shots Giroro. Lizeze climb the big rock at the upper end of the rocks.  
"He ... he ... Really I thought you almost can not beat me ..." said Lizeze.  
"Damn ... he's very agile!" Giroro sorry.  
"He's very smart yes ..." said Garuru always calm.

Suddenly Garuru received notification from his colleagues through a bug.  
"So yes" "Good job you guys ..."  
"Eh?" "What?" Asked Giroro.  
"Looks like your colleagues is no longer there!" Garuru facing forward Lizeze.  
"What!" "What do you mean?" Asked Lizeze.  
"Looks like they've worked together and help each other"  
"Just you rest, we will defeat you!" Giroro holding his rifle.  
"Huh ... I lost ya!" "Uh ... he ...!" Lizeze smiled as he raised his hand.  
"Eh?" "Do you surrender?" Asked Giroro.  
"Yeah but I have a request to you!"

"What is your petition, Lizeze?" Asked Garuru.  
Lizeze asked him to join Giroro and others.  
"Why do you want to join us?" Asked Giroro seen not believe.  
"I want to help you fight with the planet!" Replied Lizeze.  
"What do you mean!" Asked Giroro.  
"Aren't we all Keron nations who want to colonize this planet Pekopen?" Asked Lizeze. Giroro silent and never say anything.

Lizeze said, "Isn't it time your friend is the man Pekopen?" "You're not hostile!"  
Giroro fell silent when he questioned. Garuru silent stare at Giroro.  
"Giroro ..."

"Ha ... ha ... ha ... we will contract to conquer this Pekopen planet!" "We'll make the man Pekopen as slaves!" Lizeze guffaw.  
Giroro so offended at the words Lizeze. "You said to make this planet belongs to us and make the human being as a slave Pekopen!"  
"Yeah, right!" "Do you agree?" Asked Lizeze.  
"No, but I decided to ...!" " I reject the colonial invasion planet Pekopen! "

Giroro issued weapon huge laser gun, saying that the planet isn't a planet Pekopen who want he invading. Giroro began firing his weapon in the direction Lizeze that stood on the rocks. The laser beam gun was almost close to Lizeze.  
"Hehehe ... is not that easy!" Lizeze smiled slyly.  
Lizeze prepared jump to avoid the laser beams are fired Giroro. But there is a fast-caliber bullet on Lizeze's leg.  
"Waaa ...!" Lizeze is screaming in pain.  
Lizeze's leg so wounded by shot. Apparently the bullet was fired from Garuru who do. But when Lizeze off guard, there is a laser beam gun was finally about Lizeze.  
"Aaah!" "SHIT!" Lizeze panic attacked when subjected to Giroro's laser gun property.

After that he had vanished without trace.  
"Looks like you've beat him!"Garuru always calm.  
"Huh ... so he's disgusting!" Giroro always cold.  
"Oh yes, there is that makes me not understand what you mean, Giroro" "Why do you say this planet isn't a planet Pekopen?"  
"Later we will tell you the truth behind the past, we used to catch the others!"  
"The truth behind the past?" Asked Garuru surprised.

=====

Natsumi and her friends through the sea with flying with Kururu's creation tool.  
"Where's north?" Said Natsumi.  
"Sis, it's in the north to the front!" Haru check compass while climbing the mini vehicle with Keroro and Talolo ..

Koyuki suddenly feel the aura she had ever known.  
"Eh?" "What's wrong, Koyuki," said Natsumi.  
Koyuki sees a mainland island and saw there was someone who stood on the stone edge of the hill. Apparently a ninja has ever faced Koyuki named Ferid is waiting to come. Koyuki not know what he wanted, then she asks Natsumi and others pursue it without her.  
"What?" "You're not coming?" Asked Keroro.  
"Relax, I'll definitely come back to you!" "I'll catch up!" Said Koyuki.  
"I understand your goal but be careful!" Said Natsumi.  
"Oh good!" Also Koyuki smiled, nodded her head.

After Natsumi and her friend and Koyuki left on the mainland island. Koyuki landed on the island, then met with Ferid.  
"Are you ready for this?" Said Ferid.  
"Yes, but what do you want with me?" Said Koyuki.  
"There's nothing to you but I'm interested in your talent ..." said Ferid.  
"My talent," said Koyuki.  
"If you do not want to fight, I can not find the real truth of the answer ..." "Therefore, I ask you to fight with me!" Ferid show that the ninja sword.

Koyuki can't feel anything because no matter Ferid. Koyuki finally accepted the challenge of Ferid.  
"If you fight, you can't understand what the truth!" Said Koyuki when preparing brandished a small knife. Is Koyuki will beat Ferid or defeated?

Natsumi, Keroro, Haru and Talolo finally found a giant robot named Gullen Falcon was standing in the sea water.  
"That's him!" Said Haru.  
"Hm, looks robot looks good ...!" Keroro praise.

It made his friends make Gubrak.  
"Not the time to not praise!" Natsumi snapped Keroro.  
"Sorry, I'm just kidding ...!" Keroro said scratching his head.  
Natsumi told Haru and Talolo hiding on the island not far from the robot Gullen Falcon.  
Keroro loaned mini velchile to Haru, then Keroro despite rising Natsumi's shoulder.  
"Don't remove!" Said Natsumi.  
"Yes!" Helped Keroro.  
"Be careful, big sister!" "It seems a difficult opponent seemed invincible ..." Haru said.  
"I understand, I'll be careful!" Said Natsumi.  
"All right, we'll beat Fuyuki fake!" "I will not forgive him!" Said Keroro.

Fuyuki (Ryudo) heard someone coming. "Who's that?"

Fuyuki fake is to press the button to see who comes through the monitor. It turned out there Natsumi and Keroro are facing forward robot Gullen Falcon. "It is impossible ... they ...!" said Fuyuki (Ryudo). Next ...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Promise Can't be Forgotten

In the 19 years ago, Mukuro was escort Jinkai to the airport.  
"Mukuro, I'm going to aspire to become doctors in order to help our village!" Jinkai ryu smile.  
"Yes, dear!" "I hope you can do it!" Mukuro said.  
His face was red as he thanked the Mukuro.

Suddenly Jinkai time was ready to get on a plane that climbed Ms. Aki, Hinata sibling's mom. Before entering the aircraft, Mukuro want to tell Jinkai about something she wanted to say.  
"We're going to get married and have children and be a happy family!" Mukuro said.  
Hearing these words Mukuro, Jinkai Ryu once so happy and then he said that he would return to marry because he holds his promise to his beloved Mukuro.

But there was Jinkai involved in a plane crash. Jinkai's leg very hurt and covered in blood. Not just his legs, there is a whole body also badly injured. Jinkai trying to get out of the wreckage in the crash. Jinkai vomited blood, and he crawled into the ground because his feet hurt. Then he was unconscious and fell unconscious. So what happens next?

At the present time, Koyuki is often faced with Ferid in a small island covered with trees. Start Koyuki will compete with Ferid. They fight more and more tense and exciting. Ferid attacked with a sword but Koyuki able to withstand Ferid's attack. Koyuki avoid Ferid's attacks by doing salto.  
"Hm, your action is pretty!" "Just heard you from the past for this purpose!" "Who are you really?" Said Ferid curious.  
"I'm Koyuki Azumaya of Ninja Clan!"  
"Ninja Clan!" "I see, so the village Hirogawa yes!" Ferid wearing a mask.  
Ferid was not able to remember their pasts. Ferid suddenly become a headache.  
"What happened to you?" Said Koyuki.  
"Just sick, we go!" Said Ferid.

=========

Natsumi and Keroro often faced with a fake Fuyuki alias Ryudo inside Gullen controlled robot.  
"They ...!" Ryudo annoyed at Natsumi and Keroro are often dealing with it through the monitor.  
"Give!" "Brazen, you take the name of Fuyuki of giving your father!" Natsumi angry.  
"Speak what you are!" "I do not mean to do this on your friend, lady!" "I just save the planet from evil alien colony that will rule the earth!" "I contract with an alien to work together to destroy the creature outer space "said Fuyuki fake (Ryudo).  
"What do you mean?" Said Natsumi.  
"Miss, extraterrestrials Keron was named the nation will dominate and enslave the earth" "You want to work with us?" "We will rule the planets" "What do you think?" "Aren't we friends?" Said Fuyuki (Ryudo .)

Hearing the question, Natsumi so disgusted. "Your question is really I refused!" "You really did a big mistake!"  
"Mistakes?" Fuyuki (Ryudo) flashes asked.  
"You say that we were friends but obviously you aren't Fuyuki, my brother!" Said Natsumi.  
"Brother!" "You ..." Fuyuki fake it blinks, surprised.  
"Yeah right, I was Fuyuki's elder Sister!" "Because you aren't at all know me as 'Brother'!" "According to my instincts, you're not my brother I know but you just to rename just my brother to you!" "Then I'll not forgive you for destroying the name of my brother!"

Attitude Natsumi reminds her brother, Fuyuki on her past. Fuyuki is her brother who she loved, he is to her family. Fuyuki tells Natsumi that his sister had to promise not to hate extraterrestrials.  
"I can not forget my promise from my brother!" "But you are not Fuyuki, my brother, because your character is not at all be friends but hostile!"

"That lady said Natsumi, you do not know me at all because you did not know I was a good friend!" "Look that makes me so hostile to my own!" "I will not forgive you because you host Fuyuki fake!" Snapped Keroro.  
"Frogs stupid ..." when Natsumi considering Keroro who tried to defend her brother as his friend.

"Huh ...!" " Damn ... why did my father and I do not know the intruder was named Fuyuki plan did have a older sister and friend extraterrestrials yes! "Ryudo sorry.  
What will he do at this moment Natsumi and Keroro?

====

The fight fellow ninja increasingly tense and without ceasing. While fighting, Ferid thinking about his past little by little about Mukuro. Just the only thing he remembered was the first meeting with Mukuro. "Mukuro ..."

Koyuki thinking about her past with her friend. In the past it, Koyuki ever chatted with Mukuro in the cafe. Mukuro said that she met with an enthusiastic fellow ninja guy and loves. Koyuki wants to meet with the man who Mukuro loved, but Mukuro said her boyfriend was still working outside the office of the city. Koyuki happy feeling Mukuro once happy. "Mukuro ..."

When Koyuki off guard, the blade is released from her hand when Ferid hit Koyuki wrist with his sword.  
"Damn ... hell, I'm not looking!"

"Finally ...!" Ferid pointing toward Koyuki with brandished sword.  
Ferid withstand sudden attack Sakura flower issued a ninja teenage girl named Minami now come. Koyuki be surprised to see Minami coming.  
"Minami?"

"Koyuki, I'm coming!" Minami holding a knife.  
"The girl ..."  
What links between Minami and Ferid with that? Ferid Who exactly?

-

Giroro and his brother, Garuru using fly to go after the other. But many groups Kiruru fly here.  
"They're after us!" "Where are they?" Giroro holding a gun.  
"I think they came from headquarters not far from here" We must fight! "Garuru prepare his weapons.  
They began dealing with Kiruru's group. Are they going to beat many tens Kiruru?

Dororo told Zoruru of Ferid and ninjas.  
"Once" "By the way why are we still on the planet that we are wrong?" Asked Zoruru.  
"We'll have to look for real reasons like the truth!" Dororo answered directly.

-

Natsumi and Keroro are often faced with a Gullen Falcon controlled by false Fuyuki (Ryudo).  
"Fuck!" "I'II crash you!" "Hehe ... but I long wanted her ..." Ryudo smiled sarcastically.  
Ryudo move the robot to attack Natsumi and Keroro.  
"Waa!" "Look out, lady!" Keroro panic.  
Natsumi avoid attacks using aircraft. Gullen was trying not catch Natsumi and Keroro. Natsumi to avoid catching Gullen. Natsumi issued a laser sword to attack it Gullen Falcon. Natsumi will be slashed sword into the body Gullen Falcon but it does not work because the body was made of steel is very strong.  
"My laser Sword does not work!"

"Hahaha ... your weapon does not work on my robot!" Ryudo laughed sardonically.  
"Oops ... how?" Asked Keroro annoyed.  
"Speaking of robots, do not you have a robot?" Said Natsumi.  
Keroro is scratching his head. "Eh?" "I do not remember where we put robots ..."  
"Ouch ... basic!"  
"It has long been our robots may be long kept in a secret place that we hold"

Keroro suddenly panicked. "Look out look to front!"  
In front of Natsumi, there Gullen robotic's hand that here.  
"Waa ...!" Natsumi surprised.

Suddenly there is kicking robot hand Gullen despite the aura of energy released and then attacked the robot body was so shaken.  
"Who's that?" Asks Ryudo.

Apparently Momoka and Tamama, Taruru appear.  
"Momoka!" "Thank God, you come right!" Said Natsumi.  
"Sorry I'm late!" Said Momoka.  
"Thankfully, Tamama'm saved!" Said Keroro relief.

Keroro surprised when he saw Tamama together Taruru.  
"Huh ... Isn't you Taruru?" "Why are you here?"  
"That's true, Garuru Platoon had come from the past like us to help us!" Answered Tamama.  
"Does this come Garuru Platoon!"  
"Yes, we came to help!" Replied Taruru nodded his head.  
"Thank God, you've survived!" "What about the duplicate Alisa?" said Natsumi.  
"Great Momoka-nee can beat it!" Said Taruru.  
"Hey ... it's nothing ...!" Momoka is red-faced.

Momoka suddenly glanced toward the robot Gullen Falcon with full fury.

-

After Minami appears, Koyuki ask Minami to want to know why Minami come. Minami answer on Koyuki that because she came to feel a bad feeling and looking Ferid that she was looking for.

"Speak what you are!" "Aren't you not involved in this?"  
"Indeed, after I know where the organization with instructions, so I'm here to look for that Ninja!" "Therefore, I want to ask you!" Said Minami.  
"You ask me, yes?" Said Ferid.  
"Why are you involved in that organization with ninjas who betrayed it?" "But why do you have a relationship with my father and ninjas who lives in the village?" Said Minami.  
"Is this your question?" Said Ferid.  
"Then what is your answer?"

Koyuki feel there who hide behind the bushes. Koyuki know behind the bushes there ninja forces hiding there.  
"Why are they hiding?" "Is this the command?"

Minami asks Ferid to compete with him but Ferid refused.  
"Why not?"  
In his heart, Ferid felt himself did not want to deal with Minami. "Why would I not want to compete with the girl?"

"I had forgotten about that promise ... then I can't remember the promise!"

"Huh ... promise?" "What do you mean?" Said Minami is holding a knife.  
"I can't remember the promise that ..." Ferid wearing a mask.  
Behind the mask, the face of people who felt lonely.

Momoka glare Gullen Falcon with his wrath. "Hey, Asshole!" "It will not forgive you!" "You forged the name of Fuyuki yourself!" "Fuyuki-kun blamed due to allegations given you and your father!"  
"Yes, how dare you and your dad wearing my brother's name to make an accusation!" "Although you trap Saburo-senpai because he knows what's going on behind you!" Natsumi pointed to fake Fuyuki (Ryudo) from the Falcon Gullen.  
Keroro angry. "You're so mean!" "I'll never forgive you!" "How dare you make wishes on my best friend!"

"Iih!" Ryudo seemed offended when I heard their chatter.  
"Huh!" "Intrudersr wouldn't exist even though the universe will be ours!"  
"What do you mean?" Said Natsumi.  
"There will be no more occupation including Keron nation!" Answered Ryudo.  
"Why are you destroying our planet?" Asked Keroro.  
"Huh ... Keron nation is our main enemy, the nation Pokepon who seized property from us ...!" Ryudo cynical smile.  
"What!" "Nation Keron seize wealth from you guys!" Said Natsumi.  
"Really?" Momoka asked Tamama.  
"I do not know ... I do not know ...!" Tamama shook his head.  
Also Natsumi asked on Keroro to ensure the right or wrong. Keroro answered by shaking his head. Is it Keronians really seize the wealth of Pokepon? 

==========

Suddenly Urda and her troops up the robot to arrive here.  
"Hey!" "They're coming!" Keroro shocked when climbing Natsumi's shoulder.

Fuyuki (Ryudo) smiled slyly and said, "Exactly they come" "Go kill them!"  
Urda and her troops to obey their chief.

"Do not do that!" "Why are you guys fucking ruled!" said Natsumi has to stop attacks and Urda's robot army.  
"Because he is our boss, you know!" Lun said.  
"We think to stop the crime and to wreak extraterrestrials that!" said Lin.  
"Huh!" "As soon as he said?" "That's not true that the use of the fact you guys!" said Natsumi.  
"What do you mean?" Urda asked to blink.

Inside the Falcon Gullen, Fuyuki (Ryudo) regret later Fuyuki (evil) intend ordered Urda and her friends to eliminate Natsumi.

Natsumi will bring Urda and a pair of twins is that the bosses that exploit them.  
"Get a grip, why are you all doing in accordance with the command you boss?" "Are you guys really respect your boss?"  
Urda explained, "Huh ... he is hero here, but we have to stop evil extraterrestrials and occupation!"  
Momoka said with an attitude of annoyance. "WHAT?" "Instead you kidnap children to blow up the planets, including planets of our friends!" "All your deeds as well as his father's boss!"  
"Listen carefully, he will always be your sacrifice for this planet will be destroyed!" Said Natsumi.  
"What do you mean?" "Sacrificing ourselves?" Urda asked surprised.  
"Yes, boss it will destroy this planet with you!" Answered Keroro.  
"What!" Asked a pair of twins blinked in surprise.  
"I don't understand what you mean!" Said Urda.

Suddenly a voice came from a bug's Urda.  
"Why?" "Rachel?" "What?" Urda said.  
Rachel said on Urda to let them go face the boss.  
"WHAT?" "LET THEM GO!" "Why?" Urda asked surprised.  
"I guess you do not already know there is truth ..." she replied.  
"Truth?" "What do you mean?" Urda said.

Rachel told the Urda and others about the truth.  
"What!" "Le Red Bluz say so?" Urda said.  
"Really?" Said Lin.  
"So he's not real Fuyuki?" Lun said.  
"If you do not believe, just ask the girl!" Rachel called.  
"That girl?" "You mean she yes" Urda said glare at Natsumi.  
"I told you guys just use ONLY!" "Does your boss treat you well?" Said Natsumi.

After listening to the words of Natsumi, Urda was thinking of herself deemed excessive by the boss. A pair of twins was also felt themselves are also considered not useful.  
"Are we really useless?" Asked Lin pale.  
"Lin ..." Lun said hesitantly.

Suddenly, the boss angry voice came over the radio. "What are you doing?" "You ignore my order?" "Why do not eliminate her, stupid-stupid!"  
Urda feel can not say anything.  
"So you do not want to obey my order?" Fuyuki (Ryudo) nag.  
"All it says isn't true as Fuyuki Hinata!" "He is just disclose the name of Fuyuki!" Said Natsumi.

"Quickly eliminate him and the others!" Command Fuyuki (Ryudo) via radio.  
"I'm sorry, boss!" "I think I've stopped!" Says Urda.  
"What did you say?" Said Fuyuki (Ryudo) surprised.

Urda want to stop and could not think anymore. A pair of twins was also argued by Urda.  
"Um, excuse me, boss!" "I think the boss is only disclose the name of Fuyuki ..." Rachel said.  
"WHY?" "Is not father to save the cities and your family?" Said Fuyuki (Ryudo).  
Rachel replied,"True, but ... your father is not someone we know but stranger!" "I've found the truth behind the past because I've heard of Le Red Bluz!"

"What did you say?" "Le Red Bluz tell you?" said Fuyuki (Ryudo) excited.  
"It seems the boss Le Red Bluz not tell you ..." Rachel said.  
"Damn ... the old man!" "Fuck you, traitor!" "See my power!" Fuyuki (Ryudo) releases anger.  
Fuyuki (Ryudo) began to touch the white ball on the table. White ball turned into a black ball.  
"He ... he ...!" Fuyuki (Ryudo) smiles cynically.

Rachel heard a strange sound from laboratium it. "What was there?"  
Rachel headed to laboratium to check something in there. Apparently there were many Kiruru rise from the tubes.  
"Jeez ... what the hell!"Rachel was shocked once.  
Dozens gathered Kiruru then out of the compound.  
"Where are they?" asked Rachel as she hid behind the room.  
"don't tell me ..."

============

Suddenly Giroro and Garuru feel the presence of an unknown air. "What's that?"  
"Look ...!" Garuru said looking up.  
"It is impossible ...!" said Giroro so surprised.

Apparently there are dozens Kiruru, Keron like creatures who have their foreheads marked with a white cross floating in the ceiling.  
"Kiruru?" "Why are they here?" asked Giroro surprised.  
"Looks like they came out of the headquarters that!" said Garuru.  
"Oh yes, I remember Nishizawa said there are tubes in the lab headquarters eksperminen that!" said Giroro.  
"These tubes eksperminen?" asked Garuru.  
"Yeah, it looks like they wake up after created" replied Giroro.  
"We have to find Natsumi and everyone chasing false Fuyuki before it's too late!"  
"Fuyuki fake?" asked Garuru.

======

"Why?" "What's that?" asked Haru pointing there.  
Natsumi and others saw a group of flying in the sky. They think a group of flying birds, but it was not a group bird but a group of Kiruru flying.  
"Huh ... what a creature!" Momoka asked.  
"It was impossible ... it's Kiruru!" says Urda so surprised.  
"Kiruru?" "No way ...!" said Tamama surprised.  
Keroro tense. "Impossible ... should they become extinct!"  
"They will attack us!" said Taruru.

"Wait, if true, would bastard ordered those Kiruru to destroy us all!"Momoka thought.  
"Yes, we must stop him" Natsumi act.  
"Then, let us will face them, you deal with it!" says Urda climbing robot.  
A pair of twins was also aids face Kiruru's group.

"Well, we'll go!" "Take care of yourselves in case!" Natsumi nodded her head.  
Natsumi and her group went looking for the boss had to stop it.

========

Dororo and Zoruru jump to another limb from limb when they see a lot of Kiruru.  
"Is not that Kiruru?" asks Dororo.  
"How did they come here?" asked Zoruru.  
"Looks like they came from headquarters that!" "According to Miss Nishizawa, she saw them in the canister!" "Now they wake up with a reason ..."  
Dororo expect Koyuki fine if in distress.

==========

Ruby look through binoculars, many Kiruru fly in the sky through binoculars.  
"Many Kirurus in there!" "Damn ... we should go look for Keroro and the others before they are in danger!" Said Kogoro.  
"Then what happened?" Asked Viper tense.  
"As they called someone in a way ..." answered Mr. Yariri.  
"Called!" "Who did it?" Asked Viper looked at Yariri.  
"I do not know ..." replied Mr. Yariri.  
"We do not have time to help Keroro and his friends!" Kogoro excited.  
"Me too, onii-chan!" Said Ruby.  
Kogoro and Ruby went looking Keroro and his friends.

"Huh ... they are excited!" Called Viper.  
"Then, you also come with me!" Said Mr. Yariri.  
"Huh!" "I come with you?" "Don't joke, old man!"  
"Huh, I think I have not told you ...!"  
"What do you mean, old man?" Asked Viper.  
Alisa was lying in a rigid state. Alisa once again call upon the name Fuyuki one word.

========

Garuru and Giroro trying to attack the group that attacked Kiruru using their weapons.  
"Damn ... a lot but mine's up!" Said Giroro.  
"Mine too ..." said Garuru.

Suddenly there is a shot group of Kiruru using cannon.  
Giroro glanced behind him. Apparently there is Kururu and Tororo are doing.  
"Tororo" "Looks like you've done it!" Said Garuru.  
"Ho ... ho ... Leave it to me!" Tororo smiled slyly.  
"Khu ... khu ... we do not have time to catch up to other than the time to attack!" Said Kururu.  
"Huh ... really ...!" exclaimed Giroro.  
"Come on, we must quickly escape before the group Kiruru come after us again!" Giroro and the others go looking for groups of Natsumi.  
"Wait, I'm coming!" "Natsumi!" Said Giroro in his heart.

==========

Ferid battle with the two ninja girls were on the island continues.  
"Why do not you want to compete with me?" Said Minami.  
"I told you ..." Ferid being cold.  
Koyuki wondered why Ferid not compete with Minami.  
"If you do not want to compete, I'll fight you now!" Minami forward to compete with Ferid.

Minami against Ferid by using her sword.  
"Do not do, Minami!" Said Koyuki.  
When Koyuki see one black ninja from behind bushes silently firing darts at Minami.  
"Look out!" Said Koyuki shout.

Ninja was released the arrow and the arrow was heading towards Minami. The arrow barely approaching Minami but Ferid breaking arrows with his sword. Koyuki so shocked at once surprised to see that.  
"Hey, stay out of us!" "Wait until my orders!" Command Ferid.  
Ferid ask Minami continue this fight.  
"If true, she ..." Koyuki feel Ferid can not let Minami become so.

Koyuki suddenly felt a bad feeling that way. Koyuki looked behind him. "What's that?"  
There were many Kiruru who came.  
"Huh ...!"" What's that? "Said Ferid.  
Ninjas was surprised when to stop hiding. Kirurus who came to the island.  
"What creature is it?" Said Minami.

One of the Kiruru come with bowed head intended attack Minami.  
"Look out!" Koyuki shout.  
"Waa ...!" Minami shocked and panicked. But there is a hold Kiruru stoop. Minami closed her eyes, and immediately opened her eyes to see what happens. Apparently there Ferid before her eyes from behind. Apparently Ferid protect Minami from attacks Kiruru. Minami feel not quite understand why Ferid protect her. Mask was used Ferid was broken little by little. His face looks a little.

"Wait ... eyes I've ever seen ..." said Koyuki feel familiar.  
Now Koyuki just realized who the real Ferid it.

========

Natsumi and others are so confused why Keronian seize wealth from Pokepon.  
"I do not know about that!"Keroro hesitated.  
"Where actually is your planet?" said Natsumi.  
"You want to know?" "Actually, the planet right here" replied the smirking Ryudo.  
"What!" "Here Pokepen?" "No way ..." "This is the earth, you know!" "I do not quite understand why this here planet planet Pokopen?" Natsumi asked, confused.  
"Do not get tricked into effect!" "He would deceive you!" New Pururu came with Moa.  
"Miss Moa!" "Pururu-chan!" Said Keroro.

"Yes, I do not understand why Keronian seize wealth from Pokopen!" Said Natsumi looked confused.  
"Eh?" "Seize the wealth?" Asked Pururu.

Pururu shook her head. "Our Keronian not the type who want to seize property, on the contrary our wealth taken by Pokopenian!"  
"Huh ... what do you mean?" "People Pokopen seize property from you?" Momoka asked.  
"Yes, according to the old fairy tale story, a human Pokopen harshest who seized power and knowledge of Keronian or another planet" replied Pururu.  
"What!" "The strength and knowledge?" "Really?"

"I do not understand why all aliens regarded as Pokopen this earth?" Momoka asked.  
"Explain!" "What are you at all or our extraterrestrials?" Said Natsumi snapped.  
"Huh ... did not have to force!" Ryudo smiled sarcastically.

Suddenly the robot Gullen Falcon will be gripped in the direction Natsumi and others.  
Natsumi and others avoid attacks Falcon Gullen. Natsumi and everyone prepare to fight the Falcons Gullen controlled by Ryudo.

"Hehehe ... I took out a last will!" press to one of the buttons to do something.  
Button to create a powerful energy of the three color artifacts. Suddenly the eyes of a robot Gullen Falcon into the red rays of energy that the three color artifacts. Ray's eyes were bright red all over the places.  
"Glek ... what is it?" Said Natsumi.

Giroro feel something big.  
"You feel it?" "Me too ..." said Garuru.  
"It's ultra-red rays coming from something that is done ..." Kururu while boarded the vehicle.  
"Don't tell me ... he do it again?".  
"Hey, look at the clouds!" Called Tororo check out through the monitor.

Cloud-cloud red like blood.  
"Jeez ... what's that?" Asked Giroro surprised.  
"Maybe it all comes from the ultra-red rays was!" Replied Kururu.  
Giroro feel worried about Natsumi at the problem and then rush to help after Natsumi. They are now quickly go follow Giroro a hurry.

Many Kiruru gathered and attacked the ninjas on the island.  
"Come on, kill them endlessly!" Command Ferid.  
Ninjas had shot an arrow into the direction of many Kiruru. Koyuki kicked one of Kiruru, then jump toward Kiruru from another Kiruru. Minani trying to intercept Kirurus with its flagship moves. Kirurus off guard when he laid siege to Koyuki.  
"Shit ...!"" I'm not looking! "Koyuki as she breaths hard because all Kiruru occupy.

Suddenly Kirurus removed by something. Koyuki to escape the siege Kiruru's group. Then Koyuki meets Dororo and Zoruru recent rescue her from the siege Kirurus.  
"Dororo" "Zoruru!" "Thank God!" Koyuki so relieved.  
"Miss Koyuki okay?" Asks Dororo.  
"Yes, thank you!" "Zoruru, thank you!" Said Koyuki smiled.  
"Do not mention it ..." said the red-faced Zoruru.

"Zoruru now comes with colleagues from the past to help us!" Dororo explained.  
"Hey, we is not the time to chating!" Zoruru prepare to compete.  
Dororo and Koyuki back working together again. They prepare to face the group Kiruru.

Suddenly there is another ninjas's come but it is always different from Ferid's ninjas.  
"Wait, is not it ..." said Koyuki.  
Apparently there Shigure and his men came to want to help.  
"Shigure!" "At last you come!" Koyuki relief.  
"Well, I did not come, there are those who will help us!".

There is also Zeroyasha, Koyuki's pet noncombatants. There is a ninjas acquaintances also.  
Shigure's troops were shooting at all Kiruru the attack on the island. The latter Hirogawa, Minami's stepfather came to see Minami.  
"Daddy!" Said Minami.  
"Hey, do you realize what's involved yourself in danger!" Cried Hirogawa.  
"Forgive me, father ..." Minami bowed her head.  
"Um, yes already!" Hirogawa smile when stroked Minami's head.  
"Dad ..." "I understand, yeah!" Helped Minami.  
Minami and Hirogawa are each fighting herd with Kiruru.

"Huh ... what's that?" Asked one of the ninja were pointed upward. Koyuki and the others stared at the sky there are ultra-red rays appear.  
"That is light?" "What's that?" Asked Dororo. 

Flock Kiruru feel acting strangely.  
"Why, they act funny ...!" exclaimed Zoruru.  
"What happened?" Asked Shigure.

Kiruru suddenly transformed into a giant monster. It makes them very surprised at all.  
"Jeez ... what's that?"  
"Intensive ... Kiruru transformed!" Said Dororo.

Kiruru monster that roars and destroys the island, Ninjas was being set up and crashed into the sea.  
Shigure ordered his troops retreat to avoid.

-

Urda and her army of robots on the ceiling. Urda was shocked to see Kirurus transformed. "Jeez ... what happened?"  
"Being what?" Said Lin.  
"How so?" Asked Lun surprised.

In holding the plane, Rachel was surprised to receive a report that something happened when Red ultra light appeared.  
"It seems that the cause is the red light ..." said Hacker who was researching monitors.  
"Red light?" asked Rachel.  
"Yes, from a mile .." said the hacker.  
"Impossible ... lest ..." Rachel looked nervous, because feel bad premonition.

Ninjas battle against monsters Kiruru increasingly wild.  
"Intensive ... they are getting stronger all!" Hirogawa tense.  
"Do not give up, we should not give up and hold" said Koyuki.  
Zeroyasha to roar then jump to the giant Kiruru's head, making it difficult to catch because Zeroyasha moves quickly. Shigure issue aura of fire to attack the giant Kiruru. Ferid trying to deter attack Kiruru.

Minami issued a hurricane moves to make the giant Kiruru can't see. But it is capable of paralyzing jutsu Kiruru hurricane by slapping.  
Giant Kiruru hit Minami as it approached Minami. Minami managed to avoid the blow Kiruru that make the stones were destroyed, but Minami loss of balance because it encourages the giant Kiruru up stranded on the rocks.  
"Kyaa!" Minami screaming in pain because she was hit by a rock hard as she pushed.

Ferid felt something that made him worry. Ferid see the giant Kiruru approached Minami the wounded. Ferid became agitated when he saw the incident.  
"Hey, Minami there!" Called Dororo.  
"Ah ... no!" "Minami!" Said Koyuki.  
Kiruru approached Minami the wounded, then giant Kiruru will hit Minami. Giant Kiruru's big hand that will beat Minami in the land.  
"No!" "Please, Dad ... Mom!" Pleaded Minami in her heart.

Suddenly Ferid help to lift Minami, Kiruru is to punch Ferid that holding Minami, so Ferid finally lifted Minami and then thrown together stranded, holding Minami tightly hold when his mask shattered. Then Ferid release Minami, so Minami landed safely and securely but Ferid very badly injured and took blood from his mouth.

"Zoruru, now!" Pleaded Dororo.  
"I know what you mean!" Said Zoruru.  
Dororo throw Assassin stance to attack the giant Kiruru while Zoruru running towards Kiruru. Assassin Kick it worked on a giant Kiruru, then Zoruru leap towards it and then eliminate the Giant Kiruru using Zoruru's mysterious jutsu. Kiruru finally disappeared. Minami wondered why Ferid rescue her. Hirogawa ran towards Minami with his anxiety.  
"Son, you okay?"  
"Yeah, but my shoulders hurt ..." Minami nodded her head.

Koyuki see Ferid's true face after his mask shattered, she was so surprised because she never saw the face that he had seen.  
"Why did you save her even if you are the enemy?" Shigure asked  
Ferid became silent as he lay on the ground.  
"Don't tell me ... you Ryu Jinkai?" Said Koyuki.

It made all surprised once including Minami very surprised at all.  
"What!" "You really Jinkai Ryu?" Asked Hirogawa.  
Dororo said directly, "I think he had amensia ..."  
"Amensia?" Asked Shigure.  
Koyuki replied, "Yes, about 19 years ago in a plane crash!"  
Dororo also mentioned Ferid is Minami's biological father.  
"Impossible ... so he's really my father?" Minami said covering her mouth with a state of shock.

In the minds of Ferid aka Ryu, there is a woman named Mukuro who cried in front of him. "Mukuro ...?"

Ferid issued his tears with a smile while saying the name of Mukuro. "At last I can remember back that promise ..."  
"The promise?" said Koyuki.  
"We promise to happy family if you have kids" "But the incident when a plane crash, I lost my memory then I found someone and then I was given an offer to be a ninja in the organization's men ..." Ferid storytelling.  
"Someone?" "Who?" Said Koyuki.  
"People who claim to father of Fuyuki Hinata ..." Ryu replied.  
"What!" "Fuyuki?" "I knew Fuyuki bastard who did!" Said Shigure.  
"Shigure, you're wrong" "Apparently he was a fake Fuyuki's father ..." said Dororo.  
"Why?" "Fuyuki fake?" "What do you mean?" Shigure asked.  
Koyuki intends to explain the truth that they find on Shigure and the others.

"You Koyuki?" "Mukuro told me!" "We've just met ya" said Ryu.  
"So you love Mukuro ..." said Koyuki.  
"I wanted to see because Mukuro told me all about you"

Koyuki remember Mukuro ever told her. Ryu smiled, cried a little. Minami looked very shocked once when Minami know he is her biological father.  
"Minami, your ninja and a big sweet girl" "My guess right, I want a girl ..." "I want to hug for the first time but ..."

Minami see Ryu's face looks sad all the time staring at her. Minami Suddenly the tears out, then call the real father. "Dad ...!"  
Ryu (Ferid) flashes hear Minami call him 'father' and then he smiled with happy faces and sad.  
"Finally, you call me dad" "Thank you, Minami-chan"  
Minami hugged his dad's chest to her face crying. 

"Minami ..." said Hirogawa.  
Koyuki tells Ryu that Koyuki should follow her friends.  
"But ..."  
"Go!"  
"Lady Koyuki, we have to go help our friends!"said Dororo. Experiments face a changing and Koyuki will go now with Dororo and Zoruru though Shigure and his men joined them.

After Koyuki and others leave the island, Ferid smiled as he lay on the ground. "Finally they've gone ..."  
Hirogawa intend to bring Ryu for treatment, but refused Ferid.  
"No, I do not have to because my life soon ..."  
"Daddy ...!" said Minami.  
"Forgive father, father could not be with you again but in a father's heart will always be with you ..." said Ryu.  
"Daddy!" said Minami to crying.  
Ryu thanked Hirogawa for raising Minami. "I'm glad my memory back to hold promise with Mukuro!"

Ryu closes his eyes when he became weak. Ryu finally lifeless again and closed his eyes in peace. Seeing this, Minami be shocked once and histeries. "DAD!" Minami crying while hugging her father.  
Hirogawa seems a little sad as he stared at a sky full of redness. "Ryu, I'll promise to keep your daughter ..."  
For the last, Ryu smiled when he is dead.

Suddenly tears Koyuki issue. "But ... my tears ...!"  
"What?" asked Zoruru.  
"Lady Koyuki, why do your tears come out?" asks Dororo.  
Koyuki wiping her eyes. Koyuki felt she knew something happened to Ryu.  
"Mukuro ..."

=====

After the ultra-red rays, Natsumi and others feel amazed watching something happen.  
"What's that?" asked Moa.  
"It looks like an ultra light ..." "For what?" asked Pururu.

"You want to know what light is it?" asks Ryudo smiled sarcastically.  
Ryudo says it is a ray of light that will change Kiruru creatures into monsters and bad weather. Then finally, the earth will be hell.  
"What!" "This planet will be a hell?" said Natsumi.  
"True, Hahaha ... this planet would be hell for you!" answered Ryudo guffaw.  
"Damn ... that crazy man!" Ura Momoka furious.  
"Now I will play again with you guys!" said Ryudo while driving control of the robot Gullen Falcon.

"He will fight us all ..." said Natsumi tense.  
Keroro panicked. "What do we do now?"

Natsumi suddenly heard the call of people she knows.  
"Well ... Koyuki!" "Finally you're here!"  
Koyuki, Dororo and Zoruru had come to meet with Natsumi and others.  
"I'm coming!" "Sorry I'm late!" Koyuki waving her hand.

There Shigure and his army also came to help Natsumi and others.  
"Jeez ... the ninja's" Giroro surprised.  
"How are you?" said Natsumi.  
"Yeah, I'm fine ...!" Koyuki replied nodding her head.  
Koyuki was a little sad.  
"Koyuki, what is it?" said Natsumi.  
"Nothing ..." Koyuki said shaking her head.

Koyuki sad to think about the pledge's words Jinkai Ryu to his good friend, Mukuro. Koyuki therefore must hold back her tears. Koyuki be firm to prepare for the event.

=====

The corpse of Jinkai Ryu was taken by a other ninja using the casket. Minami cry comforted by her stepfather. Hirogawa told his adopted daughter to pray together for Minami's birth father allowed to rest.

-

Natsumi walking toward Gullen Falcon then asks Ryudo to surrender or not to repeat again using the name of his brother.  
"You have to give up!" "Do not really like my brother!"

But Ryudo will not surrender. "Loud your head, it's up to whatever I want!" "Your brother is a bully, we Pekopenian must do justice and would destroy the nation planets that will colonize our planet!"

"What did you say?" "My brother is a bully?" "That you're all bullies between our planet and other planets!" Said Natsumi.

Giroro attention Natsumi earnestly.  
"Natsumi ...!" Giroro have come together Garuru and others.  
"Giroro and all ..." Natsumi said.

"Huh ... my father's disrupt plans to end occupation planet!" "Finally he was banished to the place so he did not return to this planet!" Said Ryudo.  
"What did you say?" Said Natsumi.  
"Speak what you are!" "You guys did to my friend?" "It will not forgive you all do evil so on Fuyuki both my friend and destroy our planet?" Said Keroro angry.  
Keroro insisted tell Ryudo quickly surrendered. "You'd better surrender ..."  
"Stupid Frog ..." Natsumi said when considering Keroro defend his friend.  
"Keroro ..." Dororo notice.

Koyuki wants to help Natsumi to ask Ryudo surrender. Then the others also helps. They all protested and demanded Ryudo to surrender. Ryudo gets upset and angry once they hear their protests.  
"Damn ... damn!" "I'll crash you all and the planet!".

Ryudo back seat and then turn the key. To move the robot, Ryudo were planning an attack Natsumi and the others.  
"Jeez ... he will attack us all!" "We must retreat to avoid!" Said Giroro.

Natsumi runs to avoid an attack Gullen Falcon with Keroro. Ryudo control the robot was to pursue Natsumi and Keroro. But Keroro fell because he slipped. Natsumi stopped when she saw Keroro fall.  
"Help!" Pleaded Keroro shout.  
Keroro could not stand because the fall.  
"Stupid frog!"Natsumi ran toward Keroro the fall to save him.  
Natsumi arms Keroro to help Keroro.  
"Excuse me, miss Natsumi ...!"Keroro said.  
"Don't mind ..." Natsumi said.

Natsumi suddenly shocked at the sight of the robot approached Natsumi and Keroro.  
"Finally you will set foot!" Ryudo smiled sarcastically.  
Ryudo move the robot intends to step on Natsumi and Keroro.  
Natsumi and Keroro hugged each other with the face of panic.  
"Natsumi!" said Giroro surprised.  
"We must save them!" said Koyuki.  
"Natsumi Onee-chan!" Haru yelled.  
Ryudo launch control Gullen Falcon to step on Natsumi and Keroro. Natsumi and Keroro often closes their eyes to ascertain whether survived or completed. 

**TO BE CONTI****NUED...**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: The True Feeling

In the past, when junior after rising class 3, Natsumi to go home. "I go home"  
Natsumi see Fuyuki was carrying goods Occult to the warehouse.  
"What are you doing?" Natsumi asked in surprise.  
"I just store goods to the warehouse" Fuyuki said.

Natsumi wonder asked, "Why are your favorite items stored in there?"  
Fuyuki tells Natsumi that he cancel his club because he no longer has a club.

"Huh ... you resign?" "Why?" Natsumi surprised.  
Fuyuki silent and then said he did not become Occult again but he wanted to be a person who works as a regular student.  
Natsumi feel do not understand why Fuyuki changing. But Natsumi not know the mystery behind Fuyuki's feelings. Why he did not want to be occult?

========

When the battle against Gullen Falcon, Ryudo (Fuyuki false) intends to destroy Natsumi and Keroro using Gullen to set foot on Natsumi and Keroro.  
"Tidaak!" Giroro trying to save Natsumi as he ran.  
"Death to you!" Ryudo smiled sarcastically.  
Natsumi and Keroro hugged each other and close their eyes. Friends do not panic and helplessness nothing.  
"Help us, Saburo-senpai!" pleaded Natsumi in her heart.  
"Please help us" "Mr. Fuyuki, we need your help!" exclaimed Keroro in the heart.  
"Stop!" Haru yelled.

Suddenly it stopped Gullen Falcon's foot, Natsumi and Keroro opening their eyes to see what happens. Apparently Natsumi and Keroro still survived. Gullen Falcon stopped and did not move anything.  
"He quit?" "Why?" asked Giroro.  
"What happened?" asked Keroro surprised.  
"I do not know ..." said Natsumi.

=====

After Gullen Falcon stopped, Ryudo wonder once more why Gullen not moving.  
But no successful move or turn on the robot.  
"Why would this be?" asks Ryudo angry when hit the engine of this robot.

Suddenly there was heard a voice whisper Ryudo. When the voice heard, Ryudo surprised to hear the mysterious whisper. Ryudo look back, holding his gun.  
"Who's that?"  
But no one was there.  
"No one else in here?" "That's funny, someone should be here"

Suddenly, a flame monitor, Ryudo was shocked to see that. It raises the monitor screen that read

"People who know this robot known as a good intention, it will help but ..." "People who aren't known to use these robots for the purpose of which is not good, he will not think anymore" "Only one person can create it, he will obey! "" If the intent is not good, you will be punished. From 623 ".

"Who did?" asks Ryudo. Ryudo realize he never heard the name '623 '.  
"Jeez ... not possible ..."

=====

"What happened?" Asked Tororo.  
"Wait ..."Kururu check inside Falcon Gullen via laptop.  
Natsumi surprised when he heard the voice she had ever heard. "... Lest Saburo-senpai?"  
"Huh ... what he did that?" Asked Keroro.

"Hey, Natsumi!" "You okay?" Asked Giroro.  
"Yeah, I'm fine!" "But what happened?" Said Natsumi.  
"Why did the robot stop?" Asked Tamama surprised.  
Kururu said that the virus was from the souls of those who had stopped  
"The virus of the soul of man?" Said Natsumi.

"True, the virus was spread by the soul ... my brother!" Hasan is now coming together with Donny and Masayoshida ..  
"Donny-san!" "Hasan-kun" Natsumi glad to see Donny again.

Momoka so excited to see Masayoshida is back to normal.  
"Masayoshida-san, are you ...?"  
Masayoshida said he had become normal from the statue.  
Momoka smiled, suddenly she cried and then she hugged Masayoshida. "I'm glad you're alive again!" "Thank God!"  
When embraced Momoka, Masayoshida felt his face redden.  
Tamama also pleased. "You survived!"

"Wait!" "So the virus is the soul of Saburo senpai!" "Really?" Said Natsumi.  
"I think actually maybe this robot has been programmed the virus before the boss found it!" Kururu explained.  
"Programmed?" Asked Giroro.  
Natsumi asked curiously, "What is the relationship between Saburo-senpai with the robot?"  
"I remember now, if my brother really ,..." said Donny..

======== 

Ryudo is still tense and irritable when he tried to move the robot Gullen Falcon.  
"Why could not move!" "The robot isn't useful!"  
Ryudo hitting the machine with regret. Suddenly the cables move at all. Cables approached Ryudo from behind.  
"Eh?" "What's that?" Asks Ryudo looked back.  
Now the cables inject Ryudo's entire body.  
"Aah!" Ryudo scream.

=======

Ryudo screams audible from inside the laptop through a monitor connected Kururu in Gullen Falcon.  
"Scream!" "What happened?" Asked Tororo when checking his laptop.  
"What?" Said Natsumi.  
Kururu replied, "It seems that the boss was attacked by something from within Gullen falcon that ..."  
"Attacked something?" "What attack?" Asked Natsumi tried to see what happened in the laptop.

Cables were injected into the neck of Ryudo.  
Momoka and Moa closes eyes because they won't to see terrible things.  
"What's that?" Asked Pururu tense.  
"I think all of that done by the virus ..." "For unknown person using a robot with selfishness and greed, he will be eliminated" Kururu explained.  
"Eliminated?" Asks Dororo.  
Kururu explains, "All the bad people will use the robot, will be eliminated unless only one person who can do it"  
"One person who did?" Asked Moa.

The cables had been thrust into Ryudo's whole body, then suddenly shocked.  
"Waaa!" Ryudo screaming in pain.  
The robot was acting strange and weird wobbling. The robot was knocked down trees and then walk toward the ocean.

"Glek ... what happened?" Asked Giroro surprised.  
"It seems that the robot can't be relied upon ..." Kururu said.  
Electrocuted when the cables, the cables are also heating the body of Ryudo. Ryudo is too hot and itchy when the cables are stuck.  
"My body is itching ...!"" Damn ... why this? "

Suddenly his heart was weakened by heat. Ryudo trying to restrain himself when he was overheated. Ryudo tried to remove the cables but can not seem to let go because the cables. Cables are continually thrust to Ryudo's entire body so thatRyudo become weak. Ryudo feel helpless not nothing.  
"Lilith ... I'm sorry" Ryudo very weak while removing his tears.

Shortly Ryudo finally ran out last breath, then he was dead. After Ryudo died, the cables detached and returned to the original. Robot Gullen Falcon suddenly fell into the sea and drowned.

When watching it, there is a very tense.  
Giroro asked, "What happened again?"  
"It seems ... he lifeless because the virus is attacking!" Replied Kururu closes his laptop.  
"He was lifeless?" "So ..." said Keroro.  
"Yeah, well ..." said Kururu.  
"Then, all cases are finished!" Asked Tamama.  
"Yes, maybe" said Giroro.

Suddenly Kogoro and Ruby came here to meet with Keroro and his friends.  
"Kogoro!" "You're alive!" Said Keroro.  
Kogoro smiled nodded his head.  
Not only the brothers, there is also Mr. Yariri come together Viper until Poyon and Poyan also came.

"Unfortunately, no I thought you against your own friend ..." said Viper.  
"Huh ... he's not our friend, but he is wearing Fuyuki's name!" Said Giroro.  
"Huh ... what do you mean?"  
"I think you do not know the real truth!" Said Keroro.  
Viper said, "Truth?" "What do you mean?".  
"I think we'll get an explanation after the clean up this problem ..." Sir Yariri ride the motor vehicle is owned by Viper.  
"What?" "Why did he use that name?" Said Viper.  
"Looks like you've found the truth behind this event from Le Red Bluz".  
"You knew from the beginning ..." said Giroro.  
"I'll tell you the truth ..." Mr. Yariri tell the truth to everyone. 

"By the way, why that person weren't your friend?" Viper asked curiously.  
"Because criminals using the name of Natsumi's young brother, Fuyuki is a nuisance because of the criminal plan Pekopon!" Answered Giroro.  
"Huh?" "What do you mean?"  
"We'll tell you exactly between the earth and all planets of our nation!" Said Dororo.  
Keroro explains, "Because the planet is not Pekopon".

It made it all so shocked and tense.  
"WHAT?" "This planet is not a planet Pekopen?" Asked Taruru.  
"Hey, what do you mean?" Asked Zoruru.  
"It is impossible ... why?" "Did not think the data in proper planets as planets Pekopen!" Asked Tororo.

"Indeed, but this planet is not pekopen!" Said Giroro.  
"I do not understand why we conquered the planet's wrong?" Asked Garuru.  
"... We'll Miss Natsumi submit to this!" Keroro to pointing to Natsumi.  
"Eh?" "Me?" "Why me?" Natsumi asked, shocked.  
"Natsumi, tell me what you know!" Said Koyuki.  
"Yes, we often support you, Natsumi!" "You say, support for the speech?" Moa nodded head.  
"Yes, we know you can do it!" Momoka said.  
Natsumi looked nervous when asked to make a speech. Natsumi looked to Donny, when Donny smiled as he nodded his head. Then Natsumi stared Giroro, when Giroro nodded his head. Natsumi tells all the truth behind the past to her friends.

Once told about the truth behind the past, others very nervous.  
"What!" "This planet not a planet Pekopon the truth?" "That man is not Fuyuki?" "Impossible ..." Viper was almost in disbelief.  
"So shall they do which makes us one Pekopon hostile?" Said Ruby.  
"I understand now ..." Kogoro think that one thing.  
"Koyuki, is it true that people are not your friend but he's wearing Fuyuki name?" Shigure asked.

Koyuki said to Shigure, "Yes, it focused the blame to everyone and being outside!" "Because Fuyuki is the key to the real truth but Fuyuki trapped on the planet Pekopon"  
"I see, so we are one people ..." Shigure finally understand that misconception.  
"That is the purpose why we should save Fuyuki, Natsumi's brother!" Said Koyuki.  
"Oh, so ..." Shigure intend to apologize to Natsumi because he accused Natsumi's younger brothers.  
"Miss, excuse me because I had to pull my words which accuse your brother ..."

"Oh, no need apologize!" "I guess you already know now ..." said Natsumi.  
"As an apology, I and my men will promise to clean up the name of your brother, then we will help you resolve this" Shigure said.  
"Shigure-san ... thank you!" Said Koyuki relief.  
Koyuki and Natsumi are happy together because Fuyuki's names can be cleaned.

So Natsumi blinked realized something that remains.  
"Wait, if true, I asked you, Donny!" "Donny-san, it looks like you know!" "Why not tell us if you know?"

Hearing the question Natsumi, Donny was in doubt difficult to answer.  
"Please tell me really, really you know all of Saburo-senpai and my brother!" Natsumi pleaded.  
"Then why did Mr. Fuyuki hide the secret from us?" Asked Keroro curious.  
"Why as a older sister, he did not tell me the truth?" Said Natsumi.  
"Because you would not believe ..." Mr. Yariri is answering.  
"What do you mean?" "We do not believe?" Said Natsumi.  
"It seems you know ...!" " Fuyuki you've known before ... "said Giroro.  
"Why are we not really believe him?" Asked Keroro.  
Mr. Yariri immediately replied that they were often hostile.

Yariri said that Fuyuki hasn't been able to believe the earth and an alien could get along but still hostile to not trust each other.  
"Fuyuki not sure we get along and do not trust each other?" "Why?" Said Natsumi.  
"Miss, do you remember the promise of Fuyuki?" Asked Mr. Yariri.

Natsumi remember her promise to not hostile or alien invaders. "I remember when I've promised not hostile invaders, but why Fuyuki keep a secret from me?"

"Are you really still hostile to the occupiers?" "Or you'll hold the promise of your brother?" Asked Mr. Yariri.  
Hearing the question Mr. Yariri, Natsumi hesitated. Natsumi remind her feel often accuse or blame Keroro and his friends as the colonizer, but the only thing that Natsumi can be understood Fuyuki and Keroro is friendship. But Natsumi realizes because she remembers herself to blame Keroro and his friends, then Fuyuki feel can not say anything, he just a little sad.

"It could be future perpetrators behind this is that causes any of us?" Natsumi asked.  
Mr. Yariri nodded his head. "Right, that's why you elected here!" "You're here to see what you're supposed to realize" "But you guys really remind me of the past as the men Razaza"

"Huh ... what do you mean?" Giroro asked.  
"Oh, you know Shanene?" "We've heard from Shanene about the story" Dororo said.  
"You meet Shanene yes?" "Hm ..." Mr. Yariri said.

"Wait, that time Shanene not want me to look at the past ..." Natsumi remember.  
"You mean I have not said yes?" Shanene suddenly came in a state of light.  
"Shanene?" Asked Keroro.

Natsumi intend to ask Shanene about the reason why she did not want to see bad things associated with her brother.  
"Can you tell the truth?" "Why I do not want to see the past?"

Shanene closed her eyes as she silently. Then she would finally tell the truth on Natsumi, but she asks Natsumi must understand the feelings of her brother.  
"Actually, Thomas had a older brother named **Gouvery**, he still hates aliens who will become the enemy"

Natsumi and friends were surprised to hear that Thomas, legendary occult had a brother.

"What!" "Is it true?" Asked Keroro.  
"Thomas's brother has been hating aliens?" Said Dororo.  
"Right, Gouvery it really the same as Natsumi because they never had a bad dream" Mr. Yariri explained.

It makes Natsumi and her friends by surprise.  
"Thomas's brother ever had a bad dream just like Natsumi?" Giroro asked.  
Mr. Yariri been told that Gouvery hate us but there is one that can not be forgiven.  
"It can not be forgiven?" Koyuki asked.

Yariri silent then told Shanene to show the appearance of the past four years later.

Shanene take Natsumi and her friends to the apparition of the past four years later.  
"Shanene, what happened four years later," said Natsumi.  
Shanene can not say anything when she was silent. "I guess you do not want to remember ..." 

======

Came the village sightings that are satisfied by the villagers. There were people gathered villagers.  
It turns out in front of the village people around Razaza Platoon around without barrier.  
"Glek ... what happened?" Asked Keroro shocked when he saw the incident.  
"Actually ..." said Shanene.

Thomas pushed by someone that fell to the ground. Apparently that has prompted Thomas was his brother's own.  
"Big bro, why?" Asked Thomas shock once.  
"Why are you helping the conquering nation like that?" Asked Gouvery angry.  
"Speak what you, they did come here to conquer but they do not want to attack the earth like that, you do not completely understand ..."  
"Thomas ..." said Razaza.  
Gouvery denied, "Grr ... you do not understand at all!" "You do not know you used them!" "You continue to defend them, I would not be forgive you!"

Natsumi become tense when she heard the words Gouvery the same words that time the accused Keroro and his friends. Natsumi feels herself equal to Thomas's brother, she understood why Yariri and Shanene can't let Natsumi know.

"What did you say?" "We do not take advantage of our friends or anyone else, we came not to attack earth!" Said Razaza.  
"Maybe you would dream of!" Said Yariri (young).  
"What did you say?" "My dream is not wrong anymore!" "You will conquer the planet we do to make us your slaves!" Gouvery is furious.  
"Speak what you!" "The period make you a slave!" Asked Giveve offended.  
"Stop it, Giveve!" Shanene (young) calm to Giveve.

Gouvery faced great anger and stress when expelled.  
"Stop, brother!" Exclaimed Thomas.  
"What!" "You defend them!" "Then, you too!" Said Gouvery.  
Thomas shocked once with harsh words of his brother. Finally, Thomas went with Razaza Platoon of the village so he could not meet people who he loved more.

"Thomas and we were expelled from the country hence the birth of Thomas expelled his brother own!" Shanene sad story.  
"After that, we had a secret base on the island where the villa was established Nishizawa family before!" Said Mr. Yariri.  
"Oh, so the villa that is home to the legendary Razaza?" Momoka asked.  
"Right!" "It seems Momochi not know when she was abducted" said Tamama.

=======

After that, Shanenen finish sighting was then returned to the original.  
After that appearance, Koyuki see Natsumi feel tense and shock.  
"Natsumi-san?" said Koyuki.  
"All because of me ... ..." Natsumi shock once.  
"So I ..." given the appearance of Gouvery, Natsumi had expelled her own brother.

Natsumi was considering since it Fuyuki save favorite items to the warehouse because he ceases to be occult. When Natsumi actually did not realize Fuyuki was desperate and looked sad because he thought he could not meet his old friend again and he could not do anything about it. Natsumi realized Fuyuki's under actual circumstances.

Natsumi so can not say anything.  
"Natsumi ..." Koyuki is entertaining Natsumi.  
"I'm really breaking Fuyuki's promise but Fuyuki not trust me anymore" "If I were like Thomas's brother, if I will drive my own brother ...?" asked Natsumi shock with knees while out her tears.  
Natsumi said the real perpetrators behind the future is herself.  
All everyone surprised to hear Natsumi admitted she is causing this future.  
"Natsumi?" Said Giroro can't believe.  
"What!" "Natsumi is culprit?" Said Ruby was shocked when closing the mouth.

"Huh ... you're actually actors in the future?" Asked Poyon not believe.  
"Impossible ... No Way" said Poyan also do not believe.

"Why Fuyuki so don't believe me?" Said Natsumi.  
Natsumi is really guilty to her brother because she felt she was destroying the dreams of her own brother.

Momoka suddenly with a loud slap Natsumi's face.  
"Huh ... Momochi?" Asked Tamama shocked.  
"Why did you make Fuyuki be so?" "I really liked his spirit but now he has lost his spirits and the occult again ..." "It's your fault!" "You're really destroying the dreams of your brother!" Momoka is out her tears.

Momoka tells Natsumi, she remembers once Fuyuki asking Natsumi to promise not hostile to the Keroro and friends, but Natsumi does not believe will promise to Fuyuki.  
"I know but ...!" Natsumi tears in her eyes.  
Natsumi feels really breaking Fuyuki's promises and blaming herself.

"Why like this?" Said Natsumi pale.  
"Miss Natsumi, exhausted, and suspect you do not believe we continue to" "You are angry and hold on us every day ..." said Keroro.  
"What did you say?" "I'm not angry like that!" Natsumi shouted.  
Natsumi bark makes Keroro is shock. Until Natsumi realizes she looked angry. Natsumi so pale anymore.  
"Why am I so angry and really stupid frog suspect and others who intend invade planet continues!"

Natsumi was staring at the sky at night.  
"Natsumi?" "Your face is pale," said Koyuki.  
"You're not good hearts," said Donny.  
"Uh, No" Natsumi shook her head.  
She would say something to Koyuki and Donny is what it is.

"Since the beginning of my brother and I first met with stupid frog!" "I began to feud with stupid frog as stupid frog as occupiers who intend to rule the earth but Fuyuki really good friends with that stupid frog" "But my heart wasn't alone because we all regarded as a family ... "

Natsumi has found herself through her mistake. "I'm keeping the promises from my brother for not hating aliens but my brother would never trust his word then he closed his mouth to not tell what is really me!"  
"Natsumi ..." said Koyuki.

Donny explains, "Fuyuki is right, humans and aliens alike invaders but instead they could just be friends" "The nature of all of us to an alien that is mutual trust and collective power"  
Natsumi heard Donny say like the same thing be said Saburo.  
Natsumi realized then trust to her brother. "Forgive me, Fuyuki" "I broke my promise but I'll promise again"

"Um, do you hear a recording of one of the tapes that have a purpose?" Asked Donny.  
"Eh?" "I remember I heard the tape themed sentimentality and love ..." said Natsumi.  
"Once, I get it but apparently you don't understand the meaning of it"  
Natsumi asked, "Huh ... what do you mean, Donny?"  
"Actually, Jimmy wants you to understand the feelings of your brother" said Donny.  
Natsumi is so callous.  
"Actually, Jimmy's noticed that your relationship is not harmonious because it was Fuyuki feel no one believes him"  
"Fuyuki ..." Natsumi said to herself.  
"Yes, that Fuyuki's true feelings" "Because that he wants to make you get along the same as before" Donny smile as nodded his head.  
Finally Natsumi understand now why Fuyuki did not believe her.

"Sigh ... so Ms. Natsumi was real perpetrators behind this future .." Keroro said.  
"I think one more actor" replied Mr. Yariri.  
"Huh ... an actor again?" "Who actor again?" Tamama asked.  
According to Mr. Yariri instinct, he knew the perpetrator future is ... Keroro.  
"What!" "Me?" "I don't do it!"asked Keroro surprised as he shows himself.

"Why is Mr Fuyuki not convinced I become his friend?" Asked Keroro.  
"Do you understand the meaning of friends?" Asked Mr. Yariri.  
Keroro said, "Eh?" "Of course, We're friends that!" "We were really good friends"  
"Hm, so" "But I guess you do not understand the meaning of it," cried Sir Yariri.  
"Why?" "What do you mean?" Asked Keroro surprised.  
"You really can be friends but you trap yourself with your friends choose this occupation Pokopen than friends"  
"Huh ... I did not do that!" Cried Keroro.  
"What you really want to conquer this planet than a friend?" Asked Mr. Yariri.  
Keroro hesitated once.

Mr. Yariri explains, "Therefore, Fuyuki can't believe you do not stop to conquer Earth!" "Actually Fuyuki wanted to tell you from the beginning on this earth is not Pokopen but Fuyuki find it hard to tell you because Fuyuki feel what you can believe it or not" "because Fuyuki was still denied" "Keroro, if you do not believe, you will lose people who loved you!"  
Keroro remember keron planet, destroyed their village while her parents were killed in the explosion on the planet Keron. Keroro arrived kneeling on the ground.

"So because I don't believe ...?" asked Keroro broken heart and his face pale.  
"Legendary Razaza not proud of you all because of greed you ..." said Mr. Yariri.  
"Kero-chan ..." said Pururu.  
"Keroro-kun ..." said Dororo.

Is Keroro and Natsumi will be responsible for their own future?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: The suspect actually behind the Future 

After learning the truth behind the future, Natsumi and Keroro felt suspicion as a suspect because of hurt feelings Fuyuki. Because of that, Fuyuki can't tell the truth to them. Natsumi blames herself because she violated a promise to her brother. Keroro also feel blamed himself because he had been led to this future. Are they responsible for this future?

In critical situations,

There Natsumi and everyone gathered to discuss future issues of this responsibility.  
"Then, I have a question for Shane-san!" Moa raised his hand.  
"Miss Moa, what do you want to ask?" Asked Shanene.  
"How can you know the planet is clearly not a planet Pokepon?" "According to the Tororo-san, the planet is indeed the right planet Pokepon"

Hearing the question Moa, Shanene immediately replied that the planet Pekopon is here but not the planet.  
"In the proverb, a place that is not somewhere else, remember?"  
"Oh, we never hear the words that meant Fuyuki" Natsumi cried.  
"I do not understand, we think that no other place where the intention is Duo Twilight!" Giroro confused.

"Indeed, but Duo Twilight is the headquarters organization," said Mr. Yariri.  
"What do you mean?" "What do you mean exactly Proverb" said Natsumi.  
Mr. Yariri replied, "In this proverb meaning is the parallel world!"  
"The world is parallel?" Said Natsumi and everyone.

========

From the pile of rubble stone, Lilith did not seem to realize that was because she stuck by piles of stones. Lilith suddenly felt a bad feeling about her employer. Lilith tears out of her eyes. "Why ...?"" My lord dead? "" Impossible ... impossible ..."

"bastards that ..." Lilith emotional issue.  
Lilith suddenly screamed out the emotions of anger and rage that pile of rubble boulder thrown. Lilith flew alone to find her master.  
"Mr. Fuyuki ...!"

=======

"What do you mean parallel world?" Momoka asked.  
"Khu ... now I understand ..."exclaimed Kururu .  
"Really?" asked Keroro.  
Kururu explains, "I think people intentionally make our nation directed to this planet Pekopon for our colonizers will invade the planet"  
"You're right, Kururu!" said Mr. Yariri.  
"So our planet misdirected?" said Natsumi.  
"Yes, Razaza's dad first realize that this planet isn't a planet other Pokopen!" said Yariri.  
"Jeez ... Razaza legendary's father also know? " exclaimed Keroro.  
"If you know, why not let all the nations Keron from scratch?" "If we know the planet, we will not attack this planet" said Tamama.  
"Because he could not find the evidence here" answered Mr. Yariri.

"Oh yes, there is a wish I showed!" Natsumi bring a Fuyuki's notebook and a strange map.  
"Oh, this notebook is yes, "cried Shanene.  
"So, finally this map has been found"  
"Wait, you seem to know the map's " Dororo said.

Yariri say that old map is a map Pekopon.  
"What!" asked Natsumi and others.  
"So the map was derived from Pokopen?" asked Keroro see the map.  
"This map looks different but doesn't resemble one another ..." Pururu read a map.  
"Yes, this is proof that you can take it to court" said Mr. Yariri.  
"Court?" asked Keroro.  
"The period did not know it?" "If you want to prove in court Keron, demand will always be granted" Garuru explained.  
"Ah!" "If it proves this map and this notebook, means the planet earth will be removed from the list of colonialism?"cried Giroro.  
"Maybe so ..." Garuru nodded his head.

-

On the plane home, Rachel was checking the radar along with the scientists. "Miss, we find strange that tremendous energy," said one woman scientist.  
"What?" "What is energy?" Asked Rachel.  
"Will I check that energy!" One scientist is examining a computer monitor by using it. Eventually that energy can be read through the monitor. Rachel wanted to see where energy is great, then she was surprised at all. It turned out that energy comes from Lilith! "Lilith!"  
Rachel asked where Lilith go.  
"As she headed north to the south ..." said the scientist was checking the monitor. "That's ..." Rachel said.

The battle between the robots belonging to the organization with a monster Kiruru Kingdoms Darkness. Suddenly Urda receive radio signals from Rachel. "Yes?" "What?"  
"Better to avoid before her here!" Said Rachel.  
"Avoiding?" "She?" "What do you mean?" Urda said.  
"Hey, I found the signals that come in my radar!" Lun said.  
"Me too!" "Eh?" "Very soon approaching here," said Lin.  
"What!" Urda said.

Urda look outside of the robot. There, Lilith flew filled by an immense energy. "Lilith!"  
Lilith through all monsters Kiruru and robots that with great power for passing. Suddenly there was a great explosion and loud. Seeing this, Urda and another completely surprised. "Impossible ..."

========

Keroro knelt down and felt he was not used. "Why is this so?" "Why I do not believe on my own?"  
"Uncle ..." Moa entertaining Keroro.  
"If I wrote I have to believe in Fuyuki then my planet not destroyed!" Keroro hold the sand with a bang.  
"Keroro ..." said Giroro.  
"Sergeant Keroro, do not despair or do not give up!" Said Haru.  
"Haru ...?" asked Keroro.  
Haru advise Keroro. "You must not give up, maybe your friend to believe you!" "He wants you have to finish things that have not finished!"

"Haru ..." Keroro sobbed as he said that he was willing to admit mistakes and atone for past sins will promise to save his friend.  
"Mr. Fuyuki, I'll definitely save you!"  
"Keroro ..." said the relieved Pururu attention on Keroro.  
"Keroro-kun, we'll help you!" Said Dororo.  
"Thank you, Dororo!" Said Keroro.  
"We are too!" Said Tamama and Moa.  
Giroro noticed Keroro if he secretly supports Keroro.

Moa was curious because she wanted to know what is causing Fuyuki denied.  
"What is it, Moa-chan?" Asked Pururu.  
"What causes Fuyuki be denied?" "That's funny, he should tell us but he could not tell us!"  
"We already know the reason for denying Fuyuki but we feel something is missing ..." Keroro said confused.

"Donny, do Fuyuki ever told you that reason?" Said Natsumi.  
"Yes, but only I know why Fuyuki can not say to you ..." Donny replied.  
"Why?" Said Hasan.

According to Natsumi, if true Moa-chan said, she felt faint with Fuyuki reason to deny ... "  
"What!" "I do not understand ..." asked Giroro confused.  
Garuru asked, "You mean the one reason Fuyuki again?"  
"Yes, other reason to deny Fuyuki is a violation of my promise and stupid frog's selfishness, still one more ..." Natsumi said.  
"What's one more reason?" Momoka asked curiously.  
"I do not know ..." said Natsumi.

"Maybe Mr. Paul said that ...?" asked Masayoshi.  
"Eh?" "Paul says what?" Momoka asked to blink.  
"Remember before he died Paul has said 'Scull'!" Said Masayoshi.  
"He said that although he might know there are causes related to host first Fuyuki"

"So Paul knows all the causes of Fuyuki deny?" "When did he know?" Momoka asked.  
"No doubt, when Keroro Platoon are farewell partying with Miss Momoka and friends!" Said Masayoshi.  
"Three years ago ... what happened at that time Fuyuki," said Natsumi.  
"Why?" Asked Giroro.  
"Funny, it seems I can not remember ..." Keroro confused.

"Maybe I can take you to the apparition to find the cause of it if you can not remember" said Shanene.  
"Really?" Natsumi asked Shanene.  
"Yeah, I can take you to the apparition of the past with the science" Shanene nodded head.  
Shanene have said the incantation to bring Natsumi and friends to the past three years ago to look for what is one more reason to deny the cause of Fuyuki. 

Arriving, Natsumi and her friends were in the beach area.  
"This is ..." Natsumi see around the coast.  
"Wait, is not it ..." said Koyuki.  
"Ah!" "No doubt the beach where is my villa!" Momoka see any villa residence owned by Nishizawa.  
"But ... it ...!" exclaimed Tamama.

There Natsumi and her friends (three years ago) were playing together.  
"I remember we played volleyball in here!" Natsumi and Koyuki watch the other (three years ago) was playing.  
"Yes ..." Natsumi nodded her head.  
Momoka see around on the beach to look for something.  
"Miss, what's wrong?"Masayoshi asked.  
"I remember ever since I was looking Fuyuki invisible!" Momoka said.  
"Sure enough, when I did not realize Fuyuki invisible!" Said Natsumi.

Keroro confused, thinking about something familiar.  
Haru asked, "What is it, Kero?"  
"Funny, it seems there is less ..." replied Keroro.  
"Less?" Asked Haru.  
"Not only Fuyuki wrote, there is one more ..." replied Keroro.  
"One more?" "Who?" Asked Talolo.  
Keroro feel can't remember someone less.  
"Sigh ... you don't remember!" Pururu out her breath.

Pururu see Giroro so strange and pale-faced, although his face sweating. "Giroro?" "What's wrong with you?"  
"Huh ... nothing ...!" Giroro replied shocked.  
"Why is your face?" Asked Pururu.  
"Maybe ..." said Giroro pale.

Momoka asked, "Mr. Masayoshi, you remember Paul has witnessed related reasons Fuyuki deny?"  
"That's ... I remember me and my senior sitting in the sand even though Paul was standing on the rocks there!" "Maybe he saw the master Fuyuki there" said Masayoshi indicate to the far edge of the sand beach visits Paul.  
"How do you know Fukki there?" Asked Tamama.  
"Sure, I see the face of Sir Paul looked serious!" "He said he spoke with someone ..." said Masayoshi.  
"Someone?" "Who's that?" Asked Keroro blink.  
"I do not know, just who knows Paul" "Remember Paul says 'Scull' at us," said Masayoshi.  
"Huh ... so someone had Scull?" Asked Keroro.  
"Maybe ..." said Masayoshi.

Until Masayoshi have realized the meaning of 'scull'. "Jeez ... why I did not realize it?"  
"What, sir?" Momoka asked.  
Masayoshidaira said he now understands the meaning of 'sckull'.  
"You know," said Natsumi.  
"Scull mean in english latin to 'skull'!" Said Masayoshi.  
"Skull?" "So he spoke with the skull!" Natsumi asked confused.  
"No way ... why Scull it?" Momoka asked not understand.  
"I know Scull but I do not understand why mention 'Scull'!" Said Masayoshi.

"Hey, Fuyuki is there!" Moa is to pointing.  
Fuyuki there is the beach road.  
"Fuyuki!" Said Natsumi.  
"It seems that Fuyuki has followed someone ..." said Koyuki.  
"Huh ... so someone had the Scull?" Momoka asked.  
"Let's see who's there to talk with Mr. Fuyuki!" Said Keroro.

Keroro and his friends went looking for a location Fuyuki contract with that person. Natsumi had overtaken them and then stop since seeing Giroro abandoned.

"Giroro?" "What's wrong?" Said Natsumi.  
Giroro silent and he only once tense and pale.  
"You do not feel well, Giroro" said Natsumi.  
"Anu ... I ...!" Giroro is hesitation.  
"I do not understand ..." Natsumi said in surprise.

One friend was yelling at Natsumi to catch up.  
"Fine, I'll be right there!" "Come on, Giroro!" "Do not get left behind!" Said Natsumi.  
Giroro so do not feel good hunch.

Natsumi and friends looking Fuyuki on the beach. Until finds Fuyuki and one on the beach. Surprisingly there was someone invite Fuyuki to speak is Giroro. It makes Natsumi and her friends surprised at all.  
"Giroro?" "No way ...!" Keroro disbelief.  
"Giroro, what this mean?" Natsumi asked, glancing at Giroro.

"If I hear the explanation but ..." replied Giroro faced tense.  
Giroro directly admitted that the actual perpetrator in the future it was himself. The things that make Natsumi and everyone so surprised to hear confessions Giroro recognized.  
"So that's Scull said is ...!" said Natsumi and another tense.  
Apparently Scull in question is Giroro!

"Three years ago without known you, I invite Fuyuki ..." said Giroro tell the story.

Three years ago, Giroro invite Fuyuki (original) to chat on the outskirts of a deserted beach with no known Keroro and the others.  
"Giroro, what you want to talk to me?" "Why did you bring me here?" Said Fuyuki.  
"I understand your feelings as a friend to Keroro but I must tell you something!" Said Giroro.  
Giroro informed on Fuyuki that they will come to the planet Pekopon it again in the next three years but unfortunately Fuyuki asked to make no mistake prejudiced by them because Giroro and others as invaders.

"Huh ... what do you mean?" Said Fuyuki.  
"Three years, we will attack the planet Pokopen again this seriously not to miss meeting with you" said Giroro.  
"Giroro, I do not understand what you mean" said Fuyuki.

"I understand your feelings but then a year later we aren't friends anymore!" Giroro pointing a gun to Fuyuki.  
When mugged pisiol, so that Fuyuki so shocked. "We're not friends anymore the next three years, for you all men Pekopon is our great enemy ..." "All the better for the good of Keroro"

Then put a gun to stop Giroro later he jumped from a rock.  
"Giroro, not so ... in fact ..." Fuyuki stop Giroro want to go.  
But Giroro slightly ignore the words Fuyuki. "If you interfere, watch ya!"

After Giroro go, Fuyuki felt unable to say anything more about the truth to everyone. Fuyuki therefore choose to shut up for not telling friends including his older sister.

Giroro confessed all his deeds in front of Natsumi and friends. Natsumi and her friends so shocked once when Giroro recognize the cause of it.

It turns out one more perpetrator behind this future is Giroro! Why Giroro do all this?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Realize yourself for Future

Natsumi and friends already know another suspect who is responsible for the future is Giroro. The future of this happened because Giroro not hear Fuyuki's suggestions then Fuyuki be denied.

Giroro confessed all his deeds in front of Natsumi and friends. Natsumi and her friends so shocked once when Giroro recognize the cause of it.  
"Jeez ... you really do not hear what was said Fuyuki?" Asked Pururu.  
"Why did not you hear the word Fuyuki who try to tell us the truth?" Asks Dororo.  
"But I really do not know Fuyuki know about the truth!" Answered Giroro.  
"Hii ... so Fuyuki host can not tell us due to your deeds!" Asked Keroro very shocked at all.

Momoka shock once and then became very angry. "I understand why Fuyuki shut up ...!"  
Momoka suddenly raised Giroro's head, she was furious at Giroro.  
"It was done really caught Paul!" "Fuyuki can't tell us due your act!" "Until you lead the planets were so shattered and including your own planet extinction!" "Until you also cause the death of my parents!" "You're the cause of the future like this!"

Viper and everyone was shocked when heard about Giroro. Until Garuru also surprised to hear about his brother.

"Lady ... what's going on?" "Why Giroro be the cause of this future?" Asked Garuru did not expect.  
Ura Momoka replied, "Huh ... it was he who threatened Fuyuki so that he could not tell us about the truth!"  
"Hey, I do not know ...!" exclaimed Giroro.

"What?" "The red which causes the planets damaged and extinct humans ...?" asked one of the extraterrestrials.  
"Isn't the Giroro, Keronian known as a ruthless army?" "But why should he be the cause?" Asked one nation Keronian surprised.  
"What did you say?" "So it's not the bastrad boss's doing it but red keron act that caused all the mess?" Said Viper.  
"What happened exactly?" Asked Kogoro and Ruby.

"I do not do like this, I do not know Fuyuki fact know the truth but I did not realize it!" Said Giroro.  
"What did you say?" "Look at all!" "This is all because of you!" Ura Momoka blame on Giroro.  
"Relax, Miss Momoka!" Masayoshi calm to Momoka temper.

"You ... cause Fuyuki desperate and don't say anything to us!" "This is all your fault!" "If Fuyuki-kun told the truth to us ,... future will not happen ... but. .. now all you do! "Momoka angry as she once teared.  
Momoka growl makes Giroro so pale and tense.  
Neko so surprised because she could not believe hearing that Giroro into the future of this great cause.

Natsumi suddenly hit Giroro's cheek so hard that Giroro thrown from Momoka very shocked. Giroro felt pain and saw Natsumi's face. Apparently Natsumi tears in her eyes with her very angry.  
"Natsumi-san!" Momoka asked in surprise.  
"Natsumi?"  
"So Fuyuki can't tell the truth to us because you!" "It's your fault!" "Why do you do?" Natsumi asked angrily.  
"But I do not know Fuyuki know about the truth!" Said Giroro.  
Natsumi says, "Grr ... you really don't have feelings!" "Get a grip, this our future bleak! "You chose war rather than peace!"  
"I did not mean ..." said Giroro.  
"Why did you choose war rather than friends and peace?" "Why do you constantly declare us as the enemy?" Asks Natsumi to snapped Giroro.  
"Anu ..." Giroro panic.

Natsumi borrow a rifle owned by Masayoshi then throw forward Giroro.  
"Which one do you choose war or peace?"  
"Eh?" Giroro seemed confused to choose which one. Giroro's left hand moves slightly when choosing a gun. Then Giroro quit because he could not anything.  
Giroro is holding his left hand. "No way ..."  
"Huh ... you'd prefer a war!" "You seem to like war than peace," said Natsumi.  
"Huh ... isn't the intention ...!" Giroro said.

After that, Natsumi ignore Giroro as she turned away. Natsumi go without notice Giroro.  
"Natsumi!" Said Giroro.  
Natsumi to ignore Giroro call, so that once Giroro shock.

Suddenly there is a whispering in Giroro with scary. "Hey, Giroro!"  
Keroro who pressed the tip hole to advance Giroro with gun cannon. Keroro seem more serious than ever when placed end-to Giroro's face with gun cannon.  
"Giroro, apparently you are!" "You make Fuyuki-dono be sad but also because I do not trust my own!" "But all because of you!"  
"Keroro ... stop it!" "Is not kidding" "All I did for you but I do not believe this" Giroro is a little afraid.  
"Huh ... did you do all for me?" "But you make one mistake because you lead the future of Keron!" "I'm not kidding, YOU KNOW!" Keroro faced angry and serious.  
Giroro became frightened when faced Keroro is grumpy for the first time.  
Begin there was gunfire in a row.

After the shot, Giroro incorporated Afro-haired old and due to the shot. Keroro release the cannon gun and then he said that they broke up as friends. "Let's not call my name familiar, call me sergeant!" "You are my soldier, you know!"  
Keroro left Giroro.

"Garuru, time does not stop?" Asked Pururu.  
"I can not anything because I could not resist Sergeant Keroro" replied Garuru.  
Actually Garuru intend to stop Keroro fighting with her brother because he did not want to interfere with the sergeant Keroro.

Giroro is standing in a state of obsolescence. Suddenly he was pelted with stones hard by a young man who looked angry.  
"Grr ... thanks to you our lives so bad!"  
One more person looking outer space creature who threw the bottle to Giroro's head so that the bottle broke after Giroro beaten. "Huh ... I did!"  
Some threw objects to Giroro snapped. Hearing the bark of people hate him looks inviting, Giroro so shaky.

Viper appears behind Giroro while stating that this is so so. Viper has been stepping on the Giroro's head with hard. "Because of you, our planet destroyed!"  
"My Planet too!" Seal of the human body muscular and well headed seals.  
"Huh ... because people do not hear it, our lives have taken, you know!" Exclaimed one man.

Extraterrestrials as well as ordinary human beings continued to yell to Giroro. . Hearing the bark of people hate him looks inviting, Giroro so shaky. Viper and everyone have been beat up Giroro with the full fury of the masses.

Neko ordered its troops to prevent the people who throw objects to protect Giroro. Blood out of his head, then Giroro touch see his blood sample. Giroro just realized something that he himself was the cause of the claimed victims on planet earth even put the blame on Giroro. Giroro knelt down with grim-faced.

"Why are you protecting?" "He's a trouble maker!" Viper asked.  
"We can not let Giroro be material mass amok!" Said Neko.  
"Huh ... you defend it even though your friends have been killed due to actions of the red Daruma!" Called Viper.  
Neko so tense because she did not believe Giroro was troublemakers.  
"Why are you doing, Giroro?"  
"Let us be judgmental!" Viper trying to break through the soldiers guarding Neko.  
"Hey, don't do it!" Neko trying not to judge the masses.

Shigure suddenly appeared with his troops, they stop mass to avoid Giroro amok.  
"Hey, what else?" Said Viper.  
"Vigilantism is against the law, you will be sentenced to heavy!" Said Shigure.  
Viper wasn't able to deal with Shigure, eventually he and the other judges will not play anymore but they still hate Giroro which resulted in his actions in the future.

Giroro walk with limp due to the mass. His body was limp from being kicked, although he was injured. He walked up to meet Garuru limp, his brother who deal with it. Giroro walked through Garuru, suddenly Garuru have said so.

"Giroro ... so now they ignore you" "I understand your feelings, Giroro" "But you're own destroys your own ambition and so I was really disappointed you do the embarrassing"  
"What do you mean?" Asked Giroro.  
"You get people who you love own happiness and hates to lose so I can't help you more as a brother!"

Giroro felt he had made Natsumi tears. Giroro not be anything as he thought what he was looking for. "No ..." Giroro glum-faced.  
"Giroro ..." said Dororo in his heart.

Giroro walked toward the elk tree, then he sat under a tree elk. Giroro thought himself into a soldier was a catastrophe. "Why I became a soldier like that?"  
Giroro think of himself hated by all people including Natsumi.  
"A. .. I won't to be a soldier again ...!" Giroro is burst into tears.

Haru see Giroro sitting under an elk tree.  
"What's up, Haru?" Said Natsumi.  
"Giroro cry ..." Haru replied.  
"Weird, why adults can cry ...?"Talolo asked in surprise.  
Natsumi finished first saw Giroro's face be crying like a child. Natsumi think she really hurt him.

"Sis, sorry for him" "SIs, just forgive him!" "He knows he's responsible!" Said Haru.  
"Did Sis have to hate him?" Asked Talolo.  
Natsumi was silent because she could not apologize for a reason.  
"Better go talk to him, Sis!" "Poor him, he abandoned his own!" "Now he does not have any friends who want to talk to him!" "But the only Onee-chan who could get him to talk!"  
"Well ..." said Natsumi.  
"It's okay, it's better forgive him" Said Talolo.  
"Well, I understand ..." Natsumi smiled.

Giroro wiping his eyes as he sat under a tree elk. Natsumi suddenly appeared in front Giroro. "Natsumi ...?"  
Giroro so moody and ordered Natsumi go. "Do not worry about me!"  
"Giroro ...!" said Natsumi.  
"Leave me!" "I'm really cause all this future!" "I make you hate me" said Giroro.  
Natsumi feel pity at the sight Giroro so shocked at all and blames himself.

Natsumi sat under a tree elk beside Giroro. "I apologize to you for just" "But this is all your responsibility, you know"  
"Natsumi .." "Anu ... I want to apologize to you because what I did!" "If I did not say like that in Fuyuki ..."  
"Hm, not just you wrote, but I and the stupid frog that innocent!" "My fault because I broke my promise to my brother while the stupid frog guilty because he employs his own best friend!"

Natsumi advise on Giroro, "If you want to atone for your sins, you should understand the feelings of a friend"  
"Natsumi ... actually behind critical incidents, I quietly protect you" said Giroro.  
"Huh ... protect me?" "You do it all for me?" Said Natsumi.  
"Yes, I protect and save you from danger!" Answered Giroro.  
Natsumi have noticed Giroro been protecting her. "Thanks for protecting me, but there is one mistake that you do"  
"Huh?" Giroro surprised.  
"You never pay attention to friends than me ..." said Natsumi.  
Giroro hesitated.

Natsumi clasped Giroro's hands so Giroro shocked. "Natsumi?"  
"Please do not do anymore" "Go back were you first!" Said Natsumi.  
Giroro see Natsumi seen smiling faces mixed with sadness. "Why would I go back so I used to be ...?"  
"Once you do good to help friends and cheerful with friends" "That's all you did was the right thing in your heart" Natsumi shows heart on the belt belong Giroro.  
"That your belt have long memories!" Said Natsumi.  
"Yes ... this from my friends was killed while fighting ...!" Giroro said.  
"That's because you never think about your friends" "Because the belt of truth for you to save yours" Natsumi give advice.  
"Truth for me?" "What do you mean?" Asked Giroro.  
"All friends and people you care wants you to do what is right and good!" Said Natsumi.

Giroro see his belt and felt really guilty at his friends. At that time, Garuru have noticed Giroro with Natsumi.  
"Giroro ..."

Natsumi asked Giroro followed her to show something.  
"Where are we?" Giroro asked.  
"I showed this to be the future you see" Natsumi replied.  
Natsumi asked Giroro to see the situation. In front of Giroro's eyes, some severely injured and some were killed. After seeing the incident, Giroro is sudden vomiting.  
"Now you realize something isn't it?" Natsumi is pale-faced.

Kururu has received a message from Rachel that sent through his laptop.  
"There is a message from the commander of that ..." Kururu check the message.  
Then Kururu open an email from Rachel and got the explanation that there is a person who has a terrible power that will come here.  
"Intensive ... she'll come back here right now ...!" " ... Khu khu ...!" Kururu nervous laughter as he sounds strange.

Zoruru so surprised when all of a sudden feel the danger here.  
"Eh, what's wrong?" asked Keroro.  
"I feel the aura scary and horrible ..." replied Dororo.  
"Lust to kill rose rose ..." said Zoruru.  
"Jeez ... what?" "Who's that?" asked Keroro panic.  
"What's wrong, Garuru?" Donny asked.  
"I feel great danger, we must be ready!" Garuru holding a gun.  
Koyuki appoint "Glek ... look over there!"

Lilith came surrounded by an aura of fire rage. Lilith landed on the ground and then being faced in front of Natsumi and others.  
"She is alive again!" said Koyuki very tense.  
"Oh yes, she will Cybory!" said Natsumi.  
"No way, Isn't I just beat her?" "Why she is alive?"said Ura Momoka.

"Who is she?" asked Garuru preparing weapons fire.  
"Hi, Aliza's duplicate!" "But she was stronger than Miss Alisa!" answered Keroro shaking.  
Pururu is warned Garuru and the others to be careful of Lilith.

Lilith looked at Natsumi and the other with her eyes filled with horror and hatred and anger. "Grrr ... you guys kill Fuyuki-dono?" "I never forgive you guys!" "I'll crush you all!"  
What did the Lilith at the time? Next ...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Lilith's Rage

In the past, the first meeting of Lilith when she became Ryudo (Fuyuki's real name)'s caregiver Ryudo was introduced family noble on Ryudo the kid including Ryudo was 6 years old. At night, Ryudo asks Lilith to accompany him while he slept because of fear of being alone finally obeyed Lilith would accompany Ryudo. They lay together in bed.

Time to sleep together, small Ryudo said cheerfully to Lilith. "If I'm already big, you'll be my girlfriend!"  
Lilith face slightly red after hearing the words of Ryudo. "I understand, my lord!"

When Ryudo ten-year-old was playing chase with Lilith. Ryudo little looks fun to play with Lilith. "Catch me if you can!"  
"Yes, I understand!" Helped Lilith smiled.  
Lilith stopped and then search for Ryudo little by screaming for her master. Suddenly the little Ryudo emerged from the closet to embrace Lilith. "Gotcha!"  
"Young master. ...!" said Lilith.  
"I can not leave you, Lilith!" Ryudo embraced Lilith.  
Lilith very concerned about Ryudo little with a smile on her face.

Until Ryudo grown and become a leader, Lilith became an assistant at once her bodyguard. Lilith've noticed Ryudo is grown-up and brave. Lilith watched Ryudo with her smiling face. Lilith was expecting Ryudo must be known and powerful people in the universe.

===========

The present, Lilith was furious when she faced Natsumi and others.  
"You kill Mr. Fuyuki!" "I never forgive you!"  
"Speak what you are!" "He consumed in the robot trap!" Said Natsumi.  
But Lilith still do not believe the words of Natsumi and others.  
"I'll kill you all one by one!"

Lilith will attack Natsumi and friends.  
"She's coming!" "We'll attack her!" Viper prepare his weapons.  
Viper shot at Lilith with a gun, but bullets do not harm Lilith able to break through the bullet that was fired.  
"AH!" "My shoot does not work!" "No way!" Viper surprised.

"Huh ... I do not care she is strong ONLY!" Zoruru when he will face Lilith.  
Garuru Platoon help deal with anger that Lilith.  
Are they able to defeat Lilith? 

=====

Kogoro to cut her toward the sword, but Lilith able to withstand Kogoro's attack and then she threw the sword is held Kogoro far while Kogoro's face kicked and he was thrown to the ground.  
"Onii-chan!" Ruby shocked when running toward her brother.

Natsumi and her friends felt something strange with Lilith.  
"It was impossible ... She's a defeated Momoka but how can that be?" Koyuki asked in surprise.  
"No way ..." Natsumi said.  
"Is she a monster or not?" Said Masayoshi panic.  
"Wait ..." Momoka think.

Momoka remember the words spoken by Le Red bluz. "He said in the body of the woman ...!"  
Natsumi asked, "Eh?" "What in her body?"  
"It feels suspicious ..." said Dororo.  
Dororo use his style to check Lilith. In a see-through his eyes, the body of Lilith is a round ball-like ball that the ball was similar to a Sergeant Keroro's Kero ball. Having seen it, Dororo so shocked and panicked.  
"What's wrong, Dororo?" Koyuki asked.  
Dororo has tell that the woman's body there have Keroro's Kero ball! "  
Natsumi and friends were surprised when Dororo told about Keroball is in the body of Lilith.

Known in the body of Lilith is Keroball. There is a restless and very tense about it.  
"The Kero ball is mine is on the woman's body?" Asked Keroro panic and don't believe.  
"How so?" Asked Tamama.

Mr. Yariri so tense at all. "I remember now ... Ah!" "Emergency ...!"  
"Eh?" "What's critical?" said Natsumi.  
Yariri replied, "If he continues angrily, Kero ball into the red can happen ..."  
"What do you mean?"Koyuki asked.  
"If she is angry, this planet will explode due to that keroball is in the body of the woman!" Answered Yariri.  
Everyone was so surprised at all.

Natsumi stop friends with a shout. "Everyone, don't!"  
Viper and others feel surprised because why Natsumi stop them.  
Natsumi warned, "In the body of the woman, there Keroball!" "If not, Keroball that will blow us all and the planet!"

"What!" Asked Garuru surprised at all.  
Taruru prepared to do the step that Lilith was issued for the attack. Taruru issued a flash of his eyes to fight Lilith. Lightning was led to Lilith, suddenly there was an explosion that came out of smoke.  
"Yes!" Taruru raised one hand.  
But suddenly out Lilith moves swiftly from the smoke, so was surprised last.  
"Waa ...!" Taruru cried when his neck was strangled.  
"No ... Taruru!" Cried Tamama and Momoka.

Zoruru issued a one-eyed snake-like creature to bind to Lilith. Lilith can be bound by a group of one-eyed snake creature so Taruru loose from the grip of her hand but Taruru unconscious state. Lilith tried to escape from the bonds of a group of snake eyes. Zoruru's sword flew out of his right hand to attack Lilith. Zoruru's swords fly thrown in the direction of Lilith. Lilith suddenly untied snake one-eyed creature with magical power of her anger so that Zoruru's sword flew can be destroyed by the forces of Lilith.  
"What!" "Impossible ...!" Zoruru asked surprised.  
Lilith issue that shaped her hair spiky and sharp by changing her hair to attack Zoruru. Spiky hair can attack Zoruru with speed. Zoruru's right hand who have long nails can be broken by Lilith's hair attack. Then Lilith can be harmed attack Zoruru.  
"No!" Called Dororo.  
Zoruru fell on the ground so that he can't anything right now. Koyuki and Dororo trying to save Zoruru before Lilith attack.

Lilith meant to kill defenseless Zoruru who can not anything, but there is a strike Lilith. Apparently robots that ride Tororo attack Lilith.  
"Hey, you can't fight my creations, I was more genius!" "Hu ... hu ...!" Tororo smiled slyly.

Tororo-handed move the robot big to fight Lilith. Tororo's Robot will hit Lilith but Lilith can withstand attack robots blow. Tororo so surprised to see it once since. "Impossible ... impossible!"  
Tororo backed the robot backwards. Tororo Then press the button to remove the largest rocket from inside Tororo's robot.  
"Big rocket!" "He's very stupid, can explode the planet!" Said Kururu.  
"How could I lose!" Tororo won't to lose when going to press the button.

Before the button is pressed, Lilith change her hair so long ago converted into a very large knife and cut the robot into the break. Suddenly there was a robot that exploded so Tororo was thrown from the robot after the explosion. Tororo thrown then stranded on the ground. Tororo very injured and his glasses broken.  
"Tororo!" Hasan came to save Tororo.

Lilith dealing with Garuru, chairman of its flagship Platoon who carry weapons.  
"My turn ... you are very strong but you can not beat me!"  
"I'll kill you!" Lilith-faced daunting. Garuru quickly fired Lilith, Lilith tried to resist.  
"See, she could not resist a shot that made Garuru!" Said Tamama.  
"Great once, he beat her!"Keroro shout to support.

But Giroro not happy because he felt this bad situation. Garuru efficacy apparently issued a weapon that can knock down all gun enemies.  
"This is the last!" "It can beat you!" Garuru getting fired in the direction Lilith, all of a sudden he shot quickly.  
Powerful bullet released by the gun owned by Garuru getting closer to Lilith. But suddenly Lilith issued its strength that makes the bullet was broken. After Lilith issued her strength, Dororo so nervous when he felt a terrible power.  
"Her strength and increased horrible!"  
"Huh ... impossible, so her strength up" "Why is that?" Said Koyuki tense.

After seeing the incident, Garuru so shocked.  
"What a power of hell!" "She can stop my shoot!"

Lilith looked to Garuru with terrifying eyes and hatred. Then Lilith disappeared in plain sight. Garuru surprised then to see the surrounding vicinity. "Where is she?" "Why can not I feel her presence?"

Lilith suddenly facing backwards Garuru.  
Giroro shouted, "Garuru, look out behind!"  
Garuru shocked when looked behind him. "When will she be behind?"  
Garuru's face kicked hard by Lilith. Garuru is thrown after being kicked by Lilith.

Keroro and his friends never thought Garuru be defeated Cyborg woman named Lilith.  
Taruru opened his eyes when he realized.  
"Taruru, you okay?" Momoka asked.  
"Yes ..." replied Taruru nodded his head.

Koyuki heal Zoruru the wounded. "Zoruru, unfortunately a broken hand!" "But will I'Ii treat your wound so as not to hurt!".  
"Sorry to disturb ...!" said Zoruru.

After being kicked, Garuru tried to stand as he is slightly injured. "Tough you, Cyborg girl ..."  
Lilith was silent with her face filled with anger.  
Garuru be calm when will issue his final weapon. "  
Garuru latest issue of dangerous weapons able to destroy a large stone and could be able to penetrate the mountain.  
"Jeez ... he wants to do ...!" Giroro very tense.  
"Ah!" "He'll destroy her to go to the island," cried Pururu.  
"What!" Asked everyone.

Garuru preparing to open fire from gun Gun giant. Lilith does not care about the dangerous weapons. She pulled out her strength and went towards the setting up Garuru shooting it with weapons. Lilith flew with lightning and filled with the glow of power. Lilith getting closer Garuru who began firing a giant gun toward Lilith. Suddenly there was a time, came the flash of light that makes Keroro and everyone closes eyes because the light. Furthermore, what happens?

After the incident, Natsumi and everyone opened their eyes to see what happens. Apparently there are cracked that circular big hole.  
"Where Garuru?" Asked Giroro see around hole.  
"Look there!" Haru pointed.

Garuru in a state of severely wounded and full of little blood. In front of Giroro's eye, Garuru very seriously injured and slightly lame.  
"Brother!" Giroro ran toward Garuru with his anxiety.  
Natsumi joined with Giroro to help Garuru. Natsumi tries to examine Giroro's circumstances unconscious. "Apparently he seems critical but he needs the help of a doctor!"

Dororo suddenly felt a terrible power. "Ah!" "Look out!" "She comes!"  
"What!"asked Giroro surprised.

Lilith came the rise of the buried soil. "Grraaww ...!"  
All surprised to see that.  
"She's not dead yet!" Said Koyuki.  
"Then, I will issue my stick lucifer!" Says Moa.  
But Yariri stop her.  
"What?" Asked Moa.  
Mr. Yariri replied, "If you destroy her, this planet will be destroyed by Keroball!"  
"Hii ... I can not beat ...?" Moa is disappointed.  
"Iiih ... The creature is she?" Keroro shaking.

Lilith saw Giroro and Natsumi was holding Garuru the wounded. Although Lilith will approach them.  
"Shit ... she's coming!" Giroro is holding the knife.  
"I'll kill you, my lord killer!" Lilith blindly.  
"Intensive ... she was very awkward!" Said Natsumi.  
Giroro round bombs out slowly and then hurling towards Lilith who approached them. Get out the smoke that surrounds Lilith. Lilith could not see in smoke.  
"Natsumi, quickly before she come here!" Command Giroro.  
Natsumi holding Garuru when run together with Giroro.

Natsumi harbor Garuru wounded in bed.  
"Let me check the situation!" Pururu prepared to examine Garuru's situation.  
"How is the situation?" asked Giroro.  
Pururu explains, "It seems he was hit by the blast was an attack ..." "It seems not to worry, he needs to be given oxygen and blood type!"  
"Well ... thank God!" Natsumi relief.  
Giroro out his breath because he was relieved.  
"Funny, you'd call 'brother' to him" Natsumi surprised.  
"What?" "Speak what you are!" "None of your business to ask!" Giroro red-faced.  
Natsumi smiled when considering Giroro because Giroro actually very worried about his big brother.

After the smoke vanished, Lilith emotional issue then he took out her power by shouting loudly.  
Momoka asked, "Why did not she die?"  
"Because in her body, which keroball makes she can't die or disappear!" said Mr. Yariri.  
"How do I revoke Keroball" said Koyuki.  
"There's nothing we can do ..." Mr. Yariri replied, shaking his head.

Lilith so feel something a little beam of energy from somewhere. "Huh ... that's ...!"  
Apparently it is owned energy beam that Lilith loved employer. Lilith flew upward and then jump into the sea.  
"What did she do?" Momoka asked.  
"Looks like she went looking robot Gullen Falcon!" said Mr. Masayoshi.  
"Eh?" "How do you know the name of the robot?" Momoka blinked asked.  
"long story!" said Masayoshi hesitated.  
"You'd better tell them the truth, Masayoshi!" "Now we will continue to tell one another that you do not know!" Mr. Yariri answer.

=======

Lilith into the sea to search for employers in the body of the robot Gullen Falcon.  
"Mr. Fuyuki ..." Lilith said to herself.  
Lilith commemorate her number first met with Mr. Fuyuki (Ryudo) were children aged 7 years old when he made caregiver for Fuyuki (Ryudo). Ryudo then approached Lilith first introduced the name.

"My name is Ryudo, are you?" Ryudo still plain.  
"Lilith, sir"Lilith spoke be quiet.  
Ryudo smiled as he stared at Lilith. Lilith was first noticed Ryudo's smile.

Fuyuki (Ryudo) into the Le Red Bluz's chamber accompanied by Lilith to exposed. Red Le Bluz and Ryudo's father began to replace the name Ryudo be given Fuyuki Hinata. After that, Fuyuki (Ryudo) asks Lilith that if he could become ruler. Lilith replied that all people will worship thee.  
"I must be the ruler of the universe!"  
Lilith nodded head, "Yes, my lord!" "My lord would be the greatest ruler and will not be defeated!"

After Fuyuki (Ryudo) the age of 12 years, he was enshrined into the organization leader who inherited his father.  
"Why would I supported many people?"  
"Since you are the leader of all, my lord!" Lilith answered directly.  
"Really?" said Fuyuki (Ryudo).  
Lilith nodded head to explain,. "Daddy wants you to master the lord of the planets so that they would work together to attack the enemy nation planet"  
"Well, I would become a great ruler!" "But one thing that would not understand ..." said Fuyuki (Ryudo).  
"What?" Lilith asked blinking.  
Ryudo asks, "Why am I called 'Fuyuki Hinata'?"  
"Better you ask your dad ..." replied Lilith.  
"That's true ..." said Fuyuki (Ryudo).  
Fuyuki went looking for his father to find out. Lilith smiled when she noticed Fuyuki (Ryudo).

Fuyuki (Ryudo) grew up when he became leader of the organization Kingdoms Darkness. Fuyuki (Ryudo) holds Lilith's shoulder while saying that he would protect her.  
"Mr. Fuyuki ..." Lilith red-faced.

In memory of Lilith about her past with her employer, Lilith out her tears.  
"Mr. Fuyuki ...!" " I must help! "  
Lilith finds robot Falcon Gullen who drowned in the sea. "Mr. Fuyuki!"

=======

Mr. Yariri told the Knight of Angel and Keroro Platoon on Gullen Falcon. Pak Yariri said that Falcon Gullen is the creation Razaza's father to protect the earth and open another door portal.  
"What!" "Gullen Falcon is the creation of a legendary Razaza's father?" Asked Keroro and the others at all surprised.  
"Yeah, but after a failure when opening a portal, Robot Gullen Falcon stored Thomas at his home on the island so as not to find anyone!" Shanene explained.  
"Huh ... you mean the house is a Momoka-chan's family owned villa?" Said Natsumi.  
Shanene explains, "Gullen Falcon found someone in our headquarters at 32 years ago!"

"Eh?" "Don't tell me ...?" asked Momoka did not expect.  
"No doubt, the person is a Baio Nishizawa ..." replied Shanene.  
"Glek ... that my father!" "my dad find a giant robot!" Momoka asked, surprised at all.  
"Yeah, after that, your father's store Gullen Falcon robot under the control of the company Nishizawa working with American secret agents" replied Mr. Yariri.

Keroro and his friends glare to Momoka with astonishment. Momoka so nervous when glared by everyone. "Why would you glanced me?" "I do not know about robots!" "I do not understand why my father never told me about the robot!"

"Masayoshi, why not tell me?" Momoka asked.  
"Actually I was never told of a senior but I've never seen a robot like that!" "Besides Miss Momoka and I've never seen a giant robot, the mistress Nishizawa also do not know!"  
"What!" "My mom also do not know about robots that?" Momoka asked, surprised at all.  
"Why did he hide the secret from family about the robot?" Asks Dororo.  
"According to Mr. Paul, Mr. Nishizawa won't his family involved in the matter relating to the robot!" Said Masayoshi.

"If robots Gullen to be destroyed but not destroyed ..." said Mr. Yariri.  
Koyuki asked, "Huh ... a robot that must be destroyed!" "Why?"  
"Because Razaza's dad make mistakes due to the robot that cause events on this planet for the sake of opening the door frame!" "Because his father was asked Razaza smashed gullen Falcon dangerous!" Answered Mr. yariri.  
"Then why Razaza not destroy the robot?" Asked Keroro.  
"For the giant robot iron coated steel is more than 1000 kg can not be destroyed but there is only one way!" Said Mr. Yariri.  
"What's way?" Asked Giroro.  
"The destruction of robots gullen Falcon needs required that is asking for help to the destroyer of the planet is named King of Terror, Angolis!" Answered Mr. Yariri points to Moa.

"Huh ... I and my father!" Moa asked to refer to herself.  
"Why does she need to destroy the robot Gullen Falcon?" "Why not ask the King Terror first?" Keroro asked.  
"Because we have to wait a renaissance king of terror, but there was Razaza sacrifices himself to stop the war!" Said Mr. Yariri.  
Shanene explains, "The reason the robot find by Nishizawa, we can't destroy because robots were brought to America!"  
"For what the robot was brought to America!" Said Natsumi.  
"Maybe he's become the main weapon to combat" the Giroro thought.  
"War!" Asked Tamama.  
"Then, my father was also involved?" Momoka asked to close her mouth with both hands

"Khu ... nothing special ... I do not understand ...!" exclaimed Kururu.  
"Huh ... what is not understood?" Asked Keroro.  
"The Kero ball had sergeant is on the woman's body!" Replied Kururu.  
Tamama asked in surprise, "Oh yes, I do not understand why sersan-san's Kero ball is on the woman's body!"  
"Uh, I think I do not remember ...!" Keroro confused.  
But when Keroro realized he forgot to remember to leave the Keroball at Hinata's house. "I remember now Keroball still stored in Fuyuki-dono's bedroom drawer!"  
"So you forgot to bring Keroball?" Asked Pururu.  
"Ow ... what if keroball targeted enemy, there will be a problem?" "Why have stupid frog's Keroball still exist in the body Cyborg?" "I did not realize there Keroball?" Natsumi confused.

"I remember Fuyuki never told me about the Kero ball!" Said Donny.  
"Huh ... you know about Keroball?" Said Natsumi.  
Donny replied, "Yes, he said after Mrs. Hinata died, Keroball been stolen in a house when Fuyuki Hinata mourn his mother's funeral!"  
"Jeez ... what?" Said Natsumi and everyone.  
Donny explains, "Since the theft, there was encouraging Fuyuki involved investigating the truth behind the war occupiers" "Jimmy was very interested, and then investigating something mysterious organization behind it!"  
Natsumi asked, "Huh ... Saburo-senpai's idea behind the mysterious organization?"

Donny will tell everyone about it Keroball theft. "Fuyuki said that Keroball it is the main weapon which is very dangerous and could destroy the planet, because that person will targeted Keroball!"  
"God ...!" Koyuki did not expect.  
"Wait, how would they know Keroball was home when abandoned stupid frog and his friends?" Natsumi asked, surprised.  
"Since then, after Keroball lost, Fuyuki know because he felt there was a peep!" Said Donny.  
"Peering?" said Natsumi.  
Donny says that Fuyuki realize that in the house there is a hidden bugs.  
"Bugs?" "What's that?" Said Natsumi.  
"According to Fuyuki, a bug that has long been used in the house about a couple of long weeks after meeting with Keroro and his friends!" Said Donny.  
"What!" Said Natsumi and friends shocked once.

"If true bugs still in the house, why a bug can't be found in the control Kururu?" Asked Giroro confused.  
"Khu ... khu ... impossible!" "I do not know a bug was long used in the house but why I did not realize it?" Cried Kururu.  
"No way, why you can't create a surveillance and security tools to find bugs that reach?" Asked Keroro.  
"Wait, if a bug that steals the conversation, it means our movements monitored in order to know what action you are doing!" Said Natsumi.

"So they watched our movements?" Asked Tamama.  
Giroro said, "Sure enough, they take advantage of the arrival Garuru Platoon as they can the information through bugging devices and spy!"  
"Yes, it is the act of Le Bluz Red and messengers!" Said Donny.

======

Lilith into the robot Gullen Falcon then looking at the cockpit's employer. Finally she was surprised to find that Ryudo lifeless on the floor. Ryudo Seeing the lifeless before her eyes, Lilith into shock once.  
"NOO!" "Sir FUYUKI!" Lilith histeries as she hugged Ryudo.  
Lilith out as she wept tears when hugging Fuyuki (Ryudo). "Mr. Fuyuki ..."

Lilith is very sad and then turned to feel the anger filled with hatred. "Grrr ... not all of you who do on Fuyuki lord!"  
Lilith sat in the cockpit seat while carrying Ryudo while removing her tears as she looked at Ryudo closed his eyes .. "Mr. Fuyuki, I'll do for you!"

Lilith pressing the button to turn the whole robot Gullen Falcon. But suddenly a few wires emerge from the upper surface, they will pierce through the Lilith's body but it turns out some wires piercing the entire Lilith's body does not affect Lilith. "Huh ... these bullies will I delete!" Called Lilith. Lilith change her hair into an ax to cut the wires that pierce the entire body Lilith, and then change into a replacement cable and Lilith's hair is too spread throughout the body robot Gullen Falcon for controlled. Suddenly the robot Gullen's eyes open became red Falcon, Falcon Gullen bounce back. What did she do next ...?

"This act of Le Red Bluz?" said Natsumi blinked.  
"True, Red Le Bluz know we were friends with aliens, so they can be an opportunity to get information about who owned dangerous weapons Keroro Platoon!" said Donny.  
"Jeez ... so we spied on?"  
"It is impossible, but why they did not attack first Hinata's house if they knew we were at home hiding?" asked Keroro confused.  
"Because Fuyuki had a classmate named Momoka Nishizawa, the daughter konglemarat of Baio Nishizawa and Nishizawa Ouka Pokopen then people can not attack!" said Mr. Yariri.  
"Huh ... I?" Momoka asked pointing to herself.  
Mr. Yariri replied, "Right, you're really lucky to have a friend right!" "Because Miss Momoka's father has a secret company to protect the entire world and outside world!".

"After receiving Keroball, plan again that they do ..." said Koyuki.  
"Yes, they will make Ouka Nishizawa paralyzed before Mr. Nishizawa so easy to plan well!" said Mr. Yariri.  
"So the organization works Darkness Kingdom, I can't forgive that!" Ura Momoka is angry.

Suddenly Giroro and Dororo feel bad air from somewhere.  
"Dororo, you also feel?"  
"Indeed, hatred and anger ...!" weather Dororo responsibility.  
"I also feel it!" said Koyuki holding a knife.  
"Glek ... look over there!" Haru shocked when pointed toward the sea.

In the sea, sea water the small ripples.  
Suddenly came the robot Gullen Falcon from the bottom in water, Natsumi and everyone shocked once.

After Gullen Falcon appeared in front of Natsumi and friends.  
"It is impossible ... why the robot can move?" Asked Giroro panic.  
"Khu ... khu ... should you see on the TV monitor," cried Kururu.  
Keroro and friends saw a TV monitor, so the TV monitor, they were surprised to see the Lilith was to control robot using a hair.  
"No way, hair is able to control robot?" Asked Giroro.  
Kururu explains, "Khu ... khu ... hair instead of cables to be able to control the robot!"  
Natsumi said, "Impossible ... hair like this?"  
'Oh, her style really looks like a creature with Alisa's black! "Cried Tamama.

"Grr ... I'II not forgive you!" Lilith upset.  
"What did you say?" Said Ura Momoka.  
"You kill the host Fuyuki!" "It will not forgive you!"  
"Speak what you are!" "Your boss was killed by the cables!" Said Natsumi.  
"I do not care what you say!" "You lie!" Lilith stubborn and angry.  
"Huh ... she is stubborn!" Said Ura Momoka.  
"There is a lot like ordinary Alisa ..." Keroro said.

Lilith pushed the button to remove the rocket missiles from a robot body Gullen Falcon. The missiles that hit the island and the mainland and then there was fire in the forest. The atmosphere seemed like hell. All the inhabitants ran fear and panic. Lilith issued her forces become strong once and shout louder roars. Roar it makes Keroro and his friends shocked once.

"Impossible ... strength increased!" Dororo and Giroro shaking.  
"AH!" "I remember now!" Mr. Yariri into a panic.  
"Why?" "What?" Said Natsumi.  
"According to the theory of Thomas, Keroball it is a dangerous main weapon while under Razaza, if Keroball join the three crystal then something terrible will happen ..." replied Mr. Yariri.  
"What's horrible," said Natsumi.  
"Day of Resurrection, the whole planet will be destroyed in the universe!" Answered Yariri briefly.  
It makes Natsumi and her friends by surprise.  
"Judgement Day!" Asked Keroro trembling with feeling tense.

Natsumi see the atmosphere full of fire and many locals ran in fear. In front of his eyes, Natsumi immediately worried and anxious.  
"Why do you, Natsumi?" Said Koyuki.  
"Apparently this same nightmare that I see!"  
Donny said, "Natsu, you see it like in your dreams eh?" "My brother is the same!".  
"Huh ... Saburo-senpai also know?" Said Natsumi blinked.  
"Indeed, but Natsumi said he sees such events together with them so Jimmy realizes Natsumi also saw in your dream," said Donny.  
"Gosh ... if you already know, why he did not say to us?" Said Natsumi.  
Donny thinks Saburo want to tell the truth, no one can believe that.  
"We can trust him, but why did he not tell us," said Natsumi.  
"You know you can trust him but not sure if I can believe in aliens!" Said Donny.  
"Huh ... what do you mean?" Said Natsumi.  
"The reason Jimmy onii-chan can't tell you is by Fuyuki-san!" Said Hasan.

"Fuyuki?" "Why?" Natsumi asked.  
Hasan explained, "According to the brother, since that time Natsumi-san is angry and accused Keroro and his friends before the elder told, brother Fuyuki's face looked pale and looked sad"  
"Why Fuyuki?" said Natsumi.

Donny replied, "Actually, Fuyuki mean to say all about the dream he had ever seen just like you and Jimmy!"  
"Huh ... Fuyuki also see a dream that I see?" "Why did not he tell me?" Natsumi asked, clutching Donny's clothes.  
"If true the dream he saw, means Fuyuki know what he has learned behind the dream!"  
"Too bad, but Natsumi angry and blame Keroro and his friends because he thought the act of Keroro and his friends!" "Fuyuki can no longer explain to you" said Hasan.  
"Jeez ... Fuyuki no longer tell because me?" Natsumi covered her mouth with shock once.  
'"So ..." said Donny.  
"Natsumi-san" said Koyuki.

"Kero-chan ...?" Natsumi asked to call the Keroro's name for the first time ..  
"Eh?" "Yes?" Asked Keroro blink.  
"Forgive me, Kero-chan ...!" said Natsumi out her tears.  
"Huh?" "Why apologize?" Keroro asked.  
"If Fuyuki tells us, mom will not like this!" "But behind the future ... cause behind all this is selfishness and anger!"Natsumi shivering.  
"Natsumi!" "It's not your fault!" Said Giroro.  
"I know but I really blame you guys though I'm hurt because I ruin Fuyuki and your relationship ..." Natsumi blame herself.  
"Miss Natsumi ..." Keroro said.

"It's not your fault, Miss Natsumi!" "But it's my fault!" Keroro admitted.  
"Keroro?" Asks Dororo.  
"Sergeant!" Said Tamama.  
"I intend to master the occupation Pokopen but now I realized there was behind the rock shrimp after hearing the truth old man Red Le Bluz!" "I realize the planet is indeed Pokopen but it wasn't Pokopen but other Pokopen is called earth!" Keroro bowed his head.  
"Keroro ..." said Giroro.

"Rather than friends, I want invasi this planet with fun, but I realized that Mr. Fuyuki not tell me about this truth!" Keroro out his tears.  
Then Keroro crying while saying that this is his fault that caused this future.  
"Kero-chan ..." Natsumi said wiping her eyes.  
"Keroro, this is not your fault but the causes are the ones who screwed up Pokopen!" Kogoro provide advice to Keroro.  
"Kogoro ..." Keroro said.

Keroro back up and stood up then he said that they will still finish the task in order to clean the name of Fuyuki and save the nation all of us.  
Keroro told Natsumi that he and his friends would atone for their sins to help Natsumi and his friends face the enemy.  
"All for the sake of the master Fuyuki and Mr. Saburo, we must fight, Miss Natsumi!"  
"Kero-chan ..." said Natsumi.  
Natsumi smiled as she noticed Keroro. "Forgive me, Kero-chan!" "But I'll help you defeat the enemy's"  
"Me too, lady Natsumi!" Said Keroro sudden surprise then bowed his head.  
Keroro aware that any discrepancy. "Eh?" "Funny, I think there is any discrepancy ..."

Natsumi and everyone will start to stop the robot Falcon Gullen. In the robot, Lilith saw Natsumi and friends came to stop her. Lilith can't let them do that. Lilith controls the robot Gullen Falcon to attack Natsumi and her friends.

Are they managed to beat Gullen Falcon? Next ...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Fights for Destiney

Three years ago before the split, Keroro is up to the roof with Fuyuki when looking at a lot of beautiful stars at night.  
"The stars there are very beautiful!" Praise Keroro as he lay.  
"That's a big beast!" Fuyuki said when he saw through binoculars that are very large.

Keroro see Fuyuki's face of so silent when looking at the stars. "Eh?" "Mr. Fuyuki?"  
"Eh?" "That's all right, sergeant" Fuyuki said, smiling.  
Keroro said, "I understand, we will split up shortly thereafter ..."  
"Yes, we can't meet again right?" Said Fuyuki.  
"So, we are equally hostile because we as occupiers who want to invasion this Pokopen ..."  
"If you come back to Pokopen, you will still be at war?" Fuyuki asked Keroro looked calmly.  
"Not once but maybe ..." Keroro replied hesitantly.  
"Well, I understand ...!"" I can't understand why you want to fight with this planet ... "Fuyuki sat transfixed.  
"Mr. Fuyuki ..." Keroro said.

"Well, look at those stars!" Fuyuki pointed upward.  
Keroro see the stars that look like Sagitaurus (human half-horse carrying a bow and arrow). "The stars are what's that?"  
"That is Sagitaurus of the Zodiac has a destiny and the truth" "Maybe you all will find the truth and destiny if the stars Sagitaurus see that!" Said Fuyuki looking up when he saw stars.  
"Truth?" "Fate?" asked Keroro blink.  
"Are you all will believe in the stars?" Said Fuyuki.  
"Why do we believe in the stars?" Asked Keroro surprised.  
"Um, Nothing" Fuyuki said, smiling.

Then Fuyuki looked at the stars when his face changed. Keroro surprised when he saw Fuyuki's face of visible nature of the adult.

=============

Natsumi and friends will start to stop the robot's Falcon Gullen. In the robot, Lilith saw Natsumi and friends came to stop her. Lilith can't let them do that. Lilith controls the robot Gullen Falcon to attack Natsumi and friends.

"Look out, it attacked!" Said Koyuki.  
Natsumi and her friends avoid the attack. Giroro fired in the direction the robot but can't be effective. "Damn ... can't impervious gun!"  
Natsumi issued a laser sword to destroy the entire Gullen Falcon. Natsumi intends to cut the legs Gullen Falcon but it can not be cut because this part is a very strong steel. "Damn ... can't be!"  
"Looks like a robot Gullen Falcon protected something from it!" Dororo check Gullen Falcon using the assassin.  
"What!" "What protects the robot?" Asked Giroro.  
"Khu ... khu ... because Kero ball was used in the body of the woman to make a robot that strong!" Cried Kururu.  
"Kero Ball!" "What do we do?" Asked Keroro nervous when carrying a gun.  
"If true, that power not only from the Kero ball but there are also mixed with anger that Android woman!" Kururu explained.  
"What!" Asked Giroro.  
"Anger is Android?" "Why is she mad?" Said Natsumi.  
"Sure enough, she thinks we are killing her masters!" Answered Momoka.  
"She could not believe what we say to her!" Said Koyuki.  
"She's stubborn ... but she's not at all similar to Alisa ...!" 

Lilith said she loves her master but she's revenge on Natsumi and friends because she accused them of killing him.  
"Speak what you are!" "We did not kill him!" "You do love your master's nanny?" "Only he is pervert!" Said Ura Momoka.  
"Pervert?" "How dare you insult my lord!" "I never forgive you all!" Lilith is rising blood.  
Lilith control the robots to attack Natsumi and friends.  
Ura Momoka will fight the robot.  
Natsumi shouted, "Don't do it, Momoka!"

Momoka using the Impact Momoka flagship jutsu to fire on the robot. Suddenly there was an explosion that came out of smoke. "Hahaha ... get the hell you are!"  
But it does not work Momoka Impact's attack.  
"Impossible ... No way!" Momoka said panic.  
"Huh ... just light your attacks!" "Cleansed this!" Lilith angry, taking out her strength.

Dororo panicked when he felt a terrible power.  
"What is it, Dororo" asked Keroro.  
"Emergency ... if she is angry, her power will rise!" Answered Dororo tense.  
"How could she be stronger than ever!"  
"Maybe she's still got the power of love but have jealousy!" Replied Kururu thought.  
"The power of love?" Asked Keroro impersonating someone else to fuck.  
"If so, might be serious ...!" Giroro tense.

Lilith uses Impactnya then opened fire on the Momoka.  
"Beware, Momochi!" Tamama using fly.  
Momoka was almost shot by avoiding attacks from Lilith Impact. But Momoka careless when Gullen Falcon approached her.  
"Look out!" Said Koyuki.

Momoka so surprised when the robot approached. Falcon Gullen robot's hand it describes Momoka Momoka thrown down so far down. Momoka break through the trees until she fainted and lost consciousness.  
"No!" Tamama surprised.  
Tamama so furious. "Grr ...You bastrad!"  
Tamama angry while removing the ball-shaped Tamama Impact. He threw the jealousy ball to Gullen Falcon. But Gullen Falcon may block the ball envy. Tamama so surprised when he saw it.  
"Jeez ... can not be trusted!"  
"It's really strong at all ...!" Natsumi very tense.  
Are they going to beat Gullen Falcon controlled by Lilith?

======

Inside the tent, Tororo check the situation there.  
"How is there?" asked Garuru when he was treated.  
"It's not good ..."  
"Damn ... why this?"  
"Had we not come to this pokopen, it will not happen ..." said Taruru.  
"Taruru ..." said Pururu.  
"I can't believe this way ...!" Zoruru sorry.  
"Why ... Momoka was found unconscious in the woods!" Tororo checks through a monitor.  
"What!" "Momoka fainted?" asked Pururu.  
"Looks like she's hurt because giant robots attack ..." said Tororo.  
Pururu is worrying Keroro and his friends.

Behind the tent, Masayoshi shocked after hearing a conversation about the state Momoka. "No, lady Momoka!"  
He quickly acted to save Momoka. Masayoshi quickly headed to the beach to climb the boat motor. Masayoshi driving a motor boat now go help Momoka.  
"Wait, Miss Momoka!" "I must save you, Miss Momoka!" Masayoshi thought to myself.

Haru and Talolo suddenly appeared, Masayoshi so shocked.  
"What are you doing?" "Do not go, this is not a game!"  
"We're not playing but save Momoka Onee-chan!" "Did not have time to go, let us join you because we are worried about Momoka Onee-chan!" said Haru.  
Masayoshi see Haru's eyes are really serious, finally allowed them to come with him.

=======

Keroro and his friends are still very tense because they do not know it could be dealt with robot Gullen Falcon.  
"Wait, I remember!" "Oh yes, we do not have a robot, Kururu?" Asked Keroro.  
"No, but I only have a remote control device, although it has long been unused" replied Kururu.  
"What!" Asked Keroro shocked.  
"We try to use it ..." "You said, sure?" Says Moa.  
"Khu ... khu ... I do not know yet but I will try" Kururu pressing the remote control.

Then it was quiet atmosphere.  
"There's nothing ..." says Moa confused.  
"What the hell?" "There's nothing here!" Keroro while holding Kururu's shoulder sway.  
Koyuki hear something that sounds the machine arrived.  
"That ..." Koyuki shows up.

Apparently there are five colorful robots come.  
"AH!" "It's a special robot Keroro Platoon!" Ruby exclaimed in surprise.  
"Yes!" "Finally hope to come!" Said Kogoro.  
Robot-bodied green color similar to Keroro's face; black robot also like Tamama; red robots that have rifle weapon that can shoot long distance like Giroro; yellow robot like Kururu while the blue robot that is able to analyze the enemy as a Dororo.  
"It's a robot ..." Natsumi said.  
"That's our specialty robot Keroro Platoon!" Answered Dororo up the kite.  
"Wow ... great!" Exclaimed Keroro blank.  
"Khu ... khu ... I think this tool does not work but it could work!" Cried Kururu.  
"Then, we must be ready to ride our robot!" Keroro command.

"Fine, sergeant!" Fourth part Keroro Platoon members raise their hands. They are now climbing robots that each. Start the Keroro Platoon's robots faced with Gullen Falcon.  
"We will defeat you!" Said Keroro is already in the cockpit of the green robot. Are they able to defeat Lilith and Gullen Falcon?

The battle between giant robots Keroro Platoon and Gullen Falcon increasingly tense.  
"Huh ... robot junk!" "I'II defeated you to get even!" Lilith angry.  
"Huh ... you're stubborn!" "Keroro ... uh, Sergeant, we need to fight?" Giroro asked.  
"Well, we are now attacking the robot for rescue Pokopen aka earth!" Said Keroro wise.

Giroro attention Keroro serious act which he had previously seen. "Sergeant Keroro ..."  
Giroro so excited to perform for the sake of Natsumi and her friends and his brother too.  
"Let's go!" Said Natsumi.  
"Yes ...!" also Koyuki and Moa nodded head.  
"Now forward!" Keroro command.  
"Good!" Helped members of the Keroro Platoon.

Giroro use some missiles from the whole body robot to shoot the robot Gullen Falcon. The missiles struck Gullen Falcon but doesn't work. Seeing this, Giroro so shocked.  
"Damn ... my gun doesn't work!"  
"If it is, I will not lose!" Tamama is not going to lose.  
Tamama used Impact Tamama by using robots. Impact Tamama attack was getting closer to Gullen Falcon. But Lilith reverse the attack by wearing balance.  
"Jeez ... impossible!" Tamama control robot.  
Dororo said, "Wait, before the defeat, we must ensure he is on the inside of which the robot!"  
Dororo use the assassin through the robot to check on the Gullen Falcon. Apparently Lilith is at the head of the robot Gullen Falcon.  
"See, she is on the robot head yes!"  
"She is on the giant robot head yes ...!"" Then, we can attack the robot's head to stop her! "Said Natsumi.

Robots belonging Keroro Platoon was joined to become a giant robot. Dororo and Kururu's Robot turned into the legs; Tamama and Giroro's robot turned into the arm and Keroro's robot also turned into the head and body. All turn into giant robots in human form. Giant robot named **Robot Kero**.

"Well, we have to beat her!" Keroro show Gullen Falcon.  
All his people obeyed the words Keroro.  
Giroro said, "We used to destroy the robot's head because she's there!"  
"We should be careful because she was angry with can release the power that rises from the previous ..." Dororo explained.  
Keroro nodded his head, "Ok, we now beat it!"

Kero robot will hit the body with one blow Falcon Gullen this. One punch is now hitting Falcon Gullen robot body so that pushed a little. It was Lilith pushed a little bit last time.  
"Damn frogs!" Said Lilith.

"Robot pushed a little!" Said Natsumii.  
"There must be a chance!" Said Koyuki.  
Moa praised Keroro by supporting uncle. "Great to have you, uncle!" "You could say, the greatness of heroes?"

"Robot pushed a little!" Said Tamama through spektuar tool.  
"Good, we use it!" Said Giroro.  
"Ready, everyone!" Keroro command.  
Fifth Keron that uses the power of each to remove the sword of power. Kero robot holds the power sword and lifted his sword to the sky and then jump onto the sky. The robot will hit Gullen Falcon down by using the sword. Koyuki and Natsumi think it would be defeated but who knows what happened.

Robot Kero now to beat Gullen falcon with sword but it was able to be retained by Gullen Falcon holds a sword that is used robot Kero.  
"Really exciting ...!" Keroro and his friends by surprise.

It did not beat her.  
"Damn ... It is very strong," cried Giroro.  
"What do we do?" Asked Tamama nervous.  
"How it?" Asked Keroro so confused.  
"See!" Dororo show.

Keroro and his friends saw Gullen Falcon opened the chest. From inside it's chest, there is a large hole that opened Gullen Falcon.  
"What did he do?" Asked Giroro curious.  
"I think there's something wrong ...!" Dororo said anxiously.

Suddenly there came the ball-shaped beam from the circular hole in Gullen Falcon's chest.  
"What's that?" Asked Keroro.  
"Jeez ... don't panic, do not ...!" Giroro say.  
"Keroro, we must avoid before that!" Said Dororo.  
"Glek ... if so, we must do!" Keroro panic when feel unwell.  
"Death to you all!" Lilith angry while removing the ball from inside the chest ray Gullen Falcon.

Rays large ball rolling over the water toward the robot Kero.  
"We must avoid!" Said Giroro.  
Keroro and his friends try to avoid their robots from ray attacks the ball. Robot Kero almost destroyed by a big ball of light almost avoid light ball but it's headed toward the island has suddenly become a big explosion that surprising. All Kiruru disappeared due to an explosion of light attack the ball.

All the things that makes all very shocked.  
"My God ...!" exclaimed Natsumi surprised.  
"What the hell!" Giroro panic.  
"How so?" Asked Keroro.  
"I understand why the ball rays can be capable of destroying the island!" Said Kururu.  
"What?" Asked Keroro and his friends.  
Kururu said that the ball was coming from Ray's father's Moa joined forces with the power of woman! "  
"What!" "Strength of Moa's father?" Asked Keroro panic.  
"So ..." said Tamama horror and tension.  
"Yeah, It's added another dangerous ...!" said Kururu pale-faced.  
"Glek ... what do we do?" Asked Keroro tense and pale.  
Giroro intend to tell something to Natsumi.

Moa became agitated when she felt a radiant power of Moa's father. "Why is that?"  
"Moa-chan ..." said Natsumi  
Natsumi gets a signal from Giroro by phone shaped necklace given to emergency Giroro.  
"What!" "You asked us to evacuate the people here!" Said Natsumi.  
"Just quick evacuation of those people before it's too late!" Pleaded Giroro through the tape.  
"I understand, but I'm anxious to you!" Said Natsumi.  
"No need to worry about us!" "You go first evacuation of the people!" Command Giroro.  
"Then, we'll use it!" Said Koyuki.  
"Eh?" "What do you mean?" Natsumi asked, surprised.  
"Leave me!" Said Koyuki smiled as she closed her eyes.

After the island was blown up, Masayoshi and Haru, Talolo surprised to see it when they are in the motor boat.  
"Ray is that?" Said Masayoshi.  
"It seems that giant robots that do ...!" said Haru thought.  
"Hii ... scary!" Talolo horror.  
"Oh yes, what about Momoka onee-chan?" Asked Haru.  
"Sure enough, we must look for Ms Momoka!"Masayoshi only now considering.  
Haru and Masayoshi expect Momoka definitely okay.

=========

After the explosion, the parent vessel flying robots and troops arrived.  
"My God ...!" Rachel is atmosphere while guiding it through the monitor.  
"Ray was derived from a robot ball Gullen Falcon!" Said a scientist when checking the monitor.  
"Yeah, no doubt, but as there is uncontrolled from the Gullen Falcon!" A scientist said.  
"The out of control?" Asked Rachel.

Rachel thought of the master Fuyuki (Ryudo) doing things that are cruel and employ them. In the gold-colored robot, Urda-faced tense once when she saw the situation there.  
"What the hell!" "Why did he do it?" Urda said.  
"Cruel once!" "Why sir Fuyuki do?" Said Lin.  
"He wants to destroy the planet as he wishes ..." Lun said.

One of the scientists had found something on the monitor. "Hey, Commander Rachel!" "There someone want to speak to the commander Rachel!"  
"Huh ... who is it?" Asked Rachel.  
A scientists say, a teenage girl was wearing a wing in front of the parent ship! "  
Rachel wanted to see who would talk to her through the monitor. Apparently Natsumi was floating in front of the parent vessel.  
"You ...!" said Rachel.  
Urda hear Rachel's words pushed through her scouter.  
"Who's that?" Asked Lun and Lin also the same with Urda.

"Can you hear me?" Asked Natsumi through a scouter.  
Rachel answered with a reply via scouter. "Yes, we can hear you!" "What would you say to me?"  
"I need your help!" Said Natsumi.

Rachel and the others would not be surprised because they do not think they would help the enemy.  
"Why do we help you?" Urda asked irritably through the scouter to Natsumi.  
"Because we do not have a choice here, but because we asked for help to you!" Said Natsumi.  
Rachel said, "No, but I did not think we are helping the enemy ..." "I do not understand why Mr. Fuyuki do ..."  
"What do not you ...!" said Natsumi employer directly.  
Rachel asked, "Eh?" "Not sir Fuyuki ...?" "Who did?" " What happened?"

"Actually, your boss is dead because he himself gets the death in a robot that ..." said Natsumi.  
It makes Rachel and the others by surprise.  
"What!" "Mr. Fuyuki is dead?" Asked Lun and Lin.  
"If it wasn't Mr. Fuyuki, who did?" Urda said.  
"Female escort your boss's name was Lilith ..." Natsumi said.

It makes Rachel and the other was surprised to hear from Natsumi.  
"Lilith!" "She did?" Asked Rachel.  
"Why would she ...?" asked Urda.  
Natsumi replied, "She thought us were killing her boss, she intended to blow up the planet ..."  
"What!" Asked Rachel and the others by surprise.  
"It is impossible ... the planet will explode!" Said Lin panic.  
"If the planet explodes, I might lose my stuff I like!" Lun panic.  
"So ..." Rachel knows the reason why Natsumi asked for help to her.

Natsumi asked everyone to be evacuated by boat up who carrying 5,000 people. Urda and the twins also helps the evacuation of other people.

Robot Kero desperately fighting with a difficult Gullen Falcon unrivaled.  
"Grrr ... I would use for the last to destroy you all!" Lilith angry.  
Lilith use its power of growing with full of anger. Falcon Gullen's eye had turned into red color.  
"Glek ... what the hell was that?" Cried Giroro surprised.  
"What did she do?" Asked Tamama.  
Dororo was surprised to feel the radiant energy that is more horrible. "Her aura killer ..."  
"Huh ... what do you mean, Dororo?" asked Giroro.

Dororo think he was surprised that there is an aura of belonging Fuyuki earlier but no longer mean he. "How so?" "But she was more frightening aura because of the power of love ...?"  
"Hey, Dororo!" "Wait, what are you talking about?" Asked Keroro.  
"Sorry, I must tell you!" Said Dororo.

Dororo told Keroro and his friends that the strength of Lilith continues to rise due to love as well as envy.  
"I understand ... jealousy and anger that is her strength!" Said Giroro.  
"Khu ... khu ... she did something ..." Kururu check the monitor.  
"I understand her feelings because she got same jealous with me" said Tamama.

The entire robot body Gullen Falcon suddenly became red little by little.  
"Jeez ... It became red?" Asked Keroro panic.  
"I knew she would blow up the planet ...!" said Giroro tense.  
"Come on, we must stop it!" Keroro command.  
"Fine, sergeant!" Helped members raised their hands.  
Is Keroro Platoon able to stop Lilith and Gullen Falcon before they happen?  
Next ...

Koyuki floated down the island where there are Shigure and others. Koyuki doing sign language in the sky by using a flashlight so Shigure can understand.  
"Chief, look up!" One of the ninja's men gave the binoculars to Shigure.  
Through binoculars, Shigure see Koyuki lit flashlight and switched off and then turn on again. Shigure finally understood the hint and ordered all his men to evacuate residents living in the nearby island and his men retreated.

Kogoro, Ruby and others are watching the battle from a distance on the mainland with feelings of anxiety and tension.  
"He said someone was named Lilith who did it after the boss was already dead .." Ruby worried.  
"Huh ... she always did not differ from that girl!" Cried Kogoro serious-looking.  
"That girl?" asked the Viper was sitting on the ground.  
"She was lying there!" Ruby replied.

Alisa was silent like a doll was lying even though she was fixated on the board.  
"What between she with it?" Asked Viper.  
Ruby says, Alisa is a duplicate of Lilith to keep the head boss.  
"WHAT?" Viper asked surprised.

Viper think that Alisa was murdered, it means that Lilith will stop. Viper out his gun and hold up to the Alisa who was lying.  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Ruby tries to stop the Viper shoot Alisa.  
"Do not interfere, he would let her shoot it will stop!" Viper is pointing a gun in the direction Alisa.  
"Don't do it, Viper!" Pleaded Ruby tried to stop the Viper.  
"Shut up!" "If it's too late, maybe we'll finish!" Viper said stubbornly.  
Viper intend to shoot Alisa but Kogoro was stopped him.  
"Onii-chan ..." Ruby said.  
"What are you doing?" "Let me shoot her!" Said Viper.  
"No, you do not need to do that!" Kogoro is holding a weapon that would shoot Alisa owned by Viper.  
"What did you say?" "If this girl was shot, she'll stop!" Said Viper.  
Kogoro not agree because Alisa is a friend to them all.  
"Brother ..."  
"Grrr ... you do not have feeling like that!" Viper angry.

"Huh ... irritable yes!" Mr. Yariri glare to the Viper.  
"What?" Asked Viper.  
Yariri replied calmly, "If you shoot this girl, you will fall into the wrong path ..."  
"The road is wrong?" Asked the Viper doesn't understand.  
"Well, if this girl was shot, it means that we will vanish into dust!" Cried Yariri answer.  
"Huh?" Viper became restless.  
"Oh, I understand!" "I remember in the women was held Keroro's Kero ball!" Cried Ruby.  
"If this lady was shot, then she would blow up all the planet!" Said Kogoro.  
"What!" Viper asked surprised.  
"You want to shoot her?" Asked Mr. Yariri.  
Viper hesitated and then stopped shooting, then he became tense and agitated.  
"Fu ... yu ... ki ...!" said Alisa like the doll.

Natsumi fly toward the spot where the battle between robot Kero and Gullen Falcon, then met Koyuki and Moa.  
"Have you guys doing?" said Natsumi.  
Koyuki and Moa approved by nodding head.  
Koyuki suddenly felt a huge energy beam.  
"What?" Natsumi asked.  
"Jeez ... impossible!" Koyuki became tense.  
"What happened?" Moa asked anxiously.

Kero robot forward and stop Gullen Falcon has become a red little by little. Kero robots will beat Falcon Gullen's body but the attack was stopped Gullen Falcon.  
"Jeez ... attack robot blows we can be stopped!" exclaimed Tamama.  
Gullen Falcon is holding out loud the whole body robot Kero with his hands.  
"Gosh ...!" Keroro and members of panic at all.

Lilith intend to break the robot's left hand's Giroro's Kero-shaped robot. Gullen Falcon took off the left hand of the robot belongs Giroro quickly.  
"Glek ...!" Giroro panic when he was in the hands of robots that resemble robots. Giroro's robot's left hand was thrown.  
"Giroro!" said Dororo panic.

Natsumi near the location of the fight and saw the incident that befall Giroro. "Jeez ... Giroro!"  
"Geez ... It's so strong!" Koyuki tense.  
"You said, the fight is dangerous?" Moa worry.

Gullen Falcon broke right hand robot belongs Tamama property.  
"Aah!" Tamama panic when trying to free right hand grip from Falcon Gullen.  
Tamama's robotic property also thrown in a different direction. Robo kero's body lift upward and then Gullen Falcon dropped it on the ground with a loud crack, so the parts of the body and foot robot Kero increasingly critical.

"Hey!" "I can't stand? 'Keroro panic when trying to make the robot stand.  
Kero robot that can't stand because the right leg and damaged the more critical.  
"Khu ... the right leg could not stand because legs broken ..." Kururu check through the monitor.  
"Damn ..." said Dororo.

Lilith out her anger and robots that have become red like blood, then release the power that hasn't been unchallenged, giving rise to a horrible voice and another unknown voice.

Kururu so surprised to hear it all because he had heard. "Khu ... it's the voice I've ever heard ..."  
"Huh ...?" asked Keroro blink.  
"The sound of what you've heard, Kururu?" Asked Dororo.  
"The period you do not know?" "That is ... guns 'change'!" Kururu answer directly.  
"What!" "Gun changes?" Asks Dororo and Keroro very shocked.  
"Isn't that a gun that can make adults into children?"  
"Khu ... khu ... maybe so, but I think no mistaking that voice!" "If true, then it will lead to something ..."  
'Cause what? "Keroro asked curiously.  
"Hey, look!"  
All the clouds turned black create an atmosphere so dark. What happened?

Natsumi and Koyuki, Moa became very tense when saw the black clouds. "What happened?"  
"My feelings aren't wrong ..." said Koyuki.  
"Should we have to stop the robot immediately Gullen Falcon!" Said Natsumi.  
"Yeah!" While Koyuki nodding head enthusiastically

Suddenly a black cloud lightnings took out a grab it somewhere. Natsumi and Koyuki, Moa was surprised to see it.  
"We'd better be quick to go!" Said Natsumi.

But the lightning that appears briefly snatched in front of Natsumi.  
"Ah!" "Look out there!" Moa surprised.  
When Natsumi off guard when she was attacked by the lightning flashes but Koyuki encourage Natsumi to save her for not hit by lightning, but instead she was hit by lightning attack until she was electrocuted.  
"Koyuki!"Moa and Natsumi yelled as she pushed.  
"Go!" Pleaded Koyuki while falling down.  
"Koyuki" said Natsumi.

Moa sudden lightning attack, and Moa fell unconscious with a stick in a state of Lucifer.  
"Mois-chan!" Natsumi surprised at all.  
Natsumi can't feel anything, then by word of Koyuki and then she left. There was an explosion so Koyuki and Moa fell in unconscious condition.

Dororo and Shigure suddenly felt a bad premonition. Dororo become very anxious. "Lady Koyuki?"  
Shigure also felt something happen in Koyuki. "Koyuki ..."  
Shigure had his men bring the population around the island to evacuate. Shigure asked one doctor ninja go with him. Shigure will go looking for because he worried about Koyuki Koyuki. "Wait for me!"

Robot Gullen Falcon into the red again and collect power as strong. At that time, the robot Gullen Falcon roars like a lion. Roar it makes Keroro and the others were surprised.  
"Why would it?" Asked Keroro ears.  
"It could be him ..." Dororo tense.  
"We should split up before it happened!" Said Kururu.  
"Good!" Said Keroro.  
Kero robot suddenly split into three robot.  
Three robots go spread respectively. Then the two robots belonging Giroro and Tamama again emerging.  
"Giroro, Tamama, you guys fine!" Said Keroro relief.  
"Huh ... look!" Cried Tamama pointed.

Natsumi fly toward the top of Gullen Falcon's head.  
"Natsumi!" Said Giroro.  
Natsumi intends to destroy Gullen Falcon's head with a laser sword but it doesn't work.  
Lilith heard it, then check the monitor to see what's on the head of this robot.  
"The woman!" Lilith use its power to make final a dangerous weapon.

Suddenly came the hurricanes around robot Gullen Falcon. Natsumi was shocked when the trap inside the cyclone. Natsumi swirling in the cyclone.  
"Kyaa!" Said Natsumi.  
Robot Giroro come save Natsumi. Robot managed to save Natsumi from hurricane vortex. Natsumi fainted in the palm of the hand robot Giroro then opened her eyes to see what happens. Apparently she was already in the hands of a robot Giroro.  
Giroro asked, "Natsumi, are you okay?"  
"Giroro, thank you, too!" Said Natsumi.  
Suddenly, he heard a strange sound as if going to happen.

"What's that noise?" Asked Tamama.  
"Wait, it's the voice I've ever heard ..." Natsumi said.  
"That is the sound of gunfire change!" Replied Kururu directly via radio.  
"What!" "Weapons of change!" Asked Giroro.  
"How so?" Asked Tamama panic  
"Khu ... khu ... sure they use the weapon because the weapon able to penetrate the time!" Cried Kururu.  
"What!" "Passing the time?" Asked Giroro.  
"Sure enough, the weapon had penetrated the time!"

Suddenly, the holes appear around Gullen Falcon.  
"What the hell was that?" Said Giroro surprised.  
"Jeez ... what's that?" Asked Keroro panic.  
In the hole, it appears there was a view like the city past and future city but there is one more city that isn't known.

Suddenly the holes it makes something that sucked. Robots were a bit exploited. Keroro and his friends tried to hold their robots when they exploited so as not to get into the hole. In situations hole, Natsumi holding thumbs of robot Giroro but Natsumi accidentally let go when she inhaled.  
"Natsumi!" Giroro panic when trying to save Natsumi. Robotic property Giroro managed to hold one's of Natsumi's hand but in critical condition. Natsumi's hand a little out of hand robot Giroro.  
"Hey, Natsumi!" "Don't remove your hand!"  
Natsumi looked pensive, "I've tried but can't anymore ..."

In front of the eyes Keroro, there are sadistic incident he had never seen. "It is impossible ... not fair!"  
Keroro think what he did. "Mr. Fuyuki, what do I do?"  
Keroro out the tears in the heart. Suddenly Keroro remembering Fuyuki declare that we will find out the truth with the destiny of us all as we are together as friends do the same work. Back memories that make Keroro is sobbing. "I understand now ..." "Excuse me, Fuyuki-dono!" "I'm really stupid ...!"

Keroro decides to do things he should do.  
"All right!" "Thank you, Fuyuki-dono!" Keroro move the green robot.  
Robot Keroro was trying to move when inhaled and then managed to save Natsumi are almost out of hand Giroro.  
"Kero-chan ...?" asked Natsumi.  
"Miss Natsumi okay?" Asked Keroro.  
"Yes ... thank you!" Natsumi nodded head.  
"No problem, you are safe!" Said Keroro smiled when lend Natsumi to the Robot Giroro

"Giroro ..." Keroro said.  
"Yes?" Asked Giroro.  
Keroro apologized Giroro for the incident earlier.  
"Eh?" "Why would you apologize?" Asked Giroro simultaneously.  
"What you say I don't deserve to be president because I am your leader is not useful ..." "As I pulled my words mouth when I compete with you!" Answered Keroro.  
"I do not see what you mean!" Said Giroro.  
"As chairman of the leader, I command you all to evacuate!" "It's my responsibility!" Said Keroro.  
Giroro so tense when heard the first words issued Keroro. Keroro to continue talking to apologize to Natsumi.  
"Forgive me because I disturb your comfort and Hinata family, Miss Natsumi!"  
Natsumi asked, "Hey, why are you?"

Then Keroro talk to Tamama via radar. "Tamama ... you are truly a great loyal soldier I've ever met because you are really strong!"  
"Sergeant ...!"Tamama cried the first time sergeant praised him.  
"Dororo, I want to apologize for what I did to you!" Said Keroro.  
"Keroro ..." said Dororo.  
"And the last Kururu, you are truly the best inventor number one among us!" Said Keroro.  
Kururu did not show his emotions but he is actually very sad and a little happy when he praised Keroro.  
"Jeez ... lest you ...!" exclaimed Natsumi tense.  
"Giroro, take care of Pururu-chan for me!" Said Keroro.  
"You ..." said Giroro so nervous.  
"Goodbye, friends!" Keroro smile.  
Now he is moving the robot to go in the direction Gullen Falcon.  
"NO, Keroro!" "Don't!"Giroro panic while trying stop Robo Kero.

Keroro is open the box containing the emergency button to blow up themselves.  
"This is the last!" Keroro as he would do the clutch.  
But it seems Keroro still sloppy because it kopling accidentally broken a Keroro panic. "Ooh!" "No!"

Robot Keroro rocked without stopping.  
"What did he do?" Asked Giroro.  
"Kero-chan!" Said Natsumi.  
"Khu ... like he made a mistake ...!" exclaimed Kururu.  
"Mistakes?" Asked Tamama.  
"It kopling drop out due to carelessness ..." replied Kururu.  
It makes others feel Giroro and quiet.  
"What a stupid frog ...!"

But there is no thought. Robot Kero almost headed into the hole next to the robot Gullen Falcon. Lilith saw Kero robot approached her through the monitor. Robot Gullen Falcon do hit the robot Kero with a single blow but Kero robot inadvertently avoid punches and then leads into the hole. When the robot was pushed, Keroro's face is unintentionally emphasizing the emergency button. Suddenly there was a big explosion that will befall Gullen Falcon as well as around the entire area. Lilith be surprised once upon a time there was an explosion. When there was an explosion, Natsumi and others are very shocked at all the time screaming.

"NOOOO!" Said Natsumi.  
"Keroro!" "NOOO!" Giroro out his tears. His friends shouted.  
"Sergeant ..." Kururu looks sad.

On the mainland, Moa is unconscious on the ground. Moa's eye out tears. "No ... uncle Keroro ...".  
Pururu suddenly felt something.  
"What's wrong, Pururu?" Asked Taruru.  
Pururu see her hands trembled, and Pururu's tear out of her eyes. Looking at her hands, Pururu so worried about someone. "Sergeant Keroro ..."

When stopped running, Kogoro suddenly feel something that is not good.  
"What, brother?" Asked Ruby.  
"It felt good not responsible ...!".  
"What happened?" Ruby said when she heard a big explosion sound.  
"Jeez ... impossible ...!" exclaimed Viper panic.  
"Intensive ... it seems the earth is in danger!" Yariri tense.  
"Keroro ...!" said Kogoro worry.

The blast made a great disaster. The blast made Natsumi and the other thrown so hard that fall into other places respectively. After the explosion, Natsumi and the other was unconscious and appeared critical. Giroro's head out a little blood though Giroro trying to crawl out of the robot that looked damaged. "Keroro ... forgive me!" "Actually, I first salute you as our leader!" "But it's all tanggng I answered because all my fault!"  
Tamama and Kururu also was unconscious and could not get up. Dororo was lying in a state of severe injuries as he saw the sky filled with darkness. "Lady Koyuki, forgive me because I can't get anything ...!" " Keroro ... "

Apparently, the situation became very critical. Keroro had sacrificed himself to stop the act of Lilith? Does this work?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Final Battle

Keroro had sacrificed himself to stop Gullen Falcon so successfully created a robot Gullen Falcon could not make the transfer time. After the explosion, Keroro no feeling himself because he could not meet with his friend, Fuyuki.  
"Fuyuki-dono ..." Keroro get out his tears. Then behind the light, he vanished.

When critical situations around the world,

Natsumi lying face down in a critical condition. Natsumi slightly opened her eyes to see what happened. There a lot of smoke that covered something. It turned out that behind the smoke there are robots Gullen Falcon which is still moving but there is a slightly damaged part of the thigh leg Gullen Falcon. "Shit ... he's moving!" "How do I do?" "Why all this so in the future!"

Natsumi think she feels guilty for causing it. Natsumi feels if she promised Fuyuki to not to hate all extraterrestrials like Keroro and the others but she really blame extraterrestrials like Keroro and the others intend to fight with the earth because of excessive. Natsumi realizes she herself violated the promise of her young brother.  
"Forgive me, my brother!" Said Natsumi sobbed when closing her eyes.

Koyuki appears unconscious among the trees. Shigure is came together with Doctor ninja to find Koyuki in critical condition and unconscious. "Koyuki!"  
Shigure asked doctor to check on Koyuki. "Well, doc?" "How she is?"  
"It seems the situation isn't completely unconscious and critical but it looks like she got electrocuted by lightning earlier ..." ninja doctor explained.  
Shigure looked gloomy when looking at Koyuki fainted. "Koyuki ..."

Gullen Falcon still moving surrounded by all the black smoke and fire. Lilith sighed and looked the situation.  
"Fuck you!" "Hahaha!" Lilith carrying Ryudo the dead.  
Lilith cried as she stated that she has done to her beloved Ryudo.  
"Next I'll destroy the planet for Fuyuki-sama!"

==

Masayoshi and Haru, talolo riding motor boats and landed on the island to find Momoka. Eventually they found Momoka looked sprawled on the ground.  
"Ms Momoka!" Masayoshi approached Momoka who was unconscious.  
"How is the situation?" asked Talolo worried.  
"Looks like she was unconscious ..." said Masayoshi.  
Haru tense when he saw it happen.

Suddenly they were startled at the sound of explosions since Keroro hit the hole.  
"Jeez ... explosion?" cried Talolo surprised.  
Suddenly, a hurricane caused the explosion that made the trees and rocks flying as well.  
"We must protect behind the hill!" Masayoshi hold Momoka.  
"Yes!" said Haru and Talolo nodded head.  
They went to the hills for refuge. When worn Masayoshi, Momoka thought to myself.

"Why did not you pick me?" "I really like you"  
Momoka think Fuyuki who had married a wife and a son. She thought Fuyuki liked girl Nontlama whereas it wasn't his wife, her rival, Alisa as well. Momoka a nervous and hesitant. Momoka think of herself as a coward as claimed Ura Momoka.  
"That's why I'm stupid ..." Momoka sobbing.  
Momoka droop limply and knees as she cried

Suddenly Momoka's parent appeared in front of moka who fell limp. Momoka looked at her parents smiling.  
"Mom ... dad ...?"  
Mother Ouka help Momoka stand.  
"Mom ...!" pleased Momoka suddenly became sad.  
Mother Ouka notice Momoka feel sad. Mother Ouka hugged her daughter as she states that Momoka don't have to worry about it.

"Momoka, you don't need a lot of thinking about the person you like ..." father gives advice to Momoka Nishizawa.  
"Dad ..."  
"If you miss a lot of thinking about people you like, there will be in vain" Paul appeared before Momoka.  
"Paul!"  
Paul said he wanted Momoka to help friends.  
"He?" Momoka asked.

Momoka heard a familiar voice. "His voice ..."  
Momoka looked behind her. There seems a shadow Fuyuki who is standing.  
"Come, come with me!" Said Fuyuki's shadow as he stuck out his hand.  
Momoka not trust whether true or not.  
Mother Ouka ask Momoka to go with it, Momoka blink surprised.  
"Well, you've found the truth in there!" Nishizawa's father smiled.  
"He will show the right path for you, lady Momoka!" Paul said.  
"Mom ... dad ... Paul!" "Thank you all!" Momoka was touched.

Paul and Momoka's parents nodded their heads. Momoka draw a deep breath and prepare to go to a shadow Fuyuki who stuck out his hand. Finally Momoka holding hands of Shadow Fuyuki, then Momoka looked when seen Fuyuki smiled brightly. Momoka so excited when first saw the Fuyuki she loves was smiling brightly.

Momoka opened her eyes and saw the shadow Fuyuki who stared at her. It turned out that shadow Fuyuki that seen Momoka is Haru who looked at her with a smile.  
"Haru!"  
"Thank God, Momoka-neechan still alive!" Said Haru relief.  
"Ms Momoka, thank God!" Said Masayoshi happy when he cries.  
"We're relieved Onee-chan's fine!" Talolo is grateful.  
"Haru ... Masayoshi ... Talolo" "Sorry I made you worry!" Momoka said smiling.

Then Momoka looked up with Fuyuki's face and imagine her parents and Paul. "Mom ... dad ... Paul!" "Fuyuki-kun, thank you!"  
Momoka often stand.  
"What are you doing now?" said Masayoshi.  
"I'll help my friends there!" "I want you to help people who need it!" Momoka feel standpoint.  
"Huh ... okay!" Masayoshi lift a hand when considering Ms Momoka.  
Momoka asked to recall names Masayoshida usual.  
"Momoka, ready!" said Masayoshi.  
"Big Sister really go again?" asked Haru.  
"Of course, I'll help my friends!" "Haru, Talolo, you go with Masayoshi-san!" Momoka said excitedly.

Haru seems to come but Momoka asked him to go along with Masayoshi for there will not be dangerous.  
"Well, be careful!" said Haru.  
"Masayoshi, keep them for me!" pleaded Momoka.  
"Well, Momoka!" "Don't let failure!" helped Masayoshi raised one hand.  
Now she went to the location where it Gullen Falcon.

=====

Koyuki in a state isn't conscious of being held Shigure. Koyuki thinking about loved ones. Koyuki in mind, once she has been told Mukuro that she wanted to change her life to see things different on the outside. Mukuro said she wanted to learn a sense of common knowledge but want to live outside that she had never seen.  
"Koyuki, you've got a lot of friends here now!" Mukuro said.  
"Yeah, thanks to Natsumi me so happy!" said Koyuki.  
Mukuro told Koyuki about lovers, they were about to be married ..

Koyuki remember the person who loved Mukuro was Ryu Jinkai is dead when rescue Minami, his daughter. Koyuki understand Mukuro feeling truly loved Ryu Jinkai. Not only Mukuro, there are also family and friends. Ryu is really willing to sacrifice himself to protect his daughter. Ryu appeared in mind Koyuki has provided suggestions to her. "Koyuki, you really can protect your friends that you care about with your strength"  
"Ryu ... what about Mukuro?" said Koyuki.  
"I must have met with Mukuro in the afterlife there ..." said Ryu Jinkai smile.

Jinkai Ryu suddenly disappeared in the minds of Koyuki. Before disappearing, Ryu Jinkai is smiling to the last. Suddenly Koyuki now wake up.  
"Koyuki?" "Thank God, you're still alive!" said Shigure relief.  
"Shigure ..." Koyuki realized she was still alive.

Koyuki act, "Oh yes,I have to to save my friends !"  
"Hey, you go again!" asked Shigure.  
"Yeah, I'm anxious to my friends!" said Koyuki nodded head.  
Koyuki asked Shigure to let her go, Shigure finally allowed her to go but to alert the Koyuki when there is danger.  
"Thank you, Shigure!" Koyuki smiled nodding her head.  
Then Koyuki is to go with a wing ninja.  
"Natsumi ... friends ... wait for me!"

=====

Moa did not unconscious because the situation is critical. "Father ... Uncle ..."  
Suddenly a light filled Moa, and she had regained consciousness. Moa just realized that she was still alive.  
"But ... I is alive?" "you could say, a miracle?" asked Moa surprised.  
Moa increasingly felt strength in her body. "How so?"  
Moa suddenly felt a glow of someone she knew.  
"Dad ...?"

But no one in the surrounding neighborhood.  
"It is impossible ...!"  
Suddenly Moa can hear sound coming from all the surrounding environment.  
"Daddy!" "Where?"  
Moa notified via telepathy that the father will protect Moa from within his heart. Moa tears and crying saying she misses her father. Moa stood up and then fly upward. Moa thought to herself that she should be grateful and fond of her father.

=====

Natsumi isn't the same as she lay unconscious in reverse. Natsumi's face looks desperate. Natsumi in mind, there suddenly came in front of Natsumi. Natsumi opened her eyes to see anything. In front, there was a young man wearing knit hat and jacket apparently was Saburo approached Natsumi. "Saburo-senpai!"  
Saburo smiled looked at Natsumi's face.  
"Saburo-senpai ... what did I do?" "Can this be my fault?" Natsumi asked in desperation.  
Saburo holds Natsumi's shoulder with his right hand while stating that this isn't Natsumi's fault.  
"Saburo-senpai ...?" asked Natsumi.  
Saburo said on Natsumi to not blame extraterrestrials.  
"Why Saburo-senpai befriends with an alien as occupiers," said Natsumi.  
"Well, I do not care they are invaders or else!" "I glad to have friends like aliens as a child I wanted to have friends UFO!" Said Saburo smiled.  
"Just like Fuyuki, he is also happy to have friends extraterrestrials ..." Natsumi said.  
"Yes, that's the reason you promised to not hate aliens!" Said Saburo.

Natsumi realizes she understood why she promised to Fuyuki. Natsumi finished crying. "I'm really stupid because I met a misunderstanding then Fuyuki not say anything as if he knew about the truth behind the battle"  
Natsumi crying with tears thinking of family that she loved.  
Saburo stroked Natsumi's head when asked Natsumi to not despair and should not be surrendered. "Natsumi, don't despair!" "You must not give up ..."  
"Saburo-senpai ..." Natsumi smiled as she looked at Saburo.  
Saburo Then suddenly kissed Natsumi's forehead. Natsumi so excited when Saburo-senpai kissed her forehead.

Natsumi just woken up after a dream. Natsumi opened her eyes when she saw there Donny, Saburo's twin brother was there at her side.  
"Natsu, are you okay?" Asked Donny.  
"Saburo ...?" "Hey, Donny! "Natsumi is realizes her dream.  
Natsumi remind the words Saburo-senpai and she excited. "Well, I will never quit!"  
Donny asked, "You're really more against the giant robot?".  
"Yes ... I should not be desperate again!" Said Natsumi nodded her head.  
"Hm, seems my brother had made you do this .." Donny smiled.  
"Huh ... you know?" Natsumi asked, could surprise.  
"Of course, from your eyes!" Said Donny closed his eyes as he smiled.

Natsumi wasn't at all aware of her eyes crying tears.  
"My tears ..." Natsumi wiping tears from his eyes.  
Natsumi know this feeling from her heart.  
"I must go yes!" Said Natsumi uses when he went flying.  
But before you go, Donny gave a piece of paper illustrated this shield of armor similar to Gundam models and cure to Natsumi.  
"This is ...?" asked Natsumi holding a sheet of paper and cure.  
"It would be useful to you!" Donny replied.  
"Well, thank you Donny!" Natsumi nodded her head.  
Natsumi's gone now. Donny smiled, looking up to looking at the sky filled with darkness.  
"Natsumi ..." "She's really special ..." "Isn't right, Jim?"

====

Natsumi fly stepped onto the black cloud. Then she met with Koyuki. Then Momoka and Moa also came.  
Now they are preparing to face the robot Gullen Falcon.

Robot Gullen Falcon approached the location where Giroro and others passed out along with the robots it.  
"Death to you all ...!" Lilith pushed the button to step on them.  
Giroro little stare Falcon Gullen walked Giroro and his friends.  
"Damn ...!"  
Is Giroro and his friends did not survive? Next ...

======

Natsumi suddenly come withstand stamping Gullen Falcon robot using a laser sword.  
"Natsumi?" Asked Giroro in his heart.  
Lilith so shocked when she saw the events through the monitor. Koyuki using frozen moves to freeze the right foot Gullen Falcon. Now It right foot was frozen after used by Koyuki. Momoka fired her weapon to destroy the right foot Falcon Gullen who has jellied. Koyuki and Momoka each mother raised their fingers that their cooperation. Moa uses her stick to knock down the right leg Gullen Falcon so that it fell off the Lilith to fall.  
"What!" "They're alive!" "No way ..." Lilith so tense and nervous.

Natsumi then landed Giroro and other help.  
"Natsumi, you're still alive!" Said Giroro injured.  
Natsumi asked Giroro to take the pills. Giroro taking the pill, suddenly Giroro recover.  
"It is impossible ...!" Giroro surprised when his body felt fresh.  
"Well .. my body also rebounded!" Tamama pursed his muscles.  
"Where is it?" Asked Giroro.  
"From Donny ..." Natsumi said.  
"Thank God you're alive!" Said Dororo cried after the situation is restored.  
"Yes ..." Koyuki smiled.  
"Anu ... what about Uncle?" Moa asked anxiously.  
"Keroro ..." Giroro looked sad.

Natsumi notice Giroro upset about his friend was dead. "Giroro ... I understand how you feel about your friend!"  
"Keroro not stupid ... I thought you were acting stupid like this but ... eventually you've looked into all of our great leader!" Giroro cry.  
"Giroro ..." "Well, I know he is a hero who saves us all for the sake of his friend who wanted him to meet!" "That's why he wants us to act to do!" Said Natsumi.  
"Huh ... did he do?" Asked Giroro.  
Natsumi replied, "Yes ... I just heard the words of wisdom Keroro ... he definitely looks great leader" "We have promised him"  
"Keroro ..." Giroro cry the first time in heart.  
"I was angry but I have to thank you because you protect me first!" "But this is all your responsibility about the future of this!" Said Natsumi.  
"Natsumi ..." said Giroro.

"Uncle ..."Moa is sad when the tears come out after a shock once when she heard that Keroro's gone.  
"Sergeant!" said Tamama cry.  
"Tamama ... I'm sorry" Momoka comfort.  
"Is that so?" said Koyuki.  
"That ..." Dororo answered almost in shock.  
"Dororo ... I'm so sorry about your friend ..." said Koyuki.

"Giroro, you can fight?"said Natsumi.  
"Uh ... yes!" Giroro nodded his head.  
Natsumi and her friends prepare for the Gullen Falcon for the final with their expectations.  
"Khu ... I did not come but I will investigate Gullen Falcon through my stuff!" replied Kururu.  
"It's okay, we need to start?" said Natsumi.  
Natsumi and his friends are too alert.

======

Haru was looking at a black weather.  
"Jeez ... all the black clouds that already!" "What about the Keroro Platoon?" Talolo asked.  
"I don't know ..." Haru replied.  
Haru felt worried about the other. "I need to talk to them ..."  
"Eh?" "What do you mean?" Talolo asked.  
"Then, we go!"said Haru.

Masayoshi was calling his men to ask for help. Suddenly he heard a boat motor, he panicked and then see what happens. Haru Apparently driving a motor boat with Talolo.  
Masayoshida asked, "Hey, what are you doing?"  
"Forgive me, sir!" "I borrowed it to go there!" said Haru.  
Now they've gone on the boat motor.

=====

Inside the Falcon Gullen, Lilith felt did not understand why Natsumi and others could live.  
"Impossible ... No way!" "They're already I beaten!" "What did I do, my lord?" asked Lilith while holding a dead Ryudo.  
Lilith felt someone coming.  
"Who's that?" asked Lilith checks through a monitor.

Apparently there is Natsumi and others come to face the future Gullen Falcon.  
"No way, these frogs have recovered?" "They're already almost killed!" said Lilith restless.

"Lilith, Give up!" command Natsumi.  
"Speak what you are!" "You think I give up?" Lilith asked stubbornly.  
"Grr ... you do the cruel at all!" "You not like Alisa!" "Do you really love your boss?" asked Ura Momoka.  
"I really love him!" "I do for him!" Lilith looked angry.  
"Huh ... you're not a robot how to love your boss?" asked Ura Momoka.  
"I DO NOT CARE TO ME ANY!" "You think you can beat me?" said Lilith rampage.

"We certainly beat you!" said Natsumi sure.  
"Huh ... what do you mean?" asked Lilith.  
"We really believe we can beat you!" said Giroro.  
"For Uncle, I will destroy you!" says Moa.  
"If we work together, you will not attack us!" said Dororo.  
"All by Kero-chan and Fuyuki, we will defeat and stop you!" "This is our last fight because that is our destiny!" Natsumi excited.  
Can they beat the Gullen Falcons for the last?

Natsumi and friends returned to fight with Gullen Falcon after they recover.  
"Huh ... she does duplicate bastard but she isn't who I thought Alisa!" said Ura Momoka.  
"But pity Alisa ..." Momoka said with pity.  
Ura Momoka asked, "What do you mean?" You pity her? "  
"Not her but that Alisa was with Kogoro and Ruby" "She never moved like a doll but I think she's lonely ..."  
"Huh ... you defend your rival, but we want to know what we can do!" cried Ura Momoka.  
"Ura Momoka ..."

"Grrr ... I'll do all this for Mr. Fuyuki!" Lilith carrying Ryudo the dead. Falcon Gullen robot move forward.  
"Intensive ... she never stops!" said Koyuki.  
Natsumi and her friends tried to deal with Gullen Falcon's determination to stop Lilith. Are they able to stop Gullen Falcon?

Tororo receive messages from Kururu the sending through the computer. "My ... My ... I've received a message from Sergeant Major Kururu!"  
"Tororo, what did the note say?" asked Pururu.  
"The good news they will recover to fight with the giant robots but there's sad news!" answered Tororo.  
"Great, Senior Tamama and his friends are so strong!"said Taruru.  
"Hey, what's sad news?" Garuru asked.

Tororo tell that Sergeant Keroro has been killed in self-sacrifice ... "  
Hearing the news, Pururu and friends by surprise.  
"What!" "Sergeant Keroro's dead!" "Impossible ...!" Garuru did not expect.  
"Yeah, he said he sacrificed himself to stop Gullen Falcon before the planet was destroyed!" replied Tororo.  
"Keroro ..." Pururu shock once.

Pururu crying tears.  
"Pururu, I'm sorry about your friend's death ..." Garuru entertaining Pururu.  
Garuru held the honor of Sergeant Keroro, together with his members.  
"Keroro ..." said Pururu cry.

== \ =

Lilith uses rockets from entire robot Gullen Falcon through it's body. Suddenly now the rockets hit the slide to Natsumi and her friends. Natsumi and friends avoid but the rockets are still chasing them.  
"They're after us!" said Giroro.  
Tamama spend energy to destroy the rocket. The rocket could be destroyed by energy Tamama. Dororo wear disc moves the throw to cut the part of the rocket and the rocket divided by broken and then exploded. Giroro is firing rockets chasing its own way. Angol Moa out effort to destroy two or three rockets that chase. With a cane crusher, Moa hit two rockets with powerful that two rockets exploded. Koyuki solve rockets using kunai knife; Momoka owned Tamama's energy fired two rockets toward the small cannon worn while Natsumi wearing a sword to destroy the rockets through the air.

Mr. Yariri feel a new wind to pass through. Yariri stopped walking.  
"What's wrong, sir Yariri?" Asked Ruby.  
"The wind was ..." replied Yariri.  
"Eh?" "Wind?" Ruby asked, surprised.  
"Huh ... Just a regular wind!" Called Viper.  
Yariri said the wind wasn't the ordinary wind but he knew the wind ..  
"What wind?" Asked Kogoro.  
Yariri explains, "The wind shows great hope as it was once said sergeant Razaza!"  
"Great expectations?" Asked Kogoro and others.  
"It's time ..." said Yariri.  
"It's about time?" "What do you mean, Grandpa?" Asked Viper could not understand.  
"We must fight to help them ..." replied Yariri.  
"Fight!" "I do not understand ..." said Viper confused.

Kogoro feel the words of Mr. Yariri are better things he had heard for the first time. "All right, we will fight!"  
"Jeez ... what did you say?" "You want to fight with a giant robot!" Said Viper.  
"Yes, I do for my best friend, Keroro!" Replied Kogoro.  
"Big Brother ...!" said Ruby hopes on her brother.  
Kogoro ask Ruby to call all those everyone who helped as best could.

Lilith did again to spend a lot of the rockets.  
They again stopped the rockets. Rockets can be destroyed one by one.

"You think I can beat you?" "Look!" Lilith is pressing a button to remove several hundred rockets again.  
Came the hundreds of rockets from entire body Gullen Falcon. Natsumi and friends was surprised to see it because they thought the rockets already run out.  
"Grr ... the bastard never stopped attacking us!" Ura Momoka sorry.  
"If you can't beat her, then this earth will be destroyed This is the end our lives!" Said Giroro.  
Natsumi can't let this happen by not giving up Her friends argued with Natsumi. They will face hundreds of rockets with tension. Whether they can stop hundreds of rocket attacks? Next ...

Natsumi and friends are trying desperately to deal with hundreds of rockets.  
"Tired dong ..." Tamama feel tired.  
"Don't do that, we should not be careless!" Momoka said.  
"Yes, we must not stop!"  
They try to block the rockets are chasing them.  
"What should we do?" Asked Giroro looked a bit tired.  
Natsumi desperately blocking the rockets but she was unaware when a rocket from the rear face of Natsumi.  
"Natsumi!" "On your back!" Giroro surprised yell.

Natsumi was surprised when looking back at the sight of the rocket that will be here. Suddenly, a rocket was shot by a golden robot came with troops.  
"That's ..." said Giroro.

Apparently the golden robot controlled Urda.  
"I do not understand myself but we will help you stop it ..." Urda said through mikrofan.  
"Leave it to us!" Pair of twins said.  
Rachel also helped with men at the parent ship cannon that will shoot through it.  
"They ..." said Dororo.  
"It seems to come help!" Said Koyuki.  
"Yes!" Natsumi nodded head.

Lilith was surprised to see the incident. "Impossible ... traitors!" "Why are you helping them?"  
"Uh, may I say a traitor but I won't to die here as long as you destroy!" Called Urda.  
Urda and the other very well ignore Lilith and Ryudo's command because Ryudo was dead. 

"Forces, prepare yourself!" Command Urda.  
"Good!" Helped Lin and Lun.  
The troops were attacked with rockets on their robots. Three rockets came when Natsumi and the others are in the air.  
"Look out there!"

Ship suddenly came flying out of paper so that it stepped three rockets exploded. Apparently, Donny was boarded an airplane made of paper.  
"Donny!" Said Natsumi.  
"Hi!"Donny says.

After that, Kogoro jump to another rocket from the rocket and then jump to the top and then he kicked hard toward a rocket. Kogoro kicked rockets were thrown in the direction the rockets so that they explode. Ruby and the others fired a cannon into a few rockets.

Shigure and the troops ninja come wearing kite flying. There were Minami and Hirogawa also there.  
"Shigure-san!" "Minami and Hirogawa-san!" Koyuki is waving her hand.  
Shigure out the fire energy with his troops to fire the rockets.

"Senior Tamama!" Taruru shouted.  
"Taruru?" Said Tamama.  
Taruru come up shutter is a small rocket with Zoruru. Zoruru and Taruru willing to work together to help defeat Gullen Falcon.  
"Hey, what about Garuru?" Asked Giroro.  
Zoruru replied, "Captain Garuru okay but not yet healed!"  
Giroro was relieved after hearing the news of his brother's state.  
"What if the rockets come out again?"asked Tamama worried.  
"What we should do?" Asked Moa tense.

Giroro suddenly heard a passing mikrofan Kururu. "Kururu?"  
"Kururu, what you have to inforamation?"Natsumi heard through Kururu's mikrofan.  
"Khu .. khu ... Gullen Falcon was already checked but there is one that I investigate ..." replied Kururu.  
Natsumi asked, "What one did you find out?"  
"In the body Gullen Falcon, is associated with the cockpit computer that made her" replied Kururu.  
"Computer!" Said Natsumi and others are blinking.  
"Yeah, I guess she did not know that computer is in the robot ..." Kururu explained.

Lilith gets upset once because of the incident. Lilith intend to spend the rockets again. But Lilith suddenly startled at the sound of the unknown. "What's that noise?"  
The voice was stated that evil people who intend to use this robot, it will not escape death.  
"WHO?" "SHOW YOURSELF!" Lilith angry.  
But no one was around Lilith. "Impossible ... no ...?"

Since then, Natsumi was shocked when heard the voice she had ever heard again. "Glek ... that voice!".  
"The voice is that?" Said Koyuki.  
"Ah!" "Doesn't sound ...?" asked Giroro.  
Donny also heard the voice he had heard. "Jimmy!"  
"Where did that voice?"asked Taruru.  
"Wait, the voice was coming from inside the giant robot!" Said Zoruru.  
"Is he in there?" Said Natsumi.  
Donny explains, "There's no way he's there, he's gone ..."  
"Does not that voice ...?" asked Natsumi.  
"That said, he can't be there ..." said Kururu through mikrofan.  
"What do you mean, Kururu?" Said Natsumi.  
Kururu explains, "The voice was actually coming from the laptop that is in the body Gullen Falcon ..."  
"What!" "Laptop?" Said Natsumi.  
"Wait, where did you know that voice from the laptop?" Asked Giroro.  
Kururu replied,"Khu khu ... laptop ... it is my creations that I gave to Saburo before left Pekopon!".  
"What!" Asked Giroro.  
"Ah!" "If true, he ..." Natsumi cried.  
"That's true, Saburo is to change Falcon Gullen who can't move in any way!" "There can not move Gullen Falcon but Saburo and Fuyuki!" Kururu explain in theory.

"Saburo-senpai who did it?" Said Natsumi.  
Giroro asked, "Is that the cause of death boss ...?"  
"Yeah, Saburo put traps in the Falcon Gullen so that all can't approach it ..." replied Kururu.  
"But it was still moving the robot, how can that be?" Asked Tamama feel do not understand.  
"Because that women have greater strength and terrible in her body because there is a ball Kero!" Replied Kururu.  
"If she continues to rage, she will blow up themselves along with the planet!" Said Giroro.  
"We must not let her!" Ura Momoka angry.  
"Khu ... khu ... there is one way I can do!" Cried Kururu.  
"Really, Kururu?" Said Natsumi.  
"It was he who gave me the right choice to me!" Replied Kururu is busy doing negotiations computer for this last chance.

Robot Gullen Falcon opened the door of iron from a large chest. In it there are several thousands of rockets. Giroro surprised to see that.  
"It had thousands of rockets!"  
It made Natsumi and others by surprise.  
"Damn ... how we should deal with them?" Said Koyuki.  
The others stopped near Gullen Falcon because there was a dangerous weapon.

"It would be I crush all you like ants!"Lilith said.  
"What are you doing?" Asked Giroro tense.  
"Stop yourself!" Pleaded Dororo.  
"Your boss isn't dead because of us but he himself made a mistake!" Said Natsumi.  
"Who said so!" "I can not believe what you all said!" Lilith said angrily.  
"So you blame us continue to ya!" Said Ura Momoka.  
"SILENCE!" Lilith said angrily.  
"Her anger is really up blood ..." said Koyuki tense.

Lilith intends to press a red button to launch the rockets.  
"Death to you all!" Lilith-faced sadistic and angry when pressing the button.  
Natsumi and others feel tense at all at the same time nervous.  
"May the Buddha to protect us all!" Koyuki silent prayer.  
Whether they can no longer fight the rocket that will come from within the agency's Gullen Falcon?

Suddenly the atmosphere was more serene and quiet around the battle Gullen Falcon. Not happen even if Natsumi and others surprised and feel no markings on Gullen Falcon.  
"It's very quiet ..." Natsumi said.  
"Nothing happened ..." said Giroro.  
"What happened exactly?" Asked Tamama surprised.  
"Weird, no explosion sound ..."  
"Then what happened?" Momoka asked in surprise.

Since the incident, Lilith was very surprised about that. "Impossible ... why not get out!" "Why?" "That's why I pressed but not out!"  
Lilith check what's going through a computer monitor. Then it turns out that the monitor can't work because there is something new that has been sealed.  
"It is impossible ... not working?" "How so?" Asked Lilith nervousness.  
"Wait ... don't tell ... one else is here ...?"

But nothing is in Gullen Falcon. Lilith noticed something in the body Gullen Falcon. Lilith probes in the body Gullen Falcon through a computer monitor and found objects that had never seen through a computer monitor.  
"Huh ... Is that cause it was like a computer?" "How so?"

"I do not understand why the rockets could not get out ..." said Giroro nervous.  
Suddenly Giroro and others can be a signal of Kururu.  
"Kururu, what is it?" Natsumi asked.

Kururu odd laugh as he said he had sealed the rocket attacks.  
"Sure enough, apparently you do sealing against the rocket attacks," said Natsumi.  
"Kururu great!" Said Tamama.  
"I understand now why Jimmy loaned a laptop owned by Kururu!" "He acted first before they happen ..." said Donny.  
Natsumi asked, "Saburo-senpai knew the boss was eyeing robot Gullen Falcon?"  
"Yeah, before an attack at home Nishizawa, Saburo and Fuyuki would act together to change the trap code" Donny explains.  
"So that's why Fuyuki come to my house ..." Momoka realize that reason.  
"Right, because they have entered the DNA code into Gullen Falcon!" Replied Kururu check Gullen Falcon through the monitor.  
"DNA?" Giroro asked.  
Kururu explain who can instruct the robot is a person through DNA.  
"So ..." Natsumi thought.  
DNA of people who can stop the robot Gullen Falcon is Fuyuki or Saburo.

"We do not have time to stop!" Said Giroro.  
"Yeah, right!" Natsumi nodded her head.  
"Give me a chance" Kururu get out another key and then pressing a button.  
Suddenly, the robots belonging Keroro members got up and recover.  
"Well ... they can heal yourself!" Dororo blank.  
Kururu has made the remote device was functioning since the beginning.  
Giroro and other are climbing robots as usual.

Natsumi and her friends go and fight back Gullen Falcon that can't be controlled because it was sealed Kururu. Giroro shot into the foot's Gullen Falcon: Dororo cut some parts of the giant robot's hand; and Tamama issue impact to attack the body Gullen Falcon so he encouraged. Lilith nearly collapsed due driven by Impact Tamama. Lilith tried to move the robot but can not because it was sealed.  
"Why would not move!" Lilith asked nervously.

Koyuki prepared to perform moves that.  
"Mukuro ..." thought Koyuki.  
Koyuki remember Mukuro as a good friend who will not be forgotten. "Mukuro, I'm glad I pick my best friend just like you but you made me learn the friendship of others ..."  
Koyuki started out moves to freeze ice cubes Gullen Falcon's left hand. Falcon Gullen's left hand was frozen now. Lilith so surprised to see the robot's left hand frozen.

Momoka replace labor force belonging Tamama's jealous then insert into the hand cannon. Momoka so think people she loved like her parents and Paul, including Fuyuki. "Fuyuki ... I'm really a coward, maybe you hate me ... but I'm totally wrong!" "I want to express my love for you, Fuyuki!" "I love you so much!" "But ..." .

Momoka has become very tough and serious. "I will do for you, my parents and people I care!"  
Momoka asked her to give strength to her. Momoka change so Ura Momoka become a great power.  
"Well, we are ready!" Ura Momoka lift Cannon hand to fire towards the left hand Gullen Falcon.  
When shooting, Momoka think that she needed help Fuyuki to give her strength. Falcon Gullen's left hand that can hit that shot Momoka force strength so that the smoke came from the hand of the robot Gullen Falcon.

Natsumi drift as it approached Gullen Falcon stood. Natsumi lift up sword laser to prepare herself. Natsumi think about the people who cared about such as Saburo-senpai, mother and brother, Fuyuki. Natsumi considering they had a child she often heard the advice of Ms. Aki that the expectation will arise if you can't give up.

"I must not give up ... I want to hear on the radio!"

Natsumi was thinking of one person who noticed that Keroro. Natsumi feels guilty Keroro because she accused him of doing bad things but do not understand why Fuyuki befriends with Keroro. "Fuyuki ... forgive me!"  
Actually, Natsumi very shocked because Keroro willing to sacrifice himself so that blessing Natsumi and her friends survived.  
"I'm sorry, stupid frog ... I mean Sergeant Keroro!" Said Natsumi directly.  
Now Natsumi went over the head Gullen Falcon to attack it. Natsumi break a horn on the head Gullen Falcon using laser sword.

At the sound of it, Lilith so shocked when she tried to turn the robot Gullen Falcon. "What the hell!"

Moa jumped onto the sky, holding the cane crusher. Moa jump towards the left shoulder so that your left hand Gullen Falcon. Moa prepared to break the left shoulder Gullen Falcon.  
"GO!" Moa tries hard time hitting the left shoulder Gullen Falcon.  
Finally Moa can break the left shoulder so that Gullen Falcon's left hand.  
"It worked, It hand was broken!"everyone said.  
"We can do it!" Said Koyuki.

"NO!" Lilith said nervously.  
Suddenly came the smoke from the engine along with fragments of electricity makes Lilith avoid.  
Lilith is a red-eyed again with a scary face. "Grrr ... no way I could beat them!"

======

Haru and Talolo down to the mainland and went close in the battle Gullen Falcon. Haru saw Natsumi and the other was floating upwards.  
"They were hovering over!" Talolo show up.  
Haru lead Natsumi and her friends face Gullen Falcon bravely. "We need to go there?" asked Talolo.  
Haru replied, "Yes, I want to say to them ..." "By little, I remember a little ... who do not know clearly"  
Haru asked Talolo about how to go and see Natsumi and friends in the air.  
"Leave it to me!" said Talolo patted his chest with his right hand.

====

"Hey, we managed to do!" Tamama shout.  
Others heard the news, they were so excited and cheering.  
"Hooray ... we do!" Kogoro happy.  
Taruru cheering with the others. Ruby moved while wiping her eyes.  
"Now they can ..." said Mr. Yariri.  
In addition to Mr. Yariri, Alisa was silent as she lay like a doll.  
"Fu ... yu ... ki ..."

Pururu and Garuru come here over the spot where Ruby and Yariri located.  
Garuru lead the fight his brother and his friends with a robot Gullen Falcon.  
"Giroro ... I know you can do ..." Garuru smile.

Lilith sighed when her face glum. "How so?"  
Then Lilith look at Ryudo the dead with sadness. "Mr. Fuyuki, excuse me!"  
Lilith hugged Ryudo and cried. Lilith think about the past that she enjoyed with Mr. Fuyuki.  
"Mr. Fuyuki ..." Lilith remember her past with Mr. Fuyuki. Lilith ran face Ryudo.  
"What may make, for the sake of my lord I have to do this!"  
Lilith decided to spend her last chance. Lilith spend a greater strength so that the power of Lilith to absorb the entire body Gullen Falcon. Gullen Falcon suddenly began to open eyes red until the red light comes from all over the body Gullen Falcon.

Natsumi and friends shocked when Gullen Falcon issued a red light from the lines that exist throughout the body.  
"What the hell!" Giroro surprised.  
"What happened?" Asked Tamama.  
Dororo was surprised to feel the aura of a very high killer. "Emergency ...!" "She has a greater strength and horrible ... "  
"Isn't the computer system had been sealed Kururu but this robot can live!" Said Giroro.  
"Kururu, what happened?" Natsumi asked, speaking through mikrofan.  
Kururu trying to make a computer system to stop the Falcon Gullen but could not stop it.  
"Why?" Natsumi asked.  
"Because there is strength in a woman's body was immense ..." replied Kururu when examining data on the entire Gullen Falcon.  
"Don't tell me it's ..." said Natsumi tense.  
Kururu says, Kero ball can cause Lilith's anger make Gullen Falcon into the red until the planet will be destroyed  
Natsumi and friends by surprise.  
"He will blow up themselves along with the planet?" Asked Giroro.  
"What do we do?" Asked Tamama nervous.  
"We have to subject her to stop before going on!" Said Natsumi.  
Moa point to something. "Wait, look!"

Gullen Falcon spend great energy power and make the whole ground shook and cracked. There was an earthquake and the other makes people very shocked and panicked. Trees fell and the mountains were destroyed and the animals panic and flee in fear.

Are they able to stop Gullen Falcon? Next Last Battle ...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Hope Returns

In the dark shadow, no light is coming from the past. There, Aki Hinata was telling all kinds of Natsumi and Fuyuki as a child.  
"Are we going to meet father one day, "Natsumi little time while hugging her mother's lap.  
"I do not know, but maybe in our hearts, surely the father would come home and see you ..." she ran Natsumi's head.  
"Is he busy with work arekologi" said Fuyuki as a child.  
Mrs. Aki nodded her head when she was sad, "Yes, for a while but unfortunately I can't tell you because I was afraid you would be so"

Hinata siblings show Mom sad. They do not want their mother cry.  
"It's okay, we know the father would come home when we're waiting!" said Natsumi.  
"Yes, hopefully the father would bring a souvenir such as antiquities, " said Fuyuki.  
"Natsumi…Fuyuki ... ..."mother smiled as tears crying.  
Mother hugged Hinata sibling saying that if we should not give up if it hopes to appear. Mrs. Aki explains that hope is one thing that always bless us all for the best .. Her mother heard the advice, Natsumi often given the advice that she should bring the things to complete the task.

**\****  
**  
All events to be very stressful. Falcon Gullen robot moves back and attack.

"What happened?" asked Yariri panic.  
"It could be he is doing again ...?" Garuru asked nervously.  
"Dororo...Giroro, well, well are they?" asked Pururu thought as she prayed.  
"Better to retreat before they happen!" said Kogoro.  
"Right Kogoro-san said, we must resign!" said Hirogawa.  
The others had retreated to avoid Gullen Falcon so avoid anything that happened.

"They're back this time ..." said Tamama.  
"That's the right thing ..." said Giroro.  
"I won't anyone to be a victim suffering of war ..." Natsumi said.  
"Natsumi ..." said Koyuki.  
Friends also so opinions Natsumi.

Natsumi and friends go against Gullen Falcon to stop Lilith. But they were blocked by the entity that issued the protective balance of power of Lilith. Natsumi and her friends tried to achieve through a balanced Falcon Gullen's body protector but they were thrown when the power balance Lilith made electrically charged. Gullen Falcon surrounded by electrically charged colored light blue.

"Damn ... we can't get into the body of the giant robot!"  
"Hey, what do we do?"  
"He was furious, be serious!"

In front of Natsumi's eyes, broke apart and messy environment. Natsumi think about injustices in the future is too excessive. "Unfair!" "How so?"

Momoka was thinking all about Alisa.  
"What's wrong, Momoka?" asked the self-Ura Momoka.  
"She wasn't possible as Alisa I've ever seen"  
"Why?"  
"Remember three years ago I never spoke with Alisa right?" Momoka asked.  
"Huh, she showed no emotion!" "She is very close to the Fuyuki-kun!" said Ura Momoka.  
"Well, actually she isn't evil but she's good ..." "I asked, Alisa replied that" Momoka said smiling.  
"Eh?" "What do you mean?" asked Ura Momoka.  
"She herself did not understand about the meaning of love or a friend or rival, but she said she was pleased at the Fuyuki-kun but ... she'd be willing to sacrifice herself for the people she likes ..."Momoka said.  
Ura Momoka've noticed Momoka is still defending her rival.  
"She can't be grumpy ..." "I guess now I can believe in Alisa-chan" Momoka said.

Momoka pray to ask for help to someone who can help stop the problem. "Please, how can stop her?" "Is not she a duplicate of you, Alisa?" "But I really need your help, Alisa!" "Alisa, you really can't understand the meaning of friends but you have a friend like Fuyuki -kun! "" Not only Fuyuki, but we're also your friend!" "Please we really need you, Alisa-chan!"

-===-

Light emerges from the whole body is lying Alisa. Pururu and others surprised to see that.  
"Huh ... what happened to her?" asked Garuru.  
"Alisa-san!" said Ruby.  
Alisa stating the name of the next Fuyuki first say the name of 'friends' in person.

Suddenly came the name of Fuyuki and friends on the computer screen name owned Tororo and Kururu. Tororo and Kururu are surprised to see that.  
"What!" "Why?"asked Tororo panicked when he saw something surprising.  
There are many names that exist on all computers belonging to Tororo.  
"Impossible!" "What happened?"  
Tororo did not realize there was something that slipped into the computer. It's a black shadow figure who could not clear. Who is the figure of a black shadow?

Kururu was also surprised to see the things that happened on his computer. There are the names of Fuyuki and friends in all of the computers owned by Kururu.  
"Why here?"  
"What is it, Kururu?" asked Giroro through mikrofan tool.  
"Khu ... khu ... there are strange things that happened I'd never seen ..." "My Computer there are many names' Fuyuki 'and' friend'..." Kururu replied.  
"What do you mean?" asked Giroro blinked in surprise.

Kururu heard a voice from inside the computer.  
Kururu see one computer that is on his side. "What's that?"  
There's a shadow that appears on the screen one of the computers but a few minutes it disappeared.  
"What's that?"

In a critical mood, Natsumi and others dealing with Falcon Gullen who behaved brutally and threatened to destroy the planet.  
"What do we do?" said Koyuki.  
"We can't attack it because the robot has a protector ..." said Giroro.  
"Uncle ..." thought Moa feel lonely face.

Gullen Falcon suddenly stopped moving and still quiet. Natsumi and friends surprised by this.  
"He paused ..." said Tamama.  
"Why?" Momoka asked.  
"Strange, radiant energy down ..." Dororo surprised.  
"What happened?"Natsumi asked nervously.

Moa immediately saw something emerge from the shadow of Gullen Falcon. "Hey, look!"  
"Eh?" "What?" said Natsumi.  
Something that is in the shadow of Gullen falcon is a shadow that isn't shaped and not clear.  
"What's that?" asked Giroro.

The shadow flow throughout Gullen Falcon. Giroro surprised when immediately see the shadow of the mysterious flow throughout the body Gullen Falcon, suddenly there was one eye emerges from the shadows it makes Giroro so surprised.  
"That's ..." said Giroro.  
It turned out that shadow that is **Nebula**, the father of Alisa remaining.  
"Is Nebula?" Giroro still did not expect.  
Nebula smiled and greeted his friend. "It's been a long time no see ..."  
"How can you be so ...?" asks Dororo.  
Nebula says he brought to life by Alisa feeling thanks to Natsumi and friends. Therefore, the Nebula intend to show something on Natsumi and friends.  
Nebula's shadow on the entire body has issued Gullen Falcon makes Natsumi and friends shut their eyes because that light.

Computer systems less functional and a mess.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" "What happened?" asked Lilith tried to turn on the computer.  
Lilith wonder why the computer system was a disaster.  
Lilith suddenly found herself feeling of urgency. Lilith so nervous when she felt herself.  
"Why?"Lilith asked nervously while examining her body.

== \ ==

Natsumi opened her eyes to see what happens. Natsumi and her friends are in the mist-purple haze.  
"Ah!" "Where is it?" Natsumi asked, surprised.  
Natsumi find friends in a safe condition. "Friends, are you okay?"  
"Yes, I'm fine!" "But where are we?" Koyuki said.  
Giroro hear someone's voice. "There's someone there!"  
Emerged a shadow girl who has wings in hair .. Apparently the woman's shadow is the ghost of Alisa.

"Ah!" "Alisa-chan!" "Is that you?" said Natsumi.  
"Impossible ... she ..."  
"Isn't she on display?" asked Giroro.  
"What is she doing now?" asked Tamama.  
Alisa shows itself in front of Natsumi and friends. "Friend ..."  
Natsumi is now just heard the words that Alisa first time. "Alisa, you called us friends first!"  
Alisa nodded her head.  
"She obviously isn't our enemy ..." Koyuki now believe.

"Alisa ..." Momoka said.  
"Momoka Nishizawa ..." said Alisa.  
"Yes?" Momoka asked.

Alisa smiled the first time when she want to thank Momoka because Momoka call. Momoka so dreamy first saw Alisa smile she had never seen.  
"I've never seen her smile ..." "She just smiled at Fuyuki without we know ..."  
"Friends ... I and daddy'll stop ..." Alisa suddenly disappeared.  
"Ah!" "Wait ...!" Natsumi cried.

Suddenly now Natsumi and friends back in the location where they are located.  
"We're right again!" said Tamama blinked in surprise.  
"Alisa ..." Momoka said.

== \ ==

In the ocean, a giant white shark came with a collection of marine insects that resemble shrimp. There are mermaids mysterious girl named Nontlama was sitting transfixed upon the rock, leading the event.  
"Fuyuki ..."  
She felt the aura of telepathic Alisa belonged to her. Nontalama it is praying to give hope to others so that they will receive the blessed hope.

Lilith loses patience and rampage when trying to turn on the computer system. Lilith remove the aura of crime and the killer until her strength up again.  
"Grr ... not finished!" "I'll crush this planet to hell!"  
Lilith screaming rage, he suddenly felt herself again as if to stop.  
"Huah ...!" "Why is this my body? "Asked Lilith as they fall from her chair.

Suddenly, the Falcon Gullen became weak protective.  
"Protector, become weak?" Said Giroro.  
"What happened?" Asked Dororo.  
"Hey, Kururu!" "What happened?" Said Natsumi.  
"Khu ... I've turned on the computer system!" Kururu is reviewing the entire computer system.  
Kururu already seeing Lilith in a state of anxiety through the monitor. Kururu surprised when he saw Lilith acting strange. "She was a little moved as if to stop ..."  
"What?" "She was a little moved as if to stop?" "What do you mean?" Asked Giroro.  
Natsumi remember Alisa ever saying that she wanted to stop it. "Wait, she ...!"  
Natsumi heard a voice in her heart, so she was shocked. "Who's that?"  
"It's me ..." the voice said to myself it is Alisa via telepathy.  
"Alisa-chan!" "Is that you?" "You stop her?"  
"Yes, I have one request ..." said Alisa.  
"Requests?" "What is your petition?"

Alisa asked Natsumi and co. to destroy the protective weak.  
"Huh ... we break the robot's belly?" Said Natsumi.  
"Yes ... ask for help at Angol Moa!"Alisa inwardly through telepathy.  
"Me?" Asked Moa shows herself.  
"Can you hit the robot's belly with enough strength?" said Natsumi.  
"Maybe so, but I'll try!" "You Could Say, Do not give up?" Moa sure all excited.

Moa hovering over the sky ahead Gullen falcon. Moa prepare Lucifer sticks to make breakthrough against a protective barrier.  
"Father, give me strength!" "Help for the uncle Keroro ...!"  
Now Moa will start raising cane crusher and then slammed shield.  
"All for the sake of uncle!" Moa slammed her stick on protector.  
Finally it protecter by crushing the stick of Moa so it penetrates the Gullen Falcon's body blow. It makes Lilith collapsed and lying on the floor.

Lilith tried to crawl to get close to Ryudo corpse lying on the floor.  
"Mr. Fuyuki ..."  
Lilith finally approached Ryudo, clutching Ryudo's hand.  
"Forgive me, my lord!" "I failed ... but I just realized that I really love you and will not split up!"Lilith cried pensive.

Lilith smiled, looking at faces that have been killed while to hold Ryudo's hand. Lilith suddenly felt herself once again will stop.  
"Ah ..." "Why?"

Suddenly in front of Lilith, comes the shadow Alisa who has black wings in her hair named Nebula, her father.  
"Who are you?"Asked Lilith crawl.  
Alisa admitted she is a duplicate of Lilith. So Lilith did not believe met with a duplicate. "There's no way you are my duplicate!"

"I guess you're not needed anymore because of anger" shadow Alisa said.  
"What do you mean?" "What about me?" Lilith asked.  
Alisa intend to stop Lilith in order not to act anymore.  
Alisa shadow intends to enter into Lilith's body.  
"NO!" "NO!" Lilith is feeling pain when penetrated by the shadow of Alisa.  
"You love Fuyuki but This Fuyuki not this one you loved ..." Nebula informed on Lilith.  
Shadow Alisa told her that she loves Fuyuki that false Fuyuki is not loved Lilith. Finally, Lilith wasn't moving again and stop after Shadow Alisa and Nebula had disappeared. Lilith lying beside Ryudo the dead.

Alisa on display surrounded by light. "Finally ..."  
Suddenly the light was gone, Alisa became a figure that is no longer talking like a doll in the dark.  
"Alisa?" Asked Ruby.  
"She did not speak a word, it means ..." said Pururu.  
"Looks like she's gone ..." Yariri sighed.  
"No?" "What do you mean?" Asked Pururu.  
"If this guy wasn't moving anymore, meaning she had to stop ..." replied Yariri.  
"Yes, it looks like they've done it!" Garuru lead the event.  
"Indeed, but I guess not finished because the robot can't force quit"

After Moa successfully break through protecter, Moa signaled to her friends. "It protecter no longer exists, we can go in there!" "You said, we've succeeded?"  
"Good, Moa!" "Let's go!" Said Natsumi.  
Natsumi and her friends enter into Gullen Falcon to stop threatening Gullen Falcon to destroy the planet.

Haru and Talolo rose ARH-SP is a small motor that can fly to the sky.  
"This incident ..." Talolo is driving it motor.  
"Look at their entry into the giant robot!" Said Haru.  
Haru asked Talolo to go into a giant robot to follow Natsumi and her friends. They go into a giant robot to follow Natsumi and her friends.

Natsumi and her friends had entered into the Falcon Gullen.  
"We can get into this!" Said Koyuki.  
"We do not have time to stop Gullen Falcon before this planet!" Said Giroro.  
"Right!" Natsumi nodded head.

Suddenly Kururu comes with wearing the propeller of his ears.  
"Kururu!" Said Natsumi.  
"Khu ... khu ... I've reported on Garuru Platoon that are not to be afraid anymore!" Cried Kururu.  
"Kururu, you already do best!" Said Giroro.

A moment Natsumi and her friends went to the cockpit, Momoka stopped because it felt a premonition.  
"What is it, Momoka" said Ura Momoka.  
"I think I heard that voice ..." Momoka felt she had heard just that.  
"Thank you ... bye!" Said something to itself.  
"Alisa!" "You ..." Momoka said.  
Momoka isn't at all hear that voice again.  
Momoka realized that Alisa has been doing best for the last time. "Alisa ..."

Giroro break down the cockpit door so the door was loose. Inside there, there was Lilith who did not move again with Ryudo is already dead.  
"Unfortunately, they aren't alive anymore ..." Giroro check on these people.  
"This woman does not live?" Said Koyuki.  
"Alisa willing to sacrifice herself to stop duplicate herself ..." Momoka said.  
"Huh ... Alisa do!" "I understand her feelings ..." Natsumi said.  
"Yeah, she saved us all!" Said Dororo.  
"Alisa-chan" Natsumi feel grief.

Kururu feel can't do anything because it is useless.  
"What did you say?" Asked Giroro.  
"This computer system is very chaotic and can't function properly ..."  
"Impossible ... you think you can stop this machine?" Giroro by holding Kururu sway.  
"Do not fight like this!" Natsumi arbitrate the quarrel.  
"Khu ... khu ... I tell you one thing!" "I can do all computer systems unless the system ..."  
"Why is this system?" Asked Tamama when checking machine.  
"It could be ... cause of power that affect women such as the robot is jealousy and anger?" Asked Moa curious.  
"Khu ... appropriate statement, Moa" said Kururu.  
"That means we can't stop it?" Momoka asked anxiously.  
"How?" Natsumi asked.  
Kururu explains, "We can't do anything unless Saburo or Fuyuki can stop this!"  
"Shit ...!" "We solve it in vain! "Natsumi is hitting machine with a sense of annoyance.  
"Natsumi ..." said Koyuki.

"If the robot is actually crying in the heart ..." Haru is rising up in front of Natsumi and friends.  
"Haru!" "How did you get here?" Momoka asked in surprise.  
"What are you doing here?"Said Natsumi.  
"This robot doesn't intend to make all the crushed and hurt even though he would cry ..." "According to my father, this robot is aimed to protect and save everyone on the planet but all the wicked is targeting this ..." Haru said.  
"What do you mean, Haru?"Asked Giroro.  
"I should have my memory back, I can explain to you guys but alas too late ..." "But finally my memory is back ..." Haru said.  
"Who exactly are you?" Natsumi asked, curious.

Suddenly out a beam of light that surrounds Haru. It makes Natsumi and her friends by surprise. "Haru!"

Under Haru standing, opaque circle around Haru rises to the top. In the projector, there was one father and one mother of Haru to show her parents the truth. Bespectacled father's office and the fat branched-bodied housewife; and mustachioed father and mother sexy; and obese father and mother were thin, and the last stop ... his father is Fuyuki Hinata was a teenager and her mother was a girl with glasses and braids two.

It makes Natsumi and her friends huge surprise.  
"Impossible ... Haru is once ...!" Giroro suprised.  
"No way ...!" said Natsumi surprised.  
"Impossible ... Haru is the son of Fuyuki-kun!" Momoka asked nervousness.  
They were really surprised because it turned out great on Haru is the Fuyuki's biological son on the future of this.

== \ ==

In an unknown place and the weather is yellowish red in the desert, a lot of debris strewn over the ground. Keroro suddenly woke up from the rubble robots.  
"Where am I?" Asked Keroro afro-like curly hair after the blast.  
Keroro surprised when he saw a place that is not clearly known around him.  
"Gosh ... if I was in hell!"  
Keroro panic ran around the circle.  
"Please ... anyone here?" Keroro shout.  
Keroro ran to seek help in the desert and then exhausted by his journey away.  
"I'm thirsty!" Keroro gaunt-faced.  
Keroro suddenly fainted.  
Is he really in hell? Does he hunger and thirst?

Come rover found Keroro lying in the desert. Travelers see the Keroro's face he had ever seen and smiled. He brings Keroro somewhere. Who travelers?

In the tent, Keroro now sober when opening his eyes. Keroro inside the tent.  
"Where is this?" Keroro asked when he saw around him after just waking up.  
Keroro finds a tray that contains a warm soup and a glass of water. Keroro in a hurry to drink and eat the soup until the end.  
"I have full ...!" "I have to thank someone but where he is! "

Suddenly someone wearing a head covering robe from outside the tent.  
Keroro sudden shock. "Ah!" "Who are you?" "Don't tell me you help me?"  
"Sergeant, you're better!" "Thank God!" Said the robed man.  
"Thank you for helping me ...!" Keroro is scratching his head.  
Keroro now realize there is an awkward with him. "Jeez ... how you know me sergeant?"  
Keroro ask someone about it who actually robed man.

"The period you forget it?" "Do you remember this?" Asked a robe that showed a white mini skulls are made of glass which has a single horn.  
"Why, that Skull gundam I gave Mr. Fuyuki ...!"Keroro exclaimed.  
Until Keroro realize and expect someone who was actually robed.  
Keroro indicate the direction that robed man. "Lest you ..."  
"Yeah, it's me!" Someone who let go a head covering robes, Fuyuki was already an adult. Keroro finally met with his old friend, real Fuyuki.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: We Meet Again, Old friend

The meeting again by chance between Keroro with Fuyuki Hinata in the tent.  
"You really Fuyuki-dono ...?"Keroro asked dumbly.  
Keroro pinch cheeks to make sure not a own dream. Keroro is prostrating for mercy many times.  
"Hey, you do not need to do this ...!"said Fuyuki (original).  
"Remember we are looking at the stars of our time together?"  
"Oh yes, I remember Mr. Fuyuki stating the truth is on sagitaurus star!" Answered Keroro.

Keroro aware of the words correct by Fuyuki then know it Fuyuki is genuine. Keroro crying tears as he looked at Fuyuki.  
"It turns out you really Fuyuki-dono I know!" "Thank God!" Keroro jump towards Fuyuki.  
Keroro embraced Fuyuki with his tight as his face crying. "Mr. Fuyuki!" "We're looking for you!" "Where have you!" "We are worried about Fuyuki!"  
"Sergeant ..." "Forgive me, O!"Fuyuki hug Keroro.  
"Mr. Fuyuki's really different from Fuyuki I know!"  
"Haha ... you really don't change!" Said Fuyuki laugh.  
Keroro laughing like a child.

-==

In critical situations, a giant robot that continuously flowing into the ground makes the earth severely critical. In Gullen Falcon, Natsumi and friends find an explanation that Haru is Fuyuki's biological son. Suddenly came the projector that shows the entire universe.

"Jeez ... what's this?" Natsumi asked surprised.  
"That's the universe" "Why this?" asked Giroro.  
"Look at our planet!" Tamama shows the planet Keron from the projector.  
"That planet viper, Caracus planet and other planets as well ..."  
"Why ... is it?" asked Moa showed no distant planet in an unknown planet from merkerius.

Behind the planet Earth is the unknown and dark.  
"What's this?" said Koyuki.  
"I've never seen such a" Momoka wonder.  
"What planet is far from the planet Earth"said Natsumi.  
"That planet called Pokopen!" Haru said.  
"What!" "That planet Pokopen?" asked Giroro surprised.  
"Yes, that's the real intention of the ancestors Keron" Haru replied.  
"I see one again this is another world near the planet earth and planetary parallel ..." Kururu said.  
"Another World?" asked Dororo.

Projector suddenly died after showing the big screen. "Welcome to Falcon Gullen, Haruta Hinata!" "Everything has been received!"  
"Huh ... "Haruta?" "What do you mean?" said Natsumi.  
"So your name is actually Haruta yes" answer Giroro stared blinking to Haru.  
"No need to worry, it has stopped" "It's been resolved ..." Haru replied.

"Haru ... you really Fuyuki's son ...?"Natsumi asked in surprise.  
"Yeah, well my memory back now!" "My father told me all about auntie and the other to me including Natsumi-neechan!" "I never thought, you are my dad's sister and my aunt ..." Haru smiled.  
"Haru ... it turns out you really Fuyuki's son yes" Natsumi touched.  
"It turned out that my calculations wrong!" "I did not realize the boy had the same aura with Fuyuki-dono" said Dororo.

Suddenly the light was gone, Haru was tired and wobbling. Haru almost fell when Natsumi resist Haru. "Did you alright, Haru?"  
"Yeah, just a little ..."Haru replied.

Momoka really do not think Haru was the biological son of Fuyuki Hinata. "Haru was the son of Fuyuki-kun?"  
"Why do we not recognize him?" Ura Momoka asked confused.  
"Well, I think I've seen Fuyuki's wife ..." Moa feel familiar.  
"Yes, I think I've seen where ..." Natsumi feel familiar with the bespectacled girl who is paired with Fuyuki.  
Momoka said, "That **Chiruyo Tsukigami**, a journalist club and friend of our class!"  
"Ah!" "I remember her around the house as she liked writing memos!"Natsumi now remember.  
"Weird, why Fukki marry that strange glass journalist ...?" Tamama asked with curiosity.  
"I do not think Haru was the biological son of Fuyuki although we aren't at all aware of" the Giroro.

Momoka remember her past that she never spoke with Chiruyo, its rival. Three years ago, Chiruyo talk to Momoka about courage and love.

"Why don't you express your love for Fuyuki-kun?" Asked Chiruyo.  
"Eh?" "Anu ...!" Momoka is hesitation.  
Chiruyo asked, "You can't say it to him?"  
"No, but-so ... I'm really stupid reason I can not claim him because I can't dare ..." Momoka said hesitation and nervousness.  
"I understand ... I'm also the same" Said Chiruyo.  
"EH?" "You can't claim him too?" Momoka asked.  
"Yeah, I'm really shy," answered the red-faced when Chiruyo nodded her head.  
Momoka is notice Chiruyo because they have similar properties but isn't different from the Ura Momoka. "Chiruyo-chan ..."

Chiruyo want to ask to determine the decision.  
"What's decision?" Momoka asked.  
"If you can express your love on Fuyuki, I'd rather rigid and support you" replied Chiruyo.  
"Huh ...!" Momoka surprised to hear the decision which is said to Chiruyo.  
"Indeed, but if you can't declare your love for Fuyuki, let me be declared love him with my own"  
Hearing the word Chiruyo, Momoka finally accept the decision Chiruyo with a smile on her face. "I'm also with you" "We are both competitors who like Fuyuki-kun"  
"Yes ... I will not lose" Chiruyo nodded her head.

Her memory of the conversation back on Momoka and. Momoka realize that decision was said Chiruyo.  
"It seems right ..." "I think I lost ..." Momoka smiled quietly.  
"Huh ... you lose!" "You losers!" cried Ura Momoka.  
"May I called a loser but my spirits could not invincible than Tsukigami-kun ..." Momoka think clearly.  
"What do you mean?" Ura Momoka asked in surprise.  
"All thanks to Haru" "He gave me a great spirit despite of Fuyuki-kun's son" "First time I've seen a figure Fuyuki merry-faced, so I feel very happy" "Now I realize myself that I am not alone because I have many friends here "Momoka smiled as she explained.  
"Momoka ..." Ura Momoka said

****  
Black clouds suddenly vanished, revealing the sun. After that, a collection Kiruru tail disappeared. The earthquake has stopped until the land back to normal. The flowers that bloom in the mainland the more shining. Garuru dumbfounded when he saw the situation the incident. Pururu admire the flowers are already blooming. Pururu pull out a flower and smell the scent of the flowers.  
"The aroma fine ..." said Pururu.  
"What is ...?"asked Ruby.  
"Yes, they have to solve the problem"answered Yariri.  
"Yes, it seems their job is to be completed" says Garuru. 

**In another world,****  
**  
Keroro is told Fuyuki about future events and experiences.  
"Huh ... you from the past?"Fuyuki (adults 34 years) hear from Keroro's story.  
Keroro replied,"Yeah, we aim to save you but it turns out we face the adventure in vain!"  
"So, why then Onee-chan disappeared!" Said Fuyuki.  
"Yes, Miss Natsumi selected as participants selected!" "Not only did Miss Natsumi, there are Momoka-dono and Koyuki-dono too!" Keroro explained.  
"I see" "Azumaya-san and Nishizawa-san is also" said Fuyuki.  
"Oh yes, do you know about Alisa?" Asked Keroro.  
"Oh, Alisa yes" "I remember she sacrificing herself in battle at that time but she's gone after the war"Fuyuki while drinking.  
Fuyuki felt he could not meet with Alisa again. Keroro feel can't say on Fuyuki about Alisa was still alive for fear of hurting his feelings.

Keroro asked, "Mr. Fuyuki ...!" " Oh yes, this is where?"  
"The period you don't know?"Said Fuyuki.  
"What do you mean, sir Fuyuki?"  
"This is the planet Pekopon who want you to come"  
"Huh ... It Pekopon?" Asked Keroro surprised.  
Fuyuki says the planet isn't a genuine planet.

Suddenly a booming voice from a remote tent where Fuyuki and Keroro live.  
"Jeez ... what's that?" Asked Keroro panic when he heard the voice.  
"Damn ... they are!" Said Fuyuki surprised.  
"They?" "Who are they?" Asked Keroro blinked confused.  
"Let's check in there!" .  
"Huh ... what's the purpose of you?" Asked Keroro not agree.  
"I'll see for yourself!" Said Fuyuki.  
Fuyuki and Keroro hiding behind a boulder and peered what happens.

Came the flying robots and tanks across the desert.  
"Jeez ... what's that?" Asked Keroro surprised.  
"They are actually your enemies ..." said Fuyuki.  
"Huh ... they are our real enemy!" Asked Keroro is shocked when turned to he left and right.  
Fuyuki asked, "What Le Red bluz ever tell you?"  
Keroro remember Le red Bluz ever told him that the planet Pekopon is a planet hell and hostility to all other planets. "It could be this who actually Planet Pekopon ...?"  
"Yes ..." Fuyuki nodded his head.

Suddenly came the tank outer space and outer space robots to fight the enemies.  
"What's that?" Asked Keroro.  
"That robot's Keron ..." said Fuyuki.  
"What!" "Keronian also here!" Said Keroro.  
"Yes, the rest of Keronian are trapped here"Fuyuki said.  
Keroro now understand the reason why they are wrong to attack the planet Earth planet mistaken Pekopon

"Oh yes, I hear you're trapped in here because it is considered pests by the enemy actually" said Keroro.  
"That's right, not just me, there are also Saburo-san and Jirara here!" Said Fuyuki.  
"Oh, right!" "Eh?" Keroro felt something odd.

"Wait, don't you say there is Jirara?" Asked Keroro surprised.  
"Yes, your senior accidentally fell down here about four-five years ago!" Said Fuyuki.  
Keroro not expect seniors were involved. "Where Mr. Saburo and senior Jiroro?"  
"Oh, Saburo-san was in town to help people who are injured or outer space invaders!" "Jiroro also there, he helped, too!"Fuyuki said.  
"Huh ... in the town of invaders from outer space were injured?" Asked Keroro.  
"Yes, I don't care I really can't believe why people battle each other until Pokopen extraterrestrials were involved" "There are people Pokopen good and evil here" "But many people here that evil and Pokopen cruel that enslaves its own people! "Fuyuki told about it Pokopen explanation.  
"Jeez ..." Keroro not trust.

Tanks opened fire on the robot's last Keronian flying robot stabbing to his chest so that the robot keronian explode. Robot Keronian fall collapsed on the sand.  
Robot flying crashed into a tank Keronian then penetrate the tank so that exploded. Tank and flying robots have gone after the war.

Keroro so shocked when he saw the incident. "Why lose ...?"  
Keroro knees and clasped the sand with his hands.  
"Sergeant ..." said Fuyuki.  
Keroro see there is something in the debris flying robot.  
"Why?" "See!" Keroro go check something in the debris flying robot with Fuyuki.

They found a orange Keron unconscious and badly injured in the rubble flying robot.  
"Hey, you okay?" Said Fuyuki.  
Keron orange realized then spotted Keroro together with Fuyuki. "Hey, what are you doing?"  
Keron Orange issued a gun and pointed his gun towards Fuyuki a surprise. "Hey, you!" "Stay away from him!"  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Asked Keroro to stop that orange Keron but actually shaking.  
"Why are you defending enemy Pokopen?"say that Orange Keron.  
Keroro trying not tremble as he states the cause Fuyuki is a good friend but he isn't a real enemy  
"Eh?" "Speak what you are!" "What do you mean?" Keron Orange hold up his gun.  
"He's not the original earth but those who exist on other planets similar to those Pokopen!" Keroro answer.  
"The original earth?" "He's from another planet?" said Keron orange.  
Keroro nodded his head, pointing upward. "Yes, he is also trapped in here!"  
Orange Keron felt Keroro's inappropriate words correctly, finally received help from Fuyuki and Keroro

At night, Fuyuki treat orange Keron the wounded because the war. Fuyuki gave compress to reduce Keron orange for minor injuries. "He's resting, he will sleep"  
Keron orange was asleep in the tent belonging Fuyuki.  
"How is the situation?" asked Keroro.  
"He's just a little hurt ..." Fuyuki said.  
"So!" "Why can lose?" Keroro asked anxiously.  
"Because here the rest of the nation Keron trapped due to the exchange of Parallel world ..." said Fuyuki.  
"The exchange of parallel world?" asked Keroro.  
Fuyuki explains, "There is a set of travel extraterrestrials to change this world to redeem our world in a miracle"  
"I understand now ... so we came to the planet you're mistaken for an enemy planet but we are not at all realize the earth was thought that we would like Pokopen" said Keroro.

Keroro asks whether Fuyuki that there are many enemies of this Pekopon.  
"Here the little people Pokopen good while much some people are evil Pekopon around" "They enslave people Pekopon good for the wealth of the greedy Pekopon" "Not only people Pekopon good, there are also some foreign creature Space enslaved ... "Fuyuki sorry.  
"Cruel man Pekopon once!" "go around the planet to exchange their hearts so that we think the planet Earth as a planet pekopon!" "This made us almost hostile!" "It will not forgive!"Keroro angry while excited.  
"Sergeant ..." said Fuyuki.

Keroro find a photos wedged under Fuyuki's books and took photos that later he saw a photo. Suddenly he was shocked when he saw a photo . In a picture frame, Fuyuki with his wife, Chiruyo and his son, Haru were found Keroro.  
"This can't be Haru-dono!" "Impossible ... lest Haru's dad actually…Fuyuki-dono?"Keroro asked a big surprise when watching Fuyuki.

After the war, peace on earth in other areas. Many of the soldiers brought a piece of iron to build a building for the villagers and protect the peace. There, Rachel ordered the soldiers dismantle buildings to be built that organization. Rachel sipped her breath when the wind passing through it.  
"I did not expect beautiful scenery I've ever seen ..."

Urda control the robot to bring a few remaining pieces of iron. Although Urda saw a pair of twin sisters were busy playing in the lake and then she mumbled. "Hey, what are you doing!" "Lazy, help me!"  
But a pair of twin sisters kept busy playing in the lake even though they could not hear because they are fun to play continue.  
"Uh ... they are not at all to hear, maybe they were busy playing casually ONLY!" Urda sighed annoying.  
"What can make, I think I can be free from an organization that ..." Urda back control of robots to work together.

Shanene treat people who hurt or help the people who cares.

Inside the tents, Yariri joint meeting Kogoro and others while the chiefs were also present along with the leader of ninja, Hirogawa held Shigure to help peace and cooperation agreements between extraterrestrials and human beings of the earth.

Hasan was sitting on tree trunks while staring at the beautiful blue sky. "Big bro, beautiful sky ..."  
A hawk who flew to coincide with the sun. Eagle flew over the top Hasan was sitting on tree trunks. A hawk was flying to take the journey to start a new life.  
"Finally finished, dad would come home"

The location where the robot Gullen Falcon stood, there Natsumi and friends in addition to the Falcon Gullen robot standing. There was also Garuru and Pururu.  
"Jeez ... Haru is the son of Fuyuki and Chiruyo?" "I do not believe ..." Pururu surprised.  
Natsumi nodded her head, "Yes, we do not think like that"  
"Senior Pururu know about the woman with glasses" said Tamama.  
"Of course, I know her because I've helped her" "I never thought Chiruyo-chan turn out this way ..." Pururu answer.  
"I first met you, Fuyuki's son" Donny stared at Haru.  
"Why not tell you that you are the son of Fuyuki-kun?" Asked Moa.  
"Not to know, he's amnesia!"Talolo answered.  
"Right, then you amensia yes" "Can you remember exactly?" "Where is your father?" Natsumi asked.  
"Yeah, I won't to remember what happened but I can explain this" Haru replied

"What do you remember as long as with your father?" "I do not understand why your father could not tell me about the truth but I just realized I'm guilty to Fuyuki" Natsumi asked.  
"Yes, father so shocked because planet earth is conquered and messy due to his fault, and feel can't do anything" "My dad said if he told the truth to you but my father was really confused because he wasn't sure whether you can really trust or no! "Haru said.  
"If you don't believe, what happened?" Tamama asked.  
Haru replied that there will be bloodshed.  
"Bloodshed?" "You could said, Horrible?"Moa at horror.  
"Oh, I see!" "Therefore, Fuyuki reason can't say to us" Natsumi feel a little heartbroken.  
Giroro very upset. "If I hear the words Fuyuki then what would happen!"  
"Natsumi oneechan ..." "Giroro…"Haru said.

"As your father's sister, I really that stupid aunt because I really hostile to the frog stupid but ... I feel we aren't alone with Keroro and the others as own family"Natsumi cried.  
"Natsumi ..."Giroro said.  
"My father never told me about the war," "He says those who reap the war by exploiting the greed and violence is a major sin is not owned by aliens who want menjajahi planet!"Haru said.  
"Eh?" "What do you mean?"Giroro asked.  
Dororo asked, "Who lead the battle in this future?"  
"But humans are here!"Haru said.  
"Huh ... man?" "Why?" Tamama asked with surprise.

"Human beings were like wars in Iraq such as the U.S. troops who attacked the terrorists in Iraq because the terrorists in the WTC (World Trade Center)" "The African people intend to master the power of their own country with bloodshed, while natural disasters that cause millions of people in Asia "Haru tells the story of the battle.  
"Jeez ... very scary!" Natsumi cried in horror.

"Oh yes, that time I never watch TV news about the WTC terrorists in America!" "It was absolutely horrible!" Momoka said.  
"Not only that, there, too!" "There are terrorists in Bali killed 202 people including local and foreign tourists!" "The events that no mercy I've ever seen!"Doony said.  
"Cruel once this world!"Koyuki said.  
Haru explains, his father say that's who exploit human beings in human greed and the greed that is to Pekopon

"What!" "Man Pekopon that utilizes human greed and evil of the earth so that we will fight with this planet?"Giroro asked.  
"Khu khu .. ... I understand now" "That's what makes us come up with human lured Pekopon so we thought earth as Pekopon" Kururu explained.  
"Yes, I understand now" "If we as an alien who wants conqueror wrong planet means to be human Pekopon is invading planet Keron prepare to master!"Talolo said.  
"What!" "A Pekoponians who intends invading our planet?"Giroro asked.  
"Yeah, people take advantage of the wickedness of earth so that you will come for those who can master planet Keron!" "That's what my father said,"Haru said.

"When there were wars that caused?" Natsumi asked.  
"I wonder if there were wars in 12 years ago, after the earth is getting worse!"Masayoshi said.  
"Damn ... that organization!" Giroro is sorry.  
"Giroro, I understand how you feel but it's over ..." Natsumi said.  
"Natsumi onee-chan, I think this isn't over yet!"Haru said.  
"Eh?" "Why?"Natsumi asked blinked.

"The war haven't been able to stop"Haru said.  
"Hah!. What does it mean?" Giroro asked.  
"In a world Pekopon not going to stop!"  
Koyuki asked, "So, how can we protect our world?"  
"I don't know!"Natsumi said shook her head.

"The thing that you can protect the earth!"Haru said.  
"Really?" Momoka asked.  
"The only way that could change the future of this" Haru replied.  
"Changing the future?"Natsumi said.  
"Yes, Natsumi onee-chan must stop the event before it happened!"Haru said.  
"That's right, I agree to stop my mother before the accident airplane,"Natsumi said.  
"I agree we'll do!"Koyuki said.  
"Me too!" "I want to stop those who would poison my mother!" Momoka said.  
Tamama and Moa want to help them with their business ..  
Dororo also help.

Giroro looked pale and thought of something unpleasant feelings.  
"What is it, Giroro?"Natsumi asked Giroro looked pale.  
"Anu ..." Giroro hesitated.  
"Do you really think about your friend?"Natsumi said.  
"No ..."replied Giroro.  
Natsumi hold Giroro's face Giroro then directed to look Natsumi.  
"Look I'm fine!" "Don't lie to me!"  
Giroro so red-faced when his face held by Natsumi.  
Natsumi asked, "What you're really worried about your friend Keroro?"  
Giroro no longer dodge eventually he will answer the real heart.

"Right, Keroro really stupid and I think he does not deserve to be leader but I was wrong!" "It seems like a responsible Keroro was a wise leader ..." "I think he's really become great leaders I've ever seen!" Giroro out tears.  
"Giroro ...!" "I would not forget it because he's a good friend of us time on childhood "Dororo also cried as entertaining GIroro.  
"Oh, apparently you're worried about your friend yes!" "I'm sorry about your leader!" Natsumi rebuke to Giroro.  
"Natsumi!" "Dororo ..."Giroro said.

"I think he's not dead yet!"Haru said.  
"Huh ... what do you mean?" "Keroro not die?"Giroro asked.  
"Really?"Pururu asked.  
"You know where he is?" "I do not see him here!"Natsumi said.  
Haru said Keroro is somewhere else.  
"Don't tell me Keroro is ..." Dororo thought.  
"Yes, he's in the world Pekopon!" Said Haru nodded his head.  
"How can he to the Pekopon world,"Natsumi said.  
"Wait, I remember Gullen Falcon out of this power which causes the movement of holes" replied Kururu.  
"Oh, so Keroro hit the hole so that Gullen Falcon switching time he was thrown in a hole that led into the world Pekopon" said Giroro remember the incident.  
"So this robot can be sent into the world Pekopon?" Asked Tamama.  
Kururu states Gullen Falcon's strength is no longer needed.  
"Haru, whether your father there?"Natsumi asked.  
"Yes, my mother was also there!" Haru nodded his head.  
"Why do not you come with your parents?"Natsumi said.  
"After I fell encouraged father and mother are sucked into the world Pekopon time for me to stay alive!" "But I fainted and lost memory ..." Haru replied in shock.  
"Haru ..."

"Oh yes, there is one that could open the door portal to the Pekopon world!" Haru just now considering.  
"Door Portal?"Natsumi asked.  
"We can altrough to the world Pekopon to find Sergeant!"Haru said.

"Is it true?"Giroro asked.  
Natsumi asked, "How can go to the Pekopon world?".  
"We can use the three stone-colored crystal that is in the giant robot"Haru said to show Gullen Falcon.  
"Three rock crystal?"Momoka asked.  
"Three crystal stones could open the door portal to the world Pekopon?"Giroro asked.  
"Indeed, we can use them but I don't know if there is war then surely nothing will attack here from the door frame"Haru replied.

"Why three crystal targeted by human Pekopon organization?"Giroro asked confused.  
"For the goal to open the door for the portal so that thousands of troops who would come here to battle with extraterrestrials here!" Haru replied.  
"What!"all everyone asked.

Haru explains, "They fought with the colonists in order to finish off the space aliens to extinction, while they will rule the planet Keron or otherwise"  
"What!" "They mean to destroy us?"Tamama asked.  
"I understand, sir Yariri never say the planet Keron is destroyed!"Giroro said.  
"Cruel once!"Koyuki said.  
"Yes, my dad said three crystal by making Razaza's ancestor is one fatal mistake" Haru said.  
"Mistakes?"Dororo asked.  
Haru explained that the error was caused three crystals that resulted in many great battles here, but because it separates Razaza's ancestor of all three crystal so it is no longer open portals but they could use to open the door portal with a vigilant!".

"Oh yes, you know how to open the portal doors?"Natsumi asked.  
"Yeah, I guess a little but I'll try!"Haru nodded his head.

Garuru tells Natsumi and friends that his men find something that will be appointed. Garuru bring Natsumi and her friend into the section Gullen Falcon to show something to be found co Garuru. In the bottom of the chest Gullen Falcon, there is room that contains three colored crystals that glow.  
"Is that three of the stolen color crystals?" asked Taruru.  
"Yes, there is a yellow crystal in the hands of evil people; a stolen blue crystal to the museum in Tokyo when we fought on earth and the last red crystals which were stolen in museum collector space!" answered Tamama.  
"Is it dangerous?" Momoka asked worried.  
"No, but we must be careful when using with not arbitrary"Haru replied.  
"What about the three crystal?"Garuru asked to Tororo.  
"It seems that all three crystals contain energy that is hidden but somehow I find something I'd never seen!"answered Tororo.

"Haru, know how to open the portal doors?"Natsumi asked.  
"Yeah!" Haru nodded his head.

Haru approached three colored crystals and holding a blue crystal in between the two crystals that. Haru thought of something he wanted, holding the blue crystal. Suddenly three colored crystal began to shine.  
Natsumi and friends expect that Keroro stay alive.

.

===

Keroro in big surprise when discovered Haru's father turns out to be Fuyuki. "So you Haru's father!" "Impossible ..."  
"Oh, you met my son!" "Did he tell you about the truth?"Fuyuki said.  
"No, we do not know your son Haru is when we first met at the headquarters of the evil organization!" Keroro shook his head.  
Fuyuki asked, "Why did not he tell you?"  
"Oh, I remember Haru had told me he had amensia!" Replied Keroro remember.  
"Amensia?" "It's my fault because when we sucked encourage my child in this world!" Fuyuki said disappointed.

"Oh yes, why from the beginning you do not tell us if you know the truth behind the war?" "Why are you silent?"Keroro asked curious.  
"Eh?" Fuyuki so nervous.

"He said you know the truth behind the war before we parted!" "But why did not you tell us?" "I wish to know the truth, you must tell us then our planet will survive and your planet is safe, too!" "He said the cause of why Fuyuki silence is whether we will get along or not!"  
"I'm sorry, my fault!" "Because of me, your planet devastated if I did not stop him" Fuyuki sad.  
"Mr. Fuyuki ..." Keroro said.  
"Have I sinned?" "I won't to involve Nishizawa-san and onee-chan in this event!" Fuyuki is holding his forehead.  
Fuyuki so powerless what he just sad. Keroro saw his grief and bear heavy things.

"Mr. Fuyuki ..." "Do not blame yourself!" "It's my fault because of our occupation to the wrong planet!" Keroro is reprimand on Fuyuki.  
Keroro pleaded guilty to disturbing the peace of Fuyuki and his friends.  
"If I could make friends with people Pekopon ... uh, people of the earth like you!"  
"Sergeant ..."Fuyuki said.  
"Aren't we are best friends?"Keroro asked.  
"Hm, that's right!" "We are good friends!"Fuyuki said smile when nodding his head.

Seeing the relationship Fuyuki and Keroro feel good, orange Keron it was touched while lying on the mattress.  
"Friendship is really not forgotten ..." Keron Orange moved when tears came out and blew his nose out of his nose.

"Oh yes, where do you know about the truth?" "What did my son tell you?"Fuyuki said.  
"No, we just heard from the vice chairman of Darkness Knights organization called Le Red Bluz!" Keroro answered.  
"Le Red Bluz?" "He said to you?"Fuyuki blinking to asked.  
"Actually ..." Keroro would tell Fuyuki about the Red Le Bluz.

Fuyuki hear stories from Keroro about Red Le Bluz. "So that's it, he was murdered ..."  
Apparently Keroro can't explain who the kill Le Red Bluz because he did not want to say on Fuyuki that Le Bluz Red was killed by a Alisa's duplicate.

Keroro see a beautiful sunset. Keroro feel there is a worry.  
"What's wrong, Sergeant?"Fuyuki asked.  
"I think I can't go home ..." replied Keroro.  
"Sergeant ..." "How did you get here?"Fuyuki said.  
"Eh?" "I remember I hit a giant robot by using my robot!" Said Keroro feel remembering the incident.  
"Don't tell me you thrown into the ditch!"Fuyuki said.  
"There is!" "But I'm falling together robot here!"Keroro said.  
Fuyuki asked, "What happened to you during the event?"  
"Actually, I sacrifice myself for the sake of friends when going to crash into a robot that horrible but ...!" Keroro scratched his head with annoyance.  
"Sacrificing yourself?" "But what do you mean, sergeant?"Fuyuki said.  
Keroro scratching his head, "Just my ruas broken, my robot fumble that was thrown into the hole!"  
It made Fuyuki so confused what isn't understood.  
"It's nothing ...#!" Keroro is hesitation.  
"Hm!" Fuyuki smile when laughing. Keroro too laughing. Then Keroro stop laughing and think of something.

"Why, sergeant?" Fuyuki asked.  
"I guess I can't go home and do not collect gundam Pla ..." replied Keroro.  
"Sergeant ... you still have not changed" "Oh yes, anyone wants to give you!"Fuyuki said.

Fuyuki took a large box and then open the big box. Fuyuki bring a plastic box containing a plastic model of the robot Gundam. Fuyuki gave the plastic box on Keroro. Keroro surprised to see a plastic box containing a curtained Gundam robot model.  
"Wow ... it's Pla Gundam model I've never seen!" "Is this for me?" Keroro hold the plastic box.  
"Yeah, I'm waiting for your arrival for a few years ago, finally you've come until I want to give you a reward!"Fuyuki nodded his head.  
Keroro is to thank Fuyuki for the provision of Gundam plastic box Pla.

Suddenly the lights came up, Keroro and Fuyuki surprised while watching it. "What's that?"  
"Gosh ... that light?"Fuyuki said.  
Suddenly the voice was coming from the light.  
Keroro feel familiar to hear something. "Eh?" "I think I heard that voice ..."  
"Huh ... that voice ...?"Fuyuki asked feel familiar with the voice.

=====

Inside the chest Gullen Falcon, Haru touched a glowing blue crystal, thinking about what he saw.  
"Hey, what you saw in there, Haru?"Natsumi said.  
"Found! "There's Sgt Keroro with someone there!" Haru said.  
Haru felt familiar with someone who is together with Keroro.

Haru now realize the person is a father! "Father!" "Apparently, sergeant Keroro with father!"  
"Huh ... Fuyuki there too?"Natsumi and Momoka shocked simultaneously.  
Momoka and Natsumi are come here and screaming. Haru warn them that the father can not hear their calls, only one Haru who can contact his father.

"Dad, it's me!"Haru said.  
"Haru!" "Are you there?"Fuyuki said.  
"Haru!" "He's in there?"Keroro asked.  
"Dad, I've been with aunt Natsumi and the others!" Haru contact telepathy passed from the light.  
"Onee-chan and the others were there huh?" "Thank God ...!"Fuyuki said.  
"What about the sergeant Keroro?"Haru asked.  
"He's fine!" "What about the situation over there?" Fuyuki said.  
Haru explained that they had successfully completed their task "  
"Thankfully, this future could change!"Fuyuki said smile on Keroro.  
"Oh yes, what about Mom?"Haru asked.  
"She's fine, she helped people who were injured!"Fuyuki said.

Haru told his father that Natsumi would like to talk to him.  
"Aunt Natsumi want to apologize for her mistakes"  
Hearing the explanation Haru, he became relieved when he smiled. Then he tells Haru to convey his message to Natsumi that he is grateful that she now realized what she had said to not hate aliens.  
"Fuyuki ..." Natsumi smiled as she felt herself forgiven her brother.

"Keroro, can you go to that light?"Fuyuki asked.  
"Eh?" "What do you mean?" "I went to light it?"Keroro asked.  
"If you go to the light, you can come back to earth!"Fuyuki said.  
"Then how about you?" "They're worried about you!"Keroro asked.  
"I guess I can't leave my wife, people and friends here!" Fuyuki looked at the sunset.  
"Mr. Fuyuki ...!"Keroro said.  
"Well, you do not need to worry, isn't you guys from the past" "You just can change the future if you want to save the earth and your planet!" Fuyuki gave advice to Keroro.

Keroro hear advice from Fuyuki, according to the Fuyuki-dono's advice he finally understand

"I understand but I won't to leave you, Fuyuki-dono!"  
"Sergeant ...!" " Well, I know you can do!"  
"Fuyuki-dono ..." "Alright!" "I promise I'll save the planet earth and the planet Keron as friendship!" Keroro raised his hand.  
"Sergeant ..."Fuyuki said.  
Fuyuki back raised his hand to honor Sergeant Keroro.  
"I must conquer the world Pekopon for this planet be saved!"Keroro said started out his tears.  
"Thank you, sergeant!"Fuyuki said as well.  
Fuyuki almost forgot anyone wants him Leave on Keroro.

Fuyuki gave a small brown box on Keroro.  
"Eh?" "What is it?"Keroro asked lifted the small box.  
"Leave It to someone who I care?"Fuyuki asked.  
"Eh?" "Someone who you care about?" "Who's that?" asked Keroro curious.  
"Well, we don't have time before it's too late!"Fuyuki said.

Fuyuki intend to throw Keroro to the light. Keroro've thrown long distances to light after Fuyuki throwing Keroro. Keroro already made it to the light. When you get to the light, Keroro looked Fuyuki with sadness at separate with him.  
"Goodbye, Fuyuki-dono ..." "Thank you, my friend ... Fuyuki Hinata!"

After the light had disappeared, Fuyuki looked at the sky with a face full of weeping water.  
"Sergeant, goodbye!" Fuyuki held up his hand as respect.  
"Where is he?" asked Keron orange awake.  
"He's gone!"Fuyuki said.  
"Huh ... did he go?" "Is he afraid of?" said Keron orange.  
"No, he's gone from this world!" "As the future hope of the past will come!" said Fuyuki wiping his eyes, staring at the sky that is almost night.

Past that will change the future so that there will be no going too.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Farewell, Friends

Keroro back to earth where his friends waited. Then ...

After the light ray crystal colors are gone, Haru let go of the blue crystals.  
"Haru, you okay?"Natsumi said.  
"Yeah, I'm fine" Haru replied.  
"What about Keroro and Fuyuki-kun?" Pururu asked.  
"Keroro ..." Haru said it continued.

Suddenly a voice from outside noise, Natsumi and her friends were shocked when she heard the commotion.  
"What's that noise?" Moa asked.  
"There seems to be a voice out!" "Let's get check out!"Koyuki said.  
Natsumi and her friends ran outside to see what was happening outside.

Turns out there found a large hole.  
"There's a big hole here!"Giroro asked.  
"Well ... Isn't this similar to the holes that I break?" Moa asked was surprised to see the hole.  
"See anything there at the end of that hole!"Taruru said.  
Zoruru analyze to see what's on the tip hole. It turns out that something is green butt.  
"Glek ... that butt!"Zoruru asked panic.  
"Ass?" everyone asked to feel lonely.  
"Oh, lest ...!" Moa thought.  
"Keroro!"Natsumi said.

Natsumi jump into the hole and pull Keroro from the hole. Keroro seems fine, he's just looking afro hair after being stranded in the hole.  
"Uncle!" "Thank God uncle's fine!" Moa said crying.  
"Sergeant, we almost lost sergeant!"Tamama too.  
Natsumi and friends welcomed Keroro with gratitude and sobs.  
"Where am I?" "Did I'm home?"Keroro Afro-looking hair asked.  
"Keroro, you okay?" Natsumi asked, tears in her eyes.

Keroro just realized that he only existed on planet earth. "READY ... I've survived here!"  
Keroro happy when dancing. Keroro quit dancing because he was remembering something odd.  
"Miss Natsumi, did you call my name?" Keroro asked surprised.  
"It was okay, I'm sorry" "It's ..." Natsumi replied red faced.  
"Miss Natsumi ..."  
Keroro know Natsumi-dono who watched him, then looked down to Natsumi as she apologized. "I promise to carry out homework assignments!"  
"Well!" "Your work is good, you're really diligent work yes!"  
"Oh, Miss Natsumi ..."

"Thankfully, you live sergeant Keroro!" Haru said.  
Keroro is enthusiastic when meeting with Haru, son of Fuyuki.  
"Haru, you apparently Fuyuki-dono's son!" "You seem like your father!"Keroro holding hands to Haru.  
"Yes, my father told me a lot about the sergeant Keroro" Haru smiled.  
"Oh yes, I have one request,"Keroro said.  
"Eh?" "Yeah?" "What's request sergeant?"Haru asked.  
Keroro asked Haru to call the name of 'Uncle Keroro'. It makes it feel tranquil atmosphere.  
"Was I wrong you?" Keroro asked blinking eyes.

"Well, all right!" "Uncle Keroro!" Haru said smiling.  
Keroro delighted called 'Uncle Frog' by Haru.  
"The uncle called ..." "You freak!" Pururu assume Keroro weird.  
"Thankfully, aunt Pururu!" "Uncle're back!" Moa says relief.  
Call 'aunt' by Moa make Pururu be complaining.  
"Eh?" "What I said?" Moa asked.  
"I guess I won't to know anymore ..."Tamama said annoyed.

"Hey!" Clear voice that makes Keroro panic. Giroro looking angry when looked at Keroro.  
"Geez!" "Giroro, did I make you angry?" Keroro asked hesitantly.  
"You ...!"  
"Oh!" "I'm sorry!"Keroro said panic.

But Giroro sobbed as he declared that Keroro quasi-hero.  
"Eh?" "Giroro?" asked the astonished Keroro.  
Giroro holds Keroro's shoulder so Keroro surprised.  
"But thank God you're safe!" Giroro is crying and remove mucus from the nose, staring at Keroro.  
Giroro raised his hand as a courtesy. "I respect you as a leader of wisdom!"  
"Giroro ..."Keroro said.

Keroro back raised his hand as well as respect.  
"Thankfully, Keroro!"Dororo said crying.

Momoka smile when feel cool.  
"What about the Fuyuki-kun?" Ura Momoka asked Momoka is within.  
"Oh yes, where Fuyuki?" "Is not he with you, Kero-chan?" Momoka asked.  
Keroro silent and was not able to answer.  
"Hey, where is he?" Ura Momoka asked Keroro while hold Keroro's shoulder.  
"I'm sorry, he can't go home" Keroro said issued tears.  
"He can not go home?" "Why?" Momoka asked blinking.

"I think my father can't leave people suffering on the planet Pekopon ..." Haru said.  
Momoka so glum. "I see ..."  
"Momoka ..." Natsumi said.  
Natsumi also depressed at the thought of her brother that he wants to meet in the future. Natsumi finally understood her brother for no hostile intent. "Fuyuki, I'm sorry" "But I'm certainly not hostile anymore ..."Natsumi see Keroro chatting fun with his friends, Natsumi become relaxed.

Tamama see two boxes which were taken Keroro and asked the sergeant. "Where's Pla gundam box?"  
"Eh?" "This yes?" "It's from Mr. Fuyuki" "He's waiting for me so he gave it to me" Keroro carrying two boxes: one box contains Gundam Pla and a small box that either contains what.

"Why, a small box containing what is this?"Koyuki asked.  
"I do not know, he said a small box like Fuyuki give to someone he loved,"Keroro said.  
Natsumi asked, "People who love him?" "Who's she?"  
"I think I remember the box was a gift for my father's first love" Haru replied directly.  
"Fuyuki's first love?" "Who's she?" Natsumi asked, blinking.  
"Isn't first love Chiruyo-chan?"Pururu asked.  
"When my father was still junior high, he was in a hurry to give a gift to his first love but it's too late when she's gone" "That's why he kept it until she comes back" Haru tells the story of his father's first love.  
"Who is Fuyuki's first love left the city," asked the curious Moa.  
"Who by the way the girl who liked Fukki" asked Tamama curious as well.  
Natsumi was remembering her past.

Natsumi first time since junior high school she received a message that Momoka will change schools abroad then Fuyuki said so. "Momoka-chan will go to the airport Tokyo Dome to move abroad"  
"I know!" Fuyuki was a junior when he was in a hurry.  
"What's the hurry?"Natsumi asked.

Natsumi seen Fuyuki carrying a small box inside the bag. "What box is it?"  
"Eh?" "This box is something important!"Fuyuki said nervousness.  
"Why is it important?"Natsumi amazed asked.  
"Sorry, I gotta go!" "I'm in a hurry!"Fuyuki said faced so.  
Fuyuki rush out to leave the house.  
"Why him?" "You don't have a sensitive guy!" "Really he hurriedly left his friends want to go abroad," Natsumi said.  
Apparently behind the feeling there is no intention Fuyuki.

Natsumi and Fuyuki recall feeling a little box. "Glek ... I remember!" "Apparently I misunderstood it ..." "Apparently he's ..."  
"Why?" "What, Natsumi?"Koyuki asked.  
Natsumi replied, "I know the feeling Fuyuki it and remember the little box that you want to give Fuyuki on his first love!"  
"Really?" Pururu asked.  
"True, when he was in a hurry" "I do not think he had a sensitive but apparently I was wrong!" "Fuyuki Apparently in a hurry because he wanted to give a gift to someone who he likes!" "So Fuyuki's first love is ..." continued Natsumi.

"Yeah, she is Momoka Onee-chan!" Haru replied.  
Momoka blinked in surprise once she closed her mouth because she said is the first love Fuyuki. "I was Fuyuki's first love?"  
"Huh ... Momochi is Fukki's first love?" Tamama asked surprised.

"Sure, I understand now why Fuyuki hurry!" "He wanted to go to the airport to meet you so mean to give a small box on Momoka but alas ..." Natsumi said.

Masayoshida remember having seen the little box.  
"I remember that!" "It was Miss Momoka leave Japan, I and the soldiers will move to a place where Momoka live!" "Before leaving Japan, I saw the master Fuyuki rush at the airport!"  
Masayoshi admitted he look Fuyuki so sad as he stared at the bag because it was too late.

"So he's looking for me to want to give gifts to me?" Momoka asked.  
"Neechan, is actually the father adored since first!" Haru said.  
"Since that time Fuyuki like me?" Momoka asked surprised.  
Haru smiled nodded his head.  
"Fuyuki ..." Momoka issued tears flowing.  
Haru gave a small box to Momoka, smiling. "It's a gift to Momoka nee-chan of the father!"  
"Well, thank you, Haru!" Momoka said smiling while sobbing.

Momoka opened the little box to see what's inside. Fill a small box is the ring Alien Front sparkling. "Why, ring aliens?" "Is this it?"  
"Yes, my father worked hard to make that ring!" Haru replied.  
"Huh ... Fuyuki alone make this ring for me?" Momoka asked surprised.  
"Yes, my father told me all about Momoka nee-chan!" "First my father tried to make the ring to give the ring to you"

"No thought even though he tried hard Fuyuki weak people like that!" Natsumi did not expect.  
"Can I put a ring on my finger?" Momoka asked to Haru.  
"Of course, the prize was awarded today to you" "I already know, my father would happy if you to receive gifts" Haru replied.

Momoka feel good wearing the ring was first given her first love. After wearing the ring, Momoka tears did not stop crying continues as she delighted.  
"Momochi ..." Tamama trying to entertain.  
"Momo!" Said Taruru too.  
"Momoka-chan ..." Koyuki and Moa moved.  
Giroro, Dororo and the others moved.  
Natsumi joined successively excited for Momoka.

Momoka intends asked Haru. "Well, why did he not tell me that he likes me?"  
"Oh, my father never said he did like Momoka onee-chan but felt he could not express in you because he felt forced to something!"  
"Forced?" "What do you mean?" Momoka asked blinking.  
Haru explained, Father knows Momoka feel like it but dad do not mean to bother because he knew Momoka is actually an honest to say it well.  
"Huh ...?" Momoka confused.

Haru explains, "Actually my father did not want to 'self' older sister forced to do anything unkind to say to her heart's content!" "Dad always liked older sister Momoka regarded as a mysterious woman for him!"  
"Women are mysterious?" Momoka asked to be quiet.  
"My dad's a fan of occult!" Haru replied.  
Momoka and herself, Ura Momoka was thought to respond Fuyuki really weird.

"Thank you, Haru!" Momoka said smiling.  
"You're welcome!" Haru said.  
Momoka noticed Haru that looks similar to Fuyuki the one she loved. Momoka was relieved to see the ring jewelery an alien with her gaze. Then ... Momoka bully herself.

"Huh ... what are you doing?" Ura Momoka asked surprised.  
"You forced me to express love in vain, in fact my heart can not express love in Fuyuki-kun but because of interruption I can not express the true love ..." Momoka with a scary-faced stare.

The look that scary it makes Ura Momoka so shaky. "Oh, I understand I will not bother again!" "I'm just helping you express love to your first love!"  
"Huh ... yes already!" Momoka sighed.

Momoka smiled when she saw the ring shimmer. Ura Momoka feel defeated just because the first time she could spend her emotions but it was changing its nature. Since that time, Tamama and Taruru so agitated when they saw it.  
"Momo so scary ..."Taruru said.  
"Great, first Momochi can beat her ...!" Tamama is completely blank.  
Momoka asked, "What is it, Tamama and Taruru?"  
"Huh ... nothing!" Replied Taruru and Tamama shook their head.

Keroro staring at the sky, thinking about his best friend. "Mr. Fuyuki ..."  
Giroro patting Keroro's backs.  
"Giroro ..."  
"You still think Fuyuki yes?"Giroro asked.  
"That ..." Keroro replied.

Giroro watched Keroro really think his best friend. Giroro thought of as a child he was friends with Keroro always good to him but now changed.  
Dororo admonished Keroro not to forget Fuyuki  
"As a friend, you also don't forget him!" Giroro also reprimanded.  
"We can change the future in order to meet with your friend!" Pururu smile.  
"Dororo ...Pururu,…Giroro ...!" "Thank you, friends! "Keroro wipe away the tears.  
"Why cry ...!" Pururu said.  
"Just my eyes take in the dust!" "Hehe ...!" Keroro scratched his head.  
"You ...!" Giroro said.  
Suddenly Keroro and friends since little laugh together.

Haru asks Natsumi to no longer hostile to them again. "Please, don't be hostile again with Uncle Keroro and his friends!"  
Natsumi thought Haru's words as she recalled herself once hostile to the Keroro but it proved disastrous carrier. Then Natsumi promised not to repeat. "Haru, I promise no longer hostile to them"

"If you had gone home, had to stop something that will happen before the future including my father!" Haru said.  
"We understand!" "We're going to do!" Natsumi nodded her head. 

Kururu tells there is a signal that appears on his laptop. Suddenly appeared in front of the hole when Natsumi and her friends.  
"That's ...!" Giroro said.  
"Oh, the hole time!" Cried Garuru.  
"Means ..." Natsumi said.  
"So we've completed our task then we can go home!"Koyuki said.  
Natsumi and her friend to happy their pleasure.  
Keroro excited, "Ok!" "It's time we return to the past!"

Before going home, Natsumi and her friends said goodbye with Haru and the others.  
"You will return to the past?"Haru asked.  
"Yes, we've completed this task"Keroro nodded his head.  
"I want you to help people in trouble here" Natsumi asked.  
"Yes ...!" also Haru.  
"Well, I want to have children!" Natsumi thinking about her future with Saburo-senpai.  
Giroro so excited when saw Natsumi is already mature.  
"Oh ... never mind!" "But I'm happy to have a nephew and son of my brother!" Natsumi red-faced.

"Haru, can you give this to amahiro-chan ni?" Koyuki asked to give a letter to Haru.  
"Of course, I'll give it!" Haru nodded his head.

Momoka said goodbye to Masayoshida. "I'm going back in time to meet my parents were alive before!"  
"Yes, Miss Momoka beware!"Masayoshi said.  
"Well, you look handsome just like Paul!" Momoka smile.  
"Huh ... really?"Masayoshi said red-faced.  
"Hehe ...!"Momoka laughed.  
Momoka so futile to express something. "Can you keep Haru for me?"  
"Huh?" "I keep Haru?"Masayoshi asked.  
"Yes, he's my hope because he is helping me find truth inside me ..." Momoka nodded her head.  
"Miss Momoka ..." "Okay, I promise to protect Haru fit your orders!"Masayoshi said.  
"Thank you, Masayoshi-san!" "But you can call my name 'Momoka'?" Momoka asked.  
"Well, Momoka!"Masayoshi says held up a hand.  
"Please, yes!" Momoka asked smiling.

Natsumi was talking to Donny to say goodbye to him. "I'm going back to the past" "How do I declare to you?"  
"I'm sure you can say to myself in the past!" Donny replied, smiling.  
"Eh?" Natsumi surprised.  
"I remember Jimmy told me once that Natsumi taken a strange and shy," "I think the message was made me sure like Natsumi" Donny smiled.  
"Huh ... he say that?"  
"But he said Natsumi is a great girl but funny because he's watching you!"Donny said.  
"What!" "I noticed!"Natsumi-faced red face.  
"Hehe ... why the red face?"Donny asked smile.  
"Anu ...!" Natsumi hesitated.

Suddenly Natsumi heard Tamama screaming that the plane was preparing to depart.  
"I'll be on that plane!" "May your brother live in the outside world," said Natsumi.  
Natsumi hurried off into the plane ride Garuru Platoon. Donny smiled because he knew his brother really liked Natsumi because Natsumi a strange response but Natsumi is a good girl. 

At that time,

Platoon Garuru owned aircraft preparing to depart into the hole time. Keroro see Haru and the other through the glass window. Keroro raised his hand to give respect. Haru smiled and replied to lift a hand to give respect as well. Now this plane started to leave and go into the hole then the hole time it was already gone.

After that, Natsumi and her friends had disappeared. Haru felt saying goodbye to his friends had come back into the past. Haru expect they could do to stop something that happened prior to that future.

"Looks like they've gone ...!" Talolo said.  
"Yeah ..." Haru issued tears of longing.

"They've gone," asked Mr. Yariri suddenly come together Kogoro and Ruby.  
"Mr. Yariri!"Masayoshida said.  
Haru replied, "Now they're back to the past!"  
"So, Keroro and the others had gone" Kogoro said.  
"I hope they are okay" Ruby hopes.

"Well, it's time they can save time because they are our future hope of our future ...!" said Mr. Yariri.  
Hearing the words of Mr. Yariri, Haru was relieved because he was convinced Natsumi and friends must be able to change the future. Haru stared at the sky with will not forget his experience with Natsumi and her friends.

Natsumi and her friends promised to save the planet and the planet Keron by working together. They will return to the past to change the future in order to save the people they care about

====

On the way back to the past, Natsumi and her friends still inside the Garuru Platoon's aircraft. They often break because they've completed their task.  
"If we go home, how,"Moa asked.  
"Maybe we come back to earth!"Natsumi thought.  
Giroro asked, "Natsumi, you will return to earth?"  
"Right, so you want to come?"Natsumi nodded head.  
"Indeed, but somehow I don't know" answer Giroro.  
"Are you forgetting something?" Kururu answer.  
"Huh ... what do you mean, Kururu?"Dororo asked.

"Oh yes!" "Good point, right there on the court **Keroin Chuchta**!" Said Garuru.  
"The court Keroin Chucta?" "Could be ..." Giroro said regained consciousness.  
Garuru explains, "Right, that prove the truth of that is true, maybe the planet would be free from charges of colonialism!"  
"True enough, but what about the evidence?"Giroro asked.  
"Khu Khu ... ... do we have evidence" called Kururu.  
"You have proof?" "What is the evidence?" Natsumi asked.  
"I'll just look at the court Keroin Chuchta!" Replied Kururu being annoying.  
"That brat ...!" Natsumi annoyed.  
"We'll wait in court until he shows what he's got"Giroro said.  
"That's right ..."

"I think shaman Asasa, Natsumi, and everyone should be repatriated after the task is completed" Garuru said.  
"Well, sorry to bother you ..." Natsumi said.  
"Well, if you go home, don't forget you must do before it's too late!" Garuru said.  
"Remember, you must stop if there is a problem that we know" "We have to save time before it's too late!" Pururu explained.  
Natsumi just realized it's a matter of changing the future. "By the way what the date today?" "What time is it?"  
"No mistake, this date was October 5 Monday drought" Moa said remember that date.  
"Khu Khu ... ... when on earth, now at 16:23 pm!" Replied Kururu explained.  
"On Monday October 5 ... at 16:23 ..." "Wait ... no one else ...!" Natsumi is now realized.

Momoka and the others realize. "Wait, no doubt according of Masayoshida's to today's tonight My mother will be poisoned by drinking tea at 7.30 at night!"  
"If true, tomorrow Mrs. Hinata and other passengers included Jinkai will also be flown on a plane!"  
"Then we must stop 'him'!"Giroro said.  
"Yes, we have to save Mama-dono, and the other!"Keroro said act.

"I understand, but leave it to humans Pekopon ... I mean the human earth" says Garuru.  
"Why did not we go?" Keroro asked.  
Garuru said, Keroro Platoon must take the court to give testimony.  
"Because we do have to go to court!" Replied Pururu.  
"Court?" "Why?"Keroro asked.  
"You do not know?" "Isn't remember sir shamans say that?"  
"Ah, yes ...!" 

Tororo announced that the hole of time that has been achieved then they will come out of the hole at that time and then land back on the past. Garuru Platoon's Spacecraft entered the hole and then fast forward the time dimension of space travel, they finally came out of the hole time. Spacecraft has been in front near the planet Keron Kerolaiburu planet that are still uninhabited.

"Is that the planet Keron?" asked Natsumi looked through the window.  
"Yes, it's the planet Keron who earlier in the future!" Replied Giroro.  
"Hooray hooray .. ... we return to the past!" Keroro happy.  
Tamama, Taruru and Moa jug come happy and joyful cheers of excitement.  
Natsumi smiled as she showed Keroro and friends cheer-cheer and joy.

"Giroro, you also miss your planet?"Natsumi asked.  
"Eh?" "Yes ...!" Giroro replied red faced.  
"Well, I understand that their planet was destroyed, I won't to imagine what kind of ekspersi their faces!"  
"Natsumi ..."Koyuki said.

Garuru telling everyone that they would soon land on the planet Kerolaiburu, then the Shaman Asasa waiting there.  
"Tororo, please land on the planet Keron!" Garuru command through the interface to Tororo.  
"Ok!" "I immediately landed the plane!"Tororo says.

In Kerolaiburu planet, a spaceship has landed in a large field that had been prepared.  
Keroro and the others already out of the spacecraft and meet Shaman Asasa.  
"Congratulations, Keroro Platoon" "You've proved you can finish your work" Shaman Asasa welcomed.  
"Shaman Asasa, we have received the completion of our goals" Keroro raised one hand to respect the joint members.

"Don't forget before the court, we need to repatriate these people to the earth to begin the goal of" shaman Asasa explained.

"Sure enough, we must stop Le Red Bluz!" Giroro realized.  
"Yes, we must be quick to do!" Natsumi said.  
Momoka intends to stop her mother drinking before it's too late, although returned to earth.  
Keroro mean to join but shaman Asasa forbade him because he was reminded Keroro to go to court.

"How can we explain to the jury?"Keroro asked confused.  
Suddenly there is a greeting, Keroro and friends feel familiar was wearing glasses and showing teeth shine. That man was **Wetterman**!

"Remember me?"Yatter asked.  
Yatter turned into an ordinary human being like that.  
"Huh ... you Yatter Wetterman saved me!"Natsumi said.  
"Thankfully, Ms. Natsumi has given me!"Yatter smile.  
"Why, right!" "Why you?"Keroro asked.  
"Do not know it?" "I'm your lawyer!" Yatter show himself as he smiled.  
"Lawyers!"Keroro asked.  
"So you'll help us?"Natsumi said.  
Wetterman nodded his head, "Yes, I was contacted by the host Yariri to help you!"  
"Yariri?" "He knows we're back from the future?"Giroro asked.  
"Yeah, that's why he asked me to come as a lawyer to help you!"Yatterman said.  
"Thank you, Yatterman!" Natsumi said with relief.  
"No problem, Ms. Natsumi!" Yatterman is smiling while closing his eyes.

"It's time you come back to earth" Giroro said.  
Natsumi nodded head, smiling.

In the equipment room is very spacious, Natsumi and her friends will be escorted to the planet earth.  
"Khu Khu ... ... the engine is running," cried Kururu.  
"Good, Kururu!"Keroro said.  
"You can go back to planet Earth by this machine!"Giroro said.  
"Yes, thank you" Natsumi nodded her head.  
"Who was coming into the engine teleport"Keroro said.

Koyuki asked, "Why don't you go first, Nishizawa?"  
"Huh ...?" " Me? "Momoka asked blinking.  
"Oh, right!" "You're going to prevent your mother used to drink the poison tea!"Natsumi said.  
"You're right, all right!" "I'll try!" Momoka nodded head.

Momoka preparing to enter the teleport engine. But Momoka stopped because she was called Tamama because Tamama want to say something.  
"Anu ... can I come back to your house, Momochi?" "Abis I really miss in there!"  
"Well, of course!" "If this issue is completed, you should come to my house!" Momoka smile.  
"Well ... thank you!" "Good luck!"Tamama said.  
"Good luck!" Natsumi is support.  
"Do not give up, Nishizawa,"Koyuki said.  
"You must stop your mother drink poison!"Moa says.  
"My friends, thank you!" Momoka said.  
"Khu Khu ... ... remember tomorrow," cried Kururu.  
"I know ...!" " Leave it to Nishizawa's group! "Momoka nodded her head.

Momoka into the teleport engine, then turn on the machine then Momoka finally sent to the planet Earth.

After Momoka sent to the place of origin, then Koyuki and Natsumi will also be sent to their places of origin.  
"Nishizawa was back to earth, we also go there next!"Koyuki said.  
"Yeah ..." Natsumi said.  
"Good, but nothing to say to you ..." Giroro be hesitant.  
"Yes?"Natsumi said.  
"Anu ... I want ...!" "Ah, okay! "Giroro is pink-faced.  
"Well, you want to be friends with me,"Natsumi said.  
"Huh ... so" called Giroro.  
"Thank you for being my friend!" Said Natsumi happy jolly-faced.  
"Really?" Giroro red-faced again and palpitations.  
Giroro see the Natsumi's smile that had long desired Giroro.

"I also want to be your friend, Giroro!" Natsumi intends to shake Giroro's hand.  
Giroro pounding when Natsumi shook her hand to him. "Natsumi ...!" "Of course ... "  
Giroro finally received handshakes from Natsumi. Now they seem very familiar.

Koyuki said goodbye with Dororo before returning to earth. "I will return to earth but surely we meet again!"  
"Lady Koyuki ... I did not forget you!" "Later we will meet again tomorrow," said Dororo.  
"Yes, we really shared the way as last time!" "Long time no shared ..." "I miss you, Dororo!" Koyuki issued tears.  
"Lady Koyuki ...!" " Me too!"Dororo said.  
They often hug each other together.

"Khu Khu ... it's time ... abis" cried Kururu.  
Natsumi and Koyuki prepared to enter into the machine teleporti but Keroro stop.  
"Why, Kero-chan?"Natsumi asked.  
"There's something I want to talk!"Keroro said.  
"What are you talking about?"Natsumi said.  
Keroro wanted Natsumi to tell to pass on Fuyuki.  
"Huh ... you miss him?"Natsumi said.  
"Yeah, can you tell him that I miss him?"Keroro asked.  
Natsumi considering they had a friendship Keroro and her brother despite their problems, Natsumi remember friendship Haru and Talolo same as last time.  
"Keroro ..." "Well, all right!" "I'll tell him!" "But later when problems we've finished, you must meet him!" Natsumi closed eyes.  
"Miss Natsumi ... thank you!" Said Keroro bowed his head.

"Good-bye, comrades!" "Tomorrow we meet again!"Natsumi and Koyuki said.  
Then Natsumi and Koyuki has been sent to the planet Earth.

After Koyuki and Natsumi has been sent to their home on planet Earth, Kururu teleporti off the engine. "Khu Khu ... ... it looks like they're back to where they are!"  
"May not be late!"Giroro said.  
"I hope they will not be late this time!"Dororo said agree with Giroro.  
"Fuyuki-dono ..." Keroro thought to myself.

Pururu and others come here. "Did they go to the planet earth?"  
"Yes, they've gone to their home!" "You said, returning to the village?" Moa said. "Momoka's gone?" Asked Taruru.  
"Yeah, maybe if the problem is finished, I'll go to the house Momoka!" "Then you can come if you want!"Tamama said.  
"Really?" "I agree!" Taruru jolly happy.

"How is the court,"Garuru asked was just out of the hospital.  
"Yeah, we'll immediately go to court now" Giroro answered.  
"Tomorrow you will stop that from happening on planet earth before you?"Pururu said.  
"Yeah, tonight Miss Momoka's mother will stop drinking the poisoned tea while tomorrow Miss Natsumi and Koyuki-dono will stop 'him' at the airport when he would get on a plane that climbed lady Hinata!" Keroro explained.  
"He?" "Who's he?"Tororo asked.  
"You mean he was a key witness?"Zoruru asked.  
"Indeed, he was the main witness,"answered Dororo.  
"Of course, if he is the main evidence of the truth!" "You said that preventing danger?" Moa is opinion.

"What about your hand?"Giroro asked.  
"My hand is recovered but must be treated for two days!" Replied Garuru.  
"So ..."Giroro said.  
"So you worry about your brother?"Pururu asked smile.  
"Not just like that, but I'm curious" replied Giroro.  
Garuru know his brother to hide his true feelings worried.  
Garuru understand the feelings of his brother's worried about his brother.

"Wait ... something to ask you, Garuru!"Giroro said.  
"Yes?"Garuru asked.  
Giroro asked Giroro to do something to be done through a whisper.  
"Oh, really!" "I understand ... I'II do with my duty!" Garuru raised one hand as a courtesy.  
Giroro and his friends also back up a hand as a sign of respect.  
"Friends, we must do his best to save our planet and the planet earth as victims of colonialism us!"Keroro excited.  
"We understand, commander sergeant!" Fifth member of the Keroro Platoon also raised one hand as a sign of respect.

=====

Natsumi and Koyuki had returned to their original place, the earth. They were in the park where they were called by the light.  
"What we're back?"Koyuki asked.  
"It seems we already have in the past,"Natsumi looked around at the surrounding streets.  
"Wow ... it looks like we're back!" Cried Koyuki hugging Natsumi.  
"I can't imagine the past to the future we'll see!" Natsumi is looking upward.  
"That's true ..."  
They split up and returned to their homes but they will not forget tomorrow's goals.

Natsumi to go home, then met with her mother, Aki Hinata just got home from work. Mama Aki waved her hand. "Natsumi, welcome!"  
Natsumi was relieved when she met with her mama is still alive.  
"Mama!" Natsumi ran toward her mother.  
Natsumi hugged her mama close.  
"Natsumi?" "What's wrong?"Mama asked the astonished when she hugged Natsumi.  
"Thank God ...!"Natsumi said.

Furthermore, if Natsumi and friends can change the future to prevent crime?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Change Future!

Nishizawa at the residence house in France, the whole army scattered looking Momoka somewhere else. Masayoshi a young age was telling Paul through the black cell phone, Handy talky that they've been looking but no sign of any Momoka.  
"I understand, maybe she was there ...!"Paul, the butler Nishizawa says.

Suddenly a light appeared, Paul was suprised when he saw the light. The light was turned into a Momoka as she sat in the chair. Momoka opened her eyes to see anything around her.  
"Am I back?" Momoka asked to look left and right.

Apparently Momoka is back to her home. "Well ... I'm back to my house!"  
"There seems to be that worried about you!" Ura Momoka said in herself.  
"Eh?" Momoka see Paul was very surprised to see appear in the light before his eyes.  
"Paul did not think ...?" Momoka asked.  
"Miss Momoka, you really miss Momoka?"Paul asked.

Momoka feel this isn't a dream but it really felt she was in her time.  
"Paul!" Momoka issued her tears as she ran towards Paul.  
Then Momoka embraced Paul with her face to cry.  
Paul asked in surprise. "Hey, Miss Momoka?" "Are you okay?"  
"I'm glad to see you again, Paul!" "I do not want to let anything happen to you!" Momoka cried as she hugged Paul.  
"Miss Momoka ..." Paul smiled as he watched Miss Momoka.  
"I'm glad you're okay!" Momoka is wipe away the tears.

"Where are you from it?" "We're worried about you, lady!"Paul said.  
"I'm sorry, did I actually called their friends to help!" Momoka said.  
"Friends?" "Could be ..." Paul said.  
"Remember the Tama-chan?"  
"Oh, yes sir Tamama!" "How is he?" Paul seemed enthusiastic  
"He's grown a tail and no more!" "He is strong!" Momoka smile.  
Paul smiled as he felt wanted to meet with Tamama.  
"Hehe ... maybe later you'll meet him someday!" 

Masayoshi and commanders who took cover one eye came to tell Paul about the loss but they were surprised to see Momoka.  
"Miss Momoka?" "You okay?" the commander asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine!" "I'm sorry, I have made you worry!" Momoka said bowed her head.  
"Thank God!" "We're glad you're okay!"Yoshidaira said. 

Momoka see Masayoshi time she saw such Masayoshida future time.  
"Masayoshi-kun, how your rank?" Momoka asked.  
"Huh ... just plain rank!" Said Masayoshi scratched his head.  
"He's improving with good charisma, he has trained since he was capable of blocking!" "He's still a young soldier but his ability is enough!" The commander said.  
"Wow ... you're great, Masayoshi" "future, you will be a great bodyguard"Momoka said.  
"No ... but thank ya Miss Momoka" "I'm just a soldier class," said Masayoshi red-faced because it was the first lady Momoka praised.  
Momoka laughs with Paul and others.

Momoka suddenly felt the strange until she given something to be done.  
"Paul, what time is it?"  
"Eh?" "At 16:40 pm ...!"Paul checked his watch.  
"Ah!" "We must go!" Momoka exclaimed.  
"Huh ... what do you mean?"Paul asked.  
"We have to go to the house of my father's residence in Scotland!" "My mother was there, right?" Momoka asked.  
"Huh ... yes" "What is truth?" Paul asked in surprise.  
"Why?"Masayoshi asked surprised.

Momoka said her mother was in danger, they must prevent it from harm.  
"Lady, Your mother is not a weak person in danger but mother is very strong"Paul says.  
"No, it's wrong!" "Anyway we have to go!" "We do not have the time!"  
Paul is more alarming and serious Momoka's eye, eventually he will call the private jet.

Momoka ride the jet private with Paul, Masayoshi and commander of a Private Jet driver to go to Momoka's father's residence in Scotland.

At the residence of the house Nishizawa, Momoka's father was sitting in a chair with Momoka's mother as she looked at the sunset.  
Momoka's father said, "The sun had set ..."  
"Why say that to me?" Asked Mrs. Ouka are cold.  
"What about the pride of our daughter?"Momoka's father asked.  
"Well, she certainly became a great princess" "I want her to be a dancer of the famous" Mother Ouka said always hope.  
"Why be a dancer?" "But I want her to be heir to a great company!"Mr. Nishizawa said.  
"Boring!" Mother Ouka is arguments with Baio.  
Momoka's parents are mutual quarrels.

Suddenly there was a male servant who pushed the table jewelery thrust carrying a thermos and two cups of coffee. "Excuse me, I want to bring two cups of coffee for the master and mistress!"  
"Thanks ...!"Mrs Ouka said.

The waiter left the lord and lady Nishizawa but his sly smile. He seems to carry a small bottle containing a mysterious chemical. What's the plan anyway?

Mother Ouka serve coffee warm while she enjoys outside veranda.  
"Beautiful scenery I've ever seen"  
"Yes, we once had a fight last dating scene, looking over there" said Mr. Nishizawa smile.  
"Yes, sir" "Better to drink coffee together"Mrs. Ouka said.  
"Good idea ..."Mr. Nishizawa said. 

Mrs Ouka would drink coffee now. Mother Ouka almost drank the coffee but there is the unexpected happened.  
"MOTHER!" "Do not drink!" Cried a voice shouting from outside.

Suddenly Mrs. Ouka surprised to hear the call when to stop drinking coffee.  
"The voice ..." Mr. Nishizawa said. 

Momoka apparently jumped into the sky by using a parachute as it approached the residence Nishizawa.  
"Momoka-chan!"Mrs. Ouka said.  
"Mom, don't drink coffee!" "The coffee there is poison!" Momoka screamed when she put on her parachute.  
Ouka mother and Mr. Nishizawa shocked time Momoka told that the coffee there is a deadly poison.  
"Poison!" Mrs. Ouka and Mr. Nishizawa asked at the sight of the cup that held mother Ouka.  
"It is in my coffee ...?" Ouka inquired.

Mr. Nishizawa take a cup of coffee from Mrs. Ouka then sprinkle water to put poison into the coffee in akuriaum to check. Apparently the fish suddenly died after coffee put in akuriaum.  
"Jeez ... what happened?" Mrs. Ouka asked surprised.  
"Right Momoka said, the poison put in your cup to make you so lame!"Mr. Nishizawa said.

Momoka landed right on top of the porch and took off her parachute.  
"Momoka-chan!"Mrs. Ouka said.  
Momoka hugged her mother tightly, crying. "Thank God, Thank God the mother did not drink coffee!"  
"Who would poison my wife?"Mr. Nishizawa asked check the coffee water in the aquarium.  
"Wait, then who's bringing the coffee here?" Momoka asked.  
"That was the waiter brought the coffee over here to serve coffee ..." replied.

Suddenly Mrs. and Mr. Nishizawa realized that there was intent on poisoning the mother Ouka.  
"The maid!"Mr. Nishizawa said.

"We have arrested the perpetrator of this"Paul came along Masayoshida are bringing perpetrators.  
"Huh?" "You got him?" Momoka asked.  
"We arrested this man who intends to poison Mrs. Ouka!"Masayoshida replied  
"Earlier we were so curious after seeing this waiter's face looks weird and has a purpose" "We therefore ask him but he hesitated," "We had to check to make sure what is planned,"Paul said  
"Sure enough, I found something from the pocket of this servant!" Yoshidaira shows a mini bottle containing red water.

"What's that?" Asked Mr. Nishizawa taking a bottle from Yoshidaira.  
"Drugs that could paralyze the people!" "Medicine that includes medicines that could paralyze the fighters!"Momoka replied check mini bottle containing the poison pill.  
Mr. Nishizawa said with surprise, "What!" "Isn't that a drug capable of lethal mujarah for fighters?"  
"It is impossible ... why am I so poisoned?"Ura Ouka asked.  
"Because mother became a coveted target of enemies so that they can invade our homes of Nishizawa family!" Momoka said.  
"What!" Mr. Nishizawa asked surprised.  
"So I'm a target ...?" Mrs. Ouka inquired.  
"Yeah ...!" Momoka nodded her head.

Mr. Nishizawa ordered the security guard was jailed waiter to the basement.  
"So you stop me from drinking coffee is yes!" "Thank you for saving mother, my daughter!"Mrs. Ouka smile.  
"Mom ...!" Momoka issued tears. Then Momoka hugged her mom tightly again.  
"Momoka?" "So you alright?" Mother Ouka asked surprised.  
"Thankfully, she was so not dead!" "I won't you to fight, then I'm afraid she'd be the enemies who always coveted!" Momoka sobbing.  
"Momoka ..." "Please, Mom would not fight again for you!" mother cried when she hugged Momoka. Mr. Nishizawa also touched. Not just him, there is also Paul and his friends also touched.

Momoka considering the task, then asked something of her father. "Dad, can dad would follow my request?"  
"Well, I guess dad could do anything for my daughter!" "Anything you ask me!" "That's just Momoka, cute angel!" Mr. Nishizawa is friendly smile.  
"Really?" "Thanks, dad!" Momoka said to be relieved.  
Then Momoka hugged her father tightly. "I love my father!"  
Her father was proud of Momoka grown.

Momoka is whispering in the father to ask for something to be done. After hearing whispers Momoka, her father was startled.  
"What!" "What do you mean?"Mr. Nishizawa asked.  
Mr. Nishizawa looked Momoka's face very serious. Is Mr. Nishizawa will grant her request?

=====

The next morning, Natsumi got up and showered and then ate breakfast.  
"Natsumi, you're awake?"Aki Hinata asked would sit in a chair.  
"Yeah, but where Fuyuki?"Natsumi said.  
"He just went to his club" replied Mrs. Aki.  
"I see"  
"Today I want to go to Nagoya to business working," Ms. Aki said.  
"Is that right?" "Mom'll ride the plane?"Natsumi said.  
"True, the day I will book a ticket and then going on a plane at 14:00 pm" replied Mrs. Aki.  
"She'd better ..." Natsumi said.  
"Eh?" "Better what?" Mother asked blinking.  
"Better be careful ...!"Natsumi said.  
"Hm, so" "It is time I want to go to work before leaving for the airport"  
"I'm going to school ya!"Natsumi going to school

Natsumi think she says things that are real to her mother about the plane crash but she wasn't able to say it. "I must save my mom from a plane crash!"  
Natsumi was suddenly met with Koyuki who jump from the tree. "Koyuki, you come yes!"  
"Yeah, today ...!" Koyuki said.  
Natsumi nodded her head that she knew from the beginning.

Suddenly Natsumi heard a Mobile property.  
"Hello, this is Natsumi!" "Eh?" "Momoka-chan yes!"Natsumi said while her handphone receive signals.

"Hi, Natsumi!" "Azumaya!" "How are you?" Momoka asked.  
"Yeah, what about your mother?"Natsumi asked.  
"I've been successful in preventing mother drank the poison, although waiters who intends to poison the coffee was caught!"  
"Good!" "You did well!"Natsumi said.

"Ng ... the waiter actually asked to be admitted that there is in residence!" "Apparently five people who had arrested the servants, it turns out they were the original Pekopon be held in the dungeon!" "I asked my father to surrender people to the space, he finally agreed promised to hand over people to a party space! "Momoka said.

"Good work!" "Then what about the 'plan'?" Natsumi asked whispering to Momoka.  
"Of course, my father has allowed my request!" Momoka said nodding her head.  
"Thanks!" "Yes please"Natsumi call and switched off Handphone.

Keroro Platoon came to earth by using a flying saucer. They've landed in a large field of outer space to the city under the planet.  
"Finally we're back to planet Pekopon I mean earth!" Keroro raised two hands.  
"Wow ... I want around to this town," cried Tamama.  
"I really miss it ...!" "You said, the memories we go back? "Moa moved.  
"I can't wait to buy Gundam model lot!"Keroro said pounding.

"Sorry?" "We haven't come to play here but remember our goal!" Giroro annoyed.  
"Sure enough, we must stop him called Le Red Bluz before the plane crash!"Dororo said.  
"If not, it will occur as a future time!"  
"Oh, right!" "Sorry!" "I think we must be quick to do!"Keroro said pat his head with one hand.

Kururu tells that he had received a message from Momoka  
"So ..." Tamama thought.  
"Her mother escaped death poison thanks to Momoka!"  
Keroro and his friends relieved because the Nishizawa's family to have escaped from death.

"Oh yes, besides that, she also tells us her father had accepted would allow cooperation with troop members Nishizawa," said Kururu.  
"Good, Nishizawa," "We can stop the 'he' in the airport before the plane crash!" Giroro prepare his weapons.  
Keroro platoon echo to give each other encouragement. Moa smiled as she watched Keroro excited with friends. "Then, I tried too!"

===

From school, Natsumi asked her friends to join play basketball but Natsumi turned down the offer politely and gently. "Sorry, I have urgent business today!" "Tomorrow see ya!"  
Natsumi rush getting out of school and then met with Koyuki waiting.  
"We immediately went to the airport to stop the the plane crash!"Natsumi said.  
"Yes, I know" Koyuki nodded her head

Suddenly there the appropriate helikpoter came to under Natsumi and Koyuki. Apparently it's Nishizawa helikpoter come to pick Natsumi and Koyuki. Inside helikpoter, there Momoka which lowers the ladder down to Natsumi and Koyuki climb upward. Finally Natsumi and Koyuki entered into helikpoter.

"Thank you, Momoka-chan"Natsumi said.  
"Equally, we will go to the airport" Momoka said.  
"We have to find Le Red Bluz to stop it!"Natsumi said.  
"How many people at the airport?" "We're hard to find in a lots of people"Koyuki said.  
"No need to worry, Keroro Platoon had already come here!" "They will work with the group Nishizawa troops to stop it before the accident that!" Momoka said.  
"Finally they have come, then we will go after Le Red Bluz!"Natsumi said.  
Momoka also informed on Natsumi that Keroro and his friends have got permission from the court Chucta to catch the perpetrators.

At the headquarters of the group's Nishizawa secret, Kururu was checking people at the airport through the monitor via a security camera at the airport. Moa is also helping Kururu to find Le Red Bluz in a collection of many people at the airport.  
"How, Kururu?"Keroro asked.  
"Khu Khu ... ... I've sent robotic creations to disperse flies seek the mans!"

"Dororo been spying on the movements of suspcent at the airport while he waited at the airport while looking for Ms. Aki and Red Bluz!"Giroro said.

Tamama told Paul about the Le Red Bluz.  
"Oh, so he stole the Ruby crystal in a national museum Keron time fighting other nations three years ago" "I understand now that yes,"Paul said.  
"Absolutely, he's a criminal!" "He was our an enemy nation Keron!"Tamama said.  
"He's Pekopon ...?" "I don't understand why we are always different so-called 'people Pekopon'" "But I understand why you to inavasion the wrong planet!"Paul said.

"Found it!"Moa finally found a Red Le Bluz through the monitor's screen.  
"Good, it's time!"Keroro said.  
"Come on, we stuck him!"Tamama said vibrant blazing fire.  
"Calm down, leave it to me!"Paul phoned through handy talky.  
"Watch the old man's beard!" "It's time to plan it!" Command Paul.  
"Yes, sir!" "I understand!" Co Masayoshi disguised as a passenger who wore a red short dress and white floral while wearing shorts and wearing sunglasses.  
Masayoshi secretly watching Le Red Bluz toward the purchase of the ticket booth. There was Mrs. Hinata also buy tickets there.

"He's headed to the counter sales, lady Hinata in there, too!" Masayoshi is speaking through walkie talkies.  
"Quick give her the signal!"Paul command.  
"Yes, sir!" Co Masayoshi said.

He issued a mini-flashlight capable of issuing a red light. Masayoshi use code by wearing a mini flashlight. He gave it to his red code masquerading as an employee ticket seller. Finally Le Red Bluz approached the counter.  
"Take this!" Employee of tickets to give ticket sellers 'false' to Le Red Bluz.  
After buying tickets 'false', Le Red Bluz left counter that.

"He's gone!" "The plan we are already running smoothly!" Masayoshi is spoke on the handy talky.  
"Well, we managed to plan went well" Giroro said.  
"Good, very great men of the earth!"Keroro said.  
"We will give lessons to people Pekopon!" Tamama choose a personality trait.  
Keroro ordered Kururu and Moa has been to do.  
"Khu Khu ... ... I understand, the commander sergeant!"Kururu said.  
"Well, uncle!"Moa raised one hand as a sign of respect.  
What are their plans now?

===

Le Red Bluz go into the plane. Inside the plane, there is a passenger who wore flashy clothes and all men. Le Red Bluz surprised with the situation. Le Red Bluz find an empty seat, he finally sat in an empty seat.

"My feelings is not wrong ..." "But what do I do?" Le Red Bluz asked himself as a package containing the crystal Ruby.  
Le Red Bluz looked desperate as he sat in an airplane seat. Now the planes are already flying into the sky. Le Red Bluz peep something from the window of the plane.  
"Excuse me, like a drink?"a flight attendant who looked like Moa social call.  
"Just water ..." replied Le Red Bluz.  
"Yes, sir!" Flight attendants who helped give glass of water to Red Le Bluz.

The flight attendant was leaving Le Red Bluz was drinking a glass so he was sleepy. "The period I'm sleepy ...!"  
Soon he was asleep. The stewardess see the state of Red Le Bluz, then told the Sgt Keroro that Le Red Bluz already asleep. It turns out that flight attendants are the Moa in disguise!

"Hi .. hi ... nice work, Miss Moa!" Cried Keroro.  
"It's time for action, comrades!" Keroro really serious.

Le Red Bluz opened his eyes after a drinking glass. He just woke up with his face tension. Beside it, there was the captain of a flight crew, the bearded, but wearing the yellow cover one eye.  
"Who are you?"

"My name is Shiron, captain of the crew of this plane!" "Glad to meet you!" Shiron said lifting his hat.  
"Where are all the passengers?"Le Bluz Red asked.  
"You don't know Isn't?"Shiron asked.  
Shiron told Le Red Bluz that all passengers were out at Le Red Bluz sleep.  
Le Red Bluz see the existing airport in Nagoya through the window.  
"You better get out of here!"the captain Shiron said.  
"Sorry, sir" "Soon ...!" said Le Red Bluz took the bundle.

Le Red Bluz wonder why did he now feel sleepy after drinking a glass. Le Red Bluz will come out of the plane, but when the door opened suddenly Le Red Bluz surprised to see something unforeseen occurrence.

Apparently there is no airport in nagoya but rather in a vast empty space.  
"Impossible!" Red Le Bluz shocked when he saw around it.  
"There ought to be in Nagoya, but how can that be?"Le Red Bluz asked tense.  
"Surprised, you see?" asked a voice from the darkness.  
"Ah!" "Who's that?"Le Red Bluz asked shocked.

From the darkness came the Keroro walk grandly in front of Le Red Bluz.  
"Ah!" "You ...!"" So this is what you did? "Le Red Bluz asked in tense.  
"True" "Isn't that right, people Pekopon"Keroro asked.  
"Could be you brainwash people to set me up ..." said Le Red Bluz.  
"Who says I'm brainwashed!" Shiron commander captain appeared in front of Le Red Bluz.  
"Huh ... who exactly are you?" Asked Le Red Bluz surprised.  
"Actually I was the commander of the group Nishizawa," replied the commander took off his disguise.  
"It is impossible ... so you ...!" Le Red Bluz surprised.  
Keroro grinned, "Yes, we both work together to set you up in here!".  
"Hey, set me up?" Le Red Bluz surprised not playing.

Keroro call something that he wanted to appoint at Le Red Bluz. It turns out it was all passengers were soldiers of Nishizawa's grup in disguise. They surrounded the Red Le Bluz. Le Red Bluz so surprised to see it. "It is impossible ...!" "No way ...!" "How do you ...?".  
"Surrender him!" Begged Keroro.

In the midst of despair, Red Le Bluz decided to use Ruby crystal after opening the package.  
"Ah!" "What are you doing?"Keroro asked in panic.  
"Let's get him!" Command Shiron.

But Keroro stop it because it reminds commander Shiron and his men did not approach him because he's got Ruby crystals used for things that are dangerous.  
"What can make, I must use this instead of death ...!" " I do not have the privilege ...!" Le Red Bluz will to prepare to use Ruby crystal.  
"What are you talking!" "Why you want to die?" Keroro asked with annoyance.

But Giroro successfully deterred Le Red Bluz using Ruby crystal so that the Ruby crystal is removed from the hands of Red Le Bluz. Dororo immediately Ruby Crystal seized from the hands of Le Red Bluz. Now Le Red Bluz can not powerless anything.  
"Giroro, Dororo, good job!"Keroro said in spirit.

Suddenly, someone asks Le Red Bluz to give himself up.  
"Glek ... who is it?"Le Red Bluz asked shocked.

From behind the airplane, Natsumi and her friends appeared in front of Le Red Bluz. It turned out that Moa was disguised as a stewardess.  
"You ...!" said Le Red Bluz.  
"No wonder you never see us!" "You're secretly watching us for everyday life," said Natsumi.  
"Admit it all!" Pleaded Ura Momoka looking fierce.  
"We will not let the planet be a victim!"Koyuki said.  
"Please do not repeat any more!" Natsumi asked.  
Is Le Red Bluz will actually receive the request Natsumi?

Le Red Bluz caught in the trap from Natsumi and her friends. They asked Le Red Bluz admit something.  
"Tell me why you are sacrificing people in the plane!" Natsumi asked.

"Huh?" "What did you say?" Red Le Bluz tense.  
"Is it because there are after you?" "That's why you use the crystal to unify Ruby Red crystal Noah to sacrifice everyone on the plane to open the portal doors but mistakes can happen," said Giroro.

Le Red Bluz surprised to hear the words Giroro as if he knew what he was doing. "What are you talking ..."  
"Are they after you?" Giroro asked show something behind him.

Comes the space of two female police officers, Payan-Chan and Poyon-Chan. Le Red Bluz very suprised.  
Poyon-chan asked, "Is that the perpetrators of the theft artifikat Red Noah in the city's museums?"  
"Then why did he do it?"Payan-Chan asked.  
"He's actually human Pekopon you search for" Keroro answer  
"Huh ... he's a human Pekopon?"the two policemen asked were blinking in surprise.  
"You'll catch him, he would use two artifikat order to avoid the pursuit of you!"Dororo said.  
"What!"the two female officers asked were shocked.  
"So he stole artifikat Red Noah ...!"Poyon-chan said.  
"He aims to respond to attack our planet!" Answered Tamama.

"Huh, you take advantage of Garuru Pletoon arrival three years ago so you can easily steal artifikat Ruby in the museum Tokyo Dome!" Cried Giroro.  
"Why did you do all this?"Natsumi asked.

Le Red Bluz feel can't confess.  
"Confess!" "He asked you, you know!" Giroro pointing a gun to Le Red Bluz. But Le Red Bluz still not confess

Is a time Le Red Bluz will recognize?

After the capture of Le Bluz Red, Red Le Bluz then made claims about the act but he denies.

"You stubborn, yes!" "You send your men, disguised as servants to our residence aim to kill my mother but my mother was on the verge of coffee drinking poison!" Ura Momoka angry.  
"Huh ... what do you mean?" "Mrs. Ouka still alive?" "Why is that?" Asked Le Red Bluz shocked.  
Ura Momoka asked, "You do not know, huh?" "You'll never see him right?"  
"Huh?" Le Red Bluz tense.  
Ura Momoka told her parents appeared before the eyes of Le Red Bluz.

Mr. Nishizawa appeared in front of Le Red Bluz with his wife, Mrs Ouka.  
"Akh! Nishizawa?"Le Red Bluz asked surprised.  
"Huh ... you ...!" Mr. Nishizawa surprised to see red Le Bluz.  
"Huh ... you know him?" Mrs Nishizawa asked.

Mr. Nishizawa so upset when faced with Le Red Bluz. Then hit LE Red Bluz's face so Le Red Bluz floundered. Everyone was surprised including his daughter and his wife. Mr. Nishizawa hold Red Le Bluz's clothing then bluffing his anger to Le Red Bluz. "You!" "You nearly killed my wife to harm my daughter and her friends!"  
"Darling ...!"Mrs. Ouka said.  
"Daddy ..." Momoka said.  
"Mr. Nishizawa ...!"Paul said.  
"WHY DO YOU ALL!" Mr. Nishizawa asked angry.  
"Not me ..." Le Red Bluz trembling.  
"Huh!"Mr. Nishizawa said.

Natsumi whispering to Momoka to stop Momoka's dad's anger and she would speak at Le Red Bluz. Momoka begged her father to release the red Le Bluz because Natsumi willing to speak on Red Le Bluz. Momoka's father finally obeyed the request beloved daughter, he released Le Red Bluz and then ignores Le Bluz R ed.

"My husband, you know him ...?" Mrs. Ouka inquired.  
"Huh ... he offered me to buy a giant robot but I refused ..." replied Mr. Nishizawa.  
"Giant robot?" "Why did not you tell me from earlier?"Mrs. Ouka asked.  
"Actually ..."Mr. Nishizawa said.  
"Dad, I know father tried to protect us, isn't?" Momoka said.  
"Momoka ..." Mr. Nishizawa said.

Natsumi knelt in front of Le Red Bluz also kneeling. "You okay?"  
"Eh?" Le Red Bluz surprised.  
"I understand you do not want to admit because you do not want to blame yourself but you actually wrote apparently used by someone,"Natsumi asked.  
"Used?" "What do you mean?"Le Red Bluz asked.  
Natsumi said, "He's using the opportunity to steal two artifikat so he can invasion the universe!" "But we're not going to let him do the cruel!"

Natsumi begged at Le Red Bluz to acknowledge properly. "Please, admit it!" "We must protect you from the experimental material," "Therefore, we will not let yourself be used!"  
"You ...!" Le Red Bluz feel that way.  
"That Miss Natsumi said, otherwise you must be a Human Android!"Keroro said.  
"What did you say?" "I'm a Human Android?" "I can't possibly be like this ...!"Le Red Bluz said.

Le Red Bluz was thinking thus to determine its own decisions. Finally Le Red Bluz surrender and will admit his sin.

Le Red Bluz handed over to two policemen outside the space to be given information as well as isolated in prison.  
"Thank you for your cooperation" Poyon-chan raised one hand to give respect.  
"We went yes!" "Don't worry, we must secure him!"Payan-Chan said.  
"Please, yes!" Natsumi nodded her head.  
"Let's go!" Cried Poyon-chan told Le Red Bluz into UFO's.  
But Le Red Bluz stopped before entering into UFOs because Natsumi want to explain something to Le Red Bluz.

Natsumi and her friends told Le Red Bluz that exploit the hostility between the wrong planet and the invaders while the expense of everyone for themselves is wrong.  
"Oh so ...!" exclaimed Le Red Bluz.  
Then Le Red Bluz into the UFO with two female cops outer space.  
Now that the UFO was gone into space.

After the UFO was gone, Natsumi and her friends had had completed their task. Nishizawa residence soldiers handed over to catch some of the human Pekopon somewhere. 

===

Suddenly there came another UFO. UFO is owned Garuru Platoon.  
"That Garuru and others ..."Keroro said.  
"I think he's doing that I ask for task completion,"Giroro said.  
Natsumi asked, "Huh ... what do you mean?"  
"Looks like they're off duty!"Giroro thought.  
Since the UFO landing, Garuru and others out of the UFO.

"Platoon Garuru report!" Garuru raised one hand as a sign of respect.  
"Reports received!" Keroro and the others back up one of their hands.

"I've done what you asked for, it turns out your gut right!" Garuru told Giroro.  
"Allegations Giroro right?" Natsumi asked, blinking.  
"Oh, I understand the intent Giroro to stop something that happens before the future!" Koyuki said.  
"So ..." Natsumi said.  
"Yes, I asked him to destroy the devil's head that used to Shurara while looking for a corpse Alisa in outer space!"Giroro is answering.

"Better to how we used to rest at my hotel near here!" "Did not we already struggling here" "We will rest at my hotel first, you can tell right there!" Momoka said.  
"It seems a good idea ...!" Keroro argue with Momoka.  
They will rest in the hotel's residence Nishizawa.

In the hotel residence Nishizawa, Garuru told Natsumi and her friends about their duties.  
Garuru said Garuru Platoon will perform each task then Garuru, Zoruru and Tororo will find a demon mask that floats in space while Pururu and Taruru looking for the body Alisa.

"What about the devil's head?"Keroro asked  
"We found the head of Satan, I felt an eerie aura left over from inside the head of the demon!" "That's why we destroy the devil's head is like saying Giroro!"Zoruru said.  
"How to destroy it?" Koyuki asked curious.  
"We throw the head demon in the Black Hole though he will not get out of the Black Hole, one day he would die there," replied Garuru.  
"Black Hole?"Natsumi and her friend said.  
Kururu explains, "Oh, Black Hole is a spacious atmosphere in the dark so that there are victims never get out of there ...!"  
"That means ...!" Natsumi thought.  
"Yes, man Pekopon not be able to find the devil's head again!"Giroro said.  
Giroro actually do not want to let the enemy Keron like Lizeze and the other will be resurrected.

"What about Alisa?" Momoka asked.  
"We did find the body of Alisa looks stiff as a doll's broken!" Answered Pururu.  
"She was calling Fuyuki one by one!" "Scary ...!" Taruru said.  
"Geez ... why she did not move but could only call upon the name Fuyuki,"astonished Pururu asked.  
"I think I've checked with the help of my computer!" "Apparently she wasn't moving anymore but she's already a person who died"Tororo said.  
"Forgive us, we can't anything!" "We put it in her crate in there!"Pururu said.  
"Not one of you guys, Alisa has volunteered sacrifice to save friend because we were friends!" "She's been saving our world for the sake of Fuyuki"Natsumi said.

"Better we return her to her native country" Momoka said.  
"Huh?" "Restore her to her country?"Koyuki said.  
"Oh yes, Alisa's came from France when she was a doll that was first discovered by Nebula-san!"Moa says.  
"Sure enough, we must return Alisa-dono to France" said Keroro argue with Moa.  
Momoka have a good friend can help keep the bodies of Alisa in the place of origin.

Momoka asks for help to Paul to take the coffin to France and bury in a secret place that had never seen anyone else.  
"Miss Momoka, your nature is really mature and kind ...!" "I'm touched, I will obey!" "Leave me!"Paul said.  
"Thank you, Paul" "Please yes!" "I believe strongly in Paul" Momoka smile.  
Paul will order his men to escort the casket containing the French to bury her to a place that had never known anyone else.  
Momoka think the last one to see the smile Alisa that she was willing to sacrifice herself to save them even thank her. Now she remembers her past with Alisa as a rival.

"Poor Alisa ...!" Moa pity.  
"Yes, Alisa has become so" "Once Alisa sacrificed herself to stop the war!" "Even though she saved us ... "Natsumi said.  
Keroro asks, "What we told Fuyuki-dono about this girl?"  
"We should not have to tell him about Alisa!"Natsumi said.  
"Poor man if we tell him about that!"Koyuki said.  
They should choose silence about Alisa to Fuyuki.

"If someone dies, we can meet with someone who is born again" "If you die, there is born new life" Dororo pass phrase on everyone.  
Everyone heard the expression of Dororo, thought so.

"So right actions, Giroro" "So the doll will no longer be transferred to the girl copy Humaniod dangerous" Garuru said.  
"Oh yes Lilith means" "But pity her because she loves her master ..." Natsumi pity.  
"Why did she have a feeling that Cyborg a little different with Alisa-chan," asked the curious Moa.  
Kururu explains, "Maybe it is a residual feeling of Alisa associated with women slightly Humanonid it through the transfer of a copy machine but nature is not always the same!"  
"Then the Kero ball put into humanoid woman to blow up themselves along with the planet if his anger rising,"Giroro said.  
"Oh yes, Keroball!"

"Wait a minute, isn't the ball is in Fuyuki-dono's hand?"Dororo asked.  
"Tomorrow we have to take it back before it happened!"Tamama said.  
"That's true, I must see him to ask him to return the ball Kero!"Keroro said  
"If he doesn't want, how?"Taruru asked.  
"Maybe I can explain the truth!"Keroro said  
"Leave me, let me talk to him!"Natsumi said.  
"Oh, Miss Natsumi ...!" "Thank you"Keroro bowed his head.

Natsumi was noticed Keroro to be so  
"Do you want to see Fuyuki?" Natsumi asked.  
"Yes, I did want to see him ..." replied Keroro.  
"Well, he certainly enjoyed meeting with you tomorrow" "Tomorrow we will surprise him" Natsumi smiled as she closed her eyes.  
"Thank you, Ms. Natsumi!" Said Keroro nodded his head.

Koyuki did not think Natsumi now be familiar with Keroro.  
"Oh yes?" "That ..." Natsumi red-faced.  
Natsumi actually wanted to atone for her sins to reconcile Keroro with her brother because she violated her promise to her young brother. "I guess I should apologize to him ..."

"Then, you may follow them,"Garuru said.  
"General Garuru, I may go with the others?"Pururu asked.  
Garuru nodded his head, "Yeah, I let you guys should go with them"  
"Good, I want to come with you because I met Chiruyo-chan!"Pururu said.  
"Glad to join, Pururu-chan!" Said Keroro welcome.  
"Can I play at home, Momoka and senior Tamama" asked Taruru.  
"Of course, you're our special guests" replied the smiling Momoka.  
"Of course, you can become a strong person, I let you stay with us," said Tamama.  
"Hooray ... thank you all!"Taruru said happy.  
But Zoruru and Tororo did not participate because they have to help Garuru in performing their duties.  
"Zoruru ..." said Dororo.  
"But this time I'll come visit you here"Zoruru said.  
"Yes, sometime!" Dororo nodded his head. They greet each other.

"Well, we are ready to go"Garuru said.  
"Garuru, where to go?"Giroro asked.  
"I'll let the description on the chairman of the generals and judges" replied Garuru.  
"Sure enough, we waited for the judge's decision," said Dororo.  
"We will go into outer space the space police to ask for permission to bring suspects to court because the suspect was a solid proof," said Garuru.  
"Please, then, yes!" Giroro nodded his head.

Now Garuru and two members go into space using the UFO left the planet Earth. Once gone, Keroro and the others held up one hand as a sign of respect.

"They're gone ..." Koyuki looking upward.  
"Yeah ..." Natsumi said.  
"It is time for the sunset ..." Dororo watching the sunset.

Suddenly the sound of ringing from Natsumi's handphone, and Natsumi's Hp receive signals from the mother.  
"Natsumi, how are you?"asked mother who was at Nagoya airport.  
"Yeah, I'm fine"Natsumi said.

Natsumi asked her mother that if the landing was in Nagoya. Her mother replied that the aircraft had landed at the airport's field, she was in Nagoya.  
"Hoore ... Mother has reached into Nagaoya!" "Mama has been saved!" Natsumi proud to call hp.  
Keroro and the others also happy.  
"Eh?" "What do you mean" I'm saved?'asked the astonished mother blink when you call.  
"Ah!" "Anu ... I just wanted to know if she had landed in Nagaoya!" Natsumi cried in shock.  
"Oh yes, tomorrow we'll wait until mother's return we will surprise mama"  
"What do you mean, Natsumi?" Ms. Aki asked.

Natsumi said that when mommy came home, we'll surprise Mom.  
Until Natsumi's handphone is deadly.

"We have fun here!" "I want to build a new Gundam model ... I miss!" Keroro pretend.  
"I want to eat good food here!"Tamama said.  
"Khu Khu ...!" Kururu laugh sounds strange.  
"Thankfully, you can stay at my house" said Koyuki smiled.  
"Yes, I want to keep the peace and beauty on this earth" Dororo at the sky.

Keroro and the others are more cheering than Giroro ruins. Giroro appear stationary.  
"Giroro" said Natsumi.  
"Why?" "What's wrong?"Keroro asked suddenly stopped cheering upside down.  
"You guys ..." said Giroro directly.  
"Eh?" "What's wrong, Giroro?"Keroro asked.  
Tamama asked with nervousness, "Do senior Giroro not happy?"  
"Who says I'm not happy?"Giroro asked.

Giroro suddenly burst out laughing. "Ha .. ha ... ha ... of course I'm happy!"  
It makes Keroro and everyone feel silent and shocked.

"Why do you like that?" Asked Pururu surprised looking Giroro.  
"Eh?" "Of course, I'm happy!" "I guess I'm not going to conquer this planet, I will stop fighting wrote here" "If the planet Pekopon has been discovered, I'll be back to invasion planet" replied Giroro excited fluttering flame.  
"Eh?" "Stop war? 1" "So you ...!"Keroro said.  
"Of course, I decided to change ..." continued Giroro.

Suddenly Giroro acting strangely as he claims he became masnis train It made Keroro and the others felt the silence as he stared at Giroro since first saw Giroro like that.  
"Glek ... I first saw Giroro be like that!" Cried Pururu.  
"Oh ... he's really changed" Keroro blank.  
"So your character really ..." Dororo realizes that the real nature Giroro the first kind. Dororo so thrilled when saw Giroro change like that.

"Tomorrow you can come to our house during the day?"Natsumi said.  
"Of course, we will come!"Keroro said excited.  
"How did you stay?"Natsumi asked.  
"I and Taruru will stay at Momochi's home for one night!" Said Tamama. 

Giroro will spend the night in his tent with Keroro. Pururu will stay at an inn near the town of extraterrestrials

Keroro Platoon end of the meeting tomorrow with a big family ...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Reunion

In the past, Keroro was busy assembling Gundam Plastic in his room. Suddenly Fuyuki home from school when greeting Keroro.  
"Sergeant, you assemble a Gundam again?" Fuyuki said.  
"Yeah that's ..." Keroro said as he assembles gundam plastic.  
Fuyuki asked Keroro to let him go assemble together, then let him assemble Keroro together.  
They work together to make rafts Plastic Gundam, Gundam plastic assemblies finally been completed.  
"Well ... good as you, Fuyuki-dono!"Keroro said.  
"Nah ... you're better at it than me" Fuyuki said.  
They often smile all the time staring at each other with pleasure.

The next morning, Keroro and the others were walking into the space of the city under the city of man.  
"Huaah!" Keroro evaporated.  
"What if we buy souvenirs for family Hinata?" Asked Pururu.  
"It looks nice idea ...!"Keroro said.  
"By the way in which Tamama and Dororo, Kururu?"Giroro asked.

Behind the building, there appears Kururu makes Giroro shocked.  
"I see you, Kururu!"Keroro said.  
"Do not be surprised me" said Giroro annoyed.

Suddenly Dororo and Tamama are arrivals.  
"You've come yes!" Keroro waving his hand.  
"Sorry, we are late!"Dororo said.  
"Why?" "Where Taruru-kun?"Pururu asked.  
Tamama said, Momoka and Taruru will soon follow to Hinata's house.

Moa suddenly come up with a stick up flying, waving her hand.  
"Hi, uncle!"  
"Miss Moa, you've come yes!"Keroro said.  
"Uh ... she's coming again!" Tamama sighed.

Suddenly there are greeted with the words bad.  
"The voice ..." said Giroro.  
Viper turns out, the cobra-like head. "Hi, you come here you!"  
"What do you want with us?"Giroro asked.  
Viper asked Keroro Platoon to cooperate with him to conquer the planet.  
"Huh?" Keroro and the others confused.

"What you really want to attack the planet Pekopon?" asked Dororo.  
"Yes, we're both occupiers!"Viper said.  
Giroro asked, "Well, where Pekopon planet?"  
"Of course, at the top!" "If we're going to control the parliament, the parliament will belong to us all!" Viper plans

."HAHA…!"Viper laugh. But the Viper to feel the weather is bad. "Why feel bad?"  
Viper so surprised to see the Frog and his friends glanced at him with a look scary.  
Seeing the look that scary, Viper is very afraid.  
"I guess we don't accept your offer like that!" Keroro looking fierce.  
"Because this is none of my business!" Giroro pointing a gun to the Viper is shocked.  
"Looks like you do not know yes ..." said Dororo.  
"Grr .. you watch out!" Tamama-looking nature of personality.  
"Khu Khu ...!" Kururu laugh sounds strange.

"Huh ... I do not understand why ...!" Viper panic.  
Keroro told Moa slammed the stick to the head of the Viper as they pleased.  
"Well, uncle!" Co Moa excited when slamming lucifer sticks.  
"Kyaa!" Viper panic at all.  
Moa can strike with a stick lucifer to the head of the Viper with a single punch that hard.

Came the bumps in viper's head so that the Viper fainted.  
"If you want to know, you have to hear the news on TV!" Giroro give advice on the Viper who fainted.

Keroro and the others had left the Viper a faint outer space even though everyone around him.  
"Why is this so battered ...?" Viper asked.

====

Momoka ride limosun car to go Hinata's Hinata together with Taruru and Yoshidaira. Yoshidaira become Momoka's bodyguards.  
"Soon we will go to the residence Hinata" Yoshidaira said.  
"He said Tamama-senpai as soon came to the Hinata house with his friends" said Taruru.  
"Yeah ..." Momoka smiled nodding her head.

Limosun car suddenly stopped making Momoka and the others shocked.  
"What?"Yoshidaira asked.  
"There are kids who fell in there" the driver replied.  
"Children?" Momoka asked blinking.

Then Momoka come out of the car to see the state of the child. Momoka find a little girl two braids of hair falling in front of the car.  
"You okay?" Momoka asked.  
The girl appears to show themselves at the sight of Momoka make Momoka very shocked. Apparently this little girl faced with Alisa, but she has different properties and she has emotions.  
"Alisa?" Momoka asked, blinking in surprise.

The little girl blinked surprised to see such a Momoka.  
"Where's big sister knows my name?" "My name is Alisa Courtey" said the little girl.  
Momoka wasn't surprised to hear the little girl was admitted as Alisa.

Then Momoka be suave when asked Alisa about the little girl's parents. Alisa said she got lost while looking for her parents. Momoka promised to bring Alisa to her parents, and Alisa invited to ride limosun.

"Wow ... cool car" "Thank you, big Sis" Alisa said, smiling.  
Seeing the smile Alisa, Momoka remember that time when Alisa sacrificing herself to smile at him to stop Lilith.

Momoka asked Yoshidaira to find the girl's parents.  
"I understand!" Yoshidaira says.  
Alisa is not at all concerned Taruru because Taruru using anti-barrier.

Momoka has led little Alisa to meet her parents. Alisa finally have met her parents at the park thanks to the army group Nishizawa.

"Thank you, Sis!" Alisa cheerfully waved at Momoka.  
Momoka back waving her arms, smiling.

After that, Alisa had gone with her parents who are always happy. Momoka smile that she was sure Alisa never die because of it.

"Why do not we go to Hinata's house?" Yoshidaira asked.  
"Yes ..." Momoka nodded her head.

Keroro and the others went Hinata's house to meet family Hinata. In front of the door, Keroro is pounding when he want to meet his friend.  
"Why pounding?"Tamama asked.  
"I do not know why I feel this is so," replied Keroro feel that way.  
"Let's just ring a bell!"Moa says

Moa rang the bell at the front door. Suddenly the door opened, Keroro and Natsumi to meet with the others.  
"Ah!" "You've come here!"Natsumi said.  
"Natsumi!" "Good afternoon ..." Giroro nervousness.  
"Giroro, good afternoon!" "How are you feeling?" Natsumi asked, smiling.  
"Good course ..." replied a pink-faced Giroro.

"Meow ...!" pink cat came here on Giroro.  
"Neko, long time no see" Giroro is smile while scratching Neko's head.  
Neko happy to meet with Giroro that she longed for.  
"Oh yes, what about the Fuyuki-dono?"Keroro asked.  
"Well, soon!" Natsumi closed her eyes.

Natsumi calling her brother to come out because she brought his brother with the Keroro Platoon.

Exit the original Fuyuki was already a high school class dressed in a blue blazer and wearing small glasses. It makes Keroro and everyone was surprised to see the difference with the original Fuyuki than Fuyuki three years ago.  
"Is that Fukki?" Asked Tamama blank.  
"He's really similar to his mother!" Giroro see Fuyuki wearing small glasses.

"Fuyuki-dono, you bring it?" "You really Fuyuki-dono?"Keroro asked.  
"Sergeant, we have been not met three years ago, yes" "I really miss you, sergeant" Fuyuki touched.  
"Apparently you really Fuyuki-dono!" Keroro test the tears.  
Keroro jump towards Fuyuki and hugged Fuyuki tightly then Fuyuki lifted Keroro upward while spinning like a time of reunion three years ago.

Fuyuki said, "Keroro, what about your planet?".  
"Gero!" "I used to live alone on the planet but I'm yet another tough workout!" Replied the offended Keroro horror.  
"Are you going invasion this planet again?" Said Fuyuki curious.

Hearing the question, Keroro and the others not at all think.  
"Who said we invasion this planet?" "We just ...!" said Frog.

Suddenly Koyuki come to Hinata's house by jumping down from the top of Hinata's house.  
"Hello, how are you!"Koyuki said.  
"Koyuki" "You're here!"Natsumi said.

"Wait, isn't Momochi come?" "Why is she late?" Asked Tamama.  
"Nishizawa-san is also coming, right?" Fuyuki said.  
"Yeah, she said she soon came" Tamama nodded his head.

Pururu flash hear the car's voice. "They're already here"  
Nishizawa's car limosuin coming forward Hinata's house. Momoka get out of the car in regular appearances. Taruru and Yoshidaira with her.

Momoka so excited when it was not seen with Fuyuki. "Wow ... he's so cool!"  
"Good, you can say love with him!" Ura Momoka within Momoka.  
But Momoka remain silent when she saw the face of Fuyuki. Momoka smiled as her face red.

Fuyuki meet Momoka, old friend. "You Nishizawa yes!" "Long time no see!" "Your hair's pretty long so you yes!"

"Thanks, Fuyuki-kun" "Pleased to meet you, Fuyuki-kun!" Momoka said smiling.  
"Me too!" "You're really pretty yes!" Fuyuki smile.  
"Oh, thank you!" Momoka is pounding first time Fuyuki compliment.

"Why?" "Where's Paul?" "Paul did not look!" Asked Tamama look around.  
Momoka said, Paul is on vacation for a week after Momoka is to give vacation on Paul for the first time.  
"Paul was replaced by Masayoshi to be my bodguards!"

Suddenly Natsumi and others heard the sound which is known as poetry.  
Natsumi recognize the voice. "Huh ... that voice!"  
"Khu Khu ... long ... I did not hear!" Kururu also recognize the voice.

From behind the walls of Hinata's homes, someone appears. It turns out that person is Saburo-senpai who is now the third grade high school wearing a blue blazer just like Hinata siblings.  
"Hello, all (623)!" "It seems we have not seen this reunion!" "Kururu too!" Saburo-senpai closed his eyes.  
"Saburo-senpai!" "You're back to Japan from the island Bituni?" Natsumi asked cheerfully.  
"Yeah, I decided to go to school here because it has a long way!" This season I was and they decided to stay in Japan! "Saburo said.  
"They?" "Could be it ..." Natsumi said.

Comes his brother, Hasan was a teenager junior class wearing a green blazer with Donny, twin brother also high school students at Saburo's school.  
"Hello, all!" Hasan said.  
"Hi, Natsumi!" Donny say hello.

"Huh ... Hasan and Donny-san!" Natsumi asked, startled but cheerful.  
"So Hasan-kun and Donny-san will go to school here?"Fuyuki asked.  
"Yeah, I've been taught to Japanese sister to school in Japan, I finally accepted at the school Kisho!" Said Hasan.  
"I also welcome in our schools!" Donny said.  
Natsumi asked Donny, "Are you going to be a poet?"  
"Eh?" "That's right, I'll be a poet!"Donny said.  
Donny realized he was surprised Natsumi knew he wanted to be a poet. "How do you know?"  
"Well, thank goodness you got the determination ...!" Natsumi smiled.  
"Huh ... why?" Donny asked, surprised.  
"Huh ... what's up, Natsu nee-chan" said Hasan surprised.  
Natsumi shook her head with nervousness. "Saburo-senpai, you will attend our school?"

"Well, it could start again today!" "I'll stay here forever" Saburo replied nodding his head.  
"Really?" "If Saburo-senpai, will ..." Natsumi asks excited  
Saburo nodded his head as he said, they will attend school for two years and 623 will return the radio broadcast .. 

"Well ... thank you!" "I can hear the poem again on the radio!" "Cool!"Natsumi happy.  
Natsumi be felt until there is with words Saburo. "Ah!" "Wait!" "What do you mean?" "School for two years?"  
Donny replied, "Yes, he decided to class in two high school classroom!"  
"What!" "Two high school class?" "Why?" Natsumi asked, surprised.  
"Aren't you supposed to third grade?"Fuyuki surprised.  
"Well I want to enjoy the experience as a high school kid in Japan after moving from Bituni!" Saburo said.  
"I'm also in the second grade!"Donny said.  
"Are you ...?" asked Natsumi.  
"Yes, I now ride a class 2-B earlier today," said Saburo.  
"Class 2-B?" "That was our classroom?" Said Natsumi surprised.  
"Yes, Donny is also in our class!" Said Saburo

Koyuki asked, "Why are second-class-B?"  
"True, but sorry it's a secret!" Saburo smiled as he closed his eyes on Natsumi.

Saburo smile it makes Natsumi's face so red but Natsumi understand the reasons Saburo in its class.  
"Thank God, welcome!" Natsumi said suave.

"Please get into!" Fuyuki invited all into the Hinata house.  
"My mother will soon go home and prepare dinner for us!" Said Natsumi.  
"Hooray hooray .. ..!" Tamama and others are happy.

Donny past the entrance, then stopped due to terminated Natsumi.  
"What is it, Natsumi?" Donny asked.  
Natsumi looked nervous when want to tell Donny. "Maybe next week ... ..."  
"Eh?" "What?" Donny asked in surprise.  
"Talk to you later" Natsumi direct entry into the house.  
Donny wonder why Natsumi become so.

"She wanted to go with you next week" Giroro explained.  
"Huh?" "So ..." said Donny red face.  
"Yeah, she knew you liked her from the beginning" Giroro said.  
"Ah!" "Did not you like Natsumi?"Donny asked.  
But Saburo also know Natsumi loved Donny. Apparently Saburo had relented because Donny was the first to meet Natsumi first.  
Saburo asked Donny to make Natsumi always happy.  
"Great, Big Brother could have a girlfriend like that" Hasan said.  
"Do not say that" Donny is always nervousness.  
But Donny promises to make Natsumi happy until he is guarding.

Natsumi and friends gang-raped at the Hinata house.  
"Oh yes, what is your purpose here?"Fuyuki asked.  
"Eh?" "Our goal,"Keroro asked.  
"Oh yes, we come right back here to return the ball back to Kero!" Giroro whispering.  
"Ah!" "Yes!" "We came here to take back the ball Kero!" Said Frog.  
"Huh?" "You want to take the ball back Kero?" "Are you really going to rule the earth again?"Fuyuki asked.  
"It's not about that!" "We have not come to that but just want to take back the ball Kero!" Keroro said.  
"What you're really not lying?" Said Fuyuki not believe.  
"Yes, we do not lie!" Said Frog.  
"Why Kero ball should be handed over to Keroro and his friends?" Donny asked, curious.

"Fuyuki, You should return the Kero ball to them!"Natsumi asked.  
Natsumi Fuyuki so surprised to say. "What Onee-chan joking?" "Why?"  
"I'm not kidding, I do not want a dangerous weapon in your hands!" "Better leave it to them!" Said Natsumi.  
Fuyuki can not give up the Kero ball on Keroro and others.  
"Fuyuki, your big sister is right!" "If the Kero ball is in your hands, you will be involved in great danger!"Giroro said.  
"Otherwise, your family will be involved, too!"Dororo said.

Pururu asked, "Why do not you give us the Kero ball?"  
"Please, leave the Kero ball on their!" "Your older sister and Kero-chan's right, I'm afraid you will be involved in great danger!" Momoka said anxiously.  
"Anu ...!" Fuyuki not dare tell the truth.

Natsumi holding his shoulders with two hands.  
"Onee-chan?"Fuyuki surprised.  
"Fuyuki, look at me!" "Do not lie, you must tell the truth!" "Nay, you know all three years ago but you never told us!" "Do not you believe Keroro and the others including me?"  
"Huh?" Fuyuki so excited.

"Why did not you tell us first about the truth of who you know?"Natsumi asked.  
"What do you mean?" "Fuyuki know everything behind the war three years ago?" said Saburo blinking.  
"Yeah, actually ...!" Natsumi intend to tell about it.

Natsumi tells everyone including Fuyuki, Saburo and Saburo's sibling about the truth in the future and the planet Pekopon except the three men in the future.  
"So you sent for the purpose of the future because you selected" said Saburo.  
"Yeah, me, Koyuki, and Momoka was chosen because we have to help the Keroro Platoon to find the truth behind the future!" Said Natsumi.  
"Oh, I understand why the Kero ball should be submitted!"Hasan said.  
"So the aliens are invasion wrong planet because the planet Earth to a planet suspected Pekopon actual (Another World)" said Saburo.  
"That's right, in front of my eyes many a crisis occurs ... I know the cause" said Natsumi.

"So is this my fault?" Fuyuki severe shock, holding his head.  
Fuyuki blame myself that it was he who led a poor future. But Natsumi realize that Fuyuki is not wrong but she was the cause of the relationship of Fuyuki and Keroro. "I'm sorry, Fuyuki" "I'm really breaking a promise to not hostile to the aliens!"  
"Onee-chan ..." said Fuyuki.  
"True said he, me too!" "Everything's because of selfishness I'm going to act arbitrarily," said Frog.  
"Fuyuki, I guess not one but Natsumi and Keroro's because my fault, I said so to you that time!" "I guess I should pull my words this time!" Giroro apologize to Fuyuki.

"Please return the Kero ball to the Keroro Platoon, I can not let my family and my friends became victims of the future!" Pleaded Momoka issued tears.  
"Nishizawa ...!"Fuyuki said.  
"True, there are eyeing the ball Kero to use it when you off guard!" "Therefore we do not want to let you in big trouble!"Natsumi said.

"Please return the Kero ball on Keroro and his friends!" Pleaded Natsumi, holding Fuyuki's shoulder.  
"Onee-chan ..."Fuyuki said.  
"Therefore, I will not let our mothers involved!" Natsumi issued tears.  
Fuyuki see her face looked sad as tears came out.  
"Natsumi ..." said Donny.  
"Older Sister ...!" Fuyuki said.

Fuyuki thought he could not protect his family if Kero ball in his hands.  
Fuyuki felt Keroro really do not lie because Keroro worried about him.  
Fuyuki eventually return the Kero ball to Keroro and his friends.

"We can return the ball and could conquer the planet Pekopon!" Keroro lifting the Kero ball.  
"But how do you find planets that you invasion" said Fuyuki.  
"Khu Khu ... ... Kero's ball could open the door portal by using three crystals that!" Cried Kururu.  
"The issue of crystal yes!" "Two crystals were handed over to the guard commander on the planet that the court order will not be stolen but only one crystal that may exist in the human hand Pekopon!" Said Giroro.  
"Then we will protect the earth to stop the actions of Pekopon!" Said Frog.  
"Wow ... so we help the earth?"Dororo asking.  
"Of course, but do not be caught everyone," Keroro nodded his head.  
"Wow ... great commander!" "I'll do what you command to protect the earth!" Cried Dororo touched.  
"Well, thank God!" Koyuki smiled happily go on Dororo.

"So you will protect the planet Earth?"Fuyuki asked.  
"Of course, we were guilty on this planet because we are one invasion planet!" "As a ransom of sin, we promise you will not fight again on this planet!" Said Frog.  
"Sergeant ..." Fuyuki-looking cheerful.  
"Of course, we protect the world together!" Keroro excited.

Suddenly, mom's here so she was surprised to see Keroro and the others.  
"Well ... Kero-chan!" "Is that really you?" Mom asked.  
"That was a surprise, mama?" Natsumi asked, smiling.  
Keroro and his gang held up their hands in salute to the mother.  
"Thanks, Kero-chan and friends" Mama smiled as she brought shopping to cooking for dinner.

Moa saw something fly here at home Hinata. Apparently it was a letter of outer space flying towards Hinata's house. Moa opens the door to the side porch, and then take the letter. Moa examined the letter.  
"Ah!" "This letter from the court Keron!"  
"Jeez ... Keron letter from the court?" Keroro blinked in surprise.  
"It seems the judge has issued a decision ..." said Giroro.  
"Huh ... Keron court?"Fuyuki said.  
"They gave evidence to a judge of truth and then yesterday,"Natsumi said.  
"Moa, read the letter!" Keroro command.  
"Well, uncle!" "You could say, an important announcement?" Co read letter to Keroro and everyone.

Moa read it while claiming that they had heard of the main witnesses called Le Red Bluz Pekopon native people so they believe the truth right now while you find in the future. Then Moa reiterated that the judge received a statement Keroro Pletoon proven innocent and the planet would escape the law because all the misconceptions about the earth Pekopon mistaken.

"So the planet earth will be loosed from the law?" Said Natsumi and others.  
"True, the judges said" Moa said nodding her head.  
"Hooray hooray ... .. I can do what I love Gundam model!" Keroro happy.  
"Hooray ... we can play anytime!" Tamama cheered together Taruru ruins.  
"Thankfully, the earth is no longer invasioned" Momoka said.

"Well, one more!" Moa read the letter.  
"What one more ...?" Giroro asked.  
"He said we will receive the award and allowed free or stay with our friends but you have to guard the security of the planet earth so planets discovered Pekopon" Moa said.  
"Really?" Asked Keroro surprised.  
"So we can live together again!" Said Fuyuki relief.  
"Hooray ...!" Keroro and his friends having fun.  
"We are beginning to unite the voices to get together!"Frog said.  
Keroro Pletoon echoed each other mutually.

"Thankfully, Keroro!" Said Fuyuki relief.  
"Hehe ...!" Keroro scratched his head.  
"If we keep the security on this planet, it means we have to face something new!" Giroro said.  
"Eh?" "What do you mean?"Natsumi asked.

Kururu explains, "Khu Khu ... here ... there are some enemies who hide in this world!"  
Fuyuki said, "It means people from another world who live in our world?"  
"Yes, they are just like us as occupiers, they likely utilize this earth to lure us like aliens to be killed or arrested!" "Or they want to target the planet that ruled!" Said Giroro.  
"Yes, we must try to stop their crimes," said Dororo.  
"Surely we must safeguard the earth, would not let them rob our pleasure!" Tamama being personality.  
"Great senior!" Said Taruru support Tamama.

"Well, if you want to maintain security in the earth, I want to come with you!" Said Natsumi.  
"Miss Natsumi ...?" Keroro said.  
"I want to relax but still keep the peace of this earth" "Can not let it happen" "It seems very interesting,"Natsumi said.  
"Wow ... I come!" Koyuki held up a hand.  
"I definitely helped my uncle against Pekoponians from another world!" Moa determination.  
"Well ... thank you, Miss Natsumi and Miss Koyuki" "Miss Moa, too!"Keroro said.

"Keroro, you really know the other world behind Pokopen?" Fuyuki said.  
"Huh?" "True, there are dangerous wars that scary," said Keroro shaking.  
"If the Kero ball is able to open the door portal to another world, can I come with you?" Said Fuyuki curious.  
Keroro shocked when he heard the question.

"NOT ALLOWED!" Said Keroro shout.  
Keroro shouts makes Fuyuki shock.  
"Why not?"Fuyuki asked.  
Natsumi replied, "I guess he does not want you to get involved in a dangerous war in another world!" "Better leave it to them"  
"Natsumi said True, it's a matter of no concern to us as human colonizers of the earth" says Giroro.

Giroro know Keroro's reason for prohibiting Fuyuki into another world called Pokopen because Fuyuki is a key witness.

"I'm sorry, Fuyuki-dono" "I'm hard huh?" Keroro scratched his head.  
"It's okay, I understand your feelings as a friend" said Fuyuki.  
"Fuyuki-dono ..." "Oh yes, I heard from Ms. Natsumi, Fuyuki you are constantly changing due to bussinessman!" Keroro begin to remember ..

"Eh?" "Yes ..." said Fuyuki.  
Keroro holding Fuyuki's clothes, sighing. "Why did you change?" "I really prefer the familiar Fuyuki like occult!"  
"Glek... Calm down ...!" exclaimed Fuyuki.  
Keroro intend to take Fuyuki into space to look at something to be desired because he promised Fuyuki.  
"Really?" "I will be invited to the planet to see in there!"Fuyuki asked.  
"True, Fuyuki-dono!" Replied Keroro nodded his head.  
"Really?" "Thanks!" Said Fuyuki holding Keroro's hands.  
Fuyuki was changed again as it once was like before.

"What if we help you?" Asked Frog.  
"Eh?" "You're going to help us?"Fuyuki asked.  
"Yes, we will help you like housework!" Keroro replied nodding his head.  
"Huh ... why help the housework?" Giroro asked irritably.  
"It said Kero-chan, it's a good thing that the effort you will get good stamina" said Natsumi.  
"Huh ... stamina!" "Really?" Asked Tamama.  
Koyuki explains, "We have a responsibility and order in the household are considered as training soldiers!".

"Yes, we have the power thanks to the discipline and resipable!" Dororo argue with Koyuki.  
"Well, it seems interesting ...!" "Probably a good self-reliance efforts adventure for me! "Giroro interested in Koyuki opinion.

Fuyuki looked at Momoka-looking adult. Momoka see Fuyuki looked at her with astonishment.  
"What's wrong with me?" Asked a red-faced Momoka.  
"Well, obviously he likes you!" Ura Momoka said that within Momoka.  
"You came all the way, have something to say ...!" said Fuyuki.  
"Eh?" "What did you tell me?" Momoka asked pounding.

Fuyuki that flashes seen ornate alien ring in the Momoka's finger. "Huh ... where did you get this ring?"  
"Huh ... this?" Momoka asked.  
Momoka was not able to tell that this ring is Fuyuki's gift to Fuyuki's first love which is given by Haru.  
"This ring is given from someone who I like somewhere" romantic Momoka-faced as she stared at the ring.  
"You have someone you like?" Said Fuyuki.  
"Yes ...!" Momoka said nodding her head.  
Fuyuki surprised to see the ring used Momoka.  
"Anything wrong?" Momoka asked.  
"Ring is really the same ..." said Fuyuki.  
"Same?" "You mean this?" Momoka asked show ring.  
"Yeah ..." said Fuyuki.

"Hey, why not say love him!" Said Ura Momoka inner nagging.  
Momoka feel can not tell the man she liked was Fuyuki own.  
"As soon ...!" said Fuyuki looked nervous.  
"What is it, Fuyuki-kun?" Momoka asked.  
"Something ..." Fuyuki said hesitantly.  
"It could be used to ye love Momoka-chan huh?" Said Natsumi insisted.

It makes Fuyuki so shocked with his face pink.  
"Speak what, Oneechan!" "Anu ...!" said Fuyuki is embarrased.  
Tamama said, "Sure, you secretly watched Momochi it!"  
"Why do not you express love with Miss Momoka" asked Frog.  
"Huh ... you liked me first?" Momoka asked surprised.

Fuyuki would like to state the truth to Momoka. "I do not know what to say to you" "Actually, I used to like you not for riches but you really are. "I do not know how to express what you hearts content ...!"  
"Why?" Said Natsumi.  
"Actually I did not dare answer to 'her'..." Fuyuki answer.  
"He?" "Who's her?" Asked Keroro confusion.  
"I do not know ...!" said Tamama also confused.  
Finally Momoka know what Fuyuki's reason could not face it.

"Hey ...!" Momoka calls herself a voice that was uncomfortable and scary.  
"Oh dear ... Yes?" Ura Momoka panic.  
"Did you scare him?" Momoka asked.  
"Huh ... I did not mean to scare!" Ura Momoka hesitant and shaky.  
"So, if you do anymore, I'll ..." Momoka conjunction with the dreaded sound.

The words make Ura Momoka panicked and scared.  
"Sorry ... sorry ... I will not again ...!" Ura Momoka said repeatedly apologized.  
"Oh, I see!" "Fine ...!" Momoka said.  
Ura Momoka sighed. "Great once ...!"" It was the first time she was able to defeat me in myself even though she was weak ...!"

"It's okay, you need not fear face me because I understand how you feel" Momoka said.  
"Nishizawa ..." said Fuyuki.  
Fuyuki ask Momoka something. "Can I call you Momoka-chan if you do not" said Fuyuki.  
Momoka so excited Fuyuki first wanted to call her first name.  
"Yeah ... I do not mind!" "I glad!" Momoka said smiling.

Fuyuki holding a small box containing a ring decorated with aliens for the purpose to give to Momoka but he sure would not know it or not.  
"I'm really a man a coward because I am weak" Fuyuki sad.  
"Fuyuki-kun ..." Momoka said.

Momoka think more clearly so as not to hurt Fuyuki. Momoka so smiled and wanted to express something in Fuyuki. "I know you did everything for me but you do not blame you!" "Actually, I used to like you but I did not dare to express my heart to you because I was weak and cowardly"  
"Momoka ..."Fuyuki said.

Momoka kissed Fuyuki's cheek directly. It made Keroro and the others so excited and surprised.  
"Momoka ..."Fuyuki said.  
"Well, that kissing is an expression to thank you and so you're not sad anymore!" Momoka smile.  
"Momoka ... thank you"Fuyuki pink-faced while scratching his head.  
"Maybe there's another one who likes you ...!" Momoka said.  
"Eh?" "Who do you mean?" Said Fuyuki blinked in surprise.

Pururu suddenly heard a voice from inside the roof just below Pururu and others.  
Pururu tossed toward the hole injecting stem that are under roof. Suddenly there is someone who fell from the roof that had collapsed. Turns out she is **Tsukigami Chiruyo**, one former member of the club as well as journalists Kisho since junior high classmate of Fuyuki and Momoka.

"Ouch ...!" Chiruyo withstand pain since last fall from the roof collapsed.  
Chiruyo realized he was there surrounded by people who are at Hinata's house.  
"Glek ... I'm sorry!" "I did not mean ...!"  
"Chiruyo, you really do not change" "It's been a long time no see" said Pururu.  
"Eh?" "No mistake, you called Pururu!" Chiruyo greeting Pururu.  
"Why are you stalking us like a spy?"Keroro asked.  
"Speak what you, stupid frog!" Chiruyo flopped Keroro's head.  
"Ouch ...!" yelled Keroro panic.

"Chiruyo-kun, long time no see"Momoka said.  
"You Nishizawa, yes!" "It's been long time no see too!" "Long hair yes!" "Well ... your face is really pretty!"Chiruyo said.  
"Oh, no, too!" Momoka exclaimed.  
"I'm not prettier than you, I ..." Chiruyo pink-faced.

"Behind her glasses, she's a lovely thought ...!" Momoka remember that time.  
"What about you, Chiruyo"Fuyuki said.  
"Huh ... okay!" Chiruyo so excited.

Momoka asked, "Could be you secretly lurking Fuyuki because you like him?"

It makes Chiruyo pounding the hell out.  
"Speak what you are!" "I'm not a ...!" Chiruyo is pink-faced.  
"Aren't you like Fuyuki-kun?" Asked Chiruyo surprised.  
"Indeed, but unfortunately I have someone I like" Momoka showed the ring on her finger.  
"As soon ... meaning ...!" Chiruyo not think.  
"Well, I was happy to receive a heart from you" Fuyuki smile.  
"Huh ... really?" Chiruyo asked surprised.

Momoka tells Chiruyo declare the actual content of the feeling in Fuyuki.  
"Actually, I'm watching you since elementary school and then secretly likes you!" "Until junior high school I secretly spy you because I like you" "Oh ... I did not mean ...!" exclaimed Chiruyo.  
"Glad to hear the heart ... I accept" Fuyuki smile while giving a small box on Chiruyo.  
Chiruyo asked, blinking. "Huh ... this for me?"  
"Yes, open" replied Pururu ask Chiruyo opened a small box.  
Chiruyo opened the small box to find a ring that decorated the same as used Momoka.  
"Gee ... this ring?" "The ring is the same as that used Nishizawa ring?" Chiruyo asked in surprise.  
"Just a coincidence" Momoka said.  
"Would you accept a gift from me?" Said Fuyuki.  
"Glad hearts!" Said the cheery-faced Chiruyo.  
Chiruyo first time wearing a ring given Fuyuki. "Wow .. thank you!"  
They're more romantic.

"Wow ... a romantic couple!" Pururu cried when she watched Chiruyo and Fuyuki.

Momoka smiled when she saw Momoka more familiar with Fuyuki but she looks a little sad.  
"Momochi ..." said Tamama.

Momoka think about unrequited love and excessive in proverbs and remember the events she faced. But Momoka realizes that she has accepted the reality of her future because she really think that love is unrequited and redundant.  
Ura Momoka asked, "Why let them going together?"  
"It's okay, I've told you about" Momoka said.  
"At that time ...?"" Oh, you admit defeat " "Basic weak! "Ura Momoka exclaimed.  
"You could say I lost but I will not surrender!" Momoka said more seriously.  
"Huh ... what do you mean?" Ura Momoka asked confused.  
Momoka believe she deserved one she chose herself as Fuyuki.

"Momoka, what it's okay let them going together?" "Would not you like my brother's first?" Natsumi asked, surprised.  
"Of course I liked it but I think I admitted defeat ...!" Momoka said.  
"Losing ...?" "Why? "Said Koyuki.  
"Time to know the truth behind the future, I realize the big mistake which I have made" Momoka said.  
"Momoka ..." Moa pity her.  
"It's okay, I've more rigid" "I wish I could meet someone who I like as Fuyuki" Momoka said smiling.  
"Really?" "You've got someone you love?" Asked Taruru.  
"Secret!" Momoka said smiling.

Momoka said, then one day she waited in the future to see 'him' again. "He?" "Who's him?"Natsumi said.  
"Sorry, I can't tell but pay more in the future!" Momoka said.  
"As soon ...!" said Natsumi.

"You mean the boy named Haru who you want to meet?" Said Ura Momoka know Momoka's reason.  
"Yeah, if I had a daughter, I want to meet my daughter with Fuyuki's son!" Momoka said.  
"Momoka ..." Ura Momoka desperate attention. Finally Ura Momoka want to support herself in the future.

Suddenly there was a growl, the lights were extinguished and then switched on again.  
"Huh ... what is it?" Natsumi asked, surprised.  
"Why, I feel something here!" Said Koyuki.  
"Kya ... look over there!" Cried Chiruyo panic.

Came the shadow of the impenetrable wall.  
"Jeez ... what's that?"Keroro asked surprised.  
"Wait ... that's ...!" Fuyuki said.

It turns out that shadow is a ghost-Chan ever hold in the old house Hinata.  
"Hello, all!" "It's been long time no see!" Says a ghost-chan nodded her head.  
"Ghost-chan, it seems you!" Momoka said.  
"What a shock it!" Natsumi sighed.

Koyuki asked, "Why are you here?"  
"Did not you do not leave your place?" "Why did you leave your place where you first met with the Kappa?" Momoka asked.  
"In my heart, kappa-kun told me that I should go somewhere to live a new life!" "That's why I decided to go look for you because I want to settle in your new home!" the ghost-chan repiled.  
"Huh ... you will stay in our house again?"Natsumi said feels quiet.  
"Good for her!" "Let her stay here" said Fuyuki.  
"Well, I've got a great idea!" "You can keep our house?" Mother Aki asked.  
"Of course, leave it to me!" Replied the ghost-chan.

"Well, you can stay here" Ms. Aki smiled.  
"Really?" "Thank you, madam Hinata!" Ghost-chan said happily as she bowed her head.  
"Are not we all a family," asked Mrs. Aki closed her eyes.

"Mother ..." Natsumi said.  
"Natsumi, what about our future?"Donny asked.  
"Eh?" "I can not say ...!" Natsumi replied hesitantly.  
Donny and Saburo see Natsumi hesitate when going to answer.  
"Fine, if you can not answer it's okay" "I know how you feel" said Saburo.  
"Saburo-senpai ...!"  
"Natsumi, can call immediately wrote Saburo" said Saburo.  
"Eh?" "Sorry, Saburo," Natsumi said, nodded her head.

"Excuse me, if next week we go for a walk?" Donny asked as his face slightly red.  
Natsumi heard Donny question that she had said to Donny.  
"I think maybe we can ..." continued Natsumi.  
"Really?" Donny asked opened his eyes with pleasure.  
Narrator: I guess they must have shared ...

"Comrades, what if we have to keep the peace with the planet earth?" Asked Frog.  
"Oh, good idea, Frog!" Dororo fascination.  
"If that be" said Giroro.  
"Sergeant, I agree!"Tamama said.  
"Me too!"Taruru said.  
"Keroro, you have a good idea" "Then I'll come with you!"Pururu said.  
"Moa trying to help work the same!" "You said, defending?" Moa excited.  
"Then let us help you too!" Natsumi looked interested.  
"I, too," said Koyuki.  
"Miss Natsumi ...!"Keroro said.

"Keroro, I come with you!"Fuyuki said.  
"Of course, I'll call Kogoro to ask the cooperation with us!" "He must be willing to work together," said Frog.  
"We also join you guys help" "Nishizawa forces will assist you in secret"Momoka said with Chiruyo.  
"Sis, you look great!"Hasan said.  
"Well, it seems very interesting"Donny said.  
"Yeah, it looks fun we go with them!" "Don't you, Kururu?" Saburo nodded his head.  
"Khu Khu ...!" Kururu laugh sounds strange. Kururu actually want to come.

"Then let's do it!" Keroro raised one hand.  
They also held up a hand.

Now they went out to do work together to create peace on planet earth.

Before that, suddenly there a guest came to Hinata's house. When the doors opened, there was a surprise. Natsumi and Fuyuki more pleased with mother Aki when meeting guests. Apparently, Hinata sibling's father were, pink-haired is come back home. He expressed to them.

"Daddy come home"

In Mother Aki's room, there is a family photo placed on a desk.

Now the journey Keroro and his friends always end up but not yet completed continuously.

**NEXT**** Epilogue…**


	34. Chapter 34

**EPILOGUE (END)**

Kogoro and Ruby are being asked Keroro to keep the peace on earth after telling something.  
"So this isn't the planet Pekopon?" "So we are working with you guys ...?"Kogoro asked.  
"Of course, you can help us keep the peace on earth!" "We must not be complacent," said Frog.  
Kogoro more interested in the contract of Keroro then he agreed. "Ha .. ha .. ha ... ok we do the contract?".  
"Really?" "Thanks!"Keroro said  
"Of course we will try!" Ruby nodded her head.  
Kogoro and Ruby want to join the Keroro Platoon to keep the peace together.

Mrs. Aki was busy running a regular job in the corporate office comics editor. Ghost-chan became caretaker when the Hinata family went outside. Masayoshi is now a Momoka's bodyguard is inherited Paul.

Viper was drinking beer at the bar of space, thinking about his job. Payan and Poyan has been police supervisor to keep the peace in space. Le Red bluz was dwelling in the jail.

Chiruyo became vice chairman of the Occult with Fuyuki as the Occult in school clubs.

Platoon Garuru group will be tasked together to maintain security in outer space.

In France, at the tomb there was a doll Alisa kept silent until last she called to one word is 'friends'. She was born as a little girl named Alisa Courtey, if her destiny to die, she will be born as a new life.

Mr. Yariri're looking at the condition of the whole earth and the plight of the better Keron and smoothly, he knew that it was a good omen or good enough. Mr. Yariri smiled once at the thought of business cooperation between space and human beings. Then Mr. Yariri go so then he disappeared. Where is he?

Giroro be masnis railway between planets with Neko. He is also tasked to oversee human Pekopon life.

Koyuki and Dororo co-create beauty in the garden. Suddenly Koyuki see Mukuro arm with the man she had seen that Ryu is still alive when the streets.  
"Whoa ...!"" Mukuro! "Koyuki waving her hand.  
Mukuro replied waving her hand with Ryu. Suddenly, the boy, Shigure appeared in front of Koyuki.  
"Shigure-san!" Said the happy-faced Koyuki.  
"Koyuki, long time no see!" Shigure smiled.

Nishizawa Momoka becomes heir to a wealthy company with Masayoshi already become her bodyguard. Tamama been chosen as the best fighter in the residence Nishizawa to keep the peace.

Kururu a navigator who live on planet earth are hidden to keep an eye on the humans Pokopen across town or around the world.

Saburo back into a radio announcer in the company's 623 radio. He jointly Donny and Hasan worked together to broadcast their poetry on the radio to disseminate poetry throughout the houses and cities.

"Beyond the future, we must resort to a new life with our own efforts!" Saburo has given poem.  
"We must do our own business for the sake of the people we love ..." said Donny also gave poetry.  
Natsumi was fun to hear the sound of poetry is said Saburo on the radio while studying in his room. Natsumi looked at the stars that shine in the dark sky.

Keroro and Fuyuki go to the planet Keron together to be invited to the planet Keron.  
"Looks like we are!" Said Frog.  
Fuyuki first saw the planet Keron as he admired.  
"Let's get to it!"Keroro excited.  
"Yes!" Fuyuki said nodding his head.

They've landed on the planet Keron. . Fuyuki accepted on the planet Keron and became the first tourist to explore the planet Keron along Keroro the guide.

======

In the future, Haruta was sitting on a large rock, staring at the ceiling during the day. Haruta knew his friends would have had their goals.  
Talolo here to find Haru. "Where did you?"  
"Sorry, I'm thinking of something" Haruta said.  
"You mean Keroro-san and the others?"Talolo asked.  
"Yeah ..." Haru nodded his head.  
"Did they succeed?" Asked Talolo want to know when looking at the ceiling.  
"Maybe they could ..." Haru expect.

Haru stood on a stone as he stared at the ceiling. Then Talolo also climbed onto the rocks and then up to Haru's shoulders.  
"We certainly expect they will meet us again in their future!" Talolo always hope.  
"It must always ...!" Haru be sure.

Suddenly the sky turned colors make Haruta and Talolo shocked.  
"The sky was colorful!" Talolo asked.  
"How so?" Haruta said.

Soon, the color of the sky again became commonplace.  
"Why?" "The sky is back to being like the original" blank Haruta.  
Talolo saw flashes coming. "Hey, Haruta" "Look over there"

Apparently there was Fuyuki, Haruta's father was waving his hand. Haruta surprised he could not believe he met his father. "Dad ...?"  
"Why, not just your dad, there are also people who were with him ..." Talolo is pointing.

Apparently people with Fuyuki is Natsumi, Keroro and friends are now waving the future. In the future, Natsumi and her friends are still adults. Meanwhile, Keroro and its members as well. Keroro had a thick mustache and differs from previous Keroro. Keroro had a son similar to Keroro but he was a kid, he's got ears like a rabbit.

Since then Haruta cheerful when his face had tears in his eyes. "Aa ... Daddy!" "All the people ..."  
Haruta then sprinted toward his father with Talolo. "Daddy!" "Everybody!"

On the album, a lot of memories of the past and the future of the Frogs and his friends are not forgotten.

In one photograph of a large family that consists of Keroro, Fuyuki, Natsumi and her friends including Haruta. One more, Natsumi is still holding his daughter was 5 years old. Looks like they are a happy family.

**(THE END)**

Description: we have to resort to a new life in the future with our own efforts as well as the truth for the sake of the people we love. (623)


End file.
